She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by coachmurray
Summary: Brandon gets a job opportunity that sends him back to L.A., where he has to confront the reason why he chose to leave L.A. in the first place.
1. Call Me Anytime

Hi, I wrote this fanfic in early 2009, shortly after the premiere of the 90210 spinoff. I never posted it because of the mixed reviews I got from my friends. I had forgotten about it until now. I ended up using the same plot line in a novel I wrote with all different characters and settings. I'm currently trying to get a book deal with a publisher. But the fanfic you're about to read is the original BH90210 version in a non-scripted format. The original was scripted. All 35 chapters of this story are practically done. However, I may extend the story depending on your responses. Since I value your feedback, PLEASE write a review. Whether you love it or hate it, please tell me why. Thanks!

Please note that this is primary a Brandon & Kelly fanfic but other characters from the old show may be included as needed. As a warning, even though there may be other couples involved, unless you are a fan of Brandon & Kelly, this may not be the fanfic for you. Also, unlike many BH90210 fanfics you may have read, you may soon find out why mine is very different.

Also, if you want me to take out the "said.." after each line, please tell me. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- "Call Me Anytime."**

It's past midnight and Kelly Taylor is in bed talking to Dylan on the phone.

_"It's nice to finally hear from you,"_ said Kelly.

_"It would nicer if we can see each other,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Well, you know where I'm at. Your son misses you too,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. And I want to be more a part of his life….and your life. I'm just very busy here. I have an opportunity to make a difference in so many people's lives here, Kel. I just wish you can come here and see what I mean," _argued Dylan.

_"I know. I just wish you can make a difference in your son's life; give him a chance to be with this dad,"_ said Kelly.

_"Please don't start that with me, Kel," _pleaded Dylan.

_"I didn't start anything, Dylan. I'm not the one who left just because he was ready to stay put and settle down....and start a family," _replied Kelly.

_"Hey, I'm trying the best I can!" _yelled Dylan.

_"Well, try a little harder!" _said Kelly as she yelled back.

Kelly was so mad that she hanged up the phone on Dylan. She sat there for a few moments wondering what has happened to her life. She began asking herself, _"Why is this happening to me?" "What did I do to deserve this?" _

It wasn't always like this. Back in high school and college, Kelly had many friends who she can talk to and console her about her problems. After college, things began to unravel when her friends started to move on with their lives one by one. One of her close friends move across the country to pursue a career as a professional writer, while some move across the globe for stardom and recognition, and some simply got married and had kids. While Kelly was now a mother, she felt that something was missing in her life. Nevertheless, she loved living in Beverly Hills. Her life was here. That's one of the reasons why she refused to move from place to place with Dylan. She had thought that Dylan was ready to settle down and start a family but realized change isn't for everybody. Still she would like to travel every now and then. But she wasn't ready to risk leaving her family just for some fun. Kelly knew that Dylan was the adventurous type. That's one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. But lately she felt as if he was living his life without her. In her mind, Kelly knew that she was lonely and was trying her best to hold on to Dylan.

Kelly's phone suddenly rang again. She did not want to argue with Dylan. But after several rings, she gives in and answers the phone anyway.

_"Ugh, stop calling! I don't want to talk to you now!,"_ yelled Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sorry. You never complained before when I call you this late. I didn't know you mind,"_ yelled a familiar voice.

Kelly realizes that it wasn't Dylan calling him. She has a confused look on her face but eventually figures out whose voice it was.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, it's Brandon,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, hi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I thought you were someone else," _Kelly apologized.

_"It's ok. Is this a bad time? I can always call later,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's been a while. It's good to hear from you,"_ said Kelly as she smiles.

_"Same here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Where are you?" _asked Kelly.

_"I'm in Belize,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Still? That was like three months ago,"_ inquired Kelly.

_"Oh, no. After we talked last time, I went to Maui, Peru, and France. I just came back to Belize to cover an annual fair....Hold on, I got something for ya,"_ explained Brandon.

Brandon attaches a photo of him in Maui and sends it to Kelly. Kelly sees the photo and starts laughing.

_"Look at you, Mister World Traveler. I'm glad that you get to live your dream,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"It's fun but it gets lonely after a while,"_ said Brandon.

_"Still, you get to travel for free and meet exciting people from all over the world,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, it's not that exciting. You're not missing much,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Thanks. At least I know one of my world travelers isn't letting the fame get to his head,"_ said Kelly.

_"If you're referring to Dylan, you should know that I spoke to him a few weeks ago"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, what did you two talk about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"The usual. We compare our trips and the people we meet,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And the women?"_ attentively asked Kelly.

_"If it helps, he didn't meet anybody that could compare to you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And yourself?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Struck out. Otherwise I would be calling her at one in the morning instead of you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Gee, I'm glad that you only consider me as a backup,"_ sarcastically asked Kelly.

_"You were never a backup, Kel. I love having a friend who I can just talk to and be honest with,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Well, I love our late night chats too. I always look forward to them even though I never know when's the next time you're gonna call,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well then, we got to fix that. How about, I call you (checks his calendar) Friday at midnight?,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm not that needy," explained_ Kelly.

_"It's ok. I want to. As I said, it's nice to have a friend,"_ told Brandon.

_"Well since you put it that way, I'll be here,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, it's settled, this Friday at midnight,"_ confirmed Brandon.

_"It's a date," _said Kelly.

_"Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Good night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good night, Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly hang up their phones. Kelly turns off her lamp and smiles as she goes to sleep.

It's early in the morning in Belize. Brandon Walsh just got back to Belize after covering several major events around the world. His suitcase is opened and some of his clothes is scattered on the floor. He had always had dreams of becoming a professional writer for a major metropolitan newspaper. He had several chances to pursue his dream immediately college but turned it down because he felt that he was pursuing something more important; love. But when things fell apart a year after college, he felt like his life was getting nowhere. Then when Brandon was offered a job of a lifetime to work for the Washington D.C. Bureau of The New York Chronicle, he knew his decision of whether to stay or go relied soley on the answer from one person. When Brandon got the answer that she wanted him to go, he knew that he had to put his career on top of everything else and move on. For over ten years, Brandon was able to do that. Nevertheless, being so lonely that he's always traveling alone, he continuously yearns for that special someone to bring him back to the world he once knew and loved.

Brandon is still sleeping in bed in his hotel room. He is startled as he hear his phone rings.

_"Hello?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hey Bran, it's Dylan,"_ said Dylan.

_"Hey D. Good morning, man,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Not here. It's dinner time here in Sweden," _corrected Dylan.

_"I always wanna go there. Maybe I'll get lucky one day,"_ claimed Brandon.

"_You can't depend on luck, man. You just gotta go for it,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks, but I'd rather keep my job,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, that's the difference between you and me. I'm my own boss," _said Dylan.

_"Speaking of being a boss. How's Sammy doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Kel says he's fine,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, I spoke to her last night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too. But I got the feeling that she didn't want to talk to me,"_ said Dylan.

Brandon then realizes it was Dylan who Kelly was yelling at before he called.

_"If you show up at her door, she wouldn't have a choice,"_ said Brandon.

_"I dunno, man. It's always difficult with Kel. I don't wanna be around whenever she's in one of her moods,"_ explained Dylan.

_"Moods or no moods, isn't it about time you go and see your son?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What are you? My conscience?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Hey man, I'm just speaking my mind,"_ argued Brandon.

_"Well, sounds like your speaking from Kelly's mind,"_ said Dylan.

_"Close enough,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey B, if you ever want to write an article about a guy doing a whole lot of good all over the world, give me a call,"_ said Dylan.

_"Why, who do you know?"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

_"Very funny, B,"_ laughed Dylan.

_"Alright, I'll keep you in mind,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks. We'll talk later. Bye Bran,"_ said Dylan.

_"Have a good one, D,"_ said Brandon.

It's Friday night at Kelly's house. She is flipping through a magazine when her half-sister, Erin "Silver" walks past her door.

_"Hey Silver. Don't stay out too late,"_ said Kelly.

Silver comes back and stays near Kelly's bedroom door as they continue talking.

_"Don't worry sis. I'll be at Annie's. Her dad will drive me home,"_ explained Silver.

_"Ok. Be safe,"_ warned Kelly.

_"I will,"_ replied Silver.

Silver comes into Kelly's room.

_"So, what are your plans for tonight?"_ asked Silver.

_"Nothing. I'm going to give Sammy a bath, take a hot shower, and go to bed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You know Kel, if you need me to watch Sammy sometime, I'll be happy to,"_ said Silver.

_"Why? It's no problem,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. I just think you should get out more....C'mon. Why don't you come with me and Annie tonight. We can have a girls night out,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, that's sweet of you but I'm fine here tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't get what's so fine about wasting a Friday night inside. We can leave Sammy with the neighbors,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, no. I'm fine. I have plans,"_ claimed Kelly.

_"Some plans. You give Sammy a bath every night. Then you take a shower and go to bed,"_ said Silver.

_"If you must know, I'm waiting for a very important call,"_ explained Kelly.

Silver sees Kelly's phone on her bed. She gets a confused look on her face.

_"Well I see you have all the necessary accessories. Kel, that's why they make cells phones portable...it's so that you can receive calls anywhere,"_ sarcastically said Silver.

_"No, I want to have a peaceful and quiet conversation with my friend,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't get it. You never make plans just to talk to Dylan on the phone," _said Silver.

_"For your information, it's not Dylan,"_ explained Kelly.

_"Then who is it? Mr. Matthews?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, it's not Ryan. It's just an old friend who's calling me long distance. And I don't want him to call when I'm not ready to give him my full and undivided attention,"_ said Kelly.

Silver has a confused look on her face again. Then she gets a grin on her face and starts to laugh a little.

_"What? What's so funny?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sorry. I should've known,"_ grinned Silver.

_"Known what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I mean...you got your nightie on and the phone.....You're right; looks like you're gonna have more fun staying in. Just don't wear out the batteries with your "friend""_, laughed Silver.

Kelly gets mad and playfully grabs a pillow and throws it at Silver who is laughing and trying to leave. Kelly knew that her talk with Brandon would be nothing more than a good conversation between friends. Even though it was a simply a phone call that she was waiting for, she seemed very anxious and excited about it. She was glad that she and Brandon still kept in touch after being apart for so long. Kelly had not seen Brandon for several years but she still felt as if they still know each very well inside and out. She enjoyed the fact that they can catch up on each other's lives without focusing too much on the past.

After Silver left, Kelly got up and gave her son, Sammy a bath. She loves spending time with him. Kelly loves that Sammy was still at an age of innocence and was still young enough to enjoy the simple life. From Kelly's eyes, Sammy had little worries and fears. Kelly smiled every time Sammy would giggle and laugh. However, she would get worried whenever Sammy asks about his father and why isn't he here living with them. But for the time being, Kelly seems to be having a good time with her son. After giving Sammy a bath, Kelly tucked Sammy to bed. She grabs one of Sammy's books from his shelf and began to read to him. Kelly knew his son well and that he would fall asleep by the fourth page. This time was no exception. She looked up after reading the third page and Sammy was fast asleep. Kelly smiles and kisses Sammy good night.

Kelly goes back to her room. She sees that the time is 10:30pm and decides to read for a while. She looks up from time to time at the clock to make sure she doesn't miss Brandon's call (even though it's obvious that her phone would ring when Brandon calls).

It's a quarter to midnight and Kelly is holding her phone waiting for Brandon's call. She had given up trying to do anything else but wait. The phone rings and Kelly picks it up immediately.

_"Hello?" _asked Kelly.

_"Hey Kel. I hope I didn't wake you. I'm going to stay at Annie's tonight. Is that ok?" _asked Silver.

_"Yeah. Are her parents home?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Of course. How did your call go?" _asked Silver. 

_"Fine. Good night"_ said Kelly quickly as she tries to get Silver off the phone before Brandon calls.

_"Ok, Good night"_ said Silver.

Kelly and Silver hang up the phone. Kelly checks the time and it's two minutes to midnight. She hopes that Brandon didn't try to call while she was talking with Silver. She checks her voicemail; it's empty and Kelly is relieved.

It's 12:05am and Kelly is still sitting on the bed waiting impatiently. At 12:10am, she gets the feeling that she's been stood up. She knew that Brandon was probably busy and maybe out late working. But since he had specifically made the appointment of calling her at midnight, she continued to wait. At 12:20am, she gives up and decides to call it a night. Kelly looked extremely disappointed but realized that if Brandon wanted to call, he would have called. As she reached over to place her phone on her nightstand, it rang. She quickly answers it.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hey Kel. I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't up waiting for me,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I wasn't waiting,"_ lied Kelly.

_"Were you asleep? Did I wake you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I was just reading. What happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"This cab driver decided to take a detour and I end up taking the long way back to my hotel,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. But enough about me. I believe we didn't get to talk about you last time,"_ said Brandon.

_"What would you like to know?"_ asked Kelly smiling. 

_"How are you? How's Sammy?" _asked Brandon.

_"Sammy's good. He's starting Kindergarten this fall,"_ told Kelly.

_"Wow, they do grow up fast, don't they?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They sure do. I always complain that he was such a handful when he was a baby but now, I kinda miss those days where I'm all he's got,"_ said Kelly.

_"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kel. You're still his world,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't know about that. I guess that's why I enjoy these precious moments while he still needs me," _said Kelly.

_"He's always gonna need you. Now as I was asking, how are YOU doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sorry, I've been dodging that question. My days seemed so boring compared to yours,"_ said Kelly grinning.

_"I'm sure it's not that bad,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, let's see. I wake up every morning at seven. I make breakfast for myself, Sammy, and Silver. Then I go to work. After work, I pick up Sammy and the three of us have dinner. Finally, I shower and go to bed. Boring isn't it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's a routine but at least you got something to look forward to when you come home every night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah but I just wish I can go somewhere exciting and have some time to myself,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, you're entitled to that,"_ said Brandon.

_"But the problem is how do I get it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I can help you out with that. How about you come with me on my next business trip?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Thanks Brandon but I can't," _replied Kelly.

_"Why not?"_ asked Brandon disappointingly.

_"You think you're the first person to offer to take me on a trip? If I can't go with Dylan, what makes you think I can go with you? I got responsibilities, Brandon. Sammy and Silver need me right now. I just can't abandon them,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm not telling you to abandon anyone. Bring 'em,"_ argued Brandon.

_"What? You can do that?"_ asked Kelly surprised.

_"Sure. I've been the only writer traveling alone for the past eight years. I'm sure they'll let me take a few extra passengers with me,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Brandon, that's really sweet of you but I got my job and Silver's got school,"_ explained Kelly.

_"I'm not asking you to go this minute. Just let me know when you're ready to go and I'll make the arrangements,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Wow. Thanks. I'll think about it,"_ said Kelly.

_"Please do,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks Brandon. If anyone can save me from this rut, it's you," _said Kelly sweetly.

_"Whoa..if I knew that you were that desperate, I would've ask you sooner,"_ joked Brandon.

_"At least I'm not desperate for companionship,"_ laughed Kelly.

_"Who says I am? Believe me Kel, you need my trip more than I need your companionship,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Oh is that so? Well, if I needed to go to on a trip so badly, I would've had no problem choosing Dylan over you in college,"_ joked Kelly.

Brandon looked defeated and doesn't answer. Kelly realized what she just said. Even though she was clearly joking, she knew that Brandon had always been hurt over Kelly's decision to not marry him when he proposed in college. She knew she shouldn't had brought that up.

_"Brandon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up," _argued Kelly.

_"It's ok. It's no big deal,"_ said Brandon.

_"Seriously Brandon, I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking. I would never make a decision like that based on a trip. Please don't be mad at me,"_ pleaded Kelly.

_"Kelly, it's ok. I'm not mad. I'm not blaming you for anything,"_ said Brandon.

_"You sure?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm sure. Look, I'm pretty tired. We'll talk later,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Good night, Brandon,"_ said Kelly disappointed.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon hangs up the phone first. Kelly hangs up the phone and feels guilty. She wanted to call him back and apologize some more. But she was afraid that Brandon would get even more mad. She turns off her light and tries to go to sleep. But instead, she lies on her bed with her eyes open.

After a few moments, Kelly's phone suddenly lights up. She quickly grabs the phone and checks it is Brandon. She sees a text message. But it's not from Brandon.

_"Stayin the weekend at Annie's. Be bk Sun night. GN-Silver," _texted Silver.

Kelly closes her phone disappointed and goes to sleep.

**Coming Next - Brandon gets a job promotion that will change his life.**


	2. It's Only a Job

Author's Note: This chapter is a cut scene that I originally intended to delete but I'd figure my readers would like to get Brandon and Kelly's point of view of their conversation in Chapter 1. Enjoy.

P.S. - You don't have to worry about me updating this story. Over 30 chapters are already written. I just need to transcribe them. Thanks for the reviews and comments!

**Chapter 2 - It's Only a Job**

It's Monday morning and Brandon is finally back home in Washington D.C. It's funny that if he was going home to L.A., there would be many friends waiting for his arrival at the airport. Brandon missed how they would hug him, kiss him, and ask him many questions about his trips and his career. Even though many of his friends would rather have him console them about their problems, he missed being there for them. Still, being a professional writer and reporter has its advantages; free trips around the world, a chance to meet with the most interesting people, and the best part of all, he wouldn't have to get too attached to anything or anyone.

Brandon opened the door to his apartment. As he walked in, he noticed something familiar. The dry scent, his stuff, and the cold cereal he was eating before he left was all there waiting for him. Not a single thing had changed. He had nobody there to greet him because he was not missed in D.C. He put the cereal in the sink, got changed, and headed off to work.

Brandon is on the phone. Even though we only hear his side of the conversation, we can tell that he is under a lot of stress.

_"Yes, Mr. Johnson. I understand your views on my article. But after thorough research, I believe that that is a fair statement,"_ explained Brandon.

_"I understand and I would love to debate the issues with you sometime. Alright, I'll talk to you soon Mr. Johnson......Bye,"_ continued Brandon.

Brandon hangs up the phone with a side of relief. He had dodged a call from someone who apparantly was not a fan of Brandon's writing. From his experience that being a professional writer wasn't easy. Brandon's co-worker walks by his desk and sees that Brandon is back.

_"Hey Brandon. How was your trip?"_ asked James.

_"Not bad. How was yours?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Pretty good. I got a chance to visit my girlfriend. Long distance relationships are hard. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about,"_ said James.

_"I sure do,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So, did you visit her?"_ asked James.

_"Who?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Your girlfriend,"_ asked James as he pointed to the photo on Brandon's desk.

Brandon pauses for a second.

_"No, I called but she's was busy,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, that reminds me. The old man's looking for you,"_ said James.

_"Why? What did I do? I just got back,"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. Just thought you would like to know,"_ replied James.

Suddenly, Brandon hears his boss calling him.

_"Looks like my cue,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good luck,"_ replied James.

_"Thanks, I'll need it,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon goes to his boss's office. He knocks on the door and gets his boss's attention.

_"Welcome back, Brandon....Please sit down," _said Mr. Thomas.

_"Thank you, sir,"_ replied Brandon.

Brandon sits down. He has a worried look on his face. Brandon didn't get a lot of personal one-on-one talks with boss. It must be important.

_"How was Belize?,"_ asked Mr. Thomas.

_"Good. I got some great photos plus I got the interview with the fair director,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good to hear. I'm sure you got the calls from Johnson giving you a hard time about the article,"_ claimed Mr. Thomas.

_"Yes, I did but I'll take care of it."_ replied Brandon.

_"No rush. Brandon, I got good news and bad news for you,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"I see. If I may say, sir; I was very thorough on my research and I had a lot of sources who went on record,"_ argued Brandon worryingly.

_"Calm down, Brandon. You don't have to worry about that where you're going,"_ grinned Mr. Thomas.

_"And where is that, sir?"_ worried Brandon.

_"Los Angeles,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

_"What story would you like me to cover in Los Angeles, sir?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, Brandon. You've done excellent work here for ten years. We're promoting you to vice-president of the L.A. Bureau,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Oh wow, thank you sir,"_ said Brandon surprised.

_"Yes, the L.A. office is being renovated and they are in the process of making huge changes. So it'll be all up to you to make it profitable again. You've done excellent work, here Brandon. I hate to lose you but this is for the best of the company,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

Brandon stands up and shakes Mr. Thomas's hand.

_"Brandon, I know that this is a big decision. So I want you to take the first flight out to L.A., take a look around, and see if you like it. Then call me back with a decision,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Thank you, sir. You won't regret this,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're welcome and good luck,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

Brandon gave Mr. Thomas a smile. Nevertheless, a lot of thoughts were racing through Brandon's mind. Moving back to L.A. would mean a better job, more money, and a chance to see his friends again. Even though most of his friends had moved on, it was great to settle down in a town he loved.

Then he soon realized, moving to L.A. would mean seeing Kelly again. He thought about his chances of not running into her but realized that they would eventually to face each other.

When Brandon first moved to D.C., it was difficult for him to hear about Kelly from his friends. He had found out that she had been raped, got engaged with Matt, broke off the engagement, and had gotten back together with Dylan. Brandon knew that with him out of the picture, Kelly was no longer confused on choosing between Dylan and himself. When he heard that Kelly was pregnant with Sammy, Brandon knew his chances of being with Kelly again were dead. He was disappointed but relieved. If she can move on, so can him. He then focused on getting in touch with Kelly again mainly to regain that same friendship that brought them together in the first place. He could say that he was successful.

But now, ten years later, the tables seem to be the other way around. Dylan seems to be more out of the picture than Brandon. Even though he felt compel to do the right thing and encourage Dylan to stay with Kelly in L.A., he also wouldn't mind finding out if Kelly had moved on with her life after Dylan. But after their conversation Friday night, he began to have doubts of whether or not he still wants to know. He was afraid of getting too close to getting burned once again. Dylan would always be on Kelly's mind. Being that they had a son together, Brandon knew that Sammy would always be the link that would bring Dylan and Kelly together regardless of how close he and Kelly may get.

On that same Monday morning across the country, we see Kelly Taylor at work at West Beverly High. Silver comes in.

_"Hey Kel. I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks but I have too much work to do. Sorry,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh. That's ok,"_ said Silver sadly.

Kelly seems really frustrated about something and Silver notices.

_"So, did you have a nice weekend?"_ asked Silver.

_"This weekend was just like any other weekend,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, is something wrong? I'm sorry for being away all weekend,"_ asked Silver.

_"Don't be. It's good that you have friends and you should spend some time with them,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks but you're my friend too and I just felt so guilty of deserting you all weekend,"_ said Silver.

_"SIlver, you don't have to feel guilty. Everything is fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Silver.

_"For the last time, I'm fine,"_ said Kelly angrily.

Silver senses Kelly is upset and changes the subject.

_"So did you have a good time with the guy?"_ asked Silver. 

_"What guy? I wasn't with anyone,"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"The guy on the phone on Friday night. The one you said you were gonna be busy with,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh him. It was ok. We talk and caught up on old times,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So who's the guy? What's his name? Do I know him?"_ asked Silver.

_"You might but you were still very young when you last saw him,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver sits down as the conversation gets more interesting.

_"Well, I have a pretty good memory. If you can give me a hint, I'm sure I can figure who he is,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, I don't have time for games. I got a lot of work to do,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then just tell me who it is and I'll leave,"_ said Silver.

_"Fine, if you must know, I was talking to Brenda's brother,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh my god, Brandon? How is he? What did you two talk about?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, I told you who it was. Now, could you please leave me alone so I can do my job?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ohhhh no. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me every little detail,"_ said Silver.

_"Why are you so interested in this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno..because you're my sister. I want you to know everything that makes you happy,"_ said Silver.

_"Do I look happy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I can't say you do. So, what did you two talk about?"_ asked Silver.

_"Ugh..fine..I give up. I'll tell you everything,"_ said Kelly stressfully.

_"Good,"_ said Silver as she gets comfortable on the chair.

_"He called last week telling me about his trips, the people he met, and his work. Then on Friday, we talked about how boring my life is and he offered to take me on one of his business trips,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, that's great. When do you leave? I'll watch Sammy,"_ said Silver.

_"Actually, he invited all of us including you and Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh my god! Where are we going? I always wanna go to Paris and London and....,"_ said Silver excited.

_"Silver, calm down. I don't think he's gonna be inviting us on any trips anytime soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why, what happened?"_ asked Silver.

_"We were joking that he hates to travel alone and that I needed to get out more, and I accidently brought up the time when I had to choose between him and Dylan,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why did you have to go and do that for?"_ asked Silver.

_"It just slipped out. I didn't mean what I said. Anyway, he said he didn't mind but I know he's upset,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh Kel, I'm sorry,"_ said Silver.

_"Now that you're all caught up in my business, it's time for me to get back to work,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why don't you call him and apologize? Give him another reason to talk to you,"_ said Silver.

_"I did apologize. If he wanted to talk to me, he would've called,"_ said Kelly.

_"Funny, you use to tell me to always go for what I want,"_ said Silver.

_"I have a Masters' Degree in Psychology and you're giving me advice?"_ asked Kelly impressed.

_"What can I say? I learn from the best,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Thanks. I'm glad you learn something,"_ said Kelly.

_"If you're not busy this weekend, we can have girls night at our place,"_ offered Silver.

_"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind,"_ said Kelly.

_"Alright, I'm gonna leave and let you get back to work,"_ said Silver.

_"Thank you. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Silver.

Silver leaves. Kelly sat and thought about Brandon and their conversation. All she hoped was that Brandon had forgiven her for what she said and that they can still talk to each other on the phone. Their friendship meant more to Kelly than it ever did. Even as a friend, she needed someone like Brandon who would make her feel special and wanted.

**Coming Next - Brandon and Kelly finally see each other.**


	3. It's Good to See You: Part 1

Author's Note - I'm glad everyone's enjoying this simple story. But don't be fooled; things are going to get a lot more complicated within a few chapters. And some of it is a real tearjerker. Sit back and relax because this story has only just begun!

**Chapter 3 - It's Good to See You Part 1**

A black car drives up the parking lot of West Beverly Hills High School. We see Brandon inside the car. Brandon turns off the car and sits there as he takes a look around. Aside from the paving on the ground and the flooring, the outside of the school looked pretty much the same as he remembered it when he attended there. He could still see himself on the first day of school eating lunch by himself. But today, he was the new guy trying to find somebody he knew. In the time after his flight landed in L.A., he was able to restrain himself from seeing Kelly for two whole hours. Not bad, he thought. Brandon contemplated on whether to go inside the building to look for her when he found out he didn't have to.

Brandon had a clear view of Kelly's office in the parking lot. Brandon sat as he admired her from afar. On the way to L.A., Brandon thought about what Kelly might look like after not seeing her for so long. He thought of what her hair, her smile, her face, and her body may look like. After anticipating the worse at one point, Brandon actually wished Kelly would be so unattractive that he wouldn't have to worry about falling in love with her ever again. Of course, he got his answer when he saw her through the window of her office. To sum it up, Brandon was disappointed. Kelly had not only changed but looked even more beautiful since the last time he saw her. To Brandon, this wasn't the same Kelly that he'd talk to on the phone as a friend. Still he knew if he didn't see her now, he would be thinking about her the entire time he'll be in L.A.

Brandon reached for his cell phone and dialed Kelly's phone. Kelly was too busy at the moment for phone calls but since it was her cell, she picked it up just in case of an emergency. She answered the phone without checking who was calling her.

_"This is Kelly," _said Kelly.

_"Hey Kel, its Brandon,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly paused for a moment but smiled as she is glad that Brandon finally called her.

_"Brandon, Hi. How are you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm doing alright. How are you?"_ replied Brandon.

_"Better now that you called. I was getting worried that you may still be mad at me after Friday night,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I have given a lot of thought about what you said. And I'm still mad,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh...then why did you call?"_ asked Kelly.

_"To give you a chance to make it up to me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm sorry Brandon but can we talk later? I'm at work now,"_ said Kelly.

_"This won't take long,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. What do you want?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Well, for starters, I would like you to join me for dinner,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're coming here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, that would be too easy. I want you to come to me,"_ said Brandon.

_"What? Brandon, I can't just leave everything and go to Belize for dinner,"_ said Kelly outraged.

_"Good__,__ because I would never make you do that. All I want for you to do is to look outside your window,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly leans towards the window and smiles as she sees Brandon on the hood of his car.

_"Oh my god...I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Waiting for you to come outside and meet me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hold on, I'll be right out,"_ said Kelly smiling.

Brandon and Kelly end their call and put their phones away. As Brandon saw Kelly walk outside the building towards him, he confirmed what he thought earlier was no mistake; she looked even more beautiful than ever. The hair, the smile, the warm fuzzy feeling when Brandon saw her; it was all there. Yes, to Brandon, she had the complete package.

_"Oh, it's so good to finally see you,"_ said Kelly as she hugged Brandon tightly.

_"It's good to see you too,"_ said Brandon as he hugged Kelly and secretly smelling her perfume.

_"You looked great,"_ added Brandon as they let go of each other.

_"Thanks. So do you. When did you get here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"About two hours ago. This is my actually my first stop after checking in,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And you came to see me first? That's so sweet,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I know you're a busy lady, Miss Taylor,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'll always have time for you. I admit you got me good when I thought you want me to go to Belize just for dinner,"_ said Kelly smiling at Brandon.

_"Yeah, I was just kidding about that. But I do want to know if you would still like to have dinner with me tonight?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh tonight? I dunno, Brandon. That's kind of a short notice. I would have to get a sitter...Oh wait.__.__.maybe I can ask Silver to watch Sammy," _said Kelly.

_"Great, I'll pick you up after work around 6?," _asked Brandon.

_"Ok," _replied Kelly.

_"Great. So, I'll see you at 6. Bye," _said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly looked at Brandon as he gets into his car. She still couldn't believe that Brandon was back in L.A. Kelly couldn't even remember how long it has been since she has last seen Brandon. She always thought about going to see him again in D.C. but were always too busy with her obligations here in L.A. After seeing Brandon, Kelly just wished that she could be a better friend. Brandon coming to L.A. made her feel that she was forgiven about last Friday night. She admired that Brandon would travel all this way to see her. Of course, she anticipated that Brandon may be here for another reason. Kelly didn't know why Brandon was back or how long was he back for. Regardless, she was happy to see her friend again.

As Kelly walks back into the building, she sees Silver.

_"Silver, I was wondering if you're not busy tonight, can you watch Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure. Where are you going?"_ asked Silver.

_"Dinner with a friend,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You know, one of these days, you have got to be more specific with me,"_ said Silver.

_"I'm just going to dinner with a friend. I should be back by nine,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, do you need me to pick Sammy up too?"_ offered Silver.

_"Could you? "_ replied Kelly.

_"Sure. I just need your car keys,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly as she hands Silver her car keys.

_"So, what's this guy's name?"_ smiled Silver.

_"We're not going through this again. I'll see you back home. Thanks again,"_ said Kelly as she walks away.

_"When you get back, I'm gonna need details,"_ yelled Silver.

Brandon had some time to kill. He wanted to see all his favorite hangouts; one in particular was The Peach Pit. Even being away for so long, he didn't have trouble finding the joint. From the looks outside, Brandon was surprised of how much the place has changed. It looked more like a night club venue than a '50s restaurant. No, the sign didn't say _"After Dark,"_ just _"Peach Pit."_ Brandon gets out of his car and walks into the restaurant. He noticed that everything is redone. The jukebox is now a digital boom box. The walls have been repainted with some crazy exotic look. Even The Peach Pit uniforms were different. Brandon had just hope the food hasn't changed. He scanned the room and found someone that looked familiar.

Nat was too busy talking to a customer to notice Brandon coming in. Brandon quietly walks up behind Nat.

_"Excuse me. What do I need to do to get some service around here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, I'm sor..."_ began Nat.

As Nat turns around and sees Brandon, a smile comes on his face. Nat leaned in and gave Brandon a big hug.

_"Brandon, oh my god...it's so good to see you,"_ said Nat happily.

_"It's good to see you too, Nat,"_ said Brandon.

_"C'mon sit...,"_ said Nat.

They sit at a nearby table.

_"So, what brings you into town?"_ asked Nat?

_"I'm here for a week to check out the L.A. Bureau of the NY Chronicle,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Why? You thinking of moving back here?"_ asked Nat.

_"We'll see,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well that's great. Either way, it's nice to see you. I even got a chance to read some of your articles online. You sure been around the world and back,"_ said Nat.

_"Thanks Nat. It's good to be back,"_ said Brandon.

_"What would you like? Anything you want is on the house,"_ asked Nat.

_"I think you know what I want, Nat,"_ said Brandon.

_"One megaburger coming right up,"_ said Nat smiling.

_"Thanks Nat,"_ said Brandon.

_"No problem,"_ said Nat.

Nat leaves for a few minutes and brings back a megaburger, fries, and a milkshake for Brandon.

_"Thanks. I sure miss this back in Washington,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, eat up. So, where are you off to next?"_ asked Nat.

_"I don't have to be at the office till Friday so I think I'm just gonna rest and do some sightseeing,"_ said Brandon.

_"Not a bad idea. Things have changed since you left,"_ said Nat.

_"Yeah, speaking of change, what happened here?,"_ asked Brandon.

_"People just weren't feeling the old joint anymore. Things just started to fall apart after that. So I decided to give it more of a modern-day look. What do you think?"_ asked Nat.

_"It's nice but I'm glad the food hasn't changed....and you haven't change, Nat,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks, Brandon. I miss you a lot; everyone actually. It hasn't been the same since everyone left,"_ said Nat.

_"Yeah, I miss everyone too. But you still got Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

_"You should go see her,"_ said Nat.

_"I went by the school earlier. We're having dinner later,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sounds like you had a busy day. Why don't you two have dinner here?"_ asked Nat.

_"I dunno__,__ Nat. I kinda wanna take her somewhere special,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, excuse me. I didn't know you became too good for the Pit,"_ said Nat sarcastically.

_"It's not that. I just want to talk to Kelly in private,"_ explained Brandon.

_"I promise you. Nobody will bother you. What do you say?"_ asked Nat.

_"Fine; it's not like I got a choice anyway. I don't know anywhere else around here that's good,"_ said Brandon.

_"You got that right......Does she know about you moving back to L.A.?"_ asked Nat.

_"Well, I haven't decided yet and I don't want her to know yet. So, I would appreciate it if you keep this bit of information to yourself,"_ said Brandon.

_"No problem. You're secret's safe with me,"_ said Nat.

_"Thanks Nat,"_ said Brandon.

After lunch, Brandon decided to take a drive. Since he had to meet Kelly in a bit, he didn't want to go too far. After driving by the L.A. office to make sure he knew the route, he drove by the house he lived in for over eight years. He sat in his car as he looked at Casa Walsh from across the street. Everything from the outside look pretty much the same. The design and the color of the house were just as Brandon had remembered it. He saw a family talking in the lawn near the driveway. He smiled as he saw the little boy and girl playing in the lawn as it reminded him of him and Brenda. The mother began to work on her garden as the dad bent down to kiss her goodbye. The dad took his briefcase, waved goodbye to his kids, and got into the car. This family didn't know Brandon was watching them. They were too busy in their own little world. He didn't know why but he felt envy towards the family. Sure they had problems just like him. But they weren't as alone as he seemed to be. Sitting there, he can't help but wished that his parents didn't sell the house when everyone moved out. He wanted something familiar to hold on to as this house was the closest. If he had the money back then, he would've bought it. But then he realized change comes at a hefty price. And that's exactly what he got. He put his shades back on and drove away.

**Coming Next - Brandon and Kelly have dinner together.**


	4. It's Good to See You: Part 2

**Chapter 4 - It's Good to See You Part 2**

Brandon arrived back at West Beverly a quarter before 6pm. He parked the car and walked into the building with flowers in hand. He heard nothing but silence as he walked into the building. It didn't take long for him to find Kelly's office. Her door was conveniently opened. Brandon walked up and knocked on the door to get her attention.

Kelly smiles as she sees Brandon by the door.

_"Hey, come on in"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"Thanks..I'm surprised you're still here this late. Should I have picked you up at your place?,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, you're right on time. I just got out of a faculty meeting," _said Kelly.

Brandon gives Kelly the flowers.

_"Thanks. They're beautiful,"_ said Kelly.

_"So are you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly who is blushing.

"_I bet you never expect to find me working here," added Kelly._

_"Well, I think it's great that you get to help the students as their problems.__.__.and also become their friend," _said Brandon.

_"I sure had my fair share of problems as a student here," _said Kelly.

_"The important thing is that you got out of it ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"I sure did....but I couldn't have done it without my friends, including you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, that's what friends are for,"_ said Brandon.

They stared at each other for a moment.

_"You ready?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Yeah, where do you wanna go?"_ replied Kelly.

_"Nope, not telling. It's a surprise,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok, fair enough. I'll follow you, Mr. Walsh,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"Right this way, Ms. Taylor,"_ said Brandon smiling.

Both were silent during the ride to the Peach Pit. On several occasions, Kelly would look up at Brandon. Brandon notices and would look back and smile back at Kelly. Even though both had a lot of thoughts on their mind, neither of them spoke a word.

Brandon and Kelly drive up to the Peach Pit parking lot.

_"So, are you surprise?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Actually, I am. I really didn't think you were going to take me here,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I didn't know any other place around here that's good and Nat insisted; so here we are....Would you rather go somewhere else instead?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I think this will be fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure? I mean, I can just tell Nat to cancel,"_ asked Brandon

_"Don't be silly. It's fine. You don't have to do a lot to impress me,"_ said Kelly.

_"I like that. In fact, that makes me want to impress you even more,"_ said Brandon.

_"Shall we?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Yes, we shall,"_ said Brandon smiled back.

Nat sees Brandon and Kelly walk in and heads towards them.

_"Hey Nat,"_ said Kelly.

_"Right this way,"_ said Nat.

Nat takes Brandon and Kelly to a special reserve quiet area. Nat seats them and pours Brandon and Kelly their drinks.

_"Hi; Good Evening. My name is Nat Bussichio. I'll be your waiter for the evening. Your meals will be ready in a few minutes. If you need anything, just let me know,"_ said Nat.

_"Thank you, sir,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Nat.

Nat walks away.

_"Well, now I'm really surprised. He never gives me this kind of service. It must be because of you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Nope, this is all him. I had nothing to do with it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Again, it's good to see you,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's good to see you too,"_ said Brandon.

_"So how long are you here for?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just a week or two. They want me to do some consulting work at here the L.A. office,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, they could really use it. I hear they might close if they can't find some good writers soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's what I'm here for,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I just wanted to apologize again for last Friday. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I shouldn't bring up bad memories,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. I wasn't upset. Proposing to you was an easy decision. I don't regret it one bit,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's because you left the hard part for me. I mean, how I was able to choose between you and Dylan?"_ asked Kelly laughing.

_"You know what? You're right. Since Dylan's not here, let's just blame it on him,"_ joked Brandon.

_"I think I can live with that,"_ laughed Kelly.

Nat brings the food to the table.

_"Here you go. Bon Appetit. Boy, it's so great to see you two in here again,"_ said Nat.

_"Wow Nat. You've really outdone yourself,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, I've been waiting to cook this meal for a special occasion. But when I found out nobody could afford it, I'd figure you two would enjoy it,"_ said Nat.

_"Glad to know. Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Enjoy,"_ said Nat.

Nat walks away. Brandon and Kelly start eating.

_"So, have you spoken to anyone else lately?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not really. Just you and Dylan. He called and wanted me to do a piece on one of his projects,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, it's good that you two still keep in touch,"_ said Kelly.

_"You miss him, don't you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm fine. It's been a while. I got my work and Sammy to keep me busy....It's Sammy I'm worry about,"_ said Kelly.

_"How's Sammy taking it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"At the moment, he's fine. But I am running out of excuses to tell him whenever he asks about him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Just tell him that he's a superhero who is too busy saving the world,"_ said Brandon.

_"I gotta remember that one,"_ laughed Kelly.

_"If it makes you feel any better, I kinda envy the guy,"_ said Brandon.

_"What? Why?"_ Kelly asked confused.

_"After I heard that Dylan was back in town, I knew you two would eventually find your way back to one another. And I was jealous for a while. Then when I found out that you were pregnant, I just felt like such a loser. I know it was selfish of me to even think that considering what we went through. I knew your condition and that having a baby meant the world to you. I guess a part of me wished that I could've given you one.....I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry too. I knew you were devastated when I miscarried,"_ said Kelly.

_"If I remember correctly, so were you,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon and sadly gives him a small nod.

Brandon was hoping to take a walk on the beach with Kelly after dinner. However, Kelly's mind was so occupied that she didn't even remember to ask Brandon if he had planned to go anywhere else after dinner. He didn't want to think that Kelly didn't have a good time at dinner with him. After all, she didn't complain. He just figured that she was too worried about leaving Sammy alone with Silver. As they head toward Kelly's house, Brandon thought of ways to extend their date.

Brandon and Kelly walk up to Kelly's doorstep.

_"Thanks for dinner, Mr. Walsh. I had fun,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, you're welcome, Miss Taylor. The pleasure was all mine,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Kelly look at each other. Brandon couldn't help but want to kiss her. He had played this moment in his mind before. He had considered the results. If Kelly opposed the kiss, his excuse would be that he was merely giving her a friendly kiss goodnight. Then again, if she didn't oppose, things could get very interesting.

_"Would you like to come in?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon.

Brandon was sad that he didn't get the chance to kiss Kelly but was glad that she extended their date. Hopefully he'll get another chance later in the night.

Kelly opens the door and they both walk in. They see Silver and Sammy playing in the living room.

_"Well, there you two are. I was getting worried,"_ said Silver sarcastically.

Silver gets up and hugs Brandon.

_"It's good to finally see you again, Brandon. I knew Kelly was going out with somebody special tonight. I was hoping it'll be you,"_ said Silver.

_"It's good to see you too, Silver. I can't believe how grown-up you look. It's been a long time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, it has. Too long,"_ said Silver.

Brandon began to notice someone hiding behind Kelly.

_"This must be Sammy,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes it is.....Say hi to Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hi Brandon,"_ said Sammy in a cute voice.

_"Hi there, Sammy; please to meet you,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon bends down and extends his hand to greet Sammy. Sammy lets go of Kelly's leg. Instead of shaking Brandon's hand, he headed towards Brandon and gives him a hug. Brandon is taken by surprise and hugs him back.

_"I see somebody's very friendly....just like his mother,"_ said Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"That's too much information, Brandon,"_ Kelly laughed.

Sammy began to tug on Brandon's pants, trying to get his attention. Brandon looks down.

_"Brandon, would you like to play with us?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Oh no, honey, It's late and Brandon is very tired. He needs to rest,"_ said Kelly.

Sammy looks disappointed but looks at Brandon for his response.

_"Sammy, I'd love to play with you."_ said Brandon.

Sammy smiles and grabs Brandon's hand and leads him to the living room floor where we see toys blocks and Legos scattered all over the rug. Silver tells everyone goodnight and goes to her room.

Kelly smiles as she was happy to see Sammy laughing and getting along well with Brandon. It felt like such a long time since she had seen Sammy bond with anyone. Kelly began to get the feeling that Sammy was as lonely as she was that he'll open up to anyone, even if that person was a complete stranger. She knew that Brandon would eventually go back to D.C. and his relationship with Sammy would just be another repeat of Sammy's relationship with Dylan.

It's later in the night as Kelly comes out of Sammy's room after tucking him into bed. She sees Brandon on the couch. Kelly goes over and joins him.

_"Thanks for humoring him tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"I wasn't. Sammy's great and very creative. I had fun,"_ said Brandon.

_"From what I saw, a little too much fun,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, you're just jealous that he didn't ask you to join us,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Excuse me but I do get my fair share of invitations; thank you very much,"_ laughed Kelly.

_"It looks like he's gonna be very popular in school,"_ said Brandon.

_"I think so too. Chances are he'll end up breaking a few hearts himself....like his father,"_ said Kelly.

_"And that's where you come in. Also, I think you're being a little too hard on Dylan. After all, he did find you. And by that, I'd say he has tremendous taste in women,"_ said Brandon.

_"How come it seems like you're defending him more and more lately?,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Sorry if it sounds that way. I guess I was trying to make things look better than it is,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks but that's not your job. If you do that, I'm gonna miss you too much when you're gone,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I have to tell you something,"_ said Brandon.

_"What is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm actually going to be in L.A. a little while longer,"_ said Brandon.

_"Great. How much longer?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon hesitates for a second but decides not to tell Kelly about moving back to L.A.

_"Probably an extra week,"_ lied Brandon.

_"Oh, great. Then we got to do this again,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll call you....or you call me...either way,"_ said Brandon.

_"Will do....would you like something to drink?"_ asked Kelly as she smiled.

"_Sure,"_ said Brandon as he smiled back at Kelly.

"_What would you like?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Whatever you have is fine,"_ said Brandon.

"_Ok, hold on,"_ said Kelly.

As Kelly goes to the kitchen, Brandon started to look around Kelly's living room. Brandon could see that her taste in wallpaper and décor hasn't change. Between the sofa and the couch was a small coffee table that had a framed photo of Kelly holding Sammy as a baby. Brandon stared at the photo for a bit and Kelly notices. She comes back from the kitchen.

"_Here's your tea,"_ said Kelly.

"_Thanks…sorry, I was just looking around,"_ said Brandon.

"_No, it's fine. There's plenty more photos under the table if you're interested. We can visit some old memories,"_ said Kelly.

"_I'd like that, if it's not too late,"_ said Brandon.

"_No, I'd love to. It's not like I get to see you all the time,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon faked a smile. Kelly grabbed two photo albums from the under the coffee table and they start to look at the photos.

"_Here's Steve and Janet with Madeline as a baby….here's everyone at David and Donna's wedding…,"_ said Kelly.

As Kelly showed Brandon the photos, he saw the past ten years flashed before his eyes. Kelly continued to talk but he wasn't really paying much attention. As he started to look through the photos, he couldn't believe that he had missed so much while he was gone. Sure, he did his best to keep in touch with everyone. But he was just sad that he wasn't there for all the significant moments in his friends' lives.

"_Oh and this was when I found out I was pregnant with Sammy,"_ laughed Kelly.

"_If you think my reaction was funny; you should see Dylan's,"_ added Kelly as she smiled at Brandon.

"_I'm sorry for rambling on and on. I do that a lot whenever I show anyone this photo album," _said Kelly.

Kelly noticed that Brandon wasn't responding.

"_Brandon, are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon didn't hear Kelly the first time as the more and more photos he saw, the more depressed he got.

"_What?"_ said Brandon as he finally heard Kelly.

"_Are you ok? You seemed a little out of it,"_ said Kelly.

"_No, I'm fine. It's late. I should go,"_ replied Brandon as he got up.

"_Are you sure?, it's only 10:30,"_ said Kelly disappointed.

"_Yeah, I'm kinda tired,"_ said Brandon.

"_If you're too tired to drive, you're welcome to stay in the guest room,"_ said Kelly.

"_No, it's fine. I should go,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, ok. I'll walk you out to your car,"_ said Kelly disappointed.

_"That's ok. I'll see you sometime next week?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, see ya,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon leaves and Kelly slowly closes the door behind him. Kelly's back leaned on the door still wishing that Brandon had stay and talk with her a while longer. She then goes to her bedroom and closes the door.

Brandon got home fine but he wasn't tired at all. He sat in his bed still thinking about the photos that Kelly had showed him. He still couldn't believe that he had missed so much. Realizing how precious the moments that he spent with his friends were, he could picture himself being a part of those photos if he had just stayed for a few more years. Maybe things could've been different for him. He pictured Steve asking him instead of Dylan to be Madeline's godfather. He pictured him giving a toast to David and Donna at their wedding. He even pictured himself being with Kelly as they held Sammy. What's worse is that now that everyone except for Kelly had moved on, he wouldn't have a chance to recapture those moments. Brandon's photos for the past ten years couldn't compare to Kelly's. While Kelly's photos showed people living in their moments of emotion, happiness, and reality, Brandon's photos depicted nothing but fake smiles and handshakes with people that Brandon don't even care about. He was afraid that being away for so long, he had forgotten how to become the Brandon he once was or the Brandon that everyone loved. Maybe all he is now is nothing more than a cheap imitation of what he once was.

Brandon turns off the lights and goes to sleep.

**Coming Next - Brandon visits the L.A. Office with a surprise waiting for him.**


	5. Why Did I Come Here?

Author's Note - This was another cut scene that I had originally intended to delete. Here it is anyway.

**Chapter 5 - Why Did I Come Here?**

Brandon got up pretty early that Friday morning. He had gotten over the photos that Kelly had showed him on Wednesday. He decided not to let the past bother him and look forward to the future. After all, he was going to take the next big step in his career today. Who would've thought that he would become a vice president of a major metropolitan company (or any company)? Not him. He even recalled the time he was rejected by the L.A. Times after graduating from CU. However, this time was different. This time he had over ten years of professional experience, including several award winning articles under his belt. For once, he admitted to himself that moving to D.C. ten years ago was the right decision.

To Brandon's surprise, the L.A. office of the New York Chronicle was in complete disarray. There was paper everywhere. Old articles were torn up. The computers were spray painted. There was also a stench that reeks of rotten food. The worst part of all was that he couldn't find anybody that work there. At first he thought he was in the wrong place. This couldn't be the place, could it? From the looks of things, this place looked worse than The Beverly Beat when Steve first inherited it. He continued to look around until he finally found somebody sleeping on one of the chairs in the conference room.

_"Hey, excuse me?"_ said Brandon as he tried to wake the guy who is sleeping.

_"Oh, are you Brandon?"_ asked the guy waking up.

_"Yeah, this is the New York Chronicle, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It sure is. I'm Tony. I'm supposed to show you around,"_ said Tony.

_'Thanks," _said Brandon who is still in shock.

_"Sorry about the mess; it was done mostly by the people who were laid off," _said Tony.

_"Everyone was let go?" _asked Brandon.

_"Pretty much...We had numerous budget cuts. After we cut half of the staff, the other half went on strike, and that was the beginning of the end," _explained Tony.

_"Looks like I just inherited a bunch of problems," _said Brandon.

_"It sure looks that way," _said Tony.

A lot of thoughts were going through Brandon's mind as Tony showed him the rest of the office. He began to have second thoughts about moving to L.A. He thought he was here to run an office, not start it from scratch. Brandon had remembered reading about the bad press about the L.A. office in D.C. But never could he have imagined that things were this bad. Tony showed Brandon some of the old articles by the writers who were recently laid off. They weren't great but decent enough for most readers. If he thought leaving D.C. would mean leaving his problems, he was dead wrong.

Once the tour was over, Brandon and Tony locked up the office and walked outside.

_"Here," _said Tony as he handed Brandon the keys to the office.

_"What's this?" asked Brandon, accepting the keys._

_"The keys, boss,"_ said Tony.

_"Thanks but I haven't accepted the job yet,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't care. I'm done with the company. I got a job with the L.A. Times. Good luck to you,"_ said Tony has he walked away.

_"Thanks, I guess,"_ said Brandon was he just stood there.

Brandon continued to stand there as he glanced at the building. He always wanted to be in control, just not damage control. Basically, if he took the job, he would have to do all the work himself in a very small amount of time. He knew the CEO and president of the company would have their eyes and ears on him the entire time. One false move and his career would be over. He knew that this was a hard decision to make.

When Brandon got back to this hotel room, he considered his options. He could reject the job offer and stay in D.C. and continue his career as a writer. Of course, by not accepting the job, he felt that his chances of being considered for future promotions are unlikely. But by accepting the job, the entire fate of the L.A. Office would depend on his success or failure. Fortunately, Brandon loved the challenge. If he chooses to accept the job and was successful, he knew that the praise that he would get would be an absolute reward to him.

He went back and forth for while on his options when he realized his decision ultimately depended on one person. To Brandon, Kelly was the tiebreaker. Even though Brandon their dinner went well, he didn't know where their relationship was going. Of course, their current relationship was nothing more than a mere friendship. Even though, he was in a hurry to find out, he knew that Kelly was not a person who can be rushed. She would need lots of time to consider her options. After making Kelly choose between him and Dylan for several years, Brandon didn't want to give Kelly more than she can handle. Brandon knew that Dylan was still a part of Kelly's life. And by putting himself with Kelly, it may even complicated things with Sammy; not to mention, ruined his friendship with Dylan. Brandon decided to have dinner with Kelly again the following week and see where that would take them.

Brandon arrived at the Peach Pit for lunch and possibly get some advice from Nat on his decision. When Brandon walked in, he saw Kelly at the counter by herself. He wouldn't consider this as a sign to stay but it was definitely a start. He walked over and sat next to her.

_"Hi, is this seat taken?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"It is now,"_ said Kelly smiling back.

_"Seriously, is this seat taken?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's all yours,"_ laughed Kelly at Brandon who obviously didn't get her joke.

_"Thanks. What are you doing here all by yourself?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I could ask you the same thing,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I had a rough morning at the office. I need a good meal,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, me too. I don't usually go this far out for lunch but I just need to be alone,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh sorry. I didn't know you wanted to be alone,"_ apologized Brandon.

_"No, don't be silly. I wouldn't mind being alone with you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks. I enjoy your company as well,"_ said Brandon smiling to Kelly.

_"Speaking of company, did I do something to upset you Wednesday night?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, why do you ask?"_ replied Brandon.

_"It seems one moment you we were fine and the next you were in a rush to leave,"_ said Kelly.

_"It wasn't anything. I was just tired,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok, I just want to make sure it wasn't me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Don't worry it's not,"_ said Brandon as he tried to change the subject.

_"Brando,"_ yelled Nat coming from the backroom.

_"Hey Nat, can I get a megaburger?"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ said Nat as he leaves to get Brandon's food.

_"So, how's your day at the office so far?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Awful, the place is a mess,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How are the writers?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Good, they definitely have a lot of potential,"_ lied Brandon as he doesn't want Kelly to know that there are no writers.

_"Well, you're just the guy to bring the potential out in them,"_ said Kelly sweetly.

_"Thanks, I hope so,"_ said Brandon who smiled back at Kelly.

_"Enough about me, anything new going on with you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Not much, just work and Sammy. Oh, that reminds me; he asked about you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Really? What did my little buddy say?"_ asked Brandon cutely.

_"Your little buddy told me that you need to improve on your building block skills,"_ replied Kelly laughing at Brandon.

_"What? I thought he was impressed with my 'Leaning Tower of Pisa"_,_" _asked Brandon sarcastically.

_"Oh, he was just being nice. He's very honest with me," _said Kelly smiling at Brandon.

_"But he's not with me?" _asked Brandon playfully shocked at what Kelly said.

_"No, I'm just teasing you. He probably just doesn't want to lose you as a friend," _laughed Kelly.

_"Well, you tell him that I'll always be his friend," _said Brandon.

_"Seriously Brandon. It may not be a good idea for me to tell him that," _said Kelly.

_"Why not?" _asked Brandon.

_"Because you're leaving in a week. I don't want him to go through what he went through with Dylan," _said Kelly.

_"I understand," _said Brandon disappointed.

_"I'm sorry," _said Kelly.

_"No, it's fine. I guess things would be different if I were to move to L.A.," _said Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"For Sammy? Nah, he'll get over you in time; just like he did with Dylan," _said Kelly.

_"Well, I wouldn't be moving just for Sammy," _said Brandon.

_"Why? What else is here?" _asked Kelly.

_"Oh, I dunno...old memories, good friends," _replied Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"You'll still be my phone friend, right?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Right,"_ replied Brandon who was disappointed that Kelly didn't show any emotion of him possibly moving to L.A.

Nat comes back with Brandon's food.

_"Brandon, I'm sorry for the wait. The meat was more frozen than I thought,"_ said Nat.

_"No, problem,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well Brandon, it was nice talking to you again. But I gotta get back to work,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok...do you still want to have dinner sometime next week?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, what day?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How about Sunday night?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, Sunday's no good. Dylan's flying in Sunday night,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. How about Monday?"_ asked Brandon disappointed after hearing about Dylan.

_"Perfect. Can you come by the house? I'm sure Dylan would love to see you too,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, that'll be nice,"_ said Brandon still sad.

_"Great. I'll see you then...bye Brandon; bye Nat,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

_"See ya, Kel,"_ said Nat.

Kelly leaves and Nat notices that Brandon is bothered by what Kelly said.

_"You ok, pal?"_ asked Nat.

_"I guess,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why don't you just tell her that you're moving back?"_ asked Nat.

_"Because I'm not sure if I'm going am moving back,"_ said Brandon.

_"What about the job?"_ asked Nat.

_"Nat, the place was a mess and there's no staff. This guy gave me the keys and took off,"_ explained Brandon.

_"So, what are you gonna do?"_ asked Nat.

_"I don't know. I was considering just staying in Washington,"_ said Brandon.

_"You sure that's what you want?"_ asked Nat.

_"I really don't know. There's really nothing keeping me here except...you know,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Kelly?"_ asked Nat.

_"Yeah. And what hurts is that every time I talk to her, it seems like she looks at me only as a friend,"_ said Brandon.

"_Maybe that's all it is,"_ said Nat.

"_I thought so too but whenever we talk, it always seems as if we're more than just friends,"_ said Brandon.

_"Maybe she's not being honest with herself...just like you,"_ said Nat.

_"A part of me really wants to be with her, while another part of me thinks that this is so complicated that I should be in Washington where I belong,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brando, nobody belongs to just one place. You go wherever makes you happy,"_ said Nat.

_"Thanks Nat; I'm just not sure where that place is,"_ said Brandon.

_"If it helps, I think you should stay in Washington UNLESS you got a really good reason to be here,"_ said Nat.

_"I can always count on you to state the obvious, Nat,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it,"_ said Nat.

Nat leaves and Brandon sits there and continues to eat his meal.

**Coming Next: Brandon gets Kelly out of a drunken situation.**

You don't want to miss it; it's really funny!


	6. Drunk on Love

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy to say that this chapter takes BK a little bit further than previous chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 - Drunk on Love**

It's Sunday afternoon and Kelly is getting ready for Dylan to arrive. It had been several months since Kelly has seen Dylan. Even though their relationship was over, Kelly still felt obligated to plan for his arrival. She was going to prepare dinner for everyone including Sammy and Silver. Of course, Kelly also thought about what to talk about with Dylan. She figured he'll talk about his trips, the places he's been, and the places he's gonna be going to. He'll spend some time with Sammy, and will be out of here in a day or two. And then things will be as if he was never here.

Kelly and Sammy are in the kitchen preparing dinner.

_"What time is daddy coming?"_ asked Sammy.

_"He said he'll be here by 6"_ said Kelly.

_"How many more hours is that?"_ asked Sammy.

_"2,"_ said Kelly smiling at Sammy who is scrambling the eggs.

_"You're doing a good job,"_ added Kelly.

Sammy smiles at Kelly who smiles back.

The phone rings and Kelly goes to pick it up.

_"Hello,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yeah, Dylan?"_ replied Kelly.

_"Hey Kel, how are you?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I'm fine. Are you in L.A. already?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, change of plans. That's why I'm calling,"_ replied Dylan.

_"What? Dylan, what do you mean change of plans?"_ asked Kelly angrily.

_"It's a long story. Look, I gotta stay here tonight. I'll get there tomorrow night,"_ replied Dylan.

_"What time?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't know yet. I'll call you later once I found out,"_ said Dylan.

_"I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner. I already started making dinner,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, start without me, and I'll catch up tomorrow,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, whatever,"_ said Kelly who is still mad.

_"I'll talk to you later; bye"_ said Dylan.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly who hangs up the phone.

Sammy is looking at Kelly from the kitchen. Kelly notices and joins her son.

_"Honey, I'm sorry but your dad is busy. He will be here tomorrow instead,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why? He said he'll be here today,"_ asked Sammy looking at Kelly disappointed.

_"Sweetie, things change. He'll be here tomorrow; just one more day, ok?"_ explained Kelly consoling Sammy.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy who goes and hugs Kelly.

Kelly knew that she shouldn't waste any of her time to welcome Dylan back but she still wanted to put a good impression for Sammy's sake. So the next day, Kelly left work early to pick up Sammy from daycare and to re-cook the dinner from last night. She had confirmed with Silver that she will home after school so that they can prepare the dinner as fast as possible.

When Kelly and Sammy got home, Kelly saw that there was a message on the answering machine waiting for her. Sammy went to his room as Kelly listened to the message.

_"Hey Kel, it's me. Look, I got bad news. I just found out that I'm gonna be stuck here till God knows when, so it looks like I'm going to have to cancel my visit. They just need more people to stay until it finishes. Please tell Sammy I'm sorry and give him a hug and a kiss for me. Sorry, Kel. I'll talk to you later; bye,"_ said Dylan on the answering machine.

Kelly stood by the answering machine disappointed and mad. She still had no idea of how to break the news to Sammy. She eventually realized that she couldn't tell Sammy anything but the truth. After all, Dylan is a man of a lot of money and resources. If he really wanted to be here; he would've been here already...and probably would've never left in the first place.

Silver walks in and sees Kelly still standing there by the answering machine.

_"Ok, I know, I'm late. I was talking to Annie and we lost track of time,"_ said Silver as she notice Kelly not responding.

_"Kel, you ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, I'm not,"_ said Kelly.

Silver pauses for a moment trying to guess what's going on.

_"Let me guess; he cancelled,"_ said Silver.

_"Bingo,"_ said Kelly as she played the message for Silver.

Kelly went into Sammy's room to tell him the bad news. Sammy didn't cry or say a word. It seems as if Sammy can sense that his mom was already upset that he didn't need to make her feel worse. Instead, he went and gave Kelly a hug.

_"Did you have a good day at daycare?"_ asked Kelly as she tried to change the subject.

_"Yeah, it was fun,"_ said Sammy pretending to smile.

_"Do you want to spend the afternoon with me instead? We can have fun,"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I just want to be alone right now,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Ok, why don't you go and play?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

Sammy slowly walked to his toys on the ground. He tried to play but it was obvious that he was disappointed about Dylan not showing up. The fact that Kelly couldn't make things better for Sammy made her feel useless. She knew Dylan had cancel before in the past and that Sammy would eventually get over it in a few days but she felt that it wasn't right for Sammy to go through this pain every single time. She glanced over at Sammy's desk and saw a drawing of Dylan walking in the door and seeing Kelly and Sammy waiting for him and smiling. This made Kelly even more upset. She put the picture down and left Sammy's room.

Silver sees Kelly upset.

_"Kel, are you ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'll be fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"How's Sammy taking it?"_ asked Silver.

_"I know he's upset. How's just trying to hide it,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm sorry...do you want me to start dinner?"_ asked Silver.

_"Do whatever you want. Keep an eye on Sammy for me. I'll be back in a little while,"_ said Kelly.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Silver.

_"I just need to be alone right now,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you sure you're ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, I'm fine. Call me if you need anything,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, bye,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly grabbed her purse and left the house, leaving Silver worried of what Kelly might do.

In the other part of town, we see Brandon the L.A. office of the NY Chronicle. He has a panic look on his face, while trying to find any means of reviving this office into what it used to be. He had been reading old unpublished articles all day long that he had found on the ground, trying to salvage what's left of them. Then he thought, even if he was to publish these articles, he would still need a staff and most importantly, writers in short notice. Brandon knew that his boss, Mr. Thomas was waiting for him to make a decision about the job. At this point, he was planning to tell his boss that unless the company provided him with some more resources including people, he would have to pass on the promotion. If so, Brandon would sincerely hope that Mr. Thomas would let him stay in the D.C. office.

It was getting late, so Brandon called it a day. He locked up the office and returned to his hotel to change for dinner with Kelly. Even though his mind was on the job, he was nervous about seeing Dylan again, especially since Dylan will be staying at Kelly's. Brandon assumed that since he and Kelly were no longer together, she would have no reason not to invite Dylan along for dinner. On the other hand, Brandon was excited to finally see Dylan in person. After all, they bonded so well over the phone; it's about time they talk in person.

Brandon stopped off at a nearby florist to get some flowers for Kelly. He stayed persistent and was trying very hard to continue to make a good impression on Kelly, hoping that she'll notice.

Brandon got up to Kelly's house and knocked on the door.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Silver as she opened the door.

_"Hey Silver, is Kelly here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, she was upset so she left,"_ replied Silver.

_"Upset about what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Dylan cancelled; he's not coming after all,"_ said Silver.

Brandon had mixed feelings about Dylan cancelling his visit. In one hand, he was thrilled that he would get to spend the evening alone with Kelly. However, on the other hand, being that Kelly was already upset, made Brandon think that their evening was already ruined.

_"Oh man; I guess she's not taking it so well, huh?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, she just left,"_ replied Silver.

"_Do you know where she might be?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ said Silver worryingly.

_"Alright, let me call her,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon calls Kelly's cell phone. We see that Kelly is drunk at a bar. She hears her phone ring and answers it.

_"Mmmm?"_ asked Kelly drunk.

_"Kel, are you alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ugh…who is this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's Brandon. Kelly, where are you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon? I think I know a Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, my name is Brandon. Kelly, where are you?"_ asked Brandon again.

The bartender yanks Kelly's cell phone out of her hand.

_"Hey, I was talking to what's his name,"_ said Kelly angrily.

_"Hello, who is this?"_ asked the Bartender on the phone.

_"This is Brandon. Is Kelly with you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Are you Kelly?"_ asked the Bartender to Kelly.

_"Why? Who wants to know?"_ giggled Kelly.

_"Look, I don't know who this woman is, but Brandon, you need to come here and get her out of my bar immediately. I got the health inspector guy coming and they're not gonna like this,"_ said the bartender angrily.

_"Alright, I'm coming right now. What's your address?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's The Gomez Club on 127 Rockwell Avenue,"_ said the bartender.

_"Ok, could you keep an eye on her till I get there?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Alright, I'll try,"_ said the bartender disgusted at Kelly.

Brandon and the bartender get off the phone.

_"So what happened? Where's Kelly?"_ asked Silver worryingly.

_"She's drunk at some bar. I'm gonna go and bring her back,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. I'll stay here and watch Sammy. Could you call me if you need help?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sure. Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Bye,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly is still drunk and is now is talking to a biker.

_"So, what do you do?"_ asked the biker.

_"Oh, I am a guidance counselor at a high school,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh well, in that case, I'm in a desperate need for some guidance...my name is Chain by the way,"_ said the biker.

_"Why do you call yourself that? Do you like to chain people up?"_ grinned Kelly.

_"Yeah, we actually call ourselves, The Chain Gang. Why don't you come back to my place and see what I mean?"_ asked Chain.

_"I would but I'm supposed to wait for someone named Bremen or Brad or something,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Hey, whoever stood up is a loser. C'mon; come with me and I'll show you a good time,"_ said Chain.

Brandon walks into the bar and sees Kelly talking to Chain. He goes up to them.

_"Kelly, are you alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hey, who the hell do you think you are? I saw her first,"_ said Chain angrily to Brandon.

_"She's drunk. I'm here to take her home,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, too late because she wanted me to take her home,"_ said Chain.

_"Look buddy; please don't take advantage of my friend, ok? I promise we'll leave and never come back,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, you can leave but she's coming with me,"_ said Chain as he pushes Brandon towards the wall.

_"Hey, I'm not looking for trouble here, pal,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sorry, but trouble's coming your way."_ said Chain.

Chain gives Brandon a low blow to his stomach. Brandon is in pain.

_"Get up if you want seconds,"_ laughed Chain happily.

The bartender comes back from the backroom.

_"Hey, what's going on here? Chain, get out of here,"_ said the bartender angrily.

_"Fine! So, do you still want to come with me?"_ asked Chain to Kelly.

Kelly looks really sick and doesn't reply. She looks up at Chain, leans towards him, and throws up on him. Brandon gets up and can't help but laugh at Chain.

_"You BITCH!,"_ yelled Chain at Kelly.

The bartender looks at Brandon.

_"Hey, are you Brandon?"_ asked the bartender.

_"Yes,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Look, are you alright? I'm so sorry about Chain...but you need to get your friend out of here now. The health inspector guy is here!,"_ said the bartender.

_"Ok...come on Kel, let's go," _said Brandon still in pain.

Kelly looks up at Brandon. Brandon backs up thinking that Kelly is going to puke again.

_"Oooo, you're cute. What's your name?" _asked Kelly to Brandon.

_"Brandon!" _said Brandon loudly.

_"Well, you are so adorable that I feel so sorry that I'm gonna have to throw up on you later," _giggled Kelly.

_"C'mon, let's go," _said Brandon.

_"Whatever you say," _said Kelly smiling.

Brandon helps Kelly up and is about to walk out until the bartender stops him.

_"Hey Brandon, aren't you gonna pay for the lady's drinks?" _asked the bartender.

Brandon sighed, turns, and faces the bartender.

_"Alright, how much do I owe you?" _asked Brandon.

_"$102.50," _replied the bartender.

_"What? $102.50? How many did she have?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Let's just say its $102 for the drinks and I gotta charge her the extra 50 cents because she was annoying the hell out of me earlier. She wouldn't shut up about men and this Dylan guy,"_ said the bartender.

Brandon looked sad because he didn't need to hear about Dylan right now.

_"Hey, do you know who this Dylan guy is?"_ asked the bartender.

_"No,"_ Brandon pretended.

_"That's too bad because I think I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson or two,"_ said the bartender.

Still hanging on to Kelly, Brandon paid the bartender.

_"Nope, sorry. I don't know any Dylan,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Kelly try to leave but the bartender stopped them again.

_"Hey, you gotta leave through the back door. The health guy is checking this room right now,"_ said the bartender.

The bartender rushes Brandon and Kelly out the back door.

Brandon is holding Kelly's hair up as she throws up some more in the parking lot. Brandon goes to his car and grabs some water so Kelly can rinse her mouth. He gives the water to Kelly.

_"That's right. Let it all out,"_ said Brandon who looks disgusted.

Brandon and Kelly are in the car. Brandon is driving and Kelly is still drunk but asleep. Brandon stops at a red light and looks at Kelly sleeping. He smiles.

Brandon carries Kelly inside her house, into her room, and into bed. Brandon takes off Kelly's shoes and covers her with her blankets. Kelly notices and begins to stir.

_"Mmmm, Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm glad finally you learned my name,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Are you here?"_ asked Kelly who is still sleepy.

_"Yes, I'm here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Come here,"_ said Kelly as she pulls Brandon in for a kiss.

Brandon enjoys the kiss for a moment but pulls himself back.

_"Kel, what are you doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Just thanking you for helping me and bringing me home...and always being there for me,"_ said Kelly still drunk.

_"Well, you don't have to do that. I'm here for you,"_ said Brandon as he calmly strokes Kelly's hair.

_"No, I think I have the perfect way to thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah? And what's that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Make love to me, Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon is surprised to hear this but continues to look at Kelly. Kelly looks back at Brandon with a huge smile.

_"Kel, you don't know what you're saying,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, I do. C'mon, it'll be ok. You don't have to worry about anything,"_ said Kelly as she reaches for Brandon's hand.

_"Kelly, go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's no big deal. We did it before. And we'll do it again,"_ said Kelly lovingly looking at Brandon.

_"Kel, that was different; we were dating back then,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly lets go of Brandon's hand.

_"Ugh; men; you are all the same,"_ said Kelly.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ asked Brandon who is frustrated.

_"I want you Brandon. Do you want me?"_ asked Kelly looking at Brandon.

Brandon pauses for a moment before answering.

_"Yes,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then stay and comfort me tonight and I'll comfort you,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon continued staring at Kelly. Even though he knew she was still drunk, he can't help but feel overwhelmed by Kelly's invitation. Since it's been so long, Brandon wanted her badly. Little does he know, Kelly was thinking the same thing. Brandon leaned in towards Kelly. Kelly smiles and makes room for Brandon.

_"Kel, I'm sorry but I can't be with you tonight,"_ said Brandon.

_"What? Why not, Brandon?"_ asked Kelly disappointed.

Brandon pauses for a moment.

_"Because if I do make love to you, I want you to remember every part of it,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon sweetly. She raises her right hand and strokes Brandon's face.

_"You are so sweet,"_ said Kelly as she lightly slaps Brandon's cheek.

She lies back down to her bed, closes her eyes, and goes to sleep. Brandon looks at her. He gets up from the bed, turns off the light, and leaves.

As he sat in his car thinking about the wild evening he just went though, he can't helped but smiled. He sure didn't anticipate Dylan not showing up, Kelly getting drunk, getting punched by a biker, and passing an opportunity to sleep with Kelly. Nevertheless, he was happy that he found out that Kelly was still attracted to him. Even though, she was drunk when she came onto him, he knew he won't have any problems trying to make a move on Kelly in the future.

**Coming next: Brandon finally tells Kelly about possibly moving to L.A.**


	7. Truth and Consequences

**Chapter 7 - Truth and Consequences**

Brandon woke up that Tuesday morning tired and alone. His stomach was still aching from the night before. Yet, judging from the smile on his face, he seemed to be in a pretty happy mood. Knowing that Kelly would have a hangover of a lifetime, he thought it was the perfect opportunity to get the date he didn't get last night. I know what you may think but Brandon wasn't thinking like a pervert. He would be there for Kelly, simply to nurse her back to health. After Kelly's fallout with Dylan, Brandon knew this was the perfect chance to prove to Kelly that he will be there for her.

Kelly, on the other hand wasn't off to such a good morning. She felt tired, sick, and something shaking her, telling her to wake up.

"C'mon, Kel. You're going to make us late," said Silver trying to wake up Kelly.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good, Silver," said Kelly.

"I can see that. So I guess you're not going to work, then," said Silver.

"I guess not," said Kelly trying to go back to sleep.

"Ok, I'll tell the secretary," said Silver.

"Thanks," said Kelly.

"So, what happened last night?" asked Silver.

"I don't remember. I don't even remember how I got home," said Kelly.

"I'm assuming you got drunk and Brandon brought you home," said Silver.

"Oh my god, Brandon...I totally forgot I was suppose to have dinner with him last night," said Kelly.

"Was he mad?" asked Kelly.

"Well, I was already asleep when he brought you home," replied Silver.

"Oh. I think I vaguely remember that," said Kelly.

"Could you also take Sammy to daycare?" added Kelly.

"Sure. You just stay in bed," said Silver.

"Ok, thanks," said Kelly as she goes back to sleep.

Silver leaves and comes back with Kelly's breakfast.

"Kel, here's your breakfast," said Silver.

"Thank you," replied Kelly.

"I'm leaving now; bye" said Silver.

"Have a good day. Thank you," said Kelly.

Silver leaves the house with Sammy.

Kelly wakes up three hours later, feeling much better. Most of her headache was gone and she could walk on her own again. As she comes back from the bathroom, she heard the doorbell rang. She sees that it's Brandon and opens the door.

"Brandon, hi," said Kelly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Brandon.

"Still a little groggy but much better," said Kelly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kelly.

"Well, I thought you can benefit from some hot soup, courtesy of Nat and some Aspirin, courtesy of yours truly," said Brandon.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. Thank you," smiled Kelly.

Brandon walks in and goes to the kitchen to get Kelly some water for the Aspirin. He then helps Kelly into bed and gives her the medicine.

"So, why aren't you at work?" asked Kelly.

"Already went. They're doing fine without me so I figure my services could be put to better use here," said Brandon.

"Well, thank you, but you didn't have to go out of your way for me," said Kelly.

"I wanted to. Besides you're much more interesting to talk to than the people at the office," said Brandon.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Kelly.

"Most likely in a couple of days," lied Brandon.

"I'm gonna miss you, Brandon" said Kelly looking at Brandon.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kel," said Brandon looking at Kelly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night," said Kelly.

"It's ok. The important thing is that you're alright," said Brandon.

"When Dylan cancelled, I just lost it. I mean, I should've seen it coming," said Kelly.

"It's ok to be mad," said Brandon.

"I don't even know why I even bother caring whether he comes or not," said Kelly.

"Because he's your friend and you care about him," said Brandon.

"I sure wish he'd care enough about spending some time with his son," said Kelly.

"Did he say when he was done over there?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know and I don't really care," said Kelly.

"I don't even remember much of what happened last night," added Kelly.

"You got drunk and I brought you home," said Brandon.

"Was that all? I don't remember," said Kelly.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it," lied Brandon.

"Brandon, I may not remember much from last night but I do remember what happened between us," said Kelly.

"What are you talking about, Kel? Nothing happened between us," said Brandon who started to get a little nervous.

"Because I vaguely remember that we kissed here last night," said Kelly.

"Ok; there may have been a kiss or two but I knew going any further than that would be me taking advantage of you. And I didn't want to go there," said Brandon.

"Well, it must've been very easy to resist me being that I was so wasted," said Kelly.

"It's was never easy to resist you, Kel," said Brandon looking at Kelly.

"Thank you for being a gentleman," smiled Kelly looking back at Brandon.

Kelly leans in and kisses Brandon on the lips. As Brandon starts to pulls back, Kelly leans in to kiss him again. Brandon enjoyed the kiss but since he was taken off-guard, he eventually pulls back.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" asked Brandon.

"Brandon, I may not remember much from last night but I did recall something very sweet that you said to me," said Kelly.

"And what's that?" asked Brandon.

"You said that if you do make love to me, you'll want me to remember it," said Kelly.

"You remember that?" asked Brandon surprised.

"Yes, I do. Now, the only question is, did you still mean what you said?" asked Kelly.

"Yes," said Brandon after pausing for a moment.

"Then what are waiting for?" asked Kelly softly.

"Kel, I don't know. I mean, I want to, but I'm afraid of how we're gonna feel afterward," said Brandon.

"I promise you'll feel loved, comforted, and satisfied...and so will I," replied Kelly.

Kelly sits up and gently pulls Brandon to the bed.. She slowly and softly kisses Brandon on the lips. Brandon smiled as he enjoyed every moment of the kiss. He started to slowly rub his face against her's.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," said Kelly.

"It sure does," agreed Brandon.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" whispered Brandon to Kelly's ear.

"Yes. I want you so badly," replied Kelly softly.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly moved her hand towards Brandon's stomach, reaching for his pants when Brandon felt a pain.

_"Ow..,"_ said Brandon loudly.

_"What; are you alright?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, it's just that my stomach is still sore from last night,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Were you drunk too?"_ grinned Kelly.

_"No, there was this biker guy who was trying to take advantage of you. I got into a fight with him,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh my god; are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're ok,"_ said Brandon smiling at Kelly.

_"Well, I am, thanks to you. I promise I'll be gentle,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

Brandon smiled at Kelly as they kiss some more. Kelly pulls Brandon into and over to the other side of the bed. They start to kiss again as they slowly take turns in undressing each other. Before dropping their last article of clothing, they stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Kelly went first and dropped her panties to the floor. Brandon then dropped his boxers.

"_You look so beautiful,"_ said Brandon looking at Kelly.

"_Thank you and you look so adorable,"_ smiled Kelly which made Brandon smile as well.

They lean in and kiss again. Brandon goes on top of Kelly as she pulls the covers over them.

An hour later, Brandon and Kelly are still in bed holding each other. Kelly has her right hand stroking Brandon's chest. Kelly looked up at Brandon and he smiled at her. He kisses her shoulder, her cheek, and forehead. This certainly was not what Brandon had expected to happened but glad it did. What had happened made his decision of whether or not to move to L.A. an easy choice. Brandon was convinced that Kelly wanted him in her life and he wanted Kelly in his.

_"Mmmm, I gonna miss this warm body when you leave,"_ said Kelly.

_"Who says I have to go?"_ asked Brandon smiling at Kelly.

_"C'mon. Brandon, you got a life and a job back in D.C.,"_ said Kelly who doesn't know Brandon wasn't joking.

_"I could have a job and a life here too...and I'll have you too if you'll let me,"_ said Brandon.

_"What are you talking about, Brandon?"_ asked Kelly as she loosens herself from Brandon.

_"I got promoted to vice president of the L.A. office,"_ said Brandon.

_"So you're moving here?"_ asked Kelly surprised by the news.

_"Well, I haven't gave them an answer it but after today, I'm sure I will,"_ smiled Brandon at Kelly.

_"So, when were you going to tell me about this?"_ asked Kelly who now looks mad.

_"Kel, what's the matter? I thought you would be thrilled about this,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing...look, I gotta get dinner ready for Silver and Sammy,"_ said Kelly who is getting dressed.

_"Kel, what did I do?"_ asked Brandon who is surprised by Kelly's reaction.

_"I think you should just go,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly...,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, just go; please,"_ said Kelly.

As Brandon got dressed, he looks at Kelly with a confused look.

_"Can I call you later?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know"_ said Kelly as she walks out of the bedroom dressed.

Brandon walks out angry and confused. After Brandon left, Kelly comes out of the bathroom sad. She goes back into her room and shuts the door.

Spending the day with Kelly meant everything to Brandon. When Brandon held her, he felt safe, loved, and special. For once, he felt like the same Brandon before he left for D.C. At the same time, he was so disappointed of the way Kelly reacted to his news about moving back to L.A. He just didn't see it coming. What made things worse was that he still have a decision about the job to make. Before sleeping with Kelly, though he was confused about her feelings towards him, the thought of not knowing still gave him hope of winning her over. But now that he knows how she feels, he felt like he's wasted his time loving someone who won't love him back.

The next few days were hard for both Brandon and Kelly. Though they didn't contact each other after the other day, it seems that it was all they could think about. Brandon tried to keep busy at the office. He managed to clean everything up and sort all the usable articles from the trash. He tried calling Kelly a few times but got the voicemail. Brandon must've left her about ten messages begging and pleading her to call him back. He needed answers and he needed them now! Kelly, on the other hand, felt a little better after Sammy got over Dylan not showing up, and was happy again. Still, her mind wasn't on Dylan anymore; but on Brandon. She had gotten all of Brandon's messages. The more she listened to them, the sadder she got and started to cry. At one point, she regretted sleeping with Brandon and hurting him to the point where their friendship was in trouble. She simply didn't know whether she was the one to blame or not.

That Friday afternoon was a quiet one at the West Beverly High School parking lot. The weekend was here and not a single student was in sight. It's 4pm and Brandon stood by his car, hoping to get a chance to talk to Kelly when she comes out. He had been waiting for her since 2:30pm. Since Kelly's car was still on the lot, he knew that she was still inside. He didn't want to go in to her office, cause a scene, and resort to having security escort him out. Even though he wasn't planning on causing trouble, he wasn't leaving anything up to chance. After all, he felt he had nothing to lose. His relationship with Kelly wasn't going to happen, their friendship was ruined, and his job promotion turned out to be much more than he bargained for.

Brandon finally saw Kelly step out of the building into the parking lot. Brandon headed towards her and catches her off guard.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, what are you doing here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I came to talk to you. You haven't returned any of my phone calls,"_ said Brandon.

_"I was busy,"_ explained Kelly.

_"Kel, I just want to know what did I do wrong"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I got to go pick up Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. We can we talk on the way there?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I prefer it if we didn't,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why?,"_ asked Brandon who is hurt.

Kelly looks down and realizes that she had to tell him the truth.

_"You wanna know why? You lied to me. That's why,"_ said Kelly loudly.

_"I didn't lie to you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, you did. First, you told me that you were only going to be in L.A. for two weeks; then you tell me that you're moving here,"_ said Kelly angrily.

_"Kel, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the job. But why does it matter anyway? I love you and I want to be with you,"_ said Brandon sincerely.

_"How do I know that you really love me? Because we slept together or because you conveniently got a job here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Look, I didn't wanna tell you because I wasn't sure of how you felt about me,"_ said Brandon.

_"So when did you figure out how I felt about you? Before, while, or after we made love?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon doesn't answer because he didn't know the answer anymore.

_"Brandon, you made me think that this was nothing more than a fling,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, doesn't that constitute as you using me for sex? And for the record, I never thought it was a fling,"_ asked Brandon.

_"You did the first time,"_ said Kelly.

_"What? We only did it one time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, you don't remember? Think back long and hard, Brandon. You know what I'm talking about,"_ Kelly said.

_"Kelly, don't bring that up again,"_ said Brandon knowing what Kelly was referring to.

_"You made me feel like such a loser that time; like I was used"_ said Kelly as tears start rolling down her face.

Brandon started to have tears in his eyes as well.

_"I didn't know you felt that way,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, I did,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, you came to me for comfort that time. And that's all I thought you wanted,"_ said Brandon.

_"Isn't that the same as what's happening right now?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Or maybe it's the fact that you're the one that's hurting this time instead of me,"_ added Kelly.

_"So is this payback for me hurting you? And why didn't you say anything to me that time?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because if you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't have let me go,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I did want to be with you. I still do. I just didn't think you wanted to be with me...until now,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, we did it this time because we were both lonely. We comforted each other. That was it,"_ said Kelly.

_"When did I ever give you the impression that I was so lonely that I needed pity sex from you?"_ asked Brandon angrily.

_"When you called, you told me that you were always traveling alone and you never get to meet anyone. I thought I was doing you a favor,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I didn't ask you to do me any favors, Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly stayed silent and doesn't reply. As Brandon looked at Kelly, he realized something. He saw that Kelly was crying. But being so mad that he was, he couldn't help but make the situation worse.

_"You know what, Kel?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What?"_ replied Kelly angrily.

_"Might I ask, before I came along, when was the last time you were comforted by someone?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_ asked Kelly angrily.

_"Because it seems to me that you needed to sleep with me more than I needed to sleep with you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Shut up, Brandon!,"_ said Kelly angrily.

_"Or was it because Dylan was away for so long that you were so desperate that you came onto me?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly's face turned and looked at Brandon. He could tell from her eyes that she was hurting and that he wished he could take back what he just said. But before he could apologize, Kelly slapped Brandon hard on his left cheek.

As Kelly walked away with tears still rolling down her cheek, Brandon just stood still, looking down.

**Coming next: Dylan returns to L.A. and Brandon goes back to Washington D.C.**

Author's Note – Originally, Brandon and Kelly's love scene was very descriptive. But since this was just a tease, I decided to save the detailed love scene for a future chapter.

Again, thanks to everyone who read and commented on this story. There are plenty more chapters to come. Stay tuned!


	8. Gone But Not Forgotten

Author's Note - Please note that even though the next few chapters including this one will have many Dylan and Kelly moments, most of which does/will tie into Brandon. This is still a Brandon & Kelly fanfic. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8 - Gone But Not Forgotten**

Brandon had a lot of time to think on his way back to his hotel room. He thought about the office, D.C., and of course, Kelly, due to the fact that he could still feel the effect of the slap that she gave him. The slap didn't hurt as much as what Kelly said. Kelly telling Brandon that their time together meant nothing more than a fling was more than enough reason to send Brandon packing. He wanted answers and Kelly gave him more than he bargained for. Brandon regretted accusing Kelly of using him for sex and that she was still in love with Dylan. However, what hurt even more was that he didn't get a chance to find out whether it was true or not. After all, Kelly never denied it.

Most of Brandon's stuff was still packed as he never planned on staying at the hotel on a permanent basis even if he were to move to L.A. In his wallet, he took out an old photo of him and Kelly that was taken back when they spent the summer together at Lake Minnetonka in Minnesota. Every time he looked at the photo, it reminded him of how much he missed those simpler times. It was also their first summer together as a couple. They were two carefree kids who played and laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world. Brandon put the photo back inside his wallet. He took out his phone and saw there was a message waiting for him. He didn't expect Kelly to call him back so soon but he wouldn't mind it if she did.

_"Hello Brandon. This is Mr. Thomas. Look, I'm sure you found out about how disorganized the L.A. office is. I've given you almost two weeks to think about it but the boss upstairs really needs an answer from you. Please call me as soon as you get this. Thanks,"_ said Mr. Thomas on the phone.

Brandon scanned his hotel room for a few seconds. He looked to his left. He looked to his right. He was alone. He picked up his phone and made the call. Surprisingly, Brandon seemed awfully calm in a situation like this.

We only hear his side of the conversation.

_"Hello Mr. Thomas. It's Brandon,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm good. How are you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I'm just trying to make the best decision,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, I considered that too, sir. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to reject your offer. I'll be just fine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Yes, I'll take the first flight out. I'll see you in the office on Monday,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok, thank you sir; bye,"_ said Brandon.

We see Brandon packing whatever was out back into his suitcase. He called the airline to schedule a flight. After writing down the flight information, he took one last look at the hotel room and headed out.

Kelly picked up Sammy from daycare and returned home. She tried to hide from Sammy, the fact that she was crying. Sammy notices but decided to keep quiet. She went to her bedroom and shut the door. Silver notices that Kelly is home and knocks on her door.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's Silver. Can I come in?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, I'm tired. Can this wait?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure but I think you would like to know that Dylan called,"_ said Silver.

Kelly opened the door.

_"How long ago?"_ asked Kelly.

_"About an hour. He said he'll be in town in a few hours,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh ok; does he need me to pick him up from the airport?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He didn't say. He just said he'll stop by as soon as possible,"_ said Silver.

Silver notices Kelly's face.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, I'm fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"You don't look it. Have you been crying?"_ asked Silver.

_"I just had a really emotional day, that's all,"_ said Kelly.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Silver.

_"Nothing. It's over now,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, it's nothing. I'm fine. Would you help me with dinner?"_ asked Kelly who was trying to change the subject.

_"Yeah,"_ said Silver trying to please Kelly.

_"Why don't you give a call to Brandon; tell him that Dylan's coming?" _said Silver.

_"I don't think that's a good idea," _replied Kelly.

_"Why, aren't Brandon and Dylan best friends or something?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, can we just concentrate on dinner, please?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Whatever you say,"_ replied Silver.

A few hours later, there's a knock on the door. Kelly opens the door and sees Dylan carrying a few gifts.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Dylan.

_"Hi; come on in,"_ said Kelly hugging Dylan.

_"Thanks,"_ said Dylan walking in.

_"You look good,"_ said Dylan looking at Kelly.

_"Thanks; so do you,"_ said Kelly looking back at Dylan.

_"So where's Sammy?"_ asked Dylan.

_"He's in his room,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sammy, your dad's here,"_ said Kelly loudly.

_"I hope he's not mad at me for cancelling before,"_ said Dylan.

_"DADDY!"_ said Sammy as he ran for Dylan.

_"Looks like I got my answer,"_ said Dylan as he hugged Sammy.

_"I missed you. How are you?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I'm ok. How come you didn't you come last time?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I'm sorry, pal. But a lot of people needed my help. And if I didn't help them, they'll be very sad. You wouldn't want that, right?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No,"_ replied Sammy still sad.

_"But I felt so bad that I got you this,"_ said Dylan showing Sammy one of the gifts.

Sammy takes the gift box and tears the wrapping paper, revealing a new basketball.

_"Wow; thanks Daddy,"_ said Sammy as he goes to hug Dylan again.

Silver comes out of her room and sees Dylan.

_"Hey there,"_ said Silver as she goes to hug Dylan.

_"Hi,"_ said Dylan as he hugs Silver.

_"How are you?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm good. Looks like you're looking pretty good yourself,"_ said Dylan smiling at Silver.

_"I don't suppose you brought me something too,"_ said Silver.

_"Well, I don't know young lady. You're not an easy person to shop for,"_ said Dylan.

_"But I figure you'll like this,"_ said Dylan giving Silver the other gift.

Silver smiles and unwraps the gift, revealing a very expensive cashmere sweater.

_"Oh my god! I've been saving up money to buy this; how did you know?"_ said Silver.

_"You told me last time I was here,"_ said Dylan.

_"I can't believe you remembered. Thank you!,"_ said Silver hugging Dylan.

_"You're very welcome,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok, Sammy, why don't you two go get clean up for dinner,"_ said Kelly breaking the fun and merriment.

Silver and Sammy goes to the bathroom. Dylan looks at Kelly and she looks back.

_"You look beautiful,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thank you,"_ replied Kelly.

Dylan sees that Kelly is upset about something.

_"Kel, I'm sorry but I didn't know what to get you,"_ said Dylan.

_"Oh, it's ok. You don't have to get anything,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey, we can go shopping tomorrow and I'll buy you anything you want,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks but that's not necessary,"_ said Kelly.

_"C'mon, Kel. I said I was sorry for cancelling last time. Let me make it up to you,"_ said Dylan.

_"I'm not the one you need to make it up to,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll have a talk with him after dinner,"_ said Dylan looking at Kelly.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly who looks back.

Silver and Sammy comes back to the kitchen and they all sit down for dinner.

During dinner, Dylan told stories of his trips and all the places he's been over the past few months. We see Silver and Sammy laughing as they enjoy Dylan imitating all the exotic animals he encountered on his trip. Kelly joined in the fun a few times but she didn't speak much throughout dinner. Her mind was still on what happened that afternoon with Brandon. She kept on replaying the last few lines that Brandon had said to her in her mind. Listening to it the first time made it easy for her to hate Brandon. She wanted to kill him. But after a while, she saw some truth to what he said. Kelly still hated Brandon, but not really on what he said anymore but the fact that Brandon knew her too well; inside and out. She hated that even though Brandon was gone for over ten years, he still had such an effect on her. If she didn't care about him, she wouldn't still be thinking about him.

_"Kel, are you ok?"_ said Silver as she sees Kelly not eating.

_"I'm fine,"_ said Kelly snapping back to reality.

_"Look mommy,"_ said Sammy as he's imitating one of Dylan's dolphin impressions.

_"That's nice, honey,"_ said Kelly as she faked a smile.

After dinner, we see Silver and Kelly clean up the table, while Dylan and Sammy spend some time together in Sammy's room.

_"So, what were you thinking about during dinner?"_ asked Silver to Kelly.

_"Nothing,"_ said Kelly.

_"C'mon. I'm your sister. You can tell me these things,"_ said Silver.

_"What do you think of Dylan?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ replied Silver.

_"You said you wanna talk about it. So let's talk about it,"_ said Kelly.

_"I dunno. Dylan's Dylan,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, that's what I thought,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why, are you thinking about getting together with him?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, we tried it too many times. It doesn't work,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then, what's the matter?"_ said Silver.

_"I don't know. It seems that lately, I've been so lonely that I'm attracted to him again,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, he's an attractive guy. I thought you were always attracted to Dylan,"_ said Silver.

_"The fact is that it's so hard to find a guy to spend my life with that it's so easy to get attached to him again,"_ said Kelly.

_"What about Brandon? I thought you two were getting along well,"_ said Silver.

_"Shhhh...Dylan's in the next room. I don't want him to know that Brandon was here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why? Nothing happened...did it?"_ asked Silver.

_"Kel, did you and Brandon...?"_ added Silver.

_"Look, that's not the point,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh my god. When did it happen? I didn't see him here the morning after he brought you home,"_ said Silver.

_"It happened in the afternoon after you and Sammy left,"_ said Kelly.

_"Wow, Kel. I'm trust he got rid of your headache without any problems"_ said Silver smiling at Kelly.

_"Look, it was a mistake,"_ said Kelly giving Silver a serious look.

_"Why? I thought you liked him,"_ asked Silver.

_"We're friends. That's it,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you still in love with him?"_ asked Silver looking at Kelly.

_"It's very complicated. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. He's probably going back to Washington soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"I guess...I mean, if he were to move here, then things may be different,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, things would be different,"_ said Kelly still thinking about what Silver just said.

_"Silver, could you do me a favor..."_ added Kelly.

_"Don't worry, Kel; you're secret's safe with me,"_ said Silver interrupting Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem, that's what I get for being too curious,"_ said Silver.

Later that night, while Silver and Sammy are in bed, Dylan and Kelly are in the living room looking at the photos from his trips.

_"And this is where we help restore the beach,"_ said Dylan showing Kelly one of the photos.

_"Looks like you guys did a great job,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, you'll get to see how great it really is for yourself,"_ said Dylan.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I want you to come with me on my next trip,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, I can't. I got work and Sammy's got school soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well work and school could wait...Kel, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks but I just can't,"_ said Kelly.

_"Does this have anything to do with Brandon?"_ asked Dylan.

_"What about Brandon?"_ asked Kelly who is surprised Dylan brought Brandon's name up.

_"Sammy tells me that he was here the other night,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, he was in town and we had dinner together,"_ said Kelly.

_"Dinner here?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, at the Peach Pit. He walked me home and I invited him in to meet Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Was that all you guys did?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yes. What are you now, a private investigator or something?"_ rudely asked Kelly.

_"I'm just asking, Kel,"_ said Dylan who suspiciously looks at Kelly.

_"You know, you and I are no longer together. I'm free to date whoever I want,"_ said Kelly.

_"So are you and Brandon dating?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, we're just friends. Why does that matter to you?"_ replied Kelly who is feeling really nervous.

_"It doesn't but if you two were dating..."_said Dylan who pauses mid sentence.

_"What?"_ said Kelly.

_"I wouldn't want him to get jealous of what I got you,"_ said Dylan.

Dylan takes out a jewelry box and gives it to Kelly.

_"What's this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I did get you something after all,"_ said Dylan.

Kelly opened the box and sees a 24 Karat Gold Handmade Chain Necklace.

_"It's beautiful,"_ said Kelly looking at the necklace.

_"So are you,"_ said Dylan looking at Kelly.

Kelly looks at Dylan figures out what Dylan is trying to do.

_"I know where this is going; thanks and I'm sorry__,__ but I can't accept this,"_ said Kelly giving the necklace back to Dylan.

_"Kel, I bought the necklace for you because I thought it would look good on you,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, this is more than just the necklace. You do this every time you come here. You can't just give me something and expect me to be with you,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you want me to do?"_ asked Dylan.

_"It's been too long to fix things,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just want what's best for our son,"_ said Dylan.

_"Then why don't you try to be a father for more than a few days?"_ Kelly.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ asked Dylan who is getting angry.

_"It means that you can't expect to make him happy by just giving him a basketball!"_ replied Kelly loudly.

_"Sooner or later, he's gonna want more than that,"_ added Kelly.

_"What do you want me to buy him, a car?"_ asked Dylan.

_"You don't get it, do you, Dylan?"_ replied Kelly.

_"No, I don't Kelly. If I'm not mistaken, he seemed to be pretty happy during dinner,"_ said Dylan.

_"You don't see what I see every day when you're not here,"_ said Kelly who starts to cry.

Dylan looks down and doesn't reply.

_"He needs his father. He needs you to be there,"_ said Kelly who is still weeping.

Dylan looks at Kelly and goes to her. Kelly cries and Dylan consoles her.

_"I know. You're right,"_ said Dylan who continues hugging Kelly.

Brandon woke up early that Monday morning in Washington D.C. He showered, shaved, and got dressed for work. After having a rough time in L.A., he didn't look mad or sad. In fact, this was the first time in a long time that Brandon knew what he wanted.

When he arrived at work, it was great to see an office full of people for once. He saw hardworking professional writers just like himself. Man, it was good to be back! He was told to go to Mr. Thomas's office immediately. And that's exactly what he did.

_"Brandon, come in,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Hi Mr. Thomas, it's good to see you sir,"_ said Brandon shaking Mr. Thomas's hand.

_"How was your stay in L.A.?"_ asked Mr. Thomas.

_"It was ok. I got to visit some familiar places and had lunch with some old friends,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, right. I forgot you use to live there,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Yes, I did sir. But I also got a chance to look at the office too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I know the place was a mess and I wasn't surprised by your decision,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"I know, sir. It was definitely a very difficult decision to make,"_ said Brandon.

_"But I knew you would make the right one. That's why we chose you,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Thank you, sir. It's good to hear,"_ said Brandon.

_"We're going to miss you around here, Brandon. You've been great. Good luck,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Thank you, sir,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh before I forget...Brandon, everyone at the office wants to take you out for dinner one last time, just to say thank you,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Well, I don't know what to say,"_ said Brandon.

_"Say, you'll be at "_The Biestro_" at 6pm tonight,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"I'll be there. Thanks again,"_ said Brandon.

_"Now, go on, get outta here, and enjoy your day. I'll see you later tonight,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"I'll see you tonight, sir,"_ said Brandon as he walks out the door.

Brandon walks back to this desk to pack his things. His co-worker, James sees him.

_"Hey Brandon; welcome back,"_ said James.

_"Thanks; I miss you, man,"_ said Brandon.

_"Same here. So how was L.A.? How was the office?"_ asked James.

_"L.A. was ok. The office was a mess,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, I heard from Thomas when you called last week,"_ said James.

James sees Brandon putting his stuff in a box.

_"You're taking the job? Are you crazy?"_ asked James.

_"Yes, I am, James,"_ said Brandon.

_"But why? Brandon, c'mon, man. This could kill your career. How are you going to hire an entire staff and write the articles at the same time?"_ asked James.

_"You could've just said "No", and Thomas would've kept you here,"_ added James.

_"I know but it's worth it,"_ said Brandon as he continued packing.

_"Brandon, this is not about the money,"_ said James.

_"You're right. It's not,"_ said Brandon.

_"Does she have anything to do with this?"_ asked James pointing to the photo on Brandon's desk.

Brandon picks up the framed photo and looks at it.

_"Kinda,"_ said Brandon.

_"I understand now, my friend. Did you get to see her?"_ asked James.

_"Yeah, we talked and stuff,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I don't know how you do it, man. Ten years in a long distance relationship? She must be some girl,"_ said James.

_"Oh, she's some girl alright,"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

_"Does she still look this good?"_ asked James.

_"Actually, she looks even better,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Really? I wouldn't mind transferring to the L.A. office myself,"_ joked James.

_"Very funny, man,"_ said Brandon playfully hitting James.

_"What's her name, again?"_ asked James.

_"Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, be sure to tell Kelly for me that she's one lucky girl,"_ said James.

_"I will,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm gonna miss working with you, man. You've helped me out a lot throughout the years,"_ said James.

_"I'll miss you too, man. Thanks for everything,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, I'll see you tonight?"_ asked James.

_"Yeah, I'll see you tonight,"_ said Brandon as he finishes packing.

Brandon picks up his box of personal belongings and headed out. Along the way, he said goodbye to a few of his co-workers before leaving the office for good.

**Coming Next - Brandon returns to L.A. and a little get-together at Kelly's house turns out to be big trouble for everyone. Steve Sanders and Janet Sosna make guest appearances.**


	9. Are You Lost, Kid?

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay. I was preparing for an exam so I didn't have time to transcribe the chapters this past weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 9 - Are you Lost, Kid?**

Brandon exited the baggage claim of L.A.X. with his luggage just in time to see a familiar friend waiting for him at the gate.

_"Brandon, over here,"_ said Steve.

_"Steve, my man"_ said Brandon as he goes and hugs Steve.

_"How are you, Bran?"_ asked Steve.

_"I'm doing alright. How about you? How's Janet and Madeline?"_ asked Brandon.

_"We're good. Madeline's fine. Janet and I are actually expecting another baby,"_ said Steve.

_"That's great; congratulations. Seeing you as a father; now that's scary,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Hey, things have changed. I have matured since we last saw each other,"_ said Steve.

_"It has been way too long, hasn't it?"_ asked Brandon looking at Steve.

_"It sure has,"_ replied Steve who hugs Brandon again.

They continue talking as they walk out.

_"Hey, thanks again for picking me up,"_ said Brandon.

_"No problem. Thanks for calling,"_ said Steve.

_"Now, I got to admit that I was pretty mad that you didn't call me when you first got here,"_ added Steve.

_"I'm sorry, man. I haven't really spoken to anyone, really. I had a lot of things on my mind including the office,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, you could make it up to me by having dinner with me and Janet tonight,"_ said Steve.

_"Tonight? I don't know, Steve. I got to check into a hotel and find an apartment,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, please? It would mean a lot to us if you come,"_ said Steve.

Brandon looked at Steve for a moment. Seeing Steve serious for a moment really surprised Brandon. Maybe he really has changed over the past ten years. To Brandon, Steve will always be his goofy funny best friend from school. However, settling down and raising a family definitely brought out a mature side that Brandon was not used to seeing in Steve.

_"Sure, I'll have dinner with you. You just got to give me a ride back; it's a long way from Santa Cruz to here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Of course I will. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I really missed you,"_ said Steve.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon as they both get into Steve's Corvette.

_"I see your taste in cars still hasn't change,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, well, Janet let me keep this for good behavior,"_ smiled Steve as he starts driving.

_"I'll be sure to thank her for letting you off your leash to come here and pick me up,"_ joked Brandon.

_"It's not like that, Bran,"_ smiled Steve.

_"I know, Steve. I'm just kidding. It's great that you found someone,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, it is. But you got to tell about all the women you've met over the years,"_ said Steve.

_"Steve, it's not like that,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's not like what? I want to hear about the trips, the girls, and the forbidden love; everything!"_ said Steve.

_"Now that's the Steve, I know and love,"_ joked Brandon as Steve laughs with him.

_"I guess sometimes I just missed being single,"_ said Steve.

_"You and Janet doing alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, don't get the wrong idea; we're doing great! It's just that whenever you tell me about your trips, I kinda wish I was hanging out with you,"_ said Steve.

_"The feeling's mutual, man,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ah, c'mon. I still can't believe you're even giving up free trips and all the women you'll meet for an office job,"_ said Steve.

_"It's more than trips and women, Steve. I love writing,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then why are you giving it up?"_ asked Steve.

_"I'm not. I'm just splitting my time between managing and writing,"_ said Brandon.

_"Believe me, from the ways things are going at the L.A. office, I'll still be writing for most of the paper,"_ added Brandon.

_"Ok, fair enough but don't you miss the women? The no-strings attached rule?"_ grinned Steve.

_"First of all, it's not a rule. And for your information, I didn't have that much time to date,"_ said Brandon.

_"Who said anything about dating? Didn't you have at least a few one nighters?"_ asked Steve.

_"Nope, none of those,"_ said Brandon.

_"C'mon Brandon. It's me, you're talking to. I thought we were best friends,"_ said Steve.

_"We are. And I'm telling you the truth,"_ said Brandon.

_"Fine; be that way. I'll just keep bugging you until you tell me,"_ said Steve.

_"And I'll tell Janet our little conversation,"_ said Brandon try to threatening Steve.

_"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that you miss being single,"_ added Brandon.

_"No, please Brandon; don't tell her. I didn't even mean it...I love her,"_ pleaded Steve.

_"I'm sure you do,"_ said Brandon smiling at Steve.

Still in L.A., Steve waits for Brandon at the hotel as Brandon checks backs in. Afterwards, Brandon gets back into Steve's car and they drive to Santa Cruz to meet Janet for dinner.

After last Friday, Kelly's life had returned to normal. Since she hasn't seen or heard from Brandon in a few days, Kelly assumed that Brandon had returned to D.C. Dylan decided to stay in L.A. for a while longer. Though he doesn't know when or where he's needed next, he's making an effort in trying to be a better father to Sammy. Kelly, who notices this change in Dylan, is getting used to the fact that he may stay for a while.

Dylan and Kelly are at the park with Sammy. They sit one of the park benches as they watch Sammy play.

_"I can't believe he's going to be starting school soon,"_ said Dylan to Kelly about Sammy.

_"Me too. Next thing you'll know, he'll be chasing little girls in the playground,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey, we McKay men don't chase. Girls chase us,"_ joked Dylan.

_"Sure you do. Now tell me, how many of them are chasing you nowadays?"_ asked Kelly sarcastically.

_"I may let them chase me but that doesn't mean I let them catch me,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So, how many have you let catch you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not enough to keep me from coming back to you,"_ said Dylan.

_"If I recall, back in high school, you were chased by a few girls too,"_ said Kelly.

_"You should know, you were one of them,"_ said Dylan.

_"I thought you were chasing me,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, if I remember correctly, I was still with Brenda at the time. So I couldn't be the one doing the chasing,"_ said Dylan.

_"Is that why it took so long for you to decide between me and Brenda?"_ asked Kelly catching Dylan off guard.

_"It was never like that. Choosing between you and Brenda was a very hard decision for me,"_ explained Dylan.

_"Is that why you two stayed so close after we broke up?"_ asked Kelly looking at Dylan.

_"I stayed close to Brenda to get to you,"_ said Dylan.

_"Was she aware of that or did you make her believe it was something else?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, it was always about you. She was perfectly aware. Nothing happened between us,"_ said Dylan.

_"I know. I'm sorry for accusing you. I've just haven't dated for so long that I get jealous easily,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, why don't you and I go out to dinner tonight...alone,"_ said Dylan.

_"What about Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"We'll leave him with Silver,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Silver's going to be busy with her friends at the house tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's perfect. She'll be there,"_ said Dylan.

_"I don't know, Dylan. I don't want to get ahead of ourselves here,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's just dinner, Kel. C'mon; a night out will do you a lot of good,"_ said Dylan.

Dylan and Kelly looked at each other for a moment.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"Great,"_ smiled Dylan.

After the park, Dylan and Kelly take Sammy back home.

_"Silver, you're staying in tonight, right?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, Annie and a few friends are coming over,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok. I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, can you keep an eye on Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure, no problem. Why? Where are you going?"_ asked Silver.

_"Dinner with Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver.

_"That's it? You're not going to demand details when I get back?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Why? It's just dinner with Dylan. You're not still interested in him, right?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, of course not,"_ said Kelly who is not so sure.

Meanwhile in Santa Cruz, Brandon, Steve, and Janet are at dinner at a restaurant.

_"So Janet, when are you due?"_ asked Brandon to Janet.

_"Two more months; I can't wait,"_ replied Janet.

_"Well, I'm sure Steve can't wait either,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Honey, you told him?"_ asked Steve to Janet.

_"Steve, it's no big deal. Many pregnant make their men wait,"_ laughed Brandon.

_"Yeah, for a lot of things; but not for sex,"_ said Steve mad.

_"Oh honey, you miss me that much?"_ smiled Janet sweetly at Steve.

_"Yes, I do. How about tonight? We can ditch Brandon with the bill,"_ pleaded Steve to Janet.

Janet looks at Brandon.

_"Very funny, guys,"_ said Brandon who is not so amused.

_"Ha, this is fun. I miss our days at the Beverly Beat,"_ said Steve.

_"Speaking of the Beat, how's your little paper doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hey, it's nothing but little; we're better than your paper,"_ joked Steve.

_"Only for the time being,"_ joked Brandon.

_"So Brandon, which country did you enjoyed visiting the most,"_ asked Janet.

_"I'd say it's a tossup between Maui and Paris,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Meet any women there, Brandon?"_ asked Janet.

_"Forget it, he won't tell. I tried earlier,"_ said Steve.

_"No; no one serious. I was working most of the time. I didn't really have time to meet anybody,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, you're going to have plenty of time to date now that you're back,"_ said Janet.

_"Sure. I can't wait,"_ said Brandon.

_"Have you spoken to Kelly?"_ asked Janet to Brandon.

_"Yeah, I talked to her,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Just talk? Nothing else happened?"_ asked Janet.

_"No, that was it,"_ lied Brandon.

_"You sure? I mean since you said you didn't date much in D.C., I would think that you two would do more than just talk,"_ said Janet.

_"We're not actually on speaking terms, nowadays,"_ said Brandon who is trying to be careful of what he says.

_"Why, what happened?"_ asked Janet.

_"Nothing. It's a long story. And I prefer not to get into it,"_ said Brandon sadly.

_"I can't believe you didn't tell me about Kelly,"_ said Steve shaking his head.

_"What else are you hiding?"_ added Steve.

_"Nothing. Boy, you two certainly know how to welcome a guy back,"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

Steve and Janet give Brandon a weird look.

After dinner, Steve drives Janet and Brandon back to Steve and Janet's house. They are in the porch.

_"Well, it's great to see you guys but I should be heading back,"_ said Brandon.

_"So soon? You don't want to come in?"_ asked Janet.

_"Thanks but it's getting late. Besides it's going to take a while for Steve to drive back,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh ok. It was great seeing you Brandon. Now that you're back; come and visit us, ok?"_ asked Janet.

_"Don't worry, I will,"_ replied Brandon.

Janet gives Brandon a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. She gives Steve a kiss and goes inside the house.

Steve and Brandon walk to Steve's car.

_"Hey, think fast,"_ said Steve as he throws Brandon his car keys.

_"You're letting me drive your Vette?"_ asked Brandon as he's holding the keys.

_"Yes but that's not all,"_ said Steve.

_"You're giving me your Vette?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"Hell no, are you crazy?"_ asked Steve loudly.

_"Then why are you giving me your keys?"_ replied Brandon.

_"I see it as more of a loan. I don't have much time to drive it anyway,"_ said Steve.

_"You sure? It'll be a while till I have time to drive back here,"_ said Brandon.

_"But at least, this will guarantee that you'll come back to visit me,"_ said Steve.

_"Steve, c'mon; we're friends. We've always kept in touch,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, but it's not the same. I miss you, Brandon,"_ said Steve.

_"I miss you too, Steve, and I promise you that I'll be back,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Steve look at each other.

_"You sure? There's no going back now,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, now go before I change my mind,"_ said Steve.

Brandon smiles at Steve. They hug and Brandon gets into the car.

_"Nice!"_ said Brandon as he feels the soft leather seats.

_"Thanks Steve. I could get use to this,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, it's just a loan, Brandon,"_ said Steve.

_"I know. I'll think of you every time I'm in it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye baby; daddy loves you,"_ said Steve to the car was he goes and hugs it.

After a minute, Steve is still hugging the car. Brandon is just staring at Steve, laughing.

_"You two wanna be alone?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I'm done,"_ said Steve as he backs away from the car.

_"Bye Steve and thanks!"_ said Brandon.

_"See ya, Brandon,"_ said Steve as he sees Brandon drive away.

Silver and Annie and a few friends are at the house. Sammy is in his room. Dylan and Kelly are at dinner.

Sammy comes out of his room and goes to Silver.

_"Sammy, I'm busy. What is it?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm hungry,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok; we'll have dinner soon. Go back to your room and play, ok,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy sad.

Sammy lowers his head as he slowly heads toward his room. He stops at the door of his room and looks back at Silver and her friends. He sees that Silver isn't paying any attention to him. He goes to his room and shuts the door.

_"He's so adorable,"_ said Annie referring to Sammy.

_"I know, isn't he?"_ said Silver.

Dylan and Kelly are seated at a fancy restaurant.

_"Kel, I just wanted to let you know that I am trying my best to be more a part of Sammy's life,"_ said Dylan.

_"That's good to hear,"_ said Kelly.

_"And I think I have you to thank for that,"_ said Dylan.

_"Well, I just think that Sammy deserves to spend time with his father,"_ said Kelly.

_"You look beautiful tonight,"_ said Dylan looking at Kelly.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly looking back at Dylan.

_"Then again, you always look beautiful,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks but you really don't have to keep complementing me,"_ said Kelly smiling at Dylan.

_"But I do. And I think I should also do this,"_ said Dylan.

Dylan gets up from his chair and puts the necklace that she bought for Kelly. As Kelly touched the necklace, Dylan kisses her on the cheek.

_"Wow, that was unexpected,"_ said Kelly as Dylan sits back down.

_"Well you deserve it,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, I said I couldn't accept this,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, this is to thank you for allowing me to stay in Sammy's life,"_ said Dylan.

_"You don't need to give me anything or that; I'm doing this for Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I want to; please take it,"_ said Dylan looking at Kelly sincerely.

_"Thank you for the gift,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're very welcome,"_ said Dylan.

Silver and her friends are still at the house. It's getting late and Silver forgets to make Sammy dinner.

_"C'mon, I want to show you guys something in my room,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Why not just bring it out here?"_ asked Julie (one of Silver's friends).

_"She probably doesn't want Miss Taylor to see it,"_ smiled Annie.

_"No, it's not that. It's just private,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok, this better be good,"_ said Julie.

They walked to Silver's room.

Sammy hears Silver and her friends and he comes out of his room. He follows them to Silver's room. One of the girl notices Sammy.

_"Aww...isn't that cute? He's following us,"_ said Julie.

_"I'm sorry but you're a little too young for me,"_ joked Julie.

_"C'mon guys; don't make fun of him,"_ said Silver.

_"Aunt Silver, I'm hungry,"_ cried Sammy.

_"Ok, you go back to your room and I'll be right there with you dinner,"_ said Silver.

_"You promise?"_ asked Sammy with a sad face.

_"Yes, I promise,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy as he heads back to his room.

A few minutes go by and Sammy could hear his stomach rumbling. He wanders around the living room and kitchen trying to find any means of food. He sees that Silver and her friends left a bunch of candy bars and a few bags of chips on the living room floor. He takes a handful of it, opens the door, and goes outside.

Sammy knew he wasn't allowed outside without someone but he was bored. After all, he was just going to sit on the porch and wait for Dylan and Kelly to come back from dinner. Since he was so hungry, Sammy managed to eat the snacks pretty quickly. He was going to go back for seconds until he saw Silver finally coming out of her room. Sammy kept quiet so that Silver won't catch him outside. He peeled inside the window and saw the Silver grabbed the rest of the snacks they have left in the living room back to her room.

Sammy was still hungry. He knew that Dylan and Kelly were eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. He just didn't know which restaurant it was or where it was located. He got tired of waiting and started to wander around in the dark trying to figure out where he was going. He figured he'll search all the fancy restaurants in the area. After all, how many could there be? Sammy managed to get pretty far away from the house without being noticed. The only problem is that he have gone so far that he didn't know his way back home.

Meanwhile back in the house, we see Silver putting a few frozen burritos in the microwave.

_"Sammy, dinner in 10 minutes,"_ said Silver.

_"If you're really hungry, come to my room for some snacks,"_ added Silver as she headed back to her room.

Sammy eventually realized that he was lost and didn't know where how far he had gotten from the house. He sat down at a park bench and started to cry. A couple of older kids noticed his crying and approached Sammy.

_"Hey kid, you alright?"_ asked one of the kids.

_"I'm looking for my mommy and daddy,"_ replied Sammy who is still crying.

_"You lost?"_ asked one of the kids.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Do you know where your mom and dad went?"_ asked one of the kids.

_"A restaurant,"_ replied Sammy.

_"What kind of restaurant?"_ asked a different kid.

_"I forgot"_ said Sammy as he shakes his head.

_"What's your name, kid?"_ asked one of the kids.

_"Sammy"_ replied Sammy.

_"Well, Sammy, you can come with us and we'll go to all the restaurants in the neighborhood,"_ said one of the kids.

_"Really?"_ asked Sammy feeling a little relieved.

_"Sure. You just got to do one thing for us though,"_ said one of the kids.

_"What do I have to do?"_ asked Sammy.

_"You got to pay us for helping you find your mommy and daddy,"_ said one of the kids.

_"I don't have any money,"_ said Sammy.

_"How about your parents?"_ asked one of the kids.

_"My daddy's got a lot,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Cool. Then we got a deal?,"_ asked one of the kids.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy as he goes with the kids to find Dylan and Kelly.

Back at the house, the burritos are done and Silver takes them out of the microwave.

_"Oh, these are hot,"_ said Silver.

_"Sammy, dinner!,"_ said Silver loudly.

Silver doesn't hear a response.

_"Sammy, dinner is ready!,"_ said Silver loudly.

Silver puts the burritos down and goes to Sammy's room.

_"C'mon kid, I'm sorry for the wait but..."_ said Silver as she goes into Sammy's room, finding out he's not there.

_"Sammy? Sammy, where are you?"_ yelled Silver.

_"Sammy, this isn't funny. Where are you?"_ yelled Silver.

Silver doesn't get a reply and she starts to panic. She goes to her room and grabs her friends to look for Sammy throughout the house.

_"Oh my god, I lost Sammy,"_ said Silver.

_"Look, don't worry. We just got to find him. He couldn't have gotten far,"_ said Annie.

Silver's friends come back from searching the house.

_"Silver, we can't find him,"_ said Julie.

_"You sure you checked everywhere?"_ asked Silver.

_"All over; the basement, the laundry room, Kelly's room...no Sammy,"_ replied Julie.

_"Oh no; what if he's hurt?"_ asked Silver who is really panicking.

_"It's all my fault; I should've been watching him,"_ added Silver.

_"Silver, I think it's time to call Kelly,"_ said Annie.

Silver has a worried look on her face as she starts to cry. She takes her phone out and calls Kelly.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly who is still at the restaurant with Dylan.

_"Hey Kel, it's Silver,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey Silver, what's up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sammy's missing,"_ said Silver.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly in shock.

_"One minute he was in his room and the next, when I called him for dinner, he was gone,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok, we'll be right there. Check with the neighbors to see if he's there,"_ said Kelly.

_"Have you called the police?"_ added Kelly.

_"Not yet,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok, I'm heading over there now,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, Kel, I'm so sorry,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, it's ok. We just got to find him,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver and Kelly get off the phone.

_"Sammy's missing; let's go,"_ said Kelly to Dylan.

Dylan takes out some money, throws it on the table, grab their stuff, and they leave in a rush.

Meanwhile, Sammy and the older kids are still trying to find the restaurant.

_"Alright kid, we've looked in all the restaurants; where are your parents?"_ asked one of the kids.

_"I don't know. They said they were going to a fancy restaurant,"_ said Sammy who starts to cry again.

_"Look kid! I'm not joking around. I want my money,"_ said one of the kids.

_"I don't have any money!,"_ replied Sammy who is still crying.

_"Looks like we're gonna have to beat it out of you until you remember what restaurant it was,"_ said one of the kids as the group gets closer to Sammy, who is still crying.

After a bit, Brandon finally gets back to L.A. He hears a sound coming from the gas gauge. He looks at it and sees that the gas level is nearly at empty.

_"Oh, good ol' Steve. I knew this was too good to be true,"_ laughed Brandon as he drives up to a nearby gas station.

As Brandon is filling up the gas tank of the Corvette, he hears a kid screaming for help.

_"STOP IT!,"_ said Sammy as the kids are beating him up.

_"I WANT MY MOMMY!"_ yelled Sammy.

Sammy tries to run but one of the kids held on to his foot. He trips and hits his head on the concrete street. Sammy is not responsive.

_"Oh shit, this is bad...let's bail,"_ said one of the kids.

_"Hey, what's going on over there?"_ asked Brandon as he headed towards the group of kids.

The older kids see Brandon coming and they run away. Brandon sees a kid lying unconscious on the ground, not knowing that it's Sammy.

_"Hey, are you alright?"_ asked Brandon as he tries to wake Sammy up.

Brandon turns Sammy over and sees that it's Sammy whose head is bleeding.

_"Sammy?"_ asked Brandon as he checks Sammy for a pulse.

Brandon gets out his cell phone and calls 911.

**Coming Next - Kelly finds out Brandon is staying in L.A. and Dylan gets some unpleasant news about his car crash in 1994.**


	10. The Less I Know, the Better I Am: Part 1

Author's Note – Sorry for the delay everybody. I've been busy preparing a BK video. If anyone's interested, it's username ijustinexxx on YouTube. Anyway, this is the first of two parts where the main focus will be on Kelly.

**Chapter 10 - The Less I Know, the Better I Am - Part 1**

Brandon didn't go back to his hotel just yet. As he sat in that waiting room of Cedars Sinai Medical Center, he started to recall all the times he has been there. What struck him the most was the fact he was never there as a patient, but as a loved one who had to watch as his family and friends suffer in pain including Andrea after getting hit by a car, Dylan after his accident, Brenda's cancer scare, and Donna overdosing. Worse, being there reminded all the times he almost lost Kelly. Even though it has been so long, Brandon could still remember Kelly being admitted after being caught in the fire, after being addicted to cocaine, getting shot, and losing her memory.

Brandon had called Kelly's home after Sammy was admitted. Silver answered the phone and told Brandon that everyone would meet him there at the hospital.

When he saw Dylan, Kelly, and Silver running in the hospital towards him, Brandon stood up.

_"Brandon, where is he? Where's Sammy?"_ asked Kelly out of breath.

_"Room 19, around the corner,"_ replied Brandon.

Dylan and Silver followed Kelly to Sammy's room. The doctor sees this and goes and talks to them.

_"Oh my god. Baby, I'm so sorry,"_ said Kelly to Sammy who is asleep.

_"Miss Taylor?"_ asked the doctor.

_"Yes, how's Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hi, I'm Doctor Lambert. Your son will be just fine. He just has some bumps and some bruises. He'll be out of here in a day or two,"_ said the doctor.

_"Oh, thank god,"_ said Kelly with a sign of relief.

_"Is he still unconscious?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, he's just asleep. Sammy might feel a little dizzy or drowsy when he wakes up. But the guy brought your son in just in time for us to prevent any further bleeding and swelling. Lucky he was there at the right time,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Thank you, doctor,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sure. Miss Taylor, I'm going to need you to fill out some paperwork. Would you follow me, please?"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly as she follows the doctor out of the room.

Dylan looks at Silver who still feels guilty of neglecting Sammy.

_"You ok?"_ asked Dylan to Silver.

_"I'm glad he'll be ok but I still blame myself for not being there for him,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, you can't always blame yourself. Sometimes things happened for no reason,"_ said Dylan who goes and hugs Silver.

Brandon knew that it would be very difficult for Kelly to see her son lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Since he and Kelly weren't exactly on speaking terms, Brandon wasn't planning on staying long. He just wanted to make sure Sammy was well taken care of. And with Sammy's entire family there, he felt that he have done his job.

Brandon walks into Sammy's room. He sees Dylan consoling Silver.

_"Hey guys; sorry to interrupt but I should get going,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, thank you so much for being there,"_ said Silver as she hugs Brandon tightly.

_"You're welcome. It was no big deal,"_ said Brandon.

_"Nope, it really was, man. We owe you big time. Anything you need, man; just let me know,"_ said Dylan who hugs him after Silver.

Even though Brandon knew Dylan was speaking sarcastically, there were a few things he needed. Unfortunately, Dylan wasn't the person who could give it to him.

_"No, you don't owe me anything. I did it because it was the right thing to do,"_ said Brandon.

_"Is he going to be alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, the doctor said that he should be out of here in a day or two,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So what the hell happened?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I was at the gas station filling up my tank when I heard a kid screaming,"_ said Brandon.

_"I rushed over and see Sammy getting beat up by some older kids,"_ added Brandon.

_"Man, what was he doing wandering outside?"_ asked Dylan.

_"It's all my fault. I should have been watching him,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, it's ok. The important thing is that he's alright,"_ said Dylan.

_"Good. Look, I got to go. It's getting late. I'm starting work tomorrow,"_ added Brandon.

_"So, how long are you staying in L.A.?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Actually, I live here now,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So they transferred you to L.A.?"_ asked Silver.

_"Something like that; yeah."_ said Brandon who assumed Kelly didn't tell Silver about his promotion.

_"We should catch up over lunch, Brandon. It's been too long,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, it has. We'll talk soon,"_ said Brandon.

_"Alright. Thanks and good night,"_ said Dylan.

_"Aren't you going to say hi to Kelly?"_ asked Silver.

_"She's just filling out paperwork. She'll be right back,"_ added Silver.

_"No, it's ok. I'll talk to her later,"_ replied Brandon who doesn't want Dylan or Silver to know about him and Kelly.

_"Alright, bye Brandon,"_ said Silver as she hugs Brandon once more.

Silver doesn't let go of Brandon right away.

_"Silver, you have thanked me enough. Please let go,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, sorry. Bye,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

A part of Brandon felt left out of the group. He wanted to be in Sammy's room with everyone. But the other part of him felt selfish for even thinking of taking credit for saving Sammy. After all, the important thing was that Sammy was going to be fine. However, if by doing so forgives him for the fight he had with Kelly the other day; he wouldn't mind taking that as a reward.

Brandon walks out of the room and leaves the hospital.

A few minutes later, Kelly comes back.

_"How is he? Any change?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No; I'm just glad he's going to be alright,"_ said Silver.

_"C'mon, let's all go home,"_ said Dylan.

_"No, I'm staying here tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, he's asleep. He won't even know you're here,"_ said Dylan.

_"I don't care. I don't want him to wake up alone in a strange room,"_ said Kelly who looks at Dylan.

Dylan could see that Kelly was just being a caring mother. This was his chance to prove to her that he was a caring father.

_"You're right. I'll stay here with you,"_ said Dylan.

_"No, I think me being here with him is fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I want to,"_ said Dylan looking at Kelly.

_"Ok. Thank you,"_ said Kelly as she gives Dylan a nod and a hug.

_"I'll drive Silver home and come right back,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok. Drive safely,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, call me if you need anything,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks. I will,"_ said Kelly.

Dylan and Silver leave. Kelly sits in one of the chairs. As she is looking at Sammy sleeping, Kelly suddenly remembered that Brandon might still be waiting outside. She goes outside to the waiting room, only to see that Brandon had already left.

A part of Kelly was sad that she didn't get to thank him for being there. Even though she knew the situation would be awkward after the other day, she was so thankful that Sammy was ok that she didn't care. She wanted to give Brandon a hug, a kiss, and to thank him for being such a good friend to her. Most of all, Kelly wanted to tell Brandon that sleeping together the other day meant a lot to her and what she expressed to him was real. But now, Kelly would be nervous of whether to call Brandon or thank him in person. Even so, she wasn't sure if Brandon was willing to see her. If he wanted to, he would've stayed till Kelly returned from filling out Sammy's paperwork.

Dylan returned to the hospital after dropping Silver off. He comes in and sees Kelly asleep in one of the chairs. He smiles and sits next to her. Kelly begins to stir.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly waking up.

_"Hi,"_ said Dylan putting his arms around Kelly.

_"Just got back?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, how's Sammy?"_ asked Dylan.

_"The same; I can't believe this is happening,"_ said Kelly.

_"Brandon said that he was getting beat up by a few kids and he found him near a gas station,"_ said Dylan.

_"Oh. Speaking of Brandon, did you see him leave?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, he was in here while you were filling out Sammy's paperwork,"_ said Dylan.

_"He also tells me that he's in L.A. for good,"_ said Dylan.

_"He took the job?"_ asked Kelly surprised of hearing about Brandon.

_"Yeah, did you know he was back?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, I thought he would've stayed in Washington after the other day,"_ said Kelly who forgot that Dylan doesn't know about her sleeping with Brandon.

_"What happened the other day?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Nothing. He just told me that the L.A. office was a mess. And since I didn't hear from him afterward, I thought he would've just stayed in D.C.,"_ replied Kelly a little nervous.

_"Well, you know Bran; he loves a challenge,"_ said Dylan.

_"Right,"_ said Kelly who is still shock to hear about Brandon staying in L.A.

_"Kel, I just got news that I may have work soon,"_ said Dylan.

_"When do you have to go?"_ asked Kelly a little worried.

_"I don't know yet. But I just don't want until Sammy's fine,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

Dylan and Kelly stayed together in Sammy's room into the morning. They were awoken by the sunlight coming through the window.

_"Good morning,"_ said Dylan who gives Kelly a small kiss on the cheek.

_"Good morning to you,"_ said Kelly to gives Dylan a little smirk.

Kelly looks at Sammy who begins to stir. She goes to him.

_"Sammy? Honey? Are you awake?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Mommy?"_ asked Sammy after seeing Kelly.

_"Yes, honey; I'm here. I'm so happy you're ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"You ok there, pal?"_ asked Dylan standing behind Kelly.

Sammy nods to Dylan. Dylan goes over to the other side the bed and gives Sammy a kiss on the forehead.

_"I'm going to go and get everyone some breakfast,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok. Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ said Dylan as he leaves the room.

Kelly continues to smile at Sammy.

_"Mommy, are you ok?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yes, I'm just glad you're alive and ok,"_ said Kelly kissing Sammy on the cheek.

_"Now, why did you leave the house by yourself, mister?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I was hungry and Aunt Silver wasn't spending any time with me,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Well, she's sorry. But that's no reason for you to wander off like that,"_ said Kelly.

_"Look at you. If anyone were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do,"_ added Kelly who starts to cry.

_"I'm sorry, Mommy,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. I'm just glad Brandon found you in time,"_ said Kelly.

_"Brandon was there?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yes, he's the one who saved you,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Mommy, I miss Brandon,"_ said Sammy.

_"I know honey, I do too,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly goes and hugs Sammy.

A few moments later, Dylan comes back with breakfast.

_"Ok. Who's hungry?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Me!"_ cried Sammy as laughs.

_"Here you go, buddy; breakfast of champions,"_ said Dylan giving Sammy the donut and juice.

_"Here you go, Kel,"_ said Dylan passing the muffins and coffee.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Silver comes in and sees them eating breakfast.

_"Hi,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey, why aren't you at school yet?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I just wanted to see how Sammy is doing"_ replied Silver.

_"Sammy, I'm so sorry about last night,"_ said Silver to Sammy.

_"I'm sorry too,"_ said Sammy.

_"How are you feeling?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm feeling better,"_ replied Sammy smiling.

Silver goes and hugs Sammy.

_"Silver, are you hungry? There's plenty of donuts and muffins,"_ said Dylan.

_"No thanks. I already ate,"_ said Silver.

The doctor comes in.

_"Well, the whole family is here,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Good morning, Dr. Lambert,"_ said Kelly.

Dylan offers Dr. Lambert some breakfast.

_"Oh. No, thanks,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"How's my patient doing?"_ asked Dr. Lambert to Sammy.

_"I'm fine,"_ said Sammy smiling.

_"When can we take him home?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'd say tomorrow. We just got to run some tests to make sure there's no damage to his head or brain cells,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"What do you mean by damage?"_ asked Kelly who is getting worried.

_"It's just procedure. This is to avoid any further complications. Don't worry; it's very rare there's a problem. I'm sure Sammy will be just fine,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Thank you doctor,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome,"_ said the doctor.

_"Excuse me, are you Dylan McKay?"_ asked Dr. Lambert to Dylan.

_"Yes,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Could you both please follow me to my office? There is something that I need to talk to you both about,"_ said Dr. Lambert to Dylan and Kelly.

_"Ok. Sammy we'll be right back,"_ said Kelly.

_"I better go; I don't want to be late for school; bye"_ said Silver.

_"Bye"_ said Kelly.

_"Silver, could you tell Mr. Wilson that I'll be there as soon as I can?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks, bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Silver as she leaves.

Dylan and Kelly follow Dr. Lambert into his office.

_"Please have a seat,"_ said Dr. Lambert

_"Is there something wrong with Sammy?"_ asked Kelly as they sit.

_"No, Sammy's fine. But I do have some questions about your paperwork,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Why, did I forget to fill something out?"_ asked Kelly confused as she follows Dr. Lambert to the nurses' desk.

_"No. Kelly, please take another look at the form and make sure everything you filled out is correct,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly confused as she takes the form.

Kelly glanced through the information.

_"Looks good to me,"_ said Kelly as she handed the form back to the doctor.

_"Thank you,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"I don't understand. Is there a problem with what I filled out?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, the reason I'm asking is that some of Sammy's information was missing from his file,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"What kind of information?"_ asked Dylan.

_"His blood type, hair color, eye color, etc,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

_"Didn't you get that information when Sammy was born?"_ asked Dylan confused.

_"Apparently not. The doctor who delivered Sammy didn't fill everything out,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Are you serious? What kind of doctors do you have working here?"_ asked Dylan who is insulted.

_"Mr. McKay, Ms. Taylor; on behalf of the hospital, I am truly sorry for the error,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"It's ok. Thanks for telling us,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome, but while trying to find more information on Sammy, I found something pretty interesting,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"What? That Sammy has ten fingers and ten toes?"_ asked Dylan sarcastically.

Kelly lightly hits Dylan in the chest.

_"Sorry doctor,"_ said Kelly apologizing for Dylan's rudeness.

_"Mr. McKay. Again, I'm sorry but I need an honest answer on what I'm about to ask you,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Fine, I'll play along,"_ said Dylan not caring.

_"Doctor, don't worry. He's listening,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good. Now Dylan, were you admitted to this hospital in November 1994 after a car crash?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Yes, but what does this have to do with Sammy?"_ asked Dylan.

_"According to your file, you suffered a concussion, major blood loss, damage to several limbs and to your reproductive organs,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"What are you saying?"_ said Dylan.

_"What I'm saying is that Mr. McKay, you may be infertile,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

Dylan is now very shocked.

_"Has anyone ever told you this information?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"No and I don't believe you one bit,"_ yelled Dylan.

_"Dylan, please, calm down. I'm only telling you what I found out,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"No, I will not calm down. I don't care about what you found out in your little computer; all I know is that I am perfectly capable of having children. Does the computer say I'm Sammy's father?"_ said Dylan.

_"Yes, it does,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Then, what's the problem?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'll get to that. Kelly, if I'm not mistaken, you miscarried before; am I correct?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

"_Ah, I had enough of this. What the hell are you doing bringing that up for?"_ yelled Dylan.

_"Can't you see that she's sensitive? What are you going to tell us next that she can't have children either?"_ added Dylan as he continues to yell at Dr. Lambert.

_"C'mon Kel, let's go,"_ said Dylan grabbing Kelly's arm.

_"No, I want to hear this. Please go on, doctor,"_ said Kelly letting go of Dylan's hand.

_"Thank you. Kelly, you have a condition called Endometriosis, am I correct?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Yes, that's correct,"_ replied Kelly as Dylan looks at her.

_"Well, with both of your conditions combined, the chances of you two having children together is a very low percentage,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"How low?"_ asked Kelly with a serious look.

_"Close to zero,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

_"What are you saying that we can't have any more children?"_ asked Dylan loudly.

_"That's a possibility, Mr. McKay,"_ replied the doctor seeing that Dylan's not realizing the obvious.

_"If you want to make sure, we can run some tests on your condition,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Forget it. This is the most unprofessional hospital I've ever been in,"_ said Dylan.

_"And I don't want you to run any tests on Sammy either,"_ added Dylan.

_"Dylan, why don't you wait outside?"_ said Kelly.

_"What? Kel, don't tell me that you actually believe this guy,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, just wait outside. I'll be right out,"_ said Kelly.

_"Fine...and doc, thanks for making my day,"_ said Dylan sarcastically as he storms out.

_"Doctor Lambert, Again, I'm sorry about him. He's just very upset,"_ said Kelly.

_"I understand. The reason I'm asking is that I just want to make sure everything in Sammy's file is correct. The sooner we make sure, the less chance there will be a problem in the future,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"I understand,"_ said Kelly who too is a little shock by the news.

_"Now Kelly, I need to know one more thing,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Don't worry, I know I'm Sammy's mother,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, not that. We know you're Sammy's mother. Both you and Sammy have been tested and there is a signed witness of Sammy's birth,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Then what's the problem?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How certain are you that Mr. McKay is Sammy's father?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Very certain. He was the only guy I dated at the time,"_ replied Kelly as Dr. Lambert continues to look at her.

_"I mean, I'm not someone who'll just sleep with anyone,"_ said Kelly trying to defend herself.

_"Kelly, I'm not accusing you of anything. If you say Dylan McKay is the father, then Dylan McKay is the father. I just wanted to make sure,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

Kelly has a worried look and doesn't reply.

_"Kelly, are you alright?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Fine. Yes, he's definitely the father,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll update Sammy's information. Thanks for taking time to speak with me,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Thank you, Doctor,"_ said Kelly who still has a worried look on her face.

_"Oh and please tell Dylan that I am very sorry for the news and that if he still wants to check his condition, he's welcome to,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly as she walks out.

Kelly started to walk and acts like she's about to faint.

_"It's about time. Let's get out of here,"_ said Dylan who is holding onto Kelly.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I'm fine. I'm just got a small headache,"_ said Kelly.

_"Maybe you should skip work today. I'll drive you home,"_ said Dylan.

_"Maybe you're right. Let's go,"_ said Kelly.

Dylan and Kelly checked on Sammy one last time before leaving the hospital.

The doctor comes out of his office and goes to the nurses' desk.

_"Doris, can you look up Dylan McKay's file to see if we still have any samples of his blood left?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Right away, doctor,"_ replied Nurse Doris.

_"Thank you,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

**Coming Next - Kelly's past comes back to haunt her when she finds out the results of a DNA test. Brenda Walsh makes a guest appearance.**


	11. The Less I Know,the Better I Am: Part2

Author's Note – This chapter assumes that Jackie Taylor is deceased and Brenda is not yet a mother.

**Chapter 11 - The Less I Know, the Better I Am - Part 2**

On the ride home, Kelly didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything. Dylan, who was driving her home, notices her silence.

_"Kel, are you ok?"_ asked Dylan.

_"For the last time, I'm fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"Can you believe that doctor for saying that I can't have children?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Maybe you should have it checked out,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ asked Dylan who is getting a little angry.

_"Are you saying that you don't want any more children?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I don't know. I can't decide on these things right now,"_ said Dylan.

_"Did you feel the same way when we had Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Is this a trick question?"_ replied Dylan.

_"Just answer the question!"_ replied Kelly.

_"I don't know. It was unexpected. That's all I can say,"_ said Dylan.

_"I see,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you want me to say? That we planned on having a baby?"_ asked Dylan loudly.

_"No, I just want to find out why you left us,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm here, Kel. I've changed, remember?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Seriously Dylan, you tell me so many lies that I don't even know when you're telling me the truth,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I just wish you would realize that I'm trying very hard to change and to please you and Sammy,"_ said Dylan.

_"Didn't you tell me last night you were planning to leave again?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'll be back as soon as possible,"_ said Dylan.

_"Don't bother,"_ said Kelly sarcastically.

_"You know what, Kel? I bet you trick me into staying by getting pregnant,"_ said Dylan who is mad.

Kelly doesn't reply. Instead, she starts to cry. Dylan notices.

_"Kel, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry,"_ said Dylan.

_"Stop the car,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm sorry. We'll talk about this when we get home,"_ said Dylan.

_"Please stop the car," cried Kelly._

"_Kelly, calm down," said Dylan._

"_Dylan, I want you to stop the car now!,"_ yelled Kelly.

Dylan pulls over to the curb. Kelly gets out and slams the door.

_"Kelly, where are you going?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I'm walking home. I want to be by myself,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly, I'm sorry. Please get back into the car,"_ said Dylan as he drives alongside Kelly.

_"Dylan, we'll talk about this later. I really just want to be alone right now. I'll see you back at home,"_ said Kelly still crying.

_"Ok, call me if you need anything. Again, I'm sorry,"_ said Dylan.

_"I will,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly didn't want to go home right away. She was glad to get out of the car and be alone. She understood that some of Dylan's comments were spoken out of anger. But his actions usually spoke louder than words. Kelly knew that Dylan was going to leave again. But in a lot of ways, she wasn't mad at him. Instead, she was mad at herself. Every time Dylan would come back to L.A., she made it an effort to get him to stay and be with her; simply because she felt that she needed him (more than he needed her). She asked Dylan those questions in the car to find out if he really had change. After the doctor's visit, Dylan's answers became more crucial to whether or not Dylan even cares about her and Sammy.

She found herself walking to the beach, wanting to revisit some good old memories. However, at the same time, she wanted to clear her head. She sat at a nearby bench where she had a perfect view of the ocean and the beach house, she once lived in. As she look from left to right, she can't help but wanting to go back to those times where she'll always have someone to lean onto and a shoulder to cry on. From where she was sitting, she couldn't help but also see many couples holding hands while walking. She saw teenage couples, who were simply enjoying being in love without all life's little problems. She saw older couples, who were probably planning their lives together. She saw couples with children who get to see their parents every day. She also saw elderly couples who made it through all the trials and tribulations of love and are spending their last waking moments with one another. One thing was for sure; Kelly envied all of them.

Kelly felt that those people on that beach know what they want. The funny thing was that Kelly knew what she wanted for most of her life, as she would like to think so. How did those things slip away was a mystery to her. Maybe it was because she had more options back then compared to now. At a young age, she wanted to date. She had more than her fair share of men to choose from. Then she wanted love. She was lucky enough to have two guys compete over her affection; both of whom, she declined. Then she wanted children. Despite losing everything, she felt so fortunate to still have Sammy in her life.

She looked down and realized that this was the same bench where Brandon first proposed to her in college. A part of her now wanted to go back in time to tell her younger self to accept Brandon's proposal. But of course, she couldn't. About fifty feet from the bench was where Brandon proposed to her again after college. She was glad that she did said yes. But why that wedding didn't go through was something she still couldn't figure out to this day. Maybe she wanted these things because she thinks her life could've been better than what it is now. Or maybe she was just thinking of herself. Kelly didn't want to be selfish. She knew that even though Brandon loved her, he was too focused on his career. When Brandon confessed his love for her the other day, she panicked.

Even though Kelly didn't want to lose Brandon, she was also scared to take the next step in their relationship. Taking the next step with Brandon would mean admitting that she and Dylan are officially over. Even though Dylan may have thought their relationship was over when he first left, Kelly was scared to fall in love with someone new and go through the same problems as she did with Dylan. It's that doubt in her mind that keeps her hanging onto Dylan, even though she may never get what she wanted. She was holding onto the hope that may never happen. That's a scary thought. By doing so, she is letting love passed her by in exchange for never-ending grief and sadness. She could hold onto the past for the slightest possible chance of happiness or she could let go and let a new love show her what she's been missing for the past ten years.

Kelly eventually walked herself home, finding Dylan in the living room waiting for her.

_"Hey, how are you feeling?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Better,"_ said Kelly.

_"Listen Kel, I'm sorry about earlier,"_ said Dylan.

_"I wasn't thinking straight. I had a rough morning,"_ added Dylan.

_"It's ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"I guess that's no excuse for my behavior. I mean, you had a rough morning too and you seemed so calm about everything,"_ said Dylan.

_"I was fine on the outside. But inside, I was scared. I was scared for myself, for Sammy, and for you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Dylan.

_"You know what would make you feel better?"_ asked Dylan.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How about a vacation?"_ asked Dylan.

_"A vacation?"_ replied Kelly.

_"Yeah. You can come with me on my next trip. That'll help you relieve your mind of what's going on now,"_ said Dylan sincerely.

Kelly looks up at Dylan with a mean stare.

_"Are you telling me to leave our son while he's in the hospital?"_ asked Kelly mad.

_"Kel, I'm not saying leave him there. We can go once he's home and well,"_ said Dylan.

_"Why? So Sammy can see BOTH of his parents leave him?"_ asked Kelly loudly.

_"Don't forget the reason he got hurt was because we left him alone,"_ added Kelly.

_"Ok. Fine. Just tell me what you want so I can make you feel better,"_ said Dylan who is getting mad.

_"What I want is for you to care. I've been asking for this even before Sammy was born; can you do that?"_ said Kelly mad.

Dylan looks at Kelly mad but doesn't reply.

_"I didn't think so,"_ said Kelly as she heads to his bedroom.

_"You know what, Kel? Just blame everything on me! I don't want to argue with you anymore,"_ said Dylan.

Brandon spent most of the day at the L.A. office. Just by walking into the office, it finally hit him that even though he may not have made the best decision for his career, it's too late to turn back now. He was determined to make this work. He made his calls to the corporate office in New York. He explained his situation and they promised to send him everything he needed. Brandon was a little relieved when he was also told to make the most of things until help arrived. After scheduling a bunch of interviews with writers for the following week, he sat in his chair looking at the openness of the office.

He went to the window and look outside at the busy streets of L.A. He saw a mother and her son that reminded him of Kelly and Sammy. He had planned on visiting Sammy at the hospital after work but he was afraid of running into Kelly. Not only that, he was also afraid of running into Dylan. Being that Dylan knows that Brandon was now living in L.A., Brandon was afraid that Dylan may find out about him and Kelly sleeping together. If Kelly hadn't rejected him afterwards, Brandon would've had the courage to tell Dylan everything. He wanted to be honest with his friend. The last thing he wanted was to lose Dylan regardless of what he may gain from it. Besides, Brandon still wasn't sure of what kind of relationship are Dylan and Kelly in. Little does Brandon know, neither do Dylan and Kelly know.

Brandon could never understand why Dylan left Kelly in the first place. In a way, Dylan was living Brandon's dream. Dylan had the money, Kelly, and a son with Kelly. What more could the guy want? Was there something that Brandon overlooked about Kelly? Or maybe Dylan just didn't know how good he had it. He just assumed that Dylan wasn't ready to settle down and raise a family with Kelly. Since he didn't know all the facts, he didn't want to judge Dylan.

At the end of the day, Brandon decided to go and visit Sammy at the hospital. After all, his issues with Kelly had nothing to do with Sammy.

When Brandon got to the hospital, he didn't see Kelly or Dylan there. Carrying a stuffed teddy bear, he walked inside, only to find Silver in Sammy's room. He glanced over at Sammy who seems to be asleep.

_"Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, how is he?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Better. They just completed the tests and found nothing wrong. So that's a good sign,"_ replied Silver.

_"Good. How are you doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Better, now that he's ok. I've been feeling guilty all day,"_ replied Silver.

_"You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault,"_ said Brandon.

_"I should've paid more attention to him. After all, he's one of the only family, I got left,"_ said Silver.

_"You still plenty of family,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh please. My mom's gone. My dad's too busy with his girlfriends to care about me. Kelly and Sammy are all I got left,"_ said Silver.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok,"_ said Silver.

_"Speaking of Kelly, was she or Dylan here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, they spent the night here and left this morning,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, what's going on with you and Kelly?"_ asked Silver.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Brandon giving Silver a worried look.

_"I hear you guys had a pretty nice time the other day,"_ replied Silver, smiling at Brandon.

_"Nothing happened,"_ said Brandon. 

_"C'mon. Kelly told me,"_ said Silver.

_"How much did she tell you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Enough to know that you two had a REALLY good time together,"_ replied Silver.

_"Well, I didn't feel so good afterwards,"_ said Brandon.

_"What happened?"_ asked Silver.

_"I feel kinda weird talking to you about this,"_ said Brandon.

_"Would you rather talk to Kelly?"_ asked Silver.

_"You got a point there,"_ said Brandon.

_"C'mon. I can help you,"_ said Silver.

_"With what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"With Kelly. Nobody knows her better than I do,"_ asked Silver.

_"That's sweet of you, Silver but after the way she reacted the other day, it seems pretty clear to me that she doesn't want anything to do with me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Don't you want her back?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sure, I do but with Dylan keep coming back into the picture, my chances aren't that good"_ said Brandon.

_"That maybe so...but I wouldn't be surprised if he takes off again,"_ said Silver.

_"Do you know why he left?"_ asked Brandon.

_"For work. But I think the only reason he comes back is because he wanted to make sure that he was still wanted,"_ said Silver.

_"What do you think?"_ asked Silver.

_"That may be true. I know Dylan for most of my life, mostly in high school and college. I saw how his father neglected him for most of his life. I just never would've thought he would do the same to Sammy,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why should you care so much? I thought you two were competing for Kelly,"_ asked Silver.

_"I guess I care because I want what's best for Kelly, even if I'm not the one who gets to be with her,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's very sweet. It's that very thing that'll help you get her back,"_ said Silver.

_"No, I want Kelly to love me for me. I don't want to be her backup,"_ said Brandon.

_"Let me know if you ever need my help,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, thanks for the talk, Silver. But I should be getting back...Could you give this to Sammy when he wakes up?"_ asked Brandon giving Silver the teddy bear.

_"Actually, I got to get home for dinner; I'll be back tonight,"_ replied Silver taking the bear.

_"Do you need a ride?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Um...yeah...sure. If it's not any trouble,"_ said Silver.

_"Not at all, c'mon,"_ said Brandon.

_"Let's go,"_ said Silver as she places the teddy bear next to Sammy's bed.

Brandon and Silver leave the hospital.

Brandon drives Silver home.

_"Thanks for the ride, Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"No problem,"_ said Brandon.

_"Do you want to come in?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, it's ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"C'mon, Brandon. You got to see her sooner or later,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. I'm just not ready yet,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. I understand,"_ said Silver as she gets out of the car.

_"Bye,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon as he drives away.

Unlike Brandon, Kelly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She mostly kept quiet all throughout dinner.

_"Kel, are you ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm fine,"_ replied Kelly as she looked up.

_"How was your day?"_ asked Silver.

_"It was ok,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Where did you go? I didn't see you in school,"_ asked Silver.

_"I wasn't feeling well. So I came home,"_ replied Kelly who was getting a little tired of Silver's questions.

_"Ok. Are we still going to see Sammy tonight?"_ asked Silver.

_"You guys can go. I'll see him tomorrow before work,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, we can just go together. I'll drive,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks Dylan but I just want to be alone tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. Then we'll all stay in tonight, together,"_ said Dylan.

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_ asked Kelly loudly at Dylan.

_"We're not doing anything to you. You're doing it to yourself. We just want to know what's wrong with you. Is this about what the doctor said?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm Sammy's mother. It's perfectly normal for me to worry about him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sammy's at the hospital. Shouldn't you be worrying over there?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Fine. If that'll make you stop asking me stupid questions, let's just all go,"_ said Kelly loudly at Dylan.

_"What did the doctor say?"_ asked Silver.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Kelly giving Silver a mean look.

Dylan and Silver look at Kelly. Kelly notices and starts to cry. Dylan gets up and goes to hug Kelly. As Kelly let go of Dylan, she begins to calm down. Dylan stays by her side.

_"Kel, Sammy's fine and he's coming home tomorrow. So, I know that something else is bothering you. Would you like to tell me what it is?"_ asked Dylan sincerely looking at Kelly.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly looking at Dylan.

_"I'm sorry but you can't help me with this problem,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I can if you tell me,"_ said Dylan.

_"I'm sorry but I'm just not ready yet,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll wait,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

Dylan drove Silver to see Sammy that evening. Kelly stayed in her room. She tried to go to sleep but couldn't. She wanted to see Sammy but she was afraid of running into Dr. Lambert. The information that Dr. Lambert told Kelly earlier that morning was something that she feared for the longest time. Even though she was trying to hide it to the best of her abilities, it was bound to slip out. What made this worse was that if what Dr. Lambert told her was true, she had no one to blame but herself.

Luckily, Kelly woke up the next morning in a calmer mood. She got dressed and came out of her bedroom.

_"Hey, pretty lady. Looks like you're in a better mood today,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yes I am. I excited that Sammy's coming home today,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me too. Can I drive you to work?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Well, I'm actually going to see Sammy first,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's ok. Would you like some company?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Sure. Thanks,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No problem. I'll drive,"_ said Dylan.

On the way to the hospital, Dylan attempts to find out what was wrong with Kelly last night.

_"Kel, I don't want to make you mad at me again so I'll choose my words carefully,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, I'm not mad at you. I just have a lot of things on my mind,"_ said Kelly.

_"If this is about what the doctor told you, I wouldn't think much of it,"_ said Dylan.

_"What do you mean? Dr. Lambert is a great doctor,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's just the hospital overall. I mean, how could a hospital not keep track of their patients' information?"_ asked Dylan.

_"So you don't believe what he said was true?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I don't. After all, you were able to have a baby just fine,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yes but what about your problem?"_ asked Kelly who is confused about what Dylan is saying.

_"I just don't care what he thinks. We have Sammy and that's more than enough proof that we don't have a problem,"_ said Dylan.

Kelly didn't want to make the situation between her and Dylan worse. So she decided to just accept Dylan's opinion as it is.

Kelly's plan was to get Sammy in and out of the hospital as soon as possible without running into Dr. Lambert. Dylan and Kelly walked into Sammy's room to find Sammy well and ready to come home.

_"Mommy,"_ said Sammy who goes to hug Kelly.

_"Hi honey. You ready to go?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Then we can go get some breakfast,"_ said Dylan.

_"Good, I'm starving,"_ said Sammy.

_"Kel, do you want to tell the nurse that you're checking out?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Umm…sure. I'll go. You guys just meet me in the car,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, we'll be outside. C'mon, Sammy,"_ said Dylan as they all walk out.

Kelly looked around and couldn't see Dr. Lambert anywhere. She headed to the nurse's receptionist desk.

_"Hi, My here to sign out Sammy McKay,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, are you his mother?"_ asked the nurse.

_"Yes. My name is Kelly Taylor,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, Miss Taylor, I just need your signature here and you're all set,"_ said the nurse.

Kelly signed the paperwork.

_"Thanks,"_ said the nurse.

_"Thank you. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ replied the nurse.

Kelly turned around and headed for the door just in time to see Dr. Lambert coming in.

_"Kelly, how are you?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"I'm good. I'm just here to pick up Sammy,"_ replied Kelly who is nervous.

_"Wonderful. I'm glad to see that he's all better,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Thank you for all your help, Dr. Lambert,"_ said Kelly.

_"My pleasure. You have a good day,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"You too,"_ said Kelly trying to leave as quickly as possible.

_"Oh Kelly, one more thing,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Yes?"_ asked Kelly turning around to face Dr. Lambert.

_"It's great to see Dylan back in town again. I hear he was away for a while,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Yeah, it's wonderful; bye,"_ said Kelly, giving Dr. Lambert a fake smile.

Kelly turned around and headed for the door. A sigh of relief came over Kelly as she barely made it out of there.

Dylan, Kelly, and Sammy are in the car. Dylan is driving.

_"Kel, are you going to eat breakfast with us?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, I'm already late for work,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, I'll drop you off,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly sees Sammy holding the stuffed teddy bear that Brandon left for him yesterday.

_"Honey, where did you get that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Brandon gave it to me,"_ replied Sammy.

_"When did you see Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

Sammy shrugged.

_"He was there yesterday afternoon with Silver,"_ said Dylan.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly who remembered that she still hasn't thanked Brandon for being there for Sammy.

For the next few days, everything went back to normal. Brandon received everything he needed from the corporate office of the New York Chronicle to start publishing his articles. Not long afterwards, Brandon had a small team of talented writers who were turning out decent stories. Maybe he was going to make it after all.

Dylan decided to delay his trip and spend some more time with Sammy, which in turn, impressed Kelly. Kelly, who went about with her work and personal life, forgot about what the doctor had said to her. As each day passed, she felt more comfortable that her problem was behind her. That is until an unexpected phone call changed everything.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Miss Taylor, hi. This is Dr. Lambert from Cedars Sinai Medical Center,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Hi Dr. Lambert,"_ said Kelly who is surprised.

_"Kelly, I got some urgent news regarding Sammy's tests that I need to speak to you about,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Is there something wrong?"_ asked Kelly worried.

_"I'm sorry but it not something I can discuss over the phone. Could you come in sometime today?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Umm...sure. Is today afternoon around 4:30 ok with you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"That's fine. I'll see you later,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Ok, bye,"_ said Kelly as she hanged up the phone.

Kelly sat down for a moment after getting off the phone. She was starting to feel nervous again. She began to question what the doctor was going to tell him. From the looks of things, Sammy was fine. There wasn't anything wrong with him. Unfortunately, Kelly was worried that it was a whole other problem that she didn't want to deal with, when Dr. Lambert confronted her the first time.

At the same time, Dylan just came out of the shower. He noticed that Kelly is disturbed.

"_Something wrong, Kel?"_ asked Dylan.

"_No, not at all,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Really, you look like you just seen a ghost,"_ smiled Dylan.

_"Oh. Maybe I've just been working too hard,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, if you ever need to get away or something, I can take you there,"_ smiled Dylan.

_"Why do you always do this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Do what?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Why are always trying to take somewhere? Kelly, let's go on a trip. Kelly, let's go on vacation. Kelly, let me show you the time of your life,"_ said Kelly mocking Dylan.

_"What's wrong with staying here? My family is here,"_ asked Kelly.

_"Honestly, Kel; because I just want you to be happy,"_ replied Dylan.

_"I am happy, Dylan. I'm sorry that you can't see that. Maybe you're the one who's unhappy,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're right. I am unhappy. I'm unhappy because I can't please you,"_ said Dylan.

Kelly looked at Dylan without a reply, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. After Kelly left, Dylan looks down, takes out his cell phone and makes a call.

_"Hey, it's me,"_ said Dylan.

_"Hey; so how's it going with Kelly?"_ asked Brenda.

_"It's not going as well as I hope,"_ replied Dylan.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I don't know. I can't figure her out. One minute she's fine. And the next minute, it seems like she's hiding something from me,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Well, did you talk to her?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I tried. I've been trying for over two weeks. I even missed work to be here. But she's not telling me anything,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Maybe it's none of your business,"_ said Brenda.

_"I don't know what's going on. She started acting this way after Sammy was in the hospital,"_ said Dylan.

_"Is he ok?"_ asked Brenda worried.

_"Yeah, he just bumped his head. He's back home now and back to normal,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Bren, I just can't be there anymore while Kelly is acting like this. I think I'm just going to go on my trip and come back afterward to see if she's calmed down,"_ said Dylan.

_"Have you gotten a chance to speak with Brandon?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Yeah, I saw in at the hospital but we didn't really get a chance to talk,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Why don't you invite Kelly to go with you?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I must've asked her about a dozen times. She doesn't want to go. And I don't feel like asking her again,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Do you want me to talk to her?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, this is between me and Kelly. I don't want you to get yourself into this,"_ replied Dylan.

_"I'm leaving today, Bren. Do you want to come with me?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I want to. But I don't want to get in the middle with you and Kelly,"_ replied Brenda.

_"There's nothing going on between me and Kelly,"_ said Dylan.

_"I just don't want her to get the wrong idea,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bren, I'm asking you to come along as a friend. That's it. You can relax while I work. It's up to you. But if you do decide to come, I can come over and pick you up,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok. I'll think it over,"_ said Brenda.

_"Don't take too long,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok. I'll talk to you later; bye,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bye Bren,"_ said Dylan.

When Kelly arrived at the hospital, she went straight towards the nurses' desk. The nurse told her that Dr. Lambert was expecting her and to go right into this office.

_"Hello Dr. Lambert,"_ said Kelly as she walked in.

_"Miss Taylor, please sit down,"_ said Dr. Lambert as Kelly sits down.

_"So, was there something wrong with Sammy's blood tests?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, but I thought you might want this,"_ said Dr. Lambert handing Kelly a big envelope.

_"What's this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I did a DNA test for Sammy and Dylan,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

_"Why? We didn't ask for this,"_ said Kelly who is getting mad.

_"Miss Taylor, I am accountable for all my patients. Now, I wasn't a doctor here when your son was born but since Sammy is my patient now, I am responsible to keep his file as accurate as possible,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

Kelly sat there in silence as she held the envelope that may change her family's life forever.

_"How were you able to get Dylan's blood anyway? He would never allow you to do any tests on him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Apparently, we still have a blood sample of his from 1994,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

_"My life was fine until you told me about this information,"_ said Kelly.

_"Miss Taylor, we have all the information we needed. My job is done. It's up to you whether or not you want to see the contents in that envelope,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"This is so hard. I just wanted what's best for my family,"_ said Kelly who starts to cry.

Dr. Lambert is getting uncomfortable seeing Kelly cry.

"_Miss Taylor, are you alright? Would you like some water?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"No, I'm fine,"_ replied Kelly who is still crying.

_"Is this envelope mine?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes. You can do whatever you want with it,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

Looking at the envelope, a part of Kelly wanted to tear it up. She didn't want to know the truth. Thinking the worse, she wasn't ready to change so many people's lives. However, another part of Kelly wanted to know the truth. Maybe being that Sammy was still too young to understand, he may be ok with the truth. She was also scared that she would have to hide the information from her family every time they come to the hospital.

_"And you won't say anything about this to Dylan?"_ asked Kelly.

_"As long as he doesn't ask me directly, I won't say anything,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I hope you'll do what's right for your son...and for yourself,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"I will,"_ said Kelly as she leaves Dr. Lambert's office.

Kelly came home expecting to open the envelope with Dylan. After all, it was Dylan's DNA test too. More importantly, she wanted to know whether Dylan will stay with her and Sammy after knowing the truth. Keeping in mind, Kelly may be overreacting. She just feared the worst. This could've just been a misunderstanding. Maybe Dylan was the father all along.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Anyone home?"_ asked Kelly.

When Kelly closed the door after coming in, she saw a note taped at the door.

_"Hey Kel,_

_Thank you for letting me stay and for giving me another chance to be with Sammy. I spent the day with Sammy and left him with Silver. I decided to take a job in France. After trying to please you for so long, it's obvious that you don't want me here. I promise I will write and call more often. I will be back as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Dylan"_

By not being honest with him, Kelly blamed herself for driving Dylan away. Unlike the past, this time, Dylan actually his best to be a good father and be there for Kelly. Unfortunately, Kelly was too busy worrying about herself that she failed to realize Dylan's improvement.

The phone rings and Kelly picks it up, hoping it's Dylan.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, hi, it's Brenda,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh, hi Brenda, how are you?"_ asked Kelly pretending to be happy.

_"I'm ok. It's a little cold here in Minnesota,"_ replied Brenda.

_"How are your folks?"_ asked Kelly.

_"They're good,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Oh, that's good,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, I heard about Sammy. Is he alright?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Oh that's so sweet of you to call and ask. Yeah, he's fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"Actually Kel, there's another reason why I called,"_ said Brenda.

_"What's up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I know that Dylan was staying with you in L.A. And since you didn't want to go on the trip with him, he asked me if I wanted to go,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh, did he?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"Yeah. I really wanted to go. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it,"_ said Brenda.

_"Dylan can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, please understand that he's inviting me to go only as a friend,"_ said Brenda.

_"Brenda, have a wonderful time with Dylan. I'm fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you sure?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Yes. Say hi to him for me,"_ said Kelly.

_"I will. Thanks Kel,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brenda.

Kelly put the phone down. She started to cry as she looked at the note that Dylan left for her. As tears started falling onto the note, she crumbled it up and threw it hard into the trash. She took the envelope and went into her bedroom.

Silver and Sammy came home just in time to hear Kelly crying in her bedroom. Silver hears this and tells Sammy to go to his room. Silver goes to Kelly's bedroom.

_"Kel?"_ asked Silver as she knocked on Kelly's door.

_"Come in,"_ replied Kelly wiping her tears away.

_"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Dylan left this afternoon,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, I know. Is Sammy ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, we just went to the park,"_ said Silver.

_"Why have you been crying?"_ asked Silver as she goes and hugs Kelly.

Kelly knew that she wanted to tell someone everything that I was bothering her. She had plan on telling Dylan. But obviously it was a little too late for that. After driving Dylan away, she knew that she didn't want to shut out any more people in her family. She smiled at Silver and proceeded to tell her everything.

As Kelly tells Silver, we only see Silver's reaction to what Kelly tells her.

"Wow, that's a lot of information to take in," said Silver.

_"It feels worse when it's happening to me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, if you want to know, just open it,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. I'm just scare of how things will be after I know,"_ said Kelly.

_"Forget about everything else. Knowing this will put your mind at ease,"_ said Silver.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Whatever happens, Sammy and I will still love you,"_ said Silver.

Kelly looks at Silver.

_"I hope so,"_ said Kelly.

_"Do you want me to leave you alone?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, I don't know how I'm going to react; I want you here with me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I'm here and I'll be here afterwards,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly looked down at the envelope as she opens it. She takes out the three pieces of paper inside and turned it over. She started to cry again as she read it. Silver notices and hugs Kelly again. Silver takes a glance at the letter, stating once and for all what Kelly thought was right.

_"Does he know?"_ asked Silver.

_"He left before I got a chance to tell him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Are you going to tell him?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know. I want to disturb him right now,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, Dylan has the right to know,"_ said Silver.

_"I know but telling him now won't do him any good. He's working,"_ said Kelly.

_"I still don't get how you could get yourself into this kind of situation,"_ said Silver.

_"I've been asking myself that question ever since it was brought up,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Are you going to tell Sammy?"_ asked Silver.

_"Not until I get some answers,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I don't want to make any more mistakes. He deserves to know the truth. And I will tell him once I find out,"_ added Kelly.

_"So, do you know who the father is?"_ asked Silver.

Kelly looks up at Silver in silence.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. The Truth Shall Set You Free: Part 1

Author's Note – Man, I'm really having trouble cutting these chapters in half. Sorry for the delay between chapters. The next two or three should be up shortly. Thanks for waiting!

**Chapter 12 - The Truth Shall Set You Free – Part 1**

_"About five years ago, after Dylan and I broke up, I visited an old friend in Washington D.C. We spent a few wonderful days together. It was very romantic. One thing led to another and I ended up falling in love with him all over again. Maybe I was getting a little ahead over myself but it just felt so right,"_ said Kelly.

_"So why didn't you stay with him?"_ asked Silver.

_"His life was in D.C. and I didn't want to leave L.A. And I got the feeling that he didn't want to take things any further than the visit. So I came back to L.A. A week later, Dylan and I got back together and rest was history,"_ said Kelly.

_"Do you think you made the right decision by staying with Dylan?"_ asked Silver.

_"We were in love at the time. That's why I didn't tell him about Washington. When I found out I was pregnant with Sammy, I just assume that it was his,"_ replied Kelly.

"_So you had no idea it could've been Brandon's,"_ asked Silver.

"_I considered it as a possibility. But I guess I was just thinking of myself at the time. I didn't want to be lonely. I knew if I told Dylan that he may not be the father, I would've lost him,"_ replied Kelly.

"_But you ended up losing Brandon, instead,"_ said Silver.

"_I know. I wanted to tell Brandon but the more I waited, the harder it got,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, the tables have certainly turned around. Now Dylan is gone and Brandon is back,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, I noticed. I don't even know if Brandon is the father,"_ said Kelly.

Silver gives Kelly a weird look.

_"I didn't mean it like that. The doctor explained on the results that they used Dylan's blood from 1994 for the DNA test. There is a chance that the blood is no longer effective,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you going to ask Brandon to get tested?"_ asked Silver.

_"Looks like I'm going to have to now,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I still don't get why you two aren't talking. I thought you two had a good time together,"_ said Silver.

_"We did. After being with Brandon for a few days, it just brought back all those good times we spent together. Even only as friends, we can talk just about anything without getting into an argument...as opposed to Dylan. Being in his arms the other day was the best feeling that I had in a long time. I felt special, comforted, and loved. But when he told me that he was planning on moving here, I just panicked because I wasn't ready to let Dylan out of my life because he was Sammy's father. I was wrong. In the end, I gave up on Brandon, who wanted to be with me for me,"_ explained Kelly.

_"Kel, Brandon told me the other day that he's still wants to be with you,"_ said Silver.

_"I know and a part of me really wants to be with him. But now if I tell him everything, he's going to hate me. Besides, I don't even know if he wants to be with me because of me or because of Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why do you adults always make things so complicated?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just wait till you're a little older. You'll know what I mean,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"That's the first time I've seen you smiled in weeks,"_ said Silver.

_"Well, thank you for listening. I am very lucky to have you in my life,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome. Now, can you tell me one more thing?"_ asked Silver.

_"I told you everything. What else do you want to know?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Can you describe the feeling you had when you were in bed with Brandon? I want to have that feeling with someone one day,"_ smiled Silver.

Kelly gives Silver a look and playfully hits her with her pillows.

_"Get out of here!,"_ said Kelly.

_"Alright, I'm going,"_ laughed Silver leaving the room.

Brandon woke up the next day in his hotel room by a phone call.

_"Hello?"_ asked Brandon without checking who is calling.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Brenda.

_"Hey Bren, how's Minnesota?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good. How's L.A.?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Not bad. I think I finally got the office up and running,"_ said Brandon.

_"How's mom and dad?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They're the same,"_ said Brenda.

_"Umm…have you spoken to Kelly since you got there?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Not for a while; why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Dylan called and invited me to go on a trip with him. I told Kelly about it. She said she was ok with it but I have the feeling that she wasn't,"_ replied Brenda.

_"What do you want me to do about it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Could you talk to her? Make sure she's alright?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I don't know. I feel weird getting into her business about Dylan. Besides I think she's still vulnerable after Sammy's accident,"_ said Brandon.

_"I just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid,"_ said Brenda.

_"Don't worry. Kelly's a big girl. She can take care of herself,"_ said Brandon.

_"When is Dylan leaving for his trip?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He already left. He's on his way here to pick me up,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Oh, I didn't know that,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'll talk to you later,"_ said Brenda.

_"Ok. See ya Bren,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said Brenda.

After knowing that Dylan was gone, Brandon assumed that Kelly was going to miss him. He certainly didn't want to talk to her about Brenda going on the trip with Dylan. As it turns out, Brandon didn't have to make the first move. Kelly was on her way to see him.

Brandon was at work when Kelly arrived at the L.A. office. This was the first time; Kelly had visited Brandon at his work so she didn't know which floor he was on. Judging from the sign on the elevator, all the other floors above 2 were closed.

Kelly walked into the office without a clue of what to say to Brandon. She didn't want to break the news to him at work. She was afraid that Brandon would embarrass himself by causing a scene. She had recalled the last time she visited Brandon at work was at the old Beverly Beat.

_"Hi, may I help you?"_ asked the receptionist.

_"Yes, I'm looking for Brandon Walsh,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Is Mr. Walsh expecting you?"_ asked the receptionist.

_"No, I just need to talk to him very quickly,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What's your name?"_ asked the receptionist.

_"Kelly Taylor,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, I'll be right back,"_ said the receptionist as she goes to Brandon's office.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

The receptionist comes back to Kelly.

_"Please come in; Mr. Walsh will see you,"_ said the receptionist.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly as she nervously walks into Brandon's office.

_"Kelly, hi. This is an unexpected surprise,"_ said Brandon as he stood up.

_"Hi Brandon, how are you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm doing just fine. How about you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Umm...I just wanted to thank you for being there for Sammy the other day,"_ said Kelly who is really nervous.

_"No problem. I just did what I had to do,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it is a big deal. I didn't know what else would've happen if you didn't show up,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks Kelly,"_ said Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"I also wanted to know if you have any plans for dinner tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I do plan to eat,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Good, so do I,"_ said Kelly smiling back at Brandon.

Kelly pauses for a bit leaving Brandon confused.

_"Is that all?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No; I'm sorry. Would you like to join us for dinner at my place? It would mean a lot to Sammy if you could come,"_ said Kelly.

_"To Sammy?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes...and to me as well,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly for a moment before deciding.

_"I'll be there,"_ said Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"Great, so I'll see you tonight at 6?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'll see you at 6,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly turns and leaves.

After Kelly left, Brandon couldn't help but feel a little confused on Kelly showing up at his office. It seemed too much of a coincidence that Brenda had contacted him earlier this morning about talking to Kelly. Maybe Brenda had contacted Kelly too. Brandon certainly didn't want to discuss Brenda and Dylan with Kelly. Even worse, Brandon didn't want to feel that Kelly was lonely again after Dylan left that she wanted to come onto him again. The last thing he wanted was to fall into her trap again, no matter how much he wanted her.

The doorbell rang at a quarter till six at Kelly's house that evening.

_"Hi,"_ smiled Kelly as she opened the door.

_"Hi,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Please come in,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"I brought you some apple pie,"_ said Brandon.

_"Aww; that's sweet. Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, where's Sammy?"_ asked Brandon.

_"In this room,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sammy...dinner!"_ said Kelly loudly.

Sammy runs out of his room.

_"Brandon!,"_ said Sammy as he goes and hugs him.

_"Hey there, buddy. How are you feeling?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good. Thank you for the bear,"_ replied Sammy.

_"You're welcome...I'm just glad you're ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, he can't go anywhere without it now,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good. You can take care of each other,"_ said Brandon to Sammy.

Sammy smiles as Silver come into the room.

_"C'mon honey, let's get cleaned up for dinner,"_ said Kelly walking with Sammy to the bathroom.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Silver who goes and hugs Brandon.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's good to see you finally have the courage to come inside again,"_ said Silver.

_"Well, I couldn't stay away for too long,"_ said Brandon.

_"Kelly is very glad you're here,"_ said Silver.

_"Gee...thanks,"_ said Brandon who is confused.

Silver did most of the talking throughout dinner. Brandon looked up at Kelly a few times to see her looking back at him. Brandon smiled at her and she smiled back. Looking at her, Brandon definitely felt that Kelly was up to something. But at the same time, he didn't want to ruin it without knowing exactly what is was. After all, since it's been a few weeks, it was great to see Kelly again, even if it was for a little while.

After dinner, Brandon came out of the bathroom to find Kelly sitting at the kitchen table eating the apple pie that Brandon brought over.

_"Still hungry?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah; I love apple pie,"_ said Kelly. 

_"I know,"_ said Brandon smiling at her.

_"You want some?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Silver and Sammy didn't want any?"_ asked Brandon as Kelly cuts him a piece.

_"No, they were full,"_ replied Kelly.

_"It's good,"_ said Brandon having a taste.

_"So where are you staying?"_ asked Kelly.

_"The same hotel I was in before, The Ramada,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, thanks for coming over for dinner,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks for having me,"_ said Brandon.

_"I also wanted to apologize for the last time we talked. I shouldn't have treated you that way,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I should be the one who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't accuse you of using me. Whatever's going on with you and Dylan is none of my business,"_ said Brandon.

_"Believe me, Brandon. There is nothing going on between Dylan and me. We can barely get through a conversation without getting into a fight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Please understand that I reacted the way I did was because you were somewhat right about me,"_ added Kelly.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I was lonely. Any new guy I would meet would always have problems with me being a mom,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's their lost,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's sweet of you to say. But after seeing you, I wanted you,"_ said Kelly.

_"How am I different?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because you aren't just any guy to me...you never were,"_ said Kelly.

_"I feel the same way about you...only that you're a girl,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiled back at Brandon.

_"Kelly, I missed you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I missed you too, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

"_So, what does this mean?"_ asked Brandon.

"_I don't know but I am open to suggestions,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon pauses for a few seconds thinking of what to say.

_"I think it's best for us to give it some time so that we can both make sure this is what we both want,"_ said Brandon.

_"Right. That's just what I was thinking,"_ said Kelly who is disappointed.

_"Good, now I that I'm back for good, I'll have plenty of time to convince you,"_ joked Brandon.

_"What if I say, I'm already convinced?"_ asked Kelly who was seriously.

Brandon doesn't reply.

_"Brandon, I was just kidding,"_ said Kelly who notices Brandon's silence.

_"Oh good, because for a minute there, I thought you were serious,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I'm willing to wait. It'll make things more special,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"Yes, it will,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Kelly stay silent for a minute.

_"Can I get you something to drink?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, thanks for the pie...but I should get going,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So soon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I got to be at work early tomorrow for interviews,"_ replied Brandon who is heading towards the door.

_"Ok. Thanks again for everything,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks for dinner and the company,"_ said Brandon.

_"My pleasure. It was good seeing you again,"_ said Kelly who was hoping Brandon would lean in and kiss her.

_"It's good to see you too,"_ replied Brandon who wanted to lean in and kiss her.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon as he leaves without kissing Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly who is disappointed.

After Brandon left, Silver comes out of her room.

_"So, did you tell him?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, I couldn't,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I thought so...I didn't hear him screaming,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Why didn't you tell him?"_ asked Silver.

_"It's too soon. We just made up. I don't want to ruin it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So you two are back together?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, he wanted to take his time to make sure it's the right thing to do,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I still think you should've told him. Then you can get back together,"_ said Silver.

_"I know,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is that what you want?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

**Coming next - Kelly finally tells Brandon.**


	13. The Truth Shall Set You Free: Part 2

**Chapter 13 - The Truth Shall Set You Free – Part 2**

The next day after work, Kelly drove across town to the L.A. office to see Brandon again. She thought about what she wanted to say to Brandon. She wanted to be direct and get it over with.

Kelly saw that most of the lights were off when she got to the office. She assumed all of them have already left for the day. She was about to leave when she saw a light coming from Brandon's office. She walked to the door to see Brandon at his desk.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly. Wow, two days in a row,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about something,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. I'm on my way out. Do you have time for a late lunch?"_ asked Brandon smiling at Kelly.

_"Umm...Sure,"_ replied Kelly who smiles back at Brandon.

It was obvious that Kelly was trying to delay telling Brandon about Sammy. She wanted to spend as much time with Brandon as possible. She knew that once Brandon knows, things between them will never be the same.

Kelly didn't get a chance to tell Brandon during lunch at the Peach Pit. They laughed and talked during lunch like old times when they were in high school or college. That kind of connection was so hard to get.

In fact, it was so wonderful for Kelly that after lunch, she had a change of heart and decided not to tell Brandon the truth after all. She didn't want to change anything between them. She had wanted to be in this place for so long and have that feeling where she knew everything was perfect just the way it is. And now that she's finally had it, she wasn't ready to let it go.

Brandon and Kelly found themselves walking on the beach. It wasn't too hot or too cold. The temperature was just right for a romantic stroll on the beach. Brandon reached for Kelly's hand and cross his with hers. She smiled as she hinted to Brandon that she didn't mind at all. He smiled back at her.

_"I haven't had much of a chance to come here after moving back,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why did you come back?"_ asked Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"For the job…and for you. But when you said you didn't want to be with me, I wanted to give up and go back. There really wasn't anything else keeping me here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What changed your mind?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"I thought along the years when we were friends and when we were together that you never gave up on us,"_ said Brandon.

_"I think I owe it to you, to myself, and to us, not to give up on what could be the best thing we've ever had,"_ added Brandon.

Kelly doesn't respond right away.

_"Brandon, I have to tell you something,"_ said Kelly as they stopped walking.

_"What is it?"_ asked Brandon.

She looked at Brandon sweetly for a moment. She leaned forward, took his face, and kissed him deeply on the lips.

_"Nicely said. What was that for?"_ smiled Brandon as she lets go.

_"I wanted you to love me before you hate me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I could never hate you...but I do love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Please don't make this any harder than it already is,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why, what is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"When Sammy was in the hospital, the doctor told Dylan that he may not be capable of having children,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I don't understand,"_ said Brandon a little shocked and confused.

_"Apparently Dylan's crash in 1994 caused some damage to his organs. And with my condition, our chance of having children are low,"_ explained Kelly.

_"How low?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Very low,"_ replied Kelly slowly.

_"Oh Kel, I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon as he hugs Kelly.

_"Well, at least you were lucky enough to have Sammy,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, the doctor ran a DNA test and found out that Dylan might not be Sammy's father,"_ said Kelly who looks up at Brandon.

_"How could that be? Were you involved with somebody else at the time?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly doesn't reply and continued to look at Brandon. When she gave Brandon a quick but sad smile, Brandon understood.

_"Kelly, are you saying that I might be Sammy's father?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"When did this happen?"_ asked Brandon.

_"When I visited you in Washington that time,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon stayed silent for a while as Kelly continued to look at him.

_"Brandon, please say something,"_ said Kelly.

_"I really don't know what to say,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, please understand that you don't have to be involved if you don't want to,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, it's not that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then what is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How long have you known about this?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Two days,"_ said Kelly who was afraid of answering the question.

_"So you had no clue that I might be the father before then?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly looked down as Brandon looked at her.

_"How long, Kelly?"_ asked Brandon loudly.

_"I just didn't know for sure,"_ said Kelly.

_"You didn't know or you didn't want to know?"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, please. I just wanted to tell you the truth,"_ said Kelly who started to cry.

_"No, I don't think you wanted to. I think that you don't want me to be the father,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's not true,"_ replied Kelly loudly.

_"Then why did it take you so long to tell me?"_ asked Brandon who started to cry a little.

_"Because you didn't want a relationship. Dylan did. Your life was in D.C. and mine was here."_ replied Kelly.

"_So what's change? Because the doctor found out about your little secret or because Dylan left again? Is that why all of a sudden, you wanted to be with me?"_ asked Brandon.

"_Brandon, you don't have to love me. You don't have to even like me very much right now. I just wanted to be honest with you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I knew this was too good to be true,"_ said Brandon looking down.

Both of them just stood there with tears in their eyes.

_"You have no idea how much I missed you. Whenever I hear someone knocking on my door, I always wanted to be you. I even kept your picture at my desk in D.C., telling everyone that you were my girlfriend,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why would you do that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Because I didn't want to fall in love with anyone else,"_ said Brandon.

_"I still love you, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"You know what, Kel? If you had said this the other day when I told you, I would've believed you. But now, I don't know what to think anymore,"_ said Brandon.

They stay silent for a bit.

_"Brandon, if you want to go the doctor's tomorrow to make sure, I can go with you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is that what you want?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'll think about it,"_ said Brandon as he leaves.

Kelly stood there on the beach as she watches Brandon leaves.

When Kelly got home, Silver and Sammy were already waiting for her for dinner.

_"Hey, where have you been? We've been worried,"_ said Silver.

_"I was with Brandon. I told him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Everything?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So how did he take it?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just like I imagined he would,"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm sorry. Come, sit down, and have dinner with the people who still love you,"_ said Silver as she walks Kelly to the dinner table.

_"What are we having?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Spaghetti and meatballs,"_ replied Silver.

_"Thanks. You're such a good mom,"_ said Kelly.

_"Only to you,"_ smiled Silver.

Sammy comes out of his room and goes to the dinner table. He takes a seat next to Kelly.

_"Hi mommy. Are you ok?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yes, honey. Mommy is fine,"_ replied Kelly as she kisses Sammy.

As the three sat down for dinner, Kelly took a look at everyone at the table. Even though she felt so alone, she was glad that her family still loves her despite everything that's happened.

The next day at work, Kelly kept busy dealing with the students, which in turn kept her from thinking about her own problems. But when the day was almost over, all she could think about was whether or not Brandon was going to show up.

Just before 4pm, Kelly packed up her things and headed to her car. She stopped as soon as she saw Brandon waiting for her by the parking lot.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks for showing up,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm doing this for Sammy...you ready?"_ replied Brandon.

_"Yeah, let's go,"_ replied Kelly.

They both got into their own cars and drove to the hospital.

At the hospital, Brandon and Kelly walked to the nurses' desk.

_"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Lambert,"_ said Kelly to the nurse.

_"And your name?"_ asked the nurse.

_"Kelly Taylor,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. The doctor will be right out. He's just finishing up with a patient,"_ replied the nurse.

_"Thanks,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly take a seat to wait for the doctor. Kelly looks at Brandon from time to time. She could tell that Brandon was hurt and sad. She wanted to tell Brandon that he's not alone and that she'll be there for him, hoping that he'll do the same for her.

_"So how was work?"_ asked Kelly trying to get Brandon to talk.

_"Fine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Look, I just want to get this over with and go home,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly quietly.

_"Miss Taylor, Dr. Lambert will see you now,"_ said the nurse.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly as they both get up and go into the doctor's office.

_"Hi Dr. Lambert; this is Brandon Walsh,"_ said Kelly.

_"Miss Taylor. Mr. Walsh, glad to meet you,"_ said Dr. Lambert shaking Brandon's hand.

_"Please sit down,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice,"_ said Kelly.

_"My pleasure. Anything I can do to help,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

_"So Mr. Walsh, are you aware of what we need to do?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Yes Doctor. How soon will I know the results?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It'll take about two to three weeks...we'll mail them to you,"_ replied Dr. Lambert.

_"Ok. Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Are you ready?"_ asked Dr. Lambert.

_"Yes,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Miss Taylor, unfortunately Mr. Walsh is going to have to do this alone. So if you want, you can wait in the waiting room,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

_"No problem. Brandon, I'll be outside,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Brandon quietly.

_"Mr. Walsh, please follow me,"_ said Dr. Lambert.

As Brandon went for his paternity test, Kelly sat in the waiting room. She was so afraid for Brandon and for herself. But in many ways, she'll be happy if Brandon turns out to be the father. Sammy will get a chance to bond with his dad and he'll have a male role model to look up to. Even though Kelly knew that her chances of being with Brandon romantically may not be as good as before; she knew that she'll have plenty of chances to win his love since Brandon is back in L.A.

As Kelly continued to wait, she looked around the hospital. She saw women in labor, patients with broken arms, legs, or necks. Somehow, that reminded Kelly of that even though the truth hurts, it's going to hurt more if not treated right away. Even though, she didn't know how Brandon would react to the news when he gets his results, she thought to herself that he would have a better chance of being a father to Sammy than Dylan ever will.

A while later, she saw Brandon come out of the room and headed towards her.

_"Everything went ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Fine. Can we go?"_ asked Brandon as he headed for the door.

_"Aren't you going to talk to me at all?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What do you want me to say?"_ replied Brandon turning around to face Kelly.

_"Look Brandon. If you don't want to be a father, just tell me,"_ said Kelly loudly.

_"It's not that. I do. I just didn't want to miss five years of his life!"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry,"_ said Kelly who seems to be pleading with Brandon.

_"Kel, you are one of the closest people to me. But lately, I just feel like I don't know you anymore. First you come onto me, then you tell me that you don't want to be with me, and now you changed your mind after you found out that I might be Sammy's father?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It was never like that, Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then what is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I didn't want to hurt you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And you can hurt Dylan by telling him that he's the father?"_ asked Brandon loudly.

_"He's different,"_ said Kelly.

_"How?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because he can take the hurt. You can't!"_ said Kelly loudly.

Brandon pauses for a second as he notices everyone in the room is looking at them.

_"You're right, I can't. Are you happy now?"_ asked Brandon looking at Kelly sadly.

_"No, I'm not happy. Brandon, please know I didn't do this on purpose. I do care about you...and I do love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can't deal with this right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"You said you love me too…Did you mean it?" _asked Kelly.

"_I did. Now, I just don't know anymore," _replied Brandon.

"_You know, I've won your heart many times before in the past, Brandon...I can do it again,"_ said Kelly.

_"Don't waste your time,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly watches Brandon leave again as she stands there. Kelly walked out of the hospital to find that Brandon had already driven away.

After dinner, Silver goes to Kelly's room to talk.

_"Hey, how did it go today?"_ asked Silver.

_"He came. That's the only good thing about it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I know Brandon would come through,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, but he still didn't want anything to do with me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, it's going to take a while. He'll come around,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. I'm just trying to make this better,"_ said Kelly.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" asked Silver.

_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Trying to get together with Brandon,"_ replied Silver.

_"Yes. The way I feel when I'm with him is something that I haven't felt in a long time,"_ said Kelly.

_"So you're in love with him?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yes, I am,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How do you know that?"_ asked Silver.

_"Considering the fact that I still want him even though he doesn't want anything to do with me...to me, that's love,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"Doesn't seem like love to me. Sounds like you're desperate,"_ said Silver.

_"It's hard to explain. It's something I just feel,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he might be Sammy's father?"_ asked Silver.

_"No. Whether or not Brandon wants to be with me, he'll be there for Sammy. In fact, I think he'll be there for Sammy even if he wasn't the father...I'm doing this for me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, you deserve him,"_ said Silver.

_"I hope he shares your opinion,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, how are you going to win him back?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know. It's been so long since I had to do something like this. I'm going to need some help,"_ said Kelly looking at Silver.

_"Count me in, sis,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Great,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'm surprised you never tried this with Dylan,"_ said Silver.

_"With Dylan, it's always me trying but he never gives an effort. Besides, it's always him who is letting me down. And somehow I'm always the one trying to get him to forgive me,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, what makes Brandon different from Dylan?"_ asked Silver.

_"Brandon will notice how much I want him back,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But how do you know that he really loves you?"_ asked Silver.

_"Because he told me before I told him about Sammy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us,"_ said Silver.

Kelly smiles.

**Coming next - Kelly attempts to win Brandon back through her own special ways. Meanwhile, a new job applicant catches Brandon's attention at work.**


	14. If At First You Don't Succeed, Try Again

Author's Note - As expected, I received a few comments and e-mails on the reason why I made Kelly Taylor act like a bitch by not telling Brandon about Sammy sooner. I was prepared for this after I got the first responses from my friends a few years ago. First of all, I had no intention of making Kelly act like a bitch. She's my favorite character on the show. Second, I've read so many BK fanfics over the years where Sammy was 5 years old and Kelly asked both Dylan and Brandon to do a paternity test, making Brandon the father. While those fanfics were good, the problem I had was that neither Dylan nor Brandon ever questioned Kelly of why she never told them the possibility of the other guy being the father. They didn't even get mad at her. Shouldn't Brandon be pissed? I know I would be. So, that's why I decided to addressed this issue in my fanfic. In fact, I got the idea from Jennie Garth who said in an Access Hollywood interview about doing a paternity test if Brandon were to returned. If that were to happened, my storyline would've become somewhat of a reality. Third, Kelly was in a confused state. Yes, it's still wrong but at the time she got pregnant, she simply assumed Dylan was the father and telling him otherwise would cause him to leave. And lastly, these kinds of situations are real. There are many children in the world who don't know who their real parents are.

I hope this helps clarified things. If you have any more questions, just write them on the comments. Thanks and enjoy the rest of the story.

**Chapter 14 - If At First you Don't Succeed, Try Again**

Spending the weekend alone gave Brandon plenty of time to think a lot about Kelly and Sammy. It was obvious that this was going to bother him for some time. Kelly and he came so close into being a couple again that a part of him wished that Kelly didn't tell him about Sammy. But please don't be mistaken. Brandon would love to be the father and having a kid with Kelly was a bonus to him. However, the fact still remains that he had missed five years of his son's life. He wanted to be there for Sammy's birth, his first steps, his first words, and all the other priceless moments of his life.

Just before 9am on Monday, as Brandon headed to his office, his secretary stopped him.

_"Good morning, Mr. Walsh. Here are your messages for today,"_ said the secretary who handed Brandon a bunch of messages.

_"Thanks Sheryl. This is all from this morning?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, sir. They're all from that lady who was here last week,"_ replied Sheryl.

Brandon thought for a moment of who could that be. He didn't recall having any female clients or customers here last week. But when he looked down at the messages, he saw it was Kelly who called him.

_"Thanks Sheryl,"_ said Brandon as he walked into his office.

_"You're welcome, sir,"_ replied Sheryl.

Brandon got to his desk and look through all the messages he got from Sheryl. In one way or another, all of the messages said the same thing, _"I'm sorry and I love you."_

Brandon tossed the messages aside. He pressed a button on his direct phone to check his messages.

_"You have 35 new messages. Please press play to play the first message,"_ said the answering machine.

Brandon has a confused look on his face and pressed play.

_"Hey Brandon. Good morning. I just wanted to say that I'm still very sorry about what happened and I hope that you can forgive me. I love you. Please call me,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon pressed delete on his answering machine.

_"Brandon, hey. I was thinking if you're not busy later, maybe we can have a late lunch together like last time. I had fun. Give me a call when you can. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon pressed delete on his answering machine.

_"Hey, it's me again. Sorry, but I forgot to tell you that I love you on my last message...so, I love you,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon pressed delete on his answering machine. He quickly went through all the messages on his machine and they were all from Kelly.

_"Sheryl,"_ said Brandon loudly.

Sheryl comes into Brandon's office.

_"Did you give this person my direct number?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes. She said she's your friend...Was I not suppose to?"_ asked Sheryl nervously.

_"No, it's ok. You didn't know. Next time, please check with me before giving my number out,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. I'm sorry sir,"_ said Sheryl.

_"That's ok. That'll be all,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Sheryl as she headed back to her desk.

Brandon sat at his desk just thinking how many more phone calls can he expect from Kelly before the end of the day, better yet before lunch time. He picked up the phone and was about to call Kelly back but decided he couldn't. He didn't want to talk to her. Whether or not they were together when Kelly was pregnant, he had the right to know about Sammy. However, he wanted to believe Kelly when she said she wasn't sure who the father is. But in his mind, he still believes Kelly wanted Dylan to be the father instead of him.

It's almost lunch time at West Beverly High and Kelly is getting ready to go to lunch.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Silver as she walks into Kelly's office.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Silver.

_"To lunch with Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So you guys are ok again?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, I'm going to surprise him at his work,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Aww…that's sweet...Good luck,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Kelly.

Kelly left the building and arrived to the Peach Pit to pick up lunch for her and Brandon.

_"Hey Nat. Is my order ready?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It sure is. Be sure to say hi to Brandon for me,"_ replied Nat.

_"Will do. Thanks Nat,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem. Bye,"_ said Nat.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly as she leaves.

It was a sunny day in L.A. As Kelly drove to the other part of town to the Brandon's office, she can't help but wishing that she was spending the day with him. She just hope that he got all her messages and was calmed enough to have lunch with her.

Kelly arrived at the L.A. office and approached the receptionist.

_"Hi, I'm here to see Brandon Walsh,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh hi, I remember you. Mr. Walsh is finishing at a meeting right now. Would you care to wait?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Sure,"_ said Kelly as she takes a seat.

A few minutes go by and Kelly is getting impatient. She checks her watch as she finds out that she needs to get back to work soon.

_"Hi, do you know whether Mr. Walsh is going to be finishing up his meeting anytime soon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't really know but I can take a peek...hold on,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Sheryl goes and takes a peek into Brandon's office and comes back.

_"They're finishing up,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sound familiar, were you the same person who also called him so many times this morning?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Yes; sorry about that,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, don't be. I think it's sweet. I wish my boyfriend would call just to tell me that he loves me,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Thank you. Did he sound ok with me calling him this morning?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't know. But I think he was upset with me because I gave you his direct line,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Oh...sorry...I didn't mean to get you into trouble,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. So how long have you and Mr. Walsh been dating?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"We're not, actually. I'm just trying to get him to notice me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh. Well then, I have to say you're doing a fantastic job about it,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon finished up with his meeting. From the look of his face, it doesn't look like it went well for him. He looked stressed and when he came out of his office, the last person he wanted to see was Kelly.

Kelly stood up when she saw Brandon. Brandon doesn't notice Kelly and goes to Sheryl's desk.

_"Hey Sheryl, could you order me some lunch? I don't think I'll have time to go out today,"_ said Brandon to Sheryl.

_"Actually, I have your lunch right here,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly.

_"Kelly, what are you doing here?"_ asked Brandon as he heads towards her.

_"I was thinking that we could have lunch together,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sorry, this is not a good time,"_ said Brandon as he leads her to the hallway.

_"Oh. I drove all this way to come here to see you. Can we at least talk for a few minutes?"_ asked Kelly.

_"There's nothing else to talk about,"_ replied Brandon.

_"We can talk about us...about how we feel about each other,"_ said Kelly.

_"There is no us, Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

_"Look Brandon, I'm just trying to make things better between us,"_ said Kelly.

_"How? Just because you left me a bunch of messages and brought me lunch doesn't make everything alright,"_ said Brandon.

_"So you're never going to forgive me?"_ asked Kelly sad.

_"I don't know but this is not a good time to discuss this,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So, when is a good time?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's not good enough, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you want from me? Do you want me to forgive you for taking five years of my son away from me?"_ asked Brandon loudly.

_"No, what I want you to realize is that even though you lost five years, you can still be a part of his life now. He still has the rest of his life ahead of him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"My problem is you, not Sammy. I'll be there for him. But I can't forgive you for what you did,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know, you're worse than Dylan. At least he pretends to care...enjoy your lunch!"_ said Kelly as she tosses Brandon his lunch and walks out.

Brandon comes back inside the office to find out that most of his co-workers were listening to his conversation. He goes into his office to eat his lunch.

He takes the megaburger and fries out of the brown paper bag. Brandon noticed that there was something else inside the paper bag. It was a card with his name on the envelope. Enclosed with the card was an old photo of him and Kelly in Washington together. The card reads,

_"Brandon, I hope you'll forgive me so that we can relieve these happier times once again, Love, Kelly."_

As he stared at the card and the photo, he can't help but feel sorry about the way he treated Kelly. He too missed the times that he shared with Kelly. Brandon did have time for lunch and would love to work things out with Kelly. In a way, she was right. He always wanted to be a father. Now that he's most likely going to be the father, he should take some responsibility. He looked at the photo a few times as he ate.

That evening after dinner, Kelly spent most of her time going through a bunch of old boxes in the basement. Silver sees Kelly and joins her.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm just cleaning up some of this old junk,"_ said Kelly.

_"You need some help?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, I think I'll be fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You sure? You've been down here for almost three hours,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, I lost track of time looking at some of the old photos and reading some old letters,"_ said Kelly.

_"Mind if I join you?"_ asked Silver.

_"If you want to,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver picks up one of box of photos and starts to go through them. She comes across a few pictures with Kelly, Brandon, Dylan, and Brenda in them.

_"Wow, Brandon was really cute back then,"_ said Silver.

_"I always thought so...In a lot of ways he still is,"_ said Kelly.

_"So how did lunch go today?"_ asked Silver.

_"It didn't. He was busy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm sorry. Did you guys at least talk?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah. But we just ended up arguing again,"_ said Kelly.

_"What did he say to you?"_ asked Silver.

_"The same. He still blames me for not telling him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bother him at work,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. But I just can't stop thinking about him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Did you call him this morning like you planned?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yes, I did. I left him a few messages,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How many?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just...50,"_ replied Kelly.

_"50? Are you insane? He probably thinks you're crazy,"_ said Silver.

Kelly doesn't respond.

_"Kel, I didn't mean like that. I know you really want him back...Do you?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yes, I do,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why don't you try a different approach,"_ said Silver.

_"Like what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How about getting him some flowers?"_ asked Silver.

_"Flowers? Silver, he's a guy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I know but it's the thought that counts,"_ said Silver.

_"You're right. I'll try anything,"_ said Kelly.

Next to the photos, Silver notices a bunch of letters.

_"Ohhh, are these your love letters?"_ asked Silver.

_"Hey, don't you dare read them. They are private,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why? What are you trying to hide?"_ asked Silver smiling.

_"You know what? Go ahead. I don't care anymore,"_ replied Kelly giving up

Silver smiles and starts to go through them.

_"Looks like you were in full control of Brandon and Dylan back in the days, Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"How so?"_ asked Kelly.

_"From all these letters. They must really love you,"_ replied Silver.

_"The only hard part was choosing between the two,"_ said Kelly.

"I really like Brandon's letters..."I tried to not think about you today. Fortunately, I failed miserably. Thank you for giving me that feeling that lets me know that you're with me even when you're not. I love you and I'll see you when I get back"," said Silver.

_"Yeah, they don't call Brandon a writer for nothing,"_ said Kelly.

_"So where did he go?"_ asked Silver.

_"If I can remember correctly, he had to film something for the campus TV show,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How long was he gone for?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just the weekend,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Awww...sounds like he missed you like crazy,"_ said Silver.

Kelly smiles.

_"I also like Dylan's poetry. Did he write these himself?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, Dylan loved poetry,"_ replied Kelly.

_"His words are so powerful yet gentle. It makes me think and appreciate what he's trying to say,"_ said Silver.

_"I can see how you have trouble choosing between them,"_ added Silver looking at Kelly.

Brandon walked into work early that Tuesday morning. He had a full day of interviews and he was not so prepared of the questions he should be asking his applicants. He passed by Sheryl who handed him his list of applicants to interview and a bouquet of flowers from Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"I think those are from the lady who was here yesterday,"_ said Sheryl referring to the flowers.

_"I think you're right,"_ said Brandon looking at the card.

_"So, are you going to call her back?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"If you don't mind me saying sir, she is very persistent,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Yes, she is. This is not her first time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Aww...how sweet,"_ smiled Sheryl.

_"Ok then,"_ said Brandon as he walked into his office.

After sitting down, he sees that there were ten messages waiting for him.

He thought for a moment and pressed the button to hear his messages.

_"Hey Brandon. Good morning. I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I know you were busy and I shouldn't have bothered you at your work. I'm sorry and I hope we can still talk soon. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon pressed the button for the next message.

_"Hi. It's me again. I'm at work. I was staring out the window looking at these two kids making out on the bench. I can't help but think of how we used to be like that. I guess I just missed you a lot. I love you. Bye Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon smiled as he heard the message. He too can remember all those times where they were making out in public. They didn't care what anyone else thought. They were both in their own little world at the time.

Sheryl came into Brandon's office.

_"Mr. Walsh?"_ asked Sheryl.

Brandon doesn't reply.

_"Mr. Walsh?"_ asked Sheryl looking at Brandon.

_"Oh, I'm sorry Sheryl,"_ said Brandon snapping back into reality.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"I'm fine,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good. Your 9 o clock is here,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Ok. Send him in,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Sheryl.

As Brandon started his interviews, he can't help but think back to a time when he was the one sitting on the other side of the desk. Just like his applicants, he was nervous, scared, and desperate to get a positive reaction from the interviewer. That day he heard many stories of why someone wanted to be a writer. He listened as they tell them about their goals, their hopes and dreams, and where they want to be in five to ten years. It's funny how people who are very ambitious would say anything to impress the boss. Whether or not they were telling the truth or bending the truth; overall, he didn't hear anything from the applicants that he hadn't heard before.

_"Mr. Walsh, your last applicant for the day is here,"_ said Sheryl as she came to Brandon's office.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

As the applicant walked in his office, Brandon noticed that she seemed a lot different from all the other applicants. For starters, she was dressed much more casual. Her hair was a mess. She was sweating heavily and reeked of baby food.

_"Hi, Brandon Walsh,"_ said Brandon extending his hand to the applicant.

_"Hi, I'm sorry for being late. I had to leave my kids with the neighbor,"_ said the applicant.

_"That's ok. Are you alright?"_ asked Brandon who has a weird look on his face.

_"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a crazy day,"_ replied the applicant.

_"That's ok. Can I get you some water or something?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Water would be great...and a paper towel if you have one,"_ replied the applicant.

_"Sure,"_ said Brandon who reached under his desk for the paper towel.

_"Sheryl, could you bring the lady some water?"_ asked Brandon on the intercom.

_"Right away,"_ replied Sheryl.

Sheryl brings the applicant some water.

_"Thank you,"_ said the applicant.

_"No problem,"_ said Brandon.

_"Would you like a few minutes to relax?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I'm fine,"_ smiled the applicant.

_"So, what's your name?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh sorry, it's Lauren,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Ok Lauren, please tell me about yourself,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, I spent my entire life in Los Angeles. I always wanted to be a writer. I just never really had the chance because I was always busy taking care of my kids,"_ replied Lauren.

_"How many kids do you have?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Two girls, both 4,"_ replied Lauren.

_"So what's change that you now have time to be a writer,"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm planning on enrolling my kids in a daycare center. I didn't want to leave my kids with anyone at an early age. So, I had to put aside my writing career and be a full time mom,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Can't the father help you out?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm actually a single mother. Their father left us when they were one,"_ replied Lauren.

_"I'm sorry to hear that,"_ said Brandon who is intrigued by Lauren's answer, which caught his attention.

_"It's ok. It's just been a difficult time for me because no one would give me a chance because I have so much baggage,"_ said Lauren.

_"Oops...I probably shouldn't say that. There goes my chance of ever being hired,"_ joked Lauren.

_"No, don't be silly. Please go on,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks. If it helps, I was able to take a few online creative writing courses,"_ said Lauren.

_"If you don't mind me asking, how difficult is it to be a single mother?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I don't mind. It's actually a lot harder than it looks. It's a never-ending job that has no pay. But I have no regrets about being a full time mom. I love being with my kids,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Why did the father leave?"_ asked Brandon.

Brandon paused for second.

_"I shouldn't have asked you that...that's none of my business...I'm sorry,"_ added Brandon.

_"That's ok. I don't mind,"_ said Lauren.

_"The father was really excited at first. We were both in love and working at the time. But then when the babies actually came, he saw his dreams of running his own company fading away. He just felt that being a father slowed him down. I know he still loves me. But he just had to do what's best for him,"_ said Lauren.

_"What would you do if he wants to be a part of their lives again,"_ asked Brandon.

Lauren thinks for a moment.

_"I don't know. I guess it would depend on the circumstances and how much he's willing to stay,"_ replied Lauren.

_"How do your kids feel about their father not being there?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They asked a lot about him when they were younger but they eventually got used to the fact that he's never coming back,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Thank you for the honest answer,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure. Do you have any kids?"_ asked Lauren.

Brandon hesitates for a moment before answering.

_"I have a son,"_ said Brandon.

_"Aww...I always wanted a boy,"_ said Lauren.

_"How old is he?"_ asked Lauren smiling.

_"He's five,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Are you a single father?"_ asked Lauren.

_"It's a very complicated situation,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh. Never mind then,"_ said Lauren.

Lauren takes a look at the time.

_"I'm sorry but I actually have to be going,"_ added Lauren.

_"Oh, so soon?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I promised my neighbor that I would be back within an hour,"_ added Lauren.

_"Ok. Again, I'm sorry for asking you so many personal questions,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. It didn't look I was going to get the job anyway looking like a mess. I'm sure you got a bunch of people who are far more qualified than I am,"_ said Lauren.

_"I do look at other qualities as well. And you certainly have many,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Well. Thanks for humoring me. But if you don't mind, I would like to give you my writing sample. If you can tell me whether it's good or not, please give me a call,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thanks. I definitely will. Thanks again Lauren for coming in. I'll get back to you about the job within a few days,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you for the opportunity,"_ said Lauren shaking Brandon's hand.

**Coming next – Kelly gets herself into trouble while trying to get to Brandon.**


	15. The Third Time's Not So Charming

**Chapter 15 – The Third Time's Not so Charming**

That night, we see Kelly sitting on the bed reading. Silver comes in.

_"Any update on Brandon?"_ asked Silver.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So what's the plan?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't even know if this is even worth my time anymore. He clearly doesn't want anything to do with me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"He has to speak to you eventually. When he gets the results, he won't have a choice,"_ said Silver.

_"And then what? We'll talk and he'll be a father to Sammy. But what about me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I know sweetie. I want you to have him too,"_ said Silver.

_"I had good intentions but I just can't believe I screwed this up so badly,"_ said Kelly.

_"Everybody makes mistakes. There are many children out there who don't know who their parents are,"_ said Silver.

_"And Sammy just joined the club...thanks to me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, don't blame yourself for this. You're a wonderful mother,"_ said Silver.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"So, are you giving up?"_ asked Silver.

_"It looks that way. I gave it my best shot. I don't blame him for not wanting to be with me after what I did. I just kept hoping that he would,"_ said Kelly.

_"So do I,"_ said Silver.

Brandon walked into his office Wednesday morning, expecting to find more messages from Kelly. But to his surprise, Kelly didn't call.

_"Sheryl,"_ said Brandon calling for his secretary.

_"Yes, Mr. Walsh?"_ asked Sheryl on the intercom.

_"Was there any messages from this morning?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, sir,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Thank you,"_ said Brandon.

It may be difficult to believe but sitting there, Brandon kind of missed all the attention he was getting from Kelly. Even though he didn't like being bombarded when he's trying to sort out the situation, he never would think that Kelly would stop asking for his forgiveness. For a moment in his office, Brandon felt horrible and wondered if he had missed his chance. He knew that if he had forgiven her, they could be spending a lot more time together instead of being alone. He enjoyed listening to Kelly's messages at work yesterday. He no longer found them to be annoying or to be some trick that Kelly was pulling. Instead he found the messages to be sincere and from the heart. What has changed from the other day? Maybe it was because of what Kelly said about Dylan. Or maybe it was that Brandon didn't realized what he had until he lost it.

That afternoon, as Kelly walked out of her office, she felt a sense of loss and defeat. As she started to drive home, she felt that she wasn't ready to go home. More importantly, she wasn't ready to give up on Brandon until she made sure it was really over between them. She made a sudden hard U-Turn back the other way, heading towards the Ramada Inn where Brandon was staying. Kelly wasn't sure of what to say to Brandon when she got there but she just focused on the fact that she had to see him. Even if she had to embarrass herself in public, she was planning to do it. After all, she had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

When Kelly got to the hotel, she immediately went to the front desk to see which room Brandon was staying in.

_"Hi, are you checking in, miss?"_ asked the receptionist.

_"Uh no. My friend, Brandon Walsh is staying at this hotel. Can you tell me which room he's in please?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm sorry miss. But I'm not allowed to give out any information regarding our guests. It's confidential,"_ replied the receptionist.

_"Ok. But can you call him and tell him that Kelly is here to see him"_ asked Kelly disappointed.

_"Sure,"_ replied the receptionist.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_"I'm sorry miss but Mr. Walsh isn't currently at his room. Would you like to leave a message for him?"_ asked the receptionist.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Could you just tell him that I was here and to please call me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure…Kelly is it?"_ replied the receptionist.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Thank you,"_ said the receptionist.

Kelly walked away and takes a seat on one of the chairs in the lobby. Since she drove all this way, she didn't want to drive back home and have nothing to show for it. She took out her cell phone and thought about calling Brandon but realized that she didn't want to talk to him over the phone. Instead, she wanted to be as direct as possible. Even though she has said it in many different ways, she wanted to tell Brandon that she loves him and she'll always love him regardless of whether he's the father or not.

Being in a hotel and waiting for Brandon reminded her of the both times when she showed up at Brandon's hotel room in Washington. She felt that she wasn't as spontaneous as she used to be. After all, the old Kelly wouldn't just sit and wait for Brandon, she would make things happened herself. She thought about sneaking into Brandon's room. She would prepare dinner, sprinkle the bed with rose petals, change into some sexy lingerie, and give her and Brandon a night they'll never forget. But snapping back into reality, she realized that she didn't have any food to make dinner or rose petals. All she had was some lingerie that seemed a bit uncomfortable. Even worse, if Brandon was serious about not seeing her, she didn't want to make a fool of herself, get arrested, and subjected to a restraining order for being too obsessive.

Kelly looked around and noticed a small bar in the next room. She knew that she shouldn't be drinking. But she felt that a drink of two would loosen her up a bit.

She walked back to the receptionist desk.

_"Hi, excuse me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yes, miss. What can I do for you?"_ asked the receptionist.

_"Yes, I was just here. If you see Mr. Walsh, can you tell him that I'll be at the bar waiting for him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Certainly,"_ replied the receptionist.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome,"_ said the receptionist.

A car pulls up at the Taylor household. Brandon sat in his car for a few minutes looking at Kelly's house, wondering if he should go in or not. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to her but after not getting any messages from her today; he wanted to make sure she was alright.

He got out of the car, walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Silver opens the door.

_"Brandon, hi,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Hey Silver. Is Kelly home?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Awww...are you here to forgive her?"_ asked Silver.

_"Maybe. She told you about me and Sammy?"_ asked Brandon giving Silver a weird look.

_"Of course, I'm like her best friend. I even knew before you did,"_ replied Silver.

Brandon gives Silver a weird look.

_"Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that...anyway, did you get the flowers?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yes, I did,"_ replied Brandon.

_"They were my idea,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Gee...thanks Silver,"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

_"So, is Kelly here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, sorry for rambling on and on...no, she's not. She should be back soon. Do you want to come in?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon.

Brandon walks in and sits down on the sofa.

_"Do you want something to drink?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sure. Thanks,"_ replied Brandon.

Silver goes over to the refrigerator.

_"Ok, we got soda, water, juice, coffee, and tea,"_ said Silver.

_"Juice is fine,"_ said Brandon.

_"Coming right up,"_ said Silver.

Silver comes back with juice for Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ said Silver.

Silver sits down and looks at Brandon. Brandon notices.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"So, what do you want to talk to Kelly about?"_ asked Silver smiling.

_"I just wanted to make sure she's alright,"_ replied Brandon.

_"She is. But she'll be a whole lot better if you'll forgive her,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, it's not like I don't care about Kelly. It's just that our current situation is very complicated,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know it is but you being mad at her just makes things worse,"_ said Silver.

_"She's heartbroken,"_ added Silver.

_"What about me? When I found out, all I could think of was the fact that she didn't tell me all this time,"_ said Brandon.

_"She's telling you now. And Brandon...I seriously think that Kelly didn't know that you were really the father until now,"_ said Silver.

_"Is that why all of a sudden, she wanted to be with me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, she wanted to be with you because she's love with you,"_ replied Silver.

_"I wish I can believe that,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know that you, Kelly, and Dylan have this entire history that I'll probably never fully understand but she told me personally that she doesn't care who the father is anymore. She wants you,"_ said Silver.

_"Now, the only question is do you still want her?"_ asked Silver. 

Brandon pauses for a moment.

_"Sorry but I should be talking to Kelly about this,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'll call her right now and tell her to come home,"_ said Silver.

_"No. If she's busy, that's fine. Could you tell her to call me when she gets home?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure...You sure you can't stay?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah. But thanks for the talk,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Any time,"_ smiled Silver.

Sammy comes out of his room.

_"Brandon,"_ said Sammy as he runs towards Brandon.

_"Hey buddy. How are you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good. Are you leaving already?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yeah. Brandon's got something to do,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh,"_ said Sammy sadly.

_"But I'll be back to see you soon,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"You promise?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I promise,"_ replied Brandon giving Sammy a hug.

Brandon leaves.

We see Kelly at the bar. She is a little drunk.

_"That's it. I'm done,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, that'll be $30, miss,"_ said the bartender.

_"Here you go...keep the change,"_ said Kelly giving the bartender the money.

_"Thank you, miss,"_ said the bartender.

Kelly gets up and feels like she couldn't walk well as she feels the effects of the alcohol.

_"Miss, are you going to be ok by yourself?"_ asked the bartender.

_"I've been by myself for a while now, mister. I think I'll be just fine,"_ replied Kelly a little drunk.

Kelly walks out and headed to the receptionist desk.

_"Hi. Is Mr. Walsh back yet?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hold on, miss. I'll check again,"_ replied the receptionist.

The receptionist calls Brandon's hotel room but there's no answer.

_"I'm sorry, miss. But Mr. Walsh has not returned,"_ said the receptionist.

_"Figures. I wasted a whole evening waiting for him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you ok, miss?"_ asked the receptionist noticing that Kelly is a little drunk.

_"No. I wanted to tell him that I love him and that I want to be with him no matter what. But he wouldn't even talk to me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I'm sorry, miss but do you need a ride home?"_ asked the receptionist.

_"No, I got a ride. Thank you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Miss, I really suggest that we call a cab to take you home,"_ said the receptionist.

_"Fine. Go ahead, call the cab. I'll wait,"_ said Kelly.

_"Very well...please have a seat,"_ said the receptionist.

_"Fine,"_ said Kelly who takes a seat.

A few minutes go by and Kelly sees that the cab still hasn't arrive yet. Unnoticing to the receptionist, she gets up and walks out of the hotel.

Even though Kelly wasn't thinking straight, she could see fine. She got into her car and pulled out onto the street. She turned and stopped as she saw a red light at the end of the block. When the light was green, she failed to see the _"right turn only sign"_ and made a left turn onto a narrow street. She noticed a car coming her way and attempted to put her car in reverse, causing her to collide with another car behind her who was crossing horizontally. She bolted her head on the steering wheel and blacked out.

The oncoming car stops, gets out of the car, and heads towards Kelly's car.

**Coming next - Unknowingly to Kelly, Brandon has lunch with Lauren.**


	16. For Better or Worse

**Chapter 16 - For Better or Worse**

Kelly slowly opened her eyes to find herself waking up in a hospital bed. She felt a sharp pain coming from her head. She felt the bandages on her head and began to question herself of what had happened.

_"Mommy, you're awake!,"_ cried Sammy as he ran towards Kelly from his chair.

_"Hi honey,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I don't know. Who is here with you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Aunt Silver and Brandon,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Where are they?"_ asked Kelly.

_"They're outside talking to the doctor,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly as Sammy continues to look Kelly.

Silver and Brandon comes into the room.

_"I thought I heard somebody talking in here,"_ said Silver who goes and hugs Kelly.

_"Hi...what happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You ran into this guy's car and you hit your head,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh. I'm so sorry for this. I didn't mean to cause trouble for everyone,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. As long as you're alright,"_ said Brandon who continues to look at Kelly.

Silver notices Brandon and Kelly and senses that they want to be alone.

_"C'mon Sammy. Let's go get something to eat,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy who gives Kelly a hug.

_"Bye honey,"_ said Kelly smiling as Sammy walks away with Silver.

Kelly turns and looks at Brandon. Brandon continues to look at Kelly.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon doesn't answer and looks at Kelly in the hospital bed. He pulls up a chair and sits next to her.

_"Don't you ever scare me like that again,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"When I got back to the hotel, I got your messages,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly.

_"I didn't know you were that desperate to see me,"_ said Brandon.

_"I was just trying to make everyone alright between us again,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why did you come to the hotel? Why didn't you just call me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, if you haven't notice, I called you over sixty times and you never called me back. I wanted to talk to you in person and you shut me out,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. You got a point there. I'm sorry for not calling you back. But I'm here now and I'm listening,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I just wanted you to know that I'm truly sorry. If I can go back and change things, I would. But I can't,"_ said Kelly.

_"Does Dylan know?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I still can't get over how little faith you have in me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I do have faith in you. I was with Dylan at the time. I really thought the child was his,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why didn't you check to make sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I was scare that it may have ruined things with me and Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, the jokes on you because Dylan's not here,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks down, disappointed. Brandon notices.

_"Kel, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that,"_ said Brandon who reaches for Kelly's hand.

_"No, it's true. You're right. I only have myself to blame,"_ said Kelly as she holds Brandon's hand.

_"Still, I know that your situation with Dylan wasn't your fault,"_ said Brandon.

_"I just thought you didn't want me as the father,"_ added Brandon.

_"I do. I know that if I found out that you're the father, you would come back to L.A. immediately. But seeing how happy you were with your career and how much you sacrificed when we were together, I didn't want to hold you back,"_ said Kelly.

_"So did you get what you wanted?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly who starts to cry a little bit.

_"Kelly, don't worry. I'll be here for Sammy no matter what happens,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly pauses for a moment.

_"You don't get it, do you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Get what?"_ replied Brandon.

_"I did those things for us,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon pauses for a moment.

_"I don't know what to say"_ said Brandon.

_"Say you'll give me another chance,"_ said Kelly.

_"I want to,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly smiles at Brandon and he does the same.

_"But I think I just need some time to figure this thing out,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly disappointed.

_"Even before you told me about Sammy, we agreed to take it slow, remember?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I remember,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So even though I admire your persistence, I am asking you to please stop trying so hard to prove yourself to me...because you don't have to,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't want to see you get hurt,"_ added Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly who stays quiet.

_"But that doesn't mean I wasn't flattered,"_ smiled Brandon at Kelly.

_"By what?"_ asked Kelly who smiles.

_"I particularly like all the phone calls that you mention all the good times we had in the past. I also love that picture that came with my lunch,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Those are some of my favorite moments too. I'm glad you like them,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are we going to be ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I hope so...I think it's just going to take some time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'll wait for you, Brandon,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

Brandon looks at Kelly and goes and kisses her.

_"Mmm..what was that for?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"To show you that you don't have to wait alone,"_ replied Brandon smiling back at Kelly.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly.

The doctor comes into the room.

_"Well, I see my patient is finally awake,"_ said the doctor coming into the room.

_"Hi doctor. This is Brandon,"_ said Kelly introducing Brandon.

_"Hey doc,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hello Kelly. Hello Brandon. My name is Dr. Siegel. Dr. Lambert filled me in on your condition after you were admitted last night,"_ said Dr. Siegel.

_"Am I going to be alright?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You'll be fine. I think you just slammed your forehead onto the steering wheel too hard. You should be out of there by tonight,"_ said Dr. Siegel.

_"I'll check on you later,"_ added Dr. Siegel.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Dr. Siegel leaves.

_"Kel, I gotta get to work. But if you want, I can drive you home tonight,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks. I can't wait,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Have a good day,"_ added Kelly.

_"Thanks. You too,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'll try,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Silver comes back in with Sammy.

_"So, what happened?"_ asked Silver.

Kelly just smiled.

_"Oh, so I see that this went very well,"_ smiled Silver.

_"It's a start. At least he's talking to me again. He said he's going to pick me up later,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good for you,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"Look at the time, I gotta go or else I'll be late for school,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok, thanks for everything,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye mommy,"_ said Sammy who hugs and kisses Kelly.

_"Bye honey. I'll see you later tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Sammy.

Silver and Sammy leave the room.

Brandon went to work a little happier and calmer that morning. He wasn't sure where his relationship with Kelly is going but he is just glad that it's progressing nicely.

He sat down at his desk in his office and noticed the writing sample that Lauren had given her the other day. Even though he had forgotten about it, he promised her that he would read it. Even though they didn't discuss anything about the job, Brandon valued what Lauren had told him about her life as a single mother. It had given Brandon a new perspective on his situation with Kelly. As Brandon read Lauren's article, a smile comes on his face.

When Brandon finished reading the article, he reached for the phone and dialed a number. We only hear his side of the conversation.

_"Hi, is this Lauren?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hi Lauren, this is Brandon Walsh from the New York Chronicle. How are you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, I'm good. I just finished reading your article and I was wondering if you would like to talk about the job over lunch,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, I'm serious,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Great. Are you busy today?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, tomorrow at noon is fine,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye,"_ said Brandon.

After work, Brandon drove back to the hospital to pick up Kelly.

When Brandon walked into Kelly's room with flowers, she was already dressed and ready to go. Her bandages are off showing a slight bump on her head.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah. The doctor told me to take it easy for a bit but I should be fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Good...ready to go?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, let's go,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Do you need to sign out?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Already did,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Good,"_ said Brandon.

They continue to talk as they walk out together.

_"How was your day?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that I'm the boss,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You'll do fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

As they head to the car, Brandon opens the door for Kelly.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly as she gets in the car.

_"Sure,"_ said Brandon as he gets in the car.

_"You know Brandon, I never noticed your car,"_ said Kelly.

_"What about it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I didn't know you drive a Corvette,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I don't. It's Steve's. He loaned it to me,"_ said Brandon as he starts driving.

_"I didn't know you guys got together,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, he picked me up from the airport and we and Janet had dinner in Santa Cruz,"_ said Brandon.

_"I haven't spoken to Steve or Janet in a long time. How are they doing?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Fine. They're expecting another baby,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Really? Oh, I should really call them,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm surprised you haven't since you guys live so close,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's just that they have always had good news to share and I'm always the one who has nothing,"_ said Kelly.

_"You can tell them that I may be Sammy's father,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'm just kidding,"_ smiled Brandon at Kelly.

Kelly smiles.

_"I missed this,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"This...us...talking,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's what friends do,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know what else friends do?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Favors,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Can you be a little more specific?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure. A police officer came by the hospital today to do a report about the accident. He also told me that my car was totaled. So I was wondering if you can give me a ride to and from work,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll be glad to,"_ said Brandon.

_"Really? You don't mind?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. This way, I'll get to see you every day,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're alright,"_ said Brandon.

_"I am. Thanks to you,"_ said Kelly.

_"What did I do? I wasn't the one who brought you to the hospital,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm not talking about the accident,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly smiles at Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon smiling back at Kelly.

_"If it wasn't for me being so arrogant, you wouldn't have been hurt,"_ added Brandon.

_"It's ok. If I had told you, we probably wouldn't have lost so much time,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

"_We're going to get through this,"_ said Brandon.

"_Thank you,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

They pulled up at Kelly's house.

"_Well, thanks for the ride, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome. Are you going to work tomorrow?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, so I'll be by to pick you up around 7:30?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure...thanks,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No problem,"_ said Brandon.

_"Would you like to come in for dinner?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't know. I don't want to impose,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're not. It would mean a lot to everyone,"_ said Kelly smiling at Brandon.

_"In that case, sure,"_ said Brandon smiling at Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly walk into the house.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly as she opened the door.

_"Hey,"_ said Silver as she sees Brandon and Kelly walking in.

_"Mommy,"_ said Sammy as he runs towards Kelly.

_"Hey honey,"_ said Kelly who hugs and kisses Sammy.

_"Brandon, are you staying for dinner?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I sure am, Sammy. Your mom invited me and somehow I just can't say no,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Sammy.

Kelly smiles at Brandon.

_"C'mon Sammy. Let's go wash up for dinner,"_ said Silver as she takes Sammy to the bathroom.

_"Would you like something to drink?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure, water would be great...I'll get it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"No, that's fine. You're our guest,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, shouldn't you be lying down?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm fine. Please don't try to mother me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Gee, I thought that was Silver's job,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Very funny,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Have a seat,"_ added Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon as they both take a seat.

Silver and Sammy come back and they all have dinner.

Later that night, Kelly gets out of her room to see Brandon reading Sammy a goodnight story in his room. She smiles.

_"And the bear said, I'll always be here for you,"_ read Brandon.

Brandon closes the book and sees Sammy is asleep. He slowly gets up from his chair and turns off the lights. As he walks out and closes Sammy's door, he sees Kelly looking was looking them from her bedroom.

_"I see somebody's getting a head start to being a great dad,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'm just trying to play catch up. He's great,"_ said Brandon as he walks toward Kelly.

_"Hopefully, he'll be even better once he'll have you in his life,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, I don't know about that. I think if he's great, it's because of you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks but it was very difficult in the beginning,"_ said Kelly.

_"I wish I could've been there,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know. Me too,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, do you care to give me a few pointers about raising a child?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You'll be fine. I did the hard parts for you already,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Still, I wouldn't mind if you give me some lessons, mom,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't mind at all. Anytime,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly just look at each other for a moment.

_"So I'll see you tomorrow?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, are you leaving already?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, it's getting late. I should get going. I got to wake up earlier,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sorry about this, Brandon. If it's too much trouble for you, I could just take the bus,"_ said Kelly.

_"Don't be silly. I want to,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"You know you're welcome to stay the night if you want to,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon gives Kelly a weird look.

_"I meant in our guest bedroom, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh...that's ok. I think it'll be better if I go back home,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Thanks for staying for dinner,"_ said Kelly a little disappointed.

_"Thanks for having me,"_ said Brandon as they walk out the door.

_"Just to let you know, I'm not going to let you go so easily next time,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Thanks. I'll remember that,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"It's so nice and quiet outside,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon turns and looks at Kelly.

_"Yes, it sure is,"_ said Brandon.

_"In a way, it's kind of romantic,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon smiles at Kelly and walked towards her. They stared into each other's eyes. Brandon leans in and gives Kelly a quick kiss on the lips.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good night, Brandon,"_ said Kelly as she watches Brandon walk to his car.

Brandon was not used to waking up so early in the morning. But he forced himself out of bed after his alarm ranged at 6am. He showered, got dressed, and drove to get breakfast for everyone. He arrived at Kelly's house around 7:15am.

Brandon rings the doorbell. There is no reply. He peeled inside the house to see the lights are on. Brandon rings the door bell again.

_"Coming,"_ said Kelly, who is still not dressed rushes to the door.

_"Hi Brandon,"_ said Kelly opening the door.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sorry for the wait. I'm a mess this morning. I overslept and I'm not even dressed yet,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem, I'll wait,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you. I'll be out as soon as possible,"_ said Kelly running to her bedroom.

_"Take your time,"_ said Brandon.

Silver walks in and sees Brandon.

_"Good morning Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"Good morning Silver. Care for some breakfast?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure. Whatchagot?"_ asked Silver.

_"Bagels, pastries, and donuts...so help yourself,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ooo...don't mind if I do,"_ said Silver as she pigs in and sits down.

_"So how does it feel to have to drive carpool?"_ asked Silver.

_"What's the big deal?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing. I just get the feeling that you're trying to impress Kelly,"_ smiled Silver.

_"I'm just being a good friend. Besides, what's wrong with trying to impress her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What's wrong is that she throws herself at you and you keep rejecting her,"_ replied Silver.

_"Silver, Kelly and I agreed to wait,"_ said Brandon.

_"Wait for what? You know that you guys are eventually gonna get together. Why delay it?"_ asked Silver.

_"We want to make sure that this is what we both want,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I hope you're right because I think you two deserve each other,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks. I think so too,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly comes out of her bedroom dressed.

_"Think so too about what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"That ummm...if we don't leave right now, we're going to be late,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I'm ready. Silver you're ready?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes,"_ replied Silver.

_"Sammy, we're going,"_ said Kelly loudly.

Sammy comes out of his bedroom.

_"Hi Brandon,"_ said Sammy.

_"Hi Sammy. Breakfast?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

_"No honey, we don't have time. We'll eat it in the car,"_ said Kelly as she rushes everyone outside.

They all pack into the corvette.

_"Thanks again for doing this, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem. It's like we're one big happy family,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"That's a good way of putting it,"_ smiled Kelly.

They dropped Sammy off at daycare and arrived at West Beverly High.

_"Thanks Brandon,"_ said Silver as she gets out of the car.

_"You're welcome...Have a good day,"_ said Brandon.

_"You too,"_ said Silver as she walks towards the building.

_"Brandon, I'm sure my car will be ready in a week or two,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, it's fine. I'm happy to do this,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly as she leans in and kiss Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiled back and gets out of the car.

_"I'll come by around 4,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon as he watches Kelly walks towards the building.

It is lunchtime and Kelly is sitting at her desk eating a salad. Being so lonely, she thought it would be a nice idea to have lunch with Brandon over the phone. She tried calling his direct line at work but there was no answer. She then tried calling his cell phone but it went directly into voicemail. Kelly decided to try one more time by calling the office line.

_"Hello, New York Chronicle, how may I help you?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Hey Sheryl, it's Kelly. Is Brandon there?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hey Kelly. No, Mr. Walsh is not here. He stepped out for lunch,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Oh, ok...can you tell him that I called?"_ asked Kelly disappointed.

_"Sure Kelly. Is there anything else?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"No, thanks Sheryl, bye"_ replied Kelly.

_"Bye Kelly,"_ said Sheryl.

Kelly continued to sit there and as she eats her lunch alone.

We see Brandon and Lauren having lunch at a restaurant.

_"Thanks for meeting me again,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Lauren.

_"So, how are the kids?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They're fine. I got them into a really good daycare center. So, I am definitely motivated to start working again,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Good. I read your article the other day. It's very good,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you...what did you like about it?"_ asked Lauren.

_"It's the way you open up about yourself. I like that you use a lot of detail and that really makes me understand what you went through,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I don't know about that but thanks,"_ said Lauren.

_"Don't be modest. It's definitely one of the best things I've ever read,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Thanks...so, have you hired anyone yet?"_ asked Lauren.

"_That is, If you don't mind telling me…,"_ added Lauren.

_"No, not yet, but I'm going to choose someone soon,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Do you think I still have a good chance?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Definitely,"_ replied Brandon looking at Lauren.

_"Do you take all your applicants out for lunch?"_ asked Lauren.

_"No, actually there was another reason why I wanted to talk to you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What is it?"_ asked Lauren.

_"I need your advice on a situation that I'm in,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What kind of situation?"_ asked Lauren with a worried look.

_"I recently found out that I may have a son,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I thought you told me that you already have a son,"_ said Lauren confused.

"_This is the same son. My ex-girlfriend had him five years ago. And all this time, I thought it was with somebody else but now she tells me that I may be the father,"_ explained Brandon.

"_Why did she wait all this time to tell you?"_ asked Lauren.

"_Well, she claims that she just assumed it was somebody else's until now,"_ replied Brandon.

"_Do you believe her?"_ asked Lauren.

"_I want to. I know that she's sorry,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What's her name?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Kelly,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And what's your son's name?"_ asked Lauren. 

_"Sammy,"_ replied Brandon.

"_Well, I see you're in a difficult situation. Is that why you asked me all those personal questions last time?"_ asked Lauren.

"_Yeah, sorry about that,"_ replied Brandon.

"_It's ok. I'm glad to help in any way I can,"_ said Lauren.

"_Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

"_So do you still love her?"_ asked Lauren.

"_Yes. Even though I'm mad, I can't help but still love her,"_ replied Brandon.

"_Sounds like you already made up your mind, what do you need me for?"_ asked Lauren.

"_I just don't know how Sammy's going to react. I'm just scare that he's going to hate me for not being there all this time,"_ said Brandon.

"_If he loves you, he'll forgive you in time,"_ said Lauren.

"_Will your kids forgive their father if he comes back?"_ asked Brandon.

"_It's hard to say but I wouldn't put it pass them. Anything's possible,"_ replied Lauren.

"_There's also a part of me that's afraid that Kelly only wants to be with me because I might be the father,"_ said Brandon.

"_Brandon, you just got to ask yourself, whether it's worth it to take that risk or not,"_ said Lauren.

"_Would you take your ex-husband back?"_ asked Brandon.

"_I think I'm over him. Before, I wanted him back because I was lonely and I wanted someone to love me,"_ said Lauren.

"_That's what I'm afraid of,"_ said Brandon.

_"Look, I don't know Kelly. You do. Trust your heart, Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

"_So, what are you going to do?"_ asked Lauren.

"_I don't know. I'm trying to take it slow and think things over but she's really tempting me to get back together with her,"_ replied Brandon.

"_Don't be pressured. Just explain to her that you need time. If she loves you, she'll accept that,"_ said Lauren.

"_Yeah, but I also don't want her think like I'm leading her on,"_ said Brandon.

"_Just be honest, Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

"_You're right. Thank you,"_ said Brandon.

"_Thank you for lunch,"_ smiled Lauren.

"_It's the least I could do. You gave me some really good advice,"_ said Brandon smiling at Lauren.

Just before 4pm, Brandon arrived at West Beverly to pick up Kelly.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Brandon.

"_Hey Brandon. I'll be ready in one sec,"_ said Kelly.

"_Ok,"_ said Brandon.

"_How was your day?"_ asked Kelly who is packing up to leave.

"_Good; yours?"_ asked Brandon.

"_Fine...I tried calling you during lunch,"_ said Kelly. 

"_Oh, I went out to lunch with someone,"_ said Brandon.

"_Oh, with who?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Why do you need to know that?"_ asked Brandon.

"_No reason. I'm just curious,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Just a job applicant," _said Brandon.

"_You take your applicants to lunch?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Some of them; is there something wrong with that?" _asked Brandon.

"_No. Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

"_I'm fine. I just don't like being interrogated,"_ replied Brandon.

"_Brandon, I wasn't interrogating you. I was just asking how your day was. And apparently that was a big mistake,"_ said Kelly.

"_Fine, let's just go,"_ said Brandon.

"_Fine,"_ said Kelly as they walk out together mad.

During the ride to Kelly's, neither of them spoke to each other.

They arrive at Kelly's while still mad at each other.

_"Thanks for the ride,"_ said Kelly mad.

_"Kel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that back there. I just have a lot on my mind,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. Do you want to talk about it inside?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon looked at Kelly. He wanted to tell her that things are moving too fast and that seeing her everyday made it difficult for him to concentrate. He wanted to tell her that he needed some time apart to think. But as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't. Even though he wanted to be alone at the moment, he couldn't tell her because by doing so, he might lose her again.

_"No, I'd rather not"_ replied Brandon.

_"You sure? We could keep each other company,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Thanks but I think I just need to be by myself,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. Call me if you need me,"_ said Kelly disappointed.

_"I will. I'll see you on Monday,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye Kelly,"_ said Brandon as she gets out of the car.

Kelly looks on as she watches Brandon drives away.

It's the weekend and we see Brandon talking to Nat at the Peach Pit.

_"Brando, the last thing you want to do is shut her out,"_ said Nat.

_"I know. I just need some time to think and she's just not giving me the space I need,"_ said Brandon.

_"Did you tell her that?"_ asked Nat.

_"I started to but I don't want her to get the wrong idea,"_ replied Brandon.

_"If you don't mind me asking, what did she try to do?"_ asked Nat.

_"She keeps on inviting me to dinner and calling to check up on me. I'm also driving her to and from work,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What's wrong with that? She's just being a good friend,"_ asked Nat.

_"It's a little more than that,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How do you really feel about her?"_ asked Nat.

_"I love her. I just think that this is moving a little too fast for me right now,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, you're not gonna get anywhere by avoiding her,"_ said Nat.

_"I wish that it was that easy to avoid her,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's just hard to resist her sometimes,"_ added Brandon.

Lauren comes in the Peach Pit. She doesn't notice Brandon at first.

_"Lauren, hey,"_ said Nat.

_"Lauren?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hey Nat,"_ said Lauren come over and sitting next to Brandon.

_"Hey Brandon. What a small world,"_ said Lauren.

_"Hey, I didn't know you come here,"_ said Brandon smiling.

_"Yeah, I come here once in a while,"_ said Lauren.

_"You two know each other?"_ asked Nat.

_"Yeah. Lauren's actually interviewing with me for a job at the Chronicle,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, Lauren, I hope you get the job because Brandon here is the best,"_ said Nat.

_"Thanks Nat, but that's not necessary,"_ said Brandon feeling modest.

_"I'm just telling the truth,"_ said Nat as he walks away.

_"So, are you here by yourself?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yup. Where are you kids?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They're spending the weekend with my parents. So, this is my so-called day off,"_ replied Lauren.

_"That's good,"_ said Brandon.

_"How's your son?...if you don't mind me asking,"_ asked Lauren.

_"Fine. He still doesn't know yet,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Have you spoken to Kelly?"_ asked Lauren.

_"You know what? I think I talked too much about Kelly with you (and with everyone). Let's seriously talk about the job,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. If you want to,"_ said Lauren.

_"I do,"_ smiled Brandon.

As they continue talking, Kelly walks towards the Peach Pit about to go in when she sees Brandon talking to Lauren. She sees that they are laughing to each other's conversations. She stands there for a moment before turning around and leave.

**Coming Next – Kelly and Lauren meet.**


	17. What Matters Now

**Chapter 17 - What Matters Now**

Kelly came home with lunch for Sammy and Silver. She puts the food on the kitchen table. Both Silver and Sammy gives Kelly a weird look.

_"What are these? I thought you were going to the Peach Pit,"_ asked Silver.

_"We always eat there. We never try anything new,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm fine with new...but I'm not fine with this,"_ said Silver.

_"Fine, then don't eat it,"_ said Kelly.

Sammy takes a bite of the burrito and makes a disgusted look on his face.

_"Mommy, I don't like this,"_ said Sammy spitting out the burrito in his napkin.

_"Honey, it's fine. See?"_ said Kelly having a taste of one of the burritos.

Kelly gets the same disgusted look on her face (like Sammy's) and quickly spits it out in the trash. Silver and Sammy stare at her.

_"Mommy, that was funny. Do it again,"_ laughed Sammy.

_"No,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, what are we suppose to do for food?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just eat whatever you want,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sammy, why don't you go back to your room and I'll make you some soup, ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy as he runs to his room.

_"Ok, what's wrong?"_ asked Silver.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then did you bring home this crap?"_ asked Silver.

_"Because I saw Brandon at the Peach Pit,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So?"_ asked Silver.

_"He was talking with this other women,"_ replied Silver.

_"Like I said; so?"_ asked Silver.

_"They were laughing and having a good time,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Maybe they're good friends,"_ said Silver.

_"Or maybe they're more than just good friends,"_ said Kelly.

_"Did you talk to them?"_ asked Silver.

_"No. I saw them through the window. Then I got the hell out of there,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then how do you know?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know. Maybe I'm just jealous that they can have a good time together and we can't,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I mean, He came to pick me up from work yesterday. I asked him how his day was and he acted like I was too nosy or something,"_ added Kelly.

_"Kel, I hate to say it but you are kinda getting too close to him,"_ said Silver.

_"What? I am not,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're the one who told me that he wanted to take things slow. I'd say leave him alone until he's ready to come to you,"_ said Silver.

_"How long am I supposed to wait?"_ asked Kelly.

_"As long as he needs to,"_ replied Silver as she starts to make soup.

_"What if he forgets about me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He won't. You'll still see him every morning when he picks us up and when the results come in the mail, he'll have come to you,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok. I guess I can wait,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's my girl,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Now, care to help me with lunch?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon sat in his room that night by himself as he thought about what lies ahead in his life. When he left for Washington ten years ago, he didn't know whether he was ever going to return to L.A. But things have changed. Not only is he back, but he has realized that he has nothing to complain about. He had the girl he always wanted and a son to go along with it. He didn't want to make the same mistake that Dylan did. However, even though he was ready to be a family man, he just wished that he had all those things under better circumstances.

Kelly thought about Brandon that night too. She sat up wondering what was the longest time Brandon and her were together before arguing. She kept on blaming herself for causing all the arguments as she continues to think that their relationship will never be the same.

On Sunday, a car pulls up at Kelly's house. Brandon gets out of the car and knocks on Kelly's door.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly as she opens the door, happy to see Brandon.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Brandon.

_"Do you want to come in?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Uh...there's something that I need to talk to you about. Can we take a walk instead?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly with a worried look.

Brandon and Kelly walked to the beach.

_"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"First of all, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I didn't mean it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"It's ok. I'm sorry too. I know I've been annoying you a bit when you just needed time to think,"_ said Kelly.

_"Still, I should've explained it to you instead of completely shutting you out,"_ said Brandon.

_"I just wish I can make things better. I want to go back to where we were before I told you about Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Do you think it's still possible?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I hope so...because I still love you, Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly smiles a bit.

_"Do you want to sit?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly as they head over to a nearby bench and sit down.

_"Beautiful day, huh?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah and I'm glad I get to enjoy it with you,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon smiles at Kelly.

_"You know Kel, we've known each other for quite a long time now and it occurs to me that we still have problems being completely honest with each other,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks down but doesn't reply.

_"I brought you here today hoping that I'll get a chance to tell you everything,"_ said Brandon.

_"You didn't have to wait till today. You can always tell me anything,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know but something happened yesterday that just makes it much easier,"_ said Brandon.

_"What's that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I met a woman the other day and..."_ said Brandon.

_"Was this the same woman you were with yesterday at the Peach Pit?"_ asked Kelly interrupting Brandon while he was talking.

_"Yeah. But how did you know?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I saw you two from outside,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why didn't you come in?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Don't try to change the subject, Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly with a weird look.

"_Are you ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Anyway we've been talking for over a week now and one thing led to another and...,"_ said Brandon as he is interrupted again.

Kelly starts to cry and Brandon notices.

_"Kelly, what's wrong?"_ asked Brandon as he holds her.

_"Look Brandon. I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry about everything. You got to let me make this up to you. Please...,"_ cried Kelly.

Brandon realizes what Kelly is crying about.

_"Oh nooo...that's not what I meant. Please don't cry,"_ said Brandon still holding Kelly.

_"Then what do you mean? You met somebody else, right? Someone who doesn't have any kids? Just leave...you're just like every other guy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly, nothing happened. We're not even attracted to each other,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why should I believe that? You won't talk to me but with someone who you're not even interested in?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon takes out Lauren's writing sample from his pocket and shows it to Kelly.

_"What's this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Read it, please,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly reads the article.

_"So what do you think?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's really good. Looks like you two will be very happy together,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I met her the other day. She came in for a job interview and after we got to talking, she started to tell me about her situation,"_ said Brandon.

_"What situation?"_ asked Kelly.

_"She told me that she's a single mother with two kids. The father decided that he didn't want to give up on his dreams and left. She said he still loves her but don't know if he'll ever come back. And even if he does, she don't know whether she'll ever take him back,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Is this what this is about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. She made me realize that I should be completely honest with you, Kelly. I always dreamt that if I have children, especially with you, I would be there for them. I would be there when they are born, be there for their first steps and for their first words. But given the case, I missed out on all of those things. What makes it worse is that even if I am the father, how do I explain it to Sammy why I wasn't around?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Dylan was barely there anyway,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That was different. He knew and he had a choice. I didn't,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know and I'm so sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know I can be a good dad to Sammy. But there's always the question of us. How do I know that you want to be with me, not just because I might be Sammy's father?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly turns and looks at Brandon.

_"I feel the same way,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Brandon, I know that the situation between you, me, and Dylan have been going on for such a long time. The only way I'll get over the two of you is if both of you are not in L.A. So when you got the job, I was just scared of getting my hopes up and losing you again,"_ added Kelly.

_"That's the same way I will feel once Dylan gets back into town,"_ said Brandon.

_"If it helps, it never worked out for me and Dylan. He would get my hopes up and when something doesn't go his way, he would bail on me,"_ said Kelly.

_"That still doesn't tell me that you don't love him,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly turns and looks at Brandon.

_"I'm not in love with Dylan or Sammy's father,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon turns and looks at Kelly.

_"But I am in love with you, Brandon, regardless of whether or not you're Sammy's father,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm sorry but there's no other way that I can prove to you that Dylan and I are over. It was over before you came here and nothing has changed between us. You or Dylan being Sammy's father does not make a difference."_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly for a moment before going in and kiss her. Kelly leans in and lets Brandon hold her.

_"Really?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, I love you…so much,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

They smile and continue to kiss.

Brandon and Kelly are in the car and Brandon is driving.

_"Where are we going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's a surprise,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Goodie. I love surprises,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I know,"_ smiled Brandon at Kelly.

Brandon grabs at the piece of paper containing an address and continues driving.

They arrive at the address and he parks the car.

_"Where are we?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I want you to meet the person who helped me out when I was unsure about our relationship. She helped me realized that I love you too much to let you go again. I want to be with you and that's all that matters to me,"_ replied Brandon holding Kelly's hand.

_"I'm glad because I feel the same way. I'd just wish that you were that open with me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well now I can...Shall we?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly smiles. They walk up to the house.

Brandon rings the doorbell. The door opens and Lauren sees them.

_"Hi Lauren. I hope this is a good time,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's fine,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Don't worry; I'm not stalking you. I just wanted to thank you so much for giving me such good advice today,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, I'm glad to help,"_ said Lauren.

_"Kel, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Kelly"_ said Brandon introducing them.

_"Hi,"_ said Lauren.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

Lauren and Kelly shake hands.

_"Brandon's told me so much about you. You're even more beautiful than Brandon described,"_ said Lauren.

_"Well, thank you. Thanks for helping Brandon realize that we're good together,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome but I didn't do much. From what he's told me, he already loves you. He just didn't know if you felt the same way about him,"_ said Lauren.

_"Well, I do. I love him very much,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then you two are very lucky to have each other. Don't let each other go,"_ said Lauren.

_"We won't,"_ said Brandon and Kelly.

_"Well, I won't keep you much longer. I just wanted to say thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, no problem. Would you like to come in?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Thanks but we actually have plans,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. Well, I understand. Thanks for stopping by Brandon. And nice meeting you Kelly,"_ said Lauren.

"You too, Lauren," said Kelly.

_"Oh, before I forget, I also wanted to tell you myself that I would love it if you come and work for us at the Chronicle,"_ said Brandon.

"_Really?"_ asked Lauren excited.

"_Yeah, I think you'll be a great asset to our office,"_ replied Brandon.

Lauren hugs Brandon.

_"Oh...thank you so much,"_ said Lauren happily.

Lauren goes and hugs Kelly. Kelly is taken by surprise but hugs her back.

_"You have no idea what this means for me. Thank you so much,"_ said Lauren.

_"You're welcome. We're thrilled to have you. I'll see you tomorrow at 9?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'll be there. Thanks again. Bye,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon and Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly get back into the car and drives off.

_"So, what do you think?"_ asked Brandon.

_"About what?"_ replied Kelly. 

_"Lauren. Do you like her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah...she seems nice,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But..."_ said Brandon.

_"But what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You don't sound very happy,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How happy should I be? I just met her,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm just saying the least you could do is be a little more enthusiastic about the person who helped save our relationship,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm going to give you once chance to take back what you just said,"_ said Kelly.

_"What did I do?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You're giving her all the credit. Are you saying that if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be together?"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm not saying that. All I'm just saying that she help me realize how much I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well I'm glad that you think our relationship was in so much trouble that you would rather talk to her instead of me...I'm your girlfriend, Brandon. She's not,"_ said Kelly.

_"Boy, this has gotta be some kind of record. We've only just made up and we're already fighting,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then maybe you should turn the car around and go ask Lauren to patch things up again,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, I think even she is sick of dealing with us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Is that the way you talk to your so-called special someone? Or is more than that?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon doesn't answer and stays silent. Kelly looks at Brandon. A part of her wanted to take back what she said but she remains silent instead.

Brandon drives Kelly home and drives away without saying goodbye.

Kelly stayed quiet throughout dinner.

After dinner, Silver is trying to clear the table while Kelly is still sitting at the table.

_"Don't mind me, I'm just cleaning up,"_ said Silver.

Kelly doesn't hear Silver. Silver goes and grabs the cordless phone and hands it to Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Call him. You know you want to,"_ replied Silver.

_"Not after the way he treated me. He should be calling me,"_ said Kelly.

_"What did he do now?"_ asked Silver.

_"First he tried to accuse me of still having feelings for Dylan. Then after I told him that I love him and only him, he thanks his new friend who he just hired as a writer for saving our relationship. It turns out that he's been talking to her about us when he won't share anything with me. And he had the nerve to drag me to her house to show her off to me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, do you love Brandon?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then what difference does it matter? Who cares whether or not she's responsible for bringing you guys closer? What matters is that you are together and that you love each other,"_ replied Silver.

Kelly looks at Silver.

_"You're right...I'm supposed to be the psychology expert. When did you get so smart?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sis, your teachings are rubbing off on me,"_ replied Silver.

Kelly smiles and they hug.

An hour later, Brandon drives back to Kelly's. He parks the car and walks up to the house with flowers in hand. He knocks on the door and Silver opens it.

_"Brandon, what a surprise,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Brandon.

Silver notices the flowers.

_"Aww Brandon. Flowers? You shouldn't have. I do prefer roses though,"_ joked Silver.

_"Oh, they're actually for Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

_"I thought so; come on in,"_ laughed Silver.

Brandon walks in.

_"Kelly is in her room,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"No problem. Just don't screw it up this time,"_ said Silver.

Brandon gives Silver a weird look and Silver smiles at him before he goes to her room. Brandon knocks on Kelly's door.

_"Come in,"_ said Kelly not knowing that Brandon is there.

_"Hi,"_ said Brandon walking in seeing Kelly lying in bed.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is this a bad time?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I was getting the courage to call you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"For what?"_ asked Brandon as he goes to Kelly.

_"To apologize. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I have no right to be jealous. She's your friend and I have to respect that,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm sorry too,"_ said Brandon.

_"I was so happy that you told me everything and that you love me that I wanted to introduce you to the person who helped me realized that. But that's no excuse for me not going to you first. I'm sorry,"_ added Brandon.

They lean in to kiss each other.

_"Oh, these are for you,"_ said Brandon who forgot for a moment that he had the flowers.

_"Thank you. They're beautiful,"_ said Kelly.

_"So are you,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly smiles.

_"I love you, Kelly"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

Author's Note - I thought you guys should enjoy a chapter with a happy ending for once.

**Coming Next - Kelly tries her best to work on her relationship with Brandon while he spends time with Lauren.**


	18. We're Just Friends

**Chapter 18 - We're Just Friends**

The sun shines through Kelly's room, causing her to wake up. She rubs her eyes, turns over to see that she's alone. She gets dressed and walks out of her room. As she walks towards the bathroom, she notices someone on the living room sofa. She walks into the living room to find Brandon lying on the sofa in a weird position. Kelly giggles but covers her mouth so that she doesn't wake up Brandon.

After Kelly comes out of the bathroom and does a quick check in Sammy's room, she comes to the living room to find Brandon awake.

_"Good morning,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"Good morning to you too,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"You know you could've come into my room,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. I fell asleep after playing with Sammy last night,"_ said Brandon.

_"You really are a good sport. I'm sorry,"_ joked Kelly as she goes to kiss Brandon on the cheek.

_"Now you tell me all the places you are hurting and I'll make it all better,"_ smiled Kelly.

Kelly starts to kiss all over Brandon's face.

_"Well, I'm really tired over here,"_ said Brandon referring to his lips.

_"Oh, let me see,"_ smiled Kelly as they kiss.

Brandon pulls Kelly closer and they start to hold each other. Silver comes out, rubbing her eyes to see them together in the living room. She doesn't say anything and goes to the bathroom.

Brandon and Kelly finally let go of each other.

_"Brandon, thanks for spending some time with Sammy last night. He misses you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I miss him...and you,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiles. They kiss again.

_"Ohh...Ok, we gotta stop or else I'm gonna be late for work,"_ said Kelly breaking the kiss.

_"Oh, you'll be very late,"_ said Brandon pulling Kelly back as they kiss again.

Silver comes out of the bathroom to find Brandon and Kelly still kissing.

_"Are you two done yet?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sorry,"_ said Kelly as they break the kiss.

_"I'm still not dress yet. I'll be right out,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly goes to her room and Silver smiles at Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Silver as she sits down.

_"Nothing happened last night if that's what you're wondering,"_ said Brandon.

_"If you say so,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, I was playing with Sammy and I fell asleep on the sofa,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. I believe you. But I would think that Kelly would've came out and drag you back into her bed,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Silver, we're taking things slow. There's nothing wrong with that,"_ said Brandon.

_"If you say so,"_ said Silver.

_"What do you mean by that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm saying that Kelly was in a very emotional state before you came along and that she's gonna need a lot of closure,"_ replied Silver.

_"Well, I can give her that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good. I sincerely hope so,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks Silver. It's always nice to have you on my side for once,"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

Silver smiles. Kelly comes out of her room ready to go.

_"Ready?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon and Silver.

_"Sammy, let's go,"_ said Kelly loudly.

_"Coming,"_ said Sammy from his room.

Sammy comes out of his room ready.

_"Good morning,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good morning mommy,"_ said Sammy as he hugs Kelly.

_"Ok, let's go,"_ said Kelly.

_"Mommy, I'm hungry,"_ said Sammy.

_"We'll get breakfast on the way,"_ said Kelly.

They all walk out.

It's almost lunch time and Brandon is at work helping Lauren on her first day.

_"So these are all the resources that this office had worked with before in the past. Definitely use them if you can to help you with any assignment,"_ explained Brandon pointing to the computer screen.

_"Ok. I'm pretty sure I can remember all this,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Good. If you have any questions, just ask anyone or myself,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Lauren.

_"No problem. You're going to be a great columnist,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, I'm not so sure about that. But I will give it my best,"_ said Lauren.

_"That's all I ask. Just write like you did on the article that got you this job and you'll do fine. _

_Don't be nervous,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know. It's just that this is a job of a lifetime and I don't want to screw it up,"_ said Lauren.

_"Just focus on getting the facts straight and you'll do fine,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you, Brandon,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"You're welcome...why don't we get some lunch and I'll go over the rest of the job,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure, if it's not too much trouble,"_ said Lauren.

_"No, not at all. Say in about half n hour?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Whenever. You're the boss,"_ replied Lauren smiling.

_"Ok. I'll see you then,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Lauren as she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

Brandon goes back to his office and checks his e-mail. His phone rings and he puts it on speaker.

_"Thanks for calling the New York Chronicle, this is Brandon Walsh, how may I help you?"_ greeted Brandon.

_"Well, you can come over here and I'll show you a really good time for the next hour,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon looks up and realizes that his office is opened and everyone heard what Kelly said and is looking at Brandon.

_"Just a prank call,"_ smiled Brandon to his coworkers as he closes his door.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey. What happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh nothing except that everyone in the office just heard what you said,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's ok. In a way, I'm kinda flattered,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Good. Now what do you say? Lunch here with me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I wish I could but I told Lauren that I was gonna take her out to lunch seeing that this is her first day. I kinda wanna go over the job with her,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Kelly disappointed.

_"Are you mad?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok how bout I just cancel with Lauren and come over?"_ asked Brandon sensing that Kelly is disappointed.

_"No, don't be silly. Work comes first,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah. How is Lauren doing?"_ asked Kelly.

_"She's adjusting well,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I gotta go. I'll pick up at 4?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'll see you later,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Thanks babe. I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly as they both hang up the phone.

Brandon walks out of his office and walks over to Lauren's desk.

_"Ready to go?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah. You know you don't have to take me out for lunch,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Of course, I have to. I did it for everyone else when they first started. I don't want you to feel left out,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, in that case, I accept,"_ smiled Lauren.

They walk out together.

Later that night at Kelly's house, Brandon and Kelly are in bed. Brandon has a bunch of papers on the bed while Kelly is reading her book. Kelly notices that Brandon is really into what he is reading.

_"Anything good?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon as he turns and faces Kelly.

_"Whatever you're reading. Is it good?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. Lauren wrote this. Boy, I think her column will get this office back to normal and keep me from getting fired,"_ replied Brandon.

"Kel, you gotta read this," added Brandon showing her the article.

_"Oooookkkkk"_ asked Kelly who didn't want to read it.

Kelly begins to read it.

_"You're right. It is good,"_ said Kelly giving the article back to Brandon.

_"And she wrote this on her first day,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly pretends to smile.

_"That's great. So how was lunch together?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Fine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What did you two talk about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"The job, articles, and reports,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's it? Nothing else?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What else is there? It was a business lunch,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I thought you were gonna discuss more about us with her,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, we didn't. It was just about work,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly focusing back on her book.

_"Kel, is there something you would like to talk to me about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's nothing,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Brandon as he goes back to work.

Kelly looks at Brandon for a bit.

_"I'm kinda sleepy. I'm going to bed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon quietly sensing that something is bothering Kelly.

_"Do you want me to turn the lights off? I can go work in the living room,"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's fine. It's not bothering me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah...I love you,"_ replied Kelly as she puts her book away and leans to her side.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon looks at Kelly on her side for a moment. He knows that something is bothering Kelly and has an idea that it has something to do with Lauren. But he just didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to assure Kelly that there is nothing going on between Lauren and him. But since Kelly didn't bring it up, Brandon certainly didn't want to start a conversation that'll worry Kelly even more. He turns and put his focus back in his work.

On the other side of the bed, we see Kelly lying on her side of the bed with her eyes opened. A familiar look came on her face; a look she knew all too well. It's the look of worry, which if it gets worse; it turns into the look of jealousy and envy. He wanted to trust Brandon so badly, especially when it took so long for them get back together. But Kelly hated to admit that their relationship wasn't going as well as she had hoped. She had imagined that their first days together would be romantic and their nights together would be passionate. Kelly had thought that Brandon was the only person left that could satisfy her in a way that she's been yearning for the longest time. Instead, after getting back together, Brandon seemed more focused on Lauren than Kelly. Even tonight being their first night together, Brandon would rather work than be with Kelly.

Another part of Kelly knew that Brandon wasn't the only person to blame. After all, she was a part of this relationship too. If she wanted to have a romantic night to Brandon, she should've made the first move. She thought about turning around, face Brandon, throw all his paperwork on the ground, and hold him. But she didn't. First, she promised Brandon that they would take their relationship slowly. And second, she didn't want to force Brandon to do anything that he didn't want to do.

The next day, we see Brandon holding a staff meeting. Brandon formally introduces Lauren to everyone and congratulates her on her first article.

On the other side of town, we see Silver and Kelly at Kelly's office eating lunch in Kelly's office in West Beverly High. Kelly is barely eating her lunch as she is focus on her book.

_"So, Annie told me that she plans on having this wild party on Saturday. She wants to borrow my dress and I was like...,"_ said Silver as she notices that Kelly isn't listening to her.

_"Kel?"_ asked Silver.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Silver again.

_"What?"_ replied Kelly who is still reading her book.

_"Like I said. I had sex the other day with this amazing guy and I think I may be pregnant,"_ said Silver.

_"That's nice,"_ said Kelly still delusional to what Silver is saying.

_"Wait...what?"_ said Kelly loudly as she looks up and faces Silver.

_"Good, I finally got your attention,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, you're not pregnant, right?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, don't worry,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh good. I got enough problems already,"_ said Kelly who looks down at her book again.

_"What are you reading?"_ asked Silver.

_"Women's Declaration of Independence,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Should I even bother asking why you're reading that?"_ asked Silver.

_"I just want to show some interest in Brandon's work,"_ replied Kelly.

"_What does women's independence have to do with Brandon's work?"_ asked Silver confused.

"_It's an article that Lauren wrote,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I doubt that you have to do this to impress Brandon. He loves you,"_ said Silver.

_"I know but I just wish he showed it last night,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, give the boy some room. You guys just got back together,"_ said Silver.

_"It's not just that. Last night was our first night together and he was working in bed,"_ said Kelly.

_"So? Maybe he had a lot to do…after all, he's the boss,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, but he had to time to shove Lauren's article in my face,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, you're both busy with other things. He's got an office to run and you're here all day. It's a miracle that you two get to spend the evening and nights together,"_ said Silver.

_"Exactly. That's why the nights are so precious to me. I want to feel the same way we felt when he first came back to L.A.,"_ said Kelly.

_"You mean, before Lauren?"_ asked Silver.

_"Something like that,"_ said Kelly.

_"So you think reading this book will help?"_ asked Silver.

_"Well, Lauren's article was about how women can live their own lives without men,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And Brandon approve that?"_ asked Silver.

_"He was pretty happy about it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So your plan is to prove to him that you agree with Lauren?"_ asked Silver.

_"I was but after reading the book, I'm kinda beginning to feel like I'm against it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How can you be against it? You were a single mom for the longest time and you survived,"_ said Silver.

_"Yes, I survived. But I was lonely. I love being mom. But like most people, I want to be loved. And I want someone to love,"_ said Kelly.

_"And you think that Brandon will like your opinion on men and women?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know. But I do know that Brandon will like that I have an opinion,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Remember in the good ol' days when men were the ones trying to impress us, women?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, what happened?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"I dunno but you're just making things worse,"_ replied Silver smiling.

_"How?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, it starts with reading a book. The next you'll know, you'll be going to those boring office parties,"_ replied Silver.

_"I'm working on my relationship. I want Brandon to know that I care about his work,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly, he's a guy. It's so simple,"_ said Silver.

_"I hate to tell you this but Brandon is not simple. Believe me, I know,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you saying that he's complicated?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, but it wouldn't hurt to know him a little bit better,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Know him? You guys knew each other since high school,"_ said Silver.

_"Yes, but I haven't seen him in over five years. His interest may have change. I want to be ready,"_ said Kelly.

_"I still say it's you he wants and nothing else matters,"_ smiled Silver.

_"I hope you're right,"_ smiled Kelly.

That night at Kelly's, Brandon is in bed reading a newspaper. Kelly comes out of the bathroom and joins him.

_"Not working tonight?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nope. I finished it last night,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh. You know, Brandon, I was thinking about Lauren's article from last night and...,"_ said Kelly who was kind of nervous about knowing exactly what to say.

_"And...?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, I have my own views on men and women. Would you like to hear them?"_ asked Kelly smiling at Brandon.

Brandon puts his newspaper down and smiled at Kelly.

_"Yes, please go on,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I think that even though I value independent women everywhere, I think that deep down, there are certain things that only men can do to satisfy women,"_ said Kelly.

_"Really?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly still smiling.

_"Would you care to elaborate, Miss Taylor?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Sure...Now I can't speak for all women but for me, there's just this feeling that I can only get from a guy,"_ said Kelly.

_"What kind of feeling would that be?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh I dunno...it's hard to describe. But all I can say is that it makes me feel special and loved,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Could it be something like this?"_ asked Brandon as he leans towards Kelly and kisses her.

_"Oooo...you're close,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"How bout this?"_ asked Brandon he leans very close to Kelly.

Kelly gasp as she feels something under the sheets.

_"Oh my,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Is that what you have in mind?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Yes...and then some,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

They kiss again and started to hold each other.

_"Wait here. I'll be right back,"_ said Brandon smiling.

_"Ok. I'll be waiting,"_ said Kelly smiling.

Brandon goes into the bathroom. Kelly smiles and rests her head on her pillow. A minute later, Brandon comes out of the bathroom.

_"Ok, ready for not, here I...,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon sighs as he sees that Kelly fell asleep.

Brandon goes over to Kelly's side of the bed and pulls the covers over her shoulders. He turns off the lights and closes the door.

Brandon goes to the kitchen and sees Silver making herself a bowl of cereal.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey Silver. Still hungry?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I can't help it,"_ said Silver.

_"Where's Kelly?"_ asked Silver.

_"She's asleep,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why aren't you there with her?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm not tired,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"I guess. I just wish Kelly and I were a little more romantic,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Believe it or not, she thinks the same way,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon suddenly looks like he has an idea.

_"Silver, are you busy tomorrow after school?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, why?"_ asked Silver.

_"I want to take Kelly out for the evening and the night and I was wondering if you can watch Sammy,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I could but I don't think that Kelly's gonna let me be alone with Sammy after what happened the last time,"_ said Silver.

_"It's ok. I'll talk to her. Just stay with him,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, it's fine by me,"_ said Silver.

_"Thank you. It means a lot to us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Let me tell you something mister; you better make my sister happy,"_ smiled Silver.

_"I think that'll be easy considering she has already made me very happy,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Silver.

_"I think I'll go in there and keep Kelly company...Good night Silver,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good night, Brandon,"_ said Silver.

**Coming Next - Brandon gets his paternity test results in the mail.**


	19. One Unforgettable Night

Author's Note - I said I would do it so here it is. There is an in-depth sex scene in this chapter. Even though it's pretty amateurish and basic, I tried to make it as detailed as possible. As a warning to those who find it too much to handle, just skip the scene. But don't skip too far; the ending is too good to miss!

Also thanks for all the honest reviews. Whether you hate it or love it, thanks for telling me. I really appreciate the feedback.

**Chapter 19 - One Unforgettable Night**

Brandon pulls up to the West Beverly High parking lot in the afternoon. He takes a bouquet of flowers with him as he gets out of the car and heads inside.

Brandon sees from outside Kelly's door that she's talking to someone. He decides to wait outside the hall. He notices someone walking towards him. Oblivious to Brandon, it's Ryan Matthews.

_"Hey, can I help you?"_ asked Ryan as he walks towards Brandon.

_"No, I'm just waiting for Kelly,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, Miss Taylor?"_ asked Ryan.

_"Yes,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Do you have a visitor's pass?"_ asked Ryan.

_"No, I was unaware that I needed one,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, seeing that you're with Kelly, I'll let you go with just a warning,"_ said Ryan.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon giving Ryan a weird look.

_"I'm Ryan, by the way,"_ said Ryan extending his hand to Brandon.

_"Brandon; nice to meet you,"_ said Brandon shaking Ryan's hand.

_"Sorry for that little interrogation there. It's just school policy,"_ said Ryan.

_"It's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, are you Kelly's new boyfriend?"_ asked Ryan.

_"Yes, I am,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Really, how long have you two been going out?"_ asked Ryan.

_"Umm...to tell you the truth...I've lost count,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, take it from a guy who's been with Kelly, you should enjoy it while it lasts,"_ said Ryan.

_"So, you and Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Just briefly. Nothing serious,"_ replied Ryan.

_"Oh, I didn't mean it like that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Don't get me wrong. She's great. She's beautiful, smart, and sexy. But she just has a problem of letting go of her past,"_ said Ryan.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Apparently, she can't get over these two guys she dated a long time ago. And it turns out that one of them is her son's father,"_ replied Ryan.

_"Really, you don't say?"_ asked Brandon pretending to be clueless.

_"Did she tell you she had a son?"_ asked Ryan.

_"She may have mentioned him,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Sammy's great. But don't be surprised if Kelly doesn't commit to you,"_ said Ryan.

_"Thanks for the warning; Ryan, is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Ryan.

_"Well Ryan, you see her in there?"_ asked Brandon as they look at Kelly through the window.

_"I love her. There is just something about her that I can't resist...so I'll take my chances,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Good luck to you,"_ said Ryan.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly sees Brandon from her the window. She opens the door and goes outside.

_"Brandon, hi,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Hey babe,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly takes Brandon's face and kisses him passionately. This makes Ryan a bit uncomfortable.

_"Hey, I'm sorry about last night. But I promise, I'll be wide awake tonight,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiles.

_"These are for you,"_ said Brandon handing Kelly the flowers.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Uh hem..,"_ muttered Ryan.

Kelly turns around and sees Ryan standing there.

_"Oh, Ryan, hi. Sorry, I didn't see you,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok,"_ said Ryan.

_"Have you two met?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, Ryan just gave me some very valuable advice,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh. Let me get just get my things and we'll go,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly goes back inside her office.

_"Hey, how did you get her to kiss you like that?"_ asked Ryan.

_"I dunno. She has always kissed me like that,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

Ryan has a weird look on his face.

Kelly comes out of her office.

_"Ready?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes. Let's go...Nice meeting you, Ryan,"_ said Brandon.

_"You too, Brandon,"_ said Ryan.

_"Bye Ryan,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye Kelly,"_ said Ryan.

They are in the Corvette and Brandon is driving.

_"So, what did you and Ryan talk about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing much. Just guy stuff,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And he mentioned that you two used to go out,"_ added Brandon.

_"Brandon, it wasn't anything serious,"_ said Kelly worried.

_"Kel, it's ok. He's a nice guy,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes he is,"_ said Kelly.

_"So what happened?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing. We just decided that it was best for us to just to be friends,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Anyway, are you staying over tonight?"_ asked Kelly trying to change the subject.

_"I could but I was actually hoping, you'll stay over instead,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Silver's going to watch Sammy tonight...so I could take you out for dinner,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I love that but I don't know if that's a good idea, Brandon. I don't want Sammy running off like he did last time,"_ said Kelly.

_"He won't. Silver's gonna be with him the entire time,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's just that after last time, I don't want to leave him alone,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know...We'll call to check up."_ said Brandon.

Kelly doesn't answer.

_"Ok, if you feel uncomfortable with this, we can just have dinner at home,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly turns and looks at Brandon.

_"No, on second thought, it'll be ok...I trust them,"_ said Kelly.

_"Are you sure you're ok with this?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes. We should spend some time alone together,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Good. I'm glad you feel that way,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, what's on the agenda?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh, I dunno. How about dinner and a movie...then a walk on the beach?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Mmmm...sounds perfect,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly are in a fancy Italian restaurant. Brandon is eating and Kelly is on the phone.

_"Good night, honey. Mommy loves you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too, mommy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Thanks. Can you hand the phone back to Aunt Silver?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy handing the phone to Silver.

_"Silver, please call me if anything happens,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, we'll be fine...just have a good night,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks. You too. Good night,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good night,"_ said Silver.

They both hang up the phone.

_"How are they doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They're fine. I'll call again before bed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I love that you're such a mom,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, that's what I am,"_ said Kelly.

_"I bet you never expect to see me overreacting like this,"_ added Kelly.

_"No, I was very much aware of you maternal instincts...even when we were first going out,"_ said Brandon.

_"Did you ever think that we would ever get back together after you left?"_ asked Kelly as she starts to eat.

_"I always knew it was a possibility but I knew you had Dylan in your life, so I did have my doubts,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I keep thinking what would've happened if you hadn't left,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me too...but I think it's best for us not to think about that since it's too late to change anything,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're right,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can't believe we're at a fancy Italian restaurant and I'm dress like this,"_ added Kelly.

_"What's wrong with the way you're dressed?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Everybody looks so fancy and I'm wearing what I wore to work,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kelly, I think you look beautiful,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Hey Brandon, I just wanted to apologize again for last night,"_ added Kelly.

_"It's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Just so you know, I really wanted to. But I don't know what happened. I just lied down and I fell asleep,"_ said Kelly.

_"No need to explain. I understand,"_ said Brandon.

_"But I did feel your arms around me all night long,"_ said Kelly.

_"You did?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah. I love it when you hold me,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I love it too. And I have to admit that your hair smelled so good,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly chuckles.

After dinner, we see them at the movies. Brandon has his arm around Kelly as they share a tub of popcorn and soda. They stay focus on the movie for most of the film. But every now and then, they would turn and look at each other, smile, and kiss.

After the movie, we see them holding hands while walking on the beach together. It was somewhat quiet that night on the beach. The sound of the waves provided a rough but also a sense of calmness that both of them enjoyed. That's what was so special about walking on the beach at night. It's nice to know that as wild as the waves could get, you're safe on the beach.

_"Are you having a good time so far?"_ asked Brandon.

_"The best,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Are you cold?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, the breeze is just right,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I forgot how nice and quiet it's here at night,"_ added Kelly.

_"Shouldn't that be my line? I'm the one who's been away for so long,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"No, I'm serious. Being so busy as a mom and at work, I forget to stop and enjoy life's little pleasures,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I'm glad that I get to share this moment with you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too,"_ said Kelly.

They sat at a nearby bench. Brandon has his arm around Kelly as he pulls her closer to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and hugs him.

_"Brandon, thank you for wonderful evening,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know that I'm very lucky to have you in my life...in spite of everything,"_ said Kelly.

_"I couldn't be mad at you for too long...I want you in my life too,"_ said Brandon.

They both lean in for a kiss. Kelly starts to move her hands towards Brandon's face. As Kelly begins to caress Brandon's face, their kiss gets more passionate and deeper. This moment; this very moment is something that most couples want to live in forever. Most couples who were fortunate to experience it know exactly how Brandon and Kelly were feeling at that moment. Unfortunately, it's not something that I can describe. You have to experience it in order to fully appreciate it. Whatever problems they may have had with one another doesn't seem to matter. These kinds of moments never get old. In fact, they become more and more precious as time goes by.

They smile as they parted as they continue to hold each other.

_"That was really something,"_ said Kelly heavily breathing.

_"I'll say. I almost lost my breath there,"_ said Brandon who was also heavily breathing.

_"Want some more?"_ smiled Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"Don't mind me if I do,"_ replied Brandon as he slowly leans in again to kiss Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly eventually made it back to Brandon's hotel room later that evening.

_"You know what I just realized?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What's that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"This is the first time I've ever been at your place,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, what do you think?"_ asked Brandon stepping aside so that Kelly can see the entire suite.

_"Very nice, Mr. Walsh. But I do have to inspect all the rooms before I can give you a thorough review,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well I do want your approval, Ms. Taylor. After all, I hope this is not just a onetime visit,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Oh no, I plan on making many frequent visits,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"How frequent?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Very frequent...in fact, after tonight, you may be able to get rid of me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well then, let me give you the grand tour,"_ said Brandon who is getting a little hot.

_"This is the living room and here's the couch where I do most of my sitting,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ooookkkkk...that's interesting. Tell me one thing...is it durable?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno...if not, I know there's a twenty year warranty,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly gives Brandon a weird look and starts to laugh uncontrollably.

_"What?"_ laughed Brandon.

_"Oh honey...I love you but you're just not good at this,"_ replied Kelly who is still laughing.

_"It's not my fault. You started it. I wasn't aware that we were suppose to role-play,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I'm sorry. It's just that you started to talk about the living room...By the time you got to the warranty, I couldn't hold it in anymore,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Hey, some women appreciate a good couch,"_ said Brandon.

_"Like who?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly but doesn't come up with an answer.

_"I dunno,"_ laughed Brandon.

Kelly starts to laugh as well.

_"Oh, before I forget, I want to call home first,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon as he heads to the kitchen.

Kelly takes out his cell phone and calls Silver from the living room.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey Kel. How was dinner?"_ asked Silver.

_"Good. How's Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He's asleep,"_ replied Silver.

_"Did I wake you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I'm just blogging,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok...thanks again for looking after Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem. We had fun. How was your night?"_ asked Silver.

_"It was good but it's not over yet,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, in that case, I won't keep you much longer. Have a good time if you know what I mean,"_ said Silver.

_"Very funny,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good night, Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"Good night, Silver,"_ said Kelly.

They both hang up the phone.

_"How are they?"_ asked Brandon from the kitchen.

_"Good. What are you making?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just one of my favorite desserts,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Isn't it kinda late to cook?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, this will only take a few minutes,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Hey, could you do me a favor and check the mail for me, babe?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly as she grabbed the pile of mail near the door.

Kelly goes through the mail and comes across a big manila envelope marked _"Important Documents Enclosed. Time Sensitive."_ When Kelly saw that it was from Cedars Sinai Medical Center, there was no doubt in her mind that she knew what was inside. She continues to look at the package. She knew that the contents inside the envelope would tell her once and for all whether Brandon is the father or not. If Dylan wasn't the father, she had no doubt in her mind that the father had to be Brandon. But then again, she had made a similar mistake before when she first got pregnant. She was so sure that the father was Dylan that she ended up screwing up so many people's lives. Kelly started to think of the worst case scenario in her mind. What if Dylan's blood was ineffective because it was so old? What if this entire situation with Brandon could've been avoided if she would've just asked Dylan to take the paternity test first? Kelly started to look confused as she doesn't know what to do. For starters, she definitely didn't want anything (and she meant anything) to ruin their night together. It's just that she wanted this night to happen for the longest time. Kelly knew Brandon would eventually open the envelope. But as she looked at Brandon in the kitchen smiling, she decided that the news can wait a little while longer.

"_Anything good?"_ asked Brandon looking at Kelly from the kitchen.

_"Ehh…no, just mostly bills and junk mail,"_ replied Kelly pretending to be calm.

_"Ok. Dessert is almost ready,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. I can't wait,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly hid the envelope on the bottom of the pile of mail.

_"Ok, young lady; you are in for a treat,"_ said Brandon as they sit on the couch together.

_"What is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's strawberries dipped in chocolate, vanilla, and whipped cream,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly takes one and puts it in her mouth.

_"It's very good,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm glad you like it. See, I do have other talents,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly smiles as she takes the can of whipped cream and moves it towards Brandon's mouth. Brandon notices and opens his mouth, allowing Kelly to fill it up with whipped cream.

Kelly puts the can of whipped cream down on the table and leans in to kiss Brandon.

_"Oooo, very sweet,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiles and leans in to kiss Kelly. Still in the kiss, Brandon pulls Kelly on top of him as they lie down on the couch.

They finally break.

_"Do you want take this in the bedroom?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah. I wanted to give you that thorough review that I told you about earlier,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oooo, I can't wait,"_ smiled Brandon.

Brandon and Kelly get up from the couch.

_"Hey, I'm gotta get something first. I'll meet you in the bedroom?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok. I'll be waiting,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And you'll be awake when I return?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, I promise I'll be wide awake,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly share a small kiss as Brandon goes to the bathroom and Kelly goes into the bedroom.

Kelly took a look around Brandon's bedroom. She saw that most of his stuff was still in boxes or suitcases. Much like Brandon's room at the Walsh house, there wasn't much on the walls either. Brandon wasn't really a decorator. He was ok with the simplicity of the room. Kelly sat on Brandon's bed and saw several framed photos on his nightstand, including the group shot at their high school graduation, a photo of Brandon and Brenda in their teen years, and a family photo of the Walsh family. The fourth photo caught Kelly's eyes as she remembered giving it to Brandon, the first summer they spent together as a couple. She smiled as she held the photo in her hands.

Kelly doesn't notice that Brandon walked in the room. Brandon sits down on the bed next to her.

_"Oh, you scared me,"_ said Kelly finally noticing Brandon's presence.

_"Everything alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I just can't believe you still have this,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I love this picture. I looked at it every day at work when I was in Washington,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's sweet..."_ smiled Kelly.

_"I got plenty more photos if you want to take a look,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I just got caught up in the moment a little...that's all...sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"No need to apologize. It shows that you care,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I do,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon puts his arm around Kelly and they lean in to kiss each other. Kelly pulls Brandon closer and starts to undo his shirt. They smile.

_"Could you help me with my dress?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon smiles and unzips Kelly's dress from the back, eventually revealing Kelly's body and bra. Brandon lips slowly make it to Kelly's neck. Kelly leans her head to the side so that Brandon could kiss her all over.

_"I'm gonna kiss you from head to toe,"_ whispered Brandon into Kelly's ear.

Kelly smiles. She grabs Brandon's face and passionately kisses him. Still kissing him, she gets up and steps out of her dress completely revealing her panties. She takes a seat on Brandon's lap as they continue to kiss heavily.

_"Hey, I love you,"_ said Kelly breaking the kiss to get Brandon's attention.

Brandon looks into Kelly's eyes.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon as they both smile.

Brandon moves lower to kiss Kelly's right shoulder. He starts to rub Kelly's stomach as he kisses her left shoulder and both arms.

Kelly notices that Brandon is avoiding her chest.

_"Hey, don't be shy...I'm all yours tonight,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiles too as he puts his right hand gently on Kelly's left breast. He slowly cups her breast as her bra shoulder strap comes loose.

"That feels good," smiled Kelly.

He removes Kelly's bra.

_"You're so beautiful,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly smiles as they kiss. Brandon starts to kiss Kelly's neck. As he goes lower, he eventually comes face to face with Kelly's bare chest. He starts off by slowly kissing the side of each of her breasts causing Kelly to moan. He smiles as he hears that Kelly is enjoying it. He kisses the spot between her breasts before carefully putting his tongue right on her nipples. As Kelly's moaning gets louder, her breasts get harder. Brandon kisses Kelly again on the mouth and starts to massage Kelly's breasts.

_"Oooohhh...You're so good at this,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"You're not so bad yourself,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Let me give you a hand,"_ smiled Kelly as she quickly undoes Brandon's pants.

Brandon lays Kelly on the bed. He gets up and removes his pants to reveal his boxers.

_"Wow, I'm really excited what you got hiding in there, mister,"_ smiled Kelly staring at Brandon's boxers.

_"You'll find out soon enough,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Hey, come here. I hate being in bed all by myself,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiles and he quickly kisses Kelly's bare breasts, and her stomach. Kelly arches her back upward so that he can easily remove her panties. He does so, revealing Kelly's shaved sex (vagina or pu$$y). He quickly kisses her outer thighs and slowly started to kiss her inner thighs, between her legs, before reaching her clit.

Brandon starts to kiss Kelly's clit. Kelly gasps and she is taken by surprise and starts to moan. Brandon could feel Kelly's body starting to tremble and shiver from pleasure. Kelly extended her legs as they rest on Brandon's shoulders and back.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah...don't stop...oooohhhh my god,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon starts to lick the side of Kelly's clit with his tongue, causing Kelly to climax.

_"Oh my god; I just came on that,"_ said Kelly who is heavily breathing.

_"I think I felt it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Do it again; make me cum again,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon kisses Kelly's clit a few more times before sliding his tongue up and down the area between her clit and her sex.

_"Ooohhhh..yes yes yes...oooooohhhhhhhhhhh,"_ screamed Kelly as she climaxes again.

Brandon gets up and drops his boxers exposing his cock (penis). Kelly pulls Brandon up and thanks him by kissing him deeply on the lips. The kissing is really intense now as they both are comfortable with each other's bodies. Brandon holds Kelly close to him pressing his naked body against hers. They look at each other as they are both breathing heavily.

"_I love you," _said Brandon.

"_I love you too,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon leans in and presses his mouth against Kelly's. If you look close enough, you can actually see they caress each other with their lips.

Brandon started to move lower again, slowly putting his entire face between Kelly's breasts. Kelly smiled wildly as she locks Brandon's head on her chest.

"_Oh, that feels so good,"_ said Kelly.

_"I want you in me,"_ said Kelly sweetly.

Brandon smiled. He grabbed the condom on the nightstand and puts it on. He lies next to Kelly, giving her ample warning of what he's about to do. She gladly approves. Brandon slowly puts his stiff cock inside Kelly's sex causing her to moan again. As a tease, he takes it out and taps it on Kelly's clit a few times before finally putting it fully in. Kelly starts to moan harder as Brandon starts to thrust inside of her. Brandon moves Kelly over as Brandon gets on top of Kelly. Kelly wraps her legs around Brandon, pulling him in. Brandon and Kelly could feel every exciting moment as they breathe heavily. Brandon starts to slow down and Kelly notices.

_"Why did you stop? What's wrong?"_ asked Kelly who is still heavily breathing.

_"Sorry, I just need a moment to catch my breath,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I don't blame you,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiled at Kelly. He gets up from the bed.

_"Grab on to my neck,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly gives Brandon a weird look but does it anyway. Brandon pulls Kelly up from the bed and supports her butt. He sticks his cock inside her sex and begins to thrust her while standing up.

_"Oh my god...oh my god...yes yes yes,"_ screamed Kelly.

Brandon leans in and they kiss. Kelly could feel her entire body tremble with pleasure.

A few minutes go by and Brandon puts Kelly back on the bed.

_"Oh, that was so wonderful,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon lies down on the bed. Kelly smiles and gets on top of him, while he thrusts inside of her.

_"Oh god...I'm gonna cum again...oh...oh...oh,"_ screamed Kelly.

Brandon pulls Kelly in for a kiss and she continues to scream.

_"Oh Brandon...don't stop...don't stop,"_ continued Kelly.

_"Oh Kelly, I feel so good inside you,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon starts to thrust faster causing Kelly to climax harder. She tilts her head up before letting go of one huge scream.

_"OOOOOOHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS!"_ screamed Kelly.

By doing so, Kelly's chest, which is bouncing up and down, is in Brandon's direct line of sight. Brandon has a look on his face showing that the end is also near for him as he pulls Kelly closer, letting loose of one last thrust.

The expressions on their face said it all as they smiled at one another. Kelly who is still on top of Brandon kisses his bare chest before locking lips with him. Brandon kisses her back before pulling her over to the side. He holds her closer to him.

_"How was that?"_ asked Brandon still smiling.

_"Words cannot describe how I am feeling right now,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"It was pretty amazing,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Where did you learn how to do that thing towards the end?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I didn't. It was just something I made up right now,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Really? I mean, I have never felt anything like that before,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me neither. It was something that I can probably do only with someone I really love,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"You're so sweet,"_ smiled Kelly as they kiss.

"_I love that you were so gentle and loving…..and wild at the same time,"_ smiled Kelly.

"_Your body just felt so good. It was like I wanna hold it and immerse myself in it forever,"_ smiled Brandon.

"_That's the first time I've ever heard that. I would think it'll be that good considering that I've been out of practice for so long,"_ smiled Kelly.

"_You don't know how happy I am to hear that,"_ laughed Brandon.

Kelly giggles and Brandon leans in to kiss her again.

Kelly gently rests her head on Brandon's chest.

_"Oh, that was so wonderful. Thank you for an unforgettable evening,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome. Thanks for staying,"_ said Brandon.

_"This is perfect. I love you so much,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks to the side and smiles as she realizes in that moment, she has everything that she could ever wanted. She sits up. She sees that Brandon has his eyes closed. Kelly smiles as she can tell from Brandon's smile that he too had a very good time. Being intimate with someone you love is very different than just having sex with anyone. With love, every touch, every kiss, and every reaction means more and it's something they'll remember for a very long time.

It seems that every time something wonderful happens to Brandon and Kelly, a problem gets in their way, which breaks them up. Lying on Brandon, the test results in the envelope came back into Kelly's mind. She seemed to be so worried about the chances of Brandon not being the father that she forgot how wonderful it would be if it turns out he is the father. As Kelly continued to look at Brandon, she knew that she had to do the right thing. She had to find out the truth either way.

_"Brandon?"_ said Kelly.

_"Mmmm...yeah?"_ asked Brandon.

_"There's something I need to tell you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What is it?"_ asked Brandon, whose eyes are still closed.

_"Remember when I said you didn't get anything important in the mail...well, you did,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll look at it in the morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, the results came,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon eyes opened. He sits up and looks at Kelly.

_"I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want to ruin our night...I hope you're not mad,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly for a moment before answering.

_"No, I'm not mad. I understand you're nervous,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Thanks, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon sees that Kelly is looking at him.

_"Do you want me to open it now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's up to you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, I'll be right back,"_ said Brandon after sensing that Kelly is anxious to know the results.

Brandon puts his pants on and walked to the living room.

Kelly sits up with her back leaning against the head of the bed. She is still covered with Brandon's sheets.

Brandon comes back to bed with the envelope.

_"You ready?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah...you open it,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon opens it and takes a look at the pieces of paper. He glances at the results, then at Kelly. Kelly continues to look at Brandon hoping that he'll tell her so that she can stop worrying or at least show some kind of reaction. Brandon looks up at Kelly to see that she's still looking at him.

_"Well?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon doesn't reply right away.

_"I'm sorry, Kel,"_ said Brandon.

_"What?"_ surprised Kelly.

_"I'm not the father,"_ said Brandon sadly.

_"How could that be? If it's not you, then it has to be...,"_ said Kelly who is shocked by the news.

Kelly looks down while Brandon looks at her as if he's about to cry.

_"Does this change anything between us?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly quickly looks up at Brandon with a confused look.

Coming next - The **REAL** father is finally revealed!


	20. There's a Difference

Author's Note – Hey everybody. Sorry for the long delays. I've been very occupied with a lot of other things including job interviews. But thank you so much for reading and your feedback. A lot of things will be happening in the next few chapters. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Chapter 20 - There's a Difference Between Loving Someone and Living with Them**

_"Does this change anything between us?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly quickly looks up at Brandon with a confused look. They continue to look at each other for a few moments.

Kelly leans over to Brandon. She takes Brandon's face, which causes her to drop the sheets that was covering her naked body, and kisses him. Not knowing what Kelly's intentions were, Brandon does not react to Kelly's kiss right away.

_"I don't care what the test says. I love you and I always will,"_ said Kelly.

_"Really?"_ asked Brandon with a sad look.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly sincerely.

Brandon takes her and kisses her passionately. They hug afterwards.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

_"You really don't care who the father is anymore?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No. I care more about you,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

Kelly lays her head on Brandon's shoulders. Kelly's eyes can't help but glanced over at the test results on Brandon's bed. As she begins to read it, her eyes get wider. Brandon notices.

_"What is it?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly grabs the test results for a closer look.

_"Wait a minute. It says here, you ARE the father,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"Is it? Maybe I just read it wrong,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly realizes that Brandon lied about the results.

_"You dare do this to me?"_ asked Kelly going towards Brandon with a serious look.

_"Now Kel, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you,"_ replied Brandon backing away from Kelly.

_"You knew I was so worried that it might still be Dylan's,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just want to make sure that you still love me for me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Looks like I'm going have to punish you,"_ smiled Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"You should've seen the look on your face,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Oooo...you're gonna pay for this,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Well then, come here,"_ said Brandon as he pulls Kelly in for a deep kiss.

_"You do realize we're still naked, right?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Is that a problem?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"No, in fact, it'll save us some time,"_ replied Kelly pressing herself closer to Brandon's body.

They kiss again.

In the morning, we see Brandon and Kelly cuddling in bed. The noise of birds chirping outside causes Brandon to stir. He opens his eyes to find him holding Kelly. As he looked at her, he can't help but smile. Kelly looked so peaceful in Brandon's arms. Not even the breeze coming from outside the bedroom window could wake her up.

Brandon started to close his eyes again when he felt Kelly begins to stir. He opens his eyes and she slowly does the same. Their eyes meet.

_"Good morning,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Good morning,"_ smiled Kelly as she leans in for a kiss.

_"That was quite a night,"_ said Kelly as she rests herself on top of Brandon.

_"It sure was. I don't think I've ever been this relaxed,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too. My body is still trembling. You gave me quite a workout,"_ said Kelly.

_"Which time? First or second?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You'll never know,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"So are you happy about the results?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah….I am,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's good to hear,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Listen Brandon, I'm glad you're the father. And I wish you would've found out under better circumstances. I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. I just hope Sammy takes the news well,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sammy is very fond of you, Brandon. I'm sure he'll be fine,"_ said Kelly.

_"I hope so,"_ said Brandon.

_"What time is it?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon leans his head towards the clock to look at the time.

_"5 after 7,"_ replied Brandon as he continued to hold Kelly.

Kelly opens his eyes widely.

_"What? It's after 7 already? Oh, I'm gonna be late for work,"_ said Kelly as she quickly gets out of bed.

_"Babe, I was hoping that we could stay in bed today,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I can't. I already missed too many days as it is this year,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. Wait for me. I'll drive you,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, you stay here. I want to remember you the way you look right now...all handsome and sexy,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"That's sweet but how are you gonna get to work?"_ asked Brandon.

_"The shop called me and told me my car is ready to be picked up,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Where's the shop at?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Between Lexington and 4th, I think,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, you're never gonna get to work on time. Let me drive you,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly thinks for a moment.

_"You're right. What would I do without you?"_ asked Kelly leaning in to kiss Brandon.

_"My guess is that you would get to work on time…because I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon,"_ replied Brandon holding Kelly.

Kelly starts to giggle as Brandon pulls Kelly back into bed with him.

That afternoon, Brandon's car pulls up at the crowded West Beverly High parking lot. He sees that Kelly is in her office. He gets out of his car holding lunch for the both of them.

He knocks on Kelly's door. Kelly sees Brandon, smiles at him, and waves him to come in.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey. This is a surprise,"_ smiled Kelly.

They kiss.

_"What are you doing here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I figure I bring you lunch for once,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Awww.__.__.that's so sweet. Thank you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Are you busy?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Kinda...but I'll make time for you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon sitting down.

_"Are you staying over tonight?"_ asked Kelly as they started to eat.

_"Sure. If you want me to,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Yeah, that'll be great,"_ said Kelly.

_"Great,"_ smiled Brandon as he eats.

Brandon takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and starts to look at it. Kelly notices.

_"What do you got there?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh, just some apartment listings near work,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're looking for a new place?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I can't afford to stay at the hotel forever,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh. You know, I'll be ok with it if you want to move in with me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks but isn't that a little too soon? I mean, we just got back together,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know. All I'm saying is that it makes sense since you're at my place all the time anyway,"_ said Kelly.

_"This way we'll be together and you'll get to see Sammy too,"_ added Kelly.

Brandon doesn't reply right away. He looks at Kelly.

_"Ok. Thanks. I'll definitely think about it,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon without a response.

_"What? Is something wrong?"_ asked Brandon noticing Kelly who is still looking at him.

_"No, nothing,"_ replied Kelly as she continues to eat her lunch.

After Brandon went back to work, Kelly sat in her office. She no longer seemed to be in the same happy mood as she was in before lunch. She would have thought that Brandon would jump at the chance to be closer to her and Sammy. The thought of Brandon having to think about whether or not to live with her disappointed her. She understood that Brandon didn't want to rush into anything so fast. But the more Kelly thought about it, the more she wanted to take their relationship to the next level. She felt like Brandon and she have lost enough time as it is. What began to scare her was the thought of whether or not Brandon will ever be ready to move forward with their relationship.

Brandon and Lauren are in Brandon's car.

_"Thanks again for helping me out, Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"No problem. So as long as you're still giving me a ride home,"_ said Lauren.

_"Sure. That's the least I could do,"_ said Brandon.

_"So what's in the boxes?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Just some more old unpublished articles that corporate sent over. I'm supposed to go through them to see which of the stories are relevant enough for us to publish,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You know, I read some of the articles for the next issue. They're so good that it makes my column look like it was written by an amateur,"_ said Lauren.

_"Don't be silly. Your column is read by a lot of readers. You provide a positive spin to all the negativity in the world today,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren gives Brandon a confused look.

_"Look all you want young lady. But it's true. And I'm not the only one who thinks so,"_ said Brandon.

_"Who else thinks so?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Your fans,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I have fans?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah, you got some fan mail sent over to the corporate offices in New York. You'll get them once they route them here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Wow, I had no idea,"_ said Lauren.

_"Not only that, even Kelly thinks your column on independent women is great,"_ said Brandon.

_"Really? You showed it to her?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah. But she did say that she does prefer to have a guy around sometimes,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And that's where you come in, right?"_ asked Lauren.

_"That's right,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Don't tell her this but I actually wrote that because I was jealous of every couple I see,"_ said Lauren.

_"It's still a great article. Besides, you'll find somebody. And when you do, you can write something about him,"_ smiled Brandon.

Lauren looks Brandon and smiles.

_"Thanks, Brandon. That makes me feel better,"_ said Lauren.

_"You're welcome. I'm just in a great mood today,"_ said Brandon.

_"So I assume things are going well with Kelly?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Couldn't be better. We're slowly working on being a normal family,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I'm happy for you,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thank you,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Lauren enter Brandon's hotel room with the boxes.

_"These are heavy. Tell me where you want them,"_ said Lauren.

_"Anywhere is fine,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren drops the boxes.

Brandon's cell phone rings. Brandon sees that it's Kelly calling. He answers it.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey Brandon, where are you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm at the hotel. What's up?"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh good. I think I left my some of my files there this morning. I need them for a parent-teacher meeting,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, do you want me to drop them off?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I actually need them right away. Can I stop by?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure. How soon can you get here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"About 5 minutes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll be here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Great. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon as they hang up the phone.

_"Everything alright?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah, it's just Kelly. She's just coming here to pick something up in a few minutes. Is it ok if we wait for her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure. In fact, do you mind if I use your bathroom before we go?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Not at all. The bathroom's to your left,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Lauren as she goes to the bathroom.

A few minutes go by and we see Kelly walking into the hotel and towards Brandon's suite.

Kelly knocks on Brandon's door. Brandon opens the door.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon leaning in for a kiss.

_"Hey,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"How are you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I hope this will make you feel better,"_ said Brandon as he gives Kelly her files.

_"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry to keep you waiting,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"No problem. I guess we had a little too much fun last night,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Yeah but I did have a very good time,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"The best. But I think we can topped that,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Ok. But I can't think about that right now. I have to go,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Brandon.

They kiss and Brandon starts to hold her. Brandon starts to kiss her neck. Kelly closes her eyes and smiles.

_"Hey Brandon. I think you're out of toilet..."_ said Lauren coming out of the bathroom to see Brandon and Kelly kissing.

Brandon and Kelly break and look at Lauren.

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to break up your moment there,"_ said Lauren, who is kind of embarrassed.

_"It's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Kelly, it's good to see you again,"_ said Lauren.

_"Nice to see you too, Lauren,"_ said Kelly giving Lauren a fake smile.

_"Brandon, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure but didn't you say you have to go?"_ replied Brandon.

_"This is more important,"_ replied Kelly giving Brandon an angry look.

_"Ok...Lauren, make yourself at home. I'll be right back,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Lauren with a worried look.

Brandon and Kelly go outside to the hallway.

_"What is she doing here, Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"She was helping me carry some boxes home from the office,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Was that all?"_ asked Kelly who looks a little relieved.

_"Yes. Nothing happened,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm sorry...forgive me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Mmmmmm...sure,"_ replied Brandon giving her a kiss.

_"I gotta go...I'll see you later?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure. How long is your meeting?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Not long. I should be back before 6,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, I'll start dinner,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Thanks. I'll see you later,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

They kiss again.

Kelly leaves and Brandon walks back inside.

_"Hey Lauren. I'm sorry about that,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's no problem. Is everything alright?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah. She was just a little surprised to see you here; that's all,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Sorry. I don't blame her. I would react the same way if I were in her shoes,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thanks. You ready?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Lauren.

They walk out.

We see Kelly at the parent/teacher meeting. Her mind seemed to be focused on Brandon instead of the meeting. Last night, she felt that she and Brandon were so connected. She was so much in love. She began to have her doubts after seeing Brandon's lack of optimism to move in together. But what she saw with Lauren in Brandon's hotel room brought back all the horrible memories from their past. It took a while for Kelly to trust Brandon again after his affair with Emma. Kelly knew that Brandon was sorry for what he did. The problem however, their relationship was never the same afterwards. They started to spend most of their time together arguing. The worst part was that even after she had forgiven him, she couldn't help herself but having to constantly check up on him. Every time Brandon told her that he had to work late, she immediately expected the worst. Things were never the same. And she hated that she can no longer trust Brandon.

Now, more than ten years later, it seems all those things were happening again as if it was some kind of vicious cycle that repeats itself. Like Emma, Lauren is a writer working with Brandon. Like Emma, Lauren had a look of innocence outside. But know who knows what Lauren's real intentions are. Kelly had to find out the hard way with Emma. She didn't want to have to do that with Lauren.

That evening, Kelly drove up to her house. She sat in her driveway for a bit. She could see Brandon's car was in the driveway. From the looks of things inside, she could see Silver and Sammy helping Brandon prepare dinner. She smiles as she sees Brandon picking Sammy up and twirling him around the kitchen.

She gets out of the car, walks up to the house, and opens the door.

_"Hey, mom's home,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Mommy,"_ said Sammy as he runs towards Kelly.

_"Hi honey,"_ said Kelly as she hugs and kisses Sammy.

_"I miss you,"_ said Sammy.

_"I miss you too,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Wow, what smells so good?"_ said Kelly.

_"We got Chicken Parmesan, Lasagna, and Smoked Salmon,"_ said Brandon.

_"You made all this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Of course not. I had help from my two happy helpers,"_ replied Brandon referring to Sammy and Silver.

_"Thank you to everyone. Can I help?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, c'mon mom. You sit and enjoy a meal from your loving family,"_ said Silver bringing Kelly to a chair and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Kelly giving Silver a hug.

Brandon brings Kelly a plate of food.

_"Here you go sweetie,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly giving Brandon a kiss.

_"Ah, c'mon. You'll ruin your appetite. Try it,"_ joked Silver.

_"Ok ok ok,"_ said Kelly as she tries the chicken.

_"Do you like it mommy?"_ asked Sammy anxious to hear what Kelly thought of the food.

_"I love it,"_ replied Kelly smiling at Sammy.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Alright, everybody eat,"_ said Brandon as he puts all the food on the table.

Brandon sits next to Kelly. Kelly takes his hand and smiles. He smiles back.

Later that night, Brandon and Kelly are in bed.

_"Did you have fun tonight?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, I did. Sammy was so cute in the kitchen,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What did he do?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He wanted a chef's hat. So I took out some drawing paper and folded him one. He looked so adorable with that,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Here, I took a picture,"_ added Brandon getting his camera to show Kelly the picture.

_"Oh my god...you're right. He's so cute,"_ laughed Kelly.

_"Looks like I missed out on a great family event,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"It's ok. There'll be plenty more,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know if you move in, we could do this every day,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Kel, I thought about what you said this morning and as much as I love you and Sammy...I'm not ready yet"_ said Brandon.

_"Why?"_ asked Kelly as her smile frowns.

_"Kel, we've been together for only a week,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So? I thought you said you had fun tonight,"_ asked Kelly.

_"I did. But this is just one night,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So what is this? A trial by trial basis?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kelly, please don't do this,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Do what? Bringing you closer to Sammy...to me...as a family?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I want that...but I'm scare of what might happen if we rush into this too soon,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I just don't wanna waste any more time than we already did,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know…remember when we first got together? How much fun we had?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And then we moved in and all the problems started?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, that was a long time ago. We've grown from that,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Really?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then why do I get the feeling that you don't like Lauren?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, I don't even know her,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And what does that Lauren have to do with us?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing. But I think that's what we have to get past here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So is that why you want to keep your precious hotel suite?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, Kelly, it isn't. But consider this. How would you feel if you saw Lauren and me here instead of my place?"_ asked Brandon.

_"So what are you saying? That she's gonna here a lot if you were to move in?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, Kel. I just don't want any misunderstandings like today,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly doesn't reply as they continue to look at each other.

_"Kel, I just don't want to rush anything like we did before. We moved in together too fast and it didn't work out. Then we rushed into a wedding and that definitely didn't work out well. I want this to last,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Me too. That's why I want you with me. But it seems like all you want is a place where you can escape from me,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's not true. That day is gonna come. I just need you to wait with me,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know that's the same thing that Dylan said...right before he left,"_ said Kelly.

_"What are you saying?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm saying that I don't know if I'm able to go through that kind of hurt again,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kelly, I love you. I'm not going anywhere,"_ said Brandon.

_"How do I know that?"_ asked Kelly has tears in her eyes.

Brandon doesn't reply right away.

_"I guess you don't,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Was that why you and Dylan broke up?"_ asked Brandon.

_"That's one of the reasons. I'm just afraid you'll follow in his footsteps,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kelly, I'm not Dylan. Now, I really don't know exactly why he left. All I know is that after being away from you for over ten years, I never missed you more than I do right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"The thought of losing you again scares me,"_ added Brandon.

_"It scares me too,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I want to be with you. But it's just that these changes scare me,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know, you were always the one reminding me that I took 5 years of Sammy's life from you. Now, you got a chance to be closer to him and you won't take it?"_ asked Kelly loudly.

Brandon looks at Kelly.

_"Kel, if it makes you feel any better, I won't move at all. In fact, I'll make you a key to my place so that you can come and go as you please,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That still doesn't change the fact that you don't want to live here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Brandon, I don't need to go to your place. Everything I want and need is here...The only thing missing is you,"_ said Kelly as she reaches for Brandon's hand.

They look at each other for a moment. Brandon pulls Kelly in for a hug. Kelly holds Brandon tightly.

_"I love you so much,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

**Coming Next - Brandon and Kelly tells Sammy.**


	21. Father and Son

Author's Note - This was another cut scene that I had originally intended to delete. Here it is anyway.

**Chapter 21 - Father and Son**

Brandon and Kelly held each other and talked for most of the night. They talked about themselves, about each other, and where their relationship was going. They tried to be as honest as possible to each other. In the end, they've reached a conclusion that they still love each other too much to get let small problems like whether or not to move in with each other get in the way. And with that love, they decided on a compromise. Brandon will slowly move into Kelly's house. By slowly, every time he goes to back to his place, he will bring some things over to Kelly's. Once everything is cleared at his hotel room, he will officially move into Kelly's.

Kelly's alarm rang at the stroke of 6am. With her eyes still closed, she rolled her right hand over assuming that Brandon would be on the other side. But, instead, she felt nothing. She opens her eyes to see that Brandon is not there. She plops back down on to her pillow.

Kelly's bedroom door opens and Brandon walks in with a tray of food. Kelly notices and sits up again.

_"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I was awake. What you got there?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Breakfast,"_ replied Brandon carrying the tray of food to Kelly.

_"All this for me?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Yes...but I hope I can have some too,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Of course. Come back to bed,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Well, if you insist,"_ said Brandon getting back into the bed.

_"How can I not?"_ asked Kelly who starts eating.

Brandon watches Kelly eat as she forgets to share the food with Brandon.

_"Um Hum,"_ said Brandon to get Kelly's attention.

Kelly turns and her head to look at Brandon, who gives Kelly a sad little boy's face.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I thought you said you were gonna share,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Here you go,"_ smiled Kelly.

Kelly cuts a piece of toast and puts it in Brandon's mouth.

_"How is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Delicious, considering it was served by you,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly smiles and leans in for a kiss. Kelly eventually lets go of her knife and fork and holds onto Brandon as they continue to kiss.

They hear a knock on the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Kelly while still kissing Brandon.

Silver comes in.

_"Why did you tell me to come in when you clearly don't really mean it?"_ asked Silver.

Brandon and Kelly break their kiss.

_"Sorry...good morning,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good morning Silver,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good morning to you both...I see everything's alright,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh nothing. It's just that I heard some yelling coming from this room last night, I just thought...,"_ replied Silver.

_"Don't worry. We were just discussing a few things,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. Good. I'm glad to see you both worked things out,"_ said Silver.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"And we would like to tell you first that Brandon got his results to his paternity test,"_ added Kelly.

_"And?"_ asked Silver.

_"I am the father,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Congratulations, Mr. Walsh,"_ said Silver.

_"Thank you, Silver,"_ said Brandon.

_"Speaking of Walsh, are you gonna change his last name?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know...Kel?"_ asked Brandon who turns and looks at Kelly.

_"I don't know either,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly a little disappointed. Even though he tried not to show it, he expected Kelly to say that she was in favor in changing Sammy's last name to Walsh.

_"So how are you guys gonna tell him?"_ asked Silver.

_"Well, we haven't really thought of that yet,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But we will,"_ said Brandon.

_"I think the best way is to just sit him down and tell him,"_ said Kelly.

_"How about tonight?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok. We'll tell him after dinner,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And what about Dylan?"_ asked Silver.

_"I think that can wait till he comes back...if he ever does,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm sure he'll be back,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good luck with that,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks...You want some breakfast?"_ asked Brandon trying to change the subject.

_"Yes but I don't think there's any left for me,"_ replied Silver looking at Kelly's plate.

_"Don't worry. I know how you feel,"_ said Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"Hey, I gave you more than a bite,"_ said Kelly.

They hear another knock on the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Brandon.

Sammy comes in.

_"Hey there buddy. Good morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good morning Brandon. Good morning Mommy. Good morning Aunt Silver,"_ said Sammy.

_"Good morning Sammy,"_ said everyone.

_"Something smells good,"_ said Sammy.

_"Yeah, it's cinnamon toast. You want some?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy nods his head.

_"Come on, buddy. I'll get you some in the kitchen,"_ said Brandon picking up Sammy and goes to the kitchen.

_"Aren't those two the cutest?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Like father, like son,"_ replied Silver smiling back.

Brandon and Sammy are in the kitchen. Brandon watches Sammy eat.

_"So, what do you think?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Because if you want, I can make this for you all the time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Cool. Thanks,"_ said Sammy.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sammy, can I ask you something?"_ asked Brandon still looking at Sammy.

_"Ok, what?"_ asked Sammy who is still eating.

_"Do you like having me around?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy shrugs his shoulders. Brandon smiles.

_"Well, do you want me to be here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It will make my mommy happy,"_ replied Sammy.

Brandon smiles. Even though he said he would wait till after dinner before telling Sammy, he felt that this was a good moment too. Knowing that this may be difficult for the both him and Sammy, Brandon just wanted to tell him so that he won't have to worry about this till dinner.

_"What about you? Are you happy to see me here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I guess. If mommy's happy, then I'm happy,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Ok. Because I can be all the time. This way I can spend time with your mom and you if you want me to,"_ said Brandon.

_"You mean, you be my friend?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Something like that. I'm always gonna be your friend,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good because I don't have many friends,"_ said Sammy.

_"What about your friends at daycare?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Most of them leave and don't come back,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm not going anywhere,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good,"_ smiled Sammy.

_"Sammy, what if I say I can be more than your friend?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Sammy.

Brandon looks at Sammy for a moment before answering.

_"Sammy, I'm your dad,"_ replied Brandon.

Sammy looks up at Brandon.

_"But I already have a dad,"_ said Sammy.

Brandon looked at Sammy looking back at him as he is confused by what Brandon is trying to tell him.

_"Sammy, I don't know how to say this but I'm actually your dad,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's not what my mommy says,"_ said Sammy with a sad look.

_"Well Sammy, your mom and I just found out that I'm your dad,"_ said Brandon.

_"But I don't want you to be my dad,"_ said Sammy.

Those words were not something that Brandon wanted to hear. Since he and Sammy had gotten along so well since he's been here, Brandon thought that Sammy would be a little enthusiastic about it. He never expected Sammy would be so attached to Dylan considering that he's barely around to see him. But maybe, he had thought wrong. As he stared into Sammy's confused eyes, he had nothing to say except that he was hurt.

_"Sammy, why don't want me as your dad?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because I want you as my friend and mommy's friend,"_ replied Sammy.

_"I can be both, Sammy,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, you can't,"_ said Sammy loudly.

_"Sammy, calm down. It's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's not ok. I already have a dad. I don't want another one,"_ said Sammy.

_"I'm sorry but he's not your dad. I am,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're lying! I want my mommy,"_ said Sammy getting off the chair and running back to Kelly's room.

Kelly is dressed and was about to come out of her room when Sammy ran in. Sammy runs to Kelly and holds her legs tightly.

_"Honey, what's wrong?"_ asked Kelly kneeling down.

_"Brandon said that he's my dad,"_ replied Sammy.

_"He did?"_ asked Kelly worried.

_"Why did he say that? I already have a dad,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Honey, we'll discuss this later,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is Brandon going to be my new dad?"_ asked Sammy looking at Kelly with sad eyes.

Kelly looks at Sammy, not knowing exactly what to say.

_"I don't know. But we'll talk about this tonight after dinner,"_ replied Kelly.

Sammy just looks at Kelly.

_"Honey, whatever happens, I promise you that everything will be ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll answer any questions you'll have tonight, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy hugging Kelly.

_"Ok. Now go and get ready. We got to go soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy as he walks to his room.

Kelly goes to the kitchen to find Brandon sitting there.

_"Why did you tell him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm sorry, Kel. It's just we were bonding and I thought this was a good time to tell him,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, the reason why I wanted the both of us to be there was because I wanted to tell him,"_ said Kelly.

_"What's the difference?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, Sammy has known me a lot longer. He'll take the news easier coming from me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Did you explain it to him already?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I don't want to rush this conversation. Sammy's feelings are very fragile. I want him to understand and be comfortable,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You're right. I didn't know what I was thinking,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. Your heart was in the right place. We'll talk about it after dinner,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can't believe he doesn't like me, even after we spent a lot of time together,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, he does like you. It'll just take some time for him to get use to having you as a dad,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just can't figure out what I did wrong. I thought he'll be thrilled,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too,"_ said Kelly going to give him a hug.

_"I still love you,"_ added Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Look, maybe it's best if you just tell him tonight yourself,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, he's your son. He's gonna have to get use to it sooner or later,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll be back around 6,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Bye,"_ said Kelly giving Brandon a quick kiss.

Kelly watches Brandon leave sadly. Silver comes out to the living room.

_"Hey, where did Brandon go?"_ asked Silver.

_"He left,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh. Is there any more cinnamon toast left?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver notices something is bothering Kelly.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Silver.

_"He told Sammy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I thought you two were gonna wait till tonight,"_ said Silver.

_"We did but he decided it was a good idea to tell him now,"_ said Kelly.

_"Was that why I heard Sammy yelling earlier?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, I think so,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, at least now he knows,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, but I can't help but blame myself for this entire mess,"_ said Kelly.

_"You know no good can come from that,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. It's just that I get reminded of it all the time,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, deal with it and move on...Speaking of moving on, we're late,"_ said Silver.

_"Oh ok. Let me get Sammy,"_ said Kelly going to Sammy's room.

Kelly knocks and opens Sammy's door.

_"Hey honey; are you ready?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I guess so,"_ replied Sammy.

They walk to the living room.

_"Where's Brandon?"_ asked Sammy.

_"He had to go,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Did he leave because of me?"_ asked Sammy.

_"No honey. He had to go to work early,"_ replied Kelly.

_"He'll be back tonight,"_ added Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

_"I promise everything will be ok, alright?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok mommy,"_ replied Sammy giving Kelly a hug.

It's lunch time and Brandon is in his office. He reached the phone to call Kelly.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey you...I'm glad you called,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me too"_ said Brandon.

_"I was getting a little worried after this morning. Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about tonight,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, there's no reason why he doesn't love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's what I thought. Do you know any reason why he acted like that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I really don't. I mean, he's always happy to see Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's comforting,"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

_"Oops...I didn't mean to bring up Dylan,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. I was thinking that already,"_ said Brandon.

_"How was he after I left?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He calmed down,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Did he ever react this way to any of the guys you dated before me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Not really. I didn't have much luck with other guys. They look like they're pretending to bond with Sammy. But they leave when they can't take it anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm not. It's my way of telling myself that I just haven't found the right guy yet,"_ said Kelly.

_"And have you?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Oh, I think so,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"Thanks, I feel much better now,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, you're welcome,"_ said Kelly.

_"You know, I was thinking that we could make things between better by throwing Sammy a birthday party,"_ added Kelly.

_"That could work. When is his birthday?"_ asked Brandon.

_"On Sunday,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's only a few days away. You think we can pull it off?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, it'll be very simple. We'll take him to the park; give him a cake, and a few presents. He'll love it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Do you want to invite any of his friends from daycare?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure. We'll ask him tonight,"_ said replied Kelly.

_"Kel, thanks again for helping me out with Sammy. It really means a lot to me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too. Sammy needs somebody like you in his life. You're good for him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks. I feel the way about him too,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Just so you know, Kel, whether or not this works out, I want to spend a lot of time with him,"_ added Brandon.

_"It will and I'm glad...so as long as you make time for me,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I think that can be arranged,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"We can discuss it later tonight in bed,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, I can't wait,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Ok. I gotta go. I'll see you later,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you too. Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

They hang up the phone.

Brandon gets a knock on the door. It's Lauren.

_"Come in,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren enters.

_"Hey, here you go. Nat says hi, by the way,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thanks Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Lauren as she starts to walk out.

_"Hey Lauren,"_ said Brandon calling Lauren back into his office.

_"Something wrong?"_ asked Lauren.

_"No. It's Sammy's birthday next week. Do you know what I should get him?"_ asked Brandon.

_"How old is he again?"_ asked Lauren.

_"5,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's hard to say. My son loves toy cars. Does Sammy like those?"_ asked Lauren.

_"I don't know. I know he loves building stuff with Legos,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I guess you can get him some more of those,"_ said Lauren.

_"Yeah but I really want to get him something that he'll remember,"_ said Brandon.

_"In that case, Dad, the best thing you can do is to simply ask him what he wants,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"You're right,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Good. Do you want to join me in the break room?"_ asked Lauren.

_"No, you go ahead. I still have some work to do,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Lauren as she leaves.

Brandon was scared to enter Kelly's house that evening. Kelly had given him a copy of the key the night before. Brandon saw this as a sign that he's now a part of her family. Nevertheless, he didn't feel much of a welcomed family member if his own son doesn't want him as a father.

He eventually got the courage to put the key into the hole and opened the door. As he opened the door slowly, he can smell the aroma of tomato sauce coming from the kitchen. He walks in and closes the door. He walks further to see Kelly in the kitchen wearing an apron.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon trying to get Kelly's attention.

_"Hey,"_ smiled Kelly going to kiss Brandon.

_"Ohh, not too close. Sorry, the steam was getting me a little sweaty,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'd say it makes you look even hotter,"_ smiled Brandon getting closer to Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Kelly as they kiss some more.

_"Can I help?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No because I'm done,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"But you can be a good little boy and go wash up for dinner,"_ said Kelly putting her hands around Brandon.

_"Sure mom,"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

As Brandon walked to the bathroom, he saw that Sammy's room was slightly opened. Brandon could see that Sammy is playing with his blocks. Sammy doesn't notice Brandon.

A part of Brandon wanted to go in and talk to Sammy. But instead, he goes to the bathroom.

It was a pretty quiet dinner that night at Kelly's. Silver did most of the talking as the rest listened. Sammy kept his head and stayed quiet throughout dinner. But every now and then, he would look up at Brandon who smiles and looks back at him.

After dinner, Brandon and Kelly go to Sammy's room to talk to him.

Kelly knocks on Sammy's door.

_"Honey, can we come in?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy.

Brandon and Kelly walk in and take a seat.

_"Ok. Sammy, I know that you have many questions about what Brandon told you this morning,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is Brandon really my dad?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

Sammy stayed quiet for a bit.

_"Then what about Dylan?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Honey, Dylan will be your friend,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But how can he be my friend if he's never here?"_ asked Sammy.

_"He'll be your friend when he comes and visits,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sammy, do you like me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Do we have fun together?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Then, why don't you want me to be your dad?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because I don't want you to leave,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Sammy, I'm not going anywhere,"_ explained Brandon.

_"All dads leave,"_ said Sammy.

_"Honey, what are you talking about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Dylan left and a couple of my friends from daycare don't get to see their dad's that much,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Sammy, I'm sorry that you got the wrong idea but I can be your dad and be here for you. Not all dads leave,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sammy, your dad is going to spend a lot of time with you. He's going to talk to you. He's going to play with you. He's going to watch you grow up,"_ said Kelly.

_"You can be my friend too?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yeah. You're still my buddy,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Because I love you. And I love your mom,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And you'll still play with me?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Every chance I get,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And I can help you make dinner again?"_ asked Sammy smiling.

_"Yes,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"So what do you say? Do you want me to be your dad now?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Yeah!,"_ replied Sammy as he goes and gives Brandon a hug.

As they hug, Brandon looks at Kelly who is smiling at them.

_"I think your mom feels a little left out,"_ joked Brandon.

Sammy pulls Kelly closer to Brandon and they all share a group hug.

_"Daddy?"_ asked Sammy.

Brandon looked at Sammy who is looking up at him. Brandon was so happy to finally have Sammy refer to him as dad.

_"Yeah, Sammy?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"I'm glad you're here,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

Silver walks by Sammy's door to see the three of them hugging.

_"Awww, it's a Kodak moment,"_ smiled Silver.

_"It will be when you get in here,"_ said Kelly trying to pull in Silver.

_"Yeah, c'mon Aunt Silver,"_ said Sammy.

Silver comes in and joins the hug.

_"What do you say, we go out for some ice-cream?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yay,"_ replied Sammy.

_"I'll take that as a yes,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Ok. C'mon honey. Get dress and we'll go,"_ said Kelly to Sammy.

Kelly walks back to her room and Brandon follows her.

_"Brandon, could you grab my wallet from the nightstand?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Come here,"_ said Brandon as he pulls Kelly closer to him and kisses her deeply.

_"Mmmm, what was that for?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"For giving me the family I always wanted,"_ replied Brandon smiling back at her.

Kelly smiles and leans in to kiss Brandon again.

Silver walks past Kelly's door and sees them kissing.

_"We'll be in the car waiting,"_ asked Silver.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly who is still kissing Brandon.

_"This could take a while,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"C'mon lets go...we'll resume this tonight,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, do you think you can make that dessert that you made the other night again?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because I was thinking that we can use it in the bedroom,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

Brandon thinks for a moment and realizes what Kelly is talking about.

_"I think that can be arranged,"_ replied Brandon smiling back.

Kelly gives Brandon a quick kiss and they leave the house.

The phone rings shortly afterwards.

_"Hello, you've reach Kelly and Sammy and Silver. We're not in right now. But if you leave a message, we promise to get back to you,"_ said the answering machine.

_"Hey Kel, it's me. I got your message. And I think I can make it to Sammy's birthday party on Sunday. I'll probably have to switch some things around but it'll be good to see Sammy...and you. I hope we'll get a chance to talk. Alright, talk to you later, bye,"_ said Dylan.

**Coming Next - Dylan McKay returns to town for Sammy's birthday party.**


	22. The Boy Formerly Known As My Son

**Chapter 22 - The Boy Formerly Known as My Son**

The next few days went by pretty smoothly. Brandon continued to bring some of his stuff over to Kelly's. In turn, Brandon got to spend a lot of quality time with Sammy. As they played and talked, Sammy really saw Brandon as the father he never knew but always wanted.

It's late and Brandon and Kelly are in Kelly's bedroom.

_"So Sammy is very excited about his birthday party,"_ said Brandon.

_"I bet he is after you told him what he'll be getting,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Not anything he couldn't figure out by himself,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, face it, Brandon. You've gotten soft on him,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Yeah, I guess so,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Just like you are on me,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Oh really? I'd bet you can't get me to tell you what I got for you?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"You got me something?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Yes, I did,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why? What's the occasion?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No occasion. I just wanted to show you how much I love you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, you show me that every day. You don't have to get me anything,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know but when I saw it, I immediately thought of you,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Well thanks, but I'm pretty happy with what you've already given me,"_ said Kelly.

_"And what is that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Happiness and something to look forward to everyday...and night,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks...I feel the same way,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"So what did you get me?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"No, I'm not telling,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, I'd bet I can get it out of you,"_ smiled Kelly as she leans closer to Brandon.

As they kiss, Kelly slips her hand under Brandon's shirt.

_"Hey, no fair. You know I'm a sucker for that,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Why do you think I went straight for it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can give you your present,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"You got me something?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Yes and my gift keeps on giving,"_ replied Kelly as they kiss.

_"Oh speaking of gifts…,"_ said Kelly as they break.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I've talked to Dylan and he said he'll definitely be here on Sunday for Sammy's party,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly senses that Brandon is not nervous at all.

_"You're ok with this, right?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing, it's just that I thought you would be a little nervous about telling Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Like how you are nervous right now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's just that I'm afraid how he's gonna react when I tell him,"_ said Kelly.

_"If it makes it any easier on you, I'll be there too,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I think it's better if he hears this from me alone,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I don't want him to think that we're double-teaming him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How bad could it be?"_ asked Brandon.

_"If only you saw how mad he was when the doctor told him that he may never have children,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Poor Dylan,"_ said Brandon.

_"And to think I was just complaining about how lonely my life was...before I got back together with you,"_ added Brandon.

_"Just be thankful,"_ said Kelly.

_"I am,"_ said Brandon holding Kelly's hand.

On the night before Sammy's birthday, there is a knock on Kelly's front door.

Kelly opens the door and sees Dylan.

_"Hey Kel,"_ smiled Dylan.

_"Hey,"_ smiled Kelly as she is surprised to see him a day early.

_"You look surprised to see me,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, it's just that you're a day early. I didn't think you'll be here until tomorrow,"_ said Kelly.

They hug and Dylan comes in. Kelly closes the door.

_"Yeah, I didn't know if there was gonna be a delay like last time so I decided to leave a day early,"_ said Dylan.

_"And now you're here a day early,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah. I just didn't want to disappoint Sammy…or you,"_ said Dylan as he sits down on the couch.

_"Right...can you hold on for one minute? I'll be right back,"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure, I'll be there,"_ smiled Dylan.

Kelly quickly walks back to her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

_"What's the matter?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Whatever you do, you gotta stay in this room,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Only if you join me,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Brandon, this is not funny. Dylan's here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, let me go out there and say hi,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I don't want him to see us like this yet,"_ said Kelly panicking.

_"Like what? Like a couple?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"Brandon, I don't want him to overreact,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So what's your plan?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'll ask him to go for a walk or something. Then I'll tell him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What about me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You leave after we leave,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Is there something going on between the two of you?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"No, there is nothing,"_ replied Kelly. 

_"Kel, I don't understand why we can't just go out there and tell him right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"Because it'll be too much for him to handle,"_ said Kelly.

_"Look Brandon. I love you and I know this sounds weird but you just gotta trust me on this. Ok?"_ asked Kelly getting closer to Brandon.

_"You better be worth it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly giving Brandon a quick kiss.

_"And you promise you'll tell him everything?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, I promise,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly leaves her room and closes the door behind her.

Kelly goes back to the living room.

_"Sorry about that,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. Am I in the middle of something?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No. I was just on a call with a parent of a student I'm helping in school,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's what's so great about you, Kel. You care about people, just like I do,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks...can I get you anything? Something to drink?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Water's fine,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly as she goes to the kitchen.

_"Kel, I'm sorry for dropping by so early. I can go to a hotel instead if you want,"_ said Dylan.

_"No, that's fine. I'm glad you're here,"_ said Kelly coming back with Dylan's water.

_"Good, that gives us a chance to talk,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, we should...why don't we..."_ said Kelly as she gets interrupted by someone coming in the door.

_"Hey Kel...Dylan, hey,"_ said Silver going to give Dylan a hug.

_"Hey Silver. You look great,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks...when did you get back into town?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just an hour ago,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Silver, are you going to bed right away?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Eh, no. I'll be up for a little while longer. Why?"_ asked Silver.

_"I was wondering if you can keep an eye on Sammy. I want to take a little walk with Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Eh, sure,"_ said Silver.

_"Is that ok?"_ asked Kelly to Dylan.

_"Sure,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Great. Sammy's already asleep...so it shouldn't be a problem,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ said Silver.

Kelly grabbed her coat and she and Dylan walked out the door.

They are walking down the street.

_"So how's Brenda?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Brenda? She's fine,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Did you two have a good time together?"_ asked Kelly.

_"We're just friends, Kel. But yes, we did,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So what did you want to talk to me about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I wanted to tell you that I'm planning to stay in L.A. for a while"_ replied Dylan.

_"Why?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"I want to be a better father to Sammy,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Dylan..,"_ said Kelly as she is interrupted by Dylan.

_"Kel, I know that I haven't really called or keep in touch since I last left,"_ said Dylan.

_"But it's just that you seemed so mad at me for some reason and you won't tell me what it was bothering you,"_ added Dylan.

_"I wasn't mad at you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Looks like you've gotten over it since I left,"_ said Dylan.

_"What happened? Were you glad I left?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, it wasn't like that,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then what was it?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Dylan, I've met somebody and we fell in love,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Anybody I know?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yeah...it's Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Was this what you didn't want to tell me before I left?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, we got together after you left,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So whatever it was, I assume Brandon helped you out with it. Am I right?"_ asked Dylan.

_"It wasn't like that. We just started spending a lot of time together and one thing led to another,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And you're in love with him?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yeah, I am,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I can't say I'm surprised,"_ said Dylan.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly who is confused.

_"I knew this would happen once Brandon moved back to L.A.,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Are you mad?"_ asked Kelly.

Dylan looks at Kelly for a moment.

_"No, he's a good guy. If you two are serious, I can live with that,"_ replied Dylan.

_"We are...and thank you for understanding,"_ said Kelly.

_"So I guess this means that Sammy's gonna have two dads looking after him now,"_ said Dylan.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'll be with Sammy when I'm here and Brandon will be there for him when I'm not,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Right...about that...Dylan, I need to tell you something,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Right after you left, the doctor gave me the results of your blood test,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What blood test? I didn't take any blood test,"_ asked Dylan.

_"They used a sample from your crash in 1995,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That doctor. I'm so sick of everyone in that hospital; they're all just a bunch of crooks,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, would you just listen to me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Fine, what is it?"_ asked Dylan.

_"It shows that you're not Sammy's father,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What do you mean I'm not the father?"_ asked Dylan.

_"That's what the test said,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well the test is wrong, especially if it came from that hospital,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, I know this is hard to hear but the test is right,"_ said Kelly.

_"Whose side are you on?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I'm not taking any sides, Dylan. I'm just telling you the truth,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No, the truth is that I was there...unless you were seeing somebody behind my back,"_ said Dylan.

_"Dylan, I wasn't cheating on you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then who else could it be?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Look, a couple of weeks before you and I got back together, I was in Washington,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So it's Brandon?"_ asked Dylan who looks really mad.

_"Yeah, Brandon's the father,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Did he take a test?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So why did it take you so long to tell me?"_ asked Dylan who is yelling.

_"I didn't know back then. When we got back together, I thought it was yours,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But you somehow forgot to mention to me that you were with Brandon at the same time you were with me,"_ said Dylan.

_"No, I wasn't. And don't get mad at Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm NOT mad at Brandon. I'm mad at you. You were cheating on me,"_ said Dylan.

_"We were broken up. I was not cheating on you,"_ said Kelly.

_"So that makes it all better? What was I? Just the damn babysitter?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No but technically, you weren't much of a father to Sammy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, looks like things have a way of working themselves out. You get to be with Brandon and I found out that the son who I feel so guilty for not being around for, turns out to be not even mine,"_ yelled Dylan so the entire neighborhood can hear.

_"Give Brandon my regards and for your sake, I hope Brandon will be a better father than me...I'm outta here,"_ added Dylan as he walked away.

Kelly stood there watching Dylan leave. A few of the neighbors took notice.

Kelly walked back to her home. She opens the door to her house and walks back to her room to find that Brandon had already left. She takes her phone out and calls Brandon but it goes straight to voicemail.

_"Hey Brandon, it's me. I just told Dylan everything. Anyway, I'm back home. Give me a call when you get this. Bye,"_ said Kelly as she hangs up the phone.

It's dark and we see Dylan walking on the streets. He still has an angry look on his face. A car drives up to him, while honking his horn. Dylan gets frustrated at the car.

_"What; what do you want from me?"_ asked Dylan as he turns around and yells at the driver.

_"I just wanna talk,"_ replied Brandon in the car.

Dylan looks at Brandon for a moment with the same disgusted expression he gave Kelly a few moments ago.

_"I got nothing to say to you,"_ said Dylan as he continues walking.

_"Look D, I know how you feel. I was mad at her too,"_ said Brandon as he continues to drive alongside Dylan.

_"What, is that suppose to make me feel better?"_ asked Dylan.

_"That's what I'm trying to do,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I don't need your pity,"_ said Dylan.

_"Look, she told you because it was the right thing to do,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then why didn't she tell me that before?"_ asked Dylan.

_"She was scared...she was scared to be alone,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I dunno what's with this town, man. Every time I come back here, I get all pissed and wonder why I ever keep coming back,"_ added Dylan.

_"Because you wanted a second chance,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, it looks like I'm not gonna get that chance, am I?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I guess not...but you can still be Sammy's friend,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, if you were Sammy, would you be friends with a guy who only comes to visit when he's got nothing else better to do?"_ asked Dylan.

_"It's not too late to change,"_ replied Brandon.

Dylan stops walking and looks at Brandon. Brandon stops driving, parks the car, and gets out of the car. He walks up to Dylan face to face.

_"If you want to hit me, go ahead,"_ said Brandon.

_"Nah, I'm not ready yet,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok, then lets get a drink or something. I'll wait,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Dylan are at a bar.

_"So I'm heading into the water and within 30 seconds, this wave comes from outta nowhere and hits me back into shore,"_ said Dylan.

Brandon chuckles.

_"Sounds like you may be getting too old for this, bro,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah but when the waves are calling me, I just can't help but answer,"_ said Dylan.

_"So I gotta ask you this, man. Why did you leave?"_ asked Brandon.

_"If you're asking whether it was because of her, it's not. It was me,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So what happened?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Everything was fine until I started getting these offers to travel and help people less fortunate than me,"_ replied Dylan.

_"What about Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Kelly didn't wanna go. Her life was here,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So why didn't you stay?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You know I ask myself that question almost every day. I keep telling myself it was the right thing to do,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Sounds easy enough,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, you say that now...just wait till you realize where your life is going. One minute you're a free man. The next minute you're pushing a stroller down the diaper isle of a supermarket,"_ said Dylan. 

_"That's not a bad thing,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's not. Sammy's a good kid. But sooner or later, you can't deny the fact that you want more in your life. And when you realize that, your life and everybody around you is gonna be affected, whether you like it or not,"_ said Dylan.

Brandon doesn't reply.

_"You want another beer?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No, I'm good,"_ replied Brandon.

We see Dylan and Brandon leave the bar. Both still seem sober.

_"Oh, I forgot to ask you...how was your trip with Brenda?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It was alright. I think she had fun,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Anything going on with you two?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, we're just friends,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So, where is she now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"China,"_ replied Dylan.

_"China? What are you talking about?"_ asked Brandon giving Dylan a confused look.

_"China. One day she got an urgent call from someone and she told me she had to go immediately to China,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Who called her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. She just pick up and left,"_ replied Dylan.

_"China? That doesn't make any sense,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey man, you know as much as I do. But your sister has always had a mind of her own,"_ said Dylan.

_"I guess I'll call her later,"_ said Brandon.

_"Do what you gotta do...I gotta go,"_ said Dylan.

_"Where are you staying tonight?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Don't worry about me, I'll find a place,"_ replied Dylan.

_"You can still stay at Kelly's if you want to,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I think it's best that I stay away from Kelly for a while,"_ said Dylan.

_"What about Sammy's party tomorrow? You're still coming, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. I'll think about it,"_ replied Dylan.

_"D, why don't you stay at my place tonight,"_ said Brandon.

_"And why are you offering?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Because I'm your friend,"_ replied Brandon.

Dylan looks at Brandon.

Brandon opens the door to Kelly's house. He goes and slowly enters Kelly's bedroom. The light is still on but Kelly's asleep on the bed.

Brandon smiles, leans down, and gives her a kiss to wake her up.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly softly.

_"Hey,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Where were you? I was worried,"_ asked Kelly.

_"With Dylan,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Dylan? How did you find him?"_ asked Kelly surprised.

_"When I left, I saw that you two outside so I stayed close,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So you've heard everything?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, but judging from the way Dylan was yelling, I'd say you've told him everything,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ugh, I hate this. I used to be the one who was mad at him. Never really thought how bad it feels when it's the other way around,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok, Kel,"_ said Brandon giving Kelly a quick kiss on the lips.

_"No it's not. I don't want him to do anything crazy over this,"_ said Kelly.

_"Everything's fine. We've talked and he calmed down a bit,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Thanks. Where is he now?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He's staying at my place,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, that's nice of you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah well, you're not the only one who's worried about him,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Is he still coming to Sammy's birthday?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno. He said he'll think about it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I hope I did the right thing,"_ said Kelly.

_"You did,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly as she leans closer to Brandon.

Brandon puts his arms around Kelly and pulls her close to him.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

The next day, we see Kelly running around preparing for Sammy's party. Brandon comes in the front door.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, did you get the cake?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, I did. I waited over a half n hour for them to finish it but I got it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Great. Could you put it in the fridge for me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon as he goes and put the cake in the fridge.

_"Then can you wrap the presents?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok, where are they?"_ asked Brandon.

_"In the bedroom, under the bed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon goes to Kelly's bedroom and takes the presents out from under the bed. He looks at the presents and comes back to the kitchen where Kelly is.

Kelly looks up at Brandon.

_"Something wrong?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. It's just that I see you got Sammy a racing car set,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Yeah. He loves toy cars,"_ said Kelly.

_"Damn, I wish I knew that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why, what did you get him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"A lego set and some stuffed animals,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's great. He'll love it,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, but seeing that this is his first birthday that I'm here for, I think I should get him something more memorable,"_ said Brandon.

_"Like what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"That's the problem. I don't know. I wish I knew him better,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, he'll be fine. In fact, I'd bet he won't even remember this,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. It's just that I want to give him something that'll make up for all the years I've been away,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly goes to Brandon.

_"You have. Just by being here. And as the years go by, you will learn more about him and he'll do the same,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"So does that mean I can put my name on your gift too?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly smiles and kisses Brandon.

The front door opens and Silver comes in with Sammy.

_"Hey,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly as she breaks the kiss.

_"Wow...can the party start now?"_ asked Sammy.

_"No honey, we're not ready yet,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Can we have pizza and ice cream?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yes, but a little bit later, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

Sammy looks down and goes to Brandon.

_"Daddy, can we have the party now?"_ asked Sammy smiling.

_"I'm sorry buddy, but like your mom said, we're not ready yet,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Please?"_ asked Sammy.

Brandon looks at Kelly who smiles back at him. Silver is trying not to laugh. Brandon bends down to Sammy's eye level.

_"I want to but I don't like it when your mom makes that face,"_ smiled Brandon.

Sammy turns around, looks at Kelly and giggles.

_"Sammy, your mom worked very hard to make everything perfect just for you because she loves you. Now, you want your party to be perfect, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy.

_"So, shouldn't we let your mom finish what she started?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok, I can wait,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Good. Thank you,"_ said Brandon as he hugs Sammy.

Sammy goes to Kelly.

_"I'm sorry, mommy,"_ said Sammy hugging Kelly.

_"It's ok. You don't need to be sorry. In fact, if you want, you can help me finish the food,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Sammy.

_"Ok, go wash your hands,"_ said Kelly.

Sammy runs to the bathroom to wash his hands.

_"I gotta hand it to you, Brandon. Good job,"_ said Silver going over to Brandon and giving him a pat on the back.

_"Thanks Silver,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"And what about you?"_ asked Brandon to Kelly.

Kelly doesn't respond. Instead she goes over to Brandon and kisses him.

They break.

_"Does that answer your question?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Yes...yes it does...but feel free to continue that later,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Of course,"_ smiled Kelly.

Sammy runs back from the bathroom.

_"Ok, are you ready to help, birthday boy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah!,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Ok, follow me,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon stands there and smiles as he looks at Kelly and Sammy.

An hour goes by and Brandon is on the phone trying to call Dylan.

_"Hey D, it's Brandon. The party's gonna start soon...so I was thinking I come over and pick you up. Give me a call when you get this.__.__.thanks,"_ said Brandon as he hangs up the phone.

_"Any luck?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. I think I'm just gonna go over there,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You sure you wanna do that now? Sammy's getting a little impatient,"_ asked Kelly.

_"Better now than later. I just hope he's alright,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I thought you said he was ok after you guys talked last night,"_ said Kelly.

_"He is but he's still very mad,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon without saying anything.

_"Look, go ahead and start the party without me. I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok. Be safe,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I will,"_ said Brandon giving Kelly a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brandon leaves Kelly's bedroom and Kelly follows him out. They walk past the kitchen.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm gonna check on Dylan,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're not staying for my party?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Of course, I am. I'm going to pick up Dylan, ok...We'll be back very soon, ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You promise?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I promise,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Happy birthday, Sammy,"_ said Brandon giving Sammy a hug.

_"Thank you daddy,"_ replied Sammy.

Brandon arrives at the hotel. He opens the door to his hotel suite. He sees that there is a light coming from the bedroom.

_"D?"_ asked Brandon as he walked into the living room.

Brandon walks to his bedroom to find Dylan looking into some of his boxes.

_"Hey D,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bran, hey man,"_ said Dylan who is startled by Brandon's appearance.

_"What you doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, I was taking a look at your photos and articles...sorry man, I didn't mean to go through your stuff,"_ replied Dylan.

_"It's cool. How come you didn't pick up your phone?"_ asked Brandon as he sits next to Dylan on his bed.

_"I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like going over there where I'm not wanted,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Sammy wants you there...we all do,"_ said Brandon.

_"Or is this because you don't want to see Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's just always so complicated with her,"_ replied Dylan.

_"If it makes you feel any better, my relationship with her isn't perfect either,"_ said Brandon.

_"How so?"_ asked Dylan.

_"We've only been dating for a little over two weeks. And she's been calling and checking up on me at work and now she's rushing me to move in with her,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Welcome to the club, man. She tried to do the same with me,"_ said Dylan.

_"Is that why you left?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's hard to say. I just felt like I wasn't wanted. So I just decided to go somewhere where I'm needed,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Why? Are you thinking about leaving?"_ asked Dylan.

_"The thought has crossed my mind...but no. This is what I wanted,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You really love her, don't you?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yeah, I do,"_ replied Brandon.

_"For how long?"_ asked Dylan.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Judging from your large photo collection of Kelly Taylor, I just wanted to know whether or not, you were over her after you left for Washington,"_ replied Dylan.

_"I thought I was but it turns out I wasn't,"_ said Brandon.

_"Didn't you meet anybody there or on your trips?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yeah, I met a girl or two but nothing serious,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why not?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I guess I keep comparing them with Kelly...I guess I wanted the same feeling I had when I was with her but didn't want our relationship to end the same way,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And I just couldn't find anyone like that,"_ added Brandon.

_"So when Kelly and I were going out, did you ever think about coming back and try to be with her again?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I wanted to but I knew she had her life with you and my life was here. She was happy with you,"_ replied Brandon.

Dylan looks at Brandon for a moment.

_"Do you wanna hit me now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm thinking about it,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Maybe it's a good thing that she never chose between you or me,"_ added Dylan.

_"It saved our friendship,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, it did man,"_ said Dylan as they hug.

_"C'mon, there's a birthday boy who is waiting for us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Alright...hold on...I don't wanna forget his present,"_ said Dylan.

_"What did you get him?"_ asked Brandon.

_"A remote toy car,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Damn,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why, what did you get him?"_ asked Dylan.

_"A lego set and some stuffed animals,"_ replied Brandon.

Dylan looks at Brandon with a weird look.

_"Well, it's the thought that counts,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ugh, be quiet,"_ joked Brandon.

Brandon and Dylan arrived back at Kelly's. Brandon opens the door.

_"Hey, look who's back,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yes I am and the special guest has arrived,"_ smiled Brandon.

Dylan walks in.

_"Dylan,"_ said Sammy as he runs towards him.

Dylan bends down and gives him a hug.

_"Hey Sammy. Happy birthday,"_ said Dylan as gives Sammy his gift.

_"Thank you,"_ said Sammy.

_"You're welcome,"_ smiled Dylan.

Sammy takes his gift and runs back to the kitchen table. Dylan stands back up and sees Kelly coming towards him.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Dylan.

_"Are you still mad at me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Only time will tell,"_ replied Dylan.

Brandon goes over to them.

_"Ok, we're ready to sing happy birthday,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly as they head back to the table.

Later that night, Brandon and Kelly are in bed.

_"I'm so glad that Sammy loved my present,"_ said Brandon.

_"I told you he would,"_ said Kelly.

_"Did you have a good time?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, I did...thanks,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"I should be thanking you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"For smoothing things out with Dylan for me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I just didn't want anything bad to happen,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly as she leans to Brandon.

Brandon puts his arms around her and pulls her close.

_"So you were gone for a while,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, well, Dylan and I were just catching up on old times,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good. I'm glad,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm glad I'm in love with you...and that I'm here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I'm glad too...and I love you,"_ smiled Kelly leaning in to kiss Brandon.

Brandon leans in and kisses her and pulling her in closer to him.

_"Ready for your gift?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You really got me something?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, I did. Close your eyes,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly smiles and closes her eyes.

Brandon reaches from his dresser drawer and pulls out a small jewelry box. He opens it, revealing a gold charm bracelet.

_"Ok, open them,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly opens her eyes and sees the charm bracelet.

_"Brandon, this...,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know it's not much. But this always reminded me of the one you used to wear….that I always love to see on you. It's the one that's also..."_ said Brandon as he gets interrupted by Kelly.

_"...a necklace,"_ said Kelly and Brandon in unison.

_"You remember?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Of course, I do. That was one of my favorites too. Thank you. It's beautiful,"_ replied Kelly as she goes and kisses Brandon.

_"But not as beautiful as you are,"_ smiled Brandon as he holds Kelly.

**Coming Next - Brandon goes to New York without Kelly. Dylan McKay guest stars.**


	23. Looks Can Be Deceiving: Part 1

**Chapter 23 - Looks Can Be Deceiving - Part 1**

Brandon drives up to the West Beverly High parking lot just when school let out at 3:30pm that Friday afternoon. Once that final bell rang, students rushed out of there as though they've just been liberated from prison. Young lovers cling to each other as they couldn't be away from each other or an hour for class.

Brandon walked into the crowded school hallway as he tried to make his way to Kelly's office.

From outside Kelly's office, Brandon could see that she's stressed out, while talking on the phone. Brandon waited a few moments for Kelly to finish her phone call. After finishing her call, she puts her elbows on her desk and planted her face in her palms.

Brandon lightly taps on the window to get Kelly's attention. Kelly notices and waves Brandon in.

Brandon walks into Kelly's office.

_"Hey babe. Rough day?"_ asked Brandon as he walks to Kelly for a quick kiss.

_"Yeah. What are you doing here?"_ asked Kelly who looks exhausted.

_"Well, nice to see you too,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm sorry. It's just that I've had a very busy and stressful day,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. I have those too. Luckily, your day is now over and we can go,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh Brandon, I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly who just realizes something.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I can't leave yet. I still have two more parent/teacher conferences that I have to sit through,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Do you really have to be there?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly gives Brandon a look.

_"Yes, I do. I'm their counselor,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh. It's just that I'm leaving tomorrow. I was hoping we can spend the evening together; just the two of us,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know and I would love to leave. Believe me, I would but I just can't,"_ said Kelly giving Brandon a sad but I'm sorry look.

_"Ok. I understand. I just wish you were coming with me to New York,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, me too. But like I told you before, I can't take any more days off work. They might accuse me of slacking off and I'll be out of the job,"_ said Kelly.

_"Gee, you made it look like I'm the bad guy,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Well, if that's the case, I still love you just the way you are,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiles but doesn't reply.

_"Are you still mad at me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I know. We'll go somewhere during the summer,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok...I gotta go pick up Sammy from daycare,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. I'll see you later?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon who looks sad.

Kelly watches as Brandon stands up and gives her a quick kiss before heading for the door.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Brandon as he turns and looks at Kelly.

Kelly smiles and walks over to Brandon. She doesn't say anything for a moment making Brandon confused.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love..."_ said Brandon as he gets interrupted by Kelly who takes him by surprised by putting her hands on his face and kisses him passionately, wrapping her hands around Brandon's neck.

Students from outside sees this and started cheering.

_"Whoooo...go for it, Miss Taylor!,"_ yelled a student.

Kelly lets go of Brandon. Brandon smiles.

_"you...What was that for?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Just for letting me off easy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You're welcome,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"And a little preview of what you can expect from me tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can't wait,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiles as they share a quick kiss goodbye.

Everyone got up pretty early the next morning as Brandon gets ready to go to New York for his business trip.

_"I'll look after Sammy,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks. Breakfast is on the table. I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok, I'm ready to go,"_ said Brandon.

Sammy runs out from his room to Brandon.

_"Hey, there's my boy,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Bye daddy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Goodbye Sammy. I'll see you Monday, ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You promise you'll be back?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yes, I promise,"_ replied Brandon who gives Sammy a hug and a kiss.

_"While I'm gone, you're the man of the house,"_ smiled Brandon.

Sammy smiles.

The front door bell rings. Kelly opens the door and sees Dylan.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Dylan.

Dylan walks in who still seems mad at Kelly.

_"Hey D...you're right on time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ready to go?"_ asked Dylan to Brandon.

_"Yeah. Hey, thanks again for keeping me company,"_ replied Brandon.

_"No problem. You know I can't turn down a free trip,"_ said Dylan.

_"Alright, let's go,"_ said Brandon.

They leave the house.

They arrive at the airport. Dylan, Brandon, and Kelly are sitting in the lounge area at the airport.

_"Thanks for the ride,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks for a wonderful evening together,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome. You looked like you were having lots of fun,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I was,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'll miss you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'll miss you too,"_ said Kelly.

They lean in and kiss.

Dylan tries not to look at them. Brandon notices that Dylan seems to be uncomfortable watching them.

_"Sorry D,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, don't mind me. Just act like I'm not even here,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok, I can take a hint,"_ said Brandon.

_"Call me when you get there, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I will; the first chance I get,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon as he holds her tightly.

They share another quick kiss.

_"Bye boys,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

Dylan walks to the gate without replying to Kelly.

Kelly as she watches Brandon and Dylan board the plane.

Kelly got home not long after she saw Brandon's plane took off.

_"Sammy, Silver, I'm home,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey,"_ said Silver as she comes out from the kitchen.

_"Hey, how's everything?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Fine. Did Brandon and Dylan leave ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah...where's Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"In his room,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok. Hey, you wanna do something today?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Like what?"_ asked Silver.

_"I dunno. We never really hang out anymore; just the two of us,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ah, I wish you would've asked me sooner, Kel. I've already made plans with Annie,"_ said Silver.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sorry Kel. We can hang out tomorrow if you want,"_ said Silver.

_"It's ok; maybe I'll spend some time with Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Awww...Do you miss Brandon already?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just a little. I just got use to always spending the weekend with him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's sweet. I'm sure he's missing you too. But he'll be back in a few days,"_ said Silver.

_"So is the entire office going?"_ asked Silver.

_"He said everyone who works for the NY Chronicle will be there so I would think so,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Even Lauren?"_ asked Silver.

_"I guess so,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So you're not at all worried about them?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, I'm not. I trust Brandon. And by being jealous, I'm only gonna make matters worse,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You're right. Sorry about that,"_ said Silver.

_"It's ok. I guess I'll stay here and wait for Brandon's call,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, I'm off. You sure you'll be fine on your own?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yes, now go,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok...bye Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Silver leaves. Kelly walks by Sammy's room. She quietly knocks on the door but doesn't hear a reply from Sammy. She opens the door to find Sammy lying on the bed sleeping soundly. Kelly goes over to him and covers his body with a blanket.

Kelly leaves Sammy's room and goes back to her room. She tried to decide on what she can do by herself. She climbs into her bed and pulls the covers over her body. She could still smell the presence of Brandon's cologne on the sheets. She turns on the TV in her room and starts to flip through the channels. She stops on a talk show on the Lifetime Channel. The topic: _"How do you know when your man is cheating on you?"_ Kelly gets a queasy look on her face and decided that TV wasn't good for her at the moment. She turns the TV off, snuggles till she is comfortable, and drifts off to sleep.

Brandon and Dylan arrived in New York around 3pm Eastern Time. We see they check into the Marriot Hotel.

_"Well, what do you think?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I got admit B. I've stayed in some very fancy hotels but this is really something,"_ replied Dylan.

_"I thought you would like it,"_ said Brandon.

_"So what's the agenda?"_ asked Dylan.

_"We get settle in and meet everyone for dinner,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Do I have to go?"_ asked Dylan.

_"C'mon D. You got a free trip to New York. The least you could do is keep me company,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I don't know, Bran. I don't mix well with these boring corporate business people,"_ said Dylan.

_"They're not all like that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Fine. I'm beat. I'm gonna get some rest first,"_ said Dylan.

_"Alright, man. I'm going out for a bit. I should be back in an hour,"_ said Brandon.

_"Alright, see ya,"_ said Dylan.

_"Later,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon leaves the room, closes the door behind him, and goes into the spacious hallway. He gets his cell phone out and calls Kelly.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Are you guys there yet?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. We just checked in,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How's Dylan?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He's fine,"_ asked Brandon.

_"He still seems to be very mad at me this morning,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, just give him some time. He'll come around,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're right,"_ said Kelly.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh nothing. I was just taking a nap,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, sorry if I woke you,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's ok. I'm glad you did. I was missing you too much,"_ said Kelly.

_"Really? How so?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Your scent is still on the bed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sorry you can't be here with me and enjoy the real thing,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too. But I think your scent will last me till you come back,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon sees Lauren with someone walking towards him. They wave at Brandon. He waves back.

_"Babe, I gotta go,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok, bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll call you later, bye,"_ said Brandon.

They hang up the phone.

_"Hey Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey Brandon...when did you get here?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Just a few minutes ago,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, Brandon, this is Michael Larson,"_ said Lauren.

_"Hi Michael,"_ said Brandon extending his hand to Michael.

_"Hi Brandon, nice to meet you,"_ said Michael shaking Brandon's hand.

_"Where's Kelly?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Oh, she couldn't come. She had to work,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, that's too bad,"_ said Lauren.

_"Are you here alone?"_ asked Michael.

_"No, I brought one of my best friends along,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, we're off to lunch. You and your friend are welcome to join us,"_ said Michael.

_"Well, my friend's asleep but I'm free,"_ said Brandon.

_"Great, let's go,"_ said Michael.

Brandon, Michael, and Lauren are eating at lunch at a restaurant downstairs.

_"So Brandon, Lauren tells me that you're one hell of a boss,"_ said Michael.

_"Well, I don't know about that but I do try to do my best,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, don't be modest. He turned me from an amateur writer to a professional columnist,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"No, I just helped you realize your skills, young lady. You wrote everything yourself,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Still, you gave me a chance. That's much more than I can ask for,"_ said Lauren.

_"Well, you're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, what do you do, Michael?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I was in the import/export business in Mexico. But I'm trying to start my own business here in the states,"_ replied Michael.

_"Wow, what kind of goods do you deal with?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, anything from agricultural goods to medicine,"_ replied Michael.

_"Honey, you don't have to talk about your work if you don't want to,"_ said Lauren.

_"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's ok. I guess I should explain what happened. The company I used to work for and I parted on bad terms,"_ said Michael.

_"Enough said,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you, Brandon,"_ said Michael.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok kids, I gotta go,"_ said Brandon.

_"So soon?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah, I promised my friend that I'll be back within an hour,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh ok. We'll see you later tonight,"_ said Michael.

Brandon takes out his wallet to leave some money for lunch.

_"No, please, it's on me,"_ said Michael.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes. It's the least I could do for the person who gave Lauren her big break,"_ said Michael.

_"Ok, thanks,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Oh, honey, stop,"_ giggled Lauren.

_"Yes, nice meeting you, Michael,"_ said Brandon.

_"Same here, Brandon,"_ said Michael as they shake hands.

_"Bye Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"Bye Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

When Brandon got back to the hotel room, Dylan was already awake and getting out of the shower.

_"Hey, where did you go?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Lunch with a co-worker,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So, do I need a suit and tie for tonight?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I don't have one. I guess I'm not going then,"_ said Dylan.

_"Nice try. I got an extra one,"_ said Brandon.

_"You think of everything, don't you, Brandon?"_ asked Dylan.

_"We've known each other for way too long, D,"_ replied Brandon.

Later that evening, we see Brandon and Dylan at the party.

_"Very nice, Bran,"_ said Dylan.

_"I told you,"_ said Brandon.

_"If you would excuse, I think I'm gonna park myself at the buffet,"_ said Dylan as he goes over to the food.

_"Have fun, man,"_ smiled Brandon.

Lauren and Michael walk over to Brandon.

_"Brandon, you look very handsome,"_ said Lauren.

_"Why, thank you very much. Lauren, you look beautiful,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you. Where's your friend?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Over there with the food,"_ replied Brandon pointing to Dylan.

_"Brandon, please feel free to have a dance with Lauren tonight,"_ said Michael.

_"Oh, that's ok, Michael...thank you,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's quite alright. I won't mind,"_ said Michael.

_"No, it's not that. It's just that I don't dance,"_ said Brandon.

Dylan comes over to Brandon.

_"Hey B, you gotta try these crab cakes. They are to die for,"_ said Dylan.

_"Maybe later. Dylan, this is my star columnist, Lauren Chapman and her boyfriend, Michael Larsen. Guys, this is my best friend, Dylan McKay,"_ said Brandon introducing each other.

_"Please to meet you Dylan,"_ said Michael extending his hand to shake Dylan's hand.

_"Nice to meet you both,"_ said Dylan who is trying to balance a plate of crab cakes with one hand while shake Michael's hand with the other.

_"Nice to meet you too, Dylan,"_ said Lauren.

_"Dylan travels all over the world helping the needy in third-world countries,"_ said Brandon.

_"Wow, I would love to do a story on you some time,"_ said Lauren.

_"Sounds good,"_ smiled Dylan.

Brandon sees James, his co-worker from across the room.

_"I think I see somebody familiar. Would you guys excuse me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ said Lauren.

As Brandon walks away, Lauren and Michael talk to Dylan.

_"James"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, how are you?"_ asked James.

_"I'm good; and yourself?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm fine. Where's Kelly?"_ asked James.

_"She's gotta work,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You here alone?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah...I'm single again,"_ replied James.

_"What happened?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Long distance relationships don't work,"_ replied James.

_"Well, look at the brightside, you still got your health,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Yeah but that's about it,"_ said James.

_"Speaking of health, old man Thomas was asking about you. He's over there,"_ added James.

Brandon sees Mr. Thomas, his old boss from across the room.

_"I guess I better go and say hello,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good luck,"_ said James.

Brandon walks over to Mr. Thomas.

_"Mr. Thomas, it's good to see you, sir,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, oh my goodness, it's so good to see you,"_ said Mr. Thomas as he puts his hands on Brandon's shoulder.

_"How have you've been? How's the office?"_ asked Mr. Thomas.

_"We're both doing fine, sir,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, we've missed you in Washington,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Me too, sir,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"So, where's this superstar columnist of yours I've heard so much about?"_ asked Mr. Thomas.

_"Follow me and I'll introduce you to her,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Lead on,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

They walk over to Dylan, Michael, and Lauren.

_"Mr. Thomas, this is Lauren Chapman, our columnist and her friend, Michael Larsen. Lauren, this is my former boss, Jeffrey Thomas,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hi,"_ said Lauren shaking Mr. Thomas's hand.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lauren,"_ smiled Mr. Thomas.

_"She's talented and beautiful. You did right by hiring her, Brandon,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Well, thank you, sir,"_ said Brandon.

_"Lauren, if you ever want to move up with the Chronicle, you're always welcome to work at the Washington Bureau,"_ joked Mr. Thomas.

_"You're trying to steal her right in front of me, sir?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh Brandon, I'm just teasing you,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

Dylan gets uncomfortable and quiet slips away to the hallway. Brandon notices.

_"Would you guys excuse me? I need to use the restroom,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure, of course"_ said Mr. Thomas.

Brandon walks away from the group and joins Dylan.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Michael...I don't like him,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Why not?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I think the guy's a criminal…and a liar,"_ replied Dylan.

_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I know I've seen his face somewhere before,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Where? Like on TV or something?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Something like that,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Well, he looks pretty normal to me,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's how a good criminal is supposed to look like, Brandon. Believe me, I know a criminal when I see one,"_ said Dylan.

_"So what do you know about him?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I forgot,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Well then, could it be that you mistaken this guy with somebody else?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, it's possible...but I don't trust him,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Just watch your back,"_ replied Dylan.

_"He just tried to hustle some money outta me,"_ added Dylan.

_"D, I don't think I should be getting into someone else's business when you're not even sure if he is a criminal,"_ said Brandon.

_"Whatever, Brandon. I'm just calling it like I see it,"_ said Dylan.

Brandon watches Lauren as she and Michael dance.

**Coming Next - Brandon tells Lauren about Michael. Dylan McKay guest stars.**


	24. Looks Can Be Deceiving: Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody. I'm sorry for all the delays. I feel like I'm having to say "I'm sorry" a lot. lol. But there have been a couple of changes in my life. I just got a new job with a crazy schedule that changes every week. So, I hope everyone can be patient with me while I do my best to upload new chapters ASAP. I just wanted to thank all my loyal readers, especially brankel1, golfnjen83, and Dee80. I think you three have given me feedback on practically every single chapter. I really appreciated it.

A lot of changes are going to happen to Brandon and Kelly in the story. So, read on! Thanks!

**Chapter 24 - Looks Can Be Deceiving - Part 2**

Brandon is in the hallway outside his hotel room. He is talking to Kelly on his cell phone.

_"So how was your day?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It was good. I played with Sammy all afternoon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's good. Is he still up? I wanna say good night to him,"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, but I can wake him up for you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No, it's fine. I'll call again tomorrow,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. How was the party?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's fine. I saw my old boss and some of my old co-workers again,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And Lauren?"_ asked Kelly.

_"She's fine. She introduced me to her new boyfriend,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Really? What's he like?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He's fine. Although Dylan thinks differently,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why, what does Dylan think of him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Dylan's convinced that he saw him on the news or something,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So he's a criminal?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Dylan sure thinks so,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, Dylan does have an eye for criminals,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's what he said,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, be careful,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks, I will,"_ said Brandon.

_"Tell Dylan, I said hello,"_ said Kelly.

_"I will,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too...good night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good night,"_ said Kelly.

They hang up the phone.

Brandon walks back into the hotel room and sees Dylan on Brandon's computer.

_"Any luck?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Not yet,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So is it possible you're wrong about him?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's possible but I'm just making sure,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Kelly says Hello, by the way,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's nice,"_ said Dylan.

_"You still mad at her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Only if you keep reminding me about her,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So, doing research on criminals a way to stop thinking about Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It was working until you mentioned her,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Ok...sorry I said anything,"_ said Brandon who sensed that Dylan is in a grumpy mood.

Dylan's eyes suddenly bulged out.

_"Hey Bran, check this out,"_ said Dylan.

_"What is it?"_ asked Brandon coming to Dylan.

_"Isn't this our boy?"_ asked Dylan pointing to the picture on the screen.

_"It does look like him but the name says Michael Garcia,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Looks like he changed it to cover his tracks,"_ said Dylan.

Brandon and Dylan continue to read about Michael on the screen.

_"I knew this guy was something else. Look at this...money laundering, drugs, guns,"_ said Dylan who continues reading.

_"He did tell me that he was an importer/exporter,"_ said Brandon.

_"Looks like he's much more than that; let's stay away from him,"_ said Dylan.

_"OK D but this says that he served two years in prison and was released two years ago,"_ said Brandon.

_"D, look at the date...this was over a year ago,"_ added Brandon.

_"So what?"_ asked Dylan.

_"So, if he would've done something, he would've done it already. Maybe he's changed,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Don't be so naive, Brandon. Once a criminal, always a criminal,"_ said Dylan.

_"If your dad could change, so can him,"_ said Brandon.

_"Don't bring my father into this, Brandon. And why are you defending this guy anyway?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I'm not. I'm just saying that we shouldn't jump to conclusions,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Look, you can think whatever you want, Brandon. But I don't want anything to do with this guy,"_ said Dylan.

_"Fine. Good night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good night, Brandon,"_ said Dylan sarcastically.

The following day, we see Brandon sitting in one of the conference rooms of the hotel. While he should be paying more attention to the speaker, he was more worried about what Dylan said about Michael. Brandon found himself asking why should be bother in someone else's love life. After all, he doesn't even know Michael. Maybe it was because Brandon considered Lauren to be a close friend. Maybe he felt like he should help her out, just the same way she helped him out when he was having problems with Kelly.

Brandon caught up to Lauren after the conference.

_"Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey Brandon. Did you have a good night sleep?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah, it was good. Do you have to be somewhere at the moment?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I was just gonna go back up to my room, why?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Nothing, I was just wondering if we can talk in private for a moment,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ said Lauren.

They walk to a quiet nearby hallway.

_"What is it, Brandon?"_ asked Lauren.

_"It's about Michael,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What about him?"_ asked Lauren.

_"I don't know how exactly to tell you this but his real name isn't Michael Larson. It's Michael Garcia,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Lauren who looks confused.

_"Dylan found some information on him showing that he might be a criminal,"_ replied Brandon.

_"No, I'm sorry but your friend must be mistaken,"_ said Lauren.

_"Lauren, his description fits what he told me. Both guys are from Mexico. This guy got arrested for smuggling illegal weapons and drugs in and out of Mexico,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren looks down but doesn't reply to Brandon.

_"Lauren, I know this is probably not something you want to hear but I just felt like you should know,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't believe this,"_ said Lauren.

_"Neither did I but now I'm pretty sure it's him,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren looks at Brandon.

_"Pretty sure? Am I supposed to dump this guy because you're pretty sure?"_ asked Lauren angrily.

_"Lauren, I'm just trying to help,"_ replied Brandon trying to calm Lauren down.

_"Well, then don't, ok? I know Michael. He's not like that at all. So don't make false accusations about my boyfriend that you can't back up,"_ said Lauren.

Brandon watches Lauren as she walks away angrily.

Brandon slowly walks back to his hotel room. He enters to see Dylan still asleep. He grabs a chair and pulls it close to Dylan's bedside and sits on it.

Dylan begins to stir, wakes up, and sees Brandon.

_"Hey,"_ said Dylan.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon.

_"How was the conference?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What happened?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I told Lauren about Michael,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You did what? Why did you go and do that for?"_ asked Dylan loudly who is awakened by Brandon's news.

_"She has the right to know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You know what you just did, right?"_ asked Dylan.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You just got us in the middle of this. Did you mention me to her?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Kinda,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ah, you idiot!"_ said Dylan.

_"Sorry man,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I ever came on this stupid trip with you,"_ said Dylan.

_"Why did you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Cuz, I had nowhere else to go, man,"_ replied Dylan.

_"You could've just stayed at my place,"_ said Brandon.

_"I didn't mean it like that, Brandon...I just didn't wanna stay in L.A.,"_ said Dylan.

Brandon looked at Dylan and suddenly knew what he meant.

_"You guys are still friends,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't know if I can ever be friends with her again,"_ said Dylan.

_"I'm sorry it had to happen this way,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, well...thanks to you, we've got bigger problems to deal with now, Brandon,"_ said Dylan.

_"Look, we're outta here tomorrow morning. I'm sure we'll be ok until then,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Dylan looked at each other.

That night after dinner, we see Brandon walking up the stairs to the floor of his hotel room. He walks by the hallway balcony and sees Lauren alone staring at the faraway ocean. Lauren notices Brandon.

_"Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"Hey Lauren,"_ said Brandon who is confused of why Lauren is talking to him.

_"Just got back from dinner?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah. I was just going back to my room,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Listen, Lauren. I'm sorry about before. I should've just minded my own business,"_ added Brandon as he walked to Lauren.

_"No, I'm glad you told me. I shouldn't have yelled at you for that,"_ said Lauren.

_"You always been a good friend to me,"_ added Lauren.

_"So I assumed you talked to him,"_ said Brandon.

_"No,"_ said Lauren.

_"Are you gonna stay with him?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, I knew about Michael,"_ replied Lauren.

_"What? How?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Michael is not a guy I just met. He's actually my ex-husband,"_ replied Lauren.

_"What? The same ex-husband that left you and your kids?"_ asked Brandon who is now completely shocked.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Well, are you ok? Do we need to contact the proper authorities or the police?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No. It's ok. There's a lot about his past that was greatly hyped and false,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I didn't you to judge him...or myself,"_ replied Lauren.

_"So who is he?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You promise you won't do a story on this?"_ asked Lauren.

_"I promise,"_ replied Brandon.

_"His name was Michael Garcia. He changed it to Larson a year ago to get away from his past and start over. When he was working in a warehouse in Mexico, he was setup by his boss and his co-workers who were transferring weapons and drugs to other countries,"_ said Lauren.

_"Did he fight the accusations?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He tried. He even worked with the Mexican police to find the guys who set him up but they were already gone. He ended up serving a two year sentence for doing nothing wrong,"_ replied Lauren.

_"That's terrible. Did he just get out?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, about two years ago. He's really a good guy once you get to know him. He thought a lot about his life during his sentence. And then when he saw my column, he got in contact with me. He wanted another chance to be a part of my life and my kids' lives,"_ replied Lauren.

_"I'm sorry I lied about him when you interviewed me. I was afraid that you wouldn't hire me if you knew about Michael,"_ said Lauren.

_"It's ok. I would've hired you anyway,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"So what are you guys going to do now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know. Take it slowly, I guess,"_ replied Lauren.

_"That's what I would do,"_ said Brandon.

_"I mean, I see the relationship you have with Kelly. I want that. I think Michael deserves another chance,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"I think so too. And I'm happy for you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks, Brandon. Thanks for everything,"_ said Lauren.

_"I didn't do anything,"_ said Brandon.

_"If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have found me and I probably wouldn't have seen him again. And I knew in my heart, I wanted to see him again,"_ said Lauren.

_"Glad to help,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're a good guy, Brandon. I wonder what would happen between us if Kelly wasn't in the picture,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Well, I'm glad she's in the picture,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"It's good that we're still friends,"_ said Lauren.

_"Good friends,"_ smiled Brandon.

Brandon leans in and gives Lauren a hug. A few moments later, they break the hug but still looking at each other. Lauren leans in and gives Brandon a quick kiss on the cheek.

_"Good night, Brandon,"_ said Lauren as she leaves for her room.

_"Good night, Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

Panning behind them, we see Dylan looking at Brandon, who had saw the entire conversation between Brandon and Lauren.

Brandon sees Dylan.

_"Hey D,"_ said Brandon who looks nervous.

Dylan doesn't answer. Instead he goes back to the room. Brandon walks up, opens the door, and enters the room.

_"Sorry man, I didn't see you there,"_ said Brandon. 

_"It's ok. I just went out for some fresh air,"_ said Dylan.

_"So, I talked to Lauren. It looks like this was all just a misunderstanding,"_ said Brandon.

Dylan turns and gives Brandon an odd look.

_"Boy, I'd never figure you for a sucker but you sure are one,"_ said Dylan.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ asked Brandon who is getting angry.

_"I heard everything you guys were talking about,"_ replied Dylan.

_"So, what's the problem? He's innocent. And he won't be coming after us. Problem solved"_ asked Brandon.

_"Did you ever think that she may be a part of this from the beginning?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Whoa D. C'mon. It's one thing to accuse Michael...but I know Lauren. She wouldn't be a part of something like this,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And what makes you so sure? Was it the special moment you two shared? Or was it the good night kiss that she gave you?"_ asked Dylan.

_"It wasn't like that. It was just a small kiss on the cheek. Nothing more than that,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Is that what you're gonna tell Kelly? Or are you even gonna tell her at all?"_ asked Dylan.

_"What is this? Are you blackmailing me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I just wanted to make sure you're worth it for Kelly's sake,"_ replied Dylan.

_"You know, D, sometimes I seriously can't figure you out. One minute you're mad at her. The next you're protecting her. What's next? You're gonna tell me you're still in love with her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You said it, not me,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Why are you trying to ruin what I have with Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Look man, I'm not. I'm sorry if it sounds that way,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Look man, I cheated on Kelly once in the past and I still couldn't figure out why I did it. All I know is that I lost her. The hurt on her face showed me how much of a jerk I was. I never want to be that person again. I love her too much to go back,"_ said Brandon.

Dylan doesn't reply to Brandon. Instead he gets into his bed and goes to sleep.

_"Good night,"_ said Dylan.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon as he lets out a sigh.

The next day, we see Brandon and Dylan's plane arriving at LAX.

Kelly is waiting for them at the gate.

_"Hey,"_ smiled Kelly as she sees Brandon and Dylan walking towards her.

Brandon and Kelly walk towards each other and kiss.

_"I miss you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I missed you too,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Hey Dylan,"_ said Kelly as she approaches Dylan.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Dylan.

_"So did you two have a good time?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, we did,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So did anything exciting happen?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing special. Just the dinner and the conference. Ain't that right, D?"_ asked Brandon.

Brandon looks at Dylan as he is afraid of what Dylan is going to say to Kelly.

_"That's right. It was pretty boring,"_ replied Dylan.

_"That's why I'm so glad to be home,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too,"_ said Kelly.

_"Silver and Sammy are preparing dinner. And I would very much like it if you could join us, Dylan,"_ said Kelly.

Dylan looks at Kelly, then Brandon.

_"Sure, I'd love a home-cooked meal,"_ said Dylan.

_"Alright, let's go,"_ said Brandon.

The three leave the airport.

**Coming Next – Lauren and Michael invites Brandon and Kelly over for dinner.**


	25. The Last Supper

**Author's Note** – Hey everybody. I know it's been a while so I transcribed this as fast as possible. So, I hope there are no typos. LOL.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 25 - The Last Supper**

Dylan left for his next trip soon afterward he and Brandon arrived back in L.A. But before Dylan left, he gave Brandon ample warning about Michael and Lauren. Michael had come back to L.A. to be with Lauren and be a father to his kids.

The good news for Brandon was that Kelly seemed no longer worried about Lauren's intentions with Brandon. After being invited to Lauren's home, Kelly and Lauren got to talking and found out that she and Brandon are just good friends. Kelly was actually thrilled that she had met somebody who she had so much in common with. They talked about how difficult it was being a single mother. They shared parenting advice. They even shared food recipes.

While it was great for Kelly, Brandon felt differently about Lauren being with Michael. Brandon soon noticed a change in Lauren at work. She had become more distant and started to complete assignments without much help or input from Brandon. While many newspaper editors would be thrilled that their employees are able to do the job without assistance, Brandon never saw helping Lauren as a chore or a hassle. You could even say that he looked forward to it. After all, they have been very good friends. Unfortunately for Brandon, he realized this too late, as he felt that Lauren's change was because of Michael. To make things worse, the more he disliked Michael, the more Brandon wanted what Dylan told him about Michael being a criminal to be true.

Brandon and Kelly are in bed.

_"Wow, you really brought a lot of stuff from your place tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, well. It's getting close to the end of the month...so I thought I'd better speed things along,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's good. Soon, this will be our place,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"So until then, this is still considered to be your place?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Technically,"_ replied Kelly joking.

_"Well, I feel so left out,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly smiles at Brandon.

_"If it makes you feel any better, you still have access to everything,"_ said Kelly.

_"Such as?"_ asked Brandon.

_"The dresser, the bed...and me,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"Mmm...I think I can live with that,"_ smiled Brandon as he leans in for a kiss.

_"I still can't believe that Lauren and Michael are living together already,"_ said Kelly.

_"You know, I'm beginning to really like Lauren,"_ added Kelly.

_"Good. I'm glad you feel that way,"_ said Brandon.

_"I gotta admit that I was wrong about her. At first, I really thought he was trying to steal you away from me,"_ said Kelly.

_"And what do you think of her now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"She seems very nice and her kids are so adorable,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, that's great, babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'm glad I'm getting to know her better,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"What do you think about Michael?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Mmmm...he seems fine. What do you think of him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It seems like they don't have anything in common. All he tends to talk about is business and money. Lauren doesn't seem to be like that at all,"_ said Brandon.

_"So? You know what they say about opposites...they attract,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Still, I really don't know what attracted them to each other in the first place,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, sometimes things happen without an explanation. People do just fall in love,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. I'm just worried that Dylan was right about him,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know you are. But it's not like he's a stranger to her. He probably just wants another chance to fit in,"_ said Kelly.

_"I guess. I'm not sure if we should even bother going to dinner with them tomorrow night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's just dinner,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. But I don't feel comfortable being Silver and Sammy along. It might be dangerous,"_ said Brandon.

_"Fine, they won't come...what's your problem, tonight?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing, something just doesn't feel right,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, you were the one who wanted me to like Lauren. Now that I'm starting to, you're telling me to stay away?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon turns and looks at Kelly.

_"You're right. I'm sure it'll be fine,"_ replied Brandon.

Lauren and Michael are at Lauren's house.

_"Are they asleep?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah, finally,"_ replied Michael smiling.

_"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Honey, we've talked about this before. This is a great opportunity for me...for us,"_ replied Michael.

_"But it's just so sudden and so far,"_ said Lauren.

_"Lauren, this is a lot more money. That means a bigger house and you'll get more free time to do what you want to do,"_ said Michael.

_"But I like writing,"_ said Lauren.

_"I'm sure you'll find something else over there,"_ said Michael.

_"I haven't even told Brandon yet,"_ said Lauren.

_"Then we'll tell him tomorrow night at dinner...he'll understand,"_ said Michael.

_"It's just that he gave me this great opportunity. I don't want to let him down,"_ said Lauren.

_"I'm sure you're not. He'll find somebody else,"_ said Michael.

_"I guess you're right,"_ said Lauren.

Michael sees that Lauren is sad. He puts his hand under Lauren's chin and pulls her face towards him.

_"Hey, do you love me?"_ asked Michael smiling.

_"Yes,"_ replied Lauren smiling back.

_"Then trust me,"_ said Michael.

_"I do,"_ smiled Lauren.

They lean in and kiss.

Brandon, Kelly, Sammy, and Silver show up at Lauren's house. Brandon is holding a peach pie.

_"Now remember, everybody behave,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yes mom,"_ said everybody including Brandon and Silver.

Kelly rings the doorbell. Lauren opens the door.

_"Hey guys,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Hey Lauren,"_ said Kelly.

_"Please, come on in,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly as they walk in.

_"Hi, you must be Silver,"_ said Lauren.

_"Yes, I am. Hi Lauren,"_ said Silver.

_"And you must be Sammy,"_ smiled Lauren looking at Sammy.

_"Yes. Hi,"_ said Sammy.

_"Hi. Are you hungry?"_ asked Lauren smiling.

Sammy nods.

_"Dinner will be ready soon but help yourself to some snacks on the table,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon walks in last.

_"Brandon, I'm so glad you can make it,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

_"We work together but it feels like ages since we last talk,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Well, we've all been busy,"_ said Brandon.

_"Let's do some serious catching up tonight, what do you say?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Sounds good,"_ replied Brandon giving Lauren a fake smile.

At dinner, we can see everyone talking amongst each other. So many conversations were going on at once that we can't tell what's going on. We see Lauren talking to Brandon and Kelly. Their conversation gets interrupted when Michael puts his hand on Lauren's thigh. Lauren stops talking and looks up to Michael. Michael smiles. Lauren smiles back.

Michael takes his fork and hit slightly hits it with his champagne glass, causing a clank sound that catches everybody's attention.

Michael and Lauren stand up.

_"Excuse me,"_ said Michael.

Everyone looks at Michael and Lauren.

_"First of all, I want to thank you for joining us for a lovely dinner that we prepared,"_ said Michael.

_"Actually, I cooked it,"_ joked Lauren.

_"Ok, that my lovely fiancé prepared,"_ said Michael as he kisses Lauren.

Brandon looks surprised by what Michael just said.

_"Fiancé?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, we're getting married,"_ replied Lauren.

_"I'm sorry we kept that a secret until now but we just wanted everyone to be here to hear this,"_ said Michael.

_"Well, congratulations,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Thanks Kelly but we actually have one more piece of good news,"_ said Michael.

_"We're moving to Mexico,"_ added Michael.

Brandon is now shocked.

_"Mexico?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, Michael got a hired as a senior consultant with one of the biggest import/export companies in Mexico,"_ replied Lauren.

_"I know that this is sudden, Brandon but we've thought long and hard about this and this is what we both want, right honey?"_ asked Michael.

_"Yeah, it is,"_ replied Lauren as she looks sad.

_"So, that's all the news...we promise,"_ smiled Michael.

_"When are you guys moving?"_ asked Brandon.

_"In a week,"_ replied Lauren.

_"And the wedding?"_ asked Kelly.

_"We're going to wait till we get settle in first...but we want you all to be there,"_ replied Michael.

_"Well, to Lauren and Michael. May you two have a wonderful life together,"_ said Kelly as she raises her glass for a toast.

_"Here Here,"_ said everybody.

Brandon still has a very shocked look on his face. Lauren notices and looks at Brandon.

After dinner, Lauren walks by the front door and notices Brandon sitting on the front steps of the house.

_"Hey, there you are,"_ said Lauren joining Brandon outside.

Lauren sits next to Brandon on the steps.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Nothing. Just enjoying some fresh air,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Oh, we all thought you left,"_ said Lauren.

_"No, I would never do that to you,"_ said Brandon looking at Lauren.

_"Brandon, please don't be mad at me,"_ said Lauren.

_"I'm not mad. It's just a whole lot of news to take in,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm sorry,"_ said Lauren.

_"Don't be. You gotta do what you gotta do,"_ said Brandon.

_"Look, I know that this sounds crazy and a part of me wants to stay but...,"_ said Lauren.

_"Then stay,"_ said Brandon looking at Lauren.

_"I just can't, Brandon. I gotta make this work with Michael,"_ said Lauren.

_"Is Michael making you leave? Is it the money? What is it? I just don't get it,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Of all people, I thought you would the one who would understand,"_ replied Lauren.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It means, if you love someone, you should try to make it work no matter what it takes,"_ replied Lauren.

Brandon looks at Lauren and realized what she meant.

_"You're right. I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you,"_ said Lauren.

_"I just thought you were happy here, that's all,"_ said Brandon.

_"I am...but there's a part of me that knows being with Michael is what's best for me...and for my kids,"_ said Lauren.

_"I just don't want to lose you as a friend,"_ added Brandon.

_"Brandon, you're not. I'll always be your friend. After what you've done for me, I doubt I'll ever forget about you,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Thanks but you know what I mean...,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren looks at Brandon.

_"I'll miss having you around,"_ said Brandon.

_"You can come with me,"_ joked Lauren.

_"Very funny,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Why not? You'll love Mexico,"_ asked Lauren.

_"Mexico's great. But my family's here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, how do you see how important family is?"_ asked Lauren who is trying to teach Brandon a lesson.

_"Yes. But I would think Michael should be the one making all these life adjustments, not you,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"He's been through a lot. This is his opportunity to earn back his respect; his good name. The least I could do is be by his side through all this,"_ said Lauren.

_"Besides, there's not much keeping me in L.A. besides my job,"_ said Lauren.

_"Yeah, I guess...I hate to be selfish but I wish there was something that I could do that would get you to stay,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, the only thing I can think of that would get me to stay is if I was with somebody already,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Is that all? And here I am about to offer you a raise if you'll stay,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Nope, I can't be bought with money,"_ joked Lauren.

_"But, do you know what's funny?"_ asked Lauren.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I always thought whenever Michael would return back into my life, I would already be happily married,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because I hated him for leaving me when I needed him the most,"_ replied Lauren.

_"You mean before he went to jail?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I wanted him to know that I've moved on,"_ replied Lauren.

_"You can still prove that to him. I'm sure any guy would be lucky to be with you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't want just any guy, Brandon. I want someone who I makes me feel loved, makes me happy, and be there for me,"_ said Lauren looking at Brandon.

_"Sounds like the perfect guy,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Just like you are,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"You know, now that I'm leaving, I guess it's ok for me to tell you that I always wanted you, Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"Well, I'm flattered,"_ said Brandon.

_"Too bad we can't do anything about that, right?"_ asked Lauren still looking at Brandon.

_"Yeah, it's too bad,"_ replied Brandon who is sensing that Lauren is trying to make a move on him.

_"It's not too late...,"_ said Lauren.

_"Lauren, I..."_ said Brandon who gets interrupted.

Kelly opens the door.

_"Hey, there you two are. Brandon, it's getting late. Sammy's tired. Are you ready to go?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. Let's go,"_ replied Brandon who is still trying to get over what just happened with Lauren.

_"Lauren, thank you for a wonderful evening,"_ said Kelly.

_"My pleasure. Thanks for coming guys,"_ said Lauren.

_"I hope we'll get a chance to do this again before you guys leave,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me too,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"But if not, we hope you two have a wonderful life together,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Lauren.

That night, Brandon and Kelly are getting ready for bed.

_"Well, that was a surprise,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yes it was,"_ said Brandon who still looks sad.

_"So you two said your good-byes out on the steps?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon trying to act calm in front of Kelly.

_"Brandon, I know she's a good friend to you and that you're gonna miss her,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks. But it'll be alright,"_ said Brandon. 

_"That's right. You'll find somebody else,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's not that. I just got the feeling like she didn't wanna go,"_ said Brandon.

_"I felt that too. Maybe she was just nervous,"_ said Kelly.

_"Her ex-husband just came back. And they're already getting married, and moving. I mean, can you blame her?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I really can't,"_ said Brandon.

_"Did you try to get her to stay?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, but no luck,"_ replied Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"So what did she wanted?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon looked at Kelly with a nervous look.

_"She didn't say,"_ replied Brandon lying to Kelly.

_"Well if she asks, I'd say you should give it to her,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon who looks kind of mad.

_"Yeah, why not? She's worth it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, what are you talking about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm saying, try offering her a raise,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, that's what you meant,"_ said Brandon who looks relived.

_"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing. Must've slipped my mind; that's all,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I know I would do it if I were you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"She's great. Don't you think so?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, she's wonderful,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good; glad we agree on that,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly notices that something is bothering Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's gonna be alright,"_ said Kelly putting her arms around Brandon.

_"Yeah, I know; thanks"_ said Brandon.

_"You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, that's a good idea,"_ replied Brandon giving Kelly a quick smile.

_"Good night,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon giving Kelly a kiss.

Kelly turns off the lights and hold Brandon close to her as she closes her eyes. Brandon still has his eyes open for a bit but eventually manages to go to sleep.

Brandon didn't see or talk to Lauren that much during her last week at the office. They shared a few short glances while passing each other in the hallway but managed to keep to themselves. Occasionally, Brandon would give Lauren a quick smile whenever he saw her but their friendship wasn't like it was before.

There was a part of Brandon that wanted to talk to Lauren. But like her, he was afraid that the subject of the other night might be brought up.

It's Lauren's final day at work and we see Brandon typing something on his computer in his office. He gets something out of the printer and walks out of his office and takes a glance towards Lauren's desk. He sees that she is not there. He goes and approaches Sheryl.

_"Sheryl, have you seen Lauren?"_ asked Brandon.

_"She left already, Mr. Walsh,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, she was only scheduled for part of the day today,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Oh,"_ said Brandon who looked disappointed.

_"Would you like me to call her for you?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"No, that's not necessary. Thanks Sheryl,"_ replied Brandon.

_"We'll miss having her around,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Yes, we will,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon goes back to his office.

Brandon hated the fact that he didn't get a chance to tell Lauren goodbye. As a thank you, he wanted to give Lauren, a letter of recommendation. But most of all, he wanted to thank her for helping him out with his problems with Kelly, for being a great columnist, and wish her the best of luck in Mexico with Michael.

Brandon reached for the phone to call Lauren but eventually decided not to, knowing that she was already gone.

Two days later, everyone at Kelly's hears the doorbell rang at very early in the morning.

Brandon comes out of the bedroom in a t-shirt and sweats and rushes towards the front door.

_"Hold on. I'm coming,"_ said Brandon loudly.

Brandon opens the door to find Lauren outside.

_"Lauren, hi,"_ said Brandon who looks surprised to see her.

_"Good morning, Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"I went by your place but you weren't there...so I figured you'll be here,"_ added Lauren.

_"What you doing here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm leaving for Mexico right now and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Oh, where's Michael?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He's in the cab with our stuff,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Lauren, I'm very glad you showed up because I wanted to give you something,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, you didn't have to get me anything,"_ said Lauren.

_"Yes, I do. Hold on, I'll be right back,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Lauren.

Brandon rushes back inside and grabs Lauren's letter of recommendation letter in a folder and comes back.

_"Here you go,"_ said Brandon.

_"What's this?"_ asked Lauren.

_"I thought this might get you a head start in getting a new job,"_ replied Brandon.

_"This means so much,"_ said Lauren.

_"Well, you deserve it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks for everything, Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thank you for helping me out,"_ said Brandon.

_"What are friends for?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Exactly. I hope you'll write me sometime. My contact information is on the letter,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I will...only if you promise to write me back,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"I promise,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren smiles and looks at Brandon.

_"Brandon, I also wanted to apologize for the other night,"_ said Lauren.

_"Lauren, it's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's not. It was wrong of me to say that,"_ said Lauren.

_"Well, I was definitely flattered but I think it's best for us if we stayed friends,"_ said Brandon.

_"I agree. I don't want to you think that I was trying to get between you and Kelly,"_ said Lauren.

_"Thanks; I appreciate that,"_ said Brandon.

They looked at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

_"I'm so nervous,"_ said Lauren trying to smile.

_"It'll be ok...and for whatever reason, you're always welcome back here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks Brandon. That means a lot to me,"_ said Lauren who has a few tears in her eyes.

The cab honks. Lauren turns around and faces the cab.

_"I'm coming,"_ said Lauren.

Lauren turns and faces Brandon.

_"Well, goodbye Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good bye Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

They lean closer and hug.

_"Bye,"_ said Lauren.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren turns around and walks towards the cab.

_"Hey Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

Lauren stops walking and turns around. Brandon walks to her.

_"It's never too late to find someone,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Thanks Brandon,"_ smiled Lauren.

Laurens turns around and walks to the cab.

Brandon watches as Lauren gets into the cab and waves goodbye. Brandon smiles and waves back.

Lauren and Michael are in the cab on the freeway.

_"God, what took you so long?"_ asked Michael.

_"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Well, our cab fare just doubled due to your little pit stop,"_ said Michael.

_"Is there something so wrong with saying goodbye to a close friend?" _asked Lauren.

_"Don't you see enough of him at work?" _asked Michael.

_"He's a good friend," _replied Lauren.

_"I don't know about that. You two seemed awfully close at dinner the other night," _said Michael.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Nothing. I just don't want to miss the flight,"_ replied Michael.

_"You know I'm changing my life around for you. I didn't ask for this,"_ said Lauren.

_"Eh...you'll be thanking me once you see the house,"_ said Michael.

_"I was doing fine here,"_ said Lauren.

_"Why do you want to stay? Because of your job? Your friends? Brandon?"_ asked Michael.

_"Don't talk about Brandon that way,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Lauren, I really don't get it. You said you're not involved with him but you can't stop talking about him,"_ said Michael.

_"He's a good guy,"_ said Lauren.

_"Better than you'll ever be,"_ muttered Lauren under her breath so that Michael won't hear.

_"What did you say?"_ asked Michael who heard what Lauren just said.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Lauren loudly.

_"No, I heard what you said. You have a crush on his guy, don't you?"_ asked Michael.

_"So what if I do? What's wrong with that?"_ asked Lauren.

_"No, the real question is what's wrong with you. Are you so desperate that you'll willing to break up his relationship with his girlfriend,"_ replied Michael.

Lauren doesn't answer.

_"I thought so. Face it; you can't do better than me, honey. I've been away for three years and you're still alone. No guy wants to be stuck with a woman with a low paying job and two extra mouths to feed. Besides, what makes you think that Brandon was ever interested in you? Face the facts; he was just using you for your column. The sooner you realize it, the better it'll be,"_ said Michael. 

Lauren looks at Michael with an angry face.

_"Stop the car,"_ said Lauren loudly.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Michael.

_"Stop?"_ asked the cab driver.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Lauren.

_"No, don't listen to her. Keep going,"_ said Michael.

_"No, I want to get off now,"_ said Lauren.

_"Honey, I'm sorry about what I said. We can talk about this,"_ said Michael.

_"No, I'm not going with you. I'm staying here_," said Lauren.

_"Listen, just sit back, relax, and calm down,"_ said Michael trying to calm Lauren.

_"I'm still not going with you,"_ said Lauren.

_"Look, I'm getting really sick and tired of your whining. You'll never meet anyone better than me. Don't blow this,"_ said Michael.

_"Shut up,"_ said Lauren who is trying to get up.

_"What are you doing? Sit down,"_ said Michael grabbing onto Lauren's arm.

_"Let go of me. Michael, you're hurting me,"_ said Lauren.

_"No, not until you come to your senses,"_ said Michael.

_"Hey, is everything alright back there?"_ asked the cab driver.

_"No, stop the cab,"_ replied Lauren.

_"No, we can't stop now. We'll miss your flight,"_ said Michael, who is still grabbing onto Lauren's arm.

Lauren punches Michael in the face and tries to get to the front seat. Michael lets go of Lauren. Michael touches his face with to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He looks up at Lauren.

_"You want to get out so badly?"_ asked Michael.

Michael grabs and holds Lauren's body close to him.

_"That's it. I'm pulling over. I want the both of you to get out,"_ said the cab driver.

Lauren tries to free her hands but has no luck. Instead, she steps on Michael's foot, causing him to free one of her hands.

_"You bitch!"_ yelled Michael as he forcefully shoves Lauren against the cab driver's seat.

The driver is push forward, causing him to lose control of the wheel. The driver immediately steps on the brakes. He turns around.

_"ALRIGHT, GET OUT NOW!,"_ yelled the driver.

The driver fails to notice a semi truck heading his way, causing the cab to collide with it. Another incoming car from behind hits the cab.

**To be continued...**


	26. See You in My Dreams

**Author's Note - All I got to say is my new job is killing me. But instead of boring you with the details of that, let's get on with the story. Enjoy! And thanks for commenting.**

**Chapter 26 - See You in my Dreams**

We see that Lauren is asleep on a hospital bed and Brandon is staying near her by her bedside. As Lauren starts to stir and begins to wake up, Brandon moves closer to her.

Lauren wakes up and smiles when she sees Brandon.

_"Brandon, you came,"_ said Lauren.

_"Of course I did,"_ said Brandon.

_"How do you feel?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I can't feel anything below my waist,"_ replied Lauren.

_"I can't believe this is happening,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm sorry. I should've stayed,"_ said Lauren.

_"It's ok. You did what you thought was right,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I should've listened to you,"_ said Lauren.

_"Then we could've been together,"_ added Lauren.

_"You'll find someone else,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I don't want just anyone. I want you, Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"Lauren, I'm with Kelly. We love each other and we have a son together,"_ said Brandon.

_"What about me?"_ asked Lauren.

_"We'll always be friends,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Is that what you think of me, Brandon? Just a friend?"_ asked Lauren.

_"I don't know. I never saw you as anything other than a friend,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You don't want me to get hurt again, do you Brandon?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Of course not,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Then see what I have to offer. I know we can be good together,"_ said Lauren.

_"I'm sorry, Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm just so scared that I'll never find anyone as good as you. I'm asking you for help. Please Brandon,"_ pleaded Lauren.

_"It's ok, calm down,"_ said Brandon as he goes and gives Lauren a hug.

_"Thank you"_ said Lauren who has a few tears streaming down her face.

_"Everything is gonna be alright,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon lets go of Lauren but she holds onto him as they look at each other. Lauren gives Brandon a small smile as she puts her hand on Brandon's cheek. Brandon leans closer to Lauren as they are about to kiss.

Brandon bolts straight up from his bed after he realizes that it was only a dream. He turns to the other side of the bed and sees someone sleeping and assumes that it's Kelly.

She turns over facing Brandon's side of the bed.

_"Brandon, what's wrong?"_ asked her.

_"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream, that's all,"_ replied Brandon as he rubs his eyes.

_"Come here. I'll make it all better,"_ said her as she pulls Brandon closer.

Brandon smiles and opens his eyes, only to see it's Lauren instead of Kelly. Brandon's eyes bulged out as Lauren's lips gets closer and closer to him.

Brandon bolts up from this bed again. Only this time, he is breathing heavily and sweating. He immediately turns to his side and sees someone sleeping next to him. He takes a deep breath.

_"Brandon, are you ok?"_ asked Kelly who turns around and faces Brandon.

Brandon rubs his eyes and sees Kelly.

_"I just gotta make sure it's really you,"_ said Brandon who takes Kelly's face and passionately kisses her on the lips.

Kelly gives into the kiss and holds onto Brandon.

Brandon continues to look at Kelly as he lets go of her.

_"Ok, it's you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Who else would it be?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"Nobody. It was just a bad dream,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly turns to her side and turns on light on and sits up.

_"Brandon, what's wrong? This is the third time this week that you've been like this,"_ asked Kelly.

_"I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You don't have to be sorry. I know you're going through a lot right now with what happened to Lauren and everything,"_ said Kelly who puts her hand on top of Brandon's hand.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're welcome. You wanna talk about it with me?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon looks up at Kelly.

_"No, it's ok. I'd rather not,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You sure? I can help."_ asked Kelly.

_"Thanks but I just don't remember anything from it,"_ replied Brandon who is lying.

_"That's weird. Usually people would remember at least the ending,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly and suddenly remembers that Kelly has a Masters degree in psychology.

_"Yeah, I don't know what happened,"_ lied Brandon.

_"Will you be ok tomorrow?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'll be fine,"_ replied Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"Ok. How bout I make you some chamomile tea? That'll help you sleep,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sure. Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"No problem,"_ smiled Kelly.

As Kelly starts to get off the bed, Brandon holds onto Kelly's hand.

Kelly faces Brandon.

_"Hey, I love you,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I love you too,"_ smiled Kelly who leans in and gives Brandon a kiss before going to the kitchen.

Brandon leans back to the head of the bed.

We see Brandon and Kelly are in Lauren's funeral. Both of them are dressed in black. Kelly has her arm around Brandon's. She looks at him a few times, hoping to get a reaction out of him. But instead, he stays quiet.

As they sit there listening to the pastor, Kelly began to worry about Brandon. Like the past, Kelly has always had a difficult time comforting someone who had just lost someone close to them. First in high school, it was Dylan's father, Jack McKay. Then in college, it was Brandon's friend, Josh Richland. Now, it's happening all over again as Lauren, a close friend to Brandon had just passed away in a tragic car crash. Kelly felt bad for Brandon, who looked so helpless. She also felt bad for herself too who can't seem to make it all better for Brandon.

Instead, she knows all too well from the past that the best thing to do in a situation like this is to stay out of Brandon's way while he grieves and wait for him to come to her.

Kelly looked towards the front row of the room and sees Lauren's two daughters with one sitting on each side of Lauren's mother, who held them close as they wept. Even though Kelly had her assumptions about Lauren in the beginning, she knew that Lauren's life didn't deserve to end like this. Kelly even felt guilty for being jealous of Lauren. When we feel intimidated by someone, we tend to wish the worst for that someone. Then when it actually happens, we don't have the same good feeling as we had anticipated.

As she continues to watch them, Kelly can't help but be thankful for what she has. In a way, Kelly realized that while she was jealous of Lauren, Lauren was probably jealous of her too. Like Kelly, Lauren was a single mother who had a bunch of problems, while trying to make a living. All she wanted to do was to provide a good home and life for her and her two kids.

They kept quiet as they drove home after the service.

They enter the door to Kelly's to find Silver and Sammy in the living room.

_"Hey, how did it go?"_ asked Silver.

_"It was fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Brandon, you ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm fine. Thanks Silver,"_ replied Brandon.

_"No problem,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok, what does everyone want for lunch?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Anything is good,"_ replied Silver.

_"Care to help?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Silver.

Kelly and Silver goes to the kitchen.

_"Daddy, are you ready to play?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Sammy, daddy is not in the mood to play,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But you promise that you'll play with me today,"_ said Sammy.

_"I know...but I'm really feeling well right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"C'mon, I'll make you feel better,"_ said Sammy as he tugs and pulls Brandon to the couch where he has all his blocks ready for Brandon to play.

Brandon sits down on the carpet with Sammy.

_"Ok, do you want to build a farm or a house?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I don't care,"_ replied Brandon who looks really sad.

_"Well, you have to choose one,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok, the house,"_ said Brandon trying to humor Sammy.

Sammy starts to construct the house very fast. He notices that Brandon is not helping him.

_"C'mon daddy. You're not doing anything,"_ said Sammy.

_"Sammy, I just can't play with you today. I'll make it up to you later,"_ said Brandon as he starts to get up.

_"No daddy, you can't go. We just got started,"_ said Sammy as he holds onto Brandon's leg.

_"Sammy, please let go,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, not until you finish the house,"_ said Sammy.

_"Sammy, let go of my leg,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, you promise to play with me,"_ said Sammy.

Brandon looks really frustrated.

_"Dammit Sammy, I mean it. Let go!"_ yelled Brandon.

Kelly and Silver comes back to the living room.

_"Hey, what's going on?"_ asked Kelly with a worried look.

Sammy looks scared and immediately lets go of Brandon's leg. He gets up, runs to Kelly and starts crying.

_"Honey, what's wrong?"_ asked Kelly as she bends down and hugs Sammy.

_"Daddy yelled at me,"_ replied Sammy who continues to cry.

_"Oh honey, it's ok. Daddy had a bad week. He didn't mean it,"_ explained Kelly.

_"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you,"_ said Brandon giving Sammy a sympatric look.

Sammy doesn't reply.

_"I'll play with you, Sammy"_ said Brandon.

_"No,"_ said Sammy still holding onto Kelly.

_"Sammy, honey. Go to your room and wait for me, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy as he runs to his room and shuts the door.

_"What happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sorry. He just wanted to play. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Do you want to take a nap?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I think I just want to be alone for a while,"_ replied Brandon heading towards the door.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"When are you coming back?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kelly, I don't know,"_ replied Brandon giving Kelly a strict look.

Kelly looks at Brandon sadly, realizing that it's best to leave Brandon alone.

_"Babe, I'm sorry. I just need to clear my head. You gotta trust me on this,"_ said Brandon.

_"I do. I'm just so worried about you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Don't be. I'll be fine. I'll call you later,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok...I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon giving Kelly a quick kiss.

Kelly watches as Brandon opens the door and leaves.

We see Brandon sitting alone in one of the corner tables in the Peach Pit.

Nat sees Brandon and joins him.

_"How you holding up, Brando?"_ asked Nat.

_"I've been better, Nat,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I didn't see you after the service,"_ said Nat.

_"Yeah, I didn't feel like staying,"_ said Brandon.

_"Want some food?"_ asked Nat.

_"I'm not hungry,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How's Kelly?"_ asked Nat.

_"She's fine. She's home with Sammy and Silver,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why aren't you with them?"_ asked Nat.

_"I dunno...I just can't be around them right now,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why not? I'd figure after this, the best place to be is home,"_ asked Nat.

_"I'm afraid to face Kelly,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why? What's wrong?"_ asked Nat.

Brandon looks up at Nat.

_"You promise you won't tell Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ replied Nat who has an unsure look.

_"It's about Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"What about her?"_ asked Nat.

_"Before she left, I had the impression that she was trying to make a move on me,"_ replied

Brandon.

_"Did she tell you that?"_ asked Nat.

_"She said she wanted to be with me. I'm assuming she wanted us to be together,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What did you say?"_ asked Nat.

_"I didn't say anything except that I was with Kelly,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So, what's the problem?"_ asked Nat.

_"The problem is that ever since Lauren died, I've been having dreams about her asking me to be with her,"_ replied Brandon.

_"It's just a dream, Brandon,"_ said Nat.

_"No, it's not. Because, what if I could've saved Lauren before she left?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You mean, what if she was with you?"_ asked Nat.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Would you have been with her if you have known that she was going to die?"_ asked Nat.

_"Nat, I've been asking myself that over and over again. I just don't know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I mean, I don't want to but I just feel so guilty for not being there for her,"_ added Brandon.

_"Brandon, you did everything you could for her,"_ said Nat.

_"Yes, I did; except save her life,"_ said Brandon.

_"Listen to me, Brandon. It's not your fault. You got to let this go...before it gets any worse,"_ said Nat.

_"I'm trying,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why don't you talk to Kelly about this? It's not like you did anything wrong. She'll understand,"_ asked Nat.

_"I don't know if I could. Kelly was already worried about me and Lauren. And after I cheated on her the first time, I don't think she'll understand,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Only one way to find out. Besides, if she loves you, she'll understand,"_ said Nat.

Brandon looks at Nat but doesn't reply.

Brandon drives back to Kelly's and opens the door to Kelly's bedroom to find her sitting on the bed crying.

_"Kel, what's wrong?"_ asked Brandon who quickly goes to her.

Kelly turns around and sees Brandon.

_"Is it true, Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Is what true?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You and Lauren?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What about me and Lauren?"_ asked Brandon who is shocked.

_"What happened between you two?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Look at me and tell me nothing happened between you and Lauren,"_ said Kelly who looks furious.

_"Ok, she kissed me on the cheek when we were in New York but that was it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why should I believe that?"_ asked Kelly who is still crying.

_"Because it's the truth,"_ replied Brandon who is panicking.

_"The truth? What do you know about telling the truth, Brandon? You don't necessary have the best track record for telling me the truth,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Let's see. First you cheated on me with Emma...,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I can explain...I...,"_ said Brandon who gets interrupted by Kelly.

_"No, I'm not finish yet, Brandon. Then you lied to me about moving back to L.A. Now you _

_expect me to believe that nothing happened between you and Lauren?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kelly, it's the truth. Who told you these things?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Dylan did,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Dylan?,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, he called because he heard about Lauren. Then he told me everything,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, he saw us talking in the hallway of the hotel. That was it. Nothing happened. You got to believe me,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't know what to believe anymore. I thought we could make it work but this is just too hard,"_ said Kelly.

_"We can. Kelly, I love you. You know I would not do this to you again,"_ pleaded Brandon.

_"You don't have to lie to me, Brandon. The truth is written all over your face. Now I know why you've been acting so weird for the past week. It all makes sense now,"_ said Kelly.

_"I was acting weird because I just lost a good friend. It's perfectly natural to feel that way,"_ said Brandon.

_"What about the dreams, Brandon? Were you dreaming about you and her...together? Was that why you won't tell me about it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You know what, Kel? You're right. I have been dreaming about Lauren ever since she died. And she did kiss me in my dreams. And that was why I didn't want to tell you about them,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks down and doesn't reply. Brandon gets closer to Kelly holding her hand.

_"But in no way was I going to act on them. I love you and only you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I think you should go, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Just go, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, we can work through this. We love each other,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I just need time to think,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel...,"_ said Brandon.

_"Just go, Brandon...I don't want to see you right now. Just Go!,"_ said Kelly loudly.

_"Ok, I'll go,"_ said Brandon who gets up and leaves Kelly's bedroom.

He stops at the hallway, tilts his head back on the wall and closes his eyes.

We see Kelly walking into Brandon's apartment. She looks around the empty apartment before going to the bedroom.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

She quietly knocks on Brandon's bedroom door before going in. She sees that Brandon's asleep. She leans forward and kisses him on the lips, waking him up.

Brandon opens his eyes and sees Kelly.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon sits up.

_"I know you said you wanted to be alone but I was getting a little worried,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm fine...I'm actually glad you're here,"_ smiled Brandon who realizes that the fight with Kelly earlier was just a dream.

_"Really?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon pulling Kelly forward towards the bed.

Kelly sits on Brandon's bed, facing Brandon.

_"I'm sorry for being so distant these past few days. I didn't mean to act like that. And I certainly didn't mean to yell at Sammy. How is he?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He's fine. I explained it to him that you were sad. He understood. He misses you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I miss him too,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Was that all you wanted to tell me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. When I was in New York with Dylan, Lauren and I were in the hallway talking. In the end, she kissed me on the cheek and Dylan saw it. I didn't tell you about it because at first, I thought it didn't mean anything,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Did it?"_ asked Kelly who looks worried.

_"No. But I started to get the impression that she was making a move on me. Still, I told her that I was in love with you and that I wasn't interested. Even though she understood before she left, I felt guilty that I'm probably the reason why she died. And I just can't stop thinking about her in my mind…and in my sleep,"_ said Brandon.

_"Would you have slept with her if it would've kept her from leaving?"_ asked Kelly who looks sad.

_"I don't know. All I know is that I would be happy that she's alive but the thought of losing you again scares the hell out of me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm sorry, Kelly,"_ added Brandon.

Kelly leans forward and gives Brandon a hug. He embraces her and hugs her back.

_"I love you and I would never cheat on you with Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know and I'm glad that you told me,"_ said Kelly.

They break the hug.

_"Are we ok?"_ asked Brandon who looks worried.

_"Yeah, we're ok,"_ replied Kelly who gives Brandon a quick smile.

_"Brandon, we all have our demons. Sometimes we think about things that make us feel guilty,"_ said Kelly.

_"Nobody's perfect, including myself,"_ added Kelly.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Brandon.

_"When I first found out that Dylan wasn't Sammy's father, I immediately thought of you. And I told myself that I was doing the right thing by getting back together with you. And even though I know you're not just any guy to me, I forgot what it felt like for us to be a couple. It's just been too long. But it didn't take long for me to realize why I fell in love with you in the first place,"_ replied Kelly who looks sad.

_"And what is that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because you're everything I've ever wanted, Brandon. I love how we can talk about anything. I love the way you make me laugh, the way you make me feel when you hold me, how wonderful you are with Sammy...but most of all, waking up next to you each morning made me wonder how I can go ten years without being with you...because I don't I think I can do it again. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it right away but I do now, more than ever...and I always will,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon pulls Kelly closer. She leans down and puts her head on his chest as he holds her close.

_"I'm sorry, Brandon. I know you were sure about us even before we got back together,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. What matters is how we feel about each other now,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly leans closer and kisses Brandon on the lips. He smiles and kisses her back.

Some time lapses. We see Brandon and Kelly looking through Brandon's photo albums.

_"Awww...I remember this. I can't believe how superficial I used to be,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"But you hide it so well,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly playfully hits him and kisses him.

Kelly's cell phone rings and she answers it. We only hear her side of the conversation.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'm just at Brandon's. I'm coming back now. How's Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok. Thanks. See you soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"How are they?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Fine. Dinner is ready. Are you ready to come home?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon thinks for a moment.

_"No; how bout I finish packing tonight and I'll officially move in tomorrow?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sounds perfect. Do you need any help? I can stay too,"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I'll finish it. Thanks,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. Want me to bring you some dinner?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Thanks but I'll be ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow,"_ said Kelly.

They lean in and kiss.

_"C'mon...I'll walk you out,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's ok. I can manage,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok...I love you,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I love you too,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Say hi to Sammy for me,"_ said Brandon.

_"I will...bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon stands as he watches Kelly leave.

Brandon is in his bed asleep when he feels someone trying to wake him up. He opens his eyes and sees Lauren.

_"Lauren, what are you doing here?"_ asked Brandon who looks as if he's seen a ghost.

_"You're not really here, are you? I'm dreaming, aren't I?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I'm really here, Brandon,"_ replied Lauren.

_"How did you get in?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I have my ways. After all, I'm dead,"_ replied Lauren.

_"What do you want?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Relax Brandon, I just wanna talk,"_ replied Lauren.

_"What about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"About why you can't stop thinking about me,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Why is that, Brandon?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Because I feel guilty about not being there for you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Really, are you sure that's it?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah, what else could it be?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Maybe it's because you have feelings for me?"_ asked Lauren.

_"No, that's not it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What makes you so sure?"_ asked Lauren.

_"Because I love Kelly. She's the only woman for me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Is that really how you feel or is that just what you're telling yourself so you won't feel guilty?"_ asked Lauren.

Brandon doesn't reply right away.

_"That's how I really feel,"_ replied Brandon.

Lauren grabs Brandon's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Lauren backs away slowly after breaking the kiss. Brandon slowly looks up at her after she backs away.

_"So, how was that?"_ asked Lauren.

_"It was ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Just ok? I mean, it was pretty incredible for me,"_ asked Lauren.

_"Yeah, just ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Geez Brandon, don't be so modest,"_ smiled Lauren.

_"Lauren, I'm sorry. The kiss was nice but it doesn't change how I feel about Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

_"And how do you feel about Kelly?"_ asked Lauren.

_"I don't know exactly how to describe it but it's a really good feeling that I can only get when I'm with her. Maybe it's because we know each so well that we know how to love each other. I'm sorry,"_ replied Brandon who is smiling.

_"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you feel that way,"_ said Lauren.

_"Why?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"Because now I know how you really feel...and so do you,"_ replied Lauren.

_"I don't understand. I've said that to you before you left,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, but sometimes people's true feelings come out only after they realized they have lost the love of their life,"_ said Lauren.

_"Well, I guess you're right,"_ said Brandon.

_"If it makes you feel any better, Brandon; my death wasn't your fault. I left because of me. It was something I had to do. And when I realize it was the wrong decision, it was too late,"_ said Lauren.

_"That's the same thing that everybody else said to me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, they're right...but I guess you just need it to hear it from me to be sure,"_ said Lauren.

_"So what now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know. I'm just a part of your subconscious, Brandon. You made me. You can make me go away,"_ replied Lauren.

_"Goodbye Brandon,"_ said Lauren.

_"Goodbye Lauren,"_ said Brandon.

We see Brandon in his bed. He opens his eyes and sits up. He realizes that it was just a dream.

He gets up and resumes packing. As he goes through his stuff, he notices a small velvet box and smiles.

**Coming Next - Brandon and Kelly help a lost little girl find her mother.**


	27. Life's Little Moments: Part 1

**Author's Note –** I applaud you readers for sticking with me and the delays. My new job is really taking a lot out of me. Thank so much for reading. The story continues….

**Chapter 27 - Life's Little Moments - Part 1**

It's a quiet Monday afternoon at the New York Chronicle. Pretty much everyone is already gone home except for Brandon and Sheryl, the receptionist. There is still a light on in Brandon's office. We see him putting the final touches on an article he's writing on his computer.

Sheryl walks in.

_"Mr. Walsh. Is it ok if I leave now?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Ok. But before you go Sheryl, could you tell me what you think of this?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ replied Sheryl as she goes to Brandon's desk and looks at the article on his computer screen.

Sheryl reads through the article and smiles.

_"Looks good__,__ Mr. Walsh,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Do you think Lauren would've wanted it this way?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm sure she would've. Did you get in contact with Lauren's family?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Yeah. They were really helpful,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I miss her,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

As Sheryl continues to read the article, she starts to get teary eyed. Brandon notices.

_"Sheryl, are you ok?"_ asked Brandon getting Sheryl some tissues.

_"I'm sorry. This just reminded me of my boyfriend,"_ replied Sheryl who is wiping her eyes.

_"Oh, how are things with your boyfriend?"_ asked Brandon.

_"The bastard dumped me,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,"_ said Brandon who doesn't know whether to give her a hug or not.

Brandon eventually gets up from his chair and hugs Sheryl.

_"Thank you,"_ said Sheryl hugging Brandon.

Sheryl breaks the hug.

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Walsh. I didn't mean to bother you with my personal problems,"_ said Sheryl who starts to calm down.

_"It's ok. It's been a tough week for all of us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why? Are you and Ms. Taylor alright?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"We're fine. I was just feeling a little depressed after Lauren passed,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You two are very lucky to have each other,"_ said Sheryl.

_"I think so too...C'mon, I'm done here too. I'll walk you out,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you,"_ said Sheryl.

He turns off his computer and the lights and walks out of the office with Sheryl.

As Brandon and Sheryl walked outside, they hear a car honking at them. We see Kelly driving up to the front of the building.

_"Hey guys,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, what are you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up,"_ asked Brandon.

_"I know. But I finished early so I decided to come and help you pack,"_ replied Kelly who walks up to Brandon and Sheryl.

Brandon and Kelly kiss.

_"Hi Kelly,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Hey Sheryl. How are you?"_ asked Kelly as Brandon is trying to tell Kelly not to ask.

_"I'm fine,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"You looked like you've been crying. Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, don't ask,"_ said Brandon.

_"No no, it's ok. My boyfriend broke up with me this morning,"_ replied Sheryl who starts to cry again.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Come here,"_ said Kelly as she hugs Sheryl.

_"I mean, I never saw it coming. We were doing so great,"_ said Sheryl.

They break the hug.

_"What happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He got back together with his old girlfriend,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Well, if you ask me, it's his loss,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thank you,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Sheryl, why don't you go home and take it easy,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's a good idea. Thank you sir,"_ said Sheryl.

_"You can call me Brandon outside of work,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok, Brandon,"_ smiled Sheryl.

_"Sheryl, are you hungry?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, why?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Well, Brandon and I were just gonna go grab some lunch. Why don't you join us?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I think Sheryl might want to be alone right now,"_ replied Brandon who is trying to give the hint to Kelly that he wants to be alone with her.

_"You're right. Besides, I couldn't impose,"_ said Sheryl.

_"You're not imposing. C'mon, we'll even give you a ride home,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, ok...if you're sure I'm not getting in the middle of you two,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Of course you're not,"_ said Kelly.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. Sheryl, we would love it if you would join us,"_ replied Brandon who feels kind of disappointed.

_"Ok. Thank you,"_ said Sheryl.

_"You're welcome. We're here for you,"_ said Kelly.

They get into Kelly's car and drive to lunch.

We see the three of them at lunch at a fancy restaurant.

_"Wow...this is great. I didn't expect to eat here,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Yeah, me neither,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"Well, I usually don't come here...but I always wanted to try it,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Mr. Walsh...I mean, Brandon. I hope I'm not ordering too much. I'll pay for it myself if that helps,"_ said Sheryl trying to look innocent in front of Brandon.

_"Sheryl, it's ok. Order as much as you want. It's on us,"_ said Brandon. 

_"I just feel like I'm getting in the middle of your personal time,"_ said Sheryl.

_"It's ok. I was just gonna help Brandon pack and move,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're moving?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Yeah, I moving in with Kelly,"_ replied Brandon.

Sheryl looks at Brandon and Kelly.

_"Oh, you two will be so happy together,"_ smiled Sheryl.

_"I know,"_ smiled Brandon who smiles at Kelly.

_"My boyfriend and I always talked about moving in but we never did it. I guess it shows that we weren't meant to be,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Well, you'll find somebody better...somebody who'll appreciate you for who you are,"_ said Kelly.

_"I hope so,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Would you ladies excuse me for a moment?"_ asked Brandon as he gets up.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I need to clear something up with the manager,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, something wrong?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, he's a friend of mine. I just wanted to say a quick hello,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"Be right back,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon walks to the back of the restaurant and one of the waiter notices. The waiter walks towards Brandon.

_"So Mr. Walsh, I just wanted to make sure that we're bringing out two bouquets of lilies and a bottle of champagne after you ask her,"_ said the waiter.

_"No, I'm sorry but there has been a change of plans. So, please tell your manager, Renée that I'm sorry but no flowers or champagne will be needed,"_ said Brandon.

_"She said no?"_ asked the waiter confused.

_"No, she didn't. I didn't get a chance to ask her. We ended inviting another person to lunch so I will have to wait for another time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Walsh. I would've loved to see her face when she says yes to you,"_ smiled the waiter.

_"So would I,"_ said Brandon.

_"Which one is it?"_ asked the waiter trying to take a peek at Kelly and Sheryl.

_"Kelly's the one on the right,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, she's beautiful,"_ said the waiter.

_"Yes, she is,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"But who's her friend?"_ asked the waiter.

_"That's my assistant, Sheryl,"_ replied Brandon.

_"She works for you?"_ asked the waiter.

_"Yeah. Would you like to meet her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Could I? She is breathtaking,"_ replied the waiter.

_"Sure. In fact, her boyfriend just broke up with her this morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"What a fool. Her looks alone has got my heart pounding,"_ said the waiter gawking at Sheryl.

_"Hold on there, tiger, she's not that kind of girl,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know. I'll be a gentleman until she lets me out of my cage,"_ said the waiter.

Brandon gives the waiter a weird look.

_"Ok then. C'mon. I'll introduce you to her,"_ said Brandon.

They walk back to the table.

_"Kelly, Sheryl; this is Ricardo. Ricardo, this is Kelly...and this is Sheryl,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hi Kelly,"_ said Ricardo.

_"Hi Sheryl,"_ said Ricardo taking Sheryl's hand and gives it a small kiss.

_"Oh my,"_ smiled Sheryl who is blushing.

_"I know this is sudden but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"_ asked Ricardo.

_"Really, you're serious?"_ asked Sheryl who looks surprised.

_"Oh, I would never kid around to someone with such beauty,"_ replied Ricardo.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Sheryl who obviously likes Ricardo.

_"Ok. Are you ladies finished with your meal?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'm ready,"_ replied Kelly.

Sheryl just smiles at Ricardo and doesn't reply to Brandon. Brandon and Kelly give each other a weird look.

_"Sheryl, are you ready to go?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What? Oh...,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Sheryl, I hope it's not too sudden but if you like, I can give you a tour of the restaurant before dinner,"_ said Ricardo.

_"Oh, I would love to,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Ok. I guess we'll leave you two alone then,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok...bye,"_ said Sheryl who continues to stare at Ricardo.

_"Can I have the bill please, my good man?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Don't be silly; your meal is on the house,"_ replied Ricardo.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Please, I insist,"_ replied Ricardo.

_"Ok. Thanks Ricardo...Sheryl, you'll be alright here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, Brandon. Thank you,"_ smiled Sheryl.

_"Don't worry. She'll be in good hands,"_ smiled Ricardo.

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Ok. Bye you guys,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon and Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly leave the restaurant.

_"Oh my god, what was that?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Love at first sight?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Whatever it was, it helped Sheryl forget about Benny,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So how do you know Ricardo?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I met the manager, Renée when I did a piece on the restaurant for the paper,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Was that why our meal was free?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I think we have Sheryl to thank for that,"_ replied Brandon.

_"If all goes well, I think Ricardo will give her enough thanks for the both of us,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Ricardo is a nice guy. He's not into rushing things. But he is a romantic,"_ said Brandon.

_"Like you?"_ asked Kelly smiling at Brandon.

_"Well, I consider myself a helpless romantic,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiles and they kiss before getting back into Kelly's car.

They drive off heading to Brandon's hotel suite.

The car stops at a red light.

_"Is my car big enough for all your boxes?"_ asked Kelly as she drives.

_"Yeah, there's only a few left,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly.

The light turns green. Kelly steps on the gas pedal but the car would not move. Instead, we hear the engine starts to make a weird clunking noise. The gas gauges immediately goes to zero and the car comes to a complete halt.

_"Why aren't we moving?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. The gas won't work,"_ replied Kelly trying to figure out what's wrong with the car.

The cars behind them start to honk.

_"C'mon. Move it!,"_ yelled the person in the car behind them.

_"Are we out of gas?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, that's impossible. I just filled it two days ago,"_ replied Kelly who starts to panic.

_"Ok, we should get out and push the car to the side of the road,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

The cars behind them started to go around Kelly's car while continue to honk at them.

They get out of the car and pushed the car to the side of the street, next to a playground where they see kids playing.

Brandon pops the hood of Kelly's car where we see smoke coming out of it. They turn their heads away from the smoke. Once the smoke clears, Brandon takes a look at the car.

_"Can you figure out what's wrong?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. Everything seems fine to me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok, so what do you want to do?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Well, we could walk back to the office and grab my car and call for a tow truck,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Aren't we kinda far away from your office? Why don't we just call the tow truck and wait here?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon checks his watch.

_"Ok, I guess we can wait a bit,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly takes out her cell phone and calls for a tow truck. We don't vividly hear Kelly's conversation.

As Kelly talks on the phone, Brandon takes a look around the park. He stops glancing around when he sees an empty bench. He turns and looks back at Kelly who is still on the phone.

The park is beautiful and the sun is shining; why not? Brandon smiles as he walks towards Kelly as she gets off the phone.

_"So, what did they say?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It shouldn't be more than a quick fix,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Great"_ said Brandon. 

_"But the bad news is that we're at the bottom of the wait list,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So, how long do we have to wait?"_ asked Brandon.

_"About two hours,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, that's quite a wait,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, it is. What time is your checkout?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Eight,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Looks we've got some time to kill,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yes, we do,"_ smiled Brandon putting his arms around Kelly.

_"Why are you smiling?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"I was just going to ask you whether you would accompany me on the bench,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I would love to,"_ smiled Kelly.

They walk to the bench and sit down.

_"It's such a beautiful day. And this view is amazing,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, it is,"_ said Brandon.

_"We should really take Sammy here. He'll love it,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's a great idea. While he's having fun, we can have our fun too,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiles and they lean in for a kiss. Brandon pulls Kelly closer towards him and Kelly puts her arms around Brandon.

They break.

_"That was perfect,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"It was very nice for me too,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"You know, I'm kinda glad that we have some time because there's been something I wanted to ask you,"_ said Brandon.

_"What is it?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"Well, first of all, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long to move in,"_ replied Brandon holding Kelly's hand.

_"There was never any doubt in my mind of how much I love you. You mean everything to me,"_ said Brandon.

_"I feel the same way about you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I know that moving in together will only bring us closer and that's why..."_ said Brandon.

_"Oooohhhhh,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Wait, let me finish,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"What a poor little girl,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"What did you call me?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"There on the grass; I think she's lost,"_ replied Kelly pointing at the toddler in the park who is crying.

Kelly gets up and runs to the kid. Brandon follows her.

_"Hi, are you lost?"_ asked Kelly to the little girl.

_"Mommy,"_ replied the little girl.

_"Well, don't worry. Come with us. We'll help you find your mommy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, shouldn't we take her to the police or something?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Maybe we won't have to. I'm sure her mom is still here,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What about the car?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm sure the mechanic won't arrive yet. Besides, he has my number,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You wanna hold my hand?"_ asked Kelly to the little girl.

The little girl nods and reaches her hand to Kelly's. They start to walk.

_"What's your name?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Melanie,"_ replied the little girl.

_"Well, that's a pretty name. Hi Melanie. I'm Kelly. And this is Brandon,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Hi,"_ said Melanie smiling at Brandon.

_"Hi Melanie,"_ smiled Brandon.

Melanie sticks out her other hand to Brandon.

Brandon smiles and holds onto Melanie's hand.

They both walk.

_"Now Melanie, where did you last saw your mom?"_ asked Brandon.

_"In the sandbox,"_ replied Melanie.

_"Ok sweetie, let's go there,"_ said Kelly.

A half-n-hour goes by. The three are still looking for Melanie's mother. Brandon is holding Melanie, who is eating an ice-cream cone.

_"Kel, we've been through the entire park twice,"_ said Brandon who is getting a little impatient.

_"I know. But who with their right mind would leave this precious little girl alone?"_ asked Kelly playing with Melanie.

Melanie starts to giggle.

_"I dunno but there are some people out there who would do that,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly takes Melanie from Brandon.

_"Ok fine, how bout we just take her with us?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What? Kel, be real here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I am being real here. I'm thinking like a mother,"_ said Kelly.

_"Melanie, would you like to come home with us, huh? We could try calling your mommy there,"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I want to be with my mommy,"_ replied Melanie who looks sad.

Kelly looks hurt.

_"But we can wait for your mommy there,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, Melanie's right. We can't take her home with us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why not?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Because we're not her family,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So what do you suggest? Leave her here with the park manager? Don't you think that's worse?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I know how you feel. But we have to do the right thing,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How do you know how I feel, Brandon? I've been a mother for five years and not once did I ever think about leaving Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon goes to Kelly and kisses her on the cheek.

_"I know and I love you for that. But you know what we gotta do,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to leave her alone,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly and Melanie. He can't help but feel the same way.

_"Ok, how about we stay with her at the office here until it closes?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What about your checkout?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's not a big deal,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Kelly giving Brandon a kiss.

_"So, we're gonna stay with you a little while longer. Is that ok with you, Melanie?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Ok,"_ replied Melanie who still looks sad.

_"Ok. Let's go,"_ said Brandon.

They are all in the park's office. The park manager is on the phone trying to find the mother.

Melanie's asleep in Brandon's arms.

_"Awww, would you just look at her? She looks so peaceful. You're a natural,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Thanks. I gotta admit that it feels really good having her in my arms,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I always wanted a little girl too,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Good, now I'll know what to get you for your birthday,"_ smiled Brandon joking.

Kelly smiles.

_"Is there anything I can do for you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes. You can come here and give me a kiss,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiles and goes to Brandon and Melanie. They kiss. As they kiss, Melanie starts to squirm in her sleep.

Melanie slowly wakes up. Brandon notices.

_"Hey Melanie,"_ said Kelly.

_"Mommy?"_ asked Melanie.

_"Awww...did you hear that? She called me mom,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I don't think that's who she meant, Kel,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Alright. Alright. Sorry Melanie, still no mommy yet,"_ said Kelly.

Melanie grabs onto Brandon. Brandon smiles at Kelly.

_"Hey Melanie, he's mine,"_ joked Kelly.

Melanie grabs onto Brandon tighter. Brandon smiles.

The park manager comes out of his office.

_"Ok...I got good news and I got bad news,"_ said the park manager.

_"Ok, let's hear it,"_ said Brandon.

_"The good news is that the mother's on her way,"_ said the park manager.

_"Great. Melanie, did you hear that? Your mommy is coming for you,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Yay,"_ said Melanie.

_"What's the bad news?"_ asked Kelly.

_"The bad news is that I'm closing up right now,"_ replied the park manager.

_"That's ok. We'll wait outside,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks for everything,"_ said Kelly.

_"No problem. She's lucky to have found you two,"_ said the park manager.

Some time goes by. Brandon, Kelly, and Melanie are waiting outside of the park office.

It's getting to be pretty windy and Kelly is holding Melanie.

_"Are you cold?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm fine. Are you cold, Melanie?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes,"_ replied Melanie.

Kelly holds Melanie closer to her to keep her warm.

_"It won't be long. Your mom is coming,"_ said Brandon.

_"Melanie?"_ yelled someone in the distance.

_"Over here,"_ replied Kelly yelling back.

_"Melanie,"_ said the woman running towards them.

_"Mommy!,"_ said Melanie.

Kelly puts Melanie down. Melanie runs towards her mother. They hug.

_"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright,"_ said Melanie's mother relived that her daughter is back.

They walk towards Brandon and Kelly.

_"Hi. Thank you so much for finding her,"_ said Melanie's mother.

_"Oh, it's no problem. We're just glad she's safe,"_ said Kelly.

_"I was watching her in the sandbox and I looked away for a second and she was gone,"_ said Melanie's mother.

_"It's ok. Kids can be like that,"_ said Brandon.

_"I hope she didn't give you two any trouble,"_ said Melanie's mother.

_"Oh no, not at all. She's a very sweet little girl, aren't you, Melanie?"_ asked Kelly.

Melanie nods as she holds onto her mother. Brandon and Kelly smile.

_"I'm Kelly, by the way,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hi, I'm Mary,"_ said Melanie's mother.

_"Brandon Walsh, pleasure to meet you,"_ said Brandon shaking Mary's hand.

_"Well, we better be going now,"_ said Mary.

_"Ok, bye bye Melanie. It was a pleasure getting to know you,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon waves goodbye to Melanie. Melanie smiles and waves back before resting her head on Mary's shoulder.

_"Bye bye. Thanks again,"_ said Mary as they leave.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly looks sad as she watches Mary and Melanie leave. Brandon notices.

_"You ok?"_ asked Brandon wrapping his arms around Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss her. That's all,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, there's a little boy at home who probably misses you very much,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"You always know how to make me feel better,"_ smiled Kelly looking at Brandon.

They kiss.

_"C'mon. Let's go back to car,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

**Coming Next - Brandon officially moves in.**


	28. Life's Little Moments: Part 2

Author's Note – Again, sorry for the long delays. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season. Plenty of chapters still coming. Enjoy!

**Chapter 28 - Life's Little Moments - Part 2**

Brandon puts his arm around Kelly and they walk back to the car.

"Anything?" asked Brandon as Kelly checked her phone.

"Nothing yet," replied Kelly.

"Hold on, I gotta call Silver and tell her we're gonna be late coming home," said Kelly.

"Ok," said Brandon.

Kelly takes out her cell phone and calls Silver.

"Hey Kel," said Silver.

"Silver, hey. I'm just calling to see if Sammy's ok," said Kelly.

"He's fine. When are you coming home?" asked Silver.

"That's the thing. I don't know. My car broke down and Brandon and I are just waiting for the mechanic to show up," replied Kelly.

"Ok, do you want me to do something?" asked Silver.

"No. Just order dinner; pizza or something. There's some money on my nightstand," replied Kelly.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything," said Silver.

"Will do. Thanks," said Kelly.

"Sure...bye," said Silver.

"Bye," said Kelly.

They both hang up the phone.

"How are they?" asked Brandon.

"Good. So what do you wanna do in the meantime?" asked Kelly.

Brandon looked around the park and it seemed so quiet. They were the only ones in the park. The moon is so beautiful as it lit the night sky. Maybe he didn't miss his chance after all.

He took Kelly by the hand and lead him back her to bench. She smiled.

"Oh, I know what you're up to," smiled Kelly.

"You do?" asked Brandon surprised.

"I can't remember the last time I've done this," replied Kelly.

"Excuse me?" asked Brandon confused.

"C'mon. This will be so much fun," replied Kelly smiling dragging Brandon to the playground.

As they headed to the playground, Brandon has a weird look on his face. This is not what he had in mind.

"Last one to the swings has to push," smiled Kelly as she runs towards the swings.

Brandon doesn't follow her. Kelly gets to the swings, stops, turns, and looks at Brandon.

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly and smiles.

"Nothing. I'm coming," smiled Brandon as he runs towards Kelly.

Some time goes by and we see them laughing while going down on the slide. After they hit the bottom to the slide, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hold out your hand," smiled Kelly.

"Ok," smiled Brandon.

Kelly lightly slaps it.

"What was that for?" asked Brandon.

"You're it," replied Kelly as she runs off.

Brandon gets up and chases after Kelly. They chase each other around back and forth a few times.

Brandon eventually manages to catch Kelly. They both fall on the sand laughing.

"Who's it now?" asked Brandon smiling.

"Still you," replied Kelly smiling.

Brandon smiles. They stare into each other's eyes and lean in for a kiss.

Sitting at the bottom of the slide, Brandon is holding Kelly close to him to keep her warm. Kelly is stroking Brandon's arm.

"Hmmm...this is nice," said Kelly with her eyes closed.

"It sure is," said Brandon.

"I never really got a chance to look at the moon anymore," said Kelly.

"Sometimes, it's important to take time to enjoy the things around you," smiled Brandon.

"It's so beautiful tonight," said Kelly.

"If only it could be as beautiful as you are every night," smiled Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon and smiles.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun in one day," smiled Kelly.

"And you I have you to thank for that," added Kelly.

"Me? What did I do?" asked Brandon.

"You stayed with me," replied Kelly smiling.

"I have time. Besides there's no one else I'd rather be with right now," smiled Brandon.

"I don't what is it but somehow I always have a smile on my face whenever I'm with you," smiled Kelly.

"Must be contagious because I have it too," smiled Brandon.

They kiss.

"I'm so glad you're moving in," said Kelly.

"Me too," said Brandon.

"While we're on the subject of moving in, there was that important thing that I wanted to talk to you about from before," said Brandon.

Kelly sits up from Brandon, turns around, and faces him.

"Right, what is it?" asked Kelly.

Brandon takes Kelly's hand and opens his mouth to speak….when he gets interrupted again.

"Hey you there. Is this your car?" asked someone who is standing by Kelly's car.

"Yes, I'm coming," replied Kelly who quickly goes to him.

Brandon who is disappointed, gets up, and slowly walks to the car.

"Are you Kelly Taylor?" asked the mechanic.

"Yes," replied Kelly.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. This has been a very long day," said the mechanic.

"For us too," said Kelly as Brandon joins her.

The mechanic pops the car's hood and does a quick check on the engine and the parts.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Brandon.

"Probably nothing major. Something must've shorted. I'll see what I can do," replied the mechanic.

"Thanks," said Kelly.

Some time goes by and we see that Kelly is with the mechanic while Brandon is sitting on the bench.

"Thanks again," said Kelly.

"No problem. Thanks for waiting," said the mechanic.

"You're welcome," said Kelly.

The mechanic drives off.

Kelly turns around and notices that Brandon wasn't there. She was so busy talking to the mechanic that she didn't even notice that Brandon had walked off.

She sees that Brandon is on the bench and walks to him. Kelly notices that Brandon is very tired and anxious to go home.

Brandon looks up and sees Kelly approaching him.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Kelly who takes a seat on the bench next to Brandon.

"Yeah, I'm ok. How's the car?" asked Brandon.

"It's ready to go...if you are," replied Kelly.

"Yeah, let's just go," said Brandon who starts to get up from the bench.

Kelly holds onto Brandon's hand and pulls him back to the bench.

"What's wrong?" asked Kelly.

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon trying to hide that he's upset.

"I dunno. You've been on and off all day. One minute you're having fun and the next you seemed depressed," replied Kelly.

"This day hasn't really gone the way I had to hoping to go," said Brandon.

"What was supposed to happen?" asked Kelly.

"Well, I was supposed to pick you up from work and have a romantic lunch with just you," replied Brandon.

"Brandon, I had no idea. I wish you've would've said something," said Kelly.

"It's ok. I wanted it to be a surprise. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend to you lately. So I'd figure I should make it up to you," said Brandon.

"Thanks. That means a lot. You know it's not too late. We could still have a romantic dinner together," smiled Kelly.

"It's just not the same anymore," said Brandon.

"Brandon, things happen. We gotta make the most out of it," said Kelly who looks disappointed.

"Kelly, you don't understand. This was my chance to truly show you that I love you," said Brandon.

"You have...everyday...and every day after that," said Kelly.

"Kel, it was supposed to be perfect. After lunch, I was going to gaze into your eyes and give you something that I wanted to give you for the longest time," said Brandon.

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"I know that we should look towards the future and not look back...but in this case, I just couldn't help myself. I know it's one of your favorites," said Brandon.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black velvet jewelry box. He opens it to reveal an engagement ring.

Kelly looks surprised but tries to contain her emotions.

"You're wrong...it is my favorite," said Kelly.

"You kept the ring?" asked Kelly looking Brandon.

"Yes, I did," replied Brandon.

"Why?" asked Kelly.

"Because it was the last thing I had of you...and of us," replied Brandon.

"Kel, I missed you so much these past ten years," added Brandon.

"I missed you too," said Kelly.

"I love you and I always will...Will you marry me?" asked Brandon.

Kelly has tears in her eyes but smiles.

"Yes," said Kelly as she goes to Brandon.

They kiss. The sprinklers come on gets them both wet. But neither of them seemed to care.

Brandon realizes that they're wet and breaks the kiss.

"I think we better go somewhere else," said Brandon.

Brandon tries to get up from the bench but Kelly holds onto his hand, pulling him back. Brandon falls right into Kelly's arms. They passionately kiss again.

Kelly breaks the kiss.

"Brandon?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah?" asked Brandon.

"I'm all wet," replied Kelly smiling.

"Me too. C'mon. Let's go," smiled Brandon holding Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly open the door to Brandon's hotel suite, while kissing and holding each other. They head towards the bedroom but Kelly stops. Both of them are heavily breathing.

"What is it?" asked Brandon.

"Is it ok if I take a shower first," asked Kelly smiling.

"Sure...I'll get you a towel," replied Brandon smiling.

"Thanks," said Kelly leaning in for a quick kiss.

Kelly goes into the bathroom. Brandon goes to one of his moving boxes and dugs out a towel and shirt for Kelly.

Brandon casually walks into the bathroom.

"Here you go..." said Brandon as he sees Kelly standing before him naked.

"What do you think?" asked Kelly giving Brandon a small and tearful smile.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world," replied Brandon walking towards Kelly.

Kelly smiles and they kiss.

"Join me?" asked Kelly.

Brandon smiles. He quickly takes off his wet clothes. They both step in the shower.

Kelly turns on the water. Brandon goes and kisses Kelly from behind. Kelly turns and smiles. They continue to smile at each other for a moment. Kelly puts her arms around Brandon and he pulls her closer to him. Kelly lets out a gasp. She holds Brandon's face and starts to caresses it. Brandon starts to kiss Kelly's neck and we see her close her eyes and smile.

After the shower, we see them going into the bedroom, still holding each other and kissing. The only thing covering the both of them is Brandon's towel.

They both sit on the bed and stare into each other's eyes.

"That was nice," smiled Brandon.

"I'll say," smiled Kelly.

"I don't think I've ever felt so clean and dirty at the same time," joked Brandon. 

"Well, there's a first for everything," smiled Kelly.

Kelly takes Brandon's hand. Brandon notices and looks back at Kelly.

"I love you," said Kelly.

"I love you too," said Brandon.

Kelly takes her hands out from under, causing the towel to drop. She takes a hold of Brandon's face and they kiss. Brandon lightly pulls Kelly towards his lap.

They smile and kiss.

Brandon slowly tilt the both of them onto the bed and pulling the sheets over them.

Brandon looks into Kelly's eyes and puts his body on top of her. Kelly puts her arms on Brandon's shoulders, pulling him closer to her body.

They start to kiss and make love.

Afterward, Kelly is resting her head on Brandon's bare chest. Brandon kisses her head.

"Kel?" asked Brandon to see if Kelly is awake.

"Kel?" repeated Brandon.

"Five more minutes," said Kelly.

"Ok," said Brandon.

Brandon smiles when he sees that Kelly is wearing her engagement ring.

Kelly slowly wakes up and sees Brandon smiling at her.

"You've been looking at me the whole time?" asked Kelly smiling.

"Can you blame a guy for staring at someone as beautiful as you?" asked Brandon.

"No, I can't. But sometimes I think you're just being a little too nice," replied Kelly.

"I'm just telling you how I feel," said Brandon.

"And how do you feel exactly?" asked Kelly smiling.

"Like I don't want this day to end," replied Brandon.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to tomorrow and every day after that," said Kelly.

"And why is that?" asked Brandon smiling.

"Because I'll be reminded how much I love you and how happy I am that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together," replied Kelly smiling.

Still on top of Brandon, Kelly leans up towards Brandon's face and they kiss.

Brandon puts his hands around Kelly as they continue to kiss.

Kelly rests her head on Brandon's chest again as he slowly strokes her body.

"You feel so good right now," smiled Kelly.

"I'm surprised I can barely move after our little workout we just had," said Brandon.

"It was pretty amazing," smiled Kelly.

"Yes, it was," smiled Brandon.

They look at each other. Kelly puts her hands on Brandon's face and starts to stroke it slowly.

Some time goes by and we see Brandon and Kelly grabbing the remaining stuff out of Brandon's room and leave together.

They arrive back at Kelly's house.

"Ready?" asked Kelly looking at Brandon.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Brandon.

"Let's go," said Kelly.

They get out of the car, walk up to the door. Silver notices them and opens the door.

"Hey guys," said Silver.

"Hey Silver," said Brandon and Kelly.

"Welcome back, Brandon," said Silver.

"Thanks Silver. Good to be back," said Brandon giving her a hug.

"Did you guys eat yet?" asked Kelly.

"Not yet...the pizza just came," replied Silver.

"Good, I'm starving," said Kelly.

"Me too," said Brandon.

"I'll grab Sammy," said Silver.

"Silver, do you mind if I do it?" asked Brandon.

"No, go ahead," replied Silver.

"Thanks," said Brandon as he goes to Sammy's room.

Brandon sees that Sammy is playing in his room. He quietly knocks on Sammy's door to get his attention. Sammy looks up and sees Brandon.

"Hey buddy," said Brandon.

"Hi daddy," said Sammy.

"Can I come in?" asked Brandon.

"Ok," replied Sammy.

Brandon walks into Sammy's room and sits with Sammy.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Brandon.

"Playing," replied Sammy.

"That's nice. But can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Brandon.

"Ok," said Sammy who looks kind of scared.

"Thanks. Sammy, I'm sorry about the other day. I was just in a really bad mood. But I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Can you forgive me?" asked Brandon.

"Are you ok now?" asked Sammy.

"I'm more than ok," replied Brandon giving Sammy a smile.

"Good," smiled Sammy.

"Do you want to play later?" asked Sammy smiling.

"Sure," replied Brandon smiling.

They hug.

"Thank you Sammy," said Brandon.

"I love you, daddy," said Sammy.

"I love you too Sammy," said Brandon.

They break.

"C'mon. You must be hungry. The pizzas are here," said Brandon.

"Yay! I'm hungry," said Sammy.

"Me too," said Brandon.

They walk to the kitchen.

"Hi Mommy," said Sammy going to Kelly.

"Hi honey," said Kelly giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Is everything ok?" asked Kelly.

"Yes," replied Sammy who gives Kelly a nod.

"Good, because your daddy and I have a big announcement to make," said Kelly.

"Let me guess...you're pregnant," said Silver.

"No," said Brandon.

Brandon quickly looks at Kelly.

"No, I'm not pregnant...we're getting married," smiled Kelly.

"Oh my god...that's so great," smiled Silver who gives Kelly a hug.

"I knew you two were meant for each other," smiled Silver giving Brandon a hug.

"Thanks Silver for always being there for us," smiled Brandon.

"Anytime," smiled Silver.

"So honey, your daddy and I are getting married...what do you think?" asked Kelly to Sammy.

Sammy shrugs. Everybody laughs.

"What's going to happen?" asked Sammy who kinda looks confused.

Brandon leans down and gets in Sammy's line of sight.

"Well, your mom and I are having a wedding to celebrate us getting married," said Brandon who doesn't seemed to know how to explain it to Sammy.

"Like a party?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah, like a fancy party. We'll all get dressed up and your mom will be in beautiful white dress," replied Brandon.

Sammy turns and smiles at Kelly. Kelly smiles back at them.

Kelly goes to them.

"Honey, do you know why we're getting married?" asked Kelly to Sammy.

"Not really," replied Sammy.

"We're getting married because it's something that people do when they are in love and want to share that love with their friends and family including you," smiled Kelly.

"Oh ok," said Sammy.

"Good," smiled Kelly giving Sammy a hug.

Later that evening, we see Kelly carrying a load of laundry on the way to her room. She passes by Sammy's room and sees Brandon leaning to the side of the door, looking at Sammy sleeping.

Kelly smiles. She goes puts the load of laundry in her room. She comes out and sneaks up behind Brandon and puts her arms around him.

"Whoa...you scared me," said Brandon.

"Sorry. I just wanted to hold you but I didn't wanna ruin this moment," smiled Kelly.

"I could watch him sleep for hours," said Brandon.

"Me too. If you wait long enough, you'll see him do something funny with his nose. It's so cute," smiled Kelly.

"C'mon. Let's let him sleep," said Brandon.

Brandon silently closes Sammy's bedroom door.

They both climb into bed.

"What an interesting day," said Kelly.

"Yeah, it was one of my best," smiled Brandon.

"Mine too," smiled Kelly.

"So when do you think is a good time to tell everyone?" asked Brandon.

"I dunno," replied Kelly.

"You know I was thinking that we ought to take our time with this so that we're not rushing into anything," said Brandon.

"I couldn't agree more," said Kelly.

"But you do wanna marry me, right?" asked Brandon.

"Of course I do. I love you," replied Kelly.

"I love you too," said Brandon.

They kiss. Brandon puts his arm around Kelly and she leans in on top of Brandon.

"In fact, I'm already writing my vows in my head. See how much I wanna marry you?" asked Kelly smiling.

"I'm impressed. But I think you should know that I've already written mine," replied Brandon smiling.

"You did not," said Kelly looking at Brandon.

"Yes, I did. In fact, it was pretty easy," smiled Brandon.

"Why was that?" asked Kelly.

"Well, I just thought about how much I love you and why I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the words just fell into place," replied Brandon.

"Good. That's how I'm writing mine too," said Kelly.

"You know, I'm really happy that we're getting another chance to get it right," said Brandon.

"Me too," said Kelly looking up at Brandon.

They kiss.

"Welcome home," said Kelly.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do on my first night in OUR room?" asked Brandon. 

"I just want you to hold me," replied Kelly.

"I can do that only if you promise to keep me warm," said Brandon.

"It's a deal," said Kelly smiling.

Brandon leans to his corner and turns off the light.

They get comfortable and drift off to sleep.

**Coming Next – Kelly gets upset when Brandon tells Jim and Cindy about their engagement without her.**


	29. Parents' Blessing

**Author's Note – This chapter was deleted from the final version.**

**Chapter 29 - Parents' Blessing**

Brandon and Kelly have had a wonderful and very memorable day together.

The next day, Brandon woke up with a big smile on his face. He turned to Kelly's side of the bed to see that she's already gone. He then hears a distant sound of someone in the shower. He takes a look at the clock and realizes it's time to get ready for work.

As soon as he gets up from the bed, Brandon's cell phone rings and he picked it up.

_"Hello?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hi Brandon,"_ replied Cindy.

_"Hey mom. How are you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm fine. Eh, have you spoken to Brenda lately?"_ asked Cindy.

_"No. All I know is that Dylan told me that she went to China,"_ replied Brandon.

_"China? But why?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Mom, I really don't know. I left her a few messages too. She hasn't called back,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm getting worried. I just thought that she was still traveling with Dylan,"_ said Cindy.

_"No, I saw Dylan a few weeks ago. He just told me that she went to China by herself,"_ said Brandon.

_"Should we call somebody about this?"_ asked Cindy who starts to panic.

_"Mom, she's old enough to take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I guess you're right. If you hear from her, please give me a call,"_ said Cindy.

_"I will,"_ said Brandon.

_"How's dad?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Your father's fine. He's just eating breakfast. How's Kelly and Sammy doing?"_ asked Cindy.

_"They're fine. In fact I got some news for you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, I hope it's good news. Because I could really use it right now,"_ said Cindy who is still worried about Brenda.

_"Well, Kelly and I are getting married,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, that's wonderful. Hold on, let me get your father on the phone,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Jim, pick up the phone. Brandon has something to tell you,"_ said Cindy loudly so that Jim can hear her.

Jim picks up the phone.

_"Hey son,"_ said Jim.

_"Hey dad,"_ said Brandon. 

_"So, what's going on?"_ asked Jim.

_"Well, I just finished telling mom that Kelly and I are getting married,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's great,"_ smiled Jim.

_"Have you two set a date yet?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Not yet. We're actually gonna take this engagement slowly. We want to do it right this time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's good to hear for the both of us actually,"_ said Jim.

The shower door slightly opens and Kelly pops her head out.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I forgot my towel. Can you bring it to me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon getting the towel.

_"Mom, dad, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Tell Kelly, we said hello,"_ said Cindy.

_"Will do...bye,"_ said Brandon.

They all hang up the phone.

Brandon gets the towel and brings it to Kelly.

_"Here you go, babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly reaching for the towel.

Brandon takes a step back preventing Kelly from getting the towel.

_"Brandon,"_ smiled Kelly as she tries to reach her hand further.

_"Sorry,"_ smiled Brandon finally giving her the towel.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

They lean in for a kiss.

_"You can step in, you know,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Sure, only under one condition,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"And what's that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"That you'll join me,"_ replied Brandon still smiling.

_"I wish I could. But I already had my shower,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"You can never be too clean,"_ smiled Brandon pulling her close to him.

They smile and kiss.

Silver walks by the bathroom door and sees Brandon.

_"Brandon, what are you doing?"_ asked Silver.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Brandon trying to act innocent.

_"Yeah right,"_ said Silver walking to the kitchen.

Brandon faces Kelly again and they kiss.

They're in their bedroom. Kelly is getting dressed while Brandon is sitting on the bed.

_"Who were you talking to on the phone?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just my parents,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, how are they?"_ asked Kelly.

_"They're fine. They're just worried about Brenda. They haven't heard from her in a while,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm sure she's fine...then again, Dylan didn't tell us much except she went to China,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, they seemed to calm down after I told them we're getting married,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly quickly turns and faces Brandon.

_"You did what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"You told them already?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly pauses for a second and looks at Brandon. Brandon looks back at Kelly.

_"Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm gotta go,"_ said Kelly who is obviously unhappy.

Kelly tries to leave but Brandon stops her.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You just couldn't wait for me, couldn't you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm sorry but they called so I figured it'll save us some time calling them,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Then why couldn't you keep them on the line long enough so that I would get a chance to talk with them?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't know. Because it was a long distance call and that you were in the shower, maybe? Is this gonna be a problem?"_ asked Brandon who still looks confused.

_"What's the difference?"_ asked Kelly who looks really mad at Brandon.

_"Kel, I don't get what's the big deal. So I told them. So what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, it just seems that you don't think of me whenever you things like this. First you told them about you and I getting back together without me, then you told them about Sammy without me; now this,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon who looks sad.

He grabs the phone and tries to hand it to Kelly.

_"Here...call them. It's not too late,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly doesn't take the phone.

_"You don't get it, do you? The moment's over,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sure my parents won't care whether I call or you call. This is not about a moment. It's about us and how we feel about each other,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah and obviously you forgot about that when you called told them without me,"_ said Kelly.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ asked Brandon who looks mad.

_"It means the sooner you realize that it us who's getting married, not just you; the better this marriage would work out,"_ replied Kelly who leaves the bedroom.

Brandon stands there as he watches Kelly leave the room.

Brandon is going through some articles at work in his office.

Sheryl comes in.

_"Mr. Walsh, here are your messages from earlier,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Thanks. You can just leave them on the table,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Sheryl.

Sheryl looks at Brandon. Brandon notices.

_"Was there something else you needed?"_ asked Brandon looking up at Sheryl.

_"No. I just wanted to thank you again for introducing me to Ricardo,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"You're welcome. I assume you two had a good time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, I was hoping you'll ask. Yes, the dinner was very romantic,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Great,"_ said Brandon.

Sheryl notices that Brandon is not really paying attention to her. So she decides to leave.

_"Well, if there's nothing else, I'll go back to my desk,"_ said Sheryl as she begins to leave.

_"Sheryl,"_ said Brandon.

Sheryl turns and looks at Brandon.

_"You're a woman, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Last time I checked; why?"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Let's pretend you got engaged to Ricardo. How would you feel if he told everybody including his parents without you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, I'll be devastated,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"That's what I thought,"_ said Brandon.

_"Did you and Kelly get engaged?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, that's so great. I'm so happy for the two of you,"_ smiled Sheryl.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Brandon.

Sheryl realizes something.

_"Oh, does that mean you told your parents about the engagement without Kelly?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"You guessed it. You think she'll forgive me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Of course, she will. She loves you,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Besides, I bet you were just so happy that you can't wait to tell everyone,"_ smiled Sheryl.

_"I was but I should've been thinking of her instead. After all, this is our engagement,"_ said Brandon.

_"Just give it some time. She'll come around,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Thanks Sheryl,"_ said Brandon.

_"No problem. Call me if you need me,"_ said Sheryl as she leaves.

_"I will,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly is in her office at work during lunch.

Silver comes in.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Here's your lunch,"_ said Silver as she sits down.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, have you started making wedding plans yet?"_ asked Silver.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, I see you're taking your time,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Yeah, I guess,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, there's no rush. I mean, you two practically just got back together,"_ said Silver.

Kelly looks up at Silver.

_"You think we're moving too fast?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. I just meant you should take as much time as you need to plan the perfect wedding,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly.

_"Something wrong, Kel?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah but it's not a big deal,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver pretending like she doesn't care.

_"So you're not interested in hearing about my problem?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What problem?"_ asked Silver pretending again.

_"Brandon told his parents without me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ouch,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok...so you agree with me that was wrong of him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, of course. That's usually something a couple should do together,"_ said Silver.

_"Good...glad to hear that you're on my side,"_ said Kelly.

_"So what did he say after you told him off?"_ asked Silver smiling. 

_"That he's sorry and offered to call his parents again together,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. So did you?"_ asked Silver.

_"No. I was just too mad,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, it was wrong of him but what's done is done. Besides, I think it was an honest mistake,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, I know that. But why do I still feel so bad?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Maybe there's something else bothering you,"_ replied Silver.

_"Yeah, maybe"_ said Kelly.

Kelly picks up the phone and calls Brandon on his cell phone.

We see Sheryl walking by Brandon's office. She sees that Brandon's cell phone is ringing. She turns around and sees that Brandon is talking to another co-worker at their desk.

_"Mr. Walsh, your phone is ringing. Do you want me to answer it for you?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Yeah, just take a message. Thanks Sheryl,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Sheryl.

Sheryl answers the phone.

_"Hello?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Hello, who is this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"This is Sheryl, Mr. Walsh's assistant,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Hey Sheryl. This is Kelly,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh hi Kelly. How are you?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"I'm fine. May I please speak to Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh sorry. He's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?"_ asked Sheryl.

Kelly sighs.

_"No, it's ok. Would you tell him to call me when he gets a chance?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Thanks Sheryl. By the way, how was your date last night?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It was great. Ricardo is so romantic,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Well, you know what they say? Italians do it best,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Hahaha...I guess so,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Well, I'm glad you met someone,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks. Oh and by the way, congratulations,"_ said Sheryl.

_"On what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Your engagement,"_ replied Sheryl.

Kelly now looks mad.

_"Thanks Sheryl,"_ said Kelly pretending not to be mad.

_"I am so happy for you both,"_ smiled Sheryl.

_"Thanks. I'll gotta go. Just tell Brandon my message,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. Bye Kelly,"_ said Sheryl.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Silver looks at Kelly as Kelly puts her phone away.

_"He wasn't there?"_ asked Silver.

_"No. He was busy. But guess what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Silver.

_"He told Sheryl about us,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, that's ok. She's just his assistant,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. I don't even know why this is even bothering me,"_ said Kelly who looks frustrated and confused.

_"Kel, maybe you should just talk to Brandon. The sooner you talk to him, the better you'll feel,"_ said Silver.

_"That's what I just tried doing. I think I just need some time alone to think,"_ said Kelly.

_"Does that mean you want me to pick up Sammy from daycare today?"_ asked Silver.

_"You don't have to,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, it's not a problem,"_ replied Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome. I gotta go. I promise I'll meet with Annie before lunch ends,"_ said Silver getting up to leave.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Silver.

Brandon walks back to his office and sits down on his chair. He sees that Kelly had left a message with Sheryl. He gets a look on his face and goes to his phone.

_"Sheryl?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, Mr. Walsh?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"When did Kelly call?"_ asked Brandon.

_"From before when you were speaking to Calvin,"_ replied Sheryl.

_"Oh,"_ said Brandon.

_"Is there a problem?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"No...thanks Sheryl,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Sheryl.

Brandon calls Kelly.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hey, it's me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Hey, I tried calling you earlier,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, Sheryl gave me your message,"_ said Brandon. 

_"She seemed very happy for us,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon just realizes that he's told another person about their engagement without Kelly.

_"Are you mad that I told her?"_ asked Brandon carefully.

_"No. I was actually calling to apologize for this morning. I know you meant well. I just don't get why she was answering your cell phone,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I didn't know she was answering my cell phone. She just told me someone was calling,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry I told Sheryl. I was asking her for advice of how to make it up to you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Did she give you any good advice?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just to apologize like crazy and hope that you'll forgive me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's not bad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you,"_ said Kelly.

_"What's the sudden change? You made it seemed like I broke one of the commandments,"_ said Brandon.

_"I dunno. I guess I just thought you and I would be telling everyone together,"_ said Kelly.

_"We can still do that...how bout tonight?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sounds good,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I can pick you up after work. We can get a bite to eat,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok Brandon. I have to work late. I'll be home for dinner,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can still pick you up afterwards,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's ok. I'll just drive home...and Silver's gonna pick up Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. Are you sure you're ok?"_ asked Brandon who is getting worried.

_"Yeah, I'll be fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Bye...I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you too...bye,"_ said Kelly.

They both hang up the phone.

A few hours later between classes, Silver sees Kelly getting into her car in the parking lot.

Silver runs to Kelly.

_"Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Silver.

_"Eh…I have to go somewhere,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Where?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, I just have to run an errand. I won't be gone long. Don't worry,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then give me a reason not to worry,"_ said Silver.

Kelly looks at Silver for a moment before answering.

_"Ok. If you must know, I was going to visit mom,"_ said Kelly.

_"Right now?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah. Ever since Brandon told his parents about the wedding, I just can't stop thinking about her,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok then. I'm coming too,"_ said Silver.

_"No, you have classes,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, she's my mother too,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. We'll go again soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Look, I don't get why I can't go with you,"_ said Silver.

_"There are some things that I want to tell her...alone. I'm sorry but you just gotta trust me on this,"_ said Kelly.

_"Fine,"_ said Silver mad.

_"Please don't be angry with me. We'll go again together tomorrow,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks for understanding,"_ said Kelly.

_"Just be careful,"_ said Silver.

_"I will. Thanks...bye,"_ said Kelly getting into her car.

_"Bye,"_ said Silver.

Silver watches as Kelly drives off.

Later in the afternoon, we see Brandon walking into the door.

_"Hey, anybody home?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy comes out of his room.

_"Daddy,"_ said Sammy as he runs to him.

_"Hey buddy, how are you?"_ asked Brandon hugging Sammy.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Who's here with you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Silver,"_ replied Sammy.

Silver comes out of her room.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey Silver. So what do you two want for dinner?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Pizza,"_ smiled Sammy.

_"Sounds good...how about you, Silver?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Pizza's fine,"_ replied Silver.

_"Cool. I'll let you guys know when it's here,"_ said Brandon.

Sammy runs back to his room.

_"Hey Brandon...can I talk to you for a moment?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah. I kinda wanna talk to you too. How's Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"That's what I wanted to talk to you about,"_ replied Silver.

_"Why, what's wrong?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know. She looked as if she had a lot on her mind,"_ replied Silver.

_"Yeah, I talked to her and I apologized for telling my parents about the wedding without her,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, well, I think it's more than that,"_ said Silver.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"She left in such a hurry that she didn't even let me go with her,"_ replied Silver.

_"Left?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, she went to visit mom's grave. Didn't she tell you?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, she told me she had to work late,"_ replied Brandon looking worried.

_"Well, apparently not,"_ said Silver.

_"Do you know where she's going?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah. I wanted to go with her but she said that she had to do this by herself,"_ replied Silver.

_"Do what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know. She won't say,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok. Can you give me the address? I'm gonna go and make sure she's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Can I come?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, I need you to watch Sammy,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, please...the least you could do is take us with you. She's our family too,"_ said Silver giving Brandon a serious look.

_"Ok. Tell Sammy to get ready,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"You're welcome...and you're right by the way,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good. I'm glad you agree with me,"_ said Silver.

We see Kelly at Jackie Taylor's grave site. She is carrying some flowers.

She bends down and slides her hand over the tombstone. We see that the tombstone reads _"Here Lies Jackie Taylor, Beloved Mother."_

She sticks the bouquet of flowers in the vase next to the tombstone. She then takes a step back and looks at the tombstone.

_"Hi mom,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just wanted to update you on how things are going. Silver and Sammy are fine if you're wondering. But I bet you already knew that since I know you're watching over us,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I also came here today because I have some good news to share with you,"_ added Kelly.

_"Brandon and I are getting married. I know that we've haven't always seen eye to eye in many things but I do remember that you've always told me to take my time in finding the right guy. Well, I think I have. And judging from what you've taught me, I think you'll agree. I know that we have your blessing. I just wish you could be here,"_ said Kelly.

She stares blankly at her mom's grave not knowing what to say next.

_"Oh mom. I'm so sorry...about everything. I shouldn't have shut you out all these years. I know you were going through a difficult time with Mel and that you were only trying to help. But I never wanted this to happen. I always thought that we'll get a chance to put the past behind us and be together again. I guess I was just waiting for the right time. But now it's too late,"_ said Kelly.

_"There are so many things I wanted to say to you...and so many things that I know you wanted to say to me. You reached out to me and I was a fool not to accept. I was going through a tough time with Dylan and trying to make it as a single mother. But that was no excuse for me to treat you that way. I guess I didn't want to hear how you'll tell me how disappointed you are of me and how my life turned out. For a long time, I was so afraid that I would end up just like you. I feel so guilty for feeling that way because I know that it wasn't your fault. I just hope you can forgive me,"_ said Kelly who is now in tears.

Kelly was so into the moment that she doesn't notice Brandon's car driving up. She doesn't even notice Brandon walking up to her.

Kelly is surprised and looks at Brandon immediately when she hears him speak.

_"Jackie, I just wanted you to know that I love your daughter with all my heart and I will do everything that I can to make her happy. Because she's worth it. I don't know what she told you but I Kelly is the strongest person I know. She cares because she has a good heart. She is a wonderful mother to Sammy and I think I have you to thank for that. She's also the kindest person I know. She's the only person who would take me back after all the stupid mistakes I've made. I'm glad that I will have the time to make it up to her,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon gets a little teary and looks at Kelly who is staring at him with tears in her eyes.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon to Kelly.

_"I'm sorry too,"_ said Kelly who goes to Brandon.

They hug.

_"That was really beautiful,"_ said Kelly.

_"I meant every word of it,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Would you mind if Sammy and Silver come visit?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No. Thanks for bringing them,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly walks back to the car.

_"Hey guys. Wanna go visit grandma?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok, c'mon. Hold my hand,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly notices Silver isn't moving.

_"Silver, I'm sorry. I know I should've let you come along. I just didn't want you to see me like this,"_ said Kelly.

_"I could've help. I thought we are sisters,"_ said Silver.

_"We are. This was something I just had to do by myself,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver as she gets out of the car.

They all join Brandon at Jackie's grave.

Later that night, we see Kelly carrying some clothes from the basement. She stops by Silver's room and knocks on the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Silver.

Kelly enters.

_"Hi. Is this a bad time?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. I was just on my blog,"_ replied Silver.

_"I hoping we can talk. Sister to sister,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. If this has anything to do with this afternoon, don't worry. We're cool,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks. I also wanted to make it up to you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, you don't have to buy me anything,"_ said Silver.

_"Don't worry, I won't,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Then what is it?"_ asked Silver.

_"How would you like to be my maid of honor?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh my god; are you serious?"_ asked Silver smiling.

_"Yes. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of the job than you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Wow, I don't know what to say"_ said Silver still smiling.

_"You can start by saying yes,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yes, of course, I'll be your maid of honor,"_ said Silver hugging Kelly.

_"Is Brandon ok with this?"_ asked Silver.

_"Are you kidding? It was his idea,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"Awww, I love him,"_ smiled Silver.

Kelly smiles.

_"But what about you?"_ asked Silver.

_"What about me?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"Are you sure you don't have anyone else you would rather have?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, you were so involved in this entire ordeal between me and Brandon. In a way, you help bring us back together. Of course, I would love for you to be my maid of honor,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh. Thank you so much,"_ said Silver hugging Kelly again.

_"Ok. So, we'll just take it easy and take some time to work everything out,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sounds good,"_ said Silver.

_"I still got some old wedding planners around here. Care to help me look?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Silver.

They start to go through some of the stuff in the basement.

We see Kelly walking into her bedroom. Brandon is already in bed, reading a magazine.

_"So how did the sisterly bonding go?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good. She'll do a great job,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I know she will,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly climbs into bed.

_"I also told Sammy that he could be the ring bearer,"_ said Kelly.

_"Great. Just a few more positions to go and we're done,"_ said Brandon.

_"Not so fast, mister. Have you given any thought of who you want to be your best man?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, a little. But there's still plenty of time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're right,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey, I was thinking about calling Jim and Cindy again. Are you up for that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure but why?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I wanted you to be a part of it this time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's fine. You don't have to do this for me. I'm not mad at you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm not doing this for just you. I'm sure they wanted to talk to you too...Please? I just wanted to make this right,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok...in a way, it's a good thing. I really miss your parents,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Well, they've always love you like a daughter,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"And soon, I'll be one,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can't wait,"_ said Brandon pulling Kelly in for a kiss.

They continue to kiss and totally forgot about calling Jim and Cindy.

_"Brandon, it's getting late...shouldn't we call first?"_ asked Kelly giggling.

_"You're right. I don't know if I'll be able to stop once I'm with you,"_ replied Brandon still kissing Kelly.

Kelly smiles.

They grabbed the phone and make the call to Jim and Cindy.

_"Hello?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Hi mom,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, hi. What's going on?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Hi Cindy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Yes, it's me. How are you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm fine dear. Oh, it's so good to hear from you. It's been so long,"_ replied Cindy smiling.

_"Where's dad?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He's already sleep. Hold on,"_ replied Cindy.

_"Jim, wake up. Brandon and Kelly are on the phone,"_ added Cindy. 

_"Oh ok,"_ said Jim waking up.

_"Hey guys,"_ said Jim.

_"Hey Jim. How are you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm fine. Congratulations,"_ replied Jim.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"We're so happy for you both. We were always hoping that you two will find a way back to each other again,"_ said Cindy.

_"Well, it took some time but I guess it was meant to be,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"You know, I'm so glad you two called because we've been meaning to visit a few friends in L.A. And if you don't mind, we could stop by and finally meet Sammy and take everyone out for a meal or something,"_ said Jim.

_"I guess we can do that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Are you ok with this?"_ asked Brandon to Kelly.

_"Jim and Cindy, I would love it if you come and visit,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon smiles.

_"Great. I'll make the arrangements and call you back soon,"_ said Cindy.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. It's getting late. Good night you two,"_ said Cindy.

_"Bye. We'll talk soon,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Jim and Cindy.

They all end the call.

Kelly smiles and Brandon notices.

_"Hey, what are you smiling about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"About the fact that my life is perfect right now...thanks to you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I think you're giving me too much credit,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I'm serious, Brandon. I was feeling a lot of regret this morning after you told your parents. And then I realized it wasn't really because you told them without me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then what was it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It was because my mom's gone and I haven't spoken to my dad for so long, I don't have anyone to call,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I also kept thinking that if we had gotten married the first time, both of my parents would've been there to see it,"_ added Kelly.

_"I didn't know you felt that way. I wish there was something I could do. I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"You don't have to be. It's not your fault. Thanks to you, I'm happier now than I have been in years,"_ said Kelly.

_"I feel the same way,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

They kiss and hug.

**Coming Next - Jim and Cindy Walsh visit.**


	30. Parents' Assurance

**Chapter 30 - Parents' Assurance**

It has been a long time since Kelly saw Brandon's parents, Jim and Cindy Walsh. As a teenager and young adult, Kelly was easily adored by Jim and Cindy. They practically loved her like a daughter. That's why it was no surprised to them when Brandon and Kelly got engaged the first time. It was a wedding that Jim and Cindy would not want to miss for the world. However, after the last-minute wedding abort, Kelly eventually lost touch with The Walsh Family, especially after Brandon left for Washington.

While Brandon assured Kelly that his parents are thrilled about their current engagement, a part of Kelly still feels that Jim and Cindy are not too happy about her not going through with their first wedding and not finding the truth about Sammy until just recently. Even worse, Kelly was afraid that they will question whether or not their impending marriage is nothing but a plot for her to take advantage of Brandon.

Brandon left work early one Friday afternoon for the airport. He was thrilled to see his parents again.

He smiled as he sees his parents walk out of the terminal gate. He called out to them to get their attention. Jim and Cindy see Brandon, smile, and walk toward him with their luggage.

_"My boy,"_ smiled Cindy as he hugged Brandon.

_"Hi mom; hey dad,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey son,"_ said Jim giving Brandon a hug.

_"I hope you haven't been waiting long,"_ said Cindy.

_"No, just a few minutes. So, how was your flight?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It was fine. Where's Kelly?"_ asked Cindy.

_"She's at the house with Sammy and Silver making dinner,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, she didn't have to through trouble for us,"_ said Cindy.

_"It's ok mom; we eat dinner every night,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Great. I'm starving,"_ said Jim.

_"Ok, then let's get a move on,"_ said Brandon grabbing the luggage.

They walk out of the airport and into Brandon's car.

Brandon drives up to the house, parking the car in the driveway.

Brandon opens the door and they walk in.

_"Something smells good,"_ smiled Jim.

_"Anybody home?"_ asked Brandon to give Kelly the signal that his parents are here.

Kelly comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

_"Hi,"_ smiled Kelly walking towards Jim and Cindy.

_"Oh my god, Kelly...it's been so long,"_ smiled Cindy was they hug.

_"And you look as beautiful as ever,"_ said Jim giving her a kiss on the cheek.

_"Thanks. You two look great,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"We're just glad we still got our health,"_ joked Jim.

_"Not to mention each other,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Congratulations again,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Alright guys, why we don't continue this conversation sitting down,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good idea,"_ said Kelly.

They sit down in the living room.

_"Can I get anybody something to drink?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How bout some water?"_ asked Jim.

_"Sure...Cindy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"The same,"_ replied Cindy.

_"Coming right up,"_ smiled Kelly as she heads to the kitchen.

_"I think I'll help her out,"_ said Brandon following Kelly to the kitchen.

Kelly grabs two glasses and fills it with water. Unnoticing to Kelly, Brandon walks up to her and puts his arms around her. She is startled.

_"You alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, you just scared me, that's all,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh. Sorry about that. You look kinda tense. Are you alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, it's just a little awkward having your parents here...that's all,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why is that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. It's just been a long time since I've seen them,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, you're not meeting them for the first time. These are the same people who watched us grow up together,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know. You're right,"_ smiled Kelly reassuring herself that everything will be ok.

_"You know I missed you today,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I missed you too,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon leans in and they kiss.

Unnoticing to them, Jim and Cindy walk up to them.

Brandon notices and breaks the kiss.

_"Hi guys. We'll be right with you with your drinks,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I'm sorry to interrupt you two. We were just wondering if we can help you guys with dinner,"_ said Cindy.

_"No, that won't be necessary,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure? We can prepare dinner while you two can be together,"_ asked Cindy.

_"Mom, would you stop it? Dinner is almost done. Why don't we just sit on the couch and catch up?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good idea. I want to hear everything,"_ smiled Jim.

Jim and Cindy go back to the living room.

_"You ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'm just a little embarrassed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, relax. They're your family too. And they love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I hope so,"_ said Kelly giving Brandon a small smile.

_"I know so,"_ said Brandon who gives Kelly a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brandon and Kelly join Jim and Cindy on the couch.

_"Kelly, I love what you've done with the house. Did you do this all by yourself?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Pretty much but it's not nothing really,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I just love the arrangements and the color. It's really beautiful,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Kelly who feels a little relaxed after getting a compliment from Cindy.

_"So when do we get to meet Sammy?"_ asked Jim.

_"Oh, Silver and Sammy should be back from the store any minute now,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How is Erin...I mean Silver? We've haven't seen her in so long."_ asked Cindy.

_"She's doing great. In fact, she's going to be my maid of honor,"_ replied Kelly. 

_"Oh, that's wonderful,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Have you picked your best man yet?"_ asked Jim to Brandon.

_"Not yet, dad,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Can I audition?"_ joked Jim.

_"Hahaha...sure dad,"_ laughed Brandon.

Just at the moment, Silver and Sammy walk in. Sammy walks in first and feels scared as everyone looks at him.

Silver has her back turn and doesn't notice Jim and Cindy.

_"Hey, sorry it took so long but you wouldn't believe the line,"_ said Silver as she walks in with Sammy.

She turns around and sees Jim and Cindy smiling at her.

_"Oh sorry. Hi,"_ said Silver.

_"Hi...you must be Silver,"_ said Cindy.

_"I must be. It's been so long. I wish I have a better memory,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Silver, you remember Brandon's parents, Jim and Cindy,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. It must be over ten years since we last seen each other,"_ said Cindy.

_"But you certainly grew up into a very beautiful young woman,"_ added Cindy.

_"Thank you,"_ said Silver.

Kelly notices that Sammy is silent and scared. She goes to him.

_"And this little guy here is Sammy,"_ said Kelly who bends down to face Sammy.

_"Honey, it's ok. Don't be scared. These are your grandparents; grandma and grandpa,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Wanna say hi?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hi,"_ said Sammy softly.

_"Hi Sammy,"_ said Jim and Cindy.

_"Sammy, I have a present for you. Wanna see what it is?"_ asked Cindy smiling.

Sammy looks at Kelly.

_"It's ok, honey,"_ nod Kelly.

Sammy goes to Jim and Cindy.

_"Brandon, could you get the present out of the big suitcase?"_ asked Jim.

_"Sure,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon pulls out a gift wrapped medium sized box.

_"This one?"_ asked Brandon.

_"That's the one,"_ replied Jim.

Brandon hands Jim the present.

_"Here you go. Go ahead. Open it,"_ said Jim.

Sammy smiles and opens it, revealing a skyscraper building kit.

_"Do you like it?"_ asked Cindy. 

Sammy nods his head in approval.

_"Sammy, what do you say?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Thank you grandma,"_ said Sammy giving Cindy a hug.

_"Awww...you're welcome,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Thank you grandpa,"_ said Sammy giving Jim a hug.

_"You're welcome, Sammy,"_ said Jim.

_"Sammy, you wanna test it out in your room?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why don't you take grandpa with you,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Sure, I would love to see your room. Is that ok with you?"_ asked Jim to Sammy.

_"Yeah,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok, let's go,"_ smiled Jim.

Jim and Sammy go to Sammy's room.

_"When Brenda told us how much Sammy loved Legos, we knew he would love that,"_ said Cindy.

_"You spoke to Brenda?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, just briefly. She called to assure us that she's fine,"_ replied Cindy.

_"Did she say anything else?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, only that she'll be sure to visit you two very soon,"_ replied Cindy.

_"Wow, it's really like family reunion,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Well, if you would excuse me, I still have some updating to do on my blog,"_ smiled Silver who starts to get up from the couch.

_"Not so fast young lady,"_ said Cindy.

_"Why, what did I do?"_ asked Silver who is surprised.

_"You can't go before I give you your present,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"You got something for me?"_ asked Silver surprised.

_"Jim and I didn't really know what to get you but ever since Brandon told me how much you like to go online, we thought this would be ideal,"_ replied Cindy.

_"Brandon, would you mind getting up again and getting her gift?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Sure. That's what I'm here for,"_ replied Brandon being sarcastic.

Brandon gets the gift out and hands it to Cindy. Cindy hands it to Silver. Silver opens it, revealing a brand new laptop computer.

_"Oh my god. I love it. Thank you,"_ said Silver hugging Cindy.

_"Cindy, you really shouldn't have,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, don't be silly. We have some catching up to do with our gift-giving,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"I hope this will help you with your blog,"_ said Cindy.

_"It sure can. Thanks again"_ smiled Silver hugging Cindy.

_"Ok. I'm gonna test this thing out right now,"_ said Silver going to her room.

_"Have fun,"_ said Cindy.

Silver rushes to her room with her new toy.

_"Oh, she's great. She kinda reminds me of you when you were a teenager,"_ said Cindy to Kelly.

_"Oh, the good ol times,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"We sure went through a lot with you kids. I just can't believe how much time has passed by,"_ said Cindy.

_"It only seems like yesterday, you two were just friends. The next thing you know you're dating and now you're getting married,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Thanks Cindy,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Mom, if you're tired; you can rest up in the guest room before dinner,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, I'm fine. I may be old but I'm still a tough old bird,"_ joked Cindy.

_"Oh Cindy; you're not old,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's sweet of you to say but I'm having more and more trouble getting up in the morning...and so is your father,"_ said Cindy.

_"So that now you have so much free time, what do you guys do all day?"_ asked Kelly.

_"To tell you the truth, not much out of the ordinary. But we do talk, go out to dinner, share a little of romance...and sometimes when we're really bored, we just lie around and be grateful that we still have each other,"_ smiled Cindy.

Brandon looks at Kelly.

_"Sounds like a great life,"_ said Kelly.

_"It is and I wish you both the same,"_ said Cindy.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon and Kelly.

_"Enough about me. I want to hear everything. How did it happen?"_ asked Cindy smiling.

Kelly and Brandon smile at each other.

_"Well, Brandon picked me up from work one day for a late lunch...,"_ said Kelly.

_"I wanted to propose at the restaurant...,"_ said Brandon.

_"But since things kept getting in the way, we ended up spending the rest of the day at the park...,"_ said Kelly.

_"The car broke down and while we wait for the mechanic to arrive, I looked into her eyes, told her I love her, and I asked her to marry me,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Awww...so romantic,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Yes, it was,"_ smiled Kelly as she leans in and kisses Brandon.

Kelly placed her hand on Brandon's cheek revealing her engagement ring.

_"Is that your ring?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Yes it is,"_ replied Kelly showing Cindy.

_"Oh, it's so beautiful,"_ said Cindy.

_"Thanks, I always thought so,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Cindy.

_"This is actually the same ring that Brandon used when he proposed to me the first time,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You mean in back in college? This is the same ring?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Yes, it is,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Awww...sounds like fate brought you two back together,"_ said Cindy.

_"I think so too,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"You have to tell your father this story,"_ smiled Cindy.

_"Jim,"_ said Cindy loudly so that Jim can hear.

_"Mom, it's ok,"_ said Brandon who looks embarrassed.

_"No, this is a great love story. It shows how strong your love for each other is,"_ said Cindy who is getting excited.

Jim comes out of Sammy's room with Sammy on his back.

_"What's going on?"_ asked Jim.

_"Brandon and Kelly want to tell you how they got engaged,"_ replied Cindy.

_"Oh great. C'mon Sammy,"_ said Jim.

_"Giddy up, grandpa,"_ laughed Sammy.

They sit on the couch next to Cindy.

_"Cindy, maybe Brandon's right. We kind of would like to keep these things to ourselves,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's right. You see?"_' asked Brandon standing up to Cindy.

_"Alright. I guess you don't want to hear about how much Brandon was in love with you when he was in Washington,"_ said Cindy to Kelly.

_"Really?"_ asked Kelly who suddenly looks interested.

Jim and Cindy nod their head.

_"Mom, please. No more stories. Why don't we finish dinner?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No no no; dinner's ready. I want to hear this story,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"I'll tell it only if it's ok with you, Brandon,"_ said Cindy.

_"Please?"_ asked Kelly smiling at Brandon.

_"Looks like I don't have a choice,"_ said Brandon giving up.

_"Oh, don't worry. I won't make you look bad. It's actually really sweet,"_ smiled Cindy.

As Cindy starts to tell the story, we see Kelly starts to smile.

During dinner, everyone continues to discuss about Brandon and Kelly's wedding.

_"So have you two started preparing for the wedding?"_ asked Cindy.

Brandon and Kelly look at each other again.

_"Well, not exactly. Kelly and I thought it would be best to take things slow,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, we're in no rush,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's good. Enjoy your engagement. Then you might want to start with deciding on the month,"_ said Cindy.

_"Uh...yeah…sure...We were shooting for some time in the summer when we're both free,"_ said Brandon lying.

_"Uh...the summer might not be good since I might have to be there for summer school,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok then. How bout the fall?"_ asked Brandon.

_"That's the busiest time of the year,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So the Spring, then?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, that's when the spring semester starts,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That leaves Winter,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah; I think winter will work,"_ said Kelly.

_"Great. You see mom, we made a decision. You can stop worrying now,"_ said Brandon smiling.

_"Oh but it could get pretty cold. I'm not sure if that's good,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, it's Southern California. How cold can it get?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, you would know if you were here for the past few years. It could get pretty cold,"_ replied Kelly.

Jim and Cindy look at Brandon and Kelly going back and forth.

_"Sounds like you two have a lot to discuss,"_ said Jim.

_"Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time for the wedding and the honeymoon,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ smiled Kelly.

They kiss and everyone looks at them.

_"Looks like the honeymoon's already started,"_ joked Silver.

They break.

_"So Silver, how was your day?"_ asked Brandon trying to change the subject.

Silver looks at Brandon with a smile.

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed off to breakfast at the Peach Pit. We see Nat joining them in reminiscing about old times and memories.

After lunch, Brandon took Jim to see his office at the Chronicle and Kelly and Cindy took Sammy to the park.

Cindy and Kelly are sitting on a bench at a nearby park watching Sammy playing in the playground.

_"I can't believe he's already five,"_ said Cindy.

_"Yeah, neither can I,"_ said Kelly.

_"Time does fly by quick,"_ said Cindy.

_"Too quick. I still see him as my baby,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know this sounds weird but I still look at Brandon and Brenda the same way,"_ said Cindy.

_"Why is that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Because we're their mothers,"_ replied Cindy.

_"My kids may be all grown up but I'll always have the urge to protect them and keep them from getting hurt,"_ added Cindy looking at Kelly.

Kelly looked down after feeling that Cindy's remark was towards her.

_"Like from me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Cindy surprised.

_"Cindy, I'm sorry...,"_ said Kelly putting her hands on her head trying to come up with the right words to say.

_"Sorry about what?"_ asked Cindy confused.

_"For not realizing that Brandon was the father; for wasting everyone's time...,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You're not. Why would you think that?"_ asked Cindy.

_"I dunno. I felt like I've been apologizing to everyone lately about this. I just want to be forgiven,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly, I think the only person who you should forgive is you,"_ said Cindy.

Kelly looks up at Cindy.

_"So you and Jim are not mad?"_ asked Kelly.

Cindy pauses and looks at Kelly. Kelly looks back.

_"No, at first we were a little surprised about the news...we weren't sure what was going to happen. We were so worried about Brandon and Brenda growing old and lonely,"_ replied Cindy.

_"But we're so happy that you and Brandon worked things out,"_ added Cindy.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly leans in and gives Cindy a hug.

_"Well, I'm just thankful that you're making Brandon happy,"_ said Cindy.

_"I'm trying my best to,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know you are,"_ said Cindy.

_"I'm glad that Brandon and I are in a good place right now. I know we lost so much time when we were apart that I was afraid that it'll be hard to get back what we used to have,"_ said Kelly.

_"But it turns out that loving Brandon comes very naturally to me,"_ added Kelly.

_"Is that why he's been smiling all the time?"_ joked Cindy. 

_"It might be,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

They paused for a second.

_"Kelly, I know that the past few years haven't been easy for you. I heard about Dylan and Jackie. I'm really sorry,"_ said Cindy.

_"Thank you. With Dylan, it always complicated. We were trying to make it work but in our hearts, we knew we both wanted different things. I refused to believe it when my mom told me that he would never change,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just hated to admit that she was right,"_ added Kelly.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Cindy.

_"Thank you. Jackie's death was especially hard on Silver,"_ said Kelly.

Cindy looks at Kelly.

_"And what about you?"_ asked Cindy.

_"I tried to be strong for Silver but a part of me regrets not forgiving Jackie sooner. I just kept thinking that there would still be time to make things right,"_ replied Kelly.

_"She was reaching out to me and I waited till the last minute to reach back,"_ added Kelly.

_"The important thing is that you made things right before it was too late,"_ said Cindy.

_"I lost count of how many times I wanted to reconcile things with her but every time we would talk, we would get into an argument,"_ said Kelly.

_"About what?"_ asked Cindy.

_"We argued about a lot of things but mostly about Mel and Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I was defending Dylan, trying to hope that he'll come back and be a father when all along my mother was right. I guess I just didn't want to believe that,"_ added Kelly.

_"What if Dylan had been the man you wanted him to be? Would you rather be with him?"_ asked Cindy.

_"I don't know. I think I've been disappointed too many times to believe that there was anything left,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And how's that different from your relationship with Brandon?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Well aside from being attracted to one another, we both want the same thing,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Which is?"_ asked Cindy.

_"Each other and a family to love and care for,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And how does that make you feel?"_ asked Cindy. 

_"Like I'm the luckiest woman in the world,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly sees Sammy run to her and starts to smile.

_"Hi honey; what do you have there?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Here mommy; I got this for you,"_ replied Sammy holding a daisy flower.

Sammy hands the flower to Kelly.

_"Awww...thank you, honey,"_ said Kelly giving Sammy a kiss.

Sammy starts to run back to the playground.

_"Hey, where are you going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I have to get something for grandma,"_ replied Sammy.

Cindy smiles.

_"Ok. Don't be too long. We have to go back soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

_"Well, you must've done something right. Because Sammy is one terrific kid,"_ said Cindy.

_"Thanks. Yeah, I turn to him whenever I need someone to cheer me up. I forget all my worries. Nothing else matters,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kinda like whenever I'm with Brandon,"_ added Kelly.

_"I'm glad,"_ said Cindy.

_"If you don't mind me asking; how is Brandon as a father?"_ asked Cindy curiously.

_"He's great. But I always get the feeling like they're having too much fun and I have to step in and be the parent,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I used to feel the same way with Brandon and Jim,"_ said Cindy.

Cindy and Kelly both stare at each other smiling.

_"Like father like son,"_ said both Cindy and Kelly together.

They started to laugh.

_"Like the other day when they were playing almost till midnight. I walk in and they gave me this sad-puppy dog look. It was so cute,"_ smiled Kelly.

Cindy laughs.

_"So I assumed that Sammy is thrilled about the wedding,"_ said Cindy.

_"Yeah, we promised him that he can be the ring bearer,"_ said Kelly.

_"He's gonna look so cute in a tux,"_ smiled Cindy.

Kelly smiles.

_"Cindy, can I tell you something?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Of course, dear,"_ replied Cindy.

_"I know that Brandon and I said we would take our time with the wedding, I can't help but be so excited. I have so many ideas for the wedding and I just can't wait to use them,"_ said Kelly.

_"Does he know that?"_ asked Cindy.

_"No. I don't want to rush things like we did the first time. I just want things to go as smoothly as possible,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Me too. I know it's not in my place to intrude but I still think that you should tell him,"_ said Cindy.

_"I want to but I'm afraid I might scare him off. Do you think so?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kelly, I have not seen Brandon this happy in years. I'm sure he's just as excited as you are,"_ replied Cindy.

Kelly smiles.

Meanwhile at the Chronicle, Brandon is showing Jim around the office.

_"So, what do you think, dad?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Very impressive. I always knew you would make it big,"_ replied Jim.

_"Dad, this isn't as big as it seems. Most of the time, I just trying my best to keep this place from going under,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Still, this is what you always wanted,"_ said Jim.

_"Well, second to what I always wanted,"_ smiled Brandon correcting Jim.

_"So how are things with Kelly?"_ asked Jim.

_"Better than I thought it would. I'm glad I made the right decision of moving back here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You know, I'm really proud of you for turning your life around,"_ said Jim.

_"Dad, please, not that again,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, this is a good thing,"_ said Jim.

_"Dad, you say this to me every time we see each other. I think I deserve some credit,"_ said Brandon.

_"And you do. But until recently, your mother and I were just worried about you,"_ said Jim.

_"Then when we heard that you were seeing Kelly again, we just knew that you were in good hands,"_ added Jim.

_"Well, if you look at it that way,"_ said Brandon sarcastically.

_"Brandon, your mother and I are so proud of all your accomplishments at work. But we were just worried when every time we saw you, you seemed lonely and unhappy,"_ said Jim.

_"Was it that obvious? Besides there was nothing wrong with me being alone. I was busy with my work and traveling to date,"_ said Brandon.

_"If you were so happy; then why did you give it all up?"_ asked Jim.

_"I see it as trading in for something better,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

Jim pauses for a second.

_"Good answer,"_ said Jim.

_"You know I don't hear you giving Brenda the third degree,"_ said Brandon.

_"She's in a different situation,"_ said Jim.

_"How so?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well Brenda's no longer alone,"_ said Jim.

_"Who's Brenda seeing? Do I know him?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's not like that,"_ replied Jim.

_"Is it Dylan?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Jim.

_"Then who is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Jim.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"All she said was that she's with someone and she's happy,"_ replied Jim.

Brandon gives Jim a weird and confused look.

_"Don't give me that look. I'm just as clueless as you are,"_ said Jim.

Brandon gives Jim another weird look.

_"C'mon dad. Maybe a couple of drinks will get you to tell me,"_ joked Brandon.

Jim laughs and they leave the office.

That evening we see Brandon and Kelly holding each other on the porch bench.

Kelly is trying to enjoy the quietness with Brandon but all he could do is complain about Brenda.

_"I don't know what's up with Bren lately. She didn't use to be so distant with me. We used to share everything,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're still close. It's just that you both live very separate lives now,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's just that before you came back into my life, she was practically all I had to talk to,"_ said Brandon. 

Kelly smiles, leans in, and kisses Brandon.

_"That's sweet...but give your sister some credit. If it's something important, she'll tell you when she's ready,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"Ok...so what's with you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Why are you smiling?"_ asked Brandon smiling too.

_"Why? Can't a girl be happy because she has everything she could ever want in this world?"_ asked Kelly still smiling.

_"I dunno. It's just you were still tense with my parents being here and now you're all giddy,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I was but after having a very thorough talk with your mom, I feel much better,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, that's great, babe,"_ said Brandon giving Kelly a quick kiss on the cheek.

_"She also told me to be honest about the wedding,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

Brandon gives Kelly a confused look.

_"Why? Were you not being honest with me before?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's not that,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then, what is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I know that we agreed to take our time with planning the wedding. But I have a lot of ideas that I want to run by you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Such as?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well for starters, I know a church close by here that would be perfect for the wedding. And there's a great ballroom right next door for the reception,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon smiles as he listens to Kelly continue to talk about the wedding.

_"And we could have lilies everywhere and...,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly who noticed Brandon is smiling at her.

_"Nothing, it's just that hearing you go on and on about the wedding really shows me that you want this as much as I do,"_ said Brandon still smiling.

_"Well I do. What? You didn't think I want to get married?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, that's not it. I just wanted to make sure that we're in the same place,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Uh huh...I can't believe how little faith you have in me,"_ said Kelly sarcastically as she moves away from Brandon.

_"Well, I guess I was wrong. Forgive me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly playing along.

Brandon moves closer to Kelly again and starts to kiss her on her neck.

_"That's not fair. You know I can't resist that,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"That's why I doing it,"_ said Brandon going for Kelly's lips.

Kelly smiles and they kiss.

As Brandon pulls Kelly closer, they hear steps walking up to the house.

Brandon and Kelly break the kiss and sees Jim and Cindy.

_"Hey guys,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Hi; please don't mind us. Forget that we were ever here,"_ said Cindy as they start to turn the other way.

_"It's ok. We really weren't doing anything,"_ said Kelly.

_"We'll be in the house,"_ said Jim.

_"Guys, it's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"So how was your evening?"_ asked Kelly to Jim and Cindy.

_"Nice. We saw some of our old friends again,"_ said Cindy.

_"How are they?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing's changed,"_ joked Cindy.

_"We're actually getting pretty tired so we'll see you guys in the morning,"_ said Jim.

_"And leave you two alone,"_ added Cindy.

_"Thanks mom,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good night,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good night,"_ said Jim and Cindy.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon.

Jim and Cindy walk inside the house.

_"Now, where were we?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I believe my lips were here...am I right?"_ asked Brandon kissing Kelly's lips again.

_"I stand corrected,"_ said Kelly.

**Coming Next - Donna Martin shows up unexpectedly and assumes that she has a vital role in Brandon and Kelly's wedding.**

**Author's Note - **Even though it may not look that way at first but I do remember that this was the most difficult chapter for me to write. Most of which was because I had trouble coming up with dialogue for Jim and Cindy. My original idea was to have them loathe Kelly but knowing them, I knew they would never do that. For what it's worth, they love Kelly and supported the fact that she made Brandon happy.


	31. Made of Honor

Author's Note - This fanfic does not discuss Silver's bipolar storyline.

**Chapter 31 - Made of Honor**

It's a quiet evening at the house. We see Kelly and Silver planning the wedding. Everything including photos and paperwork is scattered all over the coffee table. Kelly opens up a big binder, showing more stuff for the wedding.

Silver walks from the kitchen to the living room with drinks in hand.

_"Here you go...did you want ice in yours?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, this is fine. Thanks,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No problem,"_ said Silver taking a seat next to Kelly.

Silver sees all the stuff that Kelly has in her binder.

_"Wow Kel, you really have a lot of stuff there,"_ said Silver.

_"Yes, this baby has everything we need to plan the perfect wedding from setting the date to planning the honeymoon,"_ said Kelly.

_"I think you and Brandon can plan the honeymoon part without me,"_ joked Silver.

_"Fair enough,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Did you make this yourself?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah. I started this when I planned for David and Donna's wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"It's been so long that I can barely remember what their wedding was like,"_ said Silver.

_"Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday. Donna looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. Everything from the catering to the flower arrangements were perfect...Most of all, it was because they were so in love,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I think that your wedding will be just as spectacular if not more,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Thanks but all I'm trying to do right now is make sure I don't forget anything,"_ said Kelly who starts to go through the paperwork again.

Kelly and Silver hear the doorbell ring. They look at each other.

_"I'll get it,"_ said Silver getting up to the door.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly who is still trying to find something in her binder.

Silver walks up and opens the door.

Silver sees Donna holding a baby carriage with her baby, Ruby inside.

_"Donna?"_ smiled Silver with a surprised look on her face.

_"Silver, hi!"_ said Donna loudly and smiling.

Donna puts down the baby carriage and hugs Silver.

Kelly hears Donna's name and walks up to the door to make sure she heard correctly.

_"Silver, did I just hear…?"_ asked Kelly walking up to the door.

_"KELLY!"_ said Donna who sees Kelly.

Kelly sees that it's really Donna at the door.

_"Oh my god, DONNA!,"_ said Kelly as she smiles, screams, and hug.

_"Oh my god...what are you doing here?"_ asked Kelly still surprised.

_"I came to visit you, silly. I heard my best friend was getting married. So it's only right for me to be here,"_ replied Donna.

_"Well, I'm so happy you came by,"_ said Kelly.

Ruby starts to squirm and Kelly finally notices her.

_"Awww, and how's my favorite little niece?"_ asked Kelly.

Ruby starts to cry.

_"Don't mind her. She's probably just hungry,"_ replied Donna.

_"Well, come on in and if you want, you can help us with the wedding,"_ said Kelly.

_"I would love to,"_ said Donna.

They all walk in. We see Donna carrying her suitcases into the house.

_"So, do you have a place to stay?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I figure I'd just go to a motel or something,"_ replied Donna.

_"No, that just won't do. You're staying here,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure? I don't want to intrude,"_ said Donna.

_"You're not intruding. We're family. You're always welcome here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Besides we have tons of catching up to do,"_ added Kelly.

_"Well, great,"_ said Donna smiling.

_"Donna, can I get you something to drink?"_ asked Silver.

_"Some water would be nice. Thanks Silver,"_ replied Donna.

_"Sure...coming right up,"_ said Silver who leaves to get the water.

Kelly and Donna sit on the couch. Kelly sees Ruby again and smiles.

_"May I hold her?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Of course. It's been so long. She should get acquainted with her aunt again,"_ replied Donna smiling.

Donna hands Ruby to Kelly.

Kelly holds Ruby and smiles.

_"I know. I haven't seen her since she was born,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I love what you've done with the place, Kel,"_ said Donna.

_"Thanks. I've been meaning to redecorate but I'm just too busy for that right now,"_ said Kelly.

_"Not to worry. I'm here if you need me,"_ said Donna.

_"Oh, that's ok. You don't have to go out of your way for me. Besides, you're here to have fun,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's not a big deal. I'll make a couple of calls. They'll send you a few samples to look over and you can decide when and how you want it done. It's a piece of cake,"_ said Donna.

_"Well, if you put it that way, how can I say no?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You really can't,"_ replied Donna smiling.

_"So how's everything?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Good. I'm about to launch a new line in the spring so I'm really excited about that,"_ said Donna.

_"Oooo...do you have any samples?"_ asked Silver coming back with Donna's glass of water.

Silver hands Donna her glass of water.

_"Thanks...No samples yet. But I'll be sure to send them to you once I'm finished,"_ said Donna.

_"And Silver, I think you're gonna like the clothes. I'm venturing into this grunge and hip hop motif that all the kids are into these days,"_ said Donna.

_"I can go for that. Thanks,"_ said Silver.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Donna.

_"So how's David? It seems like it's been so long since we talked,"_ asked Kelly.

_"He's good. He just signed a new rapper from Tokyo. He wanted to see you but he's there right now planning their world tour,"_ replied Donna.

_"Oh ok. I'm sure we'll see him at the wedding,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, sure,"_ said Donna.

_"We were just here talking about how lucky you and David are. You guys are so busy and successful with your career and yet, you guys are still so much in love,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, we're just one big happy family,"_ said Donna trying to give Kelly a smile.

_"But enough about me, how's Brandon and Sammy doing?"_ asked Donna.

_"They're good. They just went to a movie while Silver and I were planning for the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well...boys will be boys. It seems like you have to drag them and tied them up just to get them involved,"_ said Donna.

_"Oh, it's really not like that. I just wanted to work with some bridal plans with Silver. Brandon is very much involved. We're already talking about the dates, the location, and the rings,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I'm glad. Brandon is the type of guy who won't let down the woman he loves the most,"_ said Donna.

Kelly smiles.

_"Well, I would like to give a toast to your wedding and the three of us back together again,"_ said Donna who raises her glass.

Kelly and Silver pick up and raises their glasses joining Donna.

_"Here here,"_ said Donna, Kelly, and Silver.

Silver and Kelly take a sip from their glasses.

_"And I promise you, Kel, I'll be the best maid of honor ever,"_ said Donna.

Kelly's eyes bulge out and she almost chokes herself upon hearing Donna's statement.

Silver gives Kelly a weird look.

_"Are you alright?"_ asked Donna to Kelly.

_"Yeah...I was just ummm...relived that you're here to help me with the wedding now,"_ lied Kelly.

_"Well, that's what best friends are for; not to mention sisters,"_ smiled Donna.

_"Isn't that right__,__ Silver?"_ asked Donna.

_"That's right,"_ replied Silver who looks confused.

Silver looks at Kelly.

_"Right,"_ said Kelly who also looks confused.

They suddenly hear someone opening the door. Brandon and Sammy walk in.

Brandon and Sammy do not notice Donna in the living room as he and Sammy takes off their shoes near the door.

_"Hey, we're back,"_ said Brandon who still doesn't notice Donna right away.

_"You're back early,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, we didn't feel like getting something to eat,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, you're just in time because we got a special visitor,"_ said Kelly.

_"And who is that?"_ asked Brandon as he and Sammy walk into the living room.

_"Surprise,"_ smiled Donna.

_"Oh my god...Donna,"_ smiled Brandon as he goes to her.

They hug and he kisses Donna on her cheek.

_"You look good,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks. You look just as handsome as the last time I saw you,"_ said Donna.

_"And when was that?"_ asked Brandon.

Donna thinks for a second.

_"I really don't know,"_ said Donna as they laughed and hugged again.

_"Oh, it's so good to see you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Same here. It's just nice to be back,"_ said Donna.

_"Hi Aunt Donna,"_ said Sammy walking up to Donna.

Donna looks down and gives Sammy a big smile. She bends her knees to Sammy's eye level.

_"Well, hi Sammy,"_ said Donna as she hugs him.

_"You have gotten so big. Did you miss me?"_ asked Donna.

Sammy shrugs his shoulders.

_"I'll take that as a maybe,"_ laughed Donna who hugs him again.

Ruby starts to cry in Kelly's arms and Brandon notices.

_"And that would be Ruby,"_ smiled Donna.

Brandon goes to Kelly. Kelly hands Ruby to Brandon. He smiles as Ruby stops crying.

_"Looks like someone is happy to see me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Only because you never took the time to visit,"_ joked Donna.

_"Ok, that's my fault but I think I'm gonna have to stay put for a while because I can't resist this cute little face,"_ smiled Brandon looking at Ruby.

Ruby looks back at Brandon.

Brandon looks up at Kelly and sees that she's smiling at him.

_"Or this one,"_ smiled Brandon who kisses Kelly's cheek.

Kelly smiles and kisses him back.

_"So Donna, what brings you here?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"I am here to help you guys with your wedding, silly,"_ replied Donna.

Donna walks over to Kelly.

_"And as I told Kelly, I promise to be the best maid of honor you guys have ever seen,"_ smiled Donna who hugs Kelly tightly.

Brandon looks at Kelly with a confused look.

Later that night, Brandon and Kelly are in their bedroom.

_"So what am I gonna do?"_ asked Kelly climbing into bed.

_"Why don't you just tell her that Silver's your maid of honor?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because she came all the way here from Japan for this. I just don't want to disappoint her,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But won't Silver be disappointed?"_ asked Brandon.

_"There's no easy way out of this, is there?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Why don't you make Donna your bridesmaid?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I could. I mean, I was gonna ask her about that anyway,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly looks at Brandon with an unsure look.

They hear a knock on the door. They both look at the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Kelly.

Silver peels her head in.

_"Hey. Sorry but can I talk to you guys for a moment?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver walks in.

_"Kel, I just wanted to say that I'll completely understand if you choose Donna to be your maid of honor,"_ said Silver.

_"Wow Silver. That's incredibly thoughtful of you,"_ said Brandon who is looking at Kelly the entire time as he is trying to tell Kelly to do the right thing.

_"Good night you guys,"_ said Silver.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon.

Silver turns around to leave but Kelly stops her.

_"Silver, wait,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Silver who turns and faces Kelly.

_"I would love for you to be my maid of honor if you still want the job,"_ said Kelly.

_"Really? What about Donna?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'll talk to her tomorrow. You're who I want,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel. You won't regret this,"_ smiled Silver.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good night,"_ said Silver.

_"Good night Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Night Silver,"_ said Brandon.

Silver leaves.

Brandon turns and faces Kelly.

_"So how did that feel?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good,"_ replied Kelly giving Brandon a quick smile.

_"I'm proud of you. You did the right thing,"_ said Brandon giving Kelly a kiss.

_"The hard part is telling Donna,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sure Donna would understand,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I hope you're right,"_ said Kelly.

The next morning, we see Kelly waking up to the relaxing aroma.

She starts to stir and eventually wakes up. She turns to Brandon's side of the bed to find nobody there.

Still in her pajamas, she gets up. She followed the sweet smell of coffee and toast to the kitchen.

She smiled when she sees that breakfast had been prepared and Brandon at the dining table reading the morning newspaper.

Brandon looks up and sees Kelly.

_"Morning babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"And good morning to you,"_ said Kelly as she goes over to Brandon.

She puts her arms around him.

_"And I must say you have outdone yourself. You are by far, the sweetest guy I know,"_ said Kelly kissing Brandon.

_"As much as I would love to take the credit for it but this was already here when I got here,"_ said Brandon. 

_"So who made all this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Care to take a guess?"_ asked Brandon.

At that moment, Donna walks in from the front door carrying a bunch of flowers.

_"Donna,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good morning, Kel,"_ smiled Donna who looks very perky as she heads to the kitchen.

_"You guys got a vase that I can put this in?"_ asked Donna.

_"Sure. There's one under the sink,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly gets the vase for Donna. Donna puts the flowers in the vase with water and puts it on the dining table in front of Brandon.

_"Did you do all this, Donna?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, I did,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks but you really didn't have to do all this,"_ said Kelly.

_"Of course I did. This is just a little thank you for letting me stay here with you guys,"_ said Donna.

_"Well, we would've let you stay here anyway even if you didn't make us breakfast,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's no problem at all. I woke up early and had nothing better to do,"_ said Donna.

Silver and Sammy come into the kitchen.

_"Good morning,"_ said Sammy.

_"Good morning Sammy,"_ said Donna, Brandon, and Kelly.

_"Hey, something's different,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, Donna made breakfast for everyone,"_ said Kelly.

_"Care for some breakfast, Sammy?"_ asked Donna smiling at Sammy.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

Silver and Sammy sit down at the table and eat their breakfast.

_"So Donna, how long are you staying for?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, just a little while to help out with the wedding...that is if it's ok with you guys,"_ replied Donna.

_"Donna, this is delicious...I think I can speak for everyone and say that you are welcome to stay here as long as you like,"_ said Silver enjoying her breakfast.

_"Well ok...then. Is it really ok with you guys?"_ asked Donna to Brandon and Kelly.

Brandon doesn't answer and looks at Kelly.

_"Sure...you know you're always welcome here,"_ said Kelly with a confused look.

_"Oh that's great. And I promise it won't be long,"_ said Donna.

_"Donna, don't be silly. We're family,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Great...are you up for some wedding planning tonight?"_ asked Donna to Kelly.

_"Sure...Silver, are you free tonight?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel but I've already made plans with Annie for tonight,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh...how bout tomorrow night?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I can't. I have a big exam the next day,"_ replied Silver.

_"Guys, how bout this? Kelly and I will start and Silver, you can join us whenever you have the time,"_ asked Donna.

_"Donna, that's a really good idea but I really want Silver to be a part of this,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, that's ok. I'm sure you guys can handle this without me,"_ replied Silver.

_"But Silver...,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, it's ok. I understand,"_ said Silver who obviously is not happy that Kelly didn't tell Donna about making her maid of honor.

Later that night, Donna and Kelly are planning for the wedding. We also see scrapbooks and photo albums scattered all over the coffee table. Obviously, they've been doing more catching up than preparing for the actual wedding. Both of them are laughing and holding a glass of wine.

_"Well, I would like to make a toast to our long-lasting friendship and to the future Mrs. Walsh,"_ said Donna raising her glass.

_"Here here,"_ laughed Kelly toasting Donna's glass.

They take a sip of their wine.

_"Oh, I better stop or else I'm gonna lose my concentration,"_ said Kelly who is feeling a little drunk.

_"Good thing because we're out of wine,"_ said Donna.

They start laughing.

_"Well, this was fun,"_ said Donna.

_"Yeah, I wish we could've spent more time on the wedding,"_ said Kelly.

_"There will be plenty of time for that. I'm here for as long as you need me,"_ said Donna.

_"Donna, you don't have to do that. I know you're busy. In fact there's something I need to tell you,"_ said Kelly.

_"What is it?"_ asked Donna.

_"First of all, you're definitely one of my best friends; in fact we're sisters. We've been through so much...,"_ replied Kelly trying to delay telling Donna.

_"Kel, what is it?"_ asked Donna trying to hurry Kelly along.

_"I think it's great that you wanted to be my maid of honor but the thing is that I've already asked Silver,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh,"_ said Donna who looks down embarrassed.

_"Donna, I'm so sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, you don't have to be. I just feel so stupid. It's my fault to assume something like this. I mean, we haven't seen each other in years. Of course, you're gonna have another best friend,"_ said Donna.

_"Donna, it's not like that. Silver was just there for Brandon and me when we were going through our problems and we both feel that she help brought us back together,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's fine. I understand,"_ said Donna disappointed.

_"Now, if you don't mind, I have some packing to do,"_ added Donna. 

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Back home,"_ replied Donna who starts to get up.

_"Now?"_ asked Kelly surprised.

Kelly gets up from the couch.

_"You don't need me here,"_ replied Donna. 

_"Yes, I do. I still want you to be my bridesmaid,"_ said Kelly.

_"Look Kel, I don't need your pity, alright?"_ asked Donna.

_"Donna, I'm not trying to pity you. I was gonna ask you anyway,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Just don't do me any favors,"_ said Donna getting mad.

_"Why are you acting like this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How am I supposed to react?"_ asked Donna.

_"Not like this...is there something wrong with me choosing Silver?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, but I think I do deserve to be your maid of honor considering how much I supported you guys when you first started going out,"_ replied Donna.

_"Wait a minute...,"_ said Kelly who gets interrupted by Donna.

_"No, you wait...not to mention, you were my maid of honor,"_ said Donna.

_"And you were mine,"_ argued Kelly.

_"That doesn't count. It didn't go through,"_ said Donna.

Kelly looks at Donna mad.

_"So is that my fault?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It certainly wasn't mine,"_ replied Donna.

_"What do you want me to do? Make you my maid of honor too?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Do whatever the hell you want. Because I don't even want to be a part of your wedding...that is, if there is even gonna be one,"_ replied Donna who starts to leave.

Kelly looks really mad right now.

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It means that I'll believe it when I see it,"_ replied Donna.

_"For your information, Brandon and I ARE getting married with or without you there,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I seriously hope you're a better friend to him than you are to me,"_ said Donna.

_"I'll be outta here by tomorrow,"_ added Donna.

Kelly watches as Donna storms off to her guest room. Donna slams the door behind her.

Brandon and Kelly are in bed.

_"Can you believe her?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I guess she took it much worse than I thought,"_ replied Brandon.

_"No kidding. I can't believe the things she said about me,"_ said Kelly.

_"That doesn't sound like her. I'm sure she didn't mean it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Or that she was jealous of Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Or maybe she just feels left out,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, what do you want me to do? I did offer her to be my maid of honor too,"_ said Kelly.

_"And what did she say?"_ asked Brandon.

_"She said she didn't want to be a part of the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What am I gonna do?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I would just leave her alone for a while. I'm sure she'll get over it eventually,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I don't have much time. She said she's leaving tomorrow,"_ said Kelly. 

_"Then we'll talk to her in the morning,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon.

_"Am I the bad person here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. It's not your fault. Is she asleep already?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know. Why?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Maybe you can talk to her now,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't want to talk to her if she's gonna yell at me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Suit yourself but I think it'll help you sleep if you talk to her,"_ said Brandon who gives Kelly a quick goodnight kiss before resting his head on the pillow.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good night,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly turns off the lights and tries to go to sleep.

Some time goes by and we see that Kelly is still wide awake in bed. She thought about waking Brandon up so that she'll have someone to talk to...but doesn't. She gets out of bed and gets out the door. She closes the door behind her.

On her way back from the bathroom, Kelly walks past the guest bedroom where Donna is staying. She sees that the door is open. She softly knocks on the door before entertaining.

_"Donna?"_ asked Kelly.

Kelly doesn't hear or see Donna. Instead she hears Ruby stirring and softly crying. Kelly goes over the crib and pick up Ruby.

_"Awww Ruby...it's ok,"_ said Kelly as she tries to stop Ruby from crying.

_"Where's mommy?"_ asked Kelly as she walks out of the room.

Ruby stops crying and starts to quiet down.

As she started to look for Donna, she hears Donna talking on the phone. She quietly follows Donna's voice to the living room. Kelly stops as she sees Donna on the phone. Donna doesn't notices Kelly.

We only hear Donna's side of the conversation.

_"I'm trying my best to, ok?"_ said Donna talking on the phone.

_"Well, what do you expect me to do? You haven't been returning my calls,"_ said Donna.

_"It's not my fault you're busy. I'm busy too,"_ said Donna.

_"No, you can't. She's staying with me!,"_ said Donna loudly waking up Ruby.

Ruby starts crying. Donna turns around and sees Kelly holding Ruby.

_"I can't talk now. I gotta go,"_ said Donna.

_"Yeah, bye,"_ said Donna.

_"Sorry, I wasn't listening,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. Did I wake you?"_ asked Donna.

_"No, I just heard Ruby stirring,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Donna.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Kelly walking towards Donna.

Kelly gives Ruby to Donna. Kelly turns around and starts to walk back to her room.

_"Kel?"_ asked Donna.

Kelly turns around.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ replied Donna with a tear in her eye.

_"Do you wanna talk?"_ asked Kelly.

Donna gives Kelly a small smile. Kelly smiles back.

We see Kelly and Donna talking mid-conversation.

_"When was the last time you saw him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno. A couple of weeks ago, I guess,"_ replied Donna. 

_"How does that make you feel?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"It hurts. I even thought about moving back here and opening up a store in L.A.,"_ replied Donna.

_"Then maybe he'll want to join me and we can spend more time together,"_ added Donna.

_"That sounds great. Why don't you tell him that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I did. He said that we should figure out a schedule on seeing Ruby,"_ replied Donna.

Donna turns and looks at Kelly.

_"So we separated,"_ said Donna.

Kelly continues to look at Donna speechless.

_"I had no idea,"_ said Kelly.

_"We were so happy, Kel. We didn't have much money or anything else but we had each other. Then our work just got in the way,"_ said Donna.

_"Why don't you go back to him and make him listen to you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Don't you think I've already tried that? He doesn't even have time to return my calls. I told him I was planning on visiting you guys but he never responded,"_ replied Donna.

_"So I thought I'd just come here and forget about my problems back home,"_ added Donna.

_"But don't you guys deserve another chance?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"Kel, you just don't get it. I've been trying to work this out for almost a year now,"_ replied Donna.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly who takes Donna head and rests it against her shoulders.

_"I just never thought it come to this,"_ said Donna.

_"You're still welcome to stay here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel but I think it's best for me if I just go home,"_ said Donna.

_"You sure you want to do that so soon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I just want to get this over with. I'm tired of running away from my problems,"_ replied Donna.

_"I understand. You always got a place to stay here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel,"_ said Donna who gives Kelly a small smile.

_"Come here,"_ said Kelly who goes and hug Donna.

We see Kelly going back to her bedroom. She quietly gets back into bed. She took a glance at the time and at Brandon. She smiles and gently puts her arm around Brandon and starts to stroke him slowly, trying to wake him up.

_"Yes?"_ asked Brandon still with his eyes closed.

_"I'm sorry to wake you but I really need to talk to you, Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Can it wait till morning?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm afraid that it'll be too late,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Is this about Donna?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes...Brandon, please,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon opens his eyes slowly and looks at Kelly.

_"Ok, I'm listening,"_ said Brandon.

Some time goes by and we still see Brandon and Kelly talking in bed.

_"I hate to say it but I don't want to end up like them,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, we won't. We see each other every day,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah and so did they. It just seems to me that everyone we know can't make a relationship work,"_ said Kelly.

_"So what are you saying?"_ asked Brandon who is getting worried.

_"I dunno. I'm suddenly very worried...and scared,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Let me ask you this...if you think we wouldn't make it, would you still want to get married?"_ asked Brandon.

A part of Brandon is now very scared of how Kelly would reply. He too was saddened by how David and Donna's marriage had turned out and wouldn't want the same to happen to him and Kelly. He didn't know what his future will hold. All he knows is that he wants Kelly to be a part of it. And for that, he is grateful. All he hopes now is that Kelly feels the same way.

Kelly smiles at Brandon.

_"I don't want to think that. All I do know is that I regret that our first wedding didn't go through. We already lost so much time. I don't want to do that again,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly takes Brandon's hand. He pulls her closer to him. They kiss.

_"Hey I got an idea,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'm listening,"_ smiled Brandon.

The next day, we see Donna getting her luggage out to the living room.

_"Thanks for coming. I just wish you can stay a little while longer,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure you can't stay for just one more day?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I wish I could but David and I are meeting with our lawyers tomorrow,"_ replied Donna.

_"What are you going to say when you see him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't know. I don't even know if I even know him anymore,"_ replied Donna. 

_"Well, call me if you need me for anything,"_ said Kelly.

_"I will,"_ said Donna.

They hug.

_"Bye Silver. And I'm sorry for the whole maid of honor confusion,"_ said Donna.

_"It's ok. We're all each other's' maid of honors,"_ said Silver.

_"Well, I think with you, Kelly is in very good hands,"_ said Donna.

They hug.

_"I wish Brandon was here. I want to say good-bye to him,"_ asked Donna.

_"Oh, he just left me a message saying that he'll meet us at the airport,"_ replied Kelly.

_"He didn't have to do that. Isn't it a long drive from the office?"_ asked Donna.

_"No, it's no big deal. Plus, he said he has a surprise for you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What is it?"_ asked Donna.

_"I don't know. But he said he knows you'll love it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I hope it's something to keep me calm during my flight,"_ joked Donna.

Kelly starts to laugh as well.

_"Well, I must be going. I'll see you two at the wedding,"_ said Donna.

_"Yes and I hope you'll come back and visit again before the wedding. I still want you to be a part of it,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel. I'll be happy to,"_ smiled Donna.

_"Take care,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Donna.

They hug.

Sammy runs out of his room. He goes to Donna.

_"Ooooo, I knew I forgot to say good-bye to somebody. Good bye Sammy,"_ said Donna bending down to give Sammy a hug.

_"Please don't go,"_ said Sammy.

_"Sorry Sammy. But I promise I'll be back soon, ok?"_ asked Donna.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Now, you have to come back. He doesn't forget promises,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'll be back...I promise,"_ smiled Donna.

_"Ready?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Donna.

_"Silver, I'll be back in about two hours. Call me if you need anything,"_ said Kelly.

_"Will do. Bye,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

They walk out of the house and into Kelly's car.

We see Kelly and Donna at the airport waiting for Brandon.

_"Are you sure he's coming?"_ asked Donna.

_"Yeah, Brandon said he'll be here. I know he really wanted to say good-bye,"_ replied Kelly.

As they continue to wait, they hear an announcement over the pager.

_"Passengers for Flight 64 to Tokyo, Japan, please board at Gate 31 now."_

_"Kel, I think I gotta go soon. I don't want to miss my flight,"_ said Donna.

_"Donna, just a few more minutes. He'll be here,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly gets worried until she finally sees Brandon waving to her.

_"Oh, there he is,"_ said Kelly smiled

_"Brandon,"_ said Donna.

_"Hey Don. Sorry, it took me so long,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. You didn't have to go to all this. We'll say goodbye next time,"_ said Donna.

They hug.

_"I understand but I have someone here who really wanted to see you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Who?"_ asked Donna.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Brandon talking to someone.

They all turn around and see David walking to them.

_"David?"_ asked Donna.

_"Hey Donna,"_ replied David.

_"What are you doing here?"_ asked Donna. 

_"I came here to see you and was wondering if you still want to talk,"_ replied David.

They hear another announcement over the pager.

_"Passengers for Flight 64 to Tokyo, Japan. This is your final boarding call at Gate 31."_

_"I don't think I have anything left to say to you,"_ said Donna.

_"Donna, please. David came all this way. The least you could do is to talk to him,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you want to talk about?"_ asked Donna who is still surprised.

_"Us. I have all the time in the world,"_ replied David still looking at Donna.

Donna looks at Kelly.

_"What about the flight?"_ asked Donna.

_"Don't worry about these. I'll have a little talk with the airlines. I'm sure they give you your money back,"_ replied Kelly taking Donna's plane ticket and Ruby.

_"Please?"_ asked David.

_"Ok,"_ replied Donna who looks scared.

_"We'll leave you two alone for a bit,"_ said Brandon.

_"We'll be by the waiting area if you need us,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Donna.

As Brandon and Kelly walk away, Donna looks at David not knowing what to say.

_"I can't believe you're here,"_ said Donna.

_"Yeah, I can't either...I just got an urgent call last night from Brandon and Kelly telling me that you really want me here,"_ said David.

_"I did,"_ said Donna.

_"Do you still?"_ asked David. 

_"I don't know. David, I don't get how you come running when Brandon and Kelly asks you to but you won't come when your own wife asks you to,"_ replied Donna.

_"Does that matter, Donna? I'm here. We're here. Now lets talk,"_ said David. 

_"Don't rush me, David; ok?"_ asked Donna. 

_"Fine take all the time you need,"_ replied David who starts to walk away.

_"Go ahead; leave. I know you don't want to be here. So quit pretending like you care and go,"_ said Donna who starts to cry.

David turns around and sees Brandon and Kelly looking at them from their chairs. He turns around and sees Donna crying.

David turns and walks to Donna. He put his arms around her, holding her close to him. Donna lets loose of her emotions and embraces David by holding him tight. It feels so good for them to hold each other again. This is the closest moment either of them had with each other in a long time.

_"It's ok. It's ok,"_ said David trying to comfort Donna.

_"I just want to go back to the way thing were. How can we have gone from being so happy to this?"_ asked Donna still with tears in her eyes.

_"I don't know...but I'm here now...and I'm listening,"_ said David.

Donna looks up at David.

_"Do you mean that?"_ asked Donna.

_"Yes. I miss you. I miss us,"_ replied David.

_"I miss you too,"_ said Donna.

They hug again.

David and Donna are sitting by the airport cafe drinking coffee and talking.

_"So what do we do now?"_ asked Donna. 

_"Well, I'm hoping we can go back home and work on us slowly...one day at a time,"_ replied David. 

Donna slowly smiles.

_"What about your world tour?"_ asked Donna. 

_"I'm not doing it,"_ replied David.

_"But David, you worked so hard. I'm sure there's a lot riding on this,"_ said Donna. 

_"There is. I was thinking about that on the way over here. I figure I can help manage the tour at home,"_ said David.

_"I still don't get what suddenly changed your mind about being with me,"_ said Donna confused.

_"Brandon and Kelly called me last night and basically made me realized how much of a jerk I've been...and that my career is not worth losing you,"_ said David.

_"I got so caught up with my career that I never thought it would come to this. I don't want to be that guy wakes up one day rich but alone. Brandon told me about how he lost so much time with Kelly when all he had to do was come and talk to her. Tours will come and go but in the end, you and Ruby are all I have,"_ added Donna.

_"So, you're sure you're not doing this just because they ask you to?"_ asked Donna.

_"No Donna, this is me talking this time,"_ replied David.

_"And I'll be here to listen,"_ smiled Donna. 

_"I love you, Donna,"_ said David.

_"I love you too, David,"_ said Donna.

They lean in and kiss.

They don't notice Brandon and Kelly walking towards them. They turned and look at them when they hear Ruby crying.

_"We didn't want to interrupt you guys but think somebody misses you two,"_ said Kelly.

_"Not as much as I miss her,"_ said David taking Ruby from Kelly.

_"Hi Ruby. Daddy misses you so much,"_ smiled David holding Ruby.

Ruby stops crying and Donna smiles. Donna leans closer to David. They smile at Ruby before looking at each other again. They smile and kiss.

_"Awww...so I'm guessing, everything's ok between you two?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Yes. Thank you guys for giving our marriage another try,"_ replied Donna. 

_"No, hey. We didn't do anything,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, I beg to differ. If it wasn't for you guys, I would be making the biggest mistake of my life. I can't thank you two enough for making me realize that,"_ said David.

_"Well, we weren't ready to give up on you two just yet,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, as long as we are friends, you two are stuck together,"_ affirmed Kelly.

_"Nothing wrong with that,"_ smiled David smiling at Donna.

_"So what do you say, we all get some lunch?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Donna.

_"Yeah, I'm starving,"_ said David.

_"How bout you, hun?"_ asked Kelly to Brandon.

_"Sure, I got time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Great, let's go. I'll grab your bags,"_ said Kelly as she and Brandon grab Donna's bags.

_"Thanks,"_ said Donna.

_"Before I forget, congratulations you guys,"_ said David.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Kelly and Brandon.

_"So Bran, do you need a best man because I'm free,"_ smiled David.

_"We need to have a little talk, Silver,"_ smiled Brandon.

Brandon puts his arm around David and whispers something in his ear. David bursts out laughing.

_"Ok man. I understand,"_ said David who is trying to contain himself from laughing any further.

They smile as they all walk out of the airport terminal.

Elsewhere...

Someone takes out a cellphone. We don't see who it is. The phone shows that he has one missed call.

_"Thursday, Jan 15. You have one new message. Press 2 to play the first message."_

He pressed a button to play the message.

_"Hey man, it's Brandon. I just wanted to see how you are. Happy New Year. I'm not sure if you got my last message but Kelly and I are getting married and I would still love for you to be one of my best men...so give me a call back either way. Talk to you later; bye,"_ said Brandon.

He presses a button.

_"Message deleted."_

He closes his phone.

**Coming Next - Brandon and Kelly recall what really happened in Washington D.C. **


	32. Remembering the Past: Part 1

**Author's Note** - The following 3 parts will be a story within the main story. You'll understand what I mean once you start reading it. I had originally used the three parts as a prequel to the story you are currently reading. However, after receiving feedback from a few friends of mine, I was told that the prequel was too long and that it easily gave away some important plot lines in the main story. I thought about scrapping the prequel altogether but because I love it so much, I wanted to incorporate it in a way that it won't ruin the main storyline. Therefore, I've decided to simply have Brandon and Kelly tell the story of how their time together in Washington D.C.

Thanks for your patience and for reading. Plenty more chapters to come!

**Chapter 32 - Remembering the Past - Part 1 **

Brandon and Kelly are standing in Sammy's room, watching Sammy sleep.

_"Awww...he's looks so peaceful,"_ said Kelly adoring her son.

Brandon smiles and wraps his arms around Kelly from behind. Kelly smiles as they continue to look at Sammy.

They don't notice Silver walking up to them with her laptop.

_"Hey, what are you guys looking at?"_ asked Silver.

_"Shhhhhh,"_ said both Brandon and Kelly.

_"He just went to sleep,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sorry, but when you two have a chance, I want to run something by you for the wedding,"_ said Silver.

_"What is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Guys, let's talk in the living room and let Sammy sleep,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, follow me,"_ said Silver.

Kelly turns off Sammy's bedroom lights and closes the door behind her as they walk into the living room.

They all take a seat on the couch. Brandon and Kelly are looking at Silver as she tries to get something on her laptop to show up.

_"So, at first, I was thinking that it would be cool for me as maid of honor to say what I thought about you two,"_ said Silver.

_"Well, I think we'll love that,"_ said Kelly.

_"But then I thought, instead of just telling everybody what I think, why not show it?"_ asked Silver with a big smile on her face.

Brandon and Kelly look at each other, then at Silver confused.

_"Where exactly are you going with this?"_ asked Brandon.

_"This,"_ replied Silver who turns the laptop towards Brandon and Kelly and showing them a video.

The video plays. Basically, the video is very similar to the farm video that Silver made about Annie in the spinoff pilot. Fortunately, this video has a romantic theme to it. But it seems that Brandon and Kelly are not amused. They start to cringe as they watch more of the video. Finally the video ends and they turn their heads toward Silver.

_"So, what do you guys think?"_ asked Silver.

_"You're planning to show this?"_ asked Brandon, who still has a weird look on his face.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Silver.

_"In front of people?"_ asked Kelly.

Silver's smile frowns.

_"Why, what's the problem?"_ asked Silver who has a worried look.

_"Silver, don't take this the wrong way but I don't think this is the right video for our wedding,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why not? I thought you two would love it,"_ asked Silver.

_"I mean, it's both funny and romantic,"_ added Silver.

_"Yes, it is...but none of it really shows much about how we feel about each other,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh...I'm sorry,"_ said Silver who looks sad.

Looking at Silver, Brandon and Kelly now feel bad.

_"Oh hun, we're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings,"_ said Kelly giving Silver a sad look.

_"It's ok. Thanks for being honest,"_ said Silver who still looks down.

_"Silver, why don't you just tell everyone exactly how you feel about us?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly nods in approval.

_"Ok. I just love the fact how you continue to make each so happy,"_ said Silver.

Brandon and Kelly smile at Silver's comment.

_"And the fact that you kept finding yourselves back to each other no matter how far you two are apart,"_ said Silver.

_"Awww...that's very sweet,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"And true,"_ added Brandon.

_"I really loved how somehow you, Kel always go to Washington just to see Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"And somehow I'm always surprised to open the door to find her there,"_ said Brandon.

_"You didn't think you would've gotten rid of me that easily, did ya?"_ asked Kelly joking with Brandon.

_"Not even for a second,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

They lean in and kiss. Kelly puts her hands on Brandon's face as they get a little caught up in the moment. They stop when they realize that Silver is smiling and looking at them.

_"Sorry,"_ said Kelly who is a little embarrassed.

_"No, this is what I'm talking about. I want to show that,"_ said Silver.

_"That's a little too private, Silver,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, not the kissing. I want everyone at the wedding to know how in love you two are with each other,"_ said Silver.

_"I'm sure everybody who'll be there knows that,"_ said Brandon.

Silver suddenly thinks of something.

_"You know what I always wanted to know?"_ asked Silver.

_"What's that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I want to know what happened in Washington when you two spent that week together,"_ replied Silver.

Brandon and Kelly look at each other with weird looks.

_"Why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because that's the last piece of the story I need,"_ replied Silver.

_"The last piece of what story?"_ asked Kelly.

_"The love story that I want to tell at the wedding,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ummm...SIlver, don't take this the wrong way but we don't think that's inappropriate to talk about at our wedding,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why? I mean it all worked out the way it was supposed to,"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, but there are some things that happened that we just don't want to remember,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Like what?"_ asked Silver suddenly very curious.

_"That you two slept together?"_ asked Silver.

Brandon and Kelly quickly turned and give Silver a mean look.

_"No, I definitely wanted to remember that,"_ said Kelly.

_"After all, it was by far one of the most loving experiences of my life,"_ added Kelly smiling at Brandon.

Brandon smiles back.

_"Mine too,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Then what is it? If it was so good, then why can't I know more about it?"_ asked Silver.

Brandon and Kelly look at each other as if they are ready to give up and tell Silver what happened.

They turn and look at Silver.

_"Ok, we'll tell you what happened. But you better keep your love story clean at the wedding,"_ said Kelly.

_"Don't worry. You have my word,"_ said Silver smiling.

_"I must warn you that it gets pretty sad towards the end,"_ warned Kelly.

_"I can take it,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok, then,"_ said Kelly.

_"Should I tell it or do you want to tell it?"_ asked Kelly to Brandon.

Brandon looks at Kelly.

_"Kel, I don't think we should tell the story,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Honey, it's ok; I got over it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I haven't__,__"_ said Brandon.

_"Don't feel bad. It'll be ok. I promise,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly and stays silent.

Silver gets attentive as Kelly starts telling the story.

**Flashback to...Washington D.C. - 2002**

Brandon has been writing for the New York Chronicle ever since he left his home in Beverly Hills in 1998. For four years, he has written many local stories on his town as well as some random columns from his personal life. Even though he was no longer a novice in journalism, he still believed he hasn't found his big break yet.

Brandon is in constant pursuit for greatness, just like he is now. We see him alone in his apartment in a t-shirt and jeans. The news is on TV and as every news story goes by, he gets more depressed. He has a pen and notepad next to him.

_"Now, that's a great story. Why can't I get a story like that?"_ asked Brandon to himself.

He takes a final chug of the soda that was on the coffee table before throwing the soda in the trash.

He turns off the TV, gets up from the couch, and walk towards his bedroom.

But he turns around when he hears his doorbell ring.

He has a confused look on his face as it was kind of late. Besides, he wasn't expecting anybody.

_"Hello?"_ asked Brandon to the door.

_"Brandon?"_ asked a woman on the other side.

_"Yeah, who are you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's Kelly,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Brandon who is still confused.

_"Kelly Taylor? Your friend from Beverly Hills,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon raced to the door to make sure he heard her correctly. He took a look on the peephole to see that it is Kelly Taylor at his doorstep.

He opened the door immediately.

_"Kelly,"_ said Brandon surprised.

_"Hi Brandon,"_ said Kelly going to hug Brandon.

_"Hi Kelly...,"_ said Brandon hugging Kelly.

They let go of each other.

_"What are you doing here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I was visiting a friend and I thought I would look you up,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Is this a good time? Can I come in?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon, still in shocked, realizes that they're still at the front door.

_"Oh, of course; please come in. I'm sorry,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly walks in carrying a suitcase. She takes a quick look at the place.

_"Are you busy? Because I can come back another time,"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, not all. I was just sitting around not doing anything,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Please sit down. I'm sorry about the mess,"_ said Brandon who is trying to straightening things up.

_"Brandon, it's ok. You don't have to clean up for me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, can I get you anything? Something to drink?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure...water would be great,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

He goes to the kitchen to get Kelly's drink of water.

Kelly begins to look around Brandon's apartment. It was really different from The Walsh House but it was cozy.

Brandon comes back with Kelly's glass of water and hands it to her.

Brandon sits on the couch next to her.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly taking a sip of the water.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

_"So...,"_ said Kelly.

_"So...,"_ said Brandon not knowing what to say.

_"You look great,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Thanks; so do you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"So who do you know in Washington?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Who?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"You said you were visiting a friend in Washington,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh, she was an old client of mine. I was here for her wedding,"_ said Kelly.

_"Did you have a good time?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I did,"_ smiled Kelly.

They continue to look at each other without saying much.

_"You know I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come by here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why not?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, it's just that I know you're a busy guy, Brandon. After all, you're a big time reporter now. I don't want to intrude,"_ replied Kelly.

_"It's not as glamorous as it sounds. It still seems like all I'm doing is writing local stories; nothing big,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, there's nothing wrong with local stories. After all, if I remember correctly, that's what attracted me to you in the first place,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"And why is that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I loved how you make the small stories sound big. It really makes a difference,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Anytime,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon just smiles at Kelly for a bit.

_"I forgot when was the last time we've spoke. How have you been?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm doing ok,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Yeah, just working?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Yeah; there's not much else to do since almost everyone has moved on,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's what I heard,"_ said Brandon.

_"Have you spoken to anyone else?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not really. I still speak to Steve once in a while. But not really anyone else,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You know something?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I blame you for this,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Me?"_ asked Brandon surprised at Kelly.

_"Yeah, you were the first one to leave. Everyone just started to follow your lead,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Wait, hold on a minute. If I remember correctly, Brenda was the first one to leave,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Oh right. It was sad to see her go but I had somebody else to keep me occupied,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon knew who she was referring to and smiles back at Kelly.

_"So you were just using me because you missed Brenda?"_ asked Brandon making a joke.

_"Ok, this conversation has gotten a little out of hand,"_ replied Kelly laughing.

Brandon doesn't respond and waits for Kelly to answer.

_"But to answer your question; No, I never saw you as Brenda. You were definitely more than a friend,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good to know,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, how's Dylan been? I tried calling him a few times,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Dylan's doing ok. We don't get to see each other that much anymore,"_ replied Kelly looking down.

_"Everything ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, everything's fine. He wanted to come with me to Washington but he had a last minute job, which of course he takes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, give him my regards the next time you see him,"_ said Brandon.

_"I will,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, how long are you staying in Washington?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Just for another day. I'm leaving tomorrow,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What? So soon?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I have to get back to work,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, the flight's at 4pm so I guess I should leave around 2pm,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, how bout lunch tomorrow?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's ok Brandon; you don't have to leave your work for me. I know you're busy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I am but I always have time for a friend, especially one I haven't seen in years,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok, since you put it that way; sure,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok then. I'll call you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly gets up.

_"It's getting late. I better be going,"_ said Kelly.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I think I'm just gonna check into a hotel or something,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok...but you know you can stay here if you want to,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks Brandon but I can't impose on your space,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why not? There's plenty of room for the both of us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Really? Where do you suppose I'm going to sleep?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'll tell you what...you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, that's really sweet of you but I'm not gonna take your bed,"_ said Kelly.

_"Suit yourself. But I must warn you; the couch isn't that comfortable,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Brandon, I didn't mean it like that...,"_ laughed Kelly.

_"I'll just go to a motel and we'll get together tomorr...,"_ added Kelly as Brandon interrupts her.

_"Kel, you're my friend. We haven't seen each other in a long time. Please stay. I really want you to,"_ said Brandon taking Kelly's hand.

Kelly looks back at Brandon.

_"Ok, I'll stay,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good. I'll be nice to have some company,"_ said Brandon.

_"Is it ok if I take a shower and change?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Be my guest,"_ replied Brandon.

_"The bathroom's right in there,"_ added Brandon pointing to where the bathroom is.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly opening her suitcase.

_"Let me bring this to your room,"_ said Brandon trying to take Kelly's suitcase.

_"Brandon, I said it's ok. I'll sleep on the couch,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, really. It's no big deal,"_ said Brandon.

They continue to look at each other.

_"You sure?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, I'm sure,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ smiled Kelly.

Later that night, we see Brandon trying to readjust the couch to make himself comfortable.

He goes to turn off the light in the living room when Kelly enters wearing a flannel night shirt and shorts. Brandon notices and looks at her.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey...just wanna say goodnight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Goodnight,"_ said Brandon.

_"Last chance to change your mind about me sleeping in your bed,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"For the last time, it's fine,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Ok, good night,"_ said Kelly.

_"Goodnight,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon turns off the lights and lies back down on the couch.

Kelly walks back into Brandon's room. She takes a look around the room before walking to the bed. She sees a scrapbook on Brandon's nightstand. She opens it and sees a bunch of articles written by him and smiles. She climbs into the bed and starts to flip through the scrapbook.

It has been a long time since Kelly has read Brandon's articles. She can see that Brandon's style of writing hasn't change. Even after going from a small local paper at The Beverly Beat to writing for a major metropolitan newspaper like the New York Chronicle, Brandon still writes like he cares about the stories and the people involved.

The next morning, the light shined through the window of Brandon's room waking up Kelly. She rubs her eyes. She sits up and takes a second to realize where she is. She eventually gets up and walks out of Brandon's bedroom.

After using the restroom, she walks out back out to the living room to find nobody there. She sees that breakfast is prepared on the kitchen table. She walks up to it and sees a note from Brandon.

_"Hey Kel, sorry I had to go to work early. I'll call you later for lunch. Enjoy your breakfast,"_ said Brandon on the note.

Kelly smiles. She sits down and eats her breakfast.

At The New York Chronicle, we see Brandon working on his computer.

James walks to him.

_"Hey Brandon, guess who got stuck with the toxic waste story?"_ asked James.

_"If you don't want it, I'll be glad to take it,"_ replied Brandon too busy to look at James.

_"I can't. Old Man Thomas wants me to personally handle it,"_ said James.

_"Too bad,"_ said Brandon.

_"Why do I feel like I'm being punished all of a sudden?"_ asked James.

_"James, it's not that bad,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's toxic waste. How could that be good?"_ asked James.

_"I don't know. Maybe if you do a good job with this, maybe he'll let you do the report on the president,"_ replied Brandon.

_"It'll be too late for that. He's naming the reporter who's gonna accompany him to London later in the meeting,"_ said James.

Brandon stops what he's doing, turns, and looks at James.

_"What meeting?"_ asked Brandon.

_"The meeting at 12pm,"_ replied James.

_"Oh right. Today's Wednesday. I completely forgot,"_ said Brandon.

_"How could you forget? You might be chosen to go with him to London,"_ said James.

_"Yeah, I was but I got other things on my mind,"_ said Brandon focusing back on his work.

_"Why, what's up?"_ asked James.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Awww; c'mon Brandon. I'm about to go do a story on toxic waste. The least you could do it is tell me,"_ said James.

_"It's really nothing. An old friend showed up on my doorstep last night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Who is it?"_ asked James.

_"Just a friend. We were supposed to have lunch today but I guess I would have to cancel it now,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You were right; this story is nothing,"_ said James.

_"I told you. I was looking forward to the lunch. I haven't seen her in four years,"_ said Brandon.

_"Her? Hey, you didn't tell me it was a chick. Please tell me more,"_ said James.

_"Don't you have a toxic waste story to cover?"_ asked Brandon.

_"That can wait. So, what happened after she showed up at your front door,"_ replied James.

_"I let her in,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I meant after that,"_ said James getting a little frustrated that Brandon is holding back the details.

_"She told me she was in town for a wedding and was leaving today and then went to bed,"_ said Brandon.

_"She stayed over? You lucky dawg,"_ said James.

_"James, nothing happened. She's just a friend,"_ said Brandon.

_"Seriously?"_ asked James.

_"Yes,"_ replied Brandon giving James a seriously look.

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that man. I was hoping for more than that,"_ said James.

_"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Alright man...I'll leave it at that,"_ said James.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

James starts to walk away but walks back to Brandon.

_"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not a pervert. I'm just very lonely these days,"_ said James.

Brandon stops working and looks at James.

_"Don't worry. I don't think you're a pervert,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks. I'll see you at the meeting,"_ said James.

_"Ok. See ya,"_ said Brandon.

James walks away.

Brandon sits back on this desk with a disappointed look on his face.

He grabs the phone and makes a call.

Back at the apartment, Kelly is watching TV when she hears the phone ring. She looks at it but doesn't know whether it's Brandon calling or not.

The answering machine comes on.

_"Kel, it's me. If you're there, pick up,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly gets up quickly and grabs the phone.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hey Kel,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Hi Brandon. You hungry already?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not really. There's been a change of plans. I can't make it for lunch after all,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly who is disappointed.

_"I completely forgot I have this meeting at noon. I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's ok. It's no big deal. We'll get together some other time,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll tell you what...if I finish early, I'll call you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's really ok. Don't go out of your way. It's just lunch,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, you're sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, it's my fault really. I should've let you know I was gonna show up,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. I'm sorry, Kel. Thanks for understanding,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, I guess this is goodbye,"_ said Kelly.

_"I guess. It was good seeing you. Just close the door after you leave,"_ said Brandon.

_"I will do that...bye Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye Kel,"_ said Brandon.

They both slowly hang up the phone.

Brandon sits back at this desk just looking at the phone thinking. He can't help but feel guilty of putting his job ahead of his friends, especially Kelly. He sat there for a few minutes. Eventually, he shook the feeling of guilt and went back to work.

Brandon arrived back to his building around 5:30pm. He walks up to his apartment door. He takes his keys out and was about to put it in the hole when he starts to hear noises coming from inside. He stays quiet so he can listen clearer.

A confused but frighten look comes on his face. He was afraid that Kelly had forgotten to close the door after she left. He had no choice but to enter the door.

He slowly put the key in the door and opens a little bit of it. From the little crack of the door of what's open, he could see the TV is on. He tries to act calm and comes up with valid excuses on what he is seeing. From the looks of things, he probably just that Kelly was just watching TV but forgot to turn it off when she left.

He opened the door fully and walked in fearing for his life.

_"Hello?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly sits up on the couch and smiles at Brandon.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Brandon surprised to still see her here.

_"Hey Brandon. Sorry I didn't hear you come in,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, it's just you. I thought it was a thief,"_ said Brandon relieved.

_"It's ok. Come join me. I'm watching Friday, the 13th,"_ added Kelly.

_"But what are you still doing here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Don't get me started on that. The airport screwed up my flight information...so my flight's been delayed until they call me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I hope you don't mind but I told them they could call here,"_ added Kelly.

_"No, I don't mind,"_ said Brandon still surprised.

_"Well, c'mon. I made popcorn and I got a seat for you here...next to me,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon still has a confused look on his face. He sees Kelly smiling at him and decides to play along.

_"Ummm...ok...sure,"_ said Brandon going to the couch to join Kelly.

_"Do you want to start in the beginning or is this ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"This is fine,"_ replied Brandon giving Kelly a small smile but still feeling a little uncomfortable.

_"Popcorn?"_ asked Kelly handing the bowl to Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ replied Brandon taking the bowl from Kelly.

Brandon puts some popcorn into his mouth.

Some time goes by. The TV is still on but the movie is over. We see both Brandon and Kelly asleep with her head leaning on Brandon's shoulder.

Kelly starts to stir and it wakes up Brandon. He opens his eyes to see Kelly next to him. He tries to get up from the couch without waking up Kelly. He starts to gently move her head off his shoulder but ends up making Kelly fall right onto his chest, putting her arms around him.

He looks at Kelly for a second before giving up. He takes the blanket on the couch puts it on top of Kelly. He turns off the lights and go to sleep.

Brandon had left for work in the morning before Kelly woke up. Even though he still had many questions for her, he couldn't come up with the courage to call her at work that day. After all, Kelly would eventually be going back to L.A., why make matters worse? He was going to enjoy any little time they had together as friends.

Brandon did not know what to expect when he came home that afternoon. He didn't know whether or not Kelly was still going to be there. He opened the door to find all the lights off. He scanned the room to find no one there. Assuming that Kelly had gone back to L.A., he felt a little disappointed that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

_"Kel?"_ asked Brandon seeing if Kelly was still there.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Brandon a little louder this time.

Brandon didn't hear a response. He lets out a sigh and puts his bag on the floor by the door. He takes off his shoes and proceeds to walk into his bedroom.

As he starts to loosen his tie and shirt, he opens the door and is surprised to see Kelly sitting by the window sill. Still in her same clothes as yesterday, Kelly looked trouble as she stares aimlessly outside the window. In fact, Kelly still does not notice Brandon coming into the room.

_"Kel?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly finally heard Brandon and turns around.

_"Brandon, hi,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Hey; everything ok?"_ asked Brandon walking closer to Kelly.

_"Yeah, I was just staring out the window,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh. Why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. I didn't have anything else to do,"_ replied Kelly.

_"They seem happy to you, don't they?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Who?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Those people outside,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon takes a look outside the window.

_"Well, I don't blame them. It's a good day to be outside,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's more than that,"_ said Kelly.

_"Like what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You see that couple there?"_ asked Kelly pointing to the happy couple on the streets making out.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He had somewhere important to go...but they just can't seem to let go of each other,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And her there...she was practically dancing on the streets because she was so happy about getting this important sale,"_ added Kelly.

_"So?"_ asked Brandon giving Kelly a confused look.

_"So, everyone has something to do but me. They're out there, Brandon. They got lives of their own and I'm stuck here,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon looks down with a sad look. Kelly notices.

_"Brandon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then what is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's a long story,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I have time,"_ said Brandon as he sits back down on the other side of the window sill next to Kelly.

_"It's very complicated, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, Kel, help me understand then. First you show up at my place from out of nowhere. Then you said you were leaving. Then I come home, you're happy. Then all of a sudden today, you're depressed,"_ said Brandon who was getting a little irritated by Kelly's attitude.

Kelly looks up at Brandon, who is still looking at her.

_"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems,"_ said Kelly who gets up.

Brandon takes Kelly's hand and pulls her back to him.

_"You're not a bother. I'm just trying to help,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon and gives him a small smile.

_"I know you are...Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

She goes to Brandon and gives him a hug.

Brandon, who still has a concerned look on his face, hugs her back.

_"Would it cheer you up if I make you a copy of the key to the apartment?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly laughs, while continue hugging Brandon.

Later that night, Brandon is lying on the couch, unable to sleep. His eyes are wide open.

He was still worry about Kelly to sleep. He wishes he knew what is bothering Kelly. He wanted to help but he didn't want to give her the impression that he was invading her privacy.

Thinking about Kelly couldn't help but reminded Brandon of his past. He recalled how difficult it was to get over Kelly moving to Washington. Since then, he had met a lot of nice women, but none of which could measure of what he shared with Kelly. Maybe it was because Brandon set his standards too high. Or maybe he just wants to find someone who gave him the same joy and fulfillment that Kelly had given him. That might be the reason why Brandon simply stopped dating. For the past few years in Washington, he had done nothing but concentrate on his career. He might as well. After all, that's what he gave up everything he had in Beverly Hills to come here to do.

But all it took was Kelly to show up at his front door to bring back all those memories. But how bad could things get? After all, Kelly was only staying for a few days at the most. Brandon figures they'll talk, catch up, and she'll be on her way back home to L.A...back to her life, leaving Brandon to resume his life here. He realizes that he shouldn't overreact...After all, Kelly wasn't here to cause trouble. She just wanted to visit her friend. And he realizes he should be the best possible friend and host to her while she is here. Knowing this made Brandon feel a whole lot better. He was relieved.

Brandon takes a look at the clock showing 1am before shutting his eyes and trying to go to sleep.

**To Be Continued… **


	33. Remembering the Past: Part 2

**Chapter 33 - Remembering the Past - Part 2**

Kelly wasn't woken up by the sunlight the next morning, but by Brandon. In a t-shirt and jeans, he gently taps Kelly on the shoulder to wake her up.

_"Kel?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly begins to stir. She turns her head giving the impression to Brandon that she was waking up but she just goes back to sleep.

_"Kel? Wake up,"_ said Brandon shaking the bed a bit to wake her up.

Kelly gets uncomfortable and finally wakes up.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Kelly trying to go back to sleep.

_"Are you awake?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, what is it?"_ asked Kelly finally opening her eyes.

_"Get dressed,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm taking you out for breakfast,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What about work?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I called in,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why did you do that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Because I want to spend some time with you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Forget it, Brandon. I don't need a babysitter,"_ said Kelly trying to go back to sleep.

Brandon looks at Kelly and gets frustrated.

_"Ok, have it your way,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon gets into the bed and lies next to Kelly, while pushing her to the other side.

Kelly notices.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ asked Kelly.

_"We're spending some quality time together,"_ replied Brandon with his eyes closed smiling.

_"It's not funny, Brandon. I still very tired,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me too,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Then get your own bed,"_ said Kelly.

_"This is my bed,"_ said Brandon.

_"Fine, I'll go sleep on the couch,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly starts to get out of the bed until she realizes that she's not wearing much underneath. She gets back under the covers.

Brandon opens his eyes and looks at her.

_"I thought you were going to the couch,"_ said Brandon.

_"Can't we just go out later?"_ asked Kelly.

_"That's fine. Go ahead. Sleep all day and night. I don't care,"_ said Brandon.

_"Is this the way you treat all your guests?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No; only the ones I care about,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon.

_"Ok ok, I give up. I'll go,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good. I'll meet you outside,"_ said Brandon who gets out of the bed and walks out of the room.

Kelly plops her head back to the pillow and pulls the covers over her. Brandon walks back into the room and Kelly notices.

_"I'm up,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon smiles and leaves the room.

We see several montages of Brandon and Kelly eating breakfast at a restaurant. Brandon says something funny and Kelly starts laughing. We see them taking a stroll at a park, then at dinner, and at a carnival at night.

Brandon opens the door and they walk in.

_"I'm telling you, it's rigged,"_ said Brandon smiling.

_"Ok. But I think you were pretty strong to win me this,"_ smiled Kelly carrying a big teddy bear that Brandon won for her at the carnival.

_"Well, if you say so,"_ smiled Brandon blushing.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"Nah, it was nothing. I was trying to win me one too,"_ joked Brandon.

Kelly laughs.

_"No, not the bear; the day,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

They look at each other for a bit.

_"Are you thirsty? I have a bottle of wine,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure...thanks,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No problem,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of wine and glasses.

They take a seat on the couch. Brandon pours Kelly and him a glass of wine.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ said Brandon.

_"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble for skipping work today,"_ said Kelly.

_"I needed a day off anyway,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Today was just so much fun,"_ said Kelly.

_"I glad you had a good time,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too. Did you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, I did. It's been so long since I've been anywhere. It's good to get out,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly smiles.

_"I think I'll name him, Brandon,"_ smiled Kelly holding up the teddy bear.

Brandon laughs.

_"Well, maybe it'll remind you of me when you go back to L.A.,"_ said Brandon.

_"He sure will. I'd bet he'll keep me warm every night,"_ joked Kelly.

Brandon looks at her and smiles.

_"So, speaking of going home, did the airline call you yet?"_ asked Brandon trying to change the subject.

_"No; not yet,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, have you tried calling them?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No; but I mean, I'm in no rush to get back,"_ replied Kelly.

_"We're having fun, aren't we?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, we are...but I still think you should follow up with them. Otherwise, they'll just gonna forget about you. I mean, you don't wanna be stuck here forever, do you?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon with a sad face. Brandon notices.

_"No, I guess not...I'll call them in the morning,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Excuse me, I kinda wanna go to bed now,"_ added Kelly.

Kelly starts to get up but Brandon stops her. He holds her hand to get her attention.

_"Something I said?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then, what is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing. Now if you excuse me, I have to get some sleep because I have to wake up early to call the airlines tomorrow,"_ replied Kelly giving Brandon attitude.

Kelly takes her hand away and gets up to leave.

_"Let me guess, the airlines got everything mixed up and now you have to buy a new ticket,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know Brandon, if you are in such a rush to get rid of me, why don't I make this easier for you and just leave right now?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok?"_ asked Kelly who is surprised by Brandon's answer.

_"I've tried to be the best friend I can be to you...and obviously you still won't tell me what's bothering you. So, I'm just sick and tired of seeing you go from cheerful to depressed all the time. So if you don't want to leave, go ahead because I'm done with this,"_ replied Brandon who looks mad.

_"So is this what this day was all about to you?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon looks down and doesn't answer Kelly.

_"I see. You think just because you took me out for a day, you can make my life better?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's a start,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, let me tell you something, Brandon! It's a lot more complicated than that,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon doesn't answer Kelly right away.

_"What the hell happened to you, Kelly?"_ asked Brandon giving Kelly a serious look.

Kelly looks at him, hurt.

_"You have no idea what I've been through; I can't go back to L.A. because...there is nothing waiting for me there. My PR firm closed. I'm all alone. My friends have moved away. Even Dylan left. I got nothing to hold on to. I used to always have a fallback plan for everything but now, I just feel like there is nothing worth doing anymore,"_ said Kelly.

_"You wanted to see the real me? Well, it's here!"_ yelled Kelly who starts to cry.

Brandon goes to her and holds her.

_"It's ok...it's ok,"_ said Brandon holding Kelly tightly.

Kelly buries her face in Brandon's chest.

_"Is that why you came here?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly looks up at Brandon with tears still in her eyes.

Brandon leans closer and kisses Kelly's forehead. Kelly closes her eyes as Brandon moves closer to her face, then to her lips.

They kiss.

Still standing, Brandon pulls Kelly closer, pressing her body to his. Kelly puts her hands on Brandon's face as they caress each other.

Brandon moves away from Kelly's lips and starts to kiss her neck.

_"Wait, Brandon?"_ said Kelly who is smiling a bit.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Brandon who continues kissing Kelly's neck.

_"We can't do this,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon stops kissing her and looks at her without saying anything.

_"I want to...but your life is here and I hate to admit it but we both know that I eventually would have to go back to L.A.,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon continues to look at her without saying anything.

_"You know it'll ruin our friendship. And that's the last thing I want,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly looks at Brandon not knowing what to say next. Brandon walks closer to Kelly. He takes a moment and looks at her before going in for a hug. He wraps his arms around Kelly and she does the same.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon still embracing the hug.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly who still has tears in her eyes but smiling.

They let go of each other.

_"I'm glad you finally told me what's going on,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too. And I'm sorry I've been a bitch this entire time,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. After what happened, I don't blame you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"So what are you going to do now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know...but I think I need some time alone….to think,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Want some company?"_ asked Brandon joking.

Kelly just smiles at Brandon.

_"Just kidding. I just did that so I can see you smile,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly lets out a little laugh.

_"It worked,"_ said Kelly who gives Brandon another hug.

They break the hug.

_"You'll be ok by yourself?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, but where are you going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nowhere; I was just going to take a shower,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, feel better,"_ said Brandon.

_"I will...thanks Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Anytime,"_ said Brandon who walks into his bedroom.

We hear Brandon in the shower.

Kelly goes to the kitchen sink, turns the water on, and washes her face with her hands. She stared at the mirror in front of her, trying to dissect what just happened. She tried to calm down but from the looks of her face, it's still obvious that she had been crying. It feels like that is all she been doing lately is crying and feeling sorry for herself. Even though she felt better after telling Brandon what's going on with her life, she hated that he saw her vulnerable side. More importantly, she didn't want to be a vulnerable person. But what made her smile was that Brandon was so comforting that he didn't seem to mind.

She had no complaints about the kiss. It was the perfect moment where they stared into each other's eyes and knew that they wanted the same thing. Plus, it brought back the wonderful feeling of being held by someone she really cared about. A part of her wanted to go further than the kiss but she feared of getting in too deep with Brandon. They both had accepted the fact that it's best for them to simply stayed friends and right now, given that's what Kelly needs the most.

Kelly continues to contemplate about her life when she hears her cellphone rings. She takes her phone out of her pocket, sees that it's Jackie, and answers it.

_"Hi mom,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly, where are you? I've been trying to call you for days,"_ asked Jackie.

_"Mom, I'm fine. I'm just visiting a friend,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, when are you coming back?"_ asked Jackie.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Kelly who looks stressed again.

_"What do you mean, I don't know?"_ asked Jackie.

_"It means I don't know. I just needed to get away for a while,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kelly, I know things haven't been easy for you lately but I got someone who wants you wants to meet you. I think you'll like him,"_ said Jackie.

_"Forget it, mom. I don't want to be set up again,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why not? Who are you waiting for? Dylan?"_ asked Jackie.

_"Mom, this has nothing to do with Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then what's the problem?"_ asked Jackie.

_"Mom, there is no problem. I just want to be left alone,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Don't be selfish, Kelly. I'm only trying to help,"_ said Jackie.

_"Then leave me alone, mom!"_ said Kelly loudly.

_"Fine! I don't know what you want to do with your life anymore, Kelly. First, you lost your job, then your friends left; and now you're shutting your family out too? We're all you have left, Kelly,"_ said Jackie.

Kelly does not respond. Instead she just hangs up the phone.

She starts to walk back to the couch. Her phone starts to ring again. Kelly ignores the call and turns the phone off. She throws the phone on the table. She leans forward and put her hands on her face to hide her tears.

Brandon walks out of the shower in a t-shirt and shorts. He puts his towel over his head to dry it off when he notices Kelly still in the living room. He walks to the living and notices that she is crying again. Kelly doesn't notice Brandon walking towards her.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly hears Brandon and quickly wipes the tears off her face.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly looks back at Brandon. She wanted to tell him that she's fine. She wanted to tell him that she can take care of herself. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't the mess that she seems to be. But looking back at Brandon, she knew she wanted to be comforted. She wanted a shoulder to cry on. She wanted someone to hold her and never let her go.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly quietly shaking her head.

Kelly leans in closer, allowing Brandon to hold her.

_"It's ok...tell me what's wrong,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's me. I don't know what's wrong with me,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, there's nothing wrong with you. You're just going through a lot of things right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm just so confused and scared,"_ said Kelly.

_"Scared of what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Of what's going to happen. Everybody has something to do; someone to lean on; and I have nobody,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, good to know that I'm not good enough for you to lean on,"_ joked Brandon.

Still with tears in her eyes, Kelly lets out a small laugh.

_"Haha...you know what I mean,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I know. I was just kidding,"_ said Brandon.

_"I just feel like such a failure lately,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, you're too good of a person to fail,"_ said Brandon.

_"Really?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I wouldn't lie to you. The Kelly Taylor I know wouldn't let a small thing like being unemployed or being single ruin her self-esteem,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I haven't seen her in a long time, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Maybe you haven't but I have. In fact, I just spent the day with her, today. And I have to say that she's still very much alive,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly continues to look at Brandon.

_"Thanks Brandon,"_ said Kelly who goes and hugs him tightly.

They break the hug.

_"Feel better?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, very much,"_ replied Kelly still looking at him.

_"Good; I suggest you take some time, relax, and figure out what you really want to do,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon starts to get off the couch.

_"I think I know what I want, Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon turn around.

_"Already?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"Well, what is it?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly smiles and gets up from the couch.

_"You,"_ replied Kelly.

They look at each other not knowing what the next move is.

Kelly slowly leans in and kisses Brandon on the lips.

_"I wasn't expecting that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Do you have any objections?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon smiles.

_"Come on, then,"_ said Kelly pulling Brandon towards the bedroom.

_"Kel, I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do,"_ said Brandon who stops walking.

Kelly smiles and continues to kiss Brandon.

_"Then why does it feel so right?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm just not sure if this is really what you want,"_ replied Brandon.

_"It is,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then why didn't you want me earlier when I kissed you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I did. I was just scared. I don't want to be scared anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon looks down before looking back at Kelly.

_"Isn't this what you want too?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly without a response. Instead, he leans in and kisses her as they drift closer towards the bedroom.

Brandon and Kelly slide into bed with Brandon on top of Kelly. Kelly moves to the side and takes off her shirt. They smile as he stops to look at her. She kisses Brandon, giving him the ok to pleasure her. Brandon starts to kiss Kelly on the lips before moving downward towards her shoulders and eventually her chest. Kelly arches her back so that she can remove her bra, allowing Brandon to kiss her bare breasts.

They remove the rest of their clothes and pull the covers over them. Brandon gets on top of Kelly and begins to slowly thrust inside her. Kelly opens her mouth in awe and starts to moans in pleasure. Brandon goes and kisses her on the lips to keep her muffled as Kelly starts to moan faster.

_"Oh my god,"_ cried Kelly as she holds on to Brandon.

Brandon presses his body fully against Kelly's, allowing them to feel each other's body move.

_"Kel, I...,"_ said Brandon breathing heavily.

Kelly senses that Brandon starts to slow down and wraps her legs around Brandon to keep him going.

With her entire body against Brandon's, Kelly starts to tremble as she is close to climaxing.

_"Oh Brandon...don't…let…me…go,"_ cried Kelly.

Brandon begins to thrust faster and she lets out her a final moan as they both climax at the same time.

_"Ohhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhh,"_ cried the both of them.

With the both of them still feeling the reaction of their passion, they smile at each other and kiss.

Still very early the next morning and still in bed, we see Kelly on top of Brandon with her hair draped over Brandon's chest with Brandon's arms around Kelly's body.

Some of Kelly's hair gets into Brandon's face, tickling him, and waking him up.

_"Mmmmmm,"_ muttered Brandon smelling Kelly's hair.

Brandon finally opens his eyes to see Kelly asleep on top of him. He smiles as he gently strokes Kelly's naked body.

Sensing Brandon's touch, It didn't take along for Kelly to start stirring. She lifts her head, opens her eyes, and sees Brandon smiling at her. She gives Brandon a sleepy smile back and rests her head back on Brandon's chest. Brandon smiles and continues to stroke Kelly's back.

_"Hey...,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hmmmmm?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Don't I get a good morning kiss?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly lifts her head up and smiles at Brandon. As she starts to move upward towards Brandon, Kelly lets out a small gasp. They both realize something.

_"Are you still in me?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon lifts the covers to make sure.

_"I think so,"_ replied Brandon.

They laugh. Brandon slowly removes himself from Kelly and she lets out another gasp.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, how about you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well...let's see...because of you, I feel relaxed, comforted...and so loved,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I can see that...you look like you can't stop smiling,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know and I have you to thank,"_ said Kelly giving Brandon his good morning kiss.

Brandon smiles and pulls Kelly closer to him to kiss her on the lips. She starts to giggle.

Brandon puts his arms around her and pulls her closely to him. They look at each other.

_"So, what time do you have to leave for work?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon takes a look at the clock.

_"Very soon,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly who looks down.

_"I can stay if you want,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looks up at Brandon.

_"No, it's ok. I'll be fine,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, you go and be the best journalist you can be,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks...I needed that,"_ said Brandon going to kiss Kelly on the lips before getting off the bed.

Kelly adoring watches as Brandon puts his clothes on.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel?"_ asked Brandon who turns and looks at Kelly.

_"Thank you for last night...what you said,"_ replied Kelly.

_"It's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time,"_ added Kelly.

_"I meant every word,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, will you be here when I get back?"_ asked Brandon putting a shirt on.

_"Where am I going? I have no job, no prospects; nothing,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly, grabs a pen and a notepad off the dresser and gives it to Kelly.

_"What's this for?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Why don't you take today and write down the things you want to do with your life,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon with a weird look.

_"Trust me...it will help you clear things up,"_ said Brandon.

_"I do trust you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"But I can't believe you're giving me homework,"_ joked Kelly.

_"That's right, young lady...and if you don't finish when I get back, there will be severe consequences,"_ smiled Brandon getting closer to Kelly.

_"Like what?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Oh, I might have to hold you in my arms and never let you go,"_ replied Brandon putting his arms around Kelly.

_"Sounds more of a reward than a punishment,"_ smiled Kelly looking at Brandon.

Brandon kisses her deeply. They break and continue looking at each other.

_"Remind me again, why I'm going to work?"_ asked Brandon joking.

Kelly smiles and they kiss again.

At the Chronicle, Brandon is sitting at his desk reading the paper. James comes over to speak to him.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said James.

_"Hey James. Did your article for this week get published?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nope. Just like yours,"_ replied James.

Brandon looks disappointed and angry.

_"I don't get it. Thomas said he loved it. I thought it was gonna make it for sure,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, don't feel bad. You know the old man always go with the senior staff writers first,"_ said James.

_"I dunno man,"_ said Brandon.

_"What don't you know?"_ asked James.

_"I've been here for four years and I'm not getting anywhere,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Hey, I've been here for almost eight. I got use to it and so will you,"_ said James.

_"What if I don't want to?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You don't have a choice, Brandon. You know the old man chose the guy to go with him to London yesterday,"_ replied John.

Brandon looks back at James mad.

_"He was never gonna choose me anyway,"_ said Brandon.

_"I bet he was until you called out yesterday,"_ said James.

_"Yeah, well, what's the difference anyway?"_ asked Brandon still in a bad mood.

_"So, why you called out yesterday?"_ asked James.

_"I was taking care of a friend,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Who? The girl who's staying with you?"_ asked James.

_"Yeah,"_ said Brandon who back to reading the newspaper.

_"So what did you two do?"_ smiled James.

Brandon looks at James.

_"She's having a rough time at home...so I took her out to cheer her up,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Is she ok?"_ asked James.

_"Yeah, she's gonna be fine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well good...because you need to be here. Thomas is only looking for the best guys to take with him on his trip,"_ said James.

_"Enough about the trip. He hated my writing,"_ said Brandon who looks fed up.

_"I thought you said he loved it,"_ said James.

_"If he did, then why isn't it on the paper?"_ asked Brandon.

James shrugs.

_"I just don't know if I want to wait anymore,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon came home that night depressed. He quietly knocked on his bedroom door but heard no reply. He slowly opened the door to find Kelly lying in bed asleep. He decided not to wake Kelly up. He put his bag down on the ground and proceeds to close the door when Kelly wakes up.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly opening her eyes to look at Brandon.

_"Sorry Kel, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep,"_ said Brandon going to close the door again.

_"No, it's ok. I was just waiting for you,"_ said Kelly getting up.

Brandon smiles and walks towards Kelly. He takes a seat on the bed next to her.

_"So how was your day?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly grabs the notepad and hands it to Brandon. Brandon looks at it and smiles back at Kelly.

_"Looks like somebody had a productive day,"_ said Brandon reading what Kelly wrote.

_"Yeah, I thought about what you said and just started writing things I always wanted to do,"_ said Kelly.

_"Maybe it'll point me into a new direction in life,"_ added Kelly.

_"Well, that's always good,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah it is. Thanks for making me do this,"_ said Kelly.

They hug.

_"So, how was your day?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It was ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Really? Just ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, just another boring day,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Why so curious?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I just want to know so I can make you feel better,"_ replied Kelly.

_"My boss was going to choose a writer to accompany him on a trip to London. I just found out today I wasn't chosen,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sure you'll get another chance,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't I will,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure you will. You're a great writer,"_ said Kelly.

_"So are a lot of people at the Chronicle,"_ said Brandon.

_"But you're the only one over there I care about,"_ said Kelly.

_"I didn't know you had such an influence,"_ joked Brandon.

Kelly smiles.

_"No, I don't...but I got you to smile, didn't I?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon smiles.

_"Thanks babe,"_ replied Brandon as they hug.

Kelly breaks the hug and looks at Brandon.

_"What did you call me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing,"_ replied Brandon lying.

_"No, you just called me babe,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to...,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, don't be sorry. I miss that from you,"_ smiled Kelly who gives Brandon a quick kiss.

_"Anytime,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Maybe you should put psychologist on your list,"_ added Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"I'm saying you should be a psychologist,"_ replied Brandon.

_"A part of me wants to but...,"_ said Kelly.

_"But what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I mean, you're different than any psychologist I know,"_ added Brandon.

_"Maybe that's why I'm not one,"_ said Kelly.

_"I mean, you're funny; you're sweet. Most importantly you can help people because you care,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, I wouldn't have a problem if all of my clients were like you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'm serious. I really think you should go into that. You've told me before that you were planning to go to graduate school,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, but that's when I was missing you and I needed something to keep me busy,"_ said Kelly.

_"What about now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I feel like if I go back to school, I feel like I'll be losing you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Are you thinking about going back to L.A. for school?"_ asked Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"I dunno. CU would be the best choice. There's nothing keeping me here except for one thing,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What's that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon stays silent for a moment before answering. They continue to look at each other.

_"I don't think you'll have a problem with that,"_ said Brandon.

_"I do if I miss you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Concentrate on school and the rest will follow,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What does that mean?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It means, if you're going back to L.A., I going with you,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon with a surprised look.

She goes and passionately kisses Brandon on the lips.

**To Be Continued…**


	34. Remembering the Past: Part 3

Author's Note - It has been a while. I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer. I took last month off from the story to make a few videos. I'm glad to be back. The next two chapters will conclude the flashback (prequel) story. To make up for the lack of chapters from last month, the next chapter will be up in three weeks! The next upcoming chapters will have a lot more drama. So I hope you'll stay tuned! Enjoy!

**Chapter 34 - Remembering the Past - Part 3**

Kelly breaks the kiss.

_"Are you sure?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes. I wasn't happy here but when I saw you, I realized how much I've missed you,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly smiles and goes and kisses Brandon again before leaning him onto the bed.

Sometime later, Brandon is holding Kelly under the covers.

_"That was perfect,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Just like us,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I can't believe you're actually considering moving back to L.A. for me,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's a done deal. It's not working out for me here. Besides, it doesn't matter because I'd rather be with you,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly kisses Brandon on the lips.

_"That's sweet but...,"_ said Kelly.

_"But what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. It just seems like you're giving a whole lot to be with me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, you would do the same for me, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, but my situation is different. I have nothing to lose but you do,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I do have something to lose...you,"_ said Brandon looking at Kelly.

_"I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

They hold each other and kiss again.

Brandon walked into the office the next day prepared to turn in his resignation. He was scare but confident that he was making the right decision.

He walked over to his desk and sat down.

_"Brandon,"_ said James walking over to Brandon.

_"Hey James,"_ said Brandon.

_"The old man just told me that he wants to speak with the both of us as soon as you got in,"_ said James.

_"What about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I have no idea,"_ replied James.

_"Well, it doesn't matter. Because I have to something to tell him,"_ said Brandon.

_"What are you going to tell him?"_ asked James.

_"That I'm leaving,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, c'mon. You can't be serious,"_ said James surprised by Brandon's answer.

_"I'm moving back to L.A.,"_ said Brandon.

_"What's waiting for you there?"_ asked James.

_"A whole lot more than what's here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"It's that girl, isn't it?"_ asked James.

_"It's more than that, James. I left my home to be here...and I think it's time to go home,"_ replied Brandon.

James looks at Brandon with a blank stare.

_"Brandon, are you here?"_ asked Mr. Thomas from his office.

Brandon stands up from his desk and sees Mr. Thomas.

_"Yes sir,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm ready for you two. Please come into my office,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Let's go,"_ said Brandon.

James doesn't say anything as they both walk into Mr. Thomas's office.

_"Please, have a seat,"_ said Mr. Thomas who walks to his chair.

_"Thank you, sir,"_ said Brandon and James who takes their seats.

_"Gentlemen, I'm sure that both of you know that I've made some changes to the staff,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Yes sir,"_ said James.

_"And I'm sure you two already heard that I've chosen someone to accompany me to London,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"Yes sir,"_ said James.

Brandon continues to stay silent as if he no longer cares about what Mr. Thomas has to say anymore.

_"Because I believe that some certain changes are necessary,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"That's why I'm sorry to say...,"_ continued Mr. Thomas.

Sensing that Mr. Thomas was about to do something drastic, Brandon decided to beat him to it.

_"I don't mean to interrupt you, sir. But I do think that James and I are doing a great job. In fact we've been doing a great job since we came here,"_ said Brandon who stood up facing Mr. Thomas.

_"I agree,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"You do?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Of course. That's why I brought you two in here today,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

_"Sir, what are you saying?"_ asked James who stands up next to Brandon.

_"I'm saying you two deserve better,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

_"So, what's going to happen?"_ asked James.

_"It means I want you two on the road, up in the air, or whatever you want to call it,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

_"So, you want us to travel?"_ asked Brandon who is shocked at what he just heard.

_"Yeah. The two of you showed great promise and diligence. I'll know you'll make this paper proud,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

_"Thank you, sir. We won't let you down,"_ smiled James excited.

_"Thanks sir. But excuse me if I don't quite understand this. If you promoting us, why didn't you choose us to go to London with you?"_ asked Brandon.

James has a worried look on his face.

_"What he means is 'thank you very much sir and we'll definitely do our best.' Isn't that right, Brandon?"_ asked James making sure that Brandon doesn't screw up their promotion.

_"No, I really want to know why we weren't chosen,"_ said Brandon looking directly at Mr. Thomas.

_"But you are. You two are coming with me to London. I chose Howard because I didn't want to lose you guys here. But after thinking about it for a while, I realized that you two deserve better,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

Brandon is now speechless as he just heard what he wanted to hear for a long time. In his mind, he could not help but picture all the places he'll be traveling, all the people he's going to meet; not to mention, all the front page stories that he's going to write. His dream of being a world-class reporter had finally become reality. And suddenly, all he could think about was the girl who was waiting for him at home; the girl who he said he wanted to be with and will quit his job for; the girl who will always be the great love of his life.

The look on Brandon's face was nothing short of guilty. He now was face with a difficult decision which would alter not only his life but Kelly's also.

_"Brandon, are you alright?"_ asked Mr. Thomas who notices Brandon's awkward silence.

_"He's just too excited for words, sir. Isn't that right, Brandon?"_ asked James trying to keep Brandon from losing it.

Brandon finally snaps back into reality.

_"Right. Thank you, sir for this great opportunity. I was just too happy to reply,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, then. It's great to have you two on board. So, since you two will be joining Howard and myself to London, we would need to leave soon,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"How soon?"_ asked Brandon worried.

_"We leave for London tomorrow evening,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

_"Well sir, no offense but isn't that kind of short notice?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I know, Brandon. But you must realize that stories happen instantly. This is a very competitive business. If you want to be a serious reporter, you must be ready to get up and go,"_ replied Mr. Thomas.

James gets worried as he sees the troubled look on Brandon's face.

_"Don't worry sir. We're ready to go,"_ smiled James assuring Mr. Thomas that everything is fine.

_"Good. Now gentleman, this is serious. This is your first cover story. So I need your complete commitment to this. That means, LEAVE your personal lives at home,"_ instructed Mr. Thomas.

Brandon looks up at Mr. Thomas. Mr. Thomas notices.

_"Is there a problem, Brandon?"_ asked Mr. Thomas.

_"I'm fine, sir. I'm just a bit nervous,"_ replied Brandon giving Mr. Thomas a fake smile.

_"You'll do fine,"_ said Mr. Thomas.

_"That's all gentlemen. Congratulations; and I'll see you two tomorrow,"_ added Mr. Thomas.

_"Thank you, sir,"_ said Brandon shaking Mr. Thomas's hand.

James shakes Mr. Thomas's hand.

They both leave Mr. Thomas's office.

_"Brandon, are you sure you're ok?"_ asked James.

_"I'm fine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Bro, I'm just glad you didn't quit in there,"_ smiled James.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon lying.

_"Why aren't you happy about this? We made it, man. This is what you always wanted,"_ asked James.

_"Yeah, it is. But so, is someone else,"_ replied Brandon.

James looks at Brandon and suddenly knows what he meant.

_"She means that much to you?"_ asked James.

_"Yes,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well then, Brandon. If she loves you as much as you love her, then she'll wait for you,"_ said James.

Brandon has a sad look on his face as the screen fades.

Back at Brandon's apartment, Kelly is on the phone with Jackie. We only hear Kelly's side of the conversation.

_"Yes mom. For the last time, I'm happy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks mom. I'll see you soon...Bye,"_ said Kelly.

As Kelly shuts off her phone, she hears the front door open. She smiles when she sees Brandon come in.

_"Hey,"_ smiled Kelly smiling on the couch.

Without replying, Brandon goes and joins Kelly at the couch. He looks at her as she continues to smile at him.

_"What is it?"_ asked Kelly who suddenly felt a little scared of Brandon's unusual behavior.

_"Kelly, I love you,"_ replied Brandon who is still deeply looking at Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly who smiles at him.

_"Good; that's all I needed to hear,"_ said Brandon who starts to get up.

_"Was that all?"_ asked Kelly who is confused on what's going on.

Brandon sits back down on the couch.

They look at each other.

_"So I walked into the office today all set on turning in my resignation...,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon takes a pause.

_"But then you came to your senses?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, my plans were just changed,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"What happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, they offered me a promotion. I'm supposed to leave for London tomorrow night,"_ replied Brandon as he sadly looks at Kelly.

Kelly felt sad after hearing that but kept a straight face and smiled for Brandon's sake.

_"Well, that's wonderful. What will you be doing?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'll be traveling a lot more and covering stories worldwide,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, that's great,"_ smiled Kelly who goes and gives Brandon a hug.

Kelly notices that Brandon is still sad.

_"Isn't it?"_ asked Kelly starting to feel sad.

_"It would be if I hadn't made other plans,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly pauses for a second as she doesn't know exactly what to say.

_"What about L.A.?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Plans change,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I know you don't mean that,"_ said Brandon.

_"I do,"_ said Kelly who looks hesitant.

_"So you seriously don't want to back to L.A.?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Not if I can't go back with you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But that's what I'm saying. I'm going back to L.A. with you,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Brandon, I don't think I can live with the fact that you're giving this job up for me,"_ said Kelly who looks sad.

_"What's wrong with that? I've done it before,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know but it just ended up making things worse between us,"_ said Kelly.

_"So what are you saying? You're breaking up with me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, of course not. I'm saying that I have nothing to lose by staying here...with you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But what will you do here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm sure I'll think of something. I've got my to-do list...thanks to you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Besides, what do you think you'll be doing in L.A.?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon pauses for a second before answering.

_"I dunno. I'm sure I'll find something...,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And if not, I could always go back to the Peach Pit. You think Nat would hire me back?"_ asked Brandon joking.

_"Well, I always thought you looked very cute in your uniform,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

Brandon smiles.

_"You sure about this?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm sure I love you and that's all I care about right now,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly leaned in and they kiss.

_"So, what time do we leave for London tomorrow night?"_ asked Kelly still very close to Brandon.

Brandon has a surprised look on his face.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon confused by Kelly's question.

_"I'm coming with you. We can do some sightseeing and go possibly see Brenda,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I don't know how to tell you this but my boss made it clear that this trip is strictly business and I can't take anyone with me,"_ said Brandon sadly.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly who looks disappointed it.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon who looks guilty.

_"It's ok. I'll just stay here and keep an eye on things,"_ said Kelly who gives Brandon a small smile.

_"I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly.

They hug.

Both of them have sad looks on their faces.

Brandon and Kelly made the most of their final twenty four hours together before Brandon left for London. We see them laughing over a romantic dinner, holding hands while walking the streets of Washington, cuddling after falling sleep on the couch while watching a movie, and of course holding each other while sleeping in bed.

Kelly followed Brandon out the bedroom as he carries his suitcase to towards the front door.

_"Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, I guess so,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure you'll be fine all by yourself?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm a big girl, Brandon. I think I'll manage,"_ replied Kelly joking.

_"Gee, I was hoping you'll say no so I'll have an excuse to stay,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Well, in that case...,"_ smiled Kelly who leans in for a kiss.

Brandon drops his suitcase and pulls Kelly closer to him.

Kelly puts her arms around Brandon and they kiss.

They break.

_"I'll call you when I get there, ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Mmm...you better,"_ replied Kelly smiling.

_"I'm really gonna miss you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I miss you already,"_ said Kelly leaning in for another kiss.

They break and look at each other for a moment.

_"You better go. You don't want to miss your flight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah. It's just hard to leave you here all alone, knowing that it's all because of me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, that's all than more reasons for you to come back soon,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiles too.

_"I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly.

They kiss once more.

Brandon turns around, opens the door, and leaves the apartment.

Kelly closes the door. She walks to the window to catch one more glance of Brandon. On the street, Brandon looks up and sees Kelly. He pauses and looks back at her, before into his car.

Kelly is sad as she watches Brandon drive off.

A few days goes by and Kelly is sitting in bed talking to Jackie on the phone.

_"Hi mom,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hi Kelly. How are you doing over there?"_ asked Jackie.

_"I'm ok. There are a lot of places to see,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, it'll be good to have you back here soon,"_ said Jackie.

_"Mom, that's why I'm calling,"_ said Kelly.

_"What is it?"_ asked Jackie.

_"I've decided to stay here,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What? I thought you said you and Brandon are moving back here,"_ said Jackie confused.

_"I know but...,"_ said Kelly who gets interrupted by Jackie.

_"But nothing. What happened?"_ asked Jackie who sounds angry.

_"Mom, I'm trying to tell you what happened. Brandon got a big promotion here...so I'm staying with him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What are you going to do there?"_ asked Jackie worried.

_"I don't know yet but I really want to make this work,"_ replied Kelly.

Jackie puts her hands to his forehead and thinks for a minute.

_"Well, at least he's there to take care of you,"_ said Jackie.

_"Thanks mom,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome, dear. Is he there?"_ asked Jackie.

_"No, he's still in London,"_ replied Kelly who realizes that she shouldn't have told Jackie.

_"London! What is he doing there?"_ asked Jackie who is now furious.

_"He's working,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And he left you all by yourself?"_ asked Jackie.

_"Mom, he didn't leave me. It's part of his new job,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So this is an ongoing thing?"_ asked Jackie who looks even madder now.

_"If it is, it is,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kelly, come home! Erin misses you. I miss you,"_ said Jackie.

_"Mom, stop freaking out,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, Kelly. I will not stop freaking out. You're alone, Kelly. Do you know that?"_ asked Jackie.

_"Mom, for the last time, I'm not alone. Brandon will be back in a few days,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And how long is it before he leaves again? Kelly, you do realize that this is like Dylan all over again,"_ said Jackie.

_"Mom, this is different,"_ said Kelly.

_"How is this different?"_ asked Jackie.

_"Because I know that Brandon won't let me down,"_ said Kelly.

_"He calls me every night. We talk. It's like he's here with me,"_ added Kelly.

_"Kelly, you can't do this to yourself again. It's not healthy. I want you to come home immediately,"_ said Jackie.

_"Mom, I am home,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kelly, this is no joke,"_ said Jackie.

Kelly doesn't answer.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Jackie.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Jackie again.

_"I'm sorry mom,"_ said Kelly who hangs up on Jackie.

Kelly puts her face on her hands for a bit to recuperate after her conversation with Jackie.

She picks up the phone and finds Brandon's number and calls him.

Brandon is in a room with a lot of people. He takes out his phone and sees that it's Kelly and answers it.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Kelly who hears a lot of noise in the background.

_"How are you doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good...what's happening in the background?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm in the Annual London Expo...there's so many people here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Sounds exciting,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon who can barely hear Kelly.

_"I said, it sounds exciting,"_ repeated Kelly.

_"Oh ok. Hold on, let me go to a more quiet area,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon walks out of the expo and into the hallway.

_"Is that better?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Much,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So what's up?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing. I was missing you that's all,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I miss you too. And I was going to call you a little later about something,"_ said Brandon.

_"What about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Well, it looks like I'll be staying in London a little longer,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh...how much longer?"_ asked Kelly who gets worried.

_"Might be another week,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly.

_"My boss wants James and me to stay after the expo to cover some of the landmarks,"_ said Brandon.

_"I understand,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I know you're mad,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm not mad. I'm just a little disappointed. That's all,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll still call you every night,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon senses that Kelly is sad.

_"I know that's not the same as me being there. And I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, you don't have to be sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"You know I would be there with you if I could,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know. But you gotta do what you gotta do, right?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kelly, don't be like this,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Like what? I'm just being supportive,"_ said Kelly who is frustrated.

_"Well, I just think you have a weird way of showing it,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly is surprised by Brandon's remark.

_"Wait, what do you mean by that, Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I mean you've not been honest with me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How so?"_ asked Kelly.

_"If you didn't want me taking this job, you should've let me know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What was I supposed to say, Brandon? That I want you here with me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"If that's what you want,"_ replied Brandon.

_"All I wanted was for you to be happy, Brandon. Are you happy over there?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Tell me the truth, Brandon,"_ added Kelly.

_"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't have been happy with you. I wish you knew how much you mean to me,"_ said Brandon.

_"I do. You've shown me so many times. It's just really hard for me to deal being in a new city alone,"_ said Kelly.

_"So what are you saying?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know yet,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Maybe I can talk James into finishing up the report by himself. Do you want me to come home?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, don't let me stop your fun. You enjoy it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon who looks worried.

_"Yeah, you're only gone for one more week. We can talk then,"_ replied Kelly who seems tired of the conversation.

_"Ok. I'll call you later,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

There is a long pause.

_"I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye Brandon,"_ said Kelly who hangs up.

Brandon hangs up his phone and just stands by the corner wall for a minute to think.

James comes out of the expo hall and sees Brandon.

_"Brandon,"_ said James who walks towards him.

Brandon is too busy thinking to notice James walking towards him.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ repeated James.

Brandon sees James and snaps back into reality.

_"Hey James,"_ said Brandon.

_"What are you doing out here?"_ asked James.

_"I just needed a break,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You alright? "_ asked James who notices that Brandon is not himself.

_"Yeah, what's up?"_ asked Brandon.

_"The old man wants to see us,"_ replied James.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Brandon.

They walk back inside the expo hall.

Kelly continues to look at her phone after her phone call with Brandon. She goes through her list of contacts and finds Jackie's number. She hesitates about pressing the dial button but doesn't go through with the call. She refuses to give into Jackie's assumptions about Brandon. After all, the few days that she and Brandon spent together were the happiest few days that Kelly has had in a long time.

Kelly lies down on the bed and pulls the covers to her face. She smiles as the scent on the sheets reminds her of Brandon. She snuggles and presses her face to the sheets as she drifts off to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	35. Remembering the Past: Part 4

**Chapter 35 - Remembering the Past - Part 4**

Kelly begins to stirs as she is awakened by the sound of someone trying to open the front door. Still sleepy, she ignores it, thinking that it might've been coming from the neighbors. But when she actually hears the door turning and someone stepping in, she suddenly feels scared. Fearing that she's not alone, she slowly steps out of bed and quietly gets into the closet to hide.

In the closet, she could hear footsteps walking closer towards the bedroom door. She tries to blend in with the clothes inside the closet as she hears the door open and somebody walking in. When the sound of the footsteps stopped, Kelly closes her eyes and hopes that whoever is out there just leaves and never come back. She got her wish as she hears the footsteps turn around and walks out of the bedroom. She opens her eyes in a sigh of relief.

_"Kelly?"_ asked the sound coming from outside.

Kelly hears her name being called. She could not comprehend what to make of it. After their phone conversation together, she wasn't expecting Brandon at all today. But then again, maybe she was sleeping for so long that it has been a week later. No, that couldn't be. Is that really possible?

_"Kelly, you here?"_ asked the stranger outside again.

Kelly didn't want her mind to play tricks on her but the voice does sound like Brandon. Kelly wanted to go outside just to make sure. She really wanted Brandon to come home; maybe a little too much. She leans herself against the dark closet wall when she feels a tennis racket behind her. With that, Kelly decided to go and make sure that it's Brandon.

She quietly steps out of the closet holding the tennis racket. As she heads for the door, she hears footsteps approaching the bedroom once again. She quickly hides by the corner. Armed with the racket, she is ready to make her move if she had to.

Not noticing Kelly, the stranger walks back into the bedroom. Her eyes are in disbelief as she could see the back of the strangers head. As the stranger turns around to leave the room, a smile appears on Kelly's face as the face of the stranger is revealed to her.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"Kelly, what are you doing with the tennis racket?"_ asked Brandon confused.

Kelly drops the racket and runs towards Brandon, giving him a hug. He smiles and hugs her too.

_"I'm assuming you miss me,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"You have no idea,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Well, I'm glad. Thanks for the warm welcome,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sorry if I scared you,"_ added Brandon.

_"It's ok. I was armed,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I can see that. I'm just glad you didn't hit me with that racket,"_ smiled Brandon. 

_"Oh, I wouldn't even think twice of ruining that cute face of yours,"_ flirted Kelly who kisses him.

_"What are you doing back here already?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I just couldn't stay there knowing that you're here all by yourself,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So you came back for me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I did,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly smiles and kisses Brandon. Brandon holds her tight as they kiss.

_"I miss you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I miss you too,"_ said Brandon. 

_"I really wish you called,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I wanted to surprise you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm glad you did,"_ smiled Kelly.

They kiss. While kissing, Kelly pulls Brandon towards the bed. They laugh as they both fall onto the bed. Kelly grabs Brandon's face and they kiss and embrace each other once again.

They are interrupted by Brandon's cellphone ringing. Brandon stops the kiss and pulls out his cellphone.

_"Hold on, babe. I have to get this,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok...I'll be here waiting,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon gets off the bed and answers his call.

_"Hello, this is Brandon,"_ said Brandon who starts walking towards the door.

Kelly tries to fix herself up before Brandon comes back into the room.

A few minutes later, Kelly smiles as Brandon comes back in the living room, this time in somewhat of a panic. But instead of joining Kelly on the bed, he heads towards the closet and starts to get some of his clothes out.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"Sorry Kel, but that was work. They need me back in London right away,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Already? But you just got back,"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah but if it's urgent, I have to go. You understand, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, but I thought we would get to spend some time together. After all, I need you too,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's sweet but I promise that we'll spend some time together when I get back,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's what you said when you first left. We've only spent five minutes together and you're leaving already?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I thought we've decided that this was the best thing for us right now. You said so, yourself,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, but I didn't know it was gonna be like this,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, now you do. But it's not so bad. We love each other and that's all that matters, right?"_ asked Brandon already heading for the door.

Kelly follows him out still shocked that he has to leave already.

_"Yes, love is important but so is spending time together,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you in two months,"_ said Brandon.

_"Two months!"_ asked Kelly who is totally shocked.

_"Yeah, after London, we're going to Paris, Britain, and maybe Austria too,"_ replied Brandon all excited.

_"And while you're doing that, what do you expect me to do?"_ asked Kelly mad.

_"Do what you do best, look after my apartment. Keep the bed warm for me, ok?"_ asked Brandon who heads for the door.

_"What? No! I will not keep the bed warm for you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Brandon, I don't mean to sound like a bitch but if you really love me, you'll stay with me,"_ added Kelly who looks really sad.

Brandon looks at Kelly and understands how she feels. He drops his bags and goes and hugs Kelly. Kelly hugs Brandon tightly. They let go of each other with them looking into each other's eyes.

_"So you're gonna stay?"_ asked Kelly hoping to hear what she wants to hear.

_"I wish I could...but this is just something that I can't pass up,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks heartbroken.

_"I gotta go, Kel. I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon who starts to get up.

_"No! I want you to stay,"_ said Kelly who clings herself onto Brandon, trying to keep him from leaving.

_"Kel, what are you doing? I'm going to be late for my flight,"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't care. I need you here with me,"_ replied Kelly who starts crying.

_"Dammnit, Kelly. I said let go!"_ yelled Brandon who forces Kelly off of him.

Kelly takes a step back. She is shocked and hurt that Brandon would do this to her.

_"Goodbye,"_ said Brandon who picks up his stuff and walks out the door without even looking back at Kelly.

Tears stream down Kelly's face as she watches Brandon leave.

Kelly goes to the couch and quietly puts her face in her hands.

She suddenly hears her cellphone ring back in the bedroom. She slowly gets up and walks back to her living room. She picks up her cellphone on the bed and sees that it's Brandon. Instead of answering it, she furiously throws the phone at the wall. The phone breaks off into several pieces but Kelly still hears it ringing. Still mad, she goes and starts stomping on the already broken cellphone. But somehow, the ringing would not stop. She gets even madder and continues to step on the phone.

Kelly suddenly wakes up by the ringing on her cellphone. Realizing that she's still in bed, she questions whether what just happened was just a horrible nightmare. She collects her thoughts and realizes that her cellphone is still ringing.

She picks it up and answers it.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly who is breathing heavy after her dream.

_"Kelly, are you alright? What took you so long?"_ asked Brandon who is worried.

_"Sorry, I was just in a really deep sleep,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, are you ok? You sound out of breath,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm fine. What's up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I just wanted to see how you were. I really felt bad about before,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Me too. I didn't mean to come off as a selfish bitch,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're not. But you are entitled to it,"_ said Brandon.

_"I miss you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I miss you too. I wish I could hold you in my arms right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"I think I would like that,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"So it's deal. I'll do that the first chance I get,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, I counting on that,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't mean to cut this short but it's getting late over here...so I gotta get some sleep,"_ said Brandon.

_"I understand,"_ said Kelly.

_"So I'll call you tomorrow?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ replied Kelly.

There is a short pause with the both of them having an uncertain look on their faces.

_"I love you,"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

They both ended the call.

Kelly closes her phone and leans back on the bed. She looked so relieved that what happened earlier was just a horrible dream. Never in her life would she seriously think that Brandon would treat her that badly. But dreams have a way of misleading us with reality. Even though she's relieved, she can't help but feel that something is missing in her life. As she looked around, she realizes this was all too familiar. It seems to be the same feeling that she had in L.A., before coming to Washington to see Brandon. The feeling makes her want everything all behind and start over. She didn't want to admit having that feeling again because she thought by coming to Washington and being with Brandon, she wouldn't have that feeling anymore. Instead of feeling empty inside, she would feel complete. And she did...when Brandon was here.

Kelly begins to contemplate how far and how many different places she would have to go in order to be in a place where she and Brandon could settle down and just be together. But it seems like, the more Kelly tried to be with Brandon, the more she is driving him further away from her. She loved Brandon and she knew that he loved her. The only question is whether or not that's enough.

A few days go by and we see Brandon and James at the airport with their luggage.

_"So, how was it for you?"_ asked James.

_"I had a great time but I'm kinda glad, I'm home,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You really miss her, don't you?"_ asked James.

_"Is it that obvious?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

_"Yeah, it is. Your face said it all,"_ replied James.

_"I just want to spend the next few days off with her,"_ said Brandon.

_"So is she picking you up?"_ asked James.

_"No, actually she doesn't even know that I'm back already. I want to surprise her,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, I'm sure she'll be surprised,"_ said James.

_"Thanks man, I'll see you later, alright?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Take care, Brandon. I'll see you back at work,"_ replied James.

_"Ok. See ya,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said James.

As they go their separate ways, Brandon smiles as he envisions surprising Kelly back at the apartment. He was planning on making it up to her for coming home a week late. On the way home, he stopped by a local florist and picked up a bouquet of fresh daises for Kelly.

We finally see him driving up to the street to his apartment. After parking his car, he looked up at his apartment window only to see that it's closed. Too bad. He was hoping that Kelly would hear him driving up and look out the window to see him. But that didn't matter. He walked up the stairs with his luggage and his bouquet of flowers in hand.

Facing his apartment door, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he walks through that door. He ranged the doorbell, hoping that Kelly would come and get the door. But there was no answer. He ranged the doorbell again. A few moments go by and there was still no answer. He quietly put his key in and opened the door. Surprisingly, there was a dead silence in the apartment. He walked in slowly and set his luggage to the side.

_"Kelly?"_ asked Brandon as he started to walk throughout the apartment.

_"Kel, you here?"_ asked Brandon.

But there was no answer. Kelly was nowhere to be seen.

As he looked around, he could see that everything was cleaned and straightened up. He began to speculate on the whereabouts of Kelly. He assumed that she was just out. After all, she was cooped up in this place for god knows how long. He pulled his luggage back to his bedroom and began unpacking. From his luggage, he pulled out a rectangular jewelry box. He stopped and opened the jewelry box and revealed a beautiful gold necklace. He smiled, closes the jewelry box, and put it underneath his clothes in one of the drawers. He carried some clothes to his bed when he noticed an envelope on the bed marked _"Brandon"_.

As he stared at the envelope, he has an idea on what was in stored for him. He held the envelope for a few moments before opening it. He sat down as he read the letter.

_"Dear Brandon,_

_By the time you read this, you probably know that I'm already gone. I know you must really hate me right now. But I do want you to know that I really tried to make this work. I kept on reassuring myself that this would be a better life for me here, knowing that I am loved and taken care of by a wonderful man. But it's not the same without you here with me. Your life is in a good place now, Brandon. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I can't ask you to give up your dreams so I guess I'm gonna have to give up mine. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again. But know that I will always love you, Brandon. Please never forget that. It's the only hope that I know we'll be together again someday."_

Love,

Kelly.

Brandon continued to look down he read the letter again. He noticed something else in the envelope. In it, he pulled out a photo of him and Kelly together taken on the day before he left.

Brandon walked into work trying to keep a straight face about what happened. He politely waved hello to a few people and walked over to his desk. He takes a seat and James notices.

_"Brandon,"_ said James as he comes over to say hi.

_"Hey James,"_ said Brandon.

_"So how were your few days off?"_ asked James.

_"They were ok,"_ replied Brandon lying.

_"Ok? Just ok?"_ asked James confused.

_"Yeah, it was alright,"_ replied Brandon with a negative tone.

_"Alright, I just thought you would be happier since you were seemed excited to come home to see her,"_ said James being defensive.

_"I was... I just miss her, that's all,"_ said Brandon.

_"What happened? Did she leave? I thought she was gonna stay with you,"_ asked James.

_"She is. She's just going back and forth between here and L.A,"_ replied James.

_"Ok. So, are you up for some fun tonight?"_ asked James smiling.

_"What kind of fun?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I went to this new club the other day, Sax. Lots of girls there. You wanna go tonight?"_ asked James.

_"Thanks, but I don't think so,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm not telling you to hook up with the girls,"_ said James.

_"Then why am I going?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"So you can hook me up with the girls,"_ replied James smiling.

_"I would if I wasn't in already in love,"_ said Brandon.

_"You see this girl?"_ asked Brandon taking out the photo that Kelly left for him.

_"Is that her?"_ asked James.

_"Yes, it is. She means everything to me. And I'm not gonna ruin that in any way,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Good for you, Brandon. I respect that,"_ said James.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'll talk to you later, alright?"_ asked James who starts to leave.

_"Ok, later,"_ replied Brandon.

Brandon smiled for a moment. Even though, he knew that Kelly wasn't coming back, there was something that just made him smile. He looked at the photo one more time before reaching for one of his drawers. He pulled out an empty photo frame. He puts the photo inside the frame and set it on his desk, hopefully as a reminder of what he gave up to be here. In his mind, he vowed to return on day to the love of his life and regain the love that they once shared.

_"Thanks Kelly,"_ said Brandon looking at the photo.

James comes by Brandon's desk again.

_"Brandon, Thomas wants to see everyone in the conference room,"_ said James.

_"Thanks. I'll be right there,"_ said Brandon who gets up from his desk and leaves.

We focus in on the photo sitting on Brandon's desk as we fast forward back to the present time.

_"Wow,"_ said Silver showing her reaction after hearing the story.

_"I never knew that photo meant so much to you,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"It did...it still does,"_ said Brandon. 

_"You know sometimes, I really do blame myself for not admitting that I wanted you to stay. Maybe we wouldn't have lost so much time,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ said Brandon sadly looking at Kelly.

Kelly looks back at Brandon. In her mind, she knows that it still hurts Brandon to know that she left.

Sammy comes into the living room in his pajamas.

_"Mommy, daddy; I can't sleep,"_ said Sammy.

_"Oh come here, honey,"_ said Kelly smiling at Sammy.

Sammy goes to Kelly and she holds him. Brandon looks at Kelly comforting Sammy. Kelly notices.

_"Are you still mad at me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I've gotten over it. It all worked out the way I wanted to. I'm much happier here than I ever was back in Washington,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly smiles.

Brandon puts his arms around Kelly.

_"Sammy, I know what will help you sleep,"_ said Silver.

_"What?"_ asked Sammy curious.

_"How about a story?"_ asked Silver.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy intrigued.

Brandon and Kelly look at each other with a worried look.

**Coming Next - Brandon receives some unwelcoming news from his job, which may prompt him to return to Washington.**


	36. Pink Slip

**Chapter 35 - Pink Slip**

Kelly is in the kitchen making breakfast. Sammy is eating his breakfast at the table.

Brandon walks in a rush wearing a suit and tie.

_"So, how do I look?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Daddy, you look good,"_ replied Sammy smiling and giving Brandon a thumbs up.

_"Thanks buddy,"_ smiled Brandon.

Brandon looks at Kelly as he waits for her opinion.

_"Very handsome,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon taking off his jacket.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm changing,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, I don't think good or handsome will help me get through this meeting,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I need something that'll calm me down. I'm so stress out over this,"_ added Brandon panicking.

Kelly goes over to him.

_"Well, you shouldn't be. They're probably want to congratulate you,"_ said Kelly.

_"For what? I haven't done anything,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, you've done plenty. You've revived the L.A. office. You've put out thousands of quality stories since you've got here. They're very lucky to have you here,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"And don't you ever forget that,"_ smiled Kelly who gives Brandon a kiss.

_"Still nervous?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just a tad,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly leans closer to Brandon so that Sammy won't hear.

_"You want me to relieve that stress in the bedroom?"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I would but I'm running late. I gotta go,"_ said Brandon who grabs his briefcase.

_"I love you,"_ said Brandon who gives Kelly a kiss.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly.

He passes by Sammy and gives him a quick kiss.

_"Bye buddy,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye daddy,"_ said Sammy still eating.

_"Good luck,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon who leaves.

Sammy turns around and looks at Kelly who smiles back at him.

_"Is Daddy ok?"_ asked Sammy curious.

_"Yeah. He's just nervous, honey,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Finish up. We have to go soon,"_ added Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy who drinks the rest of his milk.

_"Silver?"_ asked Kelly walking to Silver's room.

Elsewhere, Brandon is walking into a meeting at the conference room at the New York Chronicle. He sees that his boss is there talking on this cellphone. As he waits by the door for the signal for him to go in, he felt nervous. But also at the same time, he felt anxious to hear what they have to say. He had absolutely no idea what to expect from the meeting. Brandon had developed the skill of staying calm when he's under pressure. But somehow, he had been nervous ever since the other week when he received a call from them was that they wanted to talk to him about something important. It had to be important since the CEO is here.

Brandon sees the CEO giving him the signal to come in.

He walks in the room.

_"So Brandon, good seeing you again,"_ said his boss.

_"Thank you, Mr. Gundy. Good to see you too,"_ said Brandon giving Mr. Gundy a handshake. 

_"Please, have a seat,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Thank you sir,"_ said Brandon who takes a seat.

_"I do apologize for the wait, especially not outside. After all, this is your office,"_ said Mr. Gundy smiling.

_"It's quite alright, sir. It's a pleasure having you here,"_ said Brandon who smiles at him.

_"Good, I'm glad. How are you settling in here, Brandon?"_ asked Mr. Gundy.

_"Very well, sir. It's good to be back home,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh right. I forgot you lived in L.A. before,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Yes, this was my home for a good part of my life,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's good. Let's get down to business here, Brandon,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Sure,"_ said Brandon who is feeling the pressure as he prepares to get grilled.

_"So how do you think the New York Chronicle has improved after you've revamped the L.A. office?"_ asked Mr. Gundy.

_"Well sir, L.A. has always been a city full of stories and ideas. I think my team and I have dug deep into the crimes, the special events, and the entertainment. But what I am mostly proud of are the local stories that have gotten a lot of good feedback from readers. I considered those to be the gem of our paper,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Very good, Brandon. And I certainly agree. I think we've always tried to make room for your local stories every day,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"I'm glad you agree, sir,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Now, let me ask you this, how have you helped improved the New York Chronicle in your time here?"_ asked Mr. Gundy.

_"I'm sorry sir but do you mean just here or my entire time with the paper?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"Just in general,"_ replied Mr. Gundy.

_"I think I certainly tackled a lot of important stories these past ten years, which helped made the paper what it is today. I think the reason is because I'm good with people, I love writing, but most of all, I care about the stories and the people in them. And not to sound too corny but I think I help bring attention to the local stories that don't get notice that often; the kind of stories that no other paper has,"_ responded Brandon.

_"Very good,"_ smiled Mr. Gundy.

_"Brandon, I and everyone back at the office think that you're a terrific reporter and we value your commitment with this paper very much,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Thank you, sir,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Let me ask you this, Brandon. Did you enjoy your job more as a reporter or a manager?"_ asked Mr. Gundy.

_"I think I enjoyed both equally. Over here, I still get to write and help inspire new reporters here,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But do you miss going to all the different countries and traveling all around the world?"_ asked Mr. Gundy.

_"Yeah, I do miss those from time to time but it's good to have a place to come home to every night,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. I'm sure you may wonder why we are here today,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Oh, not at all. You're always welcome here. It's your home too,"_ said Brandon being modest.

_"Well thank you, Brandon. I feel very welcome,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Brandon, I don't mean to lead you on but we have something important we need to tell you,"_ added Mr. Gundy.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"As you may know that we've been keeping a close eye on this office ever since you took over. And it saddens me and everyone else to say that we've decided to close this office,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

Brandon looked at Mr. Gundy in shock. He can't believe what he just heard. Even after all the praise and good remarks that he just received from them, he cannot understand why the office has to close. The past ten years just flashed before his eyes; from the day he started at the D.C. office to the stories he did, the people he had met, how he felt when he heard he was coming back to L.A., to now, when he found out that everything he has worked for is coming to an end.

_"Brandon, I know this is disappointing news. But please know that the reason for the closing has nothing to do with you or your team. The economy is just in a very bad state right now. There have been major cut backs...we just have to do what's good for the company,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"You don't need to explain, sir. I understand,"_ said Brandon who is looking down.

_"Again, I know this is hard to take but I'm sure you'll be fine back in Washington,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

Brandon looks at Mr. Gundy with a surprised look.

_"What do you mean, back in Washington?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I mean, your old job. You didn't think we were gonna let you go, did you?"_ asked Mr. Gundy.

_"Well, yes, sir. I did,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, you're talented, hardworking, and a damn excellent writer. We need you,"_ explained Mr. Gundy.

_"I just had wished that you didn't have to go through this big change in the first place,"_ added Mr. Gundy with a smile trying to cheer up Brandon.

Brandon looked at Mr. Gundy with an uneasy look. Brandon knew that Mr. Gundy wasn't aware of the fact that moving back to L.A. was one of the best and easiest decisions that he's ever done. But he can't help but look at all the things that he's accomplished since his return to L.A.. He got a promotion, a chance to manage a great team of young writers, a son, and most of all, the chance to reunite with the love of his life. And for that, he'll be forever grateful.

_"So what's gonna happen to everyone else here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, we'll do our best to try to find other positions for them but without an office in L.A., it'll be kind of hard,"_ replied Mr. Gundy.

_"I just think that if we've done a great job here and I wish that we had more time to really prove to you that we can survive here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, you and your team have proven to us that you're worthy but it's just not enough to cover our budget,"_ explained Mr. Gundy.

_"So what do you say, Brandon? Are you ready to come home?"_ asked Mr. Gundy extending a hand to Brandon.

Brandon looked at Mr. Gundy for a moment.

_"No offense sir, but I am home,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What are you saying?"_ asked Mr. Gundy confused.

_"I'm saying. This is where I belong. My home is here in L.A.,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, c'mon. Be realistic here. You were only here for a few months. How could you be so attached?"_ asked Mr. Gundy in disbelief.

_"Mr. Gundy; in these past few months, I moved back to L.A., found out I have a son, and reunited with my girlfriend, who is now my fiancé,"_ replied Brandon.

Mr. Gundy looks back at Brandon and suddenly understands how he feels.

_"I see"_ said Mr. Gundy with a surprised look.

_"I just hope you can understand what kind of situation I'm in, sir,"_ said Brandon.

_"I do. Is there a way they can move to Washington too?"_ asked Mr. Gundy.

_"I can't ask them to move so far away for me. Their lives are here….and so is mine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I just wish something could be done in order for me to keep my job and everyone else's job here,"_ added Brandon.

There is a silence in the room for a few moments.

_"I'll tell you what, Brandon. It seems like you've already made up your mind...but I really want you to think about it so that you can make a really inform decision,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Sir, I've already...,"_ said Brandon who gets interrupted by Mr. Gundy.

_"Brandon, don't say anything. Just take this week and think about what I said. I want an answer on Friday; no earlier, no later,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because as much as you want to stay here, we want you back in Washington,"_ replied Mr. Gundy.

_"Think about it, son,"_ said Mr. Gundy who gives Brandon a sympathetic smile.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon acknowledging Mr. Gundy.

_"Thanks,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Ok, if there is nothing else, let's go tell the troops,"_ said Mr. Gundy who starts to get up.

_"Sir, if you don't mind, I think I would like to tell them myself,"_ said Brandon who stops Mr. Gundy.

Mr. Gundy looks at Brandon.

_"Sure. I understand,"_ said Mr. Gundy.

_"Thank you, sir,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you, Brandon for everything. I wish our visit was under a better circumstance,"_ said Mr. Gundy who extends his hand to Brandon.

_"Me too, sir,"_ said Brandon who shakes Mr. Gundy's hand.

Brandon escorts Mr. Gundy out of the office and into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Brandon walks back into the office not knowing how to break the sad news to everyone. Sheryl sees Brandon and senses something is wrong.

_"Anything wrong, Mr. Walsh?"_ asked Sheryl.

_"Sheryl, if you don't mind; could you gather everyone in the conference room now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure, right away,"_ replied Sheryl who gets up from her desk.

Brandon walks back into the conference room as his team walks in behind him.

Back home, Kelly is busy making dinner in the kitchen. From time to time, she would take a look at the clock with a worried look on her face.

Silver walks into the room.

_"Hey Kel, need any help?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sure. But don't you have homework to do?"_ asked Kelly.

_"All done,"_ replied Silver. 

_"Ok ok. Why don't you set the table?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Silver. 

Silver goes and grabs the plates and forks and bring it to the table.

_"So Kel, if it's not too much of a problem, can I go to Annie's tonight?"_ asked Silver.

_"It's a school night,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Please? I'm done with my homework. I'll be back at 10. I promise,"_ pleaded Silver.

Kelly looks at Silver with a concerning look before giving in.

_"Fine. 10pm. No later,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Silver who gives Kelly a hug.

_"You're welcome. Now, why don't you finish setting up the table?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm on it,"_ replied Silver.

Silver starts to set the table and notices Kelly stressed out looking at the clock.

_"So, where's Brandon?"_ asked Silver. 

_"I don't know. I tried calling his cell but he's not picking up. He should've been home over an hour ago,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You don't think he's hurt or anything like that, do you?"_ asked Silver.

_"No...it's just that he was so stressed out over his meeting today. I'm just worried about him,"_ replied Kelly.

They suddenly hear a car drive up the driveway.

_"Well, looks like there he is now,"_ smiled Silver.

They hear footsteps approaching the front door. It opens and Brandon walks in.

_"Hey, speaking of the devil,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Hey, sorry I'm late,"_ said Brandon trying to keep a straight face for everybody.

_"You could've called. Kelly has been worried sick about you,"_ said Silver exaggerating.

_"I wasn't worried sick. I was just concerned. That's all,"_ explained Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. I tried calling you a few times. Why didn't you pick up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm sorry. I forgot to turn the phone back on after the meeting,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You should be sorry. We were gonna call the police,"_ joked Silver.

_"Alright, Silver. That's enough. One more out of you and you're staying home tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sorry...I think that's my cue to go,"_ said Silver.

_"I'm sorry, Brandon. I didn't mean it like that,"_ added Silver.

_"It's ok. Thanks for caring,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Anytime,"_ said Silver going back to her room.

_"Thanks for worrying about me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly walking towards Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'm fine,"_ replied Brandon who keeps a straight face for Kelly.

_"So what happened at the meeting?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not much. He just wanted to go over reports and the budgeting. Nothing major,"_ replied Brandon lying.

_"Oh, ok. Good. You see? I told you, you had nothing to worry about,"_ said Kelly.

_"When you're right, you're right,"_ smiled Brandon.

They hug.

Silver and Sammy walk back into the kitchen and sees Brandon and Kelly hugging.

_"Ok, we'll be back,"_ said Silver who turns around, starting to go back to her room.

_"No; no, we're done. Let's eat,"_ said Kelly stopping Silver from leaving.

_"Good, because I'm starving,"_ said Silver who helps bring the food to the table.

As they all sat down, Kelly notices Brandon remaining quiet and somewhat sad. She is afraid that he's not telling her the whole truth about what happened at the meeting.

Kelly puts her hand on top of Brandon's hand on the table. Brandon looks at Kelly and they give a small smile to each other. They held hands for a moment before starting their dinner.

_"Is the food ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, it's delicious. Thanks,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Kelly noticing Brandon is acting strangely.

Brandon was pretty quiet during dinner. Kelly looks at him from time to time trying to understand what was wrong.

After dinner, Kelly is doing the dishes as Silver gets ready to go to Annie's.

She suddenly hears the cell phone rings on the dinner table. She takes the phone and walks into the bedroom.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly seeing Brandon just sitting there on bed.

_"Yes?"_ asked Brandon turning around.

_"Your phone is ringing,"_ replied Kelly handing Brandon his phone.

_"Oh, thanks,"_ said Brandon taking the phone.

Brandon answers the phone. We only hear his side of the conversation.

_"Hello, this is Brandon,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh hi, sir,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly leaves the bedroom with a worried look. She goes back to the kitchen and continues washing the dishes.

_"Ok, bye Kel,"_ said Silver as she heads for the door.

Kelly is unaware of Silver and doesn't reply.

Silver walks up to Kelly to get her attention. She notices that Kelly is just slowly washing a plate, while her mind is elsewhere.

_"Kel?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Kelly who snaps back into reality as she resumes washing the dishes.

_"You ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, what's up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I was just telling you that I'm going to Annie's now,"_ replied Silver. 

_"Ok. Have fun. Be back by 11,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver as she starts to head for the door.

But being a good sister that she is, she senses that something is bothering Kelly and feels guilty of leaving while she's like this.

_"Ok, what's wrong?"_ asked Silver who puts her stuff down.

_"Huh?"_ asked Kelly turning around.

_"What's with you tonight?"_ asked Silver giving Kelly a look.

_"I'm fine. Weren't you going to Annie's?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah but I hate leaving you like this when I know something is bothering you,"_ replied Silver.

_"It's nothing. I'm just worried about Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why? He's home now,"_ asked Silver.

_"I dunno. He said everything is fine. But I have the feeling that he's not telling me everything,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then, why don't you go ask him?"_ asked Silver.

Kelly gives Silver an odd look.

_"Because he'll tell me when he's ready,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You know this is gonna bug you until you find out,"_ said Silver.

_"Gee, I think it's bugging you more than it bugs me,"_ said Kelly.

_"You said it; not me,"_ said Silver being smart.

_"Would it make you feel better if I go and ask him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, it would,"_ replied Silver.

_"Fine. Are you going to Annie's now?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, as long as you go ask him now,"_ replied Silver. 

_"Brandon's talking to someone on the phone. I'll talk to him afterwards,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ohhhhhkkkkkkk,"_ said Silver picking up her bag.

_"Because if you don't, I can tell,"_ added Silver opening the door but giving Kelly a look.

_"Just go,"_ said Kelly looking annoyed.

_"Bye,"_ said Silver closing the door behind her.

A sad look comes on Kelly's face as she tries to give into asking Brandon whether anything is wrong.

She slowly walks towards the bedroom door. She could tell that Brandon was no longer on the phone. She walks up to the side of their bedroom and could see Brandon just sitting on the bed with his back facing Kelly.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon being startled by Kelly's voice quickly turns around.

_"Oh hey,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh sorry. Did I scare you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's ok. I just have a lot on my mind,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly goes and takes a seat next to Brandon.

_"Everything ok?"_ asked Kelly giving Brandon a small smile.

_"Yeah. But I still think we should talk,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks a little unsettling as she does not know what to expect.

_"This is really bad, isn't it?"_ asked Kelly looking worried.

_"Yeah, it is...They've decided to close the office,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly shocked.

_"The CEO came in today and told me face to face that they don't have enough money to support this office,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But I don't understand. Your office has done so much for that paper. How could they just let everybody go like that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno. But all I know is that it's over,"_ replied Brandon looking down.

Kelly sympathizes and places her hand on top of Brandon's hand. Brandon gives Kelly a small weak smile.

Brandon pulls Kelly closer to him. Kelly puts her arms around Brandon and hugs him.

_"So, when's your last day?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Tomorrow,"_ replied Brandon still holding onto Kelly.

_"So soon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, they want to clear everyone out so that they won't have to renew the lease for another month,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How did everyone else take it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not as bad as I did,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You'll get through this. You'll always do,"_ said Kelly.

_"I dunno about that. I felt like such a failure,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, you're not a failure. You did everything you possibly could. Believe me, I've been here the entire time,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I'm glad you are. Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"All I have to say is that it's their loss. I think you're the best thing that ever happened to that paper,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks, I needed that...even though I think you're giving me a little too much credit,"_ said Brandon who starts to show a smile.

_"Well, I am entitled to my opinion, aren't I?"_ asked Kelly joking.

_"Yes, and I approve of that opinion,"_ replied Brandon looking up at Kelly.

They smile at each other and kiss.

_"So was that James on the phone?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, it was my old boss, Mr. Thomas,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What did he have to say?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing much. He just called to say that he's sorry for what happened, told me that I can use him as a reference, and wished me luck on my next big thing,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, that was nice of him,"_ said Kelly.

_"And if you don't mind me asking, what is your next big thing?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Marrying you,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Good answer,"_ smiled Kelly.

They kiss.

The next day, Kelly came home from work with Sammy and Silver tagging along.

_"Mommy, when's dinner?"_ asked Sammy.

_"In a few hours, honey. Are you hungry?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just a little,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Ok. I'll make you a sandwich,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can do it,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok. Just be sure not make a mess, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy who runs to the kitchen.

_"So when is Brandon coming home?"_ asked Silver.

_"Late. He has to pack everything up and close the office,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. So, do you want me to help you with dinner?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, if you have nothing else to do,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I was planning on going to the movies with Annie but I think it's better for me to be here,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, you can go if you want,"_ Kelly.

_"No, I know you want to be with Brandon right now...so why don't you go to the office and see him and I'll watch Sammy,"_ said Silver.

_"You sure it's ok?"_ asked Kelly feeling guilty.

_"Yeah, he needs you right now,"_ replied Silver.

_"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver.

_"Sammy, I'm going to see your father. I'll be back in a little while, ok?"_ asked Kelly to Sammy.

Sammy runs back to the living room.

_"Be good for Aunt Silver,"_ added Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly.

Later that night, we see Brandon and Kelly walking back up to the house. Brandon is carrying a box of personal belongings.

They open the door and walk in.

_"I think I'm gonna go take a shower,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Ok. I'll go tell Sammy and Silver we're back,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon who carries the box of stuff to the bedroom.

Kelly kicks off her shoes, glances over at the answering machine and sees a message. She presses play on the answering machine.

_"Brandon, hi, it's __Jeffrey Thomas__**, **__I also left you a voicemail on your cellphone. I wanted to let you know that I'm able to renegotiate a new deal for you if you are still interested in coming back. I know that you've already told me no, but if you do change your mind, I can make this happen. Call me if you're interested. Ok, bye."_

Kelly has a surprised look on her face. She had idea that Brandon was offered his old job back in Washington. In a way, she was so relieved that Brandon already said no to the offer, meaning that he's planning on staying. But in different sense, Kelly questioned the fact that Brandon hadn't mentioned this offer to her.

She walked to the bedroom to find Brandon on the bed.

_"Hey, I thought you were going to take a shower,"_ said Kelly.

_"I still am. I just wanted to lie down for a few minutes first,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok, I'll talk to you later, then,"_ said Kelly who starts to leave.

_"No, what do you want to talk about?"_ said Brandon who gets up.

Kelly walks back in.

_"So why didn't you tell me about Washington?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They offered you a job back in Washington. Why didn't you tell me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How'd you find out?"_ asked Brandon

_"Don't change the subject, Brandon. Why didn't you say anything?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Because there was nothing to say. I'm not taking it so that's the end of that,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Kelly relieved.

_"I just thought you were considering it when you hardly spoke during dinner,"_ added Kelly.

_"Kel, what are you saying?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly doesn't answer.

_"Do you want me to go back to Washington?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I don't,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then, there's nothing to talk about,"_ said Brandon getting a little upset.

_"Just seemed like you're not too happy about your decision,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly in disbelief.

_"And how am I supposed to act, Kelly? I just lost my job. I think I have the right to be upset,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, but it seems like you're more mad at me than losing your job,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm tired. What do you want me to say, Kel?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Say you're not giving this up because of me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm not really in the mood to have this conversation again,"_ said Brandon.

_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"I know where this conversation is going to lead to,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And how do you know that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Because it's the same one we had back in Washington years ago,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, that was different. Things have change,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, but apparently, not you,"_ said Brandon.

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It means that I'm hurt by the fact that you want me to leave,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I never said that. I just wanted to make sure you were making the best decision for yourself so that you won't regret it later,"_ said Kelly.

_"Believe me, I know how that feels,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly looked at Brandon and instantly knows what he is referring to.

_"You have no idea how much you hurt me for me to come home and finding nothing but a note,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I can only apologize so many times. I wish I could go back and change things but I can't. You just gotta accept that,"_ said Kelly.

_"How is this different from Washington?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's different because Sammy and I are not going anywhere,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What are you saying?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm saying that you can have both your job and your family,"_ replied Kelly sincerely.

Brandon looks at Kelly with a sad look.

_"Thanks but I still don't think you understand,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then help me understand,"_ said Kelly.

_"I can't,"_ said Brandon putting his jacket back on.

_"Where are you going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Out. I just wanna be alone,"_ replied Brandon who leaves the bedroom.

_"It's late. When are you coming back?"_ asked Kelly following Brandon out the bedroom.

Brandon turns around and looks at Kelly.

_"I don't know. But hopefully when I get back, you'll understand,"_ said Brandon who opens the door and leaves.

Kelly looks at the door as she starts to get teary eyed.

We see Brandon driving pass West Beverly High. As he continues driving, he could remember all the times he's had here. Whether the times were good or bad, they were all memorable. He makes a sharp turn and decides to make a pit stop.

He pulled up at the Peach Pit parking lot. He gets out of his car and walks in. He walked over to the corner booth and took a seat.

As he looked around, all he could see was teenagers laughing and having a good time. Looking at them, he knew their expressions all too well. He was once surrounded by best friends, joy, laughter, and a sense of reliability that life was good. Now, as he sat there alone, he yearned for reassurance that his decisions don't affect his life and his love one's lives in a negative way. Of course, the reason why he chose to come to the Peach Pit was to seek the man who hopefully would give him that reassurance.

Luckily for Brandon, that man was heading his way.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Nat who smiles at him.

_"Hey Nat,"_ said Brandon.

_"You here alone?"_ asked Nat.

_"Yeah,"_ said Brandon.

_"Where is everybody?"_ asked Nat.

_"Home,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Are you picking dinner?"_ asked Nat.

_"No, we already date,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok, so what can I get you?"_ asked Nat.

_"Coffee, black,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Coming right up,"_ said Nat noticing that something is wrong.

A few moments later, Nat comes back with Brandon's coffee.

_"Here you go,"_ said Nat giving Brandon his cup of coffee.

_"Thanks Nat,"_ said Brandon.

_"So how is everything?"_ asked Nat as he takes a seat next to Brandon.

Brandon looks up at Nat with a sympathetic look.

_"Ok, stupid question,"_ said Nat trying to cheer up Brandon.

_"So you know?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I've heard about it today on the radio,"_ replied Nat.

_"So what are you gonna do?"_ asked Nat.

_"I don't know. I was trying to take it one day at a time but I'm already starting to lose it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Things happen. These are bad times right now. Everything is going out left and right,"_ said Nat.

_"Maybe, I should've seen this coming,"_ said Brandon.

_"Still, there's nothing you've could done,"_ said Nat. 

_"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from thinking about what if I never moved back here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Would you have done things differently?"_ asked Nat.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, there's no point of looking back right now. You just gotta move on,"_ said Nat.

_"Nat, you don't understand. I gave over ten years of my life to that paper. What am I supposed to do now?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I wasn't talking about your job, Brandon,"_ replied Nat.

Brandon looks at Nat and knows exactly what he was referring to.

_"But, if you want, I might have an opening for you here,"_ joked Nat.

_"Not helping,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Honestly Brandon, I don't know. But what I do know is that whatever happens to your job, your family will always be there for you,"_ said Nat.

_"That sounds so cheesy, Nat,"_ said Brandon. 

_"But it's true...and you know that,"_ said Nat.

_"You wanna see a picture of Joanie and Frankie?"_ asked Nat.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon.

Nat takes out his wallet and takes out a picture of his family.

_"Wow, that's little Frankie?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, not so little anymore, huh?"_ asked Nat laughing.

_"Yeah. But you got a great family here, Nat,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I could say the same thing about yours,"_ said Nat.

_"Thanks Nat,"_ said Brandon.

We see Brandon opening the door back to his home to see nobody in the living room.

He walks to the sofa and takes a seat. He hears Kelly coming out of Sammy's bedroom.

Kelly sees Brandon.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hi,"_ said Brandon.

_"When did you get back?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just walked in,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Sammy asleep?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

There is an awkward silence.

_"Well, I'm gonna go to bed,"_ said Kelly who starts to turn to her bedroom.

_"Kel?"_ asked Brandon getting up, and walking towards Kelly.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Kelly turning around.

_"I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I didn't mean to put the blame on you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"It's ok. It's just something that I'm gonna have to live with,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, you shouldn't,"_ said Brandon.

_"You were right. You were unhappy there,"_ added Brandon.

_"So what now?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I just want another chance to make things right,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I never thought you did anything wrong. You only did what's best for you,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, what I should've done was followed my heart,"_ said Brandon.

_"Is that what you're going to do?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon goes up to Kelly and kisses her unexpectedly. They slowly part.

_"I just need to know from you what you really want,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I want you to be happy,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, I'm asking what do YOU want,"_ said Brandon.

_"I want you...to stay,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon smiles. He goes and he kisses her again. They embrace each other as they head towards their bedroom.

**Coming Next: Brandon's pressure to find work creates a negative affect towards his family while Kelly tries her best to keep Brandon under control. Dylan McKay guest stars.**


	37. Seeking Help

**Author's Note****–**** Hey everybody, I have many other commitments for the next month or two so it may be difficult for me to find time to post any new chapters until December. But I will do my best to find time to post them sooner. Thank you for understanding and for reading and commenting****.**

**Chapter 37 - Seeking Help**

Brandon is in his bedroom talking to Dylan on the phone.

_"I wish I could but I just have this huge project in the middle east that I'm gonna be stuck in for months, maybe even a year,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, I understand, man. Do what you gotta do,"_ said Brandon.

_"Don't be like that, Brandon. I mean, you're my best friend. And you always will be. I just don't have the time to be working and be your best man. Steve's a great choice. He'll do fine,"_ said Dylan.

_"I know. I just wanted the both of you there,"_ said Brandon who is sad.

_"You know I wanna be there. But I just can't let down everybody here,"_ said Dylan.

_"I know,"_ said Brandon.

_"Have you guys set a date yet?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Not yet but probably during the summer when Kelly's not working,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Speaking of work, I've heard about what happened,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah,"_ said Brandon who looks uneasy.

_"You okay?"_ asked Dylan.

_"I'll be fine,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I wish I can help you. I'll let you know if I can hear of any openings in your area,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks D,"_ said Brandon. 

_"So, um...let me know when you guys set a date so I can see if I can make it,"_ said Dylan.

_"Sure...wait a minute...you're coming to the wedding, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Bran, I'll do my best to make it,"_ replied Dylan.

_"I can't believe that you're not even coming to the wedding,"_ said Brandon who looks very disappointed.

_"I know. I'll tell you what...I'll be in town in for a few days before this gig starts. What don't you, Kelly, and I all get together and we'll have dinner or something?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Ok. Sounds good,"_ said Brandon lying that he's ok.

_"Alright, man. I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm in,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok. Take care,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye,"_ said Dylan.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon turns off his phone and looks back at the computer screen where he has his resume up. On the reflection, he could see the reflection of somebody standing by the door.

He turns around and sees Kelly.

_"Hey, I didn't know you were there,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sorry, I didn't wanna interrupt you,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. I'm sure he would've wanted to talk to you too,"_ said Brandon.

_"I highly doubt that,"_ said Kelly who walks and takes a seat on the bed next to Brandon's desk.

_"Kel, I'm sure he's not still mad,"_ said Brandon.

_"I wouldn't put it past, Dylan. After all, I was the one who spent years blaming him for not being here for Sammy only to find out that he's not even the father,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks down and Kelly notices.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up again. I know it still hurts,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. It's not your fault,"_ said Brandon.

_"I just wish Dylan felt the same way,"_ said Kelly.

_"He does. He just invited us to have dinner with him when he's in town,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, I guess. Well, it'll give you two a chance to prepare for the wedding,"_ said Kelly.

_"No chance of that. He said he's probably not gonna make it,"_ said Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly shocked.

_"He has a big project starting soon and it's gonna take up most of his time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That's no excuse. He deserves to be there for you and for us,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly who looks mad.

_"Are you ok with this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. I still got Steve and he'll be there for me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, you don't have to hide it. I know how much you wanted both Steve and Dylan there,"_ said Kelly.

_"How do you know that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because I know you better than you think, Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well then, if you do know me that well, you'll know that it does matter who's my best man as long as I have my best girl there. And when I'm staring into her eyes, nothing else matters,"_ said Brandon smiling.

Kelly smiles and goes to Brandon. She takes a seat on Brandon's lap and they kiss.

They break and Brandon stares into Kelly's eyes.

_"I really mean it when I say, nothing else matters,"_ smiled Brandon still looking at Kelly.

_"Good. I feel the same way about you,"_ smiled Kelly.

Kelly rests her head on Brandon's chest. He puts his arms around Kelly and holds her.

For the next few days, Brandon went through tons of job listings on the Internet. As he goes through list by list, he gets more and more depressed as he feels that his chances of finding a decent job is out of the question. He could not ask for a worse time to be unemployed. A few days ago when he first got laid off, he didn't think it was going to be this difficult to find work. After all, he had over ten years of professional experience. He had excellent references, not to mention numerous awards and recognition for his work at the New York Chronicle. However, after a few days of looking for work, Brandon quickly realized that experience and awards are useless if companies aren't even hiring.

He felt that he had sunk rock bottom. His confidence level was shot. His fear of being unemployed forever began to cloud his thinking and his attitude went from positive to negative.

We see Brandon in the same place and in the same position he was in before. The only difference is that he hasn't shaved, combed his hair, or done much of anything but mope. On the computer screen is his resume that he's been working on for the past few days.

Kelly walks in all dressed.

_"So any thought of when we should meet with Dylan?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno,"_ replied Brandon who looks stressed out.

_"Well, he just called again. He's gotta leave pretty soon so if we want to see him, we gotta do this soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't know why he wants to meet. I mean, he's not coming to the wedding; so why bother?"_ asked Brandon really irritated.

Kelly is surprised by Brandon's remark against Dylan.

_"Oh, maybe because we're his best friends and that he wants to congratulate us?"_ asked Kelly being sarcastic.

Brandon looks at Kelly and realizes that he's being a jerk.

_"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm stressed out over finding work,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly glances over at the computer screen and sees Brandon's resume.

_"You're still updating your resume?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, just trying to make it better than it is,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Could you critique it again?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, I've critiqued it so many times that I practically know it word for word,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, fine,"_ said Brandon angry.

_"Brandon, it's great. I would hire you if I could,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I just wish everyone felt the same way,"_ said Brandon.

_"Don't worry about that right now. Let's just go out and have a great day together,"_ said Kelly.

_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's Sunday. We're all supposed to spend the day at the beach,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon suddenly remembers.

_"Oh Kel, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. Let's go,"_ said Kelly who gets up and pulls Brandon's hands with her.

_"Kel, I can't. I'm not in the mood to have any fun until I find something,"_ said Brandon.

_"But your vacation just started. It's ok to take a few days off to spend some time with your family,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I hardly call this a vacation,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, that's because you're working. C'mon, you know a day at the beach will help clear your mind so you think better,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm sorry. I just can't have any fun until I get some work done first. Maybe I'll join you guys a little bit later,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I don't get it. Your resume will be here when you get back. What's the big deal?"_ asked Kelly.

Both Brandon and Kelly look frustrated.

_"The big deal is that time is everything right now. I need to get my resume ready so that these companies can read them first thing tomorrow morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, there's no rush. I make enough money to support all of us,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon looks at Kelly as if she does not understand him at all.

_"What makes you think it's about money?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's not, I know. I know you love your work and that you miss it. But I'm just saying that it's not good to keep thinking about it,"_ replied Kelly.

_"It's kinda hard to do that, Kel when I'm unemployed,"_ said Brandon.

_"Don't lose your pride over this,"_ said Kelly.

_"What pride? I lost my pride. I'm trying to get a job so I can get my some pride,"_ replied Brandon.

They both look at each other with angry looks.

Sammy and Silver walks in ready to go to the beach.

_"You guys ready?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, let's go,"_ replied Kelly who is still angry with Brandon. 

_"Brandon, you're gonna go dressed like that?"_ asked Silver.

_"Guys, I'm sorry. I have some work I gotta finish up. I'll catch up with you guys later,"_ replied Brandon.

_"C'mon daddy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Yeah, c'mon Brandon. It's a nice day out. It'll be fun,"_ said Silver.

_"Forget it guys, he's not in the mood,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon doesn't reply to Kelly's remark. Instead he turns around and goes back to work.

Sammy holds up the water gun that he's holding and shoots some water at Brandon's back.

_"Gotcha daddy,"_ smiled Sammy.

Silver lets out a small chuckle.

_"Sammy!"_ said Kelly grabbing the water gun from Sammy.

Brandon turns around and looks really freaked out at Sammy.

_"Sammy, why did you do that?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy looks scared and doesn't answer.

_"Sammy, I asked you a question. Why did you shoot water at me?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Never do that again. You hear me?"_ asked Brandon being strict at Sammy.

Sammy doesn't reply. Instead he goes and hides behind Kelly.

Brandon sees that Sammy is scared.

_"Sammy, I'm sorry I yelled. But you shouldn't hit me with the water gun in the house,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted you to play,"_ said Sammy who starts crying.

_"It's ok. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you,"_ said Kelly who holds Sammy.

_"Look, how bout I get dressed and I'll go with you guys,"_ said Brandon unhappy.

_"No, I think you were right. Your work needs you more right now,"_ said Kelly.

_"C'mon, let's go,"_ added Kelly getting everybody out of the room.

They leave.

Brandon sits back down and looks disappointed.

At the beach, we see Kelly and Silver lying on the lounge chairs while Sammy plays nearby.

_"Honey, what are you building?"_ asked Kelly to Sammy.

_"I dunno,"_ replied Sammy who doesn't seem to be having much fun.

_"Why, what's the matter?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's my fault daddy's not here,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Oh honey, it's not your fault. Your dad is under a lot of stress right now. He shouldn't have yelled at you,"_ said Kelly trying to make Sammy feel better.

_"I just want him to be here,"_ said Sammy.

_"Me too, honey. But his job is very important to daddy right now. And we just need to be a little nicer to daddy. So that he can be happy and want to play with us again,"_ said Kelly.

_"Now try to have some fun, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy who still looks disappointed.

Silver turns to Kelly.

_"Not your best mom talk,"_ said Silver to Kelly.

_"I know. I just don't know how to deal with him right now. I mean I tried talking to him, getting him to open up; I even tried surprising him with a romantic evening. But all he's been doing for the past few days is mope around and stressed out trying to find work,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't get what's the big deal. So, he doesn't have a job; so what? It's not the end of the world. He still has you and Sammy. I mean, if I were him, I would be taking this time off as a major vacation,"_ said Silver.

_"Brandon is not like that. He loves his work. The paper was a major part of his life. And now it's gone,"_ said Kelly.

_"What doesn't he just start his own paper?"_ asked Silver.

_"Oh believe me, he tried. You should've seen him. He was motivated and pumped about the idea of starting his own paper again. But after finding out that he would have to go through a series of patents and approvals before the first issue of the paper will ever come out, not to mention, taking out a huge loan, he just didn't want to waste all that time and money if it wasn't gonna work out,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That doesn't sound like Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. For the entire time I've known Brandon, I have never seen him act this way before. And it makes me scared,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, he'll snap out of it once he finds something,"_ said Silver being optimistic.

_"But what if he doesn't? Then he'll blame me for ruining his career,"_ said Kelly. 

_"That's crazy. He wouldn't do that. You and Sammy are much more important than his career,"_ said Silver.

_"Why else would he have stayed?"_ asked Silver.

_"You're right but I just can't help but blame myself sometimes. Brandon's decision to stay was supposed to be easy. We love each other. We're getting married. That should explain it all,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, it does. And he knows that...So, what's the problem?"_ asked Silver.

_"I guess it's me...I just wish I could make everything alright again,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, you can't. He's done with the paper,"_ said Silver.

_"I know...but I wasn't talking about work,"_ said Kelly correcting Silver.

_"So what are you talking about?"_ asked Silver.

_"Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What about Dylan?"_ asked Silver.

_"Well, you know how Brandon was really disappointed that Dylan couldn't be his best man for the wedding?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Silver.

_"I could go talk to him. Maybe I can get him to change his mind,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What are you going to do?"_ asked Silver worried.

_"We're gonna talk. He's left several messages about meeting with us anyway. I could just stop by and get him to come to the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But he already said he couldn't come,"_ said Silver. 

_"I know but there is still a part of me that he just doesn't want to accept the fact that Brandon and I are getting married,"_ said Kelly.

_"C'mon Kel. I'm sure it's not that. He wouldn't wanna meet with you guys if he felt that way,"_ said Silver.

_"A meal is different from a wedding. Besides, it'll give me a chance to make things right between us again,"_ said Kelly.

_"What did you do to Dylan?"_ asked Silver. 

_"You forgot that I made him feel guilty for all those years for abandoning Sammy when all along, he wasn't even the father?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok but that wasn't your fault. You did not know,"_ replied Silver.

_"Yeah, but I'm doing this for Brandon. He wants Dylan at the wedding. I know he does. And so do I,"_ said Kelly.

_"So you gotta promise me that you won't tell Brandon,"_ added Kelly.

_"You sure you wanna do this? Why don't the both of you go talk to Dylan together?"_ asked Silver.

_"Brandon has a lot to deal with right now. Besides, I don't think he wants to see Dylan after he said he's not coming to the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver looks at Kelly without a response.

Kelly has a confident smile on her face.

Brandon opens the door to the Peach Pit. He started to look for Nat but surprisingly, the place was crowded. There wasn't a single open seat in sight. In fact, he hasn't seen it this busy since Brenda filled in for him as a waitress back in high school. The only major difference was that there was no music or singing. It was just simply busy.

After looking for Nat a few times, he squeezed his way to the counter and found an empty seat.

_"Hey man, what can I get for you?"_ asked a waiter.

_"Ummm..., is Nat here by any chance?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, he's in the back,"_ replied the waiter.

_"If he's not too busy, could I talk to him?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Sure...I'll be right back,"_ replied the waiter leaving to find Nat.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon waited for a few minutes before Nat finally came out from the storage room.

Brandon smiled when he saw Nat. He waived at him but unfortunately, Nat didn't see Brandon.

_"Sir, I'll be right there,"_ said Nat talking to another customer not noticing Brandon.

_"Hey Nat,"_ said Brandon trying to get Nat's attention.

Nat smiles at Brandon and walked to him.

_"Brandon, if you're gonna order, you better do it,"_ said Nat.

_"No, I just wanted to hang out with you,"_ said Brandon.

_"Eh...I'm sorry but now is not a good time,"_ said Nat.

_"Yeah, why is it so busy here today?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's always busy here during the weekends,"_ replied Nat.

_"I..."_ started Brandon but gets interrupted by Nat.

_"Hold that thought, I'll be back,"_ said Nat noticing that the impatient customer is looking at him.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon as Nat leaves.

At that moment, Brandon felt as if he was alone in this world. He used to come in and without being asked, Nat would come by and spend some time with Brandon. Brandon would then feel good about himself, then go back to his family. But apparently today wasn't his day.

Brandon continued to sit there for a bit while customers come and go. He really didn't have anything to keep him busy. No food. No coffee. No reason to stay. He eventually got up and headed for the door.

Nat notices and stops Brandon at the door.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Nat getting Brandon's attention.

_"Oh hey, Nat. I guess I'll see you around,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, wait a minute. I'm sorry I didn't have time for you,"_ said Nat.

_"It's ok, Nat. I understand,"_ said Brandon.

_"How's everything?"_ asked Nat.

_"Not good,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Nat.

_"It's been a week and I still haven't come close to finding a job yet,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, it's ok. Why aren't you spending the day with Kelly and the kids?"_ asked Nat.

_"We got into a huge argument...I rather not get into it,"_ replied Brandon.

Nat pauses for a minute to think.

_"Brandon, are you doing anything for the rest of the day?"_ asked Nat.

_"Not really; I'm not too much in the mood to do anything,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Wanna give me a hand?"_ asked Nat.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"I know it's not much but I could really use your help here,"_ replied Nat.

_"You want me to work here again?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No. Let's call it a favor. You help me out and we'll talk in between,"_ replied Nat.

Brandon thought about it before giving Nat a small smile.

_"I'm in,"_ said Brandon.

Nat smiles.

_"Welcome back, Brandon. Follow me,"_ smiled Nat.

They both walk back to the storage room.

As Brandon stepped into the back storage room, he realized that this was the first time that he's been there since he's been back. Even though the room looks different than when he used to work there, it still felt like home.

_"Here, try this on,"_ said Nat giving Brandon a shirt.

He starts to leave when Brandon stops him.

_"Hey Nat,"_ said Brandon.

Nat turns around and faces Brandon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Anytime, Brandon. Glad you're smiling again,"_ said Nat.

Brandon smiles back.

Some time passes and Brandon is wiping off the counter. Most of the crowd is gone but there are still a lot of customers there.

_"So how was it?"_ asked Nat.

_"Well, I'm tired. But I feel better than before,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Yeah, and you look better too,"_ joked Nat.

Brandon gives Nat a look.

_"I can't believe how much I still remember,"_ said Brandon.

_"I guess some things you never forget, Brandon,"_ said Nat.

_"I'm glad,"_ said Brandon.

_"Speaking of never forgetting,"_ said Nat pointing to the door.

Brandon glances at the door and sees Kelly walking in.

Kelly looks at Brandon behind the counter with a surprise look but smiles as she walks towards him.

_"Hey Nat,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey Kel...what can I get you?"_ asked Nat.

_"4 Megaburger meals to go,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly looks at Brandon.

_"So Nat, who's the new guy?"_ asked Kelly joking.

_"Oh him. His name is Brandon. He's very shy. It's also his first day so go easy on him,"_ replied Nat.

_"Ok...I'll try,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll be right back with your food,"_ said Nat.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Nat walks away.

_"So where's Sammy and Silver?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They're back home. I just figured I come here and get dinner,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So I see you've found something,"_ added Kelly.

_"Maybe just for a few days,"_ said Brandon.

_"You sure that's what you want?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'd say it's a start,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly.

_"You'll still love me even if I work here?"_ asked Brandon nervous.

Kelly looks at Brandon with a surprised look.

_"Of course, I'll still love you. I'll love you even if you didn't have a job. Our relationship is not based on our careers,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. I guess I just lost it. I just hate not contributing anything to my family,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know it must be really hard for you but you contribute more to your family than you think,"_ said Kelly.

_"How so? I have no money,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm not talking about money. I'm talking about you. Before you arrive, there was a part of this family that was missing. Brandon, you complete us,"_ said Kelly.

_"I really didn't think it was going to be this difficult,"_ said Brandon.

_"The best things in life usually are,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Just look at us,"_ added Kelly.

Brandon smiles, leans in, and they kiss.

_"Kel, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my ego get the best of me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Was that all that was bothering you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"That and Dylan not coming to our wedding,"_ replied Brandon looking down.

_"You never know...maybe he'll come to his senses and be there,"_ said Kelly.

_"You know, I always thought I was one of the only people in the world who know him as well as he does. And to this day, there are always some things that I still don't understand about him,"_ said Brandon.

_"I used to think the same thing. But after a while, I guess it's hard to try to understand someone when they won't let anyone in to their life,"_ said Kelly.

They look at each other.

_"Let me ask you something, Brandon. Why was that you seemed ok with idea of Dylan not coming to our first wedding as opposed to this one?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Because in the first wedding, I had other things to worry about,"_ said Brandon.

_"Like what?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon hesitates for a moment before answering.

_"Us…and whether or not getting married was the right thing to do,"_ replied Brandon.

_"And what about now?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I love you and I want this to happen,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good answer. He doesn't know what he's missing out on,"_ smiled Kelly.

They lean in and kiss.

Nat sees them kissing and walks to them.

_"Hey, no kissing on the job,"_ joked Nat.

_"Yes, boss,"_ joked Brandon breaking the kiss.

_"I'm sorry, Nat. But I think I just fell in love with this new guy,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"In love? Well then, by all means, pretend I'm not here,"_ joked Nat walking away.

Brandon and Kelly laughed.

_"Thanks for cheering me up,"_ said Brandon.

_"Consider that your tip,"_ smiled Kelly.

They kiss.

_"Best tip I've ever gotten,"_ smiled Brandon.

They kiss again.

Nat walks by with the food. He stops and waits for them to stop kissing. He realizes that they don't notice him there so he leaves the food at the counter and leaves.

They notices Nat was there and breaks their kiss.

_"Sorry, thanks Nat,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Nat walking away.

_"So I'll see you back at home?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll be off soon,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly taking out her purse to pay for the food.

_"Kel, it's ok. It's on the house,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, thanks cutie,"_ smiled Kelly putting her hand on Brandon's cheek.

_"But you gotta do one thing for me,"_ said Brandon.

_"What's that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Will you love me for the rest of your life?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Eh...you drive a hard bargain but you got yourself a deal,"_ replied Kelly.

They kiss.

Brandon smiles as she takes the food and leaves.

Kelly walks to her car, opens it and gets in. She looks that the time on the dashboard. The time shows 5:45pm.

She felt so relieved that Brandon is doing so much better than that morning.

She reaches into her purse and takes out a piece of paper that says _"BeLage Hotel, Suite 430."_

She turns on her car and drives.

Later, we see someone knocking on the door of Suite 430.

The door opens and we see Dylan McKay.

_"Hi,"_ said Dylan.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

_"What can I do for you?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Can I come in?"_ asked Kelly.

Dylan looks at Kelly for a moment with an untrusting look before stepping aside to let her in.

She walks in and the door closes.

**Coming Next: Kelly's miscommunication with Brandon leads them to question whether they'll still have a future together.**


	38. Seeking Solutions

Author's Note - Hi everybody. I hope everyone had a great holiday season. I know it's been a few months since I've posted a new chapter. I'm very busy but I'm doing my best to put up as many chapters as fast as possible. Enjoy.

**Chapter 38 - Seeking Solutions**

Kelly pulls up in front of the driveway. She quickly takes the food out of the car. She locks the car and walks up the steps to her house with the food.

She opens the door and walks in with the food.

_"Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time talking to...,"_ said Kelly walking to the kitchen.

She turns around and is surprised to see Brandon at the kitchen.

_"Brandon...you're home already,"_ said Kelly surprised.

_"Yeah, Nat let me go early to have dinner with you guys,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, that's great,"_ said Kelly putting the food on the table.

Kelly goes and gets the food out of the bags. Brandon goes and helps her.

_"So where were you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly surprised.

_"Did you go somewhere? It sure took you a while to get back,"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, I saw Ryan when I getting into my car. So we chatted,"_ replied Kelly lying.

_"But when I got out there, your car was already gone,"_ said Brandon.

_"Not at the Peach Pit. I drove by the school to get something from my office,"_ said Kelly.

_"But isn't the school closed on Sundays?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, I have a set of keys. Now, if you are done with the investigation, I think everyone would like to eat,"_ replied Kelly who is tired of Brandon's questions.

Brandon gives Kelly a weird look.

_"Ok. I was just curious. That's all,"_ said Brandon backing off.

_"I know. I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly feeling guilty.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Brandon worried.

_"Yeah. I'm just hungry,"_ replied Kelly giving Brandon a kiss.

_"Well, let's eat,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly smiles.

_"Silver; Sammy. Food's here,"_ said Kelly loudly so that everyone can hear.

Later that night, Kelly is in bed checking her messages on her phone.

Brandon walks in.

_"Hi,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, everything ok between you two?"_ asked Kelly as she shuts off her phone.

_"Yeah. He knows that I'm sorry. We're going to spend the day together tomorrow,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, that's great...but I thought you want to spend the week looking for work,"_ said Kelly.

_"Work can wait. Besides, I hardly get to spend any quality time with Sammy, just the two of us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, go and be the best dad you can be,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I will,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"How about you join us after work?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I can't. I have several parent conferences,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No problem. We can just pick you up afterwards so we can have dinner,"_ said Brandon.

_"Sure, I'll call you when I'm finished,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I'm sorry. I wish we can spend more time together as a family,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. I ruined today's family day. We're even now,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Gee...I'm guess I'm as bad as you are now,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Want me to do something about that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oooo, are you going to punish me?"_ asked Kelly giving Brandon a seductive look.

_"I'm going to teach you a lesson you're never going to forget,"_ replied Brandon getting on his side of the bed.

Kelly sneaks to Brandon's side of the bed. Brandon smiles. Brandon holds Kelly as they kiss.

The next day, while Kelly and Silver were at school, Brandon and Sammy spent the day together.

They went and played at the beach, went to the movies, ate, shared stories; but most of all, they learned about each other in more ways than they've ever been.

We see them in the car. Both Brandon and Sammy have a smile on their faces.

_"Did you have fun today, Sammy?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes. Thanks dad,"_ replied Sammy smiling.

_"Hey, what happened to calling me daddy?"_ asked Brandon.

_"My friend, Kyle said that after a certain age, I should stop calling you daddy and start calling you dad,"_ replied Sammy.

_"What? I miss you calling me, daddy. It makes me feel like you're my special little buddy,"_ said Brandon.

_"But I like calling you dad too,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok. How about you get to choose?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok. Thank you daddy,"_ replied Sammy.

_"You're welcome, Sammy,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Where are we going now?"_ asked Sammy.

_"It's almost dinner time. So I was thinking that we go see if your mom is finished with her meetings and wants to join us,"_ replied Brandon.

They pulled up at West Beverly High. Brandon parks the car and they go in.

Brandon and Sammy walked into the school towards Kelly's office. To Brandon's surprise, there was nobody at Kelly's office. All the lights were turned off and Kelly is nowhere to be seen.

Brandon gets out his cell phone and calls Kelly. No one picks up and it goes straight to voicemail.

_"Hey Kel, it's me. I'm here at school and looks like you were already off for the day. Sammy and I were about to get dinner. So, give me a call when you can,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon hangs up and calls Silver.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Silver as she picks up.

_"Hey Silver. Do you happen to know where Kelly is?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I thought you said she was working late,"_ replied Silver.

_"Well, I'm here at school and she's already gone,"_ said Brandon.

_"She's probably out grabbing dinner,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok. I'll see you back at home,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Later,"_ said Silver.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon and Sammy walk back to the car. They get into the car.

_"That's weird. Your mom said she would call me as soon as she gets off work,"_ said Brandon.

_"She might be having a meeting with Uncle Dylan,"_ said Sammy.

Brandon turns and looks at Sammy.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon surprised.

_"Yeah, I heard mommy talking on the phone last night,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Talking about what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I can't say,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Why not?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because...,"_ replied Sammy who feels pressured.

_"Because?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because it's a surprise,"_ replied Sammy.

_"What kind of surprise?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know. I hope mommy will not be mad at me for telling you,"_ replied Sammy.

_"No, mommy won't be mad. I'll still be surprised,"_ said Brandon who has a worried look on his face.

_"Did mommy say anything about where they were going to meet?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy shrugs his shoulders.

_"Sammy, this is really important. Are you sure you don't know where mommy and Uncle Dylan are right now?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy looks scared and shakes his head telling Brandon no.

Brandon takes out his phone and calls Dylan. Nobody picks up and it goes straight to voicemail.

Brandon suddenly remembers that Dylan had called the house phone a few times before and left his address of the hotel that he is staying in.

He called the phone back at the house to listen to the messages. He listened carefully when he got to Dylan's message.

_"Hey it's Dylan. I got just in. I'm at BeLage Hotel, Suite 430. I'm only here for a few days so let's meet up. Bye."_

Brandon starts the car and they drove off.

Kelly knocks on the door of the BeLage hotel room.

Dylan opens it. He sees Kelly and gives her a weak smile.

_"Hey Dylan,"_ said Kelly.

_"Hey Kel. Right on time,"_ said Dylan.

_"Come on in,"_ added Dylan after hesitating for a minute.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly walks in.

_"Have a seat,"_ said Dylan.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly sits down on the couch.

_"Can I get you anything?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Water,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I got hot chocolate, Kel. I know it's your favorite,"_ said Dylan.

_"Sure. Hot chocolate, it is,"_ said Kelly.

_"Coming right up,"_ said Dylan leaving to get the hot chocolate.

Kelly didn't feel right about being at Dylan's hotel room. What made her feel guilty was that she didn't tell Brandon about it. Her mission was to make amends with Dylan, get him to come to the wedding, and possibly have him reconsider being Brandon's best man. She does not plan on staying for any other reason.

A few minutes later, Dylan returned with the hot cocoa for Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

Dylan sits down. Kelly sees that Dylan is drinking a beer. Dylan notices Kelly noticing his beer.

_"Kel, I'm fine,"_ said Dylan.

_"What? No, I'm not judging,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's ok. I know that alcohol brought out the worse in me in the past and that it may have also helped ruined what we had but you can rest assured that I've changed. Alcohol is not that part of my life anymore,"_ said Dylan.

_"Ok. I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"You don't have to be sorry. It's nice that you still care,"_ said Dylan.

_"Well, you're a good friend and you always will be to me...and to Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then where is he?"_ asked Dylan.

_"He actually doesn't know that I'm here,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why? I thought I was buying both of you guys, dinner,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, well; he wanted to spend the day with Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sammy's welcome to come too,"_ said Dylan who is now confused.

_"I know. It's just that Brandon is still a little disappointed that you're not coming to the wedding,"_ explained Kelly.

_"Yeah, I can tell that by the way that he's not returning my messages,"_ said Dylan.

_"Yeah, that's kind of the reason why I'm here,"_ said Kelly.

_"What is it?"_ asked Dylan.

_"As you know, Brandon just lost his job. He's really stressed out right now. He really wants you to be his best man and we both want you to be at the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I've told you and Brandon that I've made prior commitments,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What kind of commitments?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Work commitments,"_ replied Dylan.

_"I can't believe you can't miss one day of work to be at your best friends' wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I don't get it. How's me not being at your wedding going to change anything? What, are you not going to get married if I don't show up?"_ asked Dylan.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then what's the problem?"_ asked Dylan.

_"The problem is that you're not being honest with us of why you're not coming,"_ replied Kelly getting a little frustrated.

_"Kel, I'm gonna tell you like I told Brandon. I'm going to be out of the country at that time,"_ said Dylan.

_"Oh right, your big project. Would you mind telling me more about it?"_ asked Kelly trying to get Dylan to tell her the truth.

_"I'm sorry, Kel. But that information is classified,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Fine. But tell me this, is this all because of me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What about you?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Is it because of me that you don't want to come to the wedding?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Did I say that? I didn't think so,"_ replied Dylan.

_"You know what? I came here to get a straight answer from you and hopefully resolve our issues...but it looks like you don't even want to try,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly gets up and heads for the door.

_"Who are you to say that we have any unresolved issues?"_ asked Dylan.

_"Then tell me why?"_ asked Kelly.

They look at each other for a moment.

Assuming that Dylan does not reply, Kelly turns, opens the door, and leaves.

Kelly gets down the lobby when Dylan comes chasing behind her.

_"Kel...Kel, wait,"_ said Dylan.

Kelly stops, turns around, and sees Dylan.

_"Look, I'm sorry about giving you a hard time up there,"_ said Dylan.

_"Are you ready to talk?"_ asked Kelly.

Dylan looks at her for a few moments before responding.

_"Yeah, I am. Let's go back to the room,"_ replied Dylan.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

From outside of the hotel into the lobby area, we can see that Brandon is in his car.

As Brandon looked into the hotel from the hotel parking lot, he can see Dylan giving Kelly a hug, before watching them head back upstairs of the hotel.

At first, Brandon's first instinct was to go in after them. As much as he wanted to deny the fact that Dylan and Kelly were having an affair, he wanted to know the truth. Then he realized that Sammy was in the car.

_"Do you see mom?"_ asked Brandon trying to see if Sammy saw anything.

_"No,"_ replied Sammy.

_"What are we doing here?"_ asked Sammy.

Brandon realized that it may not be in Sammy's best interest to see his jealous father going after his fiancé and her lover like a raging lunatic. He felt that even though Sammy may be too young to understand the complexity of a relationship, Sammy will still feel the hurt knowing that his mother was unfaithful and therefore ruining the chances him ever having a normal family.

He looked at Sammy who is looking back at him waiting for an answer.

_"Nothing. Let's go home,"_ said Brandon.

He started the car and they drive off.

Back at home, we see Brandon sitting on the couch with the lights off. He's not doing anything but staring at the space.

A lot of questions began to race through Brandon's mind. He wonders why Kelly was meeting up with Dylan. More importantly, why were they meeting up secretly? What kind of surprise were they planning for him? It wasn't his birthday. He could've easily assumed the worse but he knowing that these are his best friends, he won't jump into any conclusions. Given that he's out of work, Kelly's acting weird, and Dylan not coming to their wedding, the last thing he needed was another problem. Wait a minute! Maybe that was it, he thought. This might explain why Kelly came home late yesterday and why Dylan refuses to come to their wedding. He tried to fight off his assumptions that Kelly was having an affair with Dylan. But it's difficult when that's all he could think about.

The door opens and Kelly walks in carrying a bunch of groceries.

She smiles when she sees Brandon.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly in a cheery mood.

_"Hey,"_ said Brandon who gives her a short and sad greeting.

_"Why are all the lights off?"_ asked Kelly realizing it's dark.

_"Oh, I was just resting my head,"_ lied Brandon.

_"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you. Why didn't you just rest in our room?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno,"_ replied Brandon still in his grumpy mood.

_"Where's Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He's taking a nap in his room,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh...and Silver?"_ asked Kelly.

_"At Annie's. She's gonna have dinner there,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh ok. Well, I was gonna cook dinner for everyone but I guess it'll just be the three of us,"_ said Kelly who is getting busy in the kitchen.

Brandon doesn't give Kelly a response. Instead he just looks at her as she moves around the kitchen. To him, her hair, her face, her smile, her body, just everything about her looked perfect. How could anyone not fall in love with her? If it's not Dylan, it'll just be some other guy; some other guy who has a job, who has money, and better looking than him.

_"Honey, could you hand me those tomatoes?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon gets the tomatoes from the shopping bag and hands it to her.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly taking the tomatoes from Brandon. She realizes that Brandon keeps staring at her.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing; it's just that you keep staring at me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sorry...it's only because I love you,"_ said Brandon in a depressed manner.

_"Well, I love you too, Brandon,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Good. Glad to hear it,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, did you and Sammy have a good day together?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, we went to the park, the movies, and the toy store. We had fun,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah it was. It was too bad that you couldn't join us,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, it was a long day at work,"_ said Kelly still busy cooking.

_"You know I tried calling you around 4. I just thought you would be off by then,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly has a worried look and stops cooking for a brief moment. Brandon notices.

_"I thought I would be but Harry wanted me to be in the staff meeting,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, what was it about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You know the usual; budget reports, cuts, fundraiser, etc.,"_ replied Kelly smiling back at Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon trying to hide the fact that he's disappointed that Kelly was lying to him.

Kelly stops cooking and goes to Brandon.

_"Are you really ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah; why do you keep asking me that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's just you're acting kinda weird today,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot on my mind,"_ said Brandon.

_"Like what?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon pauses for a moment and looks at Kelly before responding.

_"Work,"_ said Brandon lying.

_"Honey, I told you to stop worrying about that. You'll find another job. You're too good,"_ smiled Kelly.

She goes and gives him a quick kiss and hugs him. Knowing that she's lying, Brandon did not want to put his arms around Kelly...but eventually he gives in, fearing that she may announce that she's leaving him soon. In a way, this is the calm before the storm. Brandon wanted to savor every peaceful and happy moment with Kelly before he confronts her with what he saw today.

_"And I'm sorry that I couldn't spend the day with you two. But I'm sure that there will be plenty of other chances in the future...how 'bout this weekend?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sounds great,"_ replied Brandon still hugging her.

They break.

_"Thanks for the talk,"_ said Brandon looking at her.

_"You're welcome. Why don't you go and lie down. I'll call you when dinner's ready,"_ suggested Kelly.

_"You sure you don't want my help?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I think I'll be ok. You've had a long day,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

He turns around and walks slowly towards the bedroom. Before he leaves the kitchen, he turns slowly turns around and takes one final look at Kelly who is busy cooking.

Later that night, Sammy is tucked into bed and listening attentively as Kelly reads him his bedtime story.

_"...and they lived happily ever after. The end,"_ said Kelly.

_"That was a good story,"_ said Sammy.

_"Yes it was. Ok, it's time for bed,"_ said Kelly who goes and kiss Sammy good night.

_"Mommy, today was so much fun,"_ said Sammy smiling.

_"I bet you did. But tell me this? Did you have a better time with mommy or daddy?"_ asked Kelly joking with Sammy.

_"Oh, don't make me choose,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Ok, sorry,"_ laughed Kelly getting up to leave.

_"It would've been perfect if you were there,"_ said Sammy.

Kelly sits back down.

_"Awww...thanks honey. I know. I talked to daddy and we're gonna have a family day together this Sunday,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yay, I can't wait,"_ said Sammy.

_"Me too. Goodnight, honey,"_ said Kelly.

_"Goodnight, mommy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Is that when we're going to surprise daddy?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Surprise daddy with what?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"The surprise you're planning with Uncle Dylan,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Honey, what are you talking about?"_ asked Kelly worried.

_"I overheard you talking on the phone with Uncle Dylan yesterday,"_ replied Sammy.

_"What did you hear?"_ asked Kelly who is now really worried.

_"That you and Uncle Dylan were planning to surprise daddy with something,"_ replied Sammy.

Kelly pauses for a second.

_"Yes, we are. Did you by any chance tell daddy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just a little bit. I thought it was ok since I didn't know what the surprise was,"_ replied Sammy looking guilty.

Kelly starts to panic but tries her best to stay calm for Sammy.

_"And what did daddy say?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He said that he will still be surprised,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Kelly who looks disappointed. 

_"I'm sorry, mommy,"_ said Sammy who notices that Kelly is sad.

_"It's ok, sweetie,"_ said Kelly trying to assure Sammy that everything is ok.

_"Are you sure?"_ asked Sammy looking worried.

_"Yes, honey. I'll go talk to daddy and everything will be ok,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Maybe we can find another way to surprise daddy,"_ said Sammy trying to make things better.

_"Maybe,"_ said Kelly nodding.

_"Ok, good night, honey,"_ said Kelly giving Sammy a kiss goodnight.

_"Good night, mommy,"_ said Sammy who closes his eyes.

Kelly slowly gets up from the chair and walks towards the door. She looks at Sammy sleeping before turning off the lights. She leaves and closes the door behind her.

Kelly started to walk really slowly not knowing what to expect when she sees Brandon. She began to recall what happened earlier with Brandon in the kitchen. She could tell that Brandon was acting really weird and sad. She knew that her intentions were good and that she really wanted to fully mend the friendship between Brandon, Dylan, and herself. Since she didn't know what to expect from Brandon, she would try to play along hoping that her plan was still doable.

Walking in the hallway, Kelly could see that the bedroom door is opened. There is a light on. She slowly opens the door a bit more only to see that nobody is there. She pauses not know knowing what to do next. She could intentionally try to step into bed and go to sleep. But she knew that sooner or later, she will have to talk with Brandon.

Standing by the bedroom door, she could hear someone in the kitchen. As Kelly walks towards the kitchen, she could hear a sound of something being poured into a glass. Arriving at the kitchen, she could see that Brandon was drinking wine alone. The image of Brandon drinking wine scared Kelly. She had known that image all too well from Dylan. She knew that nothing good can come from that.

Brandon notices Kelly was in the room and looked at her without a response.

_"Whatcha doing?"_ asked Kelly slowly walking towards Brandon.

_"Just trying to forget about some things,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Like what?"_ asked Kelly walking towards Brandon.

Brandon is hesitant to answer.

_"Finding work,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Work?"_ asked Kelly who is now confused.

_"Yeah, as you may notice, I'm not employed,"_ replied Brandon who is trying not to bring up what is really bothering him.

_"Oh,"_ said Kelly who looks a lot more relieved.

_"Was there something else I should be worry about?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly with a straight face.

_"Good,"_ said Brandon.

_"Great! So why don't we just go to bed?"_ suggested Kelly who gets up from her chair.

_"Nah, you go ahead. I'm not ready yet,"_ said Brandon staring at the wine bottle.

_"C'mon, Brandon. You know I don't like it when you drink when you're down,"_ said Kelly.

_"I guess you're right. I forgot how much it reminds you of Dylan,"_ said Brandon who quickly looks at her.

Kelly looked as if she is caught off guard.

_"I guess it does,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just don't want it to affect you the way it did to him,"_ added Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"Do you think about him a lot?"_ asked Brandon with a sad look.

_"Not a lot but sometimes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why are you asking me this?"_ asked Kelly.

_"How about today? Did you think of him today?"_ asked Brandon, completely ignoring Kelly's question.

_"Brandon, what are you doing?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What about yesterday? Did you think about him, yesterday?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon...,"_ said Kelly.

_"What about when we kiss, when we make love...what about when I asked you to marry me?"_ asked Brandon with tears in his eyes.

_"No! Now, would you please tell me what you are trying to get at?"_ asked Kelly, who seemed frustrated.

_"You tell me,"_ replied Brandon getting up from the table and walking to her.

_"Brandon, there is nothing to tell,"_ said Kelly.

_"I saw you today...with Dylan...at the BeLage Hotel,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, you did. Look, I don't know what Sammy told you but you know from the bottom of my heart that I would never cheat on you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that when I saw you two went upstairs together, I felt heartbroken,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon...,"_ said Kelly starting to talk.

_"No, let me finish...,"_ said Brandon interrupting Kelly.

_"So what is it? Is it because he has a job and I don't? Is it because he's rich and I'm not? Or is it because he gets to travel all around the world and I'm stuck here?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I think you've had too much to drink,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, you know I don't like to drink when I'm mad. I wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself down to that level. But I guess since Dylan has been on your mind lately, it's easy for you to forget about me,"_ said Brandon.

_"...Or would you like to start so that I can be more like Dylan? That is what you want, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Would you just listen to yourself? You are accusing me of cheating on you when you don't even know what happened,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And just so you know...I went there for you. Ok? Yes, I was there. Yes, we did go upstairs to his hotel room TO TALK! All we talked about was you. I told him how much I love you and how much he hurt you for not being your best man...and that if he was really our friends, he would be there ,"_ said Kelly.

Hearing this, Brandon looks down.

_"And you know what?; I always thought that Dylan was the baby and couldn't move on from this mess but I was wrong. He seems to be the mature and understanding one. You're the baby!"_ said Kelly who is angry.

Brandon looks up at Kelly with tears in his eyes. He could see that Kelly is getting teary too.

Brandon pauses for a brief second before looking at his keys on the coffee table. He goes and gets his keys and without looking at Kelly, opens, the door, and leaves.

Kelly just stood there listening as Brandon walks down the steps to the streets. She walks over to the couch and sits down. When she hears Brandon turning on the car and driving off, she puts her face in her palms and cries.

Back in Sammy's room, we can see Sammy also in bed. He is wide awake. It is obvious that he had heard Brandon and Kelly arguing. He had his covers over his head to drown out the yelling. Sammy soon heard footsteps walking towards his room. He quickly close his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. Kelly briefly and slowly opened the door and the dim light from the hallway shine through Sammy's room. Kelly sees that Sammy is still asleep. She closes the door and walked away.

Sammy opened his eyes. This was not the first time he's heard yelling like that before. This reminded him of the times when Dylan and Kelly used to argue over the phone. Afterwards, he would go to his mother's bedroom and stay with her to make her feel better. But this time was different for Sammy. Instead he peeked his head out of the covers, closes his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. He was too afraid to go out to the living room to console Kelly. Even though he was still very young to understand a complicated relationship, he had thought that after Brandon moved in, there wouldn't be any more yelling or fighting. He wanted to be a part of a happy and loving family.

Brandon puts the top down on the car as the drives fast, hoping that the wind will help dry his eyes. He was not sure where he was going and from the looks of it, he did not care. All he knew is that he just wanted to get far away. He wanted to clear his mind so he could think straight.

Back at the house, we can see Kelly asleep on the couch, holding a cordless phone. The front door slowly opens. Silver slowly and quietly walks in. She closes the door and takes off her shoes. She started to walk towards her room when she saw Kelly asleep on the couch. A question came to Silver's mind on why Kelly wasn't sleeping in her bedroom. Silver walked past the hallway and could see Kelly's bedroom empty. She shrugged and goes into her room.

Silver soon comes out of her room once again. This time, she's wearing her pajamas and getting ready to brush her teeth. She steps into the bathroom, applied the toothpaste on her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. As she brushes her teeth, she could hear someone mumbling outside. She didn't think much of it but the sound continues to get louder. She sticks her head out of the bathroom to see Kelly tossing in her asleep on the couch. She spits out the toothpaste, rinses her mouth, and walks towards the couch.

It was obvious that Kelly was having a dream. Silver couldn't really make out what Kelly was mumbling about but she constantly hears the words, _"I'm sorry,"_ coming from Kelly's mouth. Silver takes the phone out of Kelly's hand which wakes her up.

_"Brandon?"_ said Kelly when she woke up.

_"No sweetie, it's just me,"_ replied Silver.

Kelly sees Silver and sees me.

_"What happened?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Looks like you were having some kind of nightmare,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh...did you just get home?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No. I've been home for an hour now,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh, what time is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It's almost 1,"_ replied Silver.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Silver concerned.

_"Yeah, thanks for waking me up,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sure...why were you holding the phone?"_ asked Silver.

_"I was sitting here waiting for Brandon to call,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Where is he?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know. We had a fight earlier and he left,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Have you tried calling him?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, a few times...but it just goes straight to voicemail,"_ replied Kelly.

_"But he hasn't called you at all?"_ asked Silver.

_"No. I just hope he's alright,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, don't worry. Brandon's a big boy. He can take care of himself,"_ said Silver trying to assure Kelly.

_"I don't know about that. Lately, he's been so depressed and difficult to be around, I just don't know what he's capable of anymore,"_ said Kelly sadly.

"_Where do you think he went?"_ asked Silver.

"_I don't know,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Oooo, how 'bout the Peach Pit?"_ asked Silver.

"_No, I called Nat and he said he's not there,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Ok...so you wanna tell me what happened?"_ asked Silver.

"_Silver, you were right,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Right about what?"_ asked Silver.

"_Right about trying to get Dylan to come and the wedding without letting Brandon know I had anything to do with it,"_ replied Kelly.

"_I guess that's why he was acting so sad before,"_ said Silver.

Kelly feels guilty and puts her face in her palms. Silver moves closer to Kelly and puts her arm around and hugs Kelly.

"_Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

"_You're welcome, sweetie. Now what happened?"_ asked Silver.

"_I went to see Dylan yesterday but he was too busy to see me. So I went again to meet him today. Apparently, Sammy overheard my conversation with Dylan...,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver has a surprising look on her face as she can tell what cause Brandon to be so angry.

"_Yeah, exactly,"_ said Kelly referring to Silver's surprised look.

"_Anyway, go on,"_ said Silver telling Kelly to continue with the story.

"_Anyway, Brandon drove to the hotel and saw me and Dylan together. He immediately thought I was cheating on him. And when I told him that I was at a staff meeting, he knew I was lying. I didn't even know he knew until Sammy told me. Then when I tried to talk to him about it, he freaked out about me lying to him and left,"_ said Kelly.

"_Kel, I hate to say this but if there is something going on with you and Dylan, I think Brandon has the right to know about it,"_ said Silver with a sad face.

"_Silver, there is nothing going on with me and Dylan. What Brandon saw at the hotel was a friendly hug. He saw us going upstairs to his hotel room...but it was only to talk. I didn't do anything else with Dylan,"_ said Kelly.

"_Ok. Were you at least successful in getting Dylan to come to the wedding?"_ asked Silver.

"_Yeah, he said he'll be there,"_ said Kelly.

"_What made him changed his mind?"_ asked Silver.

"_Dylan has always had problems expressing his problems to anyone. Sometimes he's not even aware that these issues are affecting how he lives his life. I know that him seeing me with Brandon hurts him even if he said that he's over it,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Kinda like how it hurts Brandon when he sees you with Dylan?"_ asked Silver.

"_Only today. Brandon has always been very trustworthy of me. I guess I just let that go too far,"_ replied Kelly.

"_I so wanted this triangle between me, Brandon, and Dylan to be completely over. It took a lot of persuasion but I think he understood that even though we're not together, I still care for him. I do love him as a friend. And that we all can learn from this experience and try to make it better with somebody else. I guess what made him change his mind was that after being open about how he felt and how this wedding will affect him, he saw me and Brandon as best friends again. I know that in his heart, he didn't want to shut us out. He just thought that if he showed up at the wedding, he'll feel lonely,"_ added Kelly.

"_Sounds like Brandon should be thanking you,"_ said Silver.

"_Yeah and I had to ruin that by lying to him,"_ said Kelly.

"_Well, I'd bet if you told him what you just told me, he would understand that you were only doing this out of love,"_ said Silver.

"_I would've if he hadn't left,"_ said Kelly.

"_Why was so bad that made him leave?"_ asked Silver.

"_I called him a baby,"_ replied Kelly.

"_That was it? I used to get those all the time and I didn't run away,"_ asked Silver.

"_I guess in an argument, everything that people says matters even when you don't mean it,"_ replied Kelly.

"_He just kept going on and on about how I was unfaithful to him and how he can't be like Dylan because he doesn't have a job or a lot of money,"_ added Kelly getting teary.

"_Well, he was wrong for saying those things too. And I'd bet once he realized that, he'll be back. Kel, he loves you more than anything,"_ said Silver.

Kelly looks up and faces Silver and gives her a weak smile.

"_Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

They both lean in for a hug.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Silver.

They break the hug.

_"Ok, why don't you go back to bed,"_ said Kelly.

_"What? I thought we stay up to talk and have ice cream,"_ said Silver.

_"Nice try. It's still a school night,"_ said Kelly giving Silver a weak smile.

_"Ok. Good night, Kel,"_ said Silver getting up from the couch.

_"Good night Silver,"_ said Kelly.

Silver leaves to go back to her room.

Kelly reorganizes the couch when the phone rings. She looks at it for a brief moment before answering it.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hey, it's me,"_ replied Brandon softly.

_"Hey...Oh, I'm so glad you called,"_ said Kelly relieved.

_"Did I wake you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No; no...I was just getting ready for bed,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Where are you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm actually at Steve and Janet's right now,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You drove all the way to Santa Cruz?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. I just had a lot to think and one thing led to another, and I thought I might as well return his car,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm still doubt that Janet will let him spend too much time in it,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ said Brandon laughing.

Kelly laughs too.

_"How's Sammy and Silver?"_ asked Brandon.

_"They're good. They're sleeping,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How about yourself? Are you ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'm fine; you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm ok,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm sorry about earlier,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm sorry too,"_ said Brandon.

_"So you want me to pick you up? I can come right now,"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, it's late. I'm just gonna stay here for tonight,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. So I'll be by tomorrow after work then?,"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, it's ok. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while,"_ replied Brandon.

_"For how long? We're meeting with the reverend the day after tomorrow,"_ asked Kelly.

_"I think that can wait,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly has a worried look on her face.

_"Brandon, what's wrong?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing. I just need some time away to think,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Think about what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"About the wedding. I'm just not sure if this is the right time for that,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What are you saying?"_ asked Kelly softly but shocked.

_"I'm saying maybe we should wait till we're actually ready for this,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But Brandon, I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then what's the matter?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I don't want to get married having this feeling and worrying that you're loving somebody else,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, there is nothing going on with me and Dylan. You're the only man I love and the only one that I ever will love,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know. And I hate worrying about that. I wish I didn't have to feel this way,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry. And I think it's better for me to tell you this right now than waiting till minutes before the wedding to realize this,"_ added Brandon.

Brandon senses that Kelly is not responding.

_"It's not that I don't love you. Because I do. I love you more than anything. Please just let me think this over and I'll get back to you soon, ok?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly doesn't answer.

_"Kel, you there?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'm here,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Take all the time you need,"_ said Kelly.

_"You're ok?"_ asked Brandon worried how quiet Kelly is.

_"I'm ok,"_ replied Kelly.

_"We'll talk soon,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah...soon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon softly.

_"Bye,"_ said Kelly softly.

They hang up the phones.

Kelly sat there trying to process what just happened. She placed the phone on the table, lied back down on the couch, and pulled the covers covering her body. Her eyes get teary as she closes her eyes and cries herself to sleep.

**Coming Next - Kelly feels guilty for Brandon's departure but not as guilty as Sammy feels as he tries to take matters into his own hands in getting Brandon back.**


	39. It's Not Your Fault, It's Mine: Part 1

**Author's Note** **–**It has definitely been a long time since my last update. Thank you so much for your patience. I've been totally stressed out at work and at home too. More exciting chapters coming up!

**Chapter 39 - It's Not Your Fault; It's Mine – Part 1**

Brandon is awoken by an alarm clock. He wakes up confused as he realizes he is not familiar with his current surroundings. He panics to find the off switch to stop the alarm. He then sits up on the bed. He rubs his eyes so that he can see clearly. He looks at the alarm confused as he does not remember setting it the night before.

As he looks around the room, he began to recall what happened the night before with Kelly. At first, he had hoped that it was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, in this case, it wasn't. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He didn't mean to drive all the way to Steve and Janet's house. He just needed a place to go; somewhere really far so that he'll have a reason to just keep driving. Brandon had a lot of time to think on his way to Steve and Janet's house. He thought that by the time he arrived there, he would have fully thought the situation over and maybe things would've gotten better. Unfortunately, it didn't. In fact, he felt worse about accusing Kelly for cheating on him with Dylan. But at the same time, he felt worse for Kelly lying to him. The conclusion he came to was that if only he had agreed to see Dylan himself at the hotel, this entire conflict could've been avoided. After all, it was a misunderstanding. Nobody cheated on nobody. So why wasn't he ready to go home?

Brandon opens his eyes as he hears a knock on the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Brandon waiting to see who is behind the door.

Steve pokes his head into the room.

_"Hey. I heard your alarm go off. I thought you might want some breakfast,"_ said Steve.

_"Breakfast? Sure,"_ said Brandon.

_"Did you set my alarm?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Follow me, Brandon,"_ said Steve without answering Brandon's question.

Brandon gets up from the bed and follows Steve out the door.

They walked into the kitchen.

_"Sit down,"_ said Steve offered Brandon.

Brandon sat down at the table. He sees eggs, toast, and bacon on the Brandon's plate.

_"Wow, you made all this?"_ asked Brandon.

Steve smiles.

_"Janet did, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hey hey hey; I helped,"_ replied Steve.

Brandon chuckles a bit.

_"Where is Janet?"_ asked Brandon.

_"She went to run a few errands with Madeline. She'll be back soon,"_ replied Steve.

Brandon starts to eat.

_"Mmm...good,"_ said Brandon.

Steve sat down to the chair next to Brandon. Brandon notices Steve looking at him.

_"Aren't you gonna eat?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I already ate. Thanks,"_ replied Steve.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon go back to this meal.

Brandon looks up and notices Steve is still looking at him.

_"Are you just gonna sit there and look at me the entire time?"_ asked Brandon feeling uncomfortable.

_"Sorry. I was just curious on when you're gonna tell me what happened between you and Kelly,"_ said Steve.

_"I'd rather not talk about it,"_ said Brandon.

_"C'mon. You came here late at night, frustrated and depressed; it's gotta be something,"_ said Steve. 

_"I came here to return your car. I was planning on doing that anyway,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's it?"_ asked Steve.

_"That's it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok. Thank you. Now that you've done that, should I call Kelly to come by and pick you up?"_ asked Steve.

Brandon looks at Steve for a bit.

_"No, that's ok. She's busy. I told her that I'll be staying here for a while,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But you just told me that you're just here to return the car,"_ said Steve.

Brandon takes a few moments to come up with a good answer.

_"...and to spend some time with my best friends,"_ added Brandon.

Brandon notices a look from Steve that lets him know that Steve is not buying what Brandon is saying.

_"Look, I'm sorry for showing up late and unannounced. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be out of here today,"_ said Brandon.

_"Relax Brandon. You don't have to leave. It's good to see you. I just want to make sure that everything is ok,"_ said Steve.

Brandon looks at Steve.

Brandon explained to Steve what happened the night before.

_"So what are going to do now?"_ asked Steve.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I mean, you guys are still getting married, right?"_ asked Steve.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, don't go crazy on me,"_ said Steve.

_"I'm not going crazy, Steve. I'm just trying to do what's best, here,"_ said Brandon.

_"What's best is that you go back to your family,"_ said Steve.

_"If it's about money; I can help,"_ added Steve.

_"It's not...and you're starting to sound like Kelly,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good, because I'm starting to agree with her too,"_ said Steve.

_"Steve, let me ask you something,"_ said Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Steve.

_"How did you know that Janet was the one for you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I love everything about her,"_ replied Steve.

_"But how did you know that she loves you the same way?"_ asked Brandon.

_"She tells me...and she shows me,"_ replied Steve.

_"Do you believe her?"_ asked Brandon.

Steve gives Brandon a weird look.

_"Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You two are great together,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Ok. Could you just tell me what you are trying to say without insulting my wife?"_ asked Steve.

_"Of course. I'm sorry. I know that I love Kelly. I love everything about her and I've know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her for the longest time. But every time something like this happens to me, I start to second-think it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Sounds like you're over-thinking it. Look, from what learned after almost 10 years of marriage, there are no guarantees. You just gotta take things as they come along and hope for the best,"_ said Steve.

_"Thanks pal,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, anything I can do to secure my spot as best man,"_ said Steve.

Brandon gives Steve a look.

_"Seriously Bran, I couldn't see either any of you guys ending up with anyone else. I see it and I just hope that you can see it too,"_ said Steve.

Brandon looks at Steve but doesn't respond.

Meanwhile back at home, Kelly slowly wakes up from the couch. Her hair is a mess and some parts of her face are covered by the residue from her tears. It's obvious that she's been crying throughout the night. She sits up from the couch remembering what happened the night before.

She takes a breath, looks at the clock, and sees that it's past 7am. Her eyes budged wide opened as she realizes that she's going to be late for work.

_"Sammy; Silver, it's time to wake up,"_ shouted Kelly.

She quickly goes into her room to get dressed. A few minutes later, she comes out of her bedroom with her clothes kinda of shuffled. Silver walks by noticing Kelly's mess.

_"Rough night?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah; I'll tell you about it later,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm going to be late for work,"_ said Kelly.

_"You've had a rough night. You know you can just call out sick,"_ said Silver.

_"No, it's better if I have something to distract me from yesterday,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sammy, you ready?"_ asked Kelly outside of Sammy's door.

_"Almost,"_ replied Sammy from inside his room.

_"Ok. Hurry up, please. We're late,"_ said Kelly.

Sammy comes out of the room ready to go. Kelly and Silver start to walk towards the front door.

_"Can I spend the day with daddy?"_ asked Sammy.

Kelly looks at Sammy realizing that she has to explain what happened to Brandon.

She kneels down to Sammy's height level.

_"Honey, daddy is spending some time with Uncle Steve and Aunt Janet,"_ replied Kelly.

Sammy looks sad and worried.

_"But why?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Well, Uncle Steve and Aunt Janet live far away. This is the only time that daddy has some free time to visit. Because when he gets another job, he's going to be too busy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh,"_ said Sammy.

_"Don't be sad, honey. You'll see daddy soon, ok?"_ asked Kelly giving Sammy a sympathy smile.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Good,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"C'mon guys; let's go,"_ said Silver.

_"Right, let's go,"_ said Kelly.

They leave the house.

In the car, Kelly is driving Sammy and Silver.

_"When will daddy be back?"_ asked Sammy.

Unnoticed to Sammy who is in the back seat, Silver gives Kelly worried look. Kelly looks at Silver too trying to come up with a good excuse.

_"Soon, honey,"_ replied Kelly.

_"When?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Honey, I don't know. In a few days maybe,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Are we still going to give him our surprise?"_ asked Sammy.

_"What surprise?"_ asked Silver confused.

_"I ruined the mommy's surprise to daddy,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Sammy, honey, you did not ruined the surprise,"_ explained Kelly.

_"Then why did he leave? He didn't even say goodbye to me,"_ asked Sammy.

_"He didn't say goodbye because he didn't want to wake you up. Besides, he'll be back really soon,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver and Kelly look at each other worried.

The car arrives at the daycare center.

_"Ok Sammy, here we are,"_ said Kelly getting out of the car.

Kelly opens the Sammy's door so that he can get out of the car.

_"No, I want to see daddy,"_ cried Sammy refusing to get out of the car.

_"Sammy, I told you already that daddy will be back in a few days,"_ said Kelly who is getting stressed out.

_"Can I call him?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Not now. Sammy, please just go to daycare. We're late enough already,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver sits there afraid. She does not know what to do.

_"No, not until I see daddy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Sammy, you're making me angry. Please come out of the car,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, you made daddy leave,"_ said Sammy.

Kelly looks like she's out of patience.

_"Damnit, it was more of your fault than it was me,"_ said Kelly out of frustration.

A look of disbelief came on Kelly's face as she can't believe what she just said.

Silver and Sammy looked shocked as well.

Sammy starts to cry.

_"Sammy, sweetie. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it,"_ said Kelly trying to undo what she said.

Sammy doesn't reply but continues crying. Kelly looks as if she is about to give up. She leans against the top of the car with her hands on her forehead. She starts to get a little teary herself.

Seeing that Kelly is overstressed, Silver steps out of the car.

Silver kneels down to Sammy's level of sight. She sees that he's still crying.

_"Sammy, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong,"_ said Silver.

_"No, I know daddy left because of me,"_ said Sammy.

_"No, your dad loves you very much,"_ said Silver.

_"Then why did he leave?"_ asked Sammy.

Silver looks at Kelly to think of a good answer for Sammy. After a brief moment, Silver looks back at Sammy.

_"Sammy, did he say goodbye to you?"_ asked Silver.

_"No,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Has he ever left without saying goodbye before?"_ asked Silver.

_"No,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Then that means, he'll be back,"_ said Silver.

_"When?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I don't know, honey. When he's ready,"_ replied Silver.

_"When will he be ready?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I don't know. But we can call him and ask him tonight; what do you say?"_ asked Silver.

_"Really? You mean it?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yeah. You can talk to him for as long as you like,"_ replied Silver. 

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

_"But first, you have to go to daycare,"_ said Silver.

_"Can we call him now?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, because your dad knows that you have daycare. He will be disappointed if you didn't go, right?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, I guess so,"_ replied Sammy.

_"And you want your dad to be happy so he can come back, right?"_ asked Silver. 

_"Yes,"_ said Sammy quietly.

Sammy leans in to hug Silver.

_"Ok, now c'mon; say goodbye to your mom and let's go in,"_ said Silver.

Sammy turns and looks at Kelly who looks back at him with a sad face.

_"I'm sorry, mommy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Oh no, I'm the one who's sorry,"_ said Kelly.

_"Come here, honey,"_ said Kelly who goes in to hug Sammy.

_"I love you very much,"_ added Kelly.

_"I love you too, mommy,"_ said Sammy hugging Kelly.

With Sammy's back turn, Kelly mouths _"thank you"_ to Silver who is smiling at them. Silver gives Kelly a silent smile.

Inside daycare, Sammy hangs his jacket and backpack up on the rack. He then goes to a table and sits down. He looks around and sees all the other kids laughing and playing. He didn't feel like joining in the fun. He was too sad. But it didn't take long for one of the kids to join him.

_"Hey Sammy,"_ said a kid coming to Sammy's table.

_"Hey Brian,"_ said Sammy with a sad tone.

_"Where were you yesterday?"_ asked Brian.

_"With my dad,"_ replied Sammy.

_"He came to visit?"_ asked Brian.

_"No, that's my uncle Dylan. I meant, my real dad,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Oh. You look sad,"_ said Brian, who notices Sammy who is constantly looking down.

_"He left last night,"_ said Sammy.

_"Why?"_ asked Brian. 

_"I don't know. I think I did something that made him mad,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Like what?"_ asked Brian.

_"I ruined a surprise for him. Now my mom is angry at me too because it was her surprise,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Oh; so what are you going to do?"_ asked Brian.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Sammy shrugging his shoulders.

_"Aunt Silver said that I can talk to my dad tonight on the phone,"_ said Sammy.

_"I don't know. My parents said the same thing to me once,"_ said Brian.

_"Really?"_ asked Sammy who quickly looks up at Brian.

_"Yeah. A few years ago, my big brother did something bad and my parents sent him somewhere,"_ replied Brian.

_"Where?"_ asked Sammy. 

_"A special school,"_ replied Brian.

_"My mom and dad told me that he will be back soon,"_ added Brian.

_"And?"_ asked Sammy who looks really interested. 

_"And that I would get to talk to him every day on the phone,"_ replied Brian.

_"Did you?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Once or twice but every time I try to call him, my mom and dad would say that he's too busy to talk to me,"_ replied Brian.

_"They lied to you?"_ asked Sammy.

Brian nodded.

_"Now, I only get to talk to him once or twice each year,"_ said Brian.

_"I miss him,"_ added Brian.

_"Well, my dad didn't do anything wrong. Why would my mom make him leave?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I don't know. Maybe she's planning to send you to the school,"_ replied Brian.

Sammy has a scared look on his face.

_"What? I don't want to go there,"_ said Sammy, who looks very scared.

_"I'm sorry, Sammy,"_ said Brian.

_"What am I going to do?"_ asked Sammy.

_"You can stay with me,"_ replied Brian.

_"Really?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yeah. I'm sure my mom and dad would be ok since my brother is not coming back,"_ replied Brian.

_"Wow, thank you. I promise I won't do anything bad. I don't want to go to that special school,"_ said Sammy.

_"Me neither. They said that my brother has to wake up very early and do chores,"_ said Brian.

_"Oh this will be so cool. We can be like brothers and share a room together,"_ added Brian.

_"Yeah,"_ said Sammy sad.

_"What's wrong? I'm saving you, man,"_ said Brian.

_"I know. But I'm going to miss my mom and Aunt Silver,"_ said Sammy.

_"My mom says that sometimes you just have to let things go,"_ said Brian.

_"Yeah,"_ said Sammy looking down sadly.

Meanwhile at Steve and Janet's, Brandon is playing with Madeline Sanders in the living room.

_"Uncle Brandon, do you know a lot about boys?"_ asked Madeline.

_"Well, I am one,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're not like the boys I know in class. You're so nice and handsome,"_ said Madeline.

_"Thank you, Madeline. What are the boys in your class like?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"They always make fun of me and picking on me, especially this boy, Danny,"_ replied Madeline.

_"What did Danny do?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He made fun of my hair and my dress,"_ replied Madeline.

_"Did you tell your teacher and your parents?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah. They said that he's only doing that because he likes me,"_ replied Madeline.

_"Maybe he does,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then why does he make me so mad?"_ asked Madeline.

_"Boys have a funny way showing how they feel sometimes. He might think that his friends will make fun of him for liking a girl,"_ replied Brandon.

_"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm too mature for the likes of him,"_ said Madeline. 

Brandon laughs.

_"Oh are you?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Yes. My boyfriend will be handsome and sweet; and he will love me for who I am,"_ replied Madeline.

_"Well, that's great Madeline. Whoever you choose will be one lucky guy,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I hope so,"_ said Madeline.

Steve sees them together and comes in.

_"Honey, are you bothering Uncle Brandon?"_ asked Steve.

_"No, we are just having an intelligent conversation, weren't we, Uncle Brandon?"_ asked Madeline.

_"Yes, we are,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Madeline, why don't you go to your room and do your homework?"_ asked Steve.

_"If that's a sign for me to go, then I shall go,"_ replied Madeline getting up and leaving. 

_"Thanks honey,"_ smiled Steve.

_"You owe me one,"_ joked Madeline while leaving.

Steve has a weird look on his face.

_"She's too cute to be your daughter,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Funny; that's what Janet said,"_ said Steve.

_"What were you two talking about anyway?"_ asked Steve. 

_"Boys,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh really?"_ asked Steve.

_"Yes, I believe your young maiden has caught the eye of a boy named Danny?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes, I know all too well of young Danny. He's ok. He's just confused when it comes to women,"_ replied Steve.

_"Unlike you, of course,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, Mr. Walsh, I believe you're familiar with my reputation with the ladies,"_ smirked Steve. 

_"Yes, I do. I'm still in shock how you managed to get yourself happily married with children,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Haha...and here I thought that you were gonna beat to me to that,"_ said Steve.

_"If it helps, I thought so too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Speaking of marriage and children, isn't it about time you gave Kelly a call?"_ asked Steve.

_"I spoke to her last night,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Bran...she's worry about you,"_ said Steve.

_"How do you know?"_ asked Brandon.

Steve waits a brief moment before answering.

_"Look, I promised her I won't tell you this but I just have to. I spoke to her this morning. She's really hurting,"_ said Steve.

_"Good, now she knows how I feel,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bran, you don't mean that,"_ said Steve.

_"When are you gonna get past this? You know you're gonna eventually go back to her,"_ asked Steve.

_"I don't know. I just need time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You know that if you wait too long, time will run out,"_ said Steve.

_"Steve, I know but I just can't go back right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"But...,"_ started Steve who gets interrupted by Brandon.

_"Steve, I know how you feel. But could we just drop this whole Kelly thing for a bit? C'mon, I'm here to visit you guys. Let's have some fun,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, ok. I just want you two together,"_ said Steve.

_"I know you do. And if Kelly and I are meant to be, we'll be together,"_ said Brandon.

Steve looks at Brandon without a reply.

They hear the front door open. Janet comes in. She walks into the living room and sees Brandon and Steve.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ said Janet.

_"Hey Janet,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey sweetie,"_ said Steve who goes and kisses Janet.

_"Hey,"_ said Janet who smiles.

_"Where's Madeline?"_ asked Janet.

_"If you're checking up on me, she's in her room doing her homework,"_ replied Steve.

_"Very nice,"_ smiled Janet who kisses Steve again.

_"Oh Brandon, Kelly called me,"_ said Janet.

Brandon looks down.

_"Honey, let it go,"_ said Steve to Janet.

_"What?"_ asked Janet confused. 

_"It's not a good time,"_ replied Steve.

Janet still looks confused. Brandon looks down sad.

That evening after dinner, Silver is in Sammy's room trying to call Brandon.

_"Sammy, we'll try again later, ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"But why isn't he there? You said he would be,"_ asked Sammy.

_"Maybe he's busy,"_ replied Silver.

_"But I want to talk to him,"_ said Sammy.

_"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do if he's not picking up the phone,"_ replied Silver.

_"Do you still want to leave a message for him?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, it's not the same,"_ replied Sammy.

_"I know. We'll try again later, ok?"_ asked Silver. 

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

Silver goes and hugs Sammy.

_"I'll be back in an hour, ok?"_ asked Silver.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy who is still sad.

Silver leaves.

Sammy goes and sits down on his bed.

Sammy starts to look around his room. He stops looking when he sees a photo on his desk. The framed photo is a group shot of Sammy, Silver, Brandon and Kelly. Brandon and Kelly are holding Sammy in the middle, while Silver is in the back. All of them are smiling. In his mind, he remembered when they took that photo. It was taken after Brandon had moved in. There was a lot of love in that house.

He had gotten his dad back. Brandon was someone who Sammy was starting to look up to. He was looking forward to spending a lot of quality father and son bonding with Brandon. And he knew that Brandon was too. Also, Sammy had never seen his mom happier. Even though he was still too young to understand the power of love, he could see that Kelly had gotten the love of her life back. And now that because he had ruined Kelly's surprise to Brandon, Sammy feels that he had not only ruined his relationship with Brandon but Kelly's as well.

He started to think about what Brian had said to him earlier that day at daycare. The thought of Kelly punishing him by sending him to the same school that Brian's brother was sent to scares him. He was deeply sorry for what he did. He started to recall what happened this morning in the car when Kelly abruptly yelled at him and said that the reason why Brandon left was because of him. The more he thought about it, the more certain that he will have to go to that place.

Sammy considered his options. He could either stay, wait for Brandon who obviously didn't care enough to come back, and eventually get sent to the school. Or, he can stay with Brian and have a clean slate with a new family. He knew he didn't want to leave Kelly or Silver behind but he knew that they weren't happy with him around after what ruined the surprise. While Sammy feels that there is no hope to save his relationship with Brandon, he hoped that once he leaves, Brandon can come back and the three of them can be a happy family again without him.

The thought of him not being a part of the family made him sad and his eyes teary. As he closes his eyes, he held the frame photo close to his heart.

An hour later, Kelly and Sammy knock on Sammy's door. From outside the door, she notices that Sammy's bedroom lights weren't on.

_"You think he's asleep already?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, he knows that I was going to come back in an hour,"_ replied Silver.

_"Well the lights are off,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sammy?"_ asked Kelly who quietly opens the door.

The light from the hallway shines into Sammy's room showing that he's asleep.

_"I guess he didn't want to wait,"_ said Silver.

_"C'mon; let's let him sleep,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly closes the door.

**To be continued….**


	40. It's Not Your Fault, It's Mine: Part 2

**Author's Note ****–**I have no excuse on why this took me so long. So, I am very sorry.

**Chapter 40 - It's Not Your Fault; It's Mine – Part 2**

The next morning, Kelly goes and knocks on Sammy's room.

_"Sammy,"_ said Kelly still a little sleepy.

_"Time to wake up,"_ said Kelly opening Sammy's room.

Kelly walks into Sammy's room, surprised to find him all dressed and ready to go.

_"Hi mommy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Hi honey. Wow, you're already up,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yes. I'm ready to go,"_ said Sammy.

_"I can see that,"_ said Kelly.

She goes to him.

_"Honey, I'm sorry we couldn't get in touch with daddy last night. We'll try again tonight, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Are you ok? Do you still feel sad?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I'm ok. Daddy will talk to me when he's ready,"_ replied Sammy.

_"I'm sure he'll have time tonight. He's probably just out with Uncle Steve and Aunt Janet,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly notices that Sammy is staying silent.

_"How about after daycare, we'll all go to somewhere special for dinner?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Is daddy going to be there?"_ asked Sammy.

Kelly looks at Sammy not knowing how to answer his question.

_"We'll try to call him, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok, you ready to go?"_ asked Sammy trying to change the subject.

_"Well honey, it's still a little too early. I'm not dressed yet...so can you give me about another 30 minutes?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"If you want, you can go wake up Aunt Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy who leaves his room to goes to Silver's room.

Kelly drives up to the day care center. Sammy and Kelly get out of the car. Silver is listening to music on her iPod.

_"C'mon honey,"_ said Kelly.

_"Wait,"_ said Sammy.

_"What is it?"_ asked Kelly.

Sammy knocks on Silver's window, getting her attention. She lowers the car window and takes off his earplugs.

_"Yes?"_ asked Silver.

_"Goodbye, Silver,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Goodbye Sammy,"_ said Silver with a confused look.

_"Can I have a goodbye hug?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Ok,"_ replied Silver who gives Sammy another confused look.

She opens the car door and gets out of the car. Sammy goes and hugs Silver tightly.

_"I'll miss you,"_ said Sammy.

_"I'll miss you too,"_ said Silver who is looking at Kelly confused.

_"C'mon honey, we're gonna be late,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

Sammy raises his hand so that Kelly can hold it. They both walk into the day care center together. Silver goes back into the car and resume listening to her music.

They walk to the entrance to the door.

_"You don't have to come in,"_ said Sammy.

_"You sure?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'm a big boy now,"_ replied Sammy.

_"I know you are, honey; but you'll always be my special little guy,"_ smiled Kelly.

Kelly kneels down and gives Sammy a big hug.

_"Goodbye mommy,"_ said Sammy hugging Kelly tight.

_"Goodbye Sammy. I'll pick you up at 4, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"We can try calling daddy again,"_ added Kelly.

Sammy nods.

Kelly stands up and opens the door so Sammy can walk in. One of the staff members sees Sammy and smiles.

_"Hi Sammy,"_ said the female staff member.

_"Hi,"_ said Sammy.

The staff member sees Kelly and waves. Kelly waves back.

Sammy turns around and looks at Kelly once more. Kelly smiles and waves at Sammy. He waves back with a sad face.

Kelly leaves and walks back to her car. She opens the car door and gets in.

Silver takes off his earphones with her music still playing.

_"So what was that all about?"_ asked Silver.

_"What as what?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"Sammy. Is he alright?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, I was asking myself the same thing. He was acting kinda odd,"_ replied Kelly.

_"And sad when he hugged me,"_ added Silver.

_"I'm sure he's just missing Brandon; that's all,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly starts the car.

_"And how are you dealing without Brandon?"_ asked Silver.

_"Worse than Sammy is,"_ replied Kelly.

They drive off.

Sammy is in daycare. He sees Brian and goes to him.

_"Hey Brian,"_ said Sammy smiling.

_"Hi Sammy,"_ said Brian.

_"I got my stuff in my backpack. I'm all ready to go,"_ said Sammy.

_"Oh, about that. Sammy, I'm sorry but my parents said no,"_ said Brian who gives Sammy a sad face.

_"What?"_ asked Sammy surprised.

_"I'm sorry. I thought they would say yes since you're my best friend but they said that you should be with your family,"_ replied Brian.

_"Did you tell them that my mom and dad are really mad at me?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yeah, but they said that they'll get over it,"_ replied Brian.

_"Oh man.__.__.now where am I gonna go?"_ asked Sammy who looks down.

_"Can't you just go home?"_ asked Brian.

_"I can't. I'm scared they're gonna send me somewhere tonight,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Did they tell you that?"_ asked Brian.

_"No, but my mom said that they're taking me somewhere special for dinner...and it's not even my birthday,"_ replied Sammy.

_"That's how they tricked my brother. They had these two large guys come in the middle of the night, dragged him out of his room, put him in this big truck, and drove off,"_ said Brian.

Sammy looks really scared.

_"So where can I go now?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Wherever you go, you can't go back home,"_ suggested Brian.

Brian sees that Sammy is really sad and getting teary.

_"Dude, don't cry,"_ said Brian.

_"I can't help it. I'm scared,"_ said Sammy.

_"I know. Look, sneak out later before your parents come and meet me later tonight when my parents are asleep, I'll let you in,"_ said Brian.

_"Really? How are you gonna do that?"_ asked Sammy.

_"You can use the doggy door,"_ replied Brian.

_"I'm not a dog,"_ said Sammy.

_"I meant you can fit through the doggy door without making a sound,"_ said Brian.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Sammy a little relieved.

_"But...,"_ said Sammy.

_"But what?"_ asked Brian.

_"But if your parents don't want me there, it'll be the same thing as me being at home,"_ replied Sammy.

_"But you'll have me,"_ said Brian.

_"It's too hard,"_ said Sammy.

_"But where are you gonna go?"_ asked Brian.

_"I don't know. I will try to be on my own,"_ replied Sammy.

_"You don't have any money,"_ said Brian.

_"Yeah, but I see people all the time without money on the streets. They are doing ok,"_ said Sammy.

_"Sammy, they're homeless. They don't have a home and they stink,"_ said Brian.

_"I don't have a home either,"_ said Sammy.

Brian looks at Sammy for a moment.

_"I guess you're right,"_ said Brian.

_"Thank you,"_ said Sammy.

_"For what?"_ asked Brian.

_"For being my only friend,"_ said Sammy.

_"I'll miss you,"_ said Brian.

_"I'll miss you too,"_ said Sammy.

_"Now we just gotta figure out how you are gonna get out of here without Miss Nelson knowing,"_ said Brian.

They both take a moment to think.

_"You wanna try the window?"_ asked Brian.

_"It's locked and I think she's going to see us trying to get it opened,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Well, you can't go out the door. Miss Nelson's desk is right next to it,"_ said Brian.

_"Well, I don't know what else to do. I need a way out,"_ said Sammy.

_"Sorry man, I'm out of ideas,"_ said Brian.

_"It's ok,"_ said Sammy who looks like he's given up.

_"I have to go to the restroom,"_ added Sammy.

_"Ok,"_ said Brian looking at Sammy who goes to the restroom.

Sammy goes to the restroom. He turns the knob of the bathroom door. But it wouldn't open. He shakes and pulls the knob trying to get the door open.

Miss Nelson notices Sammy trying to get the door open.

_"Sammy, honey. The restroom is broken,"_ said Miss Nelson who goes to Sammy.

_"Miss Nelson, I really have to go to the bathroom,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok, you can use the restroom down the hall,"_ said Miss Nelson.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy who hurries out the door still sad.

Miss Nelson follows Sammy to the door. She realizes that she can't leave the kids alone.

Sammy walks out of the room. He turns around to see Miss Nelson looking at him.

_"Sammy, it's the furthest door to the right,"_ said Miss Nelson.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy.

_"Ok, I'll be here waiting,"_ said Miss Nelson.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy as he opens the door and goes into the restroom.

Miss Nelson turns her head and focuses her attention back on the kids in the room.

Inside the restroom, Sammy flushes the toilet and turns on the sink to wash his hands. He then washes his face. He looked in the mirror afterwards. He does not know what to do next. As he continued looking at the mirror, he never felt more scared of what might happened next. He felt alone and unwanted.

Worrying that he was going to be sent away soon, he started to sweat. The more that he thought about it, the more he sweats. Realizing that he's perspiring all over, he takes off his backpack. He opened his backpack revealing clothes, some food, and a few toys inside. He took out a new t-shirt. While changing into a new t-shirt, he suddenly realized something. He has an opportunity to get out. Before, he wanted a way out of the center. Now, he' got it. All he has to do is get out of the building. He has his backpack with all everything he needed. This was the first time, he felt confident and proud all day. But knowing that he was still in the building, he knew that he is not out of the woods yet. He then realized that Miss Nelson was watching the door so his chances of getting out of the building were next to impossible. There was a window to the outside in the restroom but it was way too small for him to squeeze through the bars and get out.

Sammy stood there for a few brief moments before finally giving up. He opened the restroom door, looked to his left, expecting to see Miss Nelson looking at him the same way when he went into the restroom. But this time, something was different. Miss Nelson wasn't looking at him or the restroom door. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen. Could it be that she waited too long and gave up?

He knew that he had to think fast. He saw a back door straight ahead. Seeing that the coast was clear, he dashed towards the door, opened it, and left the center. Not knowing where he was going to go, he started running. He just ran and never looked back. He wanted to leave all his troubles and fears behind. Sammy ran to the end of the block, made a quick turn to his right, and stopped to catch his breath.

He put his back against the wall as he slowly takes a peek behind him. Still breathing heavily, he smiled as he sees no-one following him.

Back at the center, Miss Nelson had already returned to the door still waiting for Sammy to come out of the restroom. She takes a glance at the clock and started to have a worried look on her face. She turned and looked at Brian.

_"Brian,"_ said Miss Nelson.

Brian looked up at Miss Nelson.

_"Could you come here for a minute, please?"_ asked Miss Nelson.

Brian goes to Miss Nelson at the door.

_"Did you see Sammy come back from the restroom?"_ asked Miss Nelson.

_"No, Miss Nelson,"_ replied Brian.

_"Ok, could you go to the bathroom to see if he is alright?"_ asked Miss Nelson.

_"Ok,"_ replied Brian.

Brian leaves the center and goes to the restroom. He opened the door and walked in. Seconds later, Brian comes out.

_"Is he ok?"_ asked Miss Nelson worried.

_"Sammy's not here, Miss Nelson,"_ replied Brian.

_"What?"_ asked Miss Nelson with a shocked looked on her face.

_"He's not in here,"_ replied Brian.

_"Did you check everywhere?"_ asked Miss Nelson.

_"Yes, he's not here,"_ replied Brian.

_"Oh no,"_ said Miss Nelson.

Brian walks back to Miss Nelson.

_"Do you know where he might've gone to?"_ asked Miss Nelson.

_"No,"_ lied Brian who tries to keep a straight face.

_"Ok, stay inside, please,"_ said Miss Nelson.

_"Yes, mamn,"_ said Brian.

Seeing how worried and scared Miss Nelson is, Brian felt guilty of lying to her. He was glad that Sammy got his chance to escape but the poor lady didn't deserve this. But now that the damage is done, there was nothing left for him to do but to keep his mouth shut. Otherwise, he would be in trouble.

Brian sat back down at his table. As he sat there, he could see Miss Nelson calling someone on the phone, probably the police.

Meanwhile, we see Sammy playing at a nearby playground. He's playing with another little boy. The other boy is trying to chase Sammy. They both laugh as they run around the slide.

_"Jimmy,"_ said the little boy's mother.

The little boy stopped and looked at his mother. Sammy notices Jimmy wasn't chasing him and stops too.

_"Time to go, honey,"_ said the mother.

_"Ok,"_ said Jimmy.

Jimmy waves goodbye to Sammy as he runs off to his mother.

Sammy sat down at a bench. He looked from side to side trying to figure out what to do next. Occasionally, he would look up to see a few mothers playing with their kids. That reminded her of the way he and Kelly used to play with him. He could literally picture Kelly tickling him and them eating lunch together. Those were good times.

Still lonely, he opened up his backpack and takes out a small cupcake and starts to eat it.

Kelly and Silver are eating lunch in Kelly's office.

Silver notices Kelly is barely eating her lunch. Kelly moves her fork around her bowl of soup.

Silver decides to break the tension.

_"So, have you given any thought about your wedding dress?"_ asked Silver.

_"Not really...not that it matters anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Silver.

_"Brandon called off the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"C'mon, Kel. No, he did not,"_ said Silver. 

_"He might as well. He said that he doesn't want to get married with the feeling that I may be cheating on him with Dylan,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So, once he gets over this so-called feeling, he'll be back,"_ said Silver.

_"I don't know if it is that easy anymore,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's easy when you're in love,"_ said Silver. 

_"Exactly,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Silver confused.

_"It's easy when we were in love,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver has a shocked look on her face.

_"What are you saying? You don't love Brandon, anymore?"_ asked Silver.

_"I dunno,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I can't you're actually saying this,"_ said Silver.

_"I didn't that I don't love him. It's just been so difficult lately. And it's not only affecting me; just look at what it's doing to Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"I had thought that when Brandon and I got engaged, we would closer than ever.__.__.and now look what happened,"_ added Kelly.

_"Kel, every couple goes through problems,"_ said Silver.

_"Not like this. I tried to be optimistic but this may not be fixable,"_ said Kelly.

_"No Kel; No...I refused to believe that you two don't love each other anymore. You two are so good together,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks but it's not up to you to decide,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then, look at me, and say that you don't love Brandon anymore,"_ said Silver.

Kelly looks at her in silence.

_"C'mon. Let's hear it. If you can say that to my face, I'll believe you,"_ said Silver looking at Kelly.

Kelly looks at Silver and started to open her mouth when her phone rings.

Kelly answers her phone.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Kelly with a shocked look on her face.

Silver looks at Kelly with a scared and confused face.

_"Oh my god; ok...I'll be right there,"_ said Kelly who panics and starts to get up.

_"What happened?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sammy's missing,"_ replied Kelly grabbing her stuff.

_"What?"_ asked Silver.

_"I gotta get to the police station,"_ replied Kelly.

_"How did this happened?"_ asked Silver.

_"I don't know. But I gotta go...will you tell the office it's an emergency for me?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Wait, I'm coming with you,"_ replied Silver. 

_"Silver...,"_ said Kelly.

_"Please...,"_ said Silver looking at Kelly with a sad look.

_"Ok ok...let's go,"_ said Kelly.

They both hurry out the door.

Meanwhile, Brandon, Steve, and Janet are in the kitchen catching up and laughing.

_"You guys are too much,"_ said Brandon still laughing.

_"He's only allowed to act like this when you're around, Brandon,"_ said Janet.

Brandon looks at them with a weird look, then realizing that Janet was just joking. They all laughed again.

Brandon's cellphone suddenly rings. He takes out his cellphone, looks at it, and gets a confused look on his face.

_"Hello, this is Brandon,"_ said Brandon still with a smile on his face.

_"What? What do you mean he's gone?"_ asked Brandon with a shocked look.

Steve and Janet look at Brandon with a worried look.

_"Ok, I'm coming right now. I'll be there as soon as possible,"_ replied Brandon.

Brandon closes his phone and gets up.

_"What is it?"_ asked Steve.

_"That was the police,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh no; what happened?"_ asked Janet.

_"Sammy's missing,"_ replied Brandon.

_"How did that happened?"_ asked Steve.

_"I don't know. But they can't find him,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Steve, can I borrow the car for a little while longer?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, of course; go ahead,"_ replied Steve.

_"Ok guys; I'm sorry but I gotta go,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon starts to go towards the door to leave.

_"Brandon, let us know if there is anything we can do,"_ said Janet.

_"Thanks guys,"_ said Brandon.

Meanwhile, we see Sammy continuing to walk around the park and the playground. He had played with a few more kids during the day. But, now that it is getting late, he finds himself alone and nowhere else to go. All the kids have gone home. He started to think a lot about how he was going to get through the night. But as afraid as he was, he knew that it was for the best. Him leaving was for the best for him and his family. He felt that he tore his family apart. With him gone, his mom and dad would happily reunite knowing that their son who caused so much trouble and their breakup was gone for good. He manly wiped the tears in his eyes with confidence that he can survive alone without the need of his family. He stood tall and confident as the sun started to set.

Little did Sammy know, but someone was looking at him from afar. An elderly woman in the building next to the park who had been watching Sammy since he arrived at the park is convinced that this little boy was indeed lost. Knowing so, she reached for her phone and dialed 911.

_"Hello 911. What's your emergency?"_ asked the operator.

_"Hello, this is Marla Simpson at 716 Santiago Blvd,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Yes, Mrs. Simpson. How may I help you tonight?"_ asked the operator with a depressing voice.

_"Yes. There is a young man at the park. He's been there for hours,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"What is he doing?"_ asked the operator.

_"He was playing with the other kids. Right now he's just sitting there by himself,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Mrs. Simpson, we go through this every night. Unless it's an emergency, please do not call us,"_ said the operator.

_"This is an emergency. He's alone__,__"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"How old is he?"_ asked the operator.

_"I'd say about 4 or 5,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Do you see his parents?"_ asked the operator.

_"No. They were never there,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Ok, we'll check it out,"_ said the operator.

_"Thank you,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Goodbye Mrs. Simpson,"_ said the operator.

_"Goodbye,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Mrs. Simpson hangs up the phone.

_"Yeesh. What does it take for them to take me seriously? This kid is all alone and nowhere to go. If that's not an emergency, then what is?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson to herself.

We see Brandon in his car driving towards home. He takes out the car-phone and dials a number.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly sadly.

_"Hey, I heard what happened. Any update?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm not sure if this is Sammy but someone just called in about a kid being lost at the park. So we're heading there right now,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok, which park?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ridgepoint,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm sorry, the phone cut out on me for a moment. Which park did you say?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ridgepoint, you know the same one that you proposed to me in?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok, thanks. I'm driving as fast as I can. I'll be there soon,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Ok...be careful,"_ said Kelly who is disappointed that Brandon didn't show any empathy about his proposal.

They both hang up the phone.

We focus on Kelly and Silver who are in a police car.

_"Was that Brandon?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly sadly.

_"What happened?"_ asked Silver.

_"Umm...he's driving back to help find Sammy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh, that's good. At least you'll get to see him,"_ said Silver trying to cheer up Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ said Kelly who gave Silver a brief smile.

_"What's wrong? I thought that was a good thing,"_ asked Silver.

_"It is. I just wish it was under better circumstances,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver looks at Kelly silently and nods to show her that she understands how she is feeling.

**To be continued…**


	41. It's Not Your Fault, It's Mine: Part 3

**Chapter 41 - It's Not Your Fault; It's Mine – Part 3**

A little later, the sun has set and we see Mrs. Simpson still looking at Sammy in the park. She sees a police car slowly approaching the park.

_"It's about time,"_ said Mrs. Simpson to herself.

From her window, Mrs. Simpson sees that Sammy saw the police car and quickly goes and hide under the slide.

_"Don't run, kid. The police are only here to help,"_ said Mrs. Simpson to herself.

To her surprise, the police car circles around the park once before leaving.

_"What? Where are you going? He's right there,"_ said Mrs. Simpson angry at the police.

She dials 911 again.

_"911; what's your emergency?"_ asked the operator.

_"Hi, this is Marla Simpson again,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Yes, Mrs. Simpson?"_ asked the operator.

_"The kid is still there in the park,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Ok. Mrs. Simpson, we've already stopped by the park and checked out everything. We didn't see anything suspicious,"_ said the operator.

_"I didn't report anything suspicious. I am reporting a lost child at the park,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"They didn't see anything,"_ said the operator.

_"That's because they didn't even stop and get out of the car. Take your job seriously and get someone else out here,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Ma'am we are doing our job. We have lots of other REAL emergencies. So, I would advise that you stop making false reports. You're not only wasting our time, it's against the law,"_ said the operator.

_"This is AN emergency. Don't you care at all?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simpson. But we did our job already. Goodbye,"_ replied the operator.

_"Fine. Goodbye,"_ said Mrs. Simpson who hangs up the phone.

Mrs. Simpson turns and looks at the park again. Mrs. Simpson sees that Sammy has made himself a little cozy area in the park to sleep.

_"Oh poor thing,"_ said Mrs. Simpson as she continues to observe Sammy.

_"Well if they're not going to do anything about it, I guess I will have to,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy had made himself a comfortable spot below the slide. He wrapped his arms around himself to shelter him from the cold but with the wind blowing everywhere, he was freezing. He knew that all he had to do was get through the night. The day would be much better for him.

Sammy started to close his eyes to try to go to sleep but the wind was just too much for him to bear. Not only was it cold but the sound of the wind made it difficult for Sammy to fall asleep. Soon, the wind was no longer the only thing he was hearing.

Sammy began to hear the sound of footsteps slowly walking towards him. He dismissed the sounds at first but starts to get scared. As a dark shadow of someone inches closer towards him, he began to fear for his life. This shadow apparently has a cane and the louder the tapping of the cane gotten, the closer he or she gets to Sammy.

_"Young man?"_ asked the person lurking in the dark.

Sammy doesn't answer.

_"Young man...hello?"_ asked the person continuing to come closer towards Sammy.

Sammy wraps puts his head down covers it with his arms.

_"Young man, I know you're there...,"_ said Mrs. Simpson who reveals herself out of the shadow.

_"Please go away...please go away,"_ said Sammy quietly to himself.

_"Kid, I'm the eyes and ears of this park. And when I see something that's not right, I have to fix it,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy slowly sticks his head and his eyes out at Mrs. Simpson.

_"What do you want?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I just wanted to make sure you're alright,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"I'm ok. Please go away,"_ said Sammy.

_"Are you sure you're ok? Because from where I'm standing, you look cold and hungry,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"No, I'm not,"_ said Sammy.

_"Oh, I guess you don't want these muffins that I made or the sweater that I brought,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"My mommy said I'm not supposed to take things from strangers,"_ said Sammy.

_"Well, you're mommy's right. Where is your mommy?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"I don't know. At home?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Why aren't you with her?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy doesn't reply.

_"Does she know you're here?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"No, please don't tell her,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Why? She must be worried sick about you,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"No, she doesn't. She doesn't care about me,"_ said Sammy.

_"Well, if she doesn't care about you. Then why won't you eat my muffins?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"I don't know,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Is it because you don't like my muffins?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy doesn't reply.

_"I should let you know that all my grandchildren loved my muffins. Every time they come visit me, they would ask me where are my muffins? Sometimes, I think that they only like me because of my muffins. So, don't you sit here with your hungry little mouth and tell me that you don't any of my muffins,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy continues to look at Mrs. Simpson but doesn't reply.

_"Ok, you're a tough little guy. So, I guess what I'm going to do is leave this basket of muffins here in the middle and you can decide if you want to eat it. I'm not even going to walk toward it,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Mrs. Simpson walks closer to Sammy. Surprisingly, Sammy doesn't move away. She puts the basket of muffins between them and slowly walks back to her original spot.

_"You know, you remind me of one of my grandsons,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"He was so shy and it would take me hours sometimes just to get him to talk to me. But when I do, we would talk for hours,"_ added Mrs. Simpson.

_"Where is he?"_ asked Sammy.

Mrs. Simpson is surprised that Sammy actually talked to her, letting Mrs. Simpson know that she is making progress warming up to Sammy.

_"They're all back in New York. I barely ever get to see them anymore,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Do you get to visit him?"_ asked Sammy.

_"No, when you get to be my age, it's really hard just to move around. I get tired easily,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Does he visit you?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Not in a long time. I speak them once or twice a year over the phone. But they're all busy with their own lives to think about me,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy slowly gets up and goes and gets a muffin from the basket. He keeps an eye on Mrs. Simpson to make sure she doesn't try anything funny on Sammy. She doesn't. He gets the muffin and moves back to his spot.

_"Do you miss them?"_ asked Sammy who starts to eat the muffin.

_"Yes, I do. I'm guessing you don't miss your family since you said your mom doesn't care about you to know that you're lost,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"I ran away,"_ said Sammy.

_"Why?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"So that my dad can come back,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Are you in trouble?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"No, but I did a bad thing. My dad left because of me,"_ replied Sammy.

_"What did you do?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"I ruined my mom's suprise to him,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Well, that's no reason to run away,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Yes it was. My dad is mad at me so he left. That made my mom very sad and angry at me,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Have you tried talking to your mom?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"Yeah but she just ended up yelling at me,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Well, I'm sorry to hear that,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"But you're not doing youself or your mom any favors by running away,"_ added Mrs. Simpson.

_"No, she's happy that I left,"_ said Sammy.

_"Well, how do you know that?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"I just do,"_ replied Sammy.

_"What kind of answer is that? I just do,"_ asked Mrs. Simpson mocking Sammy.

Sammy looks down sad.

_"So what are you going to do now, kid?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"I dunno,"_ replied Sammy giving Mrs. Simpson a sad face.

_"Well, you're not staying with me, that's for sure. I have trouble taking care of myself already,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"I'm not asking you to,"_ said Sammy.

_"Wow, my muffins are good for you but I'm not?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy stops eating but doesn't reply. Instead he starts to slowly spit out parts of the muffin in his mouth. This angered Mrs. Simpson.

_"Kid, what are you doing? You're wasting my food,"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy starts to cry.

_"What is it now?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson who looks impatient.

_"I dunno what to do,"_ replied Sammy.

_"And that's a reason to waste my food?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"I dunno. I'm sorry,"_ replied Sammy who wipes the tears off his eyes.

_"Well then, maybe you prefer your mom's food,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy looks up at Mrs. Simpson. He sees that she is slowly walking towards Sammy. He wanted to move back but somehow his instincts tell him to stay. Maybe he was so lonely that any company regardless of how creepy she may look at night would be better than being by himself.

_"Kid, its ok to say you miss your mom and you want to go home,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"But she doesn't want me there,"_ said Sammy.

_"Did she say that?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"She yelled at me,"_ replied Sammy.

_"But did she say that?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"No...,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Then you don't know whether she misses you or not,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy doesn't reply.

_"From what I can see, you have two options. You can either stay here and starve to death or you can go back to your mother who misses you,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"What about my dad?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I don't know your dad. But I think that if he really loves you, he wouldn't have left. You're a cute kid. I don't know why anyone would wanna leave you,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"So what do you want to do?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy looks around and sees nothing but loneliness.

_"When I was a little girl, I tried to run away once. I broke my mother's favorite vase that she got from Belgium. I never forgot the look on her face when she saw the pieces on the floor,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Did she yell at you?"_ asked Sammy.

_"She did a little. I thought she hated me and would never forgive me. So I wanted to run away,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"And then what happened?"_ asked Sammy.

_"I waited till the coast was clear and ran out the front door. I got as far as the sidewalk. I wasn't allowed to cross the street without an adult. I remembered taking the first step onto the road when I didn't notice a car was coming towards me. And that's when my mother saw me. I remembered her calling my name when she saw me. I turned around and looked at her when the car was heading towards me. I will never forget the look on her face when she ran towards me trying to save me from the car. The look on her face was much worse than when I broke the vase,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Why?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Because she loves me more than the vase,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"I wish my mom would feel that way,"_ said Sammy.

_"I guess, you won't know that until you go back home,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"What if she's still mad at me?"_ asked Sammy.

_"She'll get over it. You both will. You don't want to wake up one day and realized that you missed out on so much just because you didn't go home,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Do I have to go back home?"_ asked Sammy.

_"No, you don't have to. I can't make you. You're a young kid and I'm an old lady. Believe me, I'm not going to chase you around,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Oh,"_ said Sammy silently.

_"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go,"_ said Mrs. Simpson turning around to leave.

_"So soon?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yes, goodbye kid,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson who starts to walk away.

_"My name is Sammy,"_ said Sammy hoping that since he revealed his name that she would stop and come back to her.

_"Goodnight Sammy,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Goodnight,"_ said Sammy sadly.

Sammy started to feel lonely again. Even though Mrs. Simpson was a stranger to him, it was still better than being alone. He didn't like being alone. He hated to admit it to Mrs. Simpson but he did miss his family. Through all the good times and bad times, they were always there for him. He was just afraid that this was too big of an issue that can't be fixed. He knew that it was ultimately his decision to go home or not. While, there was a part of him that wanted to be by himself so that he wouldn't have face his family being mad at him, he wanted someone to assure him that it was ok to go back home.

_"Mrs. Simpson?"_ asked Sammy.

_"What?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson still walking away.

_"I wanna go home,"_ replied Sammy.

Mrs. Simpson stops, turns around, and looks at Sammy.

_"Do you mean that?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"Yes,"_ replied Sammy nodding his head.

_"Well then...let's go,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

She reaches out her hand to Sammy. Sammy smiles and runs up to her and holds Mrs. Simpson's hand. They continue to hold hands as they walk out of the park.

_"Mrs. Simpson, how old are you?"_ asked Sammy.

_"How old do I look?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"45,"_ replied Sammy.

_"You're a sweet kid,"_ laughed Mrs. Simpson.

At the police station, at a distance, Brandon is looking at Kelly. He wanted Kelly to feel sorry for what she did but didn't expect Sammy to run away. He hated that since he arrived, they barely spoke; as if they've suffered a horrible breakup. In his mind, he still loves her. But he knew that if he holds a grudge for too long, he can lose her and the rest of his family forever.

He slowly works up his courage and walks towards Kelly.

Kelly doesn't notice Brandon walking towards him.

_"You ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No, no I'm not,"_ said Kelly who starts to breakdown and cry.

Brandon puts his arms around Kelly. She leans in and hugs him. Brandon slowly strokes Kelly's back. Silver looks at them and smiles.

_"It's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's not. How could you say that?"_ asked Kelly breaking the hug from him.

_"I'm just trying to make you feel better,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Well, you're not,"_ said Kelly.

_"C'mon, Kel. I'm just trying to help,"_ said Brandon.

_"Help? You think telling me that this is ok? Our son is missing. Forgive me, if I sound distress,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you want me to do?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I dunno. I just want him back safely,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Me too...I'm sorry Kel,"_ said Brandon.

_"Me too,"_ said Kel.

They look at each other.

In the distance, the phone rings.

_"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"_ asked a police officer.

_"Hello, this is Marla Simpson again,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Mrs. Simpson, I told you that it is against the law to call this number unless you have an emergency,"_ said the police officer.

_"Well, I have a lost little boy here so I think that counts as an emergency, don't you?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"He's there with you, right now?"_ asked the police officer.

_"Yes, he is,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Can you describe the boy, please?"_ asked the police officer, which catches Brandon and Kelly's attention.

They walk towards the police officer.

_"I dunno. He's a little kid. Blonde with a backpack,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson dumbfounded by the question.

_"Is that Sammy?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ms. Taylor. Do you want to see if this is your son?"_ asked the police officer.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly who takes the phone.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Who's this?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"My name is Kelly Taylor. Do you have my son?"_ asked Kelly scared.

_"That depends. What's your son's name?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"Sammy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Then unless there's another lost kid named Sammy, then yes, I do have your son,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Oh my god; may I please talk to him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Well that depends...,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

Kelly has a scared look on her face thinking that Sammy has been kidnapped by Mrs. Simpson.

_"Depends on what? He's my son. Please don't hurt him,"_ said Kelly who is panicking.

_"Hurt him? I never hurt him. I only helped him,"_ said Mrs. Simpson who looks a little insulted by Kelly's assumption.

_"Then how come you won't let me speak with him?"_ asked Kelly still scared.

_"Well, I'm not sure he wants to speak with you...hold on, I'll ask him,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

Mrs. Simpson hands the phone to Sammy.

_"It's up to you,"_ said Mrs. Simpson to Sammy.

Sammy takes the phone.

_"Mommy?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Sammy! Honey, are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yes, mom. I'm ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Where are you?"_ asked Kelly.

Sammy hesitates telling Kelly for a moment where he is fearing whether or not he's making the right decision. Then he looks up at Mrs. Simpson who gives him a weak smile.

_"I'm at Mrs. Simpson's...Mommy, can I come home?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Oh of course, you can. I miss you so much, sweetie!"_ replied Kelly who has tears in her eyes.

_"I miss you too, mommy,"_ said Sammy.

We still see Sammy and Mrs. Simpson at Mrs. Simpson's apartment. They hear a knock on the door.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly from the outside.

_"Who is it?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson who is gawking at the door with a mean look.

_"This is Kelly Taylor...do you have my son?"_ asked Kelly.

Sammy looks at the door attentively. He looks both worried and relieved.

_"It depends...are the cops with you?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"Yes, they're here. Is my son in there?"_ asked Kelly worried.

Mrs. Simpson looks at Sammy and gives him the silence motion by putting her finger on her lips. Sammy looks scared.

_"Yes, he's in here,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Please open the door, ma'mn,"_ said one of the cops.

_"I want you apologize for the way you treated me on the phone tonight first,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"What?"_ asked the cop.

_"Sammy, are you there?"_ asked Kelly loudly.

_"Mom?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"Sammy? Honey, are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"When I first saw your son alone at the playground, I called you and you disregard my call. If you had taken my call seriously, Sammy would be home now,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson.

_"Look lady, we did comply with your call with procedure. We checked the park out and we didn't see the kid. Now, are you going to let us in or do I have to break your door down?"_ asked the cop.

_"Are you sorry?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

_"Yes, we're sorry. Now let us in. This is your final warning,"_ replied the cop.

Kelly thinks that Sammy is held hostage. She is very anxious to get into the door.

Mrs. Simpson looks at Sammy.

_"Are you ready to go home?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson.

Sammy slowly nods.

_"Ok,"_ smiled Mrs. Simpson.

_"Ok, hold your horses. I'm coming to the door,"_ said Mrs. Simpson walking to the door.

Mrs. Simpson walks up to the door.

_"I'm gonna open the door. Please don't shoot me,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Open up,"_ said the police officer.

Mrs. Simpson opens the door.

Kelly sees Sammy and runs to him.

_"Sammy!"_ said Kelly.

_"Mommy!"_ said Sammy who runs to Kelly.

_"Oh honey, I miss you so much,"_ said Kelly.

They hug.

_"We miss you, Sammy,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver!"_ said Sammy who goes and hugs Silver.

_"I miss you too,"_ said Sammy.

Brandon goes to them.

_"Sammy, are you ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Daddy!"_ replied Sammy who sees Brandon.

The hug.

_"You're back,"_ said Sammy.

_"Yeah, I came back because I was worry about you,"_ said Brandon.

Sammy smiles and goes and hugs Brandon again.

Kelly sees them hugging and smiles too.

_"Mamn, I have a few questions to ask you,"_ said the police officer.

_"Oh now, you want to ask me questions?"_ asked Mrs. Simpson being sarcastic.

_"Yes; now this is just normal procedure,"_ said the police officer.

_"Fine...but keep it quick. I've had a rough evening so I'm very tired,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Kelly turns around and goes to Mrs. Simpson.

_"Hi, before you begin, I just want to thank you for saving my son,"_ said Kelly who goes to Mrs. Simpson and the police officer.

_"You're welcome, Ms. Taylor,"_ replied Mrs. Simpson who realizes that she doesn't know Kelly's name.

_"You have a very courageous son,"_ added Mrs. Simpson.

_"Thank you. Sometimes, I forget that he's growing up so fast,"_ said Kelly looking at Sammy who is talking with Brandon.

_"We try not to include him in our problems but I guess sooner or later, he's going to figure it out,"_ added Kelly.

_"He's a smart kid,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Smarter than most of these stupid police officers who can't even see a solution to a problem when it's staring right at them,"_ said Mrs. Simpson glaring at the police officer.

_"Mrs. Simpson, don't make us take you downtown for questioning. Now do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"_ asked the police officer.

_"Alright alright, let's get this over with,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

_"Thanks again,"_ said Kelly to Mrs. Simpson.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Mrs. Simpson.

Kelly turns around and just looks at Brandon and Sammy together.

The front door of their house opens. Kelly, Brandon, Sammy, and Silver walk in.

_"Sammy, are you hungry?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kinda. Mrs. Simpson gave me something to eat,"_ replied Sammy.

_"I know, why don't we all go out for dinner? My treat,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"I think we all had a long enough night. Sammy, why don't go to your room and I'll bring you a snack?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Well ok, Sammy, do you wanna go grab a burger?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy is nervous to answer.

_"Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

_"No, Sammy, you're not going anywhere else tonight. Go to your room,"_ said Kelly.

_"But mom,"_ said Sammy sadly.

_"No buts! Now, for the last time, go to your room,"_ shouted Kelly.

Sammy looks at Kelly with a surprised scared look.

_"Do you have to yell at him like that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'm not yelling. And don't try to tell me how to raise my son,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You are yelling and he's my son too,"_ said Brandon.

Silver and Sammy looks scared. Silver moves Sammy closer to her.

_"I've been a mother to him way longer than you were ever in the picture,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's because you kept this from me for 5 years,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, stop making me the bad guy, here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Stop it! You're mad at me, remember!?"_ said Sammy.

Sammy runs to his room.

Brandon and Kelly looked at each other before both walking into Sammy's room.

Sammy is sitting on his bed with a teary eye.

_"Honey, we're not mad at you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, you should be,"_ said Sammy.

_"It's not true,"_ said Brandon.

_"You can tell me the truth; it was me. I ruined your surprise to daddy,"_ said Sammy.

_"It wasn't you, Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then who was it?"_ asked Sammy.

Kelly realizes that sooner or later, she is going to have to tell Sammy the truth.

Kelly looks at Sammy face to face.

_"It was me...and daddy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Did you have a fight?"_ asked Sammy.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Can't you say you're sorry and be together?"_ asked Sammy. 

_"Honey, I wish it was that easy but it's not always so simple,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I don't understand. You yelled at me and said I'm sorry. Then we're ok again. How come you can't do that?"_ asked Sammy.

Kelly looks at Sammy with tears in her eyes. Brandon and Kelly look each other.

_"I don't know why, honey,"_ replied Kelly.

_"All I know is that we're both very sorry that this is happening and for causing you so much pain,"_ said Kelly.

_"Do you still love each other?"_ asked Sammy with a worried look.

_"Of course, I do. I will always love your dad,"_ replied Kelly looking at Brandon.

_"Does you still love mommy?"_ asked Sammy to Brandon.

Brandon doesn't answer right away.

_"Yes, I do,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly has a relieved smile on his face.

A little while later, Brandon and Kelly make their way back to the living room.

_"Brandon, I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't trying to say that you're a bad father,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know,"_ said Brandon.

_"The truth is that you're a great father when you're here...but when you're not, it just hurts so much,"_ said Kelly.

_"If it makes things better, I could stay the weekend,"_ said Brandon.

_"And then what?"_ said Kelly as she looks at him with a sad face,.

Brandon looks at her with silence. He gets a little teary.

_"I dunno,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly walks up to him. She takes his face and kisses him by surprise. Brandon gives in and kisses her back.

_"We want you to stay,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, I already said I would,"_ said Brandon.

_"No...we want you to stay forever,"_ said Kelly looking into Brandon's eyes with tears.

_"I love you,"_ added Kelly.

Brandon looks at her.

_"I love you too...but I can't stay forever...just not yet,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon as he turns and starts to leave.

Kelly starts to cry slowly but quickly tries to cover it. Brandon notices.

Brandon looks as if he is about to go to her but decides not to.

He goes to the door and opens it.

He turns and sees Kelly looking at him. She gives him a brief teary smile as a moment of acceptance.

Brandon leaves and closes the door behind him.

She waits a few seconds before hearing Brandon driving off.

We flash to a computer screen where someone is typing an e-mail.

_"Hey guys. I know it's been a while and I've been meaning to call you but I've just been so busy. Anyway, I hope you got my messages earlier. I heard about the wedding from mom and dad and I want to congratulate you both. If you have time, I really want to come and see you. And I actually got a big surprise of my own to show you guys. So please let me know. Thanks. Hope to talk to you guys soon...bye._

_Love,_

_Brenda."_

**Coming Next - Brenda contacts Brandon and Kelly in efforts to resolve their conflict with each other.**


	42. Don't Mind Me, I'm Just Here to Help

Author's Note – Hey everybody! Thank you for all your views, comments, and for most of all, your patience in getting this story written. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the chapter will be up before the end of February. (Not really good news for some of you but it's currently the best I can do. I'll tell you why). The bad news is that I am out of chapters to post (after the next chapter). I still have plenty of ideas and notes written down. This past holiday season, I've spent some time trying to complete at least one more major storyline. Don't worry, I'm having fun writing. I do plan on keeping my schedule intact! But I just wanted to alert you guys of my situation.

**Chapter 42 - Don't mind me; I'm Just Here to Help**

Kelly is sitting in bed working on her laptop. Papers are scattered all over her bed.

Her cellphone rings.

Not seeing who is calling, she takes the phone and answers it.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly who continues working.

_"Kelly? Hi, it's Brenda,"_ replied Brenda, which catches Kelly's attention.

Kelly looks hesitant as she does not know what to say.

_"Hey Brenda. How are you?"_ asked Kelly with a worried look on her face.

_"I'm doing great. How are you?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I'm ok. What's up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Well, I've tried calling both you and Brandon for over a week now. And I haven't heard anything back from you guys,"_ replied Brenda.

_"I'm sorry; I've just been busy,"_ explained Kelly.

_"And what is Brandon's excuse?"_ asked Brenda as a joke.

_"I dunno; why don't you ask him?"_ replied Kelly with a sad look on her face.

_"Don't mind if I do. Is he there?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, he's working late,"_ lied Kelly.

Brenda doesn't answer right away.

_"Kel, I know that he quit his job,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say that he's still out looking for work,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is he close to finding something?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, he's doing his best to look for something he wants to do,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, it doesn't matter. He's found you again and that's all that matters, right?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I guess so,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You don't sound too happy. Are you ok?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's getting late,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, ok...so when are you guys free so I can come and visit?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I don't know. I'm swamped and I know that Brandon is trying nonstop to find a job,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh ok. How's the wedding preparations coming along?"_ asked Brenda.

_"It's going good,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Have you guys set a date?"_ asked Brenda.

Kelly gets a little teary.

_"No, we're thinking sometime next year,"_ replied Kelly closing her eyes.

_"Kelly, are you ok?"_ asked Brenda who senses something is wrong with Kelly.

_"I'm fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, seriously...what's wrong?"_ asked Brenda.

_"You can tell me,"_ added Brenda.

Kelly had not planned on telling Brenda anything. She didn't want Brenda to feel sorry for her. She didn't want Brenda to think the wrong way and assumed that that she was having an affair with Dylan. But most of all, she didn't want Brandon to know that she told Brenda. However, a part of her wanted to pour her heart out to someone. She wanted closure. She wanted someone to sympathize how much pain she is going through. More importantly, she wanted Brandon back. As much as she didn't want to involve more people into this, especially Brenda, she knew that she would be a big help in getting Brandon to come home to his family.

_"If it's too personal, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Kel. I didn't mean to pressure you,"_ apologized Brenda.

Kelly is quiet for a few moments.

_"I didn't mean to hurt him. I was only trying to help,"_ said Kelly.

_"What happened?"_ asked Brenda.

_"It all started after Brandon left his job. He became very depressed and difficult. He didn't want to spend any time with me or Sammy or anybody. Things got worse when Dylan told him that he couldn't be his best man and that he was going to be busy to come to the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Wow, I had no idea. But why would he be mad at you?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Shortly afterwards, Dylan called and wanted to come and take us out for dinner...to make things better. Brandon was too angry to want to see him so he said no. I tried to get him to change his mind but he refused to. I couldn't bear to see Brandon so miserable so I decided to meet with Dylan at his hotel room to try to get him to come to the wedding. Of course, I didn't tell Brandon. After much persuasion, Dylan agreed to come to the wedding. Dylan was supposed to call Brandon afterwards and tell him the good news. But when I got home that night, Brandon told me that he saw us at the hotel. I tried to explain but he was too hurt to listen. That night, he left and went to Steve and Janet's,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I see...,"_ said Brenda sinking in the whole story.

_"Brenda, please know that Dylan and I just talked. We didn't do anything else,"_ explained Kelly.

_"It's ok. Dylan and I aren't together. He's free to be with whoever he wants,"_ said Brenda sadly.

_"Bren, it's not like that. I was there as a friend. We just talked. I love Brandon too much to hurt him,"_ said Kelly.

Brenda is quiet for a few moments.

_"Brenda?"_ asked Kelly seeing if Brenda is still there.

_"Yeah, I got that. I know you love him,"_ replied Brenda finally replying to Kelly.

_"I do,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, when was the last time you two spoke?"_ asked Brenda.

_"The day that Sammy ran away,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brenda surprised.

_"Don't worry. He's back safe and sound. Thank god. But he thought he had something to do with the breakup and ran away. Brandon and I talked to him and he seems to be ok now,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Even after this, Brandon left again?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Yeah. I guess this is just really tough on him,"_ replied Kelly.

_"No, that's no excuse. He's abandoning his family,"_ said Brenda.

_"Brenda, it's not like that. He still calls every night to speak with Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"But not to you?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Not really. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk to me anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Have you tried calling him?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, I think it's best to just give him his space. He'll come back when he's ready,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You know it's not my place to say but you use to say the same thing about Dylan,"_ said Brenda.

_"This is different,"_ said Kelly.

_"How so?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Because...because Brandon is only in Santa Cruz. It's not too far away,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What's stopping him from leaving the state? Or the country?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Brenda, he just needs time. I have faith in him that he'll be back,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Do you want me to talk to him?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, thanks but I would rather have him not know about me telling you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You sure? I could really help you,"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, this is between me and Brandon. I think it's best for us to solve it ourselves,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I hope you're right, Kel,"_ said Brenda.

_"Me too,"_ said Kelly.

_"Let me know if you change your mind,"_ said Brenda.

_"I will,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good night, Kel,"_ said Brenda.

_"Good night,"_ said Kelly.

They hang up the phone.

Still holding the phone, Kelly thinks for a moment. She looks down and at the phone and starts to dial a number. Before letting it ring, she turns off the phone.

She gathers her papers from her work and put it on her nightstand.

She gets out of her bed and pulls out a box from under the bed. She puts the box onto the bed and gets back on the bed.

She takes the cover of the box off. We see a bunch of photos inside. She takes a stack of photos out and starts to go through them. We see post-it notes on some of the photos. One of the photos shows Brandon and Kelly in a deep kiss with the note saying _"Reunited at last."_ We also see a photo of them holding each other with a note saying _"True love never ends."_ She continues to flips through some of them and continues to smile.

When she finished her first stack of photos, she reached in the box and grabbed another stack of photos. The photo on top of the stack caught her attention as her smile starts to disappear. The photo shows Brandon, Kelly, Lauren, and Michael. Kelly has a sad look on her face as she recalls what had happened to Lauren. She had remembered how Lauren was a single mother just like herself trying to make a living and survive and how she died tragically before getting to start her new life. Even though it's not under the best circumstances, it made her situation with Brandon not so tragic compared to Lauren and Michael's relationship.

She starts to going through the photos but stops when she sees a photo of Brandon and Lauren together. On the photo, Lauren is holding a framed copy of her first newspaper article. Kelly remembered how Brandon was fond of her and how he couldn't stop talking about her. While she didn't think of much of it at the time but now that she's alone, she can't help but wonder what would've happened if Lauren had stayed and survived. Even though she had no doubt that Brandon loved her, she can't help but feel somewhat jealous of Lauren. Kelly recalled how depressed and sad Brandon was after Lauren died. She also remembered how Brandon wondered if there was anything he could've done to save her, even if it meant be unfaithful to Kelly. This feeling brought shivers down Kelly's spine. She quickly dismissed the stack of photos without going through all of them. She puts closes the box of photos and placed the box back on the floor.

She turns off the lights, closes her eyes, and tries to go to sleep.

Steve is walking to his driveway holding a cordless phone with him. He sees Brandon washing his corvette and walks towards him.

_"Hey Brandon, why don't you take a break? You got a phone call,"_ said Steve.

_"Who is it?"_ asked Brandon.

Steve hands him the phone and doesn't reply.

_"Steve, who is it?"_ asked Brandon who looks impatient.

_"Don't worry, it's not Kelly,"_ replied Steve walking away.

_"This is Brandon,"_ said Brandon as he answers the call.

_"Why if isn't my long lost brother who finally has time to answer the phone,"_ said a familiar voice.

_"Hey Bren,"_ said Brandon who looks a little relieved.

_"Hey Brandon, enjoying your time away from home?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Well, it's not so much as enjoying the home as looking for one,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Why don't you trying going back to the home where your family lives?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Been talking to Kelly, haven't you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, only because I was trying to find you,"_ replied Brenda.

_"I've just been busy,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, apparently so is Kelly because that's the same lame excuse she gave me,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bren, do us a favor and just stay out of this, ok? We're just going through some stuff,"_ said Brandon.

_"Again, that's exactly what she said,"_ said Brenda.

_"So we agree that you stay out of it,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I care about you both,"_ said Brenda.

_"I know you do...so how is Kelly doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"You left her...how do you think she feels?"_ asked Brenda.

Brandon stays quiet.

_"She's heartbroken, Brandon,"_ said Brenda.

_"Did she say that?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, but she might as well,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Good because that's exactly how I felt when I saw her with Dylan,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, it was only a hug. They just talked,"_ said Brenda.

_"How do you know that, Bren? You weren't there,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, I wasn't. But I believe her. And if you love her, you would too,"_ said Brenda.

_"I do believe her, Bren,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Then, what's the problem?"_ asked Brenda.

_"The problem is that I'll always assume the worse when it comes to those two. And is that a relationship worth being in?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Wow, I didn't know you thought that way,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Well, I do. Dylan is one of my best friends. Even after this, he still is. And I love Kelly with all my heart. But for right now, it's just too difficult for me to go back and pretend that everything is ok when it's really not,"_ said Brandon who looks a little angry.

_"But you have to go back eventually,"_ said Brenda softly.

_"Not yet, I don't,"_ said Brandon.

_"You didn't tell mom and dad, did you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Thanks...look Bren, I gotta go,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok...but just tell me that you're gonna think about going home,"_ said Brenda.

_"There's not a minute that goes by that I don't...but ok, I will,"_ said Brandon.

_"Bye Brandon,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bye Bren,"_ said Brandon.

They hang up the phone.

Brandon stood still as he thinks about her conversation with Brenda.

Brandon looks at the time. It reads 11am. He walks over to the couch and sits down. He takes out his cellphone and starts to dial.

The phone starts to ring. It rings three times without an answer. Brandon opens his mouth and is about to speak when he gets interrupted.

_"Hello?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Hey, it's me,"_ replied Brandon surprised that Kelly's home at this time of day.

_"Hi,"_ said Kelly.

_"I didn't expect you to be home. I was just gonna leave a message on the machine,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you. You can leave a message on the machine if you like,"_ said Kelly.

Realizing that Kelly is mad at him, he decides to back off.

_"No, that's fine. I just wanted to check on Sammy, Silver...and you,"_ said Brandon.

_"We're fine. Thanks for calling,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, no problem,"_ said Brandon.

They stay quiet for a moment.

_"Look Kel, I know you're mad and hurt right now. But I think that you should give our arrangement some time and you'll know that this is for the best,"_ said Brandon.

_"How is this best arrangement for us? You being away from your home,"_ asked Kelly.

_"It just is,"_ replied Brandon not knowing what to say.

_"What kind of answer is that? I only loved you and wanted what's best for you,"_ said Kelly.

_"It's hard to explain. I wish you know how I'm feeling,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm not physic. Why don't you just tell me what you're feeling,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just don't want to assume the worst whenever I see you and Dylan together,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh, again with the assuming...Brandon, can you tell me exactly why you left? Because this assuming crap isn't cutting it. Your son is here. Your family is here. I'm here. If someone should be assuming, it should be me,"_ said Kelly who is getting teary.

_"What are you assuming?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"How did you think I felt when I saw how close you were with Lauren?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing happened between me and Lauren,"_ defended Brandon. 

_"I know...but since you were constantly talking about her, it was hard at first for me not to picture the two of you together. But after the accident, I had to look past it,"_ said Kelly.

_"I never knew you felt that way,"_ said Brandon.

_"I did. A part of me always wished that I can be a writer too so that we could've worked together,"_ said Kelly.

_"You don't have to do that. I still love you the way you are right now,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, don't say that,"_ said Kelly.

_"What? That I love you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Because if you do, you'll be here with me...and with Sammy...and with Silver. But you're not,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I just need my space; that's all. Everybody's entitled to that,"_ explained Brandon.

_"I know. But did you have to leave your family to have your space?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I was just afraid that if I stayed, then we'll be fighting all the time,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But then why are we fighting now when we're so far apart from each other?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I dunno,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, it also hurts when you don't believe me when I told you that nothing happened between me and Dylan. It hurts...,"_ said Kelly who suddenly gets interrupted by Brandon. 

_"Whoa...wait a minute,"_ said Brandon cutting Kelly off midsentence.

_"No, you wait a minute...Please let me finish,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, I'm sorry. Go ahead,"_ said Brandon who looks scared.

_"Thank you. It hurts that you're telling me that you love me but you're holding onto the assumption that's keeping us apart. Instead of trusting me when I tell you that you're the only man for me, you would rather believe this ill conception that I'd rather be with Dylan than you,"_ said Kelly.

_"What you thought I did may have hurt you but what you're doing to me right now is even worse,"_ added Kelly.

_"Kel, I didn't mean to blame you...that just happened. I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that we can't work this out,"_ said Kelly.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't think you should call here anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"C'mon Kel, you don't mean that,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, I do. This is not good for Sammy,"_ said Kelly.

_"Regardless of what we're going through, I'm still his father. He seems fine,"_ said Brandon.

_"Really? How do you know he's fine? Did you based that on the 20 minutes that you speak to him a day? Because I have hours of data that tells me that he's not fine. He's hurt, Brandon. He keeps asking why his dad is there and not with your family. What am I supposed to tell him?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I've told him that he's visiting Steve and Janet,"_ replied Brandon.

_"That may work for you but I don't have the heart to lie to him anymore. He deserves to know the truth that his you do not want to be a part of this family anymore,"_ said Kelly.

_"Don't you get it, Brandon. There's only so much I can say to him. I can't keep telling him that you're eventually going to come back when you're not. And you can't either. I remember telling him the same thing about Dylan. But Sammy's older now. He's not a baby anymore,"_ added Kelly.

_"I still love him...and you too. You believe me, right?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly doesn't answer right away.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly who gets really teary.

Brandon starts to get teary too.

_"Brandon, I'm sorry. I've been thinking about this and maybe you should just start over. Maybe we both should. Maybe the past is just too much for us to forget,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you mean by start over?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It means we should explore our options and hope for the best,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Is this something that you want?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly doesn't answer right away.

_"I don't know. But I guess we won't know unless we try,"_ replied Kelly.

_"For how long?"_ asked Brandon.

_"For as long as it takes,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Brandon, I gotta go...bye,"_ said Kelly.

_"Bye,"_ said Brandon who slowly hangs up the phone.

Kelly hangs up the phone. She wipes the tears off his eyes and takes a moment to calm herself.

Later that afternoon we see that Brandon is on the couch. The lights are turned off and the house is silent. He looked distracted and disturbed as he keeps replaying his conversation with Kelly in his mind. He went through several emotional changes. First, he was still getting over the fact that Kelly agreed to break up. Second, he didn't think he would take it so hard. Third, he's wondering if this is really over. Was Kelly serious about breaking up? Did she say we were broken up? What kind of options did she want me to explore? Does she expect me to go out with somebody else? Is she really going to go out with somebody else? The truth is that he never meant for this to go this far. He never meant this as a punishment for Kelly. Of course, he never told her that. Instead he just felt caught up in his anger. Now, it looks like his anger has gotten the best of him. For the first time in this situation, he's scared. He's scared of losing Kelly and Sammy, and everything that has meant so dear and sacred to him.

**To be continued…**


	43. That's Not What I Meant

**Author's Note – **As promised, I deliver the next chapter by the end of February. Enjoy!

**Chapter 43 - That's Not What I Meant**

Later that night, Kelly's in her room reading a book.

She hears a knock on the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Kelly.

Silver pops her head inside.

_"Is this a good time?"_ asked Silver with a weak smile.

_"Yeah, sure. What's up?"_ asked Kelly.

Silver walks in casually.

_"Oh, nothing. I just figure we work on the wedding,"_ replied Silver.

_"Why?"_ asked Kelly slowly.

_"Oh, I just figure since we've worked so hard on it, we should finish it,"_ replied Silver playfully trying to cheer Kelly up.

_"Silver, that's sweet of you but unfortunately, this is not the kind of project I want to finish,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I know...I guess if Brandon were here, it would be a different story,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't think that matters anymore,"_ said Kelly.

_"Why not? You two will forgive each other eventually. You guys always do,"_ said Silver. 

_"I don't think it's just that easy anymore,"_ said Kelly.

_"What do you mean?"_ asked Silver. 

_"Well, I am mad at him for not being here but even if I weren't, I don't think I can marry him anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Silver shocked by Kelly's answer.

_"I don't think we're right for each other anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Sure you are. You two are so cute together...in fact, you guys are too cute,"_ smiled Silver.

Kelly chuckles a little.

_"I think that's the first time I've seen you laugh in a while,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Thanks for that,"_ said Kelly.

_"So, why don't you want to marry him anymore?"_ asked Silver.

_"Hand me the box of photos under the bed,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver has a weird look but does what Kelly said.

Silver finds the box of photos that Kelly was looking at before from under the bed and hands it to Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Kelly taking the box from Silver.

Kelly puts the box in the middle between herself and Silver. She opens the box cover and immediately goes through the stack of photos.

_"What are you looking for?"_ asked Silver confused.

_"I'm looking for...,"_ replied Kelly going through a stack of photos on a fast pace.

_"The...this,"_ said Kelly holding up a photo of Brandon and Lauren together for Silver to see.

_"Hey, isn't that that Lauren chick?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yup,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Poor girl. So tragic,"_ added Silver.

_"But what does this have to do with you and Brandon?"_ asked Silver confused.

_"Last night, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about this photo...and this one...and this one,"_ replied Kelly showing Silver a series of photos of Brandon and Lauren together.

_"Don't tell me that you're jealous...she's dead, Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"That's not the point,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then what is?"_ asked Silver. 

_"It's was their relationship together. It was...,"_ replied Kelly who gets interrupted by Silver.

_"Whoa...they were dating?"_ asked Silver surprised.

_"No, I meant their friendship...sorry,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh,"_ said Silver who is now calm.

_"Anyway, their friendship meant so much to Brandon because they had so many things in common. They're both interested in journalism and investigations...and they spent so much time together,"_ explained Kelly.

_"So what? You and Brandon have so many things in common too. You guys grew up together. You both went to the same schools, had the same friends; talked about the future when you were in college together. If that's not love, then what is?"_ asked Silver.

_"That's the past. It seems like the only thing we have in common now is Sammy. We both love him and want the best for him...but it's not a reason for us to be together for that,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, no offense but I think you're the first person in history to be jealous of a dead person,"_ joked Silver. 

_"I'm not jealous. I just want us to make the right decision,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, you wouldn't have agreed to marry him when he proposed to you if you weren't in love,"_ explained Silver. 

_"It was the heat of the moment...just like all his other proposals to me. It was very romantic...just like all his other proposals. And something always went wrong...just like all this other proposals,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'll be surprised if we wouldn't have gotten a divorce if we had gotten married before,"_ added Kelly.

_"Kelly, don't say that. Sure marriage is difficult...but that doesn't mean it's not worth doing,"_ said Silver giving Kelly a weak smile.

Kelly stays quiet.

_"I got it...why don't you propose to him for a change? It might make things better,"_ asked Silver.

_"Sorry, Silver. But I just don't feel like trying this anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So you're just gonna give up?"_ asked Silver giving Kelly a sad look.

_"Yeah, I guess so,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, you can't. You're my role model. How else am I gonna find the perfect guy if you won't give your perfect guy a chance?"_ asked Silver.

_"Silver, you're a bright and intelligent woman. You don't need to follow in my footsteps. In fact, I think you're better off not to,"_ replied Kelly.

Silver looks at Kelly with a sad look.

It's dinner time at Steve and Janet's house. Steve and Janet are talking and laughing along with Madeline. Brandon isn't really joining in the conversation. Instead he stays quiet and looks depressed.

Everyone eventually notices.

_"What's the matter, Brandon? You don't like my cooking?"_ asked Janet trying to get Brandon to talk.

_"No, it's delicious. Thanks,"_ replied Brandon who realizes everyone is staring at him.

_"I'm just not that hungry,"_ added Brandon.

_"Don't worry, Bran. We can go out later and grab some grub elsewhere,"_ said Steve.

Janet looks at him with a mean stare. Steve notices.

_"Or we can just stay here and finish this delicious meal that my lovely wife made for us,"_ said Steve realizing Janet wants him to stay home.

_"Thanks,"_ said Janet who leans to give him a kiss.

Steve smiles.

_"So, tell me the truth; what gives?"_ asked Janet.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"You've been moping around here for the past few days. We just want to know what's wrong,"_ replied Janet.

_"Guys, I'm sorry. I just don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry that I haven't been the perfect houseguest. I promise that I'll leave first thing in the morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Are you going home to see Aunt Kelly?"_ asked Madeline.

Brandon gives a look to Steve and Janet.

_"Don't look at us. We didn't tell her to ask you,"_ defended Steve.

Brandon looks back at Madeline.

_"No,"_ replied Brandon to Madeline.

_"Oh, that's too bad. I hear Aunt Kelly really misses you,"_ said Madeline giving Brandon a sad face.

_"How do you know?"_ asked Brandon who gives into Madeline's conversation.

_"I can sense her feelings,"_ replied Madeline.

_"How?"_ asked Brandon who pretends to be curious.

_"It's women's' intuition. You're a guy...you wouldn't understand it,"_ replied Madeline.

_"Well I'm afraid you're wrong because I spoke to Aunt Kelly today...and she told me to leave her alone,"_ said Brandon. 

Steve and Janet looks at each other with concerning looks.

_"Really? She really said that?"_ asked Madeline.

_"Yeah, she did,"_ nodded Brandon.

_"Why?"_ asked Madeline giving Brandon a sad look.

_"Probably because of something that I did,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What did you do?"_ asked Madeline.

_"I left home,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You can go back,"_ said Madeline.

_"It's not so easy,"_ said Brandon.

_"Did you forget your keys?"_ joked Madeline.

Brandon smiles and laughs. He looks at Steve.

_"She is really too cute to be your daughter,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Hey, who do you think she got her humor side from?"_ defended Steve pointing to himself.

_"And who do you think is the one who has to step in when the humor has gone too far?"_ asked Janet.

_"Sweetie, Uncle Brandon probably doesn't want to talk about Aunt Kelly right now,"_ said Janet to Madeline.

_"No Janet, really, it's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, are you sorry that you left?"_ asked Madeline to Brandon.

_"I'm starting to,"_ replied Brandon.

_"As much as I love having you here, I think it would be best if you go back to Aunt Kelly,"_ said Madeline.

_"What if she won't open the door? You know I don't have the key,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Aunt Kelly is one of the nicest women I know. She has a very forgiving soul. And if that doesn't work, climb in through the window,"_ smiled Madeline.

They all laugh. Brandon goes and gives Madeline a hug.

Later that evening, Brandon is in the guest room at Steve and Janet's.

He hears a quiet knock on the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Brandon.

Steve opens the door and peeks in.

_"Hey, you asleep yet?"_ asked Steve.

_"No, come on in,"_ replied Brandon.

Steve comes in. He walks to Brandon.

_"What's up?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Hey, I'm sorry for Maddie's questions at dinner,"_ replied Steve.

_"No, it's ok. She's a curious kid. She'll make a fine reporter one day,"_ said Brandon.

_"I hope she'll have better luck than we did,"_ chucked Steve.

Brandon looks at him and doesn't laugh. Steve realizes that's not funny since Brandon just lost his job.

_"Sorry,"_ said Steve.

_"It's ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"So, what are you gonna do?"_ asked Steve.

_"I dunno...I don't know if I was hiding it well but I really miss them,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Well, that's good...then go back,"_ said Steve. 

_"It's not that easy. I've never seen Kelly so mad and sad at the same time,"_ said Brandon. 

_"She'll get over it. She loves you,"_ said Steve.

_"Remember when we were getting ready for my wedding...I was having second thoughts and you were trying to reassure me that I was making the right decision about marrying Kelly?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Steve. 

_"Now all this time has passed, do you still think that we're right for each other?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Of course you are. I've known you guys for so long. And I've never seen the two of you happier than with each other,"_ replied Steve.

_"Thanks but maybe I shouldn't be asking you,"_ said Brandon.

Steve looks at Brandon with a disappointed look. Brandon notices.

_"Steve, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry,"_ defended Brandon.

_"Then how did you mean it?"_ asked Steve.

_"I meant it's hard for you to judge our relationship since you live here and we were there,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'm just calling it like I see it,"_ said Steve.

_"I don't know why it's so hard. I care about Kelly and Sammy a lot. I know I love them. But the thing with Dylan keeps coming back and forth again,"_ said Brandon.

_"Are you saying that you don't wanna be friends with Dylan anymore?"_ asked Steve.

_"No. I'm glad we're all friends. I just don't want to stop thinking that something is eventually gonna happen with Dylan and Kelly,"_ replied Brandon.

_"The Brandon, Dylan, Kelly thing was like 14 years ago. I'm sorry, Bran...but if you still can't get over it by now, you might just have to live with it for the rest of your life,"_ said Steve.

_"I know that this might not be what you wanna hear but it's probably something you're just gonna have to accept,"_ added Steve.

Brandon looks at Steve with a concerning look.

_"You're right,"_ said Brandon.

They look at each other.

Kelly's cellphone rings on the bed. She walks over and picks it up, sees the name on the phone, and answers it.

_"Hello Brenda,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Hey Kel,"_ said Brenda.

_"What's up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh nothing...I just wanted to check up on you, that's all,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Well, I'm fine. How are you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Good. You certainly sound better. Did you make up with Brandon?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No...in fact, I think I'm moving on from Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh...wow, that's unexpected,"_ said Brenda who is a little surprised.

_"Well, after thinking about it, I think that I'm probably not right for Brandon anyway,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, you don't mean that,"_ said Brenda.

_"Yes I do...and I know where this is going...so I will save you the trouble by saying that I'm fine and this is what I want,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, ok then. Sounds like you've thought his through,"_ said Brenda.

_"Yes, I have,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is there somebody else?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, there is no one else at the moment,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You sure it's not Dylan? Because I'll be ok with that,"_ said Brenda.

_"No, it's not Dylan. I think it's best if we all should just stay friends,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. Good. But I am kinda sad how this ended,"_ said Brenda.

_"Me too but I'm thinking this is for the best. Me choosing me again,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah that but I was hoping that I'll get to visit you guys and help prepare for the wedding,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh, there may not be a wedding anymore but you're still welcome to visit,"_ said Kelly.

_"Really? You'll be ok with that?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Of course. You're one of my best friends. I would love to see you again,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Great,"_ smiled Brenda.

_"Under one condition,"_ said Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brenda.

_"That you won't tell Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Don't worry. I won't,"_ said Brenda.

_"Great,"_ said Kelly.

_"As long as you don't tell Brandon my little secret,"_ said Brenda.

_"Don't worry. I won't,"_ said Kelly.

It is morning and Brandon is asleep. His cell phone rings. He slowly wakes up and opens his eyes. He reaches for his cell phone on the table and answers it.

_"Hello?"_ asked Brandon still a little sleepy.

_"Hey Brandon,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Bren? What time is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"It's about noon here. Were you still asleep?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh__,__ sorry to wake you,"_ said Brenda.

_"No problem. What's up?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were and if you were ready for me to come out there for a visit,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Sure. I'll check with Steve and Janet. But I'm pretty sure they'll be ok with it,"_ said Brandon who is sitting up on the bed.

_"Great but I'm actually gonna stop by Kelly's first,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh ok. Just let me know when you're coming down here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, I hoping that you can pick me up at the airport in L.A.,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bren, don't take this the wrong way but that's a long drive. Can't Kelly pick you up?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes and she'll be there too,"_ replied Brenda. 

_"So why do you need me there?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I was hoping that we can all get a bite to eat afterwards,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Bren, I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work,"_ said Brandon.

_"If it helps, I'm not the only one who wants you there,"_ said Brenda.

_"Did she say that?"_ asked Brandon.

Brenda doesn't answer right away.

_"Yes. She said that she misses you and is willing to talk things out,"_ said Brenda.

_"She really wants to make things work,"_ added Brenda.

_"I dunno. We spoke before. It actually made things worse,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, remember who you're talking to. I'm the one who had to listen to you for almost 10 years talking about Kelly,"_ said Brenda.

_"Yeah, I thought that annoyed you,"_ said Brandon smiling a little.

_"It did...but it doesn't mean that I didn't want you to be happy,"_ said Brenda.

_"What are suggesting?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'd say you show up at the airport and talk with Kelly. You know you want to,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Look, a part of me wants to...but a part of me is thinking that she won't forgive me,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, can you honestly say that you're not willing to give this another chance? Your breakup was so ridiculous,"_ said Brenda.

_"It not ridiculous. You should know, you went through your own little triangle, remember?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yes but in this case, you still have a chance to get the girl of your dreams,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Good, I'm gonna hang up now so I can get back to my dreams,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, wait!"_ said Brenda.

_"I'm still here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Some of the things you said you were gonna do were so romantic. Don't you want a chance to show her those things?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, they were cheesy,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"I thought they were romantic. I'll fall for a guy who did those things for me,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bren, that was so long ago. Sometimes, it's nice to fantasize but sooner or later, we all have to face reality,"_ said Brandon. 

_"So this your chance to make your fantasy come true,"_ said Brenda.

_"She'll love it. I promise,"_ added Brenda.

_"Well, if she wants to talk in person, the least I can do is listen,"_ said Brandon.

_"That's all she asks,"_ said Brenda.

_"So, my plane lands this Friday at 3pm at LAX. I'm at Gate 73"_ added Brenda.

_"Thanks Bren,"_ smiled Brandon writing the information down.

_"Anything I can do to help,"_ smiled Brenda.

_"I gotta go. Bye; I'll see you Friday,"_ added Brenda.

_"See ya, Bren,"_ said Brandon.

They both hang up the phone.

Brandon continues to sit on the bed thinking. A part of him is anxious to see Kelly again and knowing that she wants to work things out relives him. But a part of him is scared of what will happen when he sees her. He was surprised by the fact that Kelly wanted to end their relationship. While, he wanted Kelly to be sorry for what he did, it was wrong of him to hold a grudge towards her, making everyone around them including Sammy suffer. In his heart, he knows that he loves Kelly more than anything or anyone. It's the thought of whomever else that she loves scares him. Feelings can't be helped or avoided sometimes. All anyone can do is have faith and trust the other person to do the right thing.

Brandon walks into LAX wearing a black jacket. It takes him a few minutes to find his way but manages to get himself to Gate 73. He was hoping that Kelly would be there already. He looked around the seating area closest to where he was standing but doesn't see her. He headed to a nearby group of chairs where a blonde woman sitting down on one of the chairs catches his eye. While he can only see the back of her head, he can be sure she was who he was looking for. His heart started to beat a little faster as he approached her.

The row of seats behind her was empty. He slowly but casually walked up and stood behind her one seat over. He smiled and leaned forward.

_"Hey, is this seat taken?"_ asked Brandon smiling.

The girl turned and faces Brandon. His smile surprisingly frowns as he realizes the girl wasn't Kelly.

_"Eh...no,"_ replied the confused woman.

_"I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else. As you were,"_ said Brandon politely excusing himself.

_"It's ok,"_ smiled the woman.

Brandon breathes in and looks around with still a little bit of humiliation.

He suddenly hears a familiar voice from behind.

_"Brandon?"_ asked the familiar voice.

He turns around and sees Kelly.

_"Kel...hi,"_ said Brandon walking towards her.

_"What are you doing here?"_ asked Kelly with a confused look.

_"What do you mean? I'm picking up Brenda,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Why would you pick her up? She's staying with me,"_ replied Kelly. 

_"Yes, but she said you wanted to talk...so here I am,"_ said Brandon now a little confused too.

_"She told you?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"About you picking her up? Yeah, she called me,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I don't believe this,"_ said Kelly who turns around and starts to walk away.

_"Wait, so you didn't want to talk to me?"_ asked Brandon following her.

_"No Brandon, I didn't. If I wanted to talk to you, I would've called you,"_ replied Kelly who gets up and starts to walk away.

_"Oh. Where are we going?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'M going home. YOU can pick her up...and when you see her, please tell her that I'm very mad at her,"_ replied Kelly who stops and faces Brandon.

_"Yeah me too. I mean I drove almost 6 hours to get here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Can we at least talk?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly sighs and looks at him.

_"Please?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok."_ replied Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon who leads Kelly to two empty chairs nearby.

_"So, what do you want to talk about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Us and about what happened,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Brandon, we've already went through this,"_ said Kelly not looking at Brandon.

_"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. And if...there is absolutely nothing going on between you and Dylan...I want to come back so we can be a family again,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly turns and looks at him.

_"Is that all?"_ asked Kelly.

_"And...I love you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What else you got?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"I think I summarized everything. It would help if you said you're sorry too,"_ replied Brandon surprised by Kelly's attitude.

_"Brandon, if you recall, I've been apologizing for the past 3 weeks now. And all you've done is made me feel more guilty like I'm nothing. And now because you're now apologizing to me, I'm supposed to accept it just like that?"_ asked Kelly.

People sitting around them start to take notice of their argument.

_"Kelly, we're both here to apologize. I'm not the only one at fault here, remember?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I know...but at least I had the decency not to strip all your dignity out of you,"_ replied Kelly who starts to get up.

_"Kel, please. I'm trying to work with you here. I love you. I love Sammy. I want to come back. I mean it. I'm really sorry for accusing you. Please...I love you so much,"_ said Brandon holding onto Kelly.

They both get teary and start to cry.

_"No, I'm sorry but I can't...I have to go,"_ said Kelly who starts to get up.

_"No you don't. You have time to stay and listen to me so we can work this out,"_ said Brandon still holding onto Kelly.

Kelly tries to get up again while Brandon keeps trying to pull her down. With all of her might, she forcefully pulls herself away from Brandon causing everyone around her to notice.

_"I was crying and pouring my heart out and you still walked away, remember? What else do I have to give to you? Nothing...and whatever I have left, you don't deserve it,"_ said Kelly with a loud and very angry voice.

Brandon looks at her in shock.

_"Kelly, I...,"_ said Brandon, who slowly starts to walk towards her.

_"No. Don't come any closer. Just leave me alone,"_ said Kelly, who interrupts Brandon.

_"I'm not happy in this relationship anymore,"_ cried Kelly.

Brandon gets teary as well.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly looking at Brandon.

Everyone around them is still watching them. A nearby policeman slowly walks towards Kelly.

_"Everything ok, ma'am?"_ asked the policeman.

_"Yes. I was just about to leave. I'm sorry,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Thank you,"_ said the policeman who takes a few steps back but does not leave.

Brandon watches as Kelly walks away. He is hesitant to follow her but eventually starts to.

_"Kelly, wait,"_ said Brandon walking towards Kelly.

Kelly stops and turns around.

_"Officer, could you please keep this guy away from me?"_ asked Kelly loudly to the policeman.

_"Yes,"_ replied the policeman walking towards Brandon.

_"Sir, please come with me,"_ said the policeman.

Brandon stops as he watches Kelly walk away. Kelly wipes her tears away but cries even more as she no longer hears Brandon's voice.

Brandon starts to walk with the policeman. He then stops and runs back towards Kelly.

_"Sir, get back here,"_ said the policeman chasing after Brandon.

Brandon catches up to Kelly.

_"Kelly,"_ cried Brandon who...

_"Kel, I want to read you something,"_ said Brandon.

_"I don't want to hear it,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I'm gonna say them anyway. It's what I was gonna say to you at our wedding,"_ said Brandon, which catches Kelly's attention.

_"Sir, you have to come with me,"_ said the policeman trying to restrain Brandon.

Kelly turns around.

Still under the control of the policeman, he starts his speech.

_"For more than 10 years, I was filled with regret; the regret that I will never find true love after you...,"_ started Brandon as he is being dragged away by the cops.

People around them starting to stop and look.

_"Wait officer...if it's ok with you, I want to hear this,"_ said Kelly who looks at Brandon.

The policeman stops and looks at Kelly.

_"Are you sure, ma'am?"_ asked the policeman.

_"Yes...thank you,"_ replied Kelly.

The policeman slowly lets go of Brandon.

As he looks at Kelly, it takes a moment for Brandon to catch his breath.

_"For more than 10 years, I was filled with regret; the regret that I will never find true love after you. And that became true, I didn't. Which is a good thing because it only brought me back to you. It's safe to say that we've been through a lot; good times, bad times. If anything, it proves to everyone and most importantly to us that true love will find a way to win. And now I have no regret. Instead there is only hope and happiness for what awaits us because our love is time without end. For you are my wife, my lover, my very best friend,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly stands there and looks at Brandon.

People around them are smiling and are awed by Brandon's speech.

_"Kelly, I'm so sorry,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly continues to look at him but remains silent.

The policeman looks inpatient.

_"Ok sir. Let's go. C'mon,"_ said the policeman.

_"Kel...,"_ said Brandon who looks worried.

Kelly doesn't say anything.

_"C'mon man,"_ said policeman pulling Brandon away.

Brandon looks hurt as Kelly does not say anything to him. He looks at her one last time and looks down.

_"Ok officer, let's go,"_ said Brandon turning around and they walk away.

Kelly still stands there as she watches them walk towards the door.

_"Wait,"_ said Kelly.

The policeman and Brandon turned around. Kelly walks towards them.

She looks at Brandon.

She then turns and looks at the policeman.

_"Officer, is it ok if I say one more thing before you take him out of here?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Make it quick,"_ replied the policeman who is tired and impatient.

Kelly turns and looks at Brandon. She sees that he never took his eyes off her. She quickly leans in puts her hands on Brandon's face and kisses Brandon passionately.

The people around them started to cheer and clap.

Still strained by the policeman, Brandon does his best in giving into the kiss.

They eventually break.

Brandon still being held onto by the policeman, looks at the policeman with a sympathetic look. The policeman looks at Kelly and sees the same look that Brandon is giving him.

He acknowledges them with an _"Oh ok"_ look. He lets him loose.

Brandon turns and smiles at Kelly before putting his arms around her. They kiss once more.

People around them cheer again.

_"Ok, that's quite enough. I assume that you two will not cause any more disturbances,"_ said the policeman.

The crowd starts to disperse.

Still with their arms around one another, Brandon and Kelly look at the policeman.

_"Yes, thank you, officer. I'm sorry about before,"_ said Brandon.

_"Not a problem. That was pretty romantic what you said. I can see that it was worth it,"_ said the policeman.

Brandon looks at Kelly who smiles at him.

_"Yes, it was, is, and will always will be,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thank you, officer,"_ said Kelly.

_"Take care, folks,"_ said the policeman.

Brandon and Kelly watches as the policeman turns around and leaves.

They turned and look at each other and smile.

They don't say anything for a brief moment.

_"Thank you for taking a second chance on a jerk like me,"_ said Brandon. 

_"We've all been there. But I have to admit what you said was pretty romantic,"_ said Kelly.

_"Is this your way of saying that we're still getting married?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly gives Brandon a romantic look.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon's smile suddenly frowns a bit.

_"This is,"_ smiled Kelly as she leans in and kisses Brandon.

Brandon puts his arms around her pull her closer as they continue to kiss.

As they kiss, footsteps starts approaching them and a distant shadow becomes bigger.

We hear a baby starts crying as it interrupts Brandon and Kelly's kissing.

They turn and now have a surprised look on their face when they see who is in front of them.

**Coming Next - Brandon questions Brenda's newfound responsibility as a mother.**


	44. My Sister, the Mother

Author's Note - Yay! It's about time that Brenda made an in-person appearance. I have to admit that I stole the name of Brenda's baby from another Brandon & Kelly (BK) fanfic. I always love this name and I wanted to name my future daughter (if I ever have one) the same name. Anyway, I wanted to use it for my fanfic too.

**Chapter 44 - My Sister, The Mother**

Brandon and Kelly slowly depart their lips, turn, and start to focus their attention to a lady standing in front of them who is carrying a crying baby.

They smile as they see that the lady appears to be Brenda.

_"Hi!,"_ screamed Brenda who is excited to see Brandon and Kelly.

_"Hi!,"_ screamed Kelly as she quickly goes and hugs Brenda carefully as Brenda is still carrying the baby.

Still hugging Kelly, Brenda sees Brandon and smiles at him. Brandon, who still has a surprised look on his face, smiles back.

_"Come here...you,"_ said Brenda who goes and hugs Brandon.

Brandon carefully hugs Brenda with the baby in her arms and doesn't say anything.

_"Hiiiii,"_ smiled Brenda hugging Brandon.

_"Hey sis,"_ smiled Brandon.

They break the hug.

_"Awww...and who is this?"_ asked Kelly who looks at the crying baby.

_"Her name is Abby, short for Abigail,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Well, she's just adorable,"_ said Kelly smiling at Abby.

_"Thanks...I just wish I can get her to stop crying,"_ said Brenda.

_"Ooooo, can I hold her?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure, be my guest,"_ replied Brenda.

Kelly takes Abby from Brenda. She holds her against her body and Abby starts to settle down.

_"Wow, Kel, you're a miracle worker...thanks,"_ smiled Brenda.

_"And that was very romantic what you said there, Brandon,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh, you saw that?"_ asked Brandon who feels a little embarrassed.

_"Yeah, I was watching over there,"_ said Brenda.

_"So from the looks of things, I assume everything is back to normal with you two?"_ asked Brenda

Brandon and Kelly smile at each other.

_"I'd think so,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I didn't want to interrupt you guys. I was looking for an opening and I thought that was it,"_ added Brenda.

_"Oh, no worries; she's so cute,"_ smiled Kelly holding Abby.

Abby looks at Kelly and starts to laugh a little.

_"Oh, yes she is,"_ smiled Brenda who starts to tickle Abby a little.

Abby starts to giggle. Brenda and Kelly smile.

_"So, how did this all happened?"_ asked Brandon who is the only one not playing with Abby.

Brenda and Kelly turned and looked at Brandon with a confused face. Then they turned and looked at each other before sharing a quick laugh.

_"What's so funny?"_ asked Brandon feeling a little insulted.

_"Brandon, that's a good question. Well, you see, when a man and woman really love each other; and they want to express that love...,"_ replied Brenda.

Kelly can't help but laugh a little.

_"I know that part, Bren,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, being a father yourself, I clearly hope so,"_ joked Brenda who looks at Kelly.

Kelly starts to laugh again.

_"C'mon Bren,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok. Brandon, I decided that it was time,"_ said Brenda.

_"It was time?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I mean...I'm not getting any younger. Us women, we have needs,"_ replied Brenda.

_"So, who's the father? Is it Dylan?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"No, it's not Dylan,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Then who?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Does it matter who?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Excuse me?"_ asked Brandon who looks a little mad and confused.

_"Brandon, if you must know; I adopted this beautiful little girl from a couple in China,"_ replied Brenda.

_"So...,"_ said Brandon who suddenly gets interrupted by Kelly.

_"So, we're glad that you two found each other and we're so happy for you, right Brandon?"_ asked Kelly hinting to Brandon to stop the investigation.

Brandon looks at Kelly who gives him a little mean stare.

_"Right...sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. Now, let's get you both back to our place and unjetlag,"_ said Kelly.

_"Great. Let's go,"_ said Brenda.

Brenda and Kelly continue to talk as they started to walk towards the airport exit.

_"Brandon, can you grab the luggage?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon as he pushes the cart holding Brenda's luggage behind them.

As Brenda and Kelly talk, Brandon stays quiet. He silently watches as Kelly adores Abby and how cheerful, Brenda is.

They exit the airport.

Back at the house, everyone hugged and kissed as Brandon is reunited with his family. They welcomed Brenda and Abigail to the house.

Everyone is in the kitchen having dinner. Sitting next to Kelly is Brenda who has a crying Abigail in her arms. She is doing everything that she can to try to stop Abigail from crying. Everyone else tries to ignore the crying but it's obvious that its making them feel very uncomfortable.

Silver turns and looks at Brandon with an _"I'm going crazy"_ look referring to Abigail's crying. He looks back at her and nods in agreement.

Sammy has his hands covering his ears. Silver sees this and chuckles quietly.

Sammy has an _"I can't take it anymore"_ look on his face. He gets off his chair and walks over to Brenda. He tugs lightly on Brenda's shirt to get her attention.

Brenda turns and looks at Sammy.

_"Oh, hi Sammy,"_ said Brenda.

Sammy turns and looks at Abigail crying. He puts his right index finger over his mouth.

_"Shhhhhhh,"_ said Sammy. Silver sees this and chuckles even more.

_"Oh Sammy; honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry everybody,"_ said Brenda.

Kelly notices Sammy and comes to Brenda's aide.

_"Brenda, do you want me to help?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna take her outside. You guys eat,"_ replied Brenda who gets up.

_"Well, you don't have to do that. It's really windy outside. You guys can stay here,"_ said Kelly.

_"I don't wanna inconvenience anyone,"_ said Brenda.

_"It's ok,"_ said Kelly who gives Brenda a reassuring look.

Kelly looks at Sammy.

_"Sammy, honey; why do you go to your room and play?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok...thank you,"_ replied Sammy as he runs to his room.

_"Can I go to my room too?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, go ahead,"_ replied Kelly.

_"See ya guys,"_ said Silver who quickly leaves the kitchen too.

_"Bren, why don't you let Kelly calm her down and you can go settle in?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's ok. She's my responsibility,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Yeah, but I mean, she's been crying nonstop for a long time now,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh alright,"_ said Brenda who gives up and hands Abigail to Kelly.

Kelly notices the sad look on Brenda's face as she takes Abigail from Brenda's hands. Kelly puts Abigail on her left shoulder and gently pats her back. Abigail starts to calm down. Seeing this just breaks Brenda's heart.

_"Bren, do you wanna try?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ replied Brenda as she takes Abigail from Kelly.

Abigail starts to cry again. Brandon has a depressed look on his face.

_"Do you want me to take her again?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, it's ok. Maybe she needs to be changed,"_ replied Brenda who walks away with Abigail.

That evening, we see Kelly in Brandon and Kelly's bedroom. She is in bed with her laptop. There are papers spread out.

Brandon quietly opens the door and walks in. He's wearing a white t-shirt and pants.

Still focusing on her work, Kelly acknowledges Brandon with a quick smile.

Brandon sits on the bed next to Kelly.

_"So, how did it go?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Good. I think he understands that I didn't leave to hurt him...even though I did,"_ replied Brandon who looks down.

He turns and looks at Kelly.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok...as long as you're here now,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just hope everything's ok between us. I don't want him to remember me as someone who left him,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You're his dad. You mean a lot to him,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm planning to spend the day with him tomorrow,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly.

She turns and focuses on her laptop again.

Brandon continues to sit on the bed as he watches her work.

_"So, can I show you how much I love you and miss you?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly stops working. She closes her laptop, turns her face, and looks at him.

_"I thought you'd never ask...come here,"_ smiled Kelly as she pulls Brandon closer to her.

She pushes the laptop away and they kiss.

Brandon puts his arms around Kelly. Kelly puts her hands on Brandon's face as they continue to kiss.

They break the kiss but still continue to hold each other.

_"I miss you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I miss you too,"_ said Brandon.

_"In fact, I miss you so much that I wish I have all my stuff here right now. I left them all at Steve and Janet's,"_ added Brandon. 

_"What if I say, you don't need it?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

_"But what if I get cold?"_ joked Brandon.

_"Awww...honey, you know when you're with me, you'll always be warm,"_ said Kelly.

_"In fact, you're damn near smoking hot right now,"_ added Kelly.

They smile at each other and kiss again.

Brandon leans Kelly down as he gets on top of her. She puts her arms around him as they kiss more intimately.

Their kiss suddenly gets interrupted by a baby crying in the distance.

Brandon breaks the kiss.

_"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing; never mind,"_ replied Brandon who no longer hears the crying.

They start to kiss again.

They suddenly hear the crying again, which causes Brandon to stop again.

_"Again?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm sorry,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Brandon, it's just Abby,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, but her crying kind of kills the mood,"_ replied Brandon.

_"She's a baby, Brandon. That's what babies do. They cry,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I bet she wouldn't be crying so much if Brenda could take care of her better,"_ said Kelly.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ asked Kelly surprised by Brandon's comment.

They sit on the bed.

_"I don't mean to disrespect her. She's my sister and I love her. But I really don't get why can't she wait till she's married or at least in a committed relationship before being a mother,"_ said Brandon.

_"It doesn't always happen like that, Brandon. Just look at what happened to us,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah but we didn't go out and adopt a baby,"_ explained Brandon.

_"Brandon, trust me. This is what Brenda wants and I think we should just be happy for her,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok, you're right...Now where were we?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Right about here,"_ replied Kelly who pulls Brandon closer to him.

Abigail's cry starts to get closer and louder. Then they hear a knock on the door.

Brandon and Kelly break the kiss and sits upright on the bed.

_"Ahh...come in,"_ said Brandon.

Brenda walks in the room with a crying Abigail in her arms.

_"Hey, I'm really sorry to bother you guys...but I was wondering if I could borrow one of your cars to go get some more diapers from the store?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly who gets up from the bed and grabs her keys from her nightstand.

_"You know what? Since I have to run to the store and get a few things anyway, how bout I drive you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Umm...ok. You sure? What do you need? I can get it,"_ replied Brenda.

_"I'll go. I just need some...guy...things,"_ said Brandon.

Brenda takes a second to question Brandon's weird answer.

_"Brandon, you don't have to be ashamed. I'll get some for you,"_ smiled Brenda.

_"No, it's really ok, Bren,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I think it's very sweet that you're always protecting yourself and Kelly,"_ smiled Brenda.

_"Brandon, maybe it's a good idea to just let Brenda borrow the car. We'll watch Abby for you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll take her with me. She's no trouble,"_ said Brenda with Abigail who is still crying.

_"Yeah, I can see that. Kel, do you mind watching Abby by yourself while Bren and I run to the store?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, if you insist,"_ replied Kelly takes Abigail from Brenda.

_"Thanks Kel. I'm sorry about ruining your evening,"_ said Brenda.

_"It's ok. You're not ruining anything. It's been a while since I get to take care of a little baby. Let's see if I can get her to go to sleep,"_ said Kelly.

_"If anyone can do it, you can. Thanks again, Kel. We'll be right back,"_ said Brenda.

_"Take your time, it's no problem,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, I'm sure Brandon would want to come back to you ASAP,"_ smiled Brenda.

_"Oh, I'll be here waiting,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Ok, let's go,"_ said Brandon who is waiting impatiently.

_"Oh Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Just leave it alone,"_ replied Kelly who hints to Brandon about speaking to Brenda about Abigail.

Brandon takes a brief moment to realize what Kelly was referring to.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Leave what alone?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Nothing...let's just go,"_ replied Brandon.

Brandon leaves the bedroom. Before leaving, Brenda turns and gives a small goodbye wave to Abigail and Kelly.

Kelly smiles. She holds up one of Abigail's hands and makes a goodbye wave to Brenda.

We see Brandon and Brenda carrying a small bag and getting into the car.

_"Thanks again for driving, Brandon,"_ said Brenda.

_"Not a problem. Like I said, I needed to get a few things too,"_ said Brandon.

_"And like I said, I could've gotten it for you. It's you and Kelly's first night back together. I thought you would want to spend some time with her,"_ said Brenda.

_"I know. But since you're only here for a little while, I think it's also important for us to spend some time together too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Awww...you're such a good older brother,"_ said Brenda.

_"I have to admit it's nice to get away from all that crying. Abby could really wear me down,"_ added Brenda.

_"So what motivated you to adopt her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, if you must know, I'm not getting any younger, Brandon. This may be the only chance I get to be a mom. And when I saw that little face, I knew that she is something I want to care for,"_ replied Brenda. 

_"That's great...but how are you gonna support her?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I have some money saved up,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Where are you two gonna live?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I'll just take her with me wherever I go?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Don't you travel a lot?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah...,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Do you think it's a good idea for a baby to be moving from place to place all the time?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, I'm no dummy. I'm sure I'll have help,"_ replied Brenda.

_"So, who's gonna take care of her then?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"I guess I'll ask mom and dad to help,"_ replied Brenda.

_"What if they're busy?"_ asked Brandon.

_"What's with all the questions?"_ asked Brenda feels like she's interrogated.

_"Nothing, it just seems like you didn't think this through completely,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh really...what makes you such an expert on this?"_ asked Brenda who looks insulted.

_"Bren, I have a son. I know how difficult it may be sometimes,"_ replied Brandon.

_"So you're some kind of role model now? You didn't even know you're a father two years ago,"_ said Brenda.

_"Do you have to go there, Bren?"_ asked Brandon who pulls up to the driveway.

_"Well, do you have to go and insult my ability to be a mother to Abby?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I wasn't trying to insult you, Bren. I was only trying to help,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I'll let you know if I need your help. Until then, mind your own business,"_ said Brenda who gets out of the car and closes the door on Brandon.

Brandon sits in the car with a guilty look as he watches Brenda go back into the house. He waits a few seconds before getting out of the car. He grabs his stuff, closes the car door, and walks into the house.

He walks towards the master bedroom and sees that Brenda is already in there.

_"Oh, thanks again Kel. I hope she wasn't too much trouble,"_ said Brenda.

Kelly hands a sleepy Abigail to Brenda.

_"Oh no; not at all. She's all tuckered out right now,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"How was the store?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Why don't you ask him?"_ asked Brenda who gives Brandon a mean look.

Brandon gives Brenda a look but doesn't respond.

_"Am I missing something here?"_ asked Kelly confused.

_"No, thanks again, Kel. Good night,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Yeah, no problem. Good night,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brenda walks past Brandon and out the door without acknowledging him.

Kelly suspects that Brandon must've said something. She doesn't say anything to Brandon and walks out of the door after Brenda.

_"Bren,"_ said Kelly quietly in the hallway.

Brenda stops walking and turns around.

_"Yeah, Kel?"_ asked Brenda quietly as they don't want to wake up Abigail.

_"What did he do?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"Never mind, it was nothing,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Maybe we should just go to a hotel or something,"_ added Brenda.

_"What? No. I'll talk to him,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, you really don't have to do that. I'm fine,"_ said Brenda.

_"He didn't mean anything by it,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know but if I were you, I wouldn't give him any tonight,"_ said Brenda with a confident look as she turns around and walks back to her room.

Kelly stands there speechless with a smirk on her face.

She turns around and walks back to the bedroom.

She sees Brandon already in bed looking at her.

_"So you had to say something, didn't you?"_ asked Kelly as she closes the door.

Kelly walks back to her side of the bed and gets in.

_"I know I shouldn't have but one question lead to another and I..."_ said Brandon.

_"You went too far,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ said Brandon.

_"I know you mean well but this is Brenda's life,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah but it's also Abby's too,"_ said Brandon. 

_"I think they need each other right now...and they're good together,"_ said Kelly.

_"Every time I see them together, the baby is crying and Brenda is stressed out. How's that good?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon as he waits for an answer from her.

_"Ok, I promised I wouldn't say anything but I think you should know,"_ said Kelly.

_"Know what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"When Brenda last visited me, she told me that she couldn't have children,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon has a surprised look on his face and looks down.

_"Wow, I feel like a jerk right about now,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, you're not a jerk. You were just looking out for the two of them,"_ said Kelly.

_"But still...how come she told you and not me?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"I don't know. But I do know that it's a hard topic to talk about,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon remembers Kelly having a similar problem in the past.

_"I know...and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go there,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. I brought it up,"_ said Kelly.

_"I just don't want Brenda to realize down the line that she's too much for her to handle and give her up,"_ said Brandon.

_"I guess I have to be an experienced parent like you to understand, huh?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, you may not have seen it but Brenda and Abby is just like me and Sammy 5 years ago,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Yeah, but you're different. You weren't moving from place to place all the time,"_ said Brandon.

_"True but that doesn't mean that it was easy. I practically had to raise Sammy all by myself,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm sorry,"_ said Brandon.

_"Brandon, I know you would've loved to be a father to Sammy from the beginning but you just can't blame what happened on yourself. It's not good for you,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I know...but it's just hard sometimes,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know what else was hard?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Me wishing I wasn't a mom anymore,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What? When did you feel this?"_ asked Brandon with a concerning look.

_"Shortly after Dylan left,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon doesn't say anything. Instead he looks down.

_"I just felt like it was a mistake. Dylan gets to do what he wanted to do but I had to say here and take care of Sammy. It became so hard that I kept on finding excuses to give him up. I hated having this feeling but at the time, I was unemployed, broke, and alone. I never told anybody about this but sometimes when he was crying so loudly, I wanted to blame my failure on him as if he was the reason why my life wasn't going anywhere,"_ said Kelly with teary eyes.

Brandon looks at Kelly with a disappointing look.

_"He was just too much for me to handle. At the time, I respected my mom so much because she never gave up on Erin or me,"_ said Kelly.

_"What made you decide to keep him?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"It was raining. I was carrying Sammy on my back. I was walking home with groceries in my hand and was on the phone getting some bad news. I forgot what was the job that I didn't get but what I do remember was the raining soaking the bottom of the bag to the point where everything just fell through. I stopped and sat on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. Sammy was crying because of the rain. I was crying because at that point, I felt like I've hit rock bottomed. I wanted my life to be over. I took Sammy off my back. As I held him up with in my arms, he looked back at me. Then something happened,"_ replied Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"He looked at me and he stopped crying. He reached out to me with his two little hands. I smiled and held him close to me. He was there for me. I thought I was alone in this world but he was there the entire time. At that point, everything that I did afterwards, I did it for him. I lived for him and he's made me so happy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Just like you've made him so happy,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly slowly nods.

They look at each other. Brandon gets a little teary eyed and moves to Kelly. He looks into her eyes and passionately kisses her. She puts her arms around him and kisses him.

He breaks the kiss but remain close to her. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

_"I love you,"_ said Brandon with a sad look.

Still with tears in her eyes, she smiles at him.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly.

They lean in and kiss again.

Moonlight shines through their bedroom window later that evening. Brandon and Kelly are close in bed together. He pulls a bed sheet over Kelly's body. He pulls Kelly even closer to him. He leans forward and gives Kelly a small kiss on the lips. Kelly looks tired but gives him a smile.

_"You are so...good,"_ said Brandon smiling.

_"Thank you. You were pretty amazing yourself,"_ said Kelly.

Brandon leans in again and they kiss.

_"I love you,"_ said Brandon softly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Kelly softly.

_"I just wish we hadn't lost that time together,"_ said Brandon.

_"You're here now, that's all that matters,"_ said Kelly.

_"And I'm not leaving you and Sammy ever again,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good,"_ said Kelly softly. 

_"But it's still my fault though. I just don't want you two to remember me as a bad father,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Don't say that. You're a great father; not to mention, a great fiancé. Sammy and I are very lucky to have you in our lives,"_ said Kelly.

_"And I'm very lucky and fortunate to be a part of your lives,"_ said Brandon.

Without taking his eyes off Kelly, he takes one hand and lightly strokes Kelly's hair, then cupping the right side of her face. Kelly smiles as she enjoys Brandon's hand next to her face.

_"Hmmm,"_ soothed Kelly.

_"I'm sleepy,"_ said Kelly softly.

_"Can I hold you while you sleep?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly smiles as she nestles herself into Brandon's arms. Brandon puts his arms around her and lightly kisses her forehead.

_"Good night,"_ said Brandon softly.

_"Good night,"_ said Kelly softly.

They both close their eyes and go to sleep.

The next morning shows Brandon and Kelly lying next to each other in bed. Brandon, who is awake, casually looks up around the bedroom. He hadn't planned on waking up this early. But for the first time in a long time, he was happy to be awake so early in the morning. He was looking forward to spending the day with his family. He smiles as he is glad to be home. He glances over at Kelly next to him who is still sounded asleep.

Kelly begins to stir. She opens her eyes. She sees Brandon and smiles.

_"Good morning,"_ smiled Kelly as she is still a little sleepy.

_"Morning beautiful,"_ said Brandon who goes and kisses Kelly on the lips.

_"You're up early,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm just too happy to sleep,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm glad,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"I'm glad you gave me another chance to make things right,"_ said Brandon.

They suddenly hear someone crying in the distance. They look at each other, smile, and tries to ignore it. They lean towards each other and kiss.

The crying starts to get louder.

_"Sounds like someone's up early too. I'll go and help Brenda,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, let me go. I want to make things right with Brenda,"_ said Brandon.

_"You sure this is the way to get on Brenda's good side?"_ asked Kelly smiling.

Brandon thinks about it briefly.

_"I dunno. I guess there's only one way to find out,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Do you feel lucky?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon looks a little worried. Kelly smiles as she leans in and kisses Brandon good luck.

Brandon walks out of the bedroom. He could hear that Abigail's crying is coming from the kitchen.

He walks to where he can see Brenda with Abby, who is crying.

_"Honey, please stop crying. Mommy's making your milk right now, ok? Shhhhh,"_ said Brenda as she tries to calm Abigail down.

Brandon sees what is going on and walks in.

Brenda notices.

_"Good morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Morning,"_ said Brenda, who looks up at Brandon.

_"Need some help?"_ asked Brandon as he sees that Brenda has her hands full. 

_"No, I got it,"_ replied Brenda.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Brandon, I said I got it,"_ replied Brenda.

The boiling pot on the stove starts to overflow. Brenda sees this, puts Abigail back in her bassinet, and quickly turns off the stove. She lifts the cover off the pot and smoke comes out quickly off the pot.

_"Eh Bren, you might not wanna do that,"_ said Brandon who quickly walks towards her.

_"Brandon, it's fine. You see, I've turned it off,"_ said Brenda.

Brandon quickly turns on the smoke fan. The loud fan comes on, which causes Abby to cry even louder.

Brenda quickly goes to Abby.

_"It's ok, sweetie. C'mon here,"_ said Brenda picking up Abby.

Brandon turns off the smoke fan. He then takes the boiling pot and goes to the sink.

_"Hey, what are you doing?"_ asked Brenda who puts Abby down.

_"It's no good,"_ replied Brandon pouring out the milk that Brenda just cooked.

_"Yeah, it is. Brandon, if you don't realize it; I have a crying baby here,"_ said Brenda.

_"I do realize...I'll make her some milk,"_ said Brandon who goes to the fridge.

_"Oh, you think you can do better?"_ asked Brenda giving Brandon an attitude.

_"Can't do worse than this,"_ replied Brandon who fills the pot with new milk.

_"Hey, it's still drinkable, that is until you poured it out,"_ said Brenda.

_"Bren, that wasn't drinkable,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, it was...and if you hadn't poured it out, she wouldn't be crying right now,"_ said Brenda.

Brandon looks at Brenda with a blank stare.

A sad look comes on Brenda face.

_"Oh, who am I kidding? Nothing I do is right,"_ said Brenda starts to cry and puts her face in her hands.

Brandon puts the new pot on the stove and turns it on. He goes to Brenda.

_"It takes a while to get use to things,"_ said Brandon who goes and hugs Brenda.

_"Oh, what do you know? I was willing to feed my baby bad milk just to get her to stop crying,"_ cried Brenda who hugs Brandon.

_"It does get easier,"_ said Brandon.

_"Really?"_ asked Brenda who breaks the hug.

_"Probably not but at least she won't be crying as much,"_ joked Brandon. 

Brenda can't help but chuckle a bit at Brandon's joke.

_"But seriously, what is wrong with her?"_ asked Brenda turning and looks at Abigail who is crying.

Brandon picks up the crying Abigail and put her on his shoulder. Brandon softly pats her on back and Abigail starts to calm down.

_"You see what I'm doing?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah...so?"_ asked Brenda.

_"So, just do what I do,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But I've done that. It doesn't work for me. Face it, she just doesn't like me,"_ replied Brenda.

_"You use to babysit all the time when we were in high school,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah but that's different. That's only for a few hours. If the baby continued to cry, I'll just hand it over to the parents when they get back. But now that I'm the parent, I just don't know what to do,"_ said Brenda.

_"Then why don't you give her up?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"I thought about it but I feel like we need each other. She's all I got,"_ replied Brenda.

Brandon looks at Brenda as he recalled what Kelly told him the night before.

_"Here,"_ said Brandon handing Brenda Abigail.

_"But you were doing so well,"_ said Brenda.

_"It's your turn,"_ said Brandon giving Abigail to Brenda.

Brenda takes Abigail. Abigail starts to feel uncomfortable and starts to cry.

_"You see?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Put her on your shoulder,"_ replied Brandon.

Brenda puts Abigail on her shoulder. Abigail continues to cry.

_"What am I doing wrong? What am I doing different?"_ asked Brenda who is being very cranky.

_"Just pretend like her crying isn't bothering you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"What?"_ asked Brenda who looks stressed out.

_"Just try it,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Brenda frustrated.

_"That's right, sweetie...just keep crying. Mommy doesn't mind at all,"_ said Brenda.

As she softly soothes Abigail's back, something amazing happened; Abigail slowly stops crying.

_"Oh my god, I did it,"_ said Brenda loudly out of excitement.

_"Shhhhh,"_ said Brandon who quickly warned Brenda to be quiet.

_"Oops…thank you, Brandon,"_ said Brenda who continues to calm Abigail down.

_"You're welcome, Bren,"_ said Brandon.

Brenda sits down on the couch. Still, smiling from her accomplishment, she turns and looks at Brandon.

_"That's amazing. How did you know what to do to calm her down?"_ asked Brenda.

_"I learned from the best,"_ replied Brandon looking at Brenda holding Abigail.

Brenda smiles.

_"So, how did we end up here, Brandon?"_ asked Brenda. 

_"That's a trick question, right?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, not that. I mean, when did we become like mom and dad?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Well, I don't think we're quite there yet. I think we'll become them when we pack up everything, move some 2000 miles across the country and completely changed our lives around,"_ replied Brandon.

_"But admit it, they're better parents than us,"_ said Brenda.

_"To a certain degree,"_ said Brandon.

Brenda smirks at him.

_"Bren, what do you want me to say?"_ smirked Brandon.

_"Those were different times, different situations,"_ added Brandon.

_"Yeah, tell me about it. I never thought I'll be a single mom,"_ said Brenda.

_"It'll get easier,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know, you were right,"_ said Brenda.

_"About what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"About me not being a good mother,"_ replied Brenda.

_"I never said that,"_ said Brandon. 

_"But you implied it. I just want you to know that I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I know you were only trying to help,"_ said Brenda.

_"And here I thought I was the one who was gonna apologize,"_ said Brandon.

_"I'm sorry, Bren. You are a good mother,"_ added Brandon.

_"Well, I'm not sure about that...but thanks,"_ said Brenda.

_"No, I mean it. The way you rescued Abby and gave her a home; that takes guts,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Why are you so supportive all of a sudden?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No reason. I just think that you as a woman have the right to make your own decisions. And I have the right to...you know...shut up,"_ replied Brandon who is having trouble coming up with the right words to say.

_"What did Kelly tell you?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Nothing much; that you went to China and that you adopted a baby,"_ replied Brandon. 

_"Yeah, what else?"_ asked Brenda who looks at Brandon with a serious look.

_"It wasn't Kelly's fault. I dragged it out of her,"_ replied Brandon who looks relieved.

_"I can't believe she told you,"_ said Brenda.

_"Well, I can't believe how come she knows and I don't? Who else knows?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Mom and Dad,"_ replied Brenda.

_"...and Dylan,"_ added Brenda.

_"Great. So how come you didn't tell me?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Brandon, I wanted to...but I know you were just getting back together with Kelly. You were happy with your new family. I didn't want to get you worried over nothing,"_ replied Brenda.

_"I only worry because I care,"_ said Brandon. 

_"I know. And I love you for that. I would've told you when the time was right,"_ said Brenda.

_"I just felt left out,"_ said Brandon. 

_"No Brandon, I'm the one who feels left out,"_ replied Brenda.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon confused.

_"Look at you, Brandon. You got everything you ever wanted,"_ replied Brenda.

Brandon doesn't reply right away.

_"I am lucky, aren't I?"_ asked Brandon.

_"The luckiest,"_ replied Brenda.

_"You're lucky too,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yes, I am. I got my baby to stop crying,"_ said Brenda smiling at Abigail.

_"Yeah that but also because of your family,"_ said Brandon. 

Brenda looks up at Brandon and smiles.

_"Thanks Brandon,"_ said Brenda.

Brandon smiles as they just look at Abigail falling asleep in Brenda's arms.

Kelly walks in and sees Brenda with Abigail in her arms.

_"Hey, what happened to all that adorable crying?"_ joked Kelly softly.

_"Oh, she's taking a little break from crying,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, I can see that. Good job, Brenda,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks. And Brandon helped,"_ smiled Brenda.

Kelly turns and looks at Brandon.

_"Really? Oh well then, I think you deserve a little reward,"_ smiled Kelly as she leans in.

They kiss.

They break and Brandon puts his arm around Kelly.

**Coming Up - Brenda questions Kelly's interest in marrying Brandon.**


	45. The Truth About Love

**Chapter 45 - The Truth About Love**

It's morning and we see Brandon and Kelly in bed sleeping. Kelly is resting her head on Brandon's chest. Brandon has an arm around Kelly. He wakes up first, smiles as he sees Kelly. He slowly lifts the sheets off Kelly's body. As he starts to slowly stroke Kelly's back, she starts to wake up. She wakes up and sees Brandon looking at her. She smiles.

_"Hey you,"_ said Kelly smiling.

_"Good morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks for waking me up...I think we forgot to set the alarm,"_ said Kelly.

_"Actually it's still pretty early...you don't have to get up for another hour,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Then, what gives?"_ joked Kelly.

_"I just wanna give you a nice workout before you go to work,"_ smiled Brandon.

_"Again? Honey, I want to but I still feel kind of sore,"_ said Kelly.

_"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"_ asked Brandon with a dirty look.

_"Wow, what has suddenly gotten over you?"_ asked Kelly with a surprised look.

_"I just really want you...and love you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Awww...I really want you too,"_ smiled Kelly.

She leans in towards him. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her.

They break.

_"You look beautiful,"_ said Brandon. 

_"Thank you. If I look all worn out, you know who I have to thank for that,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Yeah, only I can satisfy you like that,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly laughs.

_"Seriously, it was amazing. And I'm looking forward to when we're married...and to our wedding night,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Me too,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon turns and glances at the clock.

_"Eh…I told Nat that I'll be there early today to help out,"_ said Brandon.

_"You know, it's really nice of you to help Nat out...even if it's only temporary,"_ said Kelly.

_"Well, he's done a lot for me so I want to help him out in any way I can,"_ said Brandon.

_"Plus, I wouldn't mind having some extra cash for the wedding,"_ added Brandon.

_"Brandon, we've talked about this. It's really sweet that you want to help pay for the wedding but I don't want you to get stressed out over it,"_ said Kelly. 

_"I love you,"_ added Kelly.

They kiss.

_"I love you too...and I'll even take Sammy to daycare,"_ said Brandon.

_"Awww...now I love you even more,"_ said Kelly who goes and kisses him.

_"But are you sure you have time? I could take him if you can't make it,"_ said Kelly.

_"No, it's no problem. We'll go to the Pit and get breakfast first,"_ said Brandon as he gets off the bed and starts to get dress.

_"Sounds like a great dad,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Brandon.

_"In fact, I'll see you later. Have breakfast ready,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Ok…will do,"_ said Brandon as he walks towards the door.

Kelly smiles and waves Brandon goodbye. Brandon smiles and waves back.

He leaves the room and slowly closes the door behind him.

Kelly lies back down on the bed. She turns her head to the side to look at the time.

A little while later, we see Kelly walking out of the bedroom dressed in her work attire and ready to go.

She sees that the guest bedroom's door is opened. She walks towards the room only to find Abigail sounded asleep in her bassinet. Kelly smiled.

Kelly hears a voice coming from the living room. She walks towards the living room to find Brenda on the phone.

Brenda notices Kelly and gives her a quick wave. Kelly smiles and wave back.

_"Ok, can I call you back? I have to go,"_ asked Brenda to her caller.

_"Ok, bye,"_ said Brenda before ending the call.

_"Sorry, did I wake you?"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, not at all. I was up. You didn't have to stop talking because of me,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Oh it's ok; we'll talk later. I have to check on Abby anyway,"_ said Brenda.

_"I just went by your room. She's still fast asleep,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh; thanks for checking on her,"_ said Brenda.

_"No problem,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm still getting used to Abby not screaming her lungs out,"_ laughed Brenda.

_"If you really miss it, getting a baby to cry is not very hard,"_ joked Kelly.

_"Oh, I know that. They are so fragile...then again, so can we,"_ joked Brenda.

_"Yeah; so I was going to go grab breakfast at the Peach Pit; do you want to go?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sounds good to me. Let me go grab Abby,"_ replied Brenda.

_"And let me go get Silver,"_ said Kelly.

At the Peach Pit, Kelly, Brenda with Abigail, Silver, and Sammy are eating breakfast. There are a lot of food on the table. Brandon, wearing his Peach Pit uniform comes by and brings them another plate.

_"Are you guys sure you're just eating breakfast?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Well, we are all very hungry,"_ replied Brenda smiling.

_"Plus, we just can't get enough of you,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Does that mean I can expect a big tip later?"_ asked Brandon joking.

_"Oh, you have no idea how big,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Guys, do you have to talk like that while we eat?"_ asked Silver who gives them a queasy look.

_"Sorry, Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Look at it this way, Silver. The next time they complain about the things you do with your boyfriend, you can bring this up,"_ said Brenda.

_"That is if I ever get a boyfriend,"_ said Silver.

_"You will, Silver,"_ said Brandon.

_"And if you don't, you'll always have me,"_ said Sammy who hugs Silver.

_"Awww,"_ said everybody laughs.

Nat walks by the table.

_"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt but I really need Brandon to get to back to work. We're getting pretty busy here,"_ said Nat.

_"Ok; sorry Nat,"_ said everybody.

Brandon follows Nat to the back.

_"It's great that Brandon's helping Nat out,"_ said Brenda.

_"Yeah and it really takes us back to the good ol' times,"_ said Kelly. 

_"Speaking of old times, we really should get to the good ol' school,"_ added Kelly checking her watch.

_"Ok; I just need to use the restroom really quickly. Can you watch Abby for a few moments?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly.

Brenda hands Kelly Abigail. Brenda gets up and walks to the restroom.

_"So Kel, does holding Abby make you want to have more kids?"_ asked Silver.

_"Kinda. But I'm just more focus on the wedding now. Maybe later,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Why? What are you thinking?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh nothing. I just can't help picture myself as a mom sometimes when I see an adorable face like hers,"_ replied Silver.

_"Wow Silver, I can't believe I'm hearing those words coming out of your mouth,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know, right? It scares the hell out of me. I'm in no means ready to be a mom,"_ said Silver. 

_"I think you'll be a great mom...when you're ready that is,"_ said Kelly. 

_"Silver, you're my favorite aunt,"_ said Sammy. 

_"Awww...thank you Sammy. But are you just saying that because I am your only aunt?"_ asked Silver.

Sammy goes and gives Silver a quick kiss on the cheeks. Kelly sees this and smiles.

_"Ok, I got my answer,"_ laughed Silver.

Brenda's phone starts to ring. Kelly glances over at the phone and sees a familiar name on the phone; a name whom she didn't expect to see on Brenda's phone but was waiting to hear back from herself. Silver and Sammy were too busy playing and joking around to notice the name on the phone. After a few rings, the call went to voicemail.

Brenda walks back to her the table. She takes Abigail from Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel,"_ said Brenda.

_"No problem. By the way, your phone was ringing,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh thanks,"_ said Brenda.

Brenda checks her phone.

_"Ok, you guys ready to go?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Yeah; did you need to call somebody back first?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, it's ok. It's not urgent,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Oh ok. You sure?"_ asked Kelly not trying to let Brenda know what she saw on her phone.

_"Yeah, let's go,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Ok guys; let's go,"_ said Kelly as she gives Brenda a little look.

Brenda doesn't notice. Instead she turns and starts to walk towards the door. Kelly looks at her as Sammy and Silver follows Brenda towards the door.

Brandon acknowledges his goodbye to everybody.

He comes by to Kelly as he notices something may be bothering her.

_"Hey, you ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, sorry; my mind just drifted off a bit. It's nothing,"_ replied Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, I'll see you back home?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You bet. Later babe,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Bye. I love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"I love you too,"_ said Brandon.

They lean in and kiss.

Kelly and Brenda with Abigail walk into West Beverly High.

_"You wanna know something?"_ asked Brenda.

_"What's that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No matter how many times I think that this is the last time I'll be walking in here, I find myself coming back for more,"_ replied Brenda.

_"This is home,"_ said Kelly. 

_"Definitely,"_ smiled Brenda.

As they walk down a hallway, Brenda sees someone familiar. They stop walking.

_"Boy, some things never change,"_ said Brenda looking at Ryan.

_"What never changes?"_ asked Kelly not noticing Ryan at first.

Brenda nods her head up indicating Ryan.

_"Yeah, he still works here,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, I know that,"_ said Brenda. 

_"So, what are you surprise about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Nothing. I just forgot how cute he is,"_ smiled Brenda.

_"Do you mind if I go say hi?"_ asked Brenda.

Kelly has a surprised look on her face.

_"No, go right ahead,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. You go ahead. I'll catch up,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh ok. My office is the one on the left,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks, I remember,"_ said Brenda.

_"Right,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, can you please take Abby?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Sure,"_ replied Kelly who tries to move her handbag away to make room for Abigail.

Brenda hands Kelly Abigail and walks off, leaving Kelly looking at her with a concerning look.

Kelly walks to her office and puts the bassinet with Abigail on her desk. She smiles as she watches Abigail sleep.

Kelly sits down and starts to settle into her work.

Brenda comes in. Kelly turns and looks at her.

_"Hey, thanks for that,"_ said Brenda.

_"No problem,"_ said Kelly.

_"So um...I kinda need a favor; I mean, if it's ok,"_ said Brenda.

_"What is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I was wondering if you or Brandon could watch Abby tonight for a few hours__…tonight__...Ryan asked me out to dinner,"_ replied Brenda.

_"It's not a date or anything like that. It's just a friendly dinner,"_ added Brenda.

_"Ummm...sure,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure?"_ asked Brenda. 

_"Yeah, have a good time,"_ replied Kelly. 

_"Thanks Kel. We won't be out late,"_ said Brenda.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good,"_ said Brenda.

Abigail starts to stir. She starts to cry softly. Kelly watches as Brenda picks up Abigail and pats her on the back.

_"Good morning, sweetie,"_ said Brenda who sits down.

_"Be good, Abby...because you're going to spend some quality time with Aunt Kelly tonight,"_ said Brenda.

Later that evening, we see Brandon and Kelly babysitting Abigail. They're sitting in the living room. Brandon is holding Abigail while Kelly is watching TV.

_"I think I finally got her to go to sleep,"_ said Brandon.

_"Ok,"_ said Kelly who turns off the TV.

_"You didn't need to turn the TV off,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. I wasn't really watching it,"_ said Kelly who looks bothered.

_"You ok?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, why?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You just look like something's bothering you,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's nothing,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey, have you heard from Dylan lately?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No; why?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Nothing, I just thought he would at least contact you about the wedding,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, he hasn't,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well, don't you find that weird?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not weird. I think Dylan's just being Dylan. He'll come around when he's ready,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Has he called you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No,"_ replied Kelly.

_"...and that's bothering you?"_ asked Brandon venturing a guess on what's bothering Kelly.

_"No,"_ said Kelly.

_"He's talked to Brenda though,"_ added Kelly.

_"Oh really?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah, did she say anything to you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Yeah, can you believe that?...I mean, we're his friends too,"_ asked Kelly.

_"He'll talk to us when he's ready. And when that day comes, we'll listen,"_ replied Brandon.

_"We're planning a wedding, here. We can't wait for him to reply,"_ said Kelly. 

_"Aren't you at all curious of what he may be hiding from us?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Kel, Dylan's always been somewhat mysterious. He tends to open up to certain people,"_ replied Brandon.

_"You mean, Brenda?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Depends on his mood. If it makes you feel any better, sometimes I can't figure him out either,"_ replied Brandon.

_"No, that doesn't make me feel better. I've made such an effort to get him to come to our wedding; not to mention, just talk to him. But Brenda's been getting calls from him all day,"_ said Kelly.

_"How did you know that she's been getting calls from him all day?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I saw his name on her phone whenever her phone rang,"_ replied Kelly.

Kelly looks as Brandon gives her a disapproved look.

Brandon puts Abigail back in her bassinet.

_"There you go, sweetie,"_ said Brandon to Abigail.

Brandon goes and sits next to Kelly.

_"Kel, I don't want to overreact to this but do I have something to be worry about here?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon.

_"No; of course not. I love you...only you,"_ said Kelly.

_"Good, because I love you too...and only you too,"_ smiled Brandon.

They kiss and lean in for a hug.

_"I have to be up early again tomorrow. You coming to bed?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, not yet. I'll watch Abby,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Do you want me to keep you company?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, it's ok. I'll be in soon,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Because if you change your mind, I'll marry you right now. I'm not kidding, I'll do it,"_ joked Brandon.

Kelly chuckles and laughs a bit.

_"I'll think about it,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. I'll be in there thinking about you,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly smiles.

_"Night honey,"_ smiled Kelly.

_"Night babe,"_ said Brandon.

Brandon goes to Abigail.

_"Night Abby,"_ said Brandon softly before going to the bedroom.

Sometime afterwards, we see Brenda slowly opening the front door. Kelly is in her pajamas and ready for bed.

Brenda sees Kelly.

_"Hey,"_ said Brenda.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly.

_"Everybody's asleep?"_ asked Brenda.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I'm sorry, Kel. I didn't mean to keep you waiting,"_ said Brenda.

_"No, it's ok. Abby behaved the entire time,"_ said Kelly.

_"Awww...I'm glad,"_ said Brenda.

_"Why don't you go to bed? You must be tired,"_ added Brenda.

_"Oh, I'm not tired. How was your date?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It was not a date...but it was good,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Well, I think I know a date when I see one...and the smile on your face looks like you were just on one,"_ said Kelly.

Brenda smiles.

_"Well, it was pretty nice to spend an evening with a nice guy,"_ said Brenda.

_"Yeah, Ryan is nice. You know if you want to ask him to come to the wedding with you, please feel free,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks Kel. But I think I'm already bringing somebody,"_ said Brenda.

_"Oh, who is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Just a friend,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Could this be the friend who you were speaking with earlier this morning?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It could be,"_ replied Brenda who looks nervous.

_"So who is he?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Could we talk about this in the morning? I'm tired,"_ replied Brenda who starts to walk to her room.

_"Brenda, I know it's Dylan,"_ said Kelly.

Brenda stops walking and turns around.

_"Yes, it is,"_ said Brenda.

_"So, why didn't you tell us?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I didn't think it was a good time since you and Brandon just got back together,"_ replied Brenda.

_"Look Kel, before you say anything else; let me make one thing clear, we're going together as friends,"_ added Brenda.

_"He called me up and asked if we might want to go together as friends,"_ added Brenda.

_"It's good that you guys never lost touch,"_ said Kelly.

_"He reached out to me...so I thought I'd do the same,"_ said Brenda.

_"Good to know that you both are coming to the wedding,"_ said Kelly hesitating.

_"You don't sound too happy about it,"_ said Brenda.

_"I am. And just so you know that I'll be happy even if you two were coming together as a couple,"_ said Kelly.

_"Kel, I'm really tired of getting into an argument with you every time Dylan's name comes up,"_ said Brenda.

_"This isn't an argument. I'm happy for you two,"_ said Kelly who is a little offended by Brenda's comment.

_"Kel, don't make excuses. I know where this is going,"_ said Brenda.

_"Ummm...so, where is this going?"_ asked Kelly.

_"It bothers you that I'm talking with Dylan, right? If so, he's my friend too and I think I deserve the right to talk to him without your permission,"_ asked Brenda.

_"No, of course it does not bother me. We're all friends; it's just weird given the history between us,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So, what am I supposed to do? Stop talking to my friends because you think it's weird?"_ asked Brenda.

_"What's wrong with you tonight? All I did want is to talk to you,"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, this is not a talk. This is an interrogation. You see me talking with Dylan. You see me talking with Ryan. Are you trying to protecting them from me?"_ asked Brenda. 

_"No, I just don't want them to get the wrong idea when you leave town,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Kel, I think as a friend, you would think I have more respect than that,"_ said Brenda.

_"Brenda, I didn't mean it like that,"_ said Kelly.

_"Then how did you mean it?"_ asked Brenda.

Kelly looks at Brenda with a mean look. She wanted to tell her how she felt. But the truth was that she didn't know how she really felt. She didn't know how to answer her. She didn't know why she was feeling this way.

_"You know, I can't talk to you when you're like this,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's fine. You started this conversation but I'm going to end it with this...You keep worrying about Dylan and Ryan. But you forgot the one person you should pay more attention to,"_ said Brenda.

_"And who's that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Brandon. Don't forget that you're marrying my brother. The same guy who refused to go on a date for 10 years because he was waiting for you to come back into his life. The same guy who asked me when I am going to see you so I can give him a full report. The same guy who wishes that you were by his side for the rest of his life."_ replied Brenda. 

_"What are you talking about? Brandon and I are fine. We're getting married,"_ said Kelly.

_"Exactly. Usually when someone is getting married, they started to prepare for their life with the other person; not spending a lot of time talking about their exes,"_ said Brenda.

Brenda walks away. Kelly wanted to follow Brenda. Kelly wanted to tell Brenda that she was completely out of line for accusing her of being unfaithful to Brandon. Because she wasn't. She loves Brandon and being with him and Sammy made her feel complete. That's what she's been wanting for years. So what was the problem? Still angry, Kelly continued to think about what Brenda said as she quietly walks into her bedroom. As she continues to think about what Brenda said, her anger turned into guilt. While it was true that she loved Brandon, she started feeling guilty about thinking about Dylan with Brenda and then Ryan too much all day long.

She reassured Brandon that nothing was going on between her and Dylan. But she knew that if Brandon knew that she was even thinking about Dylan, it would get him worried. She sees that Brandon is sleeping soundly. She climbed onto the bed. She lies on her side of the bed. She doesn't go to sleep. Instead she looks up at the ceiling. She then looks at Brandon as he begins to stir. He turns around and looks at her.

_"Brenda's home?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Brandon who has a sleepy look on his face. He senses something's bothering Kelly.

_"I'm fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Good; good night"_ said Brandon who turns and closes his eyes.

_"Brandon?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, Kel?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Thanks for asking,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon opens his eyes, turns and looks at Kelly with a confused look.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

He opens his arms hinting Kelly to move closer towards him.

He closes his eyes as he holds her. Kelly felt warmed and loved in Brandon's arms. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Brandon wakes up with the sunshine on his face. He rubs his yes and turns to see Kelly by her side looking at the ceiling.

_"Hey; good morning,"_ said Brandon.

_"Good morning,"_ said Kelly.

_"How did you sleep?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Ok, I guess,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Something wrong?"_ asked Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon without answering at first.

_"No, I'm fine,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Do you wanna talk about it?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"There's nothing to talk about,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. What do you have plan for today?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Nothing...except...,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Except what?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Except if it's ok with you, can I spend the day with you?"_ asked Kelly.

_"But Kel, I have to work,"_ replied Brandon.

_"I don't mind,"_ said Kelly.

_"You sure? You want to just sit around at the Peach Pit all day long?"_ asked Brandon. 

_"Yeah, if you don't mind. Sounds like a perfect way to spend a Saturday,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok then...you sure nothing's wrong?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, for the last time, nothing's wrong. I just want to the day with you. I'll bring Sammy,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Ok. Sorry, I ask. It just sounded too good to be true,"_ said Brandon.

At the Peach Pit, it's almost closing time. The place is almost empty. We see Kelly and Sammy at the counter. Nat is behind the counter showing Sammy how to make a Mega Burger from his side of the counter.

_"With lettuce, you can put as much as you want as long as it's fresh,"_ said Nat.

_"I don't like lettuce,"_ said Sammy.

_"But it's good for you,"_ said Kelly.

_"That's right...now with mayonnaise, you don't want to put too much; otherwise it'll be too soggy. You also don't want to put too little; otherwise it'll be too dry,"_ said Nat.

Brandon comes in from the back.

_"Sounds like I've heard that exact same speech when I learned how to make a Mega Burger,"_ said Brandon.

Nat looks and praises Brandon with a pat on the back.

_"You see, the good ones never forget. My job is done,"_ said Nat.

Kelly and Sammy laughs.

_"Enjoy your burger, Sammy,"_ said Nat.

_"Thanks Nat,"_ said Sammy who takes the burger with both hands.

_"You got it, honey?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ replied Sammy taking a big bite of the burger.

_"So, buddy, how is it?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Good; I help made it,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Yeah, you did,"_ said Brandon who goes to Sammy.

_"Can I have a bite?"_ asked Brandon.

Sammy slowly puts part of his burger into Brandon's mouth.

Brandon takes a bite.

_"Well, how is it?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Delicious,"_ replied Brandon.

Silver walks over the counter.

_"Hey guys,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said everybody.

_"So Silver, what can I get you?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Mmmm...I'll take a megaburger,"_ replied Silver.

_"You want a piece of mine?"_ asked Sammy.

_"It's ok Sammy; you can keep yours,"_ replied Silver.

_"You guys want a tour of the back and kitchen?"_ asked Nat.

_"Ooooo mom, can I, please?"_ asked Sammy to Kelly.

_"Ok, as long you behave,"_ replied Kelly.

_"I will,"_ said Sammy.

_"I'll come too...maybe I'll grab something to eat in the kitchen,"_ said Silver.

_"Haha...well then, follow me,"_ said Nat.

Sammy and Silver walk behind the counter. They follow Nat as they walk to the back.

"You look tired," said Kelly to Brandon.

"_Tell me about it. I gotta tell you. I love Nat but I'm getting tired so easily now,"_ said Brandon.

"_Want a massage later?__"_ asked Kelly.

"_T__hat would be great. Thanks__,"_ replied Brandon.

"_Hey, thanks for spending the day with me today and for bringing Sammy with you,"_ added Brandon.

"_Happy to spend the day together as a family,"_ said Kelly.

"_I don't know about that. I bar__ely got to talk to you guys all today. It was so beautiful outside that I feel bad you guys missed out on that__,"_ said Brandon.

"_We don't mind,"_ said Kelly.

"_Kel, you know you can tell me if something's bothering you,"_ said Brandon.

"_Brandon, there'__s nothing bothering me. Do you not want us to spend the day with you?"_ asked Kelly.

"_No, but I do find it weird that all of a sudden you're acting this way right after last night's talk with Brenda,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon with a guilty look.

"_You heard us?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I just heard you guys from the bedroom,"_ replied Brandon.

"_I'm sorry,"_ said Kelly.

"_For what?"_ asked Brandon.

"_For being so insecure about __everything. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you last night?"_ asked Brandon.

"_I didn't want you to worry or get mad at me…so are you mad?"_ replied Kelly.

"_Is this about Dylan?"_ asked Brandon.

"_Yes,"_ replied Kelly.

"_No, I'm not mad,"_ replied Brandon.

"_That's different,"_ said Kelly surprised by Brandon's answer.

"_But I am worried about you, though,"_ said Brandon.

"_Brandon, I love you and I reassure that I only love you,"_ said Kelly.

"_I love you too. But it'__s not that,"_ said Brandon. 

"_Why, what else are you worried about?"_ asked Kelly.

"_You tell me,"_ replied Brandon.

Kelly looks at Brandon with a silent look before answering.

"_You want me to talk to Brenda, don't you?"_ asked Kelly.

"_If it'll stop your w__orrying,"_ replied Brandon.

"_I tried to talk to h__er but she accused me of cheating on you,"_ said Kelly.

"_Don't worry about that. You're not going to lose me. And I'm not going to let you go,"_ said Brandon.

"_Good, I'm glad,"_ smiled Kelly.

"_So a__re you gonna talk to her?"_ asked Brandon.

"_Yeah, I'll talk to her tonight,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Or, you can talk to her right now,"_ said Brandon looking at the door.

Kelly turns around to see Brenda coming in the door with Abigail.

"_Perfect timing,"_ said Kelly.

Brenda walks in and walks to Brandon and Kelly.

_"Hey guys,"_ said Brenda.

"_Hey Bren. Hey Abby,"_ said Brandon.

"_Hey Kel,"_ said Brenda.

"_Hi,"_ said Kelly.

"_Kelly, if you have some time, can we talk?"_ asked Brenda.

"_I guess I'll__ leave you ladies alone,"_ said Brandon excusing himself.

"_You want me to take Abby?"_ asked Brandon.

"_Sure. Thanks Brandon,"_ said Brenda.

"_Not a problem,"_ said Brandon.

"_Hey, don't forget the massage, later,"_ said Brandon to Kelly.

"_Wear the uniform and I won'__t forget,"_ smiled Kelly.

Brandon smiles at Kelly as he walks away.

"_Ca__n we sit over here?__"_ asked Brenda pointing to a booth.

"_Ok,"_ replied Kelly.

They go and sit at a table.

"_How was your day?"_ asked Brenda.

"_Good. How was yours?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Good,"_ replied Brenda.

"_I didn't see you all day. Were you guys here the entire time?"_ asked Brenda.

"_Yeah, I figured, I should spend more time with Brandon,"_ replied Kelly.

"_Yeah about that; Kel, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't m__ean to intrude in your life__,"_ said Brenda.

"_No, it's ok. I just needed a reminder that I need to spend more time with Brandon,"_ said Kelly.

"_Kel, how you and Brandon work on your relationship, that's your business. I didn't mean what I said,"_ said Brenda.

"_Thank y__ou,"_ said Kelly.

"_Because I know that he loves you so much. I just don't want to see him get hurt. He went through so much and he's such in a good space now with you and Sammy. And I can tell you that he's never looked happier…because of you,"_ said Brenda.

"_Thank you and he's made me happier too,"_ said Kelly.

"_And Brenda, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to intrude in your date with Ryan and your conversation with Dylan,"_ said Kelly.

"_Kel, it's ok. We all have history together. It's normal to__ feel this way sometimes. I know that I was feeling the same way a long time ago. If this whole thing with Ryan or Dylan bothers you, please let me know,"_ said Brenda.

"_No, we're all friends. You shouldn't feel un__comfortable about speaking to one another,"_ said Kelly.

"_I guess it just bothered me that Dylan did say a word to me or Brandon about coming to the wedding,"_ said Brenda.

"_Kel, that's just how Dylan is. You never know who he'll turn to,"_ said Dylan.

"_I know. Don't you just hate that?"_ asked Kelly.

"_I know, right? I'd figured after knowing him for so many years, it'll be easier to deal with but it's not sometimes,"_ replied Brenda laughing.

"_But he's our Dylan…and we love him,"_ said Brenda.

"_Yeah, it's hard not to,"_ said Kelly.

"_Eat your__ heart out, Dylan McKay,"_ said Brenda.

They laughed as they remembered the past.

Brandon comes by.

"_Hey, what's so funny?"_ asked Brandon carrying Abigail in his arms.

Kelly whispers something in Brenda's ear.

They busted out laughing.

"_Ok, are you guys laughing at me?"_ asked Brandon.

They give Brandon a blank stare before laughing again.

"_Well, I see that you guys patched things up,"_ said Brandon.

"_I guess that's what's counts,"_ added Brandon as he starts to walk away.

"_Oh, waiter, c__ould you come here for a moment?"_ asked Brenda.

"_What for?"_ asked Brandon.

"_For your tip,"_ replied Kelly.

Brandon gives up and goes to Kelly.

"_Yes, madam?"_ asked Brandon.

"_Come here, you. What would I do without you?"_ asked Kelly to Brandon.

"_I could__ say the same thing about you,"_ replied Brandon.

They look at each other.

"_Oh, why don't I take my baby from you so you two can go at it,"_ said Brenda.

Brandon hands Abigail to Brenda.

Brandon and Kelly kiss. They hug and he puts his arm around her.

Nat, Sammy, and Silver come by.

"_Sammy. How are you? I haven't seen you all day?"_ asked Brenda.

"_Fine. Nat showed me how to make sundaes,"_ replied Sammy.

"_He did? That's great,"_ said Brenda.

"_So now that everybody's here. __ I just wanted to tell you guys, thank you for letting me stay and for calming this sweet little bundle of joy down…but now I must go home__,"_ said Brenda.

"_So soon?"_ asked Kelly.

"_Yeah, __I'd better be heading back to Minnesota. I have a feeling that Jim and Cindy are worried about me and Abby,"_ replied Brenda.

"_Well, give them our love,"_ said Brandon.

"_Will do,"_ said Brenda smiling.

"_Well, since we're all here. How about we all have dinner here?"_ asked Nat.

"_Sure Nat. Great idea,"_ replied everybody.

"_Can I help?"_ asked Sammy.

"_Do you want to help me set the tables?"_ asked Silver.

"_Ok,"_ replied Sammy.

"_Thanks guys,"_ said Kelly.

They follow Nat to the back.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer to help out with the wedding,"_ said Brenda.

"_Oh. You've done plenty by bringing us__ back together,"_ said Kelly. 

"_Does that mean I get to be a bridesmaid?"_ asked Brenda.

"_You better!"_ replied Kelly.

They hug.

Un-noticing to them, we see someone outside the Peach Pit looking in. We see that it is Dylan. He looks in through the window, seeing everybody at a faraway booth. He considers going in but decides not to. He takes one last look before turning away and leaving.

**Coming Next – Silver dreams of the perfect date for the Spring Dance will lead to a memorable night that Brandon and Kelly once shared.**


	46. Spring Dance 2

**Chapter 46 - Spring Dance 2**

Kelly and Silver are at home preparing for the wedding.

_"It looks like we're almost done here,"_ said Kelly.

Silver silently goes through each item of the wedding checklist on her clipboard.

_"Looks good,"_ said Silver.

_"Are we done?"_ asked Kelly.

_"We are!"_ replied Silver.

_"Thank you so much for your help,"_ said Kelly who goes and hugs Silver.

_"Best maid of honor ever!"_ said Kelly as they hug.

_"Thanks,"_ said Silver.

_"I can't believe we took care of everything,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah…and now we can just relax until our wedding day,"_ said Kelly.

_"And I guess now you and Brandon can prepare your wedding night,"_ said Silver.

Kelly gives Silver a seductive look.

_"Oh sweetie, it's already been well taken care of,"_ smiled Kelly.

Silver laughs.

_"Well, if I haven't said it enough, congratulations, Kel,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks Silver,"_ said Kelly as they hug again.

Brandon walks in with Sammy.

_"Hey guys,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly and Silver.

_"How was the park?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Good,"_ said Sammy.

_"Sammy was making lots of new friends,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh really? That's great!"_ said Kelly.

_"Did you get any girl's numbers?"_ asked Silver joking.

_"Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"What? You know he's gonna be super popular with the girls at school,"_ said Silver.

_"I don't want a girlfriend,"_ said Sammy.

_"But you will,"_ said Silver.

_"No, never,"_ said Sammy.

_"That's ok, Sammy. When you're ready, I'll be happy for you,"_ said Kelly who gives Sammy a kiss on the cheek.

_"Don't rush him in growing up too fast,"_ said Kelly to Silver.

Silver gives her a look.

_"Sammy, why don't you go play in your room and I'll be in shortly,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Sammy who goes to his room.

_"Hey,"_ said Kelly smiling at Brandon.

_"Hey babe,"_ said Brandon.

They kiss.

_"Guess what?"_ asked Kelly.

_"What?"_ asked Brandon.

_"We finished all the wedding preparations,"_ replied Kelly.

_"That's great!"_ said Brandon.

_"I love you guys,"_ said Brandon who hugs Kelly.

Brandon looks at Silver who looks at him.

_"Come here, Silver,"_ said Brandon.

Silver leans in and they all hug.

_"Thanks you two for doing most of the work. I'm sorry; I wish I knew more about this stuff to be more helpful,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's ok. Your input really helped us. It's gonna be great!"_ said Kelly.

They smile and kiss.

_"Mom?"_ asked Sammy from his room.

_"Excuse me for a moment, please,"_ replied Kelly who excused herself to go to Sammy's room.

_"Coming, Sammy,"_ said Kelly walking to Sammy's room.

Brandon sits down on couch next to Silver.

_"So Silver; thanks again for all your help. I hope it didn't take too much of your free time,"_ said Brandon.

_"No, it's ok. I'm happy to help,"_ said Silver.

_"That's good. But what's going on with you lately?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Mmmm…Nothing much. Just school, my blog…"_ replied Silver.

_"How are your friends? I haven't seen them much here lately; like Annie"_ asked Brandon.

_"They're fine. They're all preparing for the Spring Dance,"_ replied Silver.

_"The Spring Dance? Are you gonna go?"_ asked Brandon.

_"No, I thought I was gonna spend the evening preparing for the wedding…so I didn't make any plans,"_ replied Silver.

_"Do you want to go?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Kinda but this is really last minute to get a date,"_ replied Silver.

_"I'm sure a lot of guys are just waiting to ask you out,"_ said Brandon.

_"Like who?"_ asked Silver.

_"Eh...I dunno, I'm just saying,"_ replied Brandon who has no idea how to respond.

Kelly walks back to the living room.

_"Sorry about that. What are you guys talking about?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Oh nothing...just the Spring Dance...who's going? who's not going? That's kinda stuff,"_ replied Brandon.

_"O...k...,"_ said Kelly.

_"Guys, let's just drop it, ok? I don't plan on going to the dance,"_ said Silver.

_"Why not? We went and we had a great time,"_ said Brandon.

_"We sure did...I remember we had our very first kiss ever at the dance,"_ said Kelly.

_"I know...it was perfect,"_ said Brandon.

_"Then I remember you saying that I was like your sister,"_ laughed Kelly.

_"You're never gonna forgive me for that, aren't you?"_ asked Brandon laughing.

_"Nope,"_ said Kelly joking.

Brandon makes a sad face.

_"Awww...come here. I was only joking,"_ said Kelly who grabs Brandon's sad face and kisses it.

_"Eh…do you guys want to be alone?"_ asked Silver.

_"Sorry,"_ replied Kelly who breaks the kiss.

_"It was just a great night,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah; guys, I know the story. It's the night you two knew you were meant for each other,"_ said Silver.

Brandon and Kelly looked at each other.

_"No, not really. We didn't actually realize that until a few years later,"_ said Brandon.

_"Oh I knew,"_ said Kelly smiled. 

_"Still, let's face it, I'm not gonna have that with anybody in this school. Most of the guys there are pigs,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, I'm sure if you look hard enough, there are plenty of good guys out there,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver who starts to get up.

_"Ok, as you're going to the dance?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Ok, as I'm leaving ending this conversation before it goes any further,"_ replied Silver who walks away.

Brandon and Kelly smile. They put their arms around each other.

At school, Silver is at her locker. She puts her books away and closes her locker. A group of football players walk towards her.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said one of the football players.

_"Hey Jeff,"_ smiled Silver.

_"Looking good today,"_ said Jeff as they walk past her.

_"Thank you,"_ smiled Silver.

Annie and Julie walk to her locker.

_"I think he likes you,"_ said Annie.

_"You think so?"_ asked Silver.

_"Judging from the way he was looking at you, I know so,"_ replied Annie.

_"Whatever,"_ said Silver.

_"We're serious. He was totally checking you out,"_ said Julie.

_"Why don't you ask him out to the Spring Dance?"_ asked Julie.

_"Forget it. Silver's too busy playing wedding planner,"_ said Annie.

_"Hey, I'm not playing wedding planner. I'm the maid of honor. It's my job,"_ said Silver.

_"I know…and I'm happy for Ms. Taylor. But I wouldn't mind missing a night of wedding preparations for Jeff Franklin,"_ said Annie.

_"Yeah Silver; it may be your lucky night if you know what I mean,"_ laughed Julie.

_"Shut up,"_ laughed Silver as she playfully hits Julie.

_"Too bad you're too busy,"_ said Annie.

_"Eh….maybe not,"_ said Silver who smiles.

Annie and Julie looks confused.

That evening, Silver walks out of her room and to the living room. She sees Brandon and Kelly cuddling and watching a movie on the couch.

_"Hey,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Brandon and Kelly.

_"I thought you two were going out tonight,"_ said Silver.

_"We were but we just decided to stay home,"_ said Kelly.

_"What are your plans for this evening?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Oh, nothing. I was just gonna watch some TV. But it's ok. I don't want to interrupt you guys,"_ replied Silver.

_"Don't be silly. Join us,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. I don't wanna intrude on your date,"_ said Silver.

_"My date won't mind,"_ said Kelly.

Silver laughs.

_"It's true. I don't mind,"_ said Brandon.

_"Well ok, then,"_ said Silver as she sits down across from Brandon and Kelly.

A romantic scene of the movie comes on. Brandon and Kelly look at each other. They smile and kiss.

Silver sees this, which makes her feel a little uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she continues to watch the movie.

A funny scene of the movie comes on the screen and they laugh. Silver mimics the face of one of the characters on the screen. Brandon and Kelly laughs.

Brandon whispers something to Kelly's ear and she laughs. They start to kiss and get really into it.

_"Hey guys; this scene is pretty funny,"_ said Silver.

_"Guys, you're missing it,"_ said Silver trying to get their attention.

_"One second, Silver,"_ said Kelly.

Silver continues to look at them kissing. She then looks back the TV to see that the scene that she was referring to is over.

_"Sorry Silver. I'm getting kinda caught up here,"_ said Kelly who giggles while kissing Brandon as she tries to talk to Silver.

Silver has a mad look on her face as she gets up from the couch and walks back to her room.

Brandon and Kelly break their kiss.

_"Take a breather,"_ said Kelly.

_"Sorry Silver, what did you say?"_ asked Kelly who doesn't realize that Silver is no longer there.

_"Silver?"_ asked Kelly.

Brandon and Kelly look around, then at each other again. They shrug and kiss again.

Silver goes back to her room with a disappointed look on her face. She sat on her bed before lying down. Her phone begins to ring.

_"Hey Annie,"_ said Silver in a sad mood.

_"So, what time should we come over?"_ asked Annie.

_"I dunno. I'm stuck in my room,"_ replied Silver.

_"Why? Are you grounded?"_ asked Annie.

_"No, the happy couple is taking up the living room,"_ replied Silver.

_"What are they doing? Something kinky?"_ asked Annie joking.

_"Ewww…no,"_ replied Silver.

_"They're just being all cute and cuddly…kinda makes me a little disgusted,"_ added Silver.

_"Sounds like somebody's jealous,"_ said Annie.

_"What? No,"_ asked Silver.

_"C'mon Silver. You gotta admit; who would've thought that in a house where you're the kid, two adults would be acting like teenagers in love,"_ replied Annie.

_"What's your point?"_ asked Silver.

_"My point is…that you can have that too,"_ replied Annie.

_"With who? Someone who I can make-out with?"_ asked Silver.

_"You know you want to,"_ replied Annie laughing.

_"Very funny,"_ said Silver who is not amused.

_"So let's say if Jeff asks you to the Spring Dance, would you go?"_ asked Annie.

_"He wouldn't be interested in me,"_ replied Silver.

_"Why not? He's cute. You're cute. You guys can be cute together,"_ said Annie.

_"Thanks but I don't think that's gonna happen,"_ said Silver.

_"We can come over and we can help you out,"_ said Annie.

_"No. I'm not in the mood,"_ replied Silver.

_"Ok, well give me a call if you change your mind,"_ said Annie with a sad look.

_"I will; thanks. Bye,"_ said Silver.

She hangs up the phone.

Later that night, we see Silver lying down on the bed and closes her eyes.

There is a knock on Silver's bedroom door, which wakes her up. She opens the door to see Annie and Julie there.

_"Hey Silver,"_ said Annie.

_"Hi Annie. Hey Julie. What are you guys doing here?"_ asked Silver. 

_"To hang out…now let us in,"_ replied Annie who pushes her way in.

Silver quickly gets out of the way with a surprised look on her face.

_"What's going on?"_ asked Silver.

_"We're gonna call Jeff Franklin,"_ replied Annie.

_"What for?"_ asked Silver.

_"Because he likes you. You like him. And you two are gonna go to the dance together; if you would just call him,"_ replied Annie.

_"Why do you care?"_ asked Silver.

_"Because if you're not going out with him; I'm tempted to ask him myself,"_ said Annie.

_"Me too,"_ laughed Julie.

_"I thought you two have dates,"_ said Silver.

_"We do. We're just trying to make a point,"_ said Annie.

Silver gives her a disapproved look.

_"Silver, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you. Do you even want to go the dance?"_ asked Annie.

_"Not at first; but knowing that Brandon and Kelly went, it may be fun to have that with somebody special,"_ replied Silver.

_"Yeah; not only that but what do you think it's gonna happen after they get married?"_ asked Julie.

_"What are you talking about?"_ asked Silver.

_"C'mon. They're gonna be newlyweds. They're gonna want the space to themselves,"_ replied Julie.

_"Are you saying they'll kick me out?"_ asked Silver.

_"I'm just saying,"_ replied Julie.

_"What about Sammy?"_ asked Silver.

_"That's different…he's their kid. Of course he gets to stay,"_ replied Julie.

_"Well, I'm her sister,"_ said Silver.

_"Half sister; emphasize on the half,"_ said Julie.

_"They're not gonna kick me out of the house,"_ said Silver.

_"Not kick; but persuade you to move out,"_ said Julie.

_"What makes you such an expert?"_ asked Silver.

_"I've seen it happen so many times. The only question is when,"_ replied Julie.

_"Julie, don't give Silver more problems to worry about. They're not going to kick her out,"_ said Annie.

_"Silver; don't listen to her. Just focus on the dance,"_ said Annie.

_"Do I have to do it right now?"_ asked Silver.

_"No. But don't wait too long; he won't be single for long,"_ replied Annie.

_"Fine; I'll think about it,"_ said Silver.

_"Great. Here's his number,"_ said Annie who hands Silver a piece of paper.

Silver gives them a weird look.

_"This is not some kind of setup, is it?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, we just want all of us at the dance,"_ replied Annie.

Silver looks at them suspiciously.

_"Ok. Thanks guys,"_ said Silver.

_"Great,"_ said Annie.

There is a knock on the door.

_"Come in,"_ said Silver.

Kelly walks in.

_"Hey; sorry girls. It's a school night…so Silver has to get ready for bed,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ah c'mon. Just 10 minutes, mom?"_ asked Silver joking.

_"Ha ha; No I'm sorry; maybe when you get your own place, Silver,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Did you hear that, Silver? Your own place,"_ asked Julie who gives Silver a look.

_"Get out,"_ said Silver who playfully pushes Julie and Annie out of her room.

A little while later, we see Silver in bed. She is still awake. She looks over to the desk every few minutes. So many things race were racing through Silver's mind. She thought finishing all the wedding preparations would provide a major relief to her. But now that she has some free time on her hands, all she could think about was the dance and possibly have to move out after the wedding.

She didn't think for a second that Kelly would kick her out of the house. After all, Kelly was the one who invited Silver to live with her in the first place. But that was before Brandon moved in. Then maybe it's Brandon who wants her to leave. No, that can't be true since Brandon knew that Silver played a major role in getting him and Kelly back together. They should be thanking her, not kicking her out. They have all been one happy family and Silver believes that she was a part of that.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, knowing that Jeff Franklin likes her is a dream-come true for Silver. A few days ago, she wasn't even thinking about going to the dance. She kept on telling herself that she doesn't care. But if the chance that Jeff wants to go with her, the least she could do is to go with him. After all, she doesn't want to disappoint a handsome guy like Jeff. Maybe this could lead to something great. Maybe she could have a loving relationship of her own; not just dwell in the background while Brandon and Kelly have their moment. Maybe if things go well at the dance, Jeff could accompany her to the wedding. She really doesn't want to show up at the dance alone, sit there alone watching while everyone is dancing and having a good time. The truth is that she'll never know until she gets the courage to call him.

She slowly gets off her bed and goes to her desk and gets the piece of paper with Jeff's phone number on it. She gets her phone and starts to dial the number. After the first ring, she quickly hangs up. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and opens her eyes. She presses the digits on her phone again. The phone is dialing.

_"Hi Jeff?"_ asked Silver.

_"This is Silver from school,"_ said Silver.

_"I'm sorry to call you this late,"_ said Silver.

_"I was just wondering…are you going to the Spring Dance?"_ asked Silver with a worried look on her face.

_"Oh ok. Because I was wondering whether or not you would want to go with me,"_ said Silver.

_"Great. I'll see you at school tomorrow then,"_ said Silver.

_"Good night,"_ said Silver as she slowly hangs up the phone.

She sat down on her bed. A big smile slowly comes on her face and as she lies down and pulls the covers over her body.

Everyone is at the Peach Pit having breakfast. Brandon is eating with them and not working.

_"So Silver, tell us about your date for the dance,"_ said Brandon.

_"It's just some guy from the football team; no big deal,"_ said Silver hiding her excitement.

_"Are you into sports, Silver?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Not really,"_ replied Silver.

_"I think it's more about the guy than what his hobbies are,"_ said Kelly.

_"After all, that's why I asked you out to the dance,"_ said Kelly to Brandon.

_"Good answer,"_ said Brandon as he leans in for a quick kiss.

_"But if I think if I was a little more mature, I would've appreciated Brandon's hobbies a lot more,"_ said Kelly who leans in for another kiss.

_"I remember having our first kiss at the dance,"_ said Brandon.

_"Still taste just as good,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ewww….mom,"_ said Sammy.

Everybody laughs.

_"Come here, you,"_ said Kelly who playfully grabs Sammy and kisses his face. Brandon and Kelly then tickle him. Sammy laughs uncontrollably.

Nat hears Sammy's laughing and walk towards their table.

_"Hey, keep it down; where do you think you are, Chucky Cheese?"_ asked Nat joking.

_"That's what I always say,"_ replied Silver looking at Brandon and Kelly.

_"Well excuse us for having fun,"_ said Kelly to Silver.

One of the workers walks over to Nat.

_"Uhh…Nat, do you want me to wash the dishes?"_ asked the worker.

_"Yeah, that sounds good,"_ replied Nat.

_"Ok,"_ said the worker who turns around and starts to walk away.

_"Dixon, come here, I want you to meet some friends of mine,"_ said Nat.

Dixon walks back to the table. Everybody looks at him.

_"Everybody, this is Dixon, my newest helper. Dixon goes to West Beverly,"_ said Nat introducing Dixon.

_"Hi everybody,"_ said Dixon waving to everyone.

_"Hi Silver,"_ said Dixon.

_"Hi,"_ said Silver.

_"Hi Dixon. You look so handsome in the uniform,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks Ms. Taylor,"_ said Dixon.

_"Oh, I see you've already met Silver and Kelly. Dixon, this is Sammy, and Brandon,"_ said Nat.

_"Brandon helps me out from time to time. I hired him back when he was a student at West Beverly just like you are,"_ said Nat.

_"What's up with this Nat? I take a day off and you're already replacing me?"_ asked Brandon joking around.

_"That's right. Meet your competition,"_ replied Nat who is also joking.

_"Hi Dixon. Brandon Walsh here. Nat's a great guy. I'm sure you'll love it here,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks. Nat's great,"_ said Dixon.

_"Thanks Dixon. Now, you can get back to work,"_ said Nat with a chuckle.

Dixon walks away.

_"Thanks guys,"_ said Nat.

_"He looks like a great guy,"_ added Nat.

_"Better than me?"_ asked Brandon joking.

Nat goes over to Brandon.

_"Brandon, you know you're my favorite and I love you like a son. And I would never say anything that'll hurt you…..so good bye,"_ said Nat walking away laughing.

_"Looks like I got my answer,"_ said Brandon with a smirked face.

_"So, Silver, do you guys hang out together?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Not really. He kinda does his own thing,"_ said Silver.

_"Oh, he's probably just shy,"_ said Kelly.

_"He looks like a nice guy,"_ added Kelly.

_"Kel, I already have a date for the dance,"_ said Silver.

_"I know. Maybe you two can share a dance together,"_ said Kelly.

_"Wow; Silver now has two guys,"_ laughed Sammy. 

Brandon and Kelly laughs.

_"I do not. I'm going with Jeff…and that's that,"_ said Silver who looks embarrassed.

It's the night of the dance.

Kelly, Silver, and Sammy are in the living room. Kelly wearing a dress and is helping Silver with her dress.

_"Almost there,"_ said Kelly trying to sew together a part of the dress.

_"I wish Donna was here,"_ said Silver.

_"Me too,"_ said Kelly.

_"But I guess we can just the best we can here,"_ asked Kelly.

_"You look very pretty, Silver,"_ said Sammy.

_"Awww…thank you Sammy,"_ said Silver.

Brandon walks in wearing a suit and bow tie.

_"Ok, I'm ready,"_ said Brandon.

_"Hello handsome,"_ said Kelly who goes and gives him a kiss.

_"Hello beautiful,"_ said Brandon who kisses her.

_"You save a dance for me, ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Babe, you know I don't dance with anyone but you,"_ replied Brandon.

_"Awww...that's sweet…but I'm pretty sure a lot of the girls will be asking you to dance,"_ said Kelly.

_"I'm not obligated to do that,"_ joked Brandon.

_"Eh…I don't mean to interrupt you guys but Kelly can you finish fixing my dress? We almost got to go,"_ asked Silver.

_"Oh, sorry,"_ said Kelly who goes back to Silver.

_"You look handsome, daddy,"_ said Sammy.

_"Thanks Sammy,"_ said Brandon.

_"So what time is Jeff picking you up?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I'm meeting him at the dance. Annie and Julie are picking me up,"_ asked Silver.

_"Oh ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"Brandon, can you call the babysitter again to see when she's coming?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Sure,"_ replied Brandon who goes to the phone.

Everyone is at the dance in the school gym. There are a lot of people there.

_"Do you see him?"_ asked Silver.

_"No, there's like a million people here,"_ replied Annie.

_"Don't worry; he'll show up. Have you tried calling him?"_ asked Julie.

_"Yeah, I called twice. He didn't pick up,"_ replied Silver who looks worried.

Brandon and Kelly sees them from the other side of the wall and waves at them. They wave back.

_"Wow, Ms. Taylor looks beautiful and her finance looks hot,"_ said Annie.

_"Annie, please,"_ said Silver.

_"Do you think she'll mind if I asked him to dance?"_ asked Annie.

_"Annie, are you serious? You already have a date. My date still hasn't showed up yet. And you want to ask my future brother in law to dance?"_ asked Silver.

_"Geez, I'm sorry Silver,"_ said Annie.

_"No, I'm sorry, Annie. I didn't mean to take this out on you. I'm just frustrated,"_ said Silver.

_"It's ok. If it helps, you can ask Ms Taylor's finance to dance,"_ said Julie.

Silver gives Julie a mean look. Julie looks scared.

_"Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom. If Jeff shows up, tell him I'll be right back,"_ said Silver who walks away angry.

Kelly sees this and walks over to her.

_"Hey, are you ok?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah. I'm just going to the restroom,"_ said Silver who walks away.

_"Ok then,"_ said Kelly.

Kelly has a worried look on her face as she watches Silver walk away.

Shortly afterwards, we see Silver standing near the food table by herself. She sadly watches Annie and Julie dance with their dates. She also sees Kelly trying to get Brandon to dance. He reluctant to dance but eventually gives in.

Dixon sees her and walks to her.

_"Hi Silver,"_ said Dixon.

_"Hi Dixon,"_ said Silver.

_"You look beautiful,"_ said Dixon.

_"Thanks,"_ said Silver.

_"You look nice,"_ said Silver.

_"Thanks,"_ said Dixon.

_"Where's your date?"_ asked Dixon.

_"I dunno. I spoke to him an hour ago and he said he was on his way,"_ replied Silver looking sad.

_"Where's your date?"_ asked Silver.

_"Oh, I'm here alone,"_ replied Dixon trying to smile.

_"You couldn't find a date?"_ asked Silver.

_"No. I was gonna stay home but my parents wanted me to come,"_ replied Dixon.

_"Same here. I spent the entire time working on Kelly's wedding. I didn't think I was gonna come to the dance but I heard Jeff wanted to go with me so I asked him,"_ said Silver.

_"Now I just wish I'd stay home,"_ added Silver.

_"I can't believe Jeff would stood you up. I mean, you're wonderful,"_ said Dixon.

_"Awww…thanks Dixon,"_ said Silver smiling.

Dixon smiled back.

Jeff comes rushing over and bumps in to Dixon.

_"Hey….I'm so sorry I'm late,"_ said Jeff who looks out of breath.

_"Hi Jeff…glad you can make it,"_ said Silver.

_"You look beautiful,"_ said Jeff.

_"Thank you…but why were you late?"_ asked Silver angry.

_"I was gonna get a ride here but some of the guys wanted to make these stops trying to get beer. You know how guys are….and I had no idea,"_ replied Jeff.

Silver looks at him with an angry face.

_"But that's no excuse…I'm sorry,"_ said Jeff making a puppy dog face.

Silver's angry face starts to grin.

_"It's ok,"_ said Silver.

_"Do you want to dance?"_ asked Jeff.

_"Sure,"_ replied Silver.

They start to walk away.

_"Dixon, thanks for talking with me,"_ said Silver.

_"Sure…anytime,"_ said Dixon.

_"Nice meeting you Dickie,"_ said Jeff putting his arms around Silver.

_"It's Dixon,"_ said Silver correcting Jeff.

_"Whatever,"_ said Jeff laughing.

Dixon looks sad as he watches them walk off to the dance floor.

Sometime later at the dance. Brandon and Kelly are still dancing.

_"Ok, we've danced for an hour. I think that's a new record for you tonight,"_ said Kelly.

_"What was my previous record?"_ asked Brandon.

_"I don't know. 10 minutes?"_ asked Kelly laughing.

_"It was more than 10 minutes. Remember that slow song about an hour ago?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Brandon, that didn't count. We were making out for half of the time,"_ replied Kelly.

_"So? Still dancing,"_ smiled Brandon.

Kelly laughs.

_"Come here,"_ said Kelly who pulls Brandon closer.

They kiss.

Silver comes by.

_"Hey guys,"_ said Silver. 

Brandon and Kelly break their kiss.

_"Hey Silver; having fun?"_ asked Brandon.

_"Not as much fun as you two are…but yea,"_ replied Silver. 

_"Where's Jeff?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He went to get me a drink,"_ replied Jeff.

_"Where was he?"_ asked Kelly.

_"He…it's a long story,"_ replied Silver. 

_"Are you ok?"_ asked Kelly. 

_"Yeah, I'm fine,"_ replied Silver who doesn't look too happy.

_"Ok. We'll be here if you need us,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks,"_ said Silver.

_"I hope she's ok,"_ said Kelly who looks worried about Silver.

_"She looks ok….,"_ said Brandon.

_"Yeah, I was thinking more about her feelings,"_ said Kelly.

The music ends and someone walks over to middle of the stage. She takes the microphone.

_"Ok everybody. We've tallied all your votes. Now, it's time to announce to the Spring King and Queen!"_ said the announcer.

A lot of people are cheering.

Silver, Annie, Julie, and their dates are all together.

_"With a whopping 93 votes, our Spring King and Queen are Jeff Franklin and Erin Silver!"_ said the announcer.

A shocked look comes on Silver's face.

_"Oh my god, you won!"_ said Annie hugging Silver.

_"Yeah, I know. But how did that happen?"_ asked Silver.

_"Did you guys?"_ asked Silver.

_"Never-mind that….go up there,"_ replied Julie.

_"Yeah, c'mon lets go up there,"_ said Jeff grabbing onto Silver. 

_"Oh ok,"_ said Silver who looks nervous.

As they walk up, they get large amounts of greetings from everyone.

_"Yeah Silver. Woo! Woo!"_ said Kelly cheering for Silver. We can also see Dixon clapping his hands.

Jeff and Silver are on stage. One of the other students leads them to the king and queen throne, where they also put crowns on their heads.

One of the students walks over to the microphone.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for your king and queen!"_ said the announcer.

Everybody claps and cheers. Jeff and Silver wave back at the crowd.

Some time goes by and we see Jeff and Silver dancing. Everyone surrounds them as they watch them dance. Dixon is by the corner. Nearby are Brandon and Kelly. Brandon is holding her from behind as they watch Silver and Jeff dance.

The song eventually ends.

_"Hey, do you want to get some air?"_ asked Jeff.

_"Sure,"_ said Silver.

Later we see Jeff and Silver outside sitting on a bench. They are alone. We see Dixon is off the side to the building can watches them at the bench. Jeff and Silver doesn't notice Dixon.

_"It's such a beautiful night,"_ said Silver.

_"So are you,"_ said Jeff.

_"Thanks,"_ said Silver.

_"I can't believe we won. I didn't even know we were even nominated,"_ said Silver.

_"Everyone is nominated. I guess we won because we look like the perfect couple,"_ said Jeff.

_"Really?"_ asked Silver.

_"Well, at least I always thought so,"_ replied Jeff.

_"Really?"_ asked Silver getting a little excited.

_"You didn't know?"_ asked Jeff.

_"Not until now…I didn't even know you like me,"_ said Silver. 

_"Aw, c'mon. I'm always trying to get your attention whenever I walk by you,"_ said Jeff.

_"Then you should've done more than just look and smile,"_ said Silver.

_"Well, then. How bout I do this?"_ asked Jeff who goes in for a kiss.

Silver is a little reluctant but gives into the kiss. They break.

_"That was nice,"_ said Silver.

_"Then, let's do it again,"_ said Jeff who smiles and leans in again.

They kiss. Jeff starts to move his hand to Silver's back arching her towards him. Silver senses this but continues to kiss. Jeff's hand makes its way towards the side of her dress. He starts to slide his hand inside Silver's dress and move upward. Silver senses this and breaks the kiss.

_"Whoa….whoa…Jeff,"_ said Silver.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Jeff.

_"I'm sorry; it's just going a little too fast,"_ replied Silver. 

_"No, I'm sorry. Don't worry. I'm can take a hint,"_ said Jeff.

_"Thanks,"_ said Silver.

_"In fact. I have another perfect way to celebrate our royal win,"_ said Jeff.

_"What's that?"_ asked Silver.

_"Thirsty?"_ asked Jeff who pulls out a beer from his pocket.

_"No thanks,"_ replied Silver.

_"C'mon Silver. It's just a beer. Don't tell me you've never had one before,"_ said Jeff.

_"No, I've never had one. I'm only 16,"_ said Silver.

_"So am I….age doesn't matter tonight. We're royalty,"_ said Jeff.

_"No thanks, Jeff,"_ said Silver.

_"Ok…suit yourself; more for me then,"_ said Jeff.

Jeff opens the can of beer and starts to chug it.

_"So do you have any plans for after high school?"_ asked Silver.

_"I dunno. It's a year away. I'm more focus on right now like you and I,"_ replied Jeff who looks a little drunk already.

_"Oooookkkkkkk,"_ said Silver slowly thinking Jeff is acting a little weird.

_"Well, I'm thinking about getting my own place soon,"_ said Silver.

_"Cool. You know the football team is getting a place of our own…just to ourselves,"_ said Jeff. 

_"Really, that's cool,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah. So if you ever need a place to get away, please feel free,"_ said Jeff.

_"Ok...thanks,"_ said Silver.

_"Because once Kelly and her finance are married, I figure it's time to move out….to you know…give them their space,"_ added Silver. 

_"Yeah, I know what that means. Newlyweds need their space for a good time…you know what I mean? heh heh,"_ asked Jeff laughing.

_"Yeah,"_ said Silver slowly who can sense that Jeff is getting drunk.

_"You know, you're really beautiful,"_ said Jeff.

_"Thanks,"_ said Silver who smiles.

Jeff leans in and kisses Silver. Silver is taken by surprise. Silver tries to give into the kiss but the residue from the beer on Jeff isn't very appealing to her. She tries to pull out of the kiss but Jeff cannot take a hint. She finally forcefully pushes Jeff away.

_"Whoa...what's the matter with you?"_ asked Jeff.

_"What's the matter with me? I thought we were just talking,"_ replied Silver.

_"We were and now we're kissing,"_ said Jeff who goes and tries to kiss her again.

_"Jeff…stop it. I'm not in the mood,"_ said Silver. 

_"Why not?"_ asked Jeff who looks disappointed.

_"I just want to talk. Do you mind?'"_ asked Silver. 

_"Ok sure sure sure,"_ replied Jeff.

_"I can talk,"_ said Jeff.

_"Thank you,"_ said Silver.

_"I talk best with my lips,"_ said Jeff who forces himself to Silver again.

_"Hey, stop it. Get off me jerk,"_ said Silver who pushes Jeff off.

_"What's your problem?"_ asked Jeff raising his hands up in anger.

_"I don't have a problem, Jeff except for you,"_ replied Silver.

_"Who do you think you are, Silver? I'm the captain of the football team. You're nothing but a girl with a stupid blog,"_ said Jeff.

_"Shut up Jeff"_ said Silver who looks hurt.

_"What are you gonna do about it? Cry?"_ asked Jeff laughing.

_"Just shut up, Jeff!"_ yelled Silver.

Dixon hears this and slowly walks towards them. Jeff and Silver sees Dixon.

_"Silver, are you ok?"_ asked Dixon.

_"No, I'm trying to get this jerk away from me,"_ replied Silver.

_"Oh, I'm a jerk?"_ asked Jeff.

_"Yes, you are,"_ replied Silver.

_"If I'm a jerk; you're a selfish bitch who doesn't realize someone does something nice for you,"_ said Jeff.

_"What?!"_ asked Silver.

_"Did you actually think that you deserved to be spring queen?"_ asked Jeff.

Silver is silent but looks angry.

_"Oh my god; you really are one naïve bitch. I hate to the bearer of bad news but if it wasn't for Annie and Julie and me, you wouldn't have gotten any votes. We were doing you a favor. Yeah, you were gonna get to spend the night with me,"_ said Jeff.

_"What? Are you crazy? You think I'm gonna sleep with you?"_ asked Silver.

_"What? I'm not good for you? I'm all you got, baby. Most girls would consider themselves lucky to get to spend the night with me,"_ replied Jeff.

_"I thought you were cool, Silver. I really did. Man, was I wrong,"_ said Jeff laughing.

_"Leave her alone,"_ said Dixon.

_"Hey, this doesn't concern you alright? So you leave us alone,"_ said Jeff to Dixon.

_"No,"_ said Dixon who looks scared of Jeff.

_"So you think you're a tough guy? You wanna fight me? Bring it, Dickie"_ said Jeff.

_"Look; I don't want any trouble ok. Just leave and nobody gets hurt,"_ said Dixon.

Jeff laughs at Dixon.

_"What, you're some kind of tough guy?"_ asked Jeff.

_"Huh? What are you gonna do about it?"_ asked Jeff who walks towards Dixon. Dixon slowly walks back in fear.

_"C'mon kid. I was hoping for some action here….and since I can't get any with her, I am hoping to do some bodily damage to you,"_ said Jeff.

_"Look man, I don't want to fight you,"_ said Dixon.

_"Oh yea, how bout after I do this?"_ asked Jeff.

Jeff chugs whatever's leftover from his can of beer at Silver. Silver opens her mouth in shock as the beer drench her dress.

_"You son of a bitch!"_ said Dixon who quickly punches Jeff in the mouth.

Jeff is taken by surprise. He falls backward and touches his jaw. He gets back up and goes to Dixon.

_"That's it, kid. Your ass is mine,"_ said Jeff. Dixon goes for another punch and but Jeff counters and pushes Dixon to the ground.

Jeff goes the ground and looks as if he's about to hit Dixon.

_"Jeff, stop it. Leave him alone,"_ said Silver who goes them.

_"Shut up, bitch,"_ said Jeff who pushes Silver to the ground.

Dixon pushes Jeff and gets on top of him and they start to wrestle.

Back inside, we see Brandon and Kelly by the snack table. They're helping pouring drinks.

_"Oooo, you look very pretty, Annie,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thank you Ms. Taylor,"_ said Annie.

_"You look beautiful. I love your dress,"_ added Annie.

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelly.

_"By the way, have you seen Silver around?"_ asked Kelly.

_"I think she and Jeff went outside for some air,"_ replied Annie.

_"Oh ok. Thanks,"_ said Kelly.

_"Brandon, I'm gonna go check on Silver. I'll be right back. Are you gonna be alright on your own?"_ asked Kelly.

_"As long as you're not leaving me to dance by myself, I'll be ok,"_ replied Brandon smiling.

_"Well, I'll never do that. I'll be right back,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Brandon.

Kelly is trying to make her way towards the door.

A student passes her and joins his friends.

_"Hey Garrett, there's a fight outside between Jeff and some guy,"_ said one of the kids passing by Kelly.

_"Fight?"_ asked Kelly who remembers that Silver's date is Jeff.

She quickly maneuver herself passes the students to get outside.

She gets outside to see a bunch of students crowded near the bench area. She quickly goes there.

_"Guys, that's enough. Stop it,"_ said Kelly. She tries to intrude but the fight is a little too wild for her to intrude.

The principal, Harry Wilson storms to the scene with his staff.

_"Ok; break it up,"_ said Harry.

Dixon stops but Jeff continues to fight him. Both look tired and Dixon has a few bruises on his face. Their clothes are disheveled.

_"I said break it up,"_ said Harry who breaks up the fight.

Everybody's staring at Dixon's face in disgust. He touches his face and realizes that he's bleeding.

_"Ms. Taylor, can you take Dixon to your office for some treatment?"_ asked Harry.

_"Ok,"_ replied Kelly who has trying to consul Silver.

Kelly goes to Dixon and helps him walk.

As they walk back inside. Silver looks at Dixon for a few moments. Dixon doesn't notice as he still looks rough up.

Kelly, Silver, and Dixon are in the office. We see a first aid kit on the table. Kelly is putting rubbing some ointment on Dixon's face. Silver is wearing sweats.

_"How's that?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Good. Thank you Ms. Taylor,"_ replied Dixon who still aches.

Dixon sees Silver looking at him from time to time.

_"You're welcome. Thanks for being there for Silver,"_ said Kelly.

_"Oh, it's no sweat,"_ said Dixon smiling like it wasn't a problem.

Silver can't help but smirk a little. Dixon notices Silver's laugh but doesn't say anything.

_"Ok; just let me get washed up; I'll go get Brandon, and we can all go home,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver.

_"Alright…be right back,"_ said Kelly who leaves.

They watch her leave. Then they turn and look at each other briefly before looking down.

_"That's a nice look on you,"_ joked Silver.

_"Thanks. I hope it's worth defending your honor,"_ said Dixon.

_"Yes, I know that if it wasn't for you, who knows what Jeff would've been capable of,"_ said Silver.

_"So thanks,"_ added Silver.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Dixon.

_"Can I ask you something about Jeff?"_ asked Dixon.

_"What?"_ asked Silver.

_"Why did you asked him out?"_ asked Dixon.

_"Well, he's cute, and funny, and always seems to like me whenever he passes by me at school. Plus Annie and Julie just wouldn't shut up about me asking him out…so I did it,"_ replied Silver.

_"Well, then I can't blame you for asking out a jerk,"_ said Dixon.

_"Yeah, if I knew he was like this and this entire Spring Queen thing was all a setup, I totally wouldn't have done it,"_ said Silver.

_"I wouldn't say that. I think you deserved to be Spring Queen. I would've voted for you either way,"_ said Dixon.

_"Really?"_ asked Silver who gives Dixon a small smile.

_"Yeah, I mean, you're nice, mature, and….beautiful…but of course you probably already knew that,"_ replied Dixon.

Silver smiles more. She walks over and sits next to him. Dixon now looks a little nervous.

_"So, can I ask you something about you?"_ asked Silver.

_"Ok,"_ replied Dixon still nervous.

_"So why did you come to the dance alone?"_ asked Silver.

_"I didn't really want to come but my parents wanted me to go to meet new people…so here I am,"_ replied Dixon.

_"That's a good way to meet someone,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah, too bad I didn't meet anyone,"_ said Dixon.

Silver looks at him.

_"I mean except for you of course. But I didn't count you since we've already met,"_ said Dixon who is trying to be careful not to offend Silver.

_"It's ok. I'm glad we know each other,"_ said Silver.

Dixon gives Silver a small smile. He quickly looks away and looks down.

_"Hey,"_ said Silver.

_"Yeah?"_ asked Dixon who turns and looks at Silver.

_"Thanks again,"_ said Silver.

Silver takes Dixon by surprise and kisses him on the lips. She breaks the kiss. They slowly open their eyes and smile at each other.

_"What was that for?"_ asked Dixon.

_"Just a thank you,"_ replied Silver.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Dixon.

Dixon goes and kisses Silver. They break the kiss.

_"What was that for?"_ asked Silver.

_"Just a thank you,"_ replied Dixon.

_"Mmmm…you're thank you tastes just like my thank you,"_ said Silver.

Dixon goes and kisses her again. Silver takes Dixon's hand to let him know to continue kissing. Silver's hands make its way up to Dixon's shoulder.

They eventually break the kiss.

_"How was that?"_ asked Dixon.

_"That…was…different,"_ replied Silver.

They started to laugh.

They smile at each other. Silver goes in for a hug. They hug.

We hear someone walking down the hallway.

Brandon and Kelly walks to the room to see Silver and Dixon hugging.

_"Awww,"_ said Kelly who smiles.

_"C'mon; let's give them a few minutes,"_ said Brandon.

They quietly leave.

_"You think I left them there for too long?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I think it was just the right amount of time,"_ replied Brandon who put his arm around Kelly.

Brandon, Kelly, and Silver are walking to their car in the parking lot.

Annie and Julie see them and quickly come over.

_"Hi everybody,"_ said Annie.

_"Hi girls,"_ said Kelly.

_"Did you guys have a good time?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah, it was great,"_ replied Annie.

_"Eh…Silver, can we talk to you for a moment?"_ asked Julie.

_"Maybe tomorrow. We're all tired and want to go home,"_ replied Silver.

_"Silver, I'm so sorry for what happened. We just want a chance to explain ourselves,"_ said Annie.

_"I don't think there's anything to explain. Jeff told me everything,"_ said Silver.

_"Silver, we had good intentions. We didn't know what he was going to do, "_ said Julie.

_"Please…it'll just take a few minutes,"_ said Annie.

_"Silver, we can wait for you in the car,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok,"_ said Silver who gives up trying to resist talking to her friends.

Brandon and Kelly walk towards their car.

_"Ok, what's up?"_ asked Silver who looks tired.

_"Silver, we're really sorry about what happened. You got to understand we were just trying to get you two close together. He asked us whether or not you were going to dance,"_ replied Annie.

_"We just wanted you to be with someone,"_ explained Julie.

_"Did you guys also fixed the Spring Queen votes too?"_ asked Silver.

_"They're all real votes. We just ask a lot of people to vote for you,"_ replied Julie.

_"Thanks. I'm not mad at you guys,"_ said Silver.

_"How's Dixon doing?"_ asked Silver.

_"He's with my dad right now. I think he might be grounded for a long time,"_ replied Annie.

_"Why? He should be rewarded"_ asked Silver.

_"You know my dad doesn't have any leniency on fighting,"_ replied Annie.

_"Can you tell your tell that I want to talk to him tomorrow? I want to let him know my side of the story,"_ said Silver.

_"So what really happened?"_ asked Julie.

_"Jeff and I were talking outside and he pulled out a beer and started drinking it. He offered me some and I said no. Then he started to get pushy and just being a jerk….,"_ replied Silver.

_"Then he told me this was all a setup. That's when Dixon showed up. After Jeff threw the beer all over me, they started to fight,"_ added Silver.

_"It might've been the alcohol,"_ said Julie.

_"I don't know. He was being a jerk too during the dance. And he was being rude to Dixon,"_ said Silver.

_"That jerk!"_ said Annie.

_"Yeah, he was a totally different guy from what I thought he would be,"_ said Silver. 

_"Silver, we're so sorry this happened,"_ said Annie.

_"Thanks guys. I gotta go,"_ said Silver who looks tired.

_"Goodnight,"_ said Annie and Julie.

_"Goodnight,"_ said Silver.

_"Annie, could you tell Dixon, thank you and I'll talk to him tomorrow?"_ asked Silver.

_"Yeah, of course,"_ replied Annie who looks surprise.

They watch as Silver made her way to the car.

_"Well well well…does this mean we have a new couple in the works?"_ asked Julie.

_"I'm not sure,"_ replied Annie.

Silver is at her room getting ready for bed. She hears a knock on her door.

She opens the door to see Kelly at her door.

_"Hey guys,"_ said Silver.

_"Hey, sorry to bother you. We just wanted to make sure you're ok,"_ said Kelly.

_"Yeah, I'm fine,"_ said Silver.

_"You're sure? Do you want to talk about anything?"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, I just want to get some sleep and forget about tonight,"_ replied Silver.

_"Even with Dixon? From what I saw, you guys had a moment there"_ asked Kelly.

_"No, that was nice. I just wish it was under better circumstances,"_ replied Silver.

_"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to talk to Mr. Wilson tomorrow at school to straighten this out with Dixon,"_ said Kelly.

_"Thanks. I just wish Jeff wasn't such a jerk,"_ said Silver.

_"Me too…but I guess some things can be unexpected. Unfortunately, sometimes knowing that is the worst feeling,"_ said Kelly. 

_"Yeah…I just thought this could have been the start of something great…like you and Brandon,"_ said Silver.

_"That's sweet. But there's no rush, Silver. You're still very young and have plenty of time,"_ said Kelly.

_"Speaking of time…eh, I understand that you and Brandon would want some privacy…but if it's ok with you guys, could I stay until I find a new place before I move out?"_ asked Silver.

_"You want to move out?"_ asked Kelly.

_"You know…once you guys tie the knot, I figured you guys would want some privacy and only live with your family in the house,"_ replied Silver.

_"Well Silver, you're part our family,"_ said Kelly.

_"But not immediate family,"_ said Silver.

_"No, Silver. You're immediate family. No matter what anyone says, you're immediate family. We love you and we want you to stay,"_ said Kelly.

_"And Brandon feels the same way?"_ asked Silver.

At the same time, Brandon walks in with Sammy.

_"Did someone say my name?"_ asked Brandon who walks in with Sammy.

_"Hi Silver,"_ said Sammy.

_"Hi Sammy. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"_ asked Silver.

_"I want to say good night to you first,"_ replied Sammy.

_"Awww….,"_ said Kelly.

_"Ok. Good night Sammy,"_ said Silver.

_"Good night, Silver,"_ said Sammy who goes and hugs Silver.

_"Awww…,"_ said Brandon and Kelly.

_"So, Silver was thinking about getting her own place after we get married,"_ said Kelly to Brandon.

_"What's wrong, Silver? You don't want to be in a house with a married couple?"_ asked Brandon joking.

_"You're leaving us, Aunt Silver?"_ asked Sammy.

_"You see how we want you to stay,"_ replied Kelly.

_"Well, I guess you're right. I guess I shouldn't have listened to my friends when they said that I have to go,"_ said Silver.

_"I think your friends were just trying to help. But we would love it if you can stay,"_ said Kelly.

_"Please don't go, Aunt Silver,"_ said Sammy giving her a sad face.

Brandon sees Sammy and also gives Silver a sad face.

_"Well, how can I turn down that offer?"_ asked Silver smiling.

_"I love you guys,"_ said Silver who goes and gives everyone a hug.

_"And we love you,"_ said Kelly.

_"And always feel free to talk to us first because you start making big plans like leaving us,"_ said Kelly.

_"Will do,"_ said Silver.

_"We love having you here and we'll going to savor every minute of you until you decide to leave,"_ said Brandon.

_"Thanks future brother-in-law,"_ said Silver giving Brandon another hug.

_"You're welcome,"_ said Brandon.

_"Now how about paying some rent?"_ asked Brandon joking.

Kelly playfully hits Brandon. Brandon laughs.

_"Tough crowd,"_ laughs Brandon.

_"Let's get him shall we?"_ asked Kelly.

_"Yeah,"_ said Silver.

Silver grabs one of her pillows and gives it to Kelly.

"They start to playfully hit Brandon. Brandon starts to run around Silver's room. He lands on the bed. Kelly and Silver jump on him. Sammy laughs and joins in.

**Coming Next – Last minute bachelor and bachelorette parties are thrown for Brandon and Kelly.**


End file.
